Looking For Angels
by Arlena4815162342
Summary: All evil will see the light. Lynn Logan had plans of her own. Instead she recruits Nephilim, helps Castiel and the Winchesters in the wars against Raphael, Eve, the search for Purgatory, and encounters other new dangers, complete with enemies and allies new and old. Turns out secrets and hidden agendas can destroy everything... "The Unfallen Angel" sequel.
1. Buick LeSabre

I'm proudly happy to present the next story in Lynn's free will adventure. Thanks for reading! You're in for many surprises! I do not own _Supernatural_ or Niknakz93's featuring characters, just any characters I make**  
**

Warning: season six spoilers coming soon!

**Looking For Angels  
**

_**The Unfallen Angel**_ sequel

_"Going through this life, looking for angels, people passing by, looking for angels," ~Skillet_

**x****x****x**

**June 11, 2010  
Pike Creek, Delaware  
**

"That one's _ugly_," I said plainly.

Lyra sighed. "How about that one Lynn?" she pointed at a ruby-red Monte Carlo.

"Mmm…nah." I turned my head around. And _there_ she was. "THAT ONE!" I exclaimed, pointing.

Lyra looked. "Well," she said. It was a 1997 black Buick LeSabre. "_Really_ Lynn?" she looked doubtful.

"Yes! Oh she's _gorgeous_." I gushed.

With the snap of a finger, and some mind-tricking, the car dealer handed me the keys saying, "Have a good day ladies." No paperwork or anything haha!

"The perks of being an Archangel," I said happily, opening the driver door. "Well...half Archangel, half Demon." I corrected.

"Can you even _drive_?" Lyra asked, waiting as I popped open the trunk.

"I totally can. Why?" I said, going in the back to put my suitcase in the trunk. Lyra put hers first, then mine. Then we both got in the car, and I stuck the key in the ignition.

"You're _fifteen_," Lyra reminded.

I glared. "Well you're _sixteen_, that's only _ONE_ year older." I argued.

"But _I_ have a _license_," she argued back.

"Big deal!" I said, turning the key. As the car roared to life, I sighed again. "Music to my ears." I said.

Lyra rolled her eyes. I looked at the radio. "Oh no way!" I exclaimed. It was a modern, up to date JVC stereo! "Good thing I brought my iPod." I grinned. I connected my music device to the radio.

"Who taught you to drive?" Lyra asked then.

"Sa- err, someone you don't know," I explained.

As for as I knew, Sam Winchester was still in Hell...jumped into the Cage with Michael, saw it with my own eyes.

I didn't want to think about that day...

Lyra chuckled. "If you say so..." she gazed out of the window. "Where does that guy you said, Bobby? Live at?" she asked.

"Uhmm…South Dakota? My memory is jagged." I told her. "Hell does that to ya..." I put the gear in reverse, and pulled out of the parking lot. "But first...we're going to eat." I said.

Hell _does_ do that to you. I've been there, and back.

"But your grandma made like the world's _biggest_ breakfast this morning." Lyra reminded.

"Well it wasn't big _enough_," I explained. Lyra gave a laugh, then skimmed through the glove box. "Pitch all those manuals in the back seat." I told her.

One by one, she pitched about five books behind her. Then we both glanced at each other.

Her long chocolate hair was put up in a ponytail, something I'd never seen her do. Her eyes were also chocolate, they literally were the exact color, which made me hungry _haha_.

I looked at the rearview mirror. I have wavy, near black, mostly dark brown hair. My eyes are an emerald color, the deepest and shiniest green you'll ever see.

I adjusted the mirror, put the gear in drive, and made our way out onto the road.

_"Well look at 'chu two. The new Sam and Dean."_

I rolled my eyes now as Gabriel, the Archangel, also known as my _uncle_ of sorts, appeared in the backseat of the car

"Don't you have places you have to be at?" Lyra asked him.

"Not yet. I got some free time on my hands. Think I'll tag along with you girls." He explained.

"_Dad_ please-" Lyra started.

He held up a finger. "End of discussion." he said with a grin.

I grinned too. I turned on my iPod, turned up the volume on the radio, and scrolled down the artists list. And I pushed play when I got to "Evil Angel" by Breaking Benjamin.

Are you still reading? Good...my name is Lynn Logan. Yep, fifteen year old but not average. My life changed forever months ago, when an Angel of the Lord named Castiel found me, and told me that I was the daughter of the Devil...literally.

Sure enough, Lucifer took the vessel of my best friend's uncle, Nick. Because of that, I had been tempted to join him when he offered.

But...killing humanity? Don't think so, daddy-o. I joined Castiel, and two rather odd brothers-Dean and Sam Winchester.

We kicked ass, and survived the Apocalypse. The only way that happened, was because Sam allowed Lucifer to take over him, but he ended up jumping into the hole to Hell, made by the four rings of the Horsemen. He took Michael with him too, the Archangel. He took the vessel of the Winchesters half-brother, Adam.

I thought it was all over...and then I met Lyra. My real cousin, and Gabriel's younger daughter. Yes...younger. Talk about Heaven's playboy, Uncle Gabe. Who knows how many kids he has.

After I returned from Hell, Lyra and I left, to start hunting, saving people...

And this is how our story begins.


	2. Beautiful Haunting

**beta read by Lena**

"This guy's friggin' awesome!" Gabriel said sometime later. I had already played every song by Breaking Benjamin that was about God, Angels, and the Devil, _three times_. "I must meet this guy, what's his name?" he asked then.

"Benjamin Burnley," I told him.

"Sweet," wow, he sounded so _childish_. It was night now, and we finally arrived at a town. With the help of Lyra's GPS, we found a motel.

"I'll sleep in the car…" Gabe said, getting out of the car.

"Where are you go—" I started to ask, but I figured it out. Across the street was a building, with a lit up sign that said 'bar and grill'.

"Typical..." I said.

...

...

...

Lyra and I went inside the motel and paid for a room with two beds. As I unlocked our room door, and went in, I did a deep sigh. I tossed the key on the table and placed my suitcase on one of the beds.

"Mind if I shower first?" Lyra asked.

I shook my head. "Go ahead. I'm gonna find something to eat." I told her. She nodded and went into the bathroom.

I then did a nice, long stretch. I unzipped my suitcase and pulled out my phone, turned it on. After it loaded, I placed it down on the table next to my bed as I heard it vibrate a bunch of times, I was brushing my hair during this. After I did a few long strokes, I picked back up my cell. Ten unread messages.

This was _already_ going to be annoying.

I flipped it open, seeing messages from Dean Winchester, my 'sister' Natalie, and my best friend, Alice.

I then cleared out my inbox, placed my phone back down, and teleported out of the room. Standing outside of the door, I decided to go over to where Gabriel went. As I took the first step onto the concrete walk, I heard it.

_Hello Lynn_

I stumbled and tripped.

Who was that?

I didn't recognize the voice. But…it was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. It was clearly a man's voice. Very deep, and clear. But it also sounded sweet and soothing- like nursery music.

It sounded like an angel.

I blinked, getting up. Was it Castiel? His real voice?

_Hello to you_ I said back. I continued walking.

_Doing well I assume?_ he asked me.

_Uhm…yeah I am. Who is this?_ I asked back.

_You'll find out soon enough_ he assured.

_Is it you, Cas?_ I guessed. I reached the road by then, looking both ways. It was a beautiful night. Nothing was in seeing distance, except the motel and bar-grill. I glanced at the sky. The stars were really shining.

_No_ he finally said.

_Ohh_ I said sadly. _Are you an angel?_

_I am._

_Cool_ I said, smiling.

He seemed okay, even though I didn't know who he was.

* * *

When I reached the bar, a big black guy, a security dude of some sort, stopped me. "ID please." he said, obviously seeing that I'm young. Instead, I slowly moved my index finger in a circle, grinning at him. He blinked, then stepped aside. "Welcome." he mumbled.

"Thanks." I said, walking past him.

I saw Gabriel sitting on a stool, on the counter in the middle of the room, shot-glass in hand. I walked up and sat next to him. "Hey there." I greeted.

"Hey Lynny." he moaned.

I stared at him. "Are you drunk?" I realized. And he'd only been in here a few minutes.

"Absolutely _not_. I need about fifty more drinks." he explained.

"Ah." I said.

"What can I get you?" a waitress came up, she looked like an older version of Natalie, my sister. Pale blond hair, blue eyes.

"Uhm." I looked up at the menu. "Oooh, I want a large order of fries. Ooh and I want that order of steak." I pointed up at the picture.

"Okay, anything to drink?" she asked then.

"Yes uhh…ooh. A glass of MacCutcheon." I told her.

She frowned. "I'll need to see some ID-" she started. I sighed, then circled my finger again. She blinked, then smiled. "Right away ma'am." she said, walking away.

"Nice Lynny." Gabriel finally said. "MacCutcheon huh? Haven't tried that." he said then.

"Me neither. Hope it's good." I said, stretching my legs.

"Where's Lyra?" he asked.

"Showering." I answered.

"Ohh…" he said, gulping down another shot.

* * *

Minutes later, I got my delicious smelling order of fries. "Mmm…" I said, cramming myself.

"Fry fan?" Gabe guessed.

I nodded. "Guess my vessel likes greasy foods." I explained. He nodded, smiling. "What's yours into?" I asked.

"Chocolate, girls, and sex." he said plainly.

I choked.

"Hey!" he placed his hands on my back as I finally swallowed.

"You alright?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah…just…wasn't expecting that." I mumbled.

He laughed. "Welcome to the family." he joked.

I smiled. "Sure." I returned to eating.

...

...

...

My plate of fries were fully empty long before the girl returned with my steak. "Wow, hungry?" she assumed.

I nodded. "Yes." I said as she handed me a fork and knife, placing down my plate.

"I'll get your drink now." she turned around and pulled the red-pink liquid filled MacCutcheon container. She pulled out a glass cup, and filled it up quickly.

"Here you go, anything else?" she said.

"Nah, thanks." I smiled at her.

"Okay, I'll be back with your check." she told me, walking away.

I sighed, then dug in.

* * *

Lyra slid in the seat next to me right as I finished the last bite. "Damn girl, did you eat all that?" her eyes looked at my steak plate, then to the empty plate of fries.

I nodded. "I know how to eat. You want anything?" I told her.

"No I'm good, jeez you're drinking too?" she saw my half-empty glass of whiskey.

"Sure, why not?" I laughed.

She grinned. "You're turning into my dad." she shot a look over at Gabriel. I didn't have to look to see him grin.

"That's fine with me, better than turning out to be like _my_ dad." I explained.

"Oh...I'm sorry—" she started.

"Nah, don't worry about it." I reassured.

...

...

...

Soon, Lyra and I left to return to our room, Gabriel still had about 'twenty drinks left' before he could enjoy the night.

"He seems rather quiet." I told her as we were walking back.

"I've noticed. Wonder what's up." Lyra looked over her shoulder at the bar.

Inside, I grabbed my phone. I turned it off, and put it back in my suitcase. I pulled out some clothes, and my bathing supplies.

"I'm off to shower." I announced.

"Okay." Lyra said, turning the TV on, and plopping on the couch.

Later on, after we were both sound asleep, my dreams conquered my delicate mind.

* * *

_I blinked at the sight of all the small children, realizing I was at a park._

_ I was seated on a bench, watching all their happy and squealing faces._

"_Hello Lynn."_

_I turned my head to see Sam sitting on the bench next to me._

_ "Sam?" I said to him. He was wearing a pure white suit, which was kinda freaky. He smiled in a way that was unlike him._

_ "Guess again."_

_My eyes widened. _

_Lucifer._

"_Uh-" I stuttered. "How are you he-? I-" I could hardly speak. _

_"Relax... you're dreaming." he assured. _

_I blinked. "How are you even talking to me?" I asked. _

_"It took me some time to get to you- and now I did." he explained._

_ "Are you on Earth?" I asked fearfully. _

_He smiled in his un-Sam like way. "No." he said._

_"Why are you in Sam's form? In Hell...you were Nick, I was told that, because a fraction of his soul was there because he said yes to you." I said._

_"Yes, but Sam...he is missing something as well."_

_What?  
_

_I breathed. "What do you want?" I asked._

_ "Actually nothing. I just wanted to say hello." he said sincerely. _

_I blinked again, making a realization. _

"_That voice…it was you?" I opened my mouth in shock._

_ "Yes." he said._

_ I rubbed my eyes. "I can't believe I'm saying this but…you sound beautiful." I told him. _

_He smiled again, then looked at all the kids playing. I looked over too. _

_All the happy expressioned kids made me smile at them. _

_I looked back over—and saw that he was gone._

...

...

...

**June 12, 2010**_  
_

I opened my eyes.

"Lynn?" Lyra hovered over me.

I blinked, then looked towards the window.

The sun was rising over the horizon. I mumbled, then sat up.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah..." I lied. "I was having a dream, that's all."

* * *

**Yikes! So looks like Daddy Luci can talk to Lynn? Who knows-maybe he can be useful...**


	3. Welcome To Dover, Delaware!

All ready to go, we went out to my _very beautiful _car to see Gabriel's body _sprawled_ in the backseat leaving no space-fast asleep.

Both Lyra and I laughed, then got in the front. I decided to let her drive, I was too distracted. For one thing, I realized that freaking _Lucifer_ can talk to me. I haven't told Lyra, or Gabriel yet. I kinda don't want too... they'll freak.

Lyra turned the key in the ignition. "I grabbed this when I went over to the main lobby of the motel." she handed me a newspaper. "Read the side article." she explained.

I flipped it up and squinted my emerald eyes. '_Dover Drownings' _was the title. I started to read.

"Unusual drownings down in Dover. All happened at the nearby lake, causes unknown." I read aloud. "Okay? So?" I looked at Lyra.

"A sixteen year old and an eleven year old? Went for a swim and never came back out. Police searched the water, they found nothing." she explained.

I widened my eyes. "Huh…" I said, glancing at the article. I blinked. "What do you think's doing it?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I wouldn't know, something bad I guess. Weren't you with that Dean guy for like almost a year?" she said.

"Dean? And Sa-? Almost, why?" I asked, forgetting that she didn't _know_ Sam.

"Well then? Ever do anything like this?" she stole a look at me.

"Uhh…" I stared.

She sighed. "What kinds of things did you hunt?" she demanded.

"Well…" I put a finger on my chin. "A lot of things." I finally said.

Lyra slammed her head on the steering wheel. "You're very difficult." she realized.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

She stopped. "Are you alright?" she asked.

I flinched a little. "Yeah, just tired. So are we going to Dover?" I said.

"Yeah," she smiled then focused on driving.

_You're a terrible liar you know that?_ Gabriel sounded in my mind.

I jerked back to look at him, only to see him still sleeping._ What are you talking about?_ I asked.

_If you don't tell her what happened, I will_ he warned.

I smirked, _Yeah okay_, I shifted back around and gazed out the window.

* * *

**Dover, Delaware**

"I kinda feel bad for Dean." I announced as we got out of the car, after pulling up in front of a house. Gabe was _still _asleep…not.

"Why?" Lyra asked.

"The—he had to forge ID's and pretend he was FBI or something. To help solve cases and such." I explained.

"And we can just mind trick right?" Lyra guessed.

I nodded. "So this is it?" it was a fairly large green-blue house.

"The Jones family," Lyra added, stepping ahead.

I teleported over to the porch. "You're slow," I told her. She gave a laugh-smile and knocked on the door.

A small, adorable little boy answered. Short blond hair and big, pure, innocent blue eyes. He was wearing a _Go Diego Go! _shirt with tan pants. Immediately my expression changed and I knelt down to him.

"Hi," I said softly. "Is your mommy or daddy here?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Are you guys friends with Savannah?" he asked us.

I blinked. "Who?" I asked.

"She's my big sister," he explained in a tiny and sad voice.

My mouth fell open when I realized that Savannah was the sixteen year old who went missing. "Yeah buddy. We are." I told him.

"Will she come home soon? I miss her." he asked me with eyes still wide and big.

I felt my mouth quiver a little, "I don't know yet buddy." I said sincerely.

_"__Aaron?"_ A lady with curly dark hair in a ponytail and green-brown eyes came up.

"Hi Mrs. Jones," Lyra said suddenly, holding out her hand. "I'm Lyra Agate, this is Lynn Logan." they shook hands. "We'd like to ask you some questions about Savannah and Jared." she explained.

Mrs. Jones looked startled. "Aaron, go to your room." she looked down to him.

"Okay…" Aaron turned and ran upstairs.

"How old is he?" I asked.

"He's four." she said.

"Mrs. Jones—" Lyra started.

"Please. Call me Kate." she corrected. "Come in." she stepped aside.

* * *

The couch was across the room, facing us. It looked comfy- pear colored, yet it looked like leather. There was a blue and white loveseat facing the right wall which held the stairway. And the TV was near the door, facing the couch.

We seated ourselves on the couch, Kate offered it. "What…what would you like to know?" her face quivered.

"When did the disappearance happen?" Lyra asked seriously.

Kate looked down. "Three days ago. Savannah offered to take Jared out swimming…and they didn't-" she broke out in tears.

Lyra placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll find out what happened Kate. I promise. Can you tell us where the lake is at?" she said.

Kate stopped. "Are you guys cops?" she asked. I snapped my finger. Kate went wide-eyed, then looked confused.

"The lake, Kate?" I repeated. Lyra snarled over and her chocolate eyes glared at me.

"On the dead end street, Smith Avenue." Kate explained.

I smiled then got up. "Thanks much Mrs. Jones." I started for the door.

"It'll be okay." Lyra whispered to her, then quickly followed. She saw Aaron, his hands gripped on the stair poles. "Bye Aaron." she said.

"Bye…" he said back, eyes still big and wide.

* * *

Outside, Lyra smacked me in the back of my head, similar to Gibbs and Dinozzo.

"You are _so_ rude! You can't rush things like that! She lost her kids for Gabriel's sake!" she yelled in my ear.

I stopped. "Did you just say 'for Gabriel's sake'?" I asked. She shrugged.

I looked down for a second. "I like that." I admitted, then went over to the car to see Gabriel gone. "Figures!" I threw my hands up.

"We should split up. You go check out the lake, and I'll go visit some more parents who lost THEIR kids." Lyra explained impatiently.

I nodded. "Alright." I started down the sidewalk.

"You're gonna WALK to the lake?" Lyra guessed.

"No, I'll teleport. I know where it is." I explained.

She frowned. "Then why'd you ask Kate where it was?" she asked.

"Later!" I said, teleporting off.

Lyra did a sarcastic laugh as she opened the driver door of the Buick. "She's so strange." she said aloud.

_"__Are you not as strange as well?"_

Lyra jumped and saw a man a little ways down the road. He had partially gray-black hair, and blue-gray eyes. "Who the-?" Lyra stuttered at the stranger. She blinked as he teleported right up to her.

"Hello love." he greeted in a sweet, low voice. He cupped her chin with his right hand, and gave her a passionate kiss. Her eyes got wide, utterly confused. When he pulled away he smiled.

"Who are you?" Lyra asked, eyes narrowed.

He gently stroked her long chocolate hair. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." he explained, then disappeared.

Lyra blinked. Did she hallucinate? Or did a real strange guy come up and _kiss _her? Who was he? How did he know her?

Furious, she got in the car and drove off to continue with the case.

**Anyone catch the Lost name references? ;) **


	4. Put Me To Sleep, Evil Angel

The lake was uber-odd. It was a little too quiet…like in a _Friday the 13th_ movie.

_Um…are you there? _I asked to myself, hoping my devil father would answer.

No response.

"Why is it that WHEN I need him he's not there?" I mumbled aloud.

_"LYNN!"_

I jumped around in shock to see a horrified looking Lyra. "What?" I asked, blinking.

"It's a vengeful spirit! I figured it out!" she exclaimed.

"What?" I repeated.

"It's the only thing I could think of. Maybe there's someone taking all the kids, it's possible that they drowned here a long time ago, and now they want revenge." Lyra explained.

"And you know all this so fast how…?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Angel sense." she decided.

"So…how do we stop it then?" I asked.

"Well—" Lyra started.

I then raised one of my shiny green eyes as I saw dark figures suddenly standing behind her. "What the…" I said.

Lyra turned around, then she backed up next to me. There were three guys, all dressed in suits. The guy in the middle looked oddly familiar. Then I knew it—

"Raphael," I realized.

Lyra blinked, "The angel?" she asked.

I grimaced. "What do you want?" I demanded.

The Archangel lowered his head, and continued to stare. His two henchmen the pulled out Archangel Blades.

"Oh what the—!" I jumped back.

_Lynn, get away from there, now! _Lucifer's angelic-voice shrieked in my head.

Oh, NOW he shows up?

"I've come to give you an opportunity," Raphael said then.

I glared. "For what?" I asked.

"To rule Heaven," a henchmen said.

"What? But Castiel—" I started.

"Castiel is not doing what he should be," Raphael stopped me.

I blinked. "Well I think that he's a better 'God' than you. So I'm gonna decline your offer, _uncle_." I explained.

"_So_ unwise," Raphael said calmly.

His henchmen advanced on us.

Lyra breathed in and braced herself. "Now I will have to finish you off, just like I did my brother." Raphael announced.

"What?" Lyra and I questioned together.

The henchman on the left, came at me. He thrust his sword out and I did a Matrix move, bending sideways to evade. Then I grabbed the sword and tried turning it against him. But he grabbed my side and uppercut me with his knee.

"Gah!" I said, taking in the pain. He lifted me up and threw me out on the lake, and I went under, slamming rock-bottom. Lyra spun around and kicked the other angel in his face, making him drop his sword. Quickly she picked it up and stabbed him in his upper chest.

His face shone a flash of white, and down he went, wings imprinting into the ground. Just then she got backhanded by the other angel, knocking her over into a tree, which split in half on impact.

As she lay groaning, Raphael went down to her. "Your father is dead. I silenced him." he told her in a cold voice.

"What?" she opened her eyes.

"I gave Gabriel the chance to make the right choice, but he chose wrong." Raphael explained to her. "Until next time." he said, before disappearing, his remaining henchman following.

Lyra began crying in both pain and misery.

Then, wanting Gabriel to appear, refusing to believe what Raphael just said- she screamed his name.

* * *

In the water, I finally opened my eyes. And when I did I swear I was hallucinating; I saw a GIRL.

She was _glaring_, and she _grabbed_ me.

I was too weak to react as she dragged me to the surface. I gasped deeply for air, my throat was burning. The girl then threw me out of the water, and I landed hard on my back on the ground.

"Ohhh…" I moaned.

"Are you alright?" the girl asked in a harsh voice. I squinted my soaked eyes and stared at her. Her hair looked practically white. And she had pretty sky-blue eyes.

"Ehh…" I mumbled. "Are you the one…taking the kids?" I managed to ask.

"No, I am not. If you would like, I will be their savior," she explained.

I blinked. "What the hell..." I said, taking deep breaths.

The girl sighed. Then she snapped her fingers.

Suddenly several figures appeared. I recognized two of them from the newspaper, Savannah and Jared Jones. They all looked around, totally confused. "Go home," the girl said to them. "It's over now." she assured them.

I started feeling dizzy, and my vision was fading.

"Listen to me, Michael and Lucifer are trapped in the Cage, Gabriel's dead. That leaves Raphael. He _must_ be stopped." the girl started to explain.

"No…un…unca' Gabri…" I slurred my words. I was really out of it.

"I'm sorry but it's the truth," she said. "Can you get up?" she asked.

_"Gabriel…"_ I mumbled again. I managed to notice that Raphael's dead henchman's bodies were gone...what the hell...

And then I blacked out.

* * *

The girl sighed, then re-adjusted my body, so I'd sleep comfortably.

After all the kids were gone, she snapped her fingers, and my black LeSabre appeared.

Then she got up, went over to Lyra- who passed out from the pain, and dragged her over next to me.

The girl stood up straight, looked at us, then disappeared.

. . . . .

"Raphael left them unharmed," the girl said to the angel.

"Ah, good. Then he must want them alive if he didn't kill them," the other angel, who spoke in a clear French accent, said amusingly. Then he quickly looked behind her.

"What is it Balthazar?" the white-haired girl asked, also looking behind her.

"Get out of here Racquel. One of my old acquaintances has arrived," Balthazar announced, stepping forward.

"Who?" Racquel asked.

"My dear old friend Castiel, from the war." he told her.

"Castiel? The one who's running Heaven?" she realized.

"Yes. Now leave," Balthazar instructed.

"Yes, fine." Racquel concluded, before vanishing again.

* * *

**Not to get anyone confused, Racquel is definitely OC! She'll play a huge part in the story before you know it :)  
**


	5. The Third Girl

"Finally! You're awake. I guess I threw you harder than I thought." I awoken to see the white haired girl sitting a few feet away. I groaned, then rubbed my eyes.

"Hey," I started. She looked up at me. "You said…Gabriel…is he really…?" I asked.

She nodded. "I'm very sorry. Raphael did it. He wants full control." she explained.

I felt tears spring. "Where's Lyra?" I asked. She nodded her head upwards. I turned my head to see Lyra in the car, face pale, eyes red from crying.

"You know how she feels," the white-head said then. I turned back, and looked confused. "Your father killed your guardian parents, Patrick and Lindsay Logan." she explained.

I nodded, looking down. "Who are you?" I asked, still looking down.

"My name is Racquel, the Angel of Lamb. And you could say that I am an undercover angel." she introduced.

"Undercover?" I repeated.

She smile. "It's hard to explain,"

I scoffed. "So how do you know me?" I asked.

"Everyone knows you, Lynn Angela Logan. You're Lucifer's daughter." she explained.

I frowned, "And do you know my story?" I asked.

Racquel's smiled changed a little bit. "We've been watching you since Michael put you on Earth."

"...and you didn't offer me any help when I was in the deep shit?" I snorted.

"I'm not sure what you mean?" she asked, her head tilting.

I glared and growled. "Ellen and Jo dying! My parents! My brother! My trip to hell!" I threw everything at her face.

"We answered your prayers Lynn," she stated.

"What?" I stopped.

"You asked us to look after your guardian parents, and Jasper. And we are, they're doing fine. You asked us to bring Nick back to life. We did. You asked for a hero when you were in Hell. We sent Castiel, and whoever he brought with." she explained.

"You're so full of shit." I decided.

Her blue eyes saddened. "I know you're angry. But you mustn't take it out on me. If you want to blame someone, it'd be Raphael." she said sincerely.

Then she went wide-eyed and looked beyond me. I blinked, did Lyra come out? I turned around, and saw an unexpected face.

It was Carmen Ashby, Lyra's older sister; Gabriel's older daughter. I wasn't sure how old she was, but I knew she was in her early twenties. Her long dark brown hair was dangled everywhere, and her caramel eyes were immensely glaring.

"Start talking," she said seriously.

"About?" Racquel asked.

"My father's death. I want to know everything." she demanded.

_ Lyra must have called her_ I realized, as I saw her step out of the car.

Racquel sighed. "I've already said. It was Raphael. He's the only Archangel left now, and he wants to take over." she explained.

I grinned and put my hands on my hips. "And I bet," I started. "The three of us could take him on."

"Heh," Carmen laughed, and I knew that Lyra was smiling too.

Racquel finally stood up. "It's a possibility." she finally agreed. "But a slight one." she added.

"But it's worth a try, gotta set the world back to normal." I told her.

Racquel nodded, then folded her arms. "If you come across the Winchesters…" she started. Lyra and I raised an eye. "Do tell Dean that I forgive him for killing my brother." she said, then she was gone.

"That bitch had a _brother_?" Carmen asked.

I was frozen. She said Winchester_s_. Plural. Wasn't Sam in Hell...? Why would she say that-?

_"Miss Logan? Miss Agate?"_

The three of us turned around to see the Jones family. Kate, Savannah, Jared, and little Aaron. "Hey." Lyra greeted.

Kate went up and hugged us. "Thank you," she said.

"No problem," Lyra said, hesitantly.

Kate released us. "It's almost night, you could stay at our place if you'd like." she offered.

_Holy crap it was?_ I looked over and saw the sun was almost set. And then I realized that I was dead tired.

"No thanks, but we have to leave right away." Lyra argued.

"Oh, I see," Kate stepped back. "Off to save more people?" she assumed.

"You're exactly right." I said. And she smiled.

* * *

Night came. The three of us were in the car. "So what's next?" I asked.

"Find Dean Winchester?" Carmen suggested.

I twisted my mouth in doubt, then readjusted the rear view mirror. "We should, but we're supposed to visit your mom," I looked at Lyra. "And then go visit Bobby." I explained.

"Bobby?" Carmen asked.

"A friend," I told her. She nodded in understandability. "So are you coming with us?" I asked her.

She looked up, and went into thought. "Hmm…for now. We'll see what happens. And besides, we got stuff to do." she explained.

"Stuff?" Lyra repeated. I grinned, then looked out the windshield.

"Well if we're gonna kill Raphael, then we gotta prepare right?" Carmen asked.

"Maybe we SHOULD meet up with Dean." I said, sticking the key in the ignition. Then I yawned. "Carmen?" I said.

"Yeah?" she said from the back.

"Can you drive? I'm about to pass." I looked back to her.

"Sure." We both teleported to our opposite positions, me to the backseat- her to the drivers seat. As she turned the key, I stretched out and lay all along the backseat.

"Find a hotel or something." Lyra suggested to her sister.

Carmen nodded, then changed the gear to drive, "Got it."

I fell asleep seconds after she started driving, and I was so passed out, Lyra and Carmen had to leave me in the car while they went into the hotel themselves.

...

...

...

In their mind-bought room, Lyra flipped her suitcase on the chair, then took her shoes off. "Hey?" she looked over at Carmen, who was inspecting the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Carmen poked her head out with a grin, but it faded when she saw the fear in Lyra's chocolate eyes.

"I need to tell you something."

Carmen stopped. "…okay." she stepped out and sat down with Lyra on the couch.

During their talk, both of them were oblivious to the shadowy figure who was looking in on them from the balcony outside.

There was another dark figure looking over the edge, staring down at the parking lot, right at my car.

And they both continued to silently watch.

* * *

**Any guesses on Racquel's brother? Think hard...Carmen belongs to Niknakz93, from her story "Help! My Daddy is an Archangel!"  
**


	6. The Shape Of Things To Come

"They _need_ to know!" Racquel hissed, her human emotions in control, something she rarely let happen.

"No," Balthazar said simply, their blue eyes locking. He took a sip of the scotch in his hand.

Racquel glared. "If they know, they'll get to it before Raphael does. And _save_ it." she explained.

Balthazar, drink in hand, looked thoughtful. "Fine. But if you get caught, don't tell the angels _I_ gave you permission." he decided, swishing his cup around.

"Thank you," Racquel said, relaxing herself before vanishing.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure..." Balthazar said quietly.

* * *

**Waycross, Georgia**

Racquel peered in the window of the house, the moon shining in to get a glance.

She saw the _very_ pregnant woman relaxed on her bed, her husband laying with her as they talked. Her husband, Riley, was gorgeous with deep green eyes and jet black hair, while his wife had blond hair and blue eyes.

Riley was so excited that he was going to be a father, only there was one slight problem with that.

The child wasn't his.

And it was no ordinary child…

Racquel looked a bit sad; the time was soon coming.

She vanished.

* * *

**Raleigh, North Carolina  
**

Racquel knocked on the door.

A woman with long light brown hair and blue eyes answered. "Sarah Agate?" Racquel guessed.

Sarah blinked, "That's me." she said.

Racquel nodded. "When you had your daughter, was it painful at all?" she asked.

Sarah blinked again, "What?" she asked.

Racquel sighed, "When you gave birth to Lyra, was it painful?" she repeated.

Sarah went wide-eyed. "Is Lyra okay?" she asked.

Racquel nodded, "She is fine." she stared hard, waiting for Sarah's answer.

Sarah blinked for a third time. "I don't remember really... but the doctors said I nearly died. They said my guardian angels kept me alive." she explained. "And I certainly believe it." she said. Meeting Gabriel and knocking him up did that to you.

Racquel nodded; she remembered it very well…

**_Almost 17 years ago…_**

"_No one can contact Gabriel?" Michael demanded._

_No one answered. _

"_What is the matter?" Racquel asked._

"_Joshua has a message from God," Michael announced, stepping aside as Joshua stepped forth._

_ "God says…it is very important that Lyra Agate be born; her mother cannot die. Gabriel's children may be useful in the future." he explained._

_Racquel was in shock... Gabriel had children?_

"_I will ensure that she is born and her mother is safe," Michael declared, then put Joshua in charge until his return._

_"Racquel," Joshua said then. "Before you go..."_

_"Yes?" she asked._

_"God has something he wants you to do." Joshua announced._

_The angel nearly gasped. "What is it?"  
_

"Are you…okay?"

Racquel looked up to see Sarah looking concerned.

She nodded, "I'm fine, thank you." she said.

"Okay…why did you ask that question?" Sarah asked then.

Racquel stepped back. "Because there is another angel soon to be born, and I wanted to know if the mother would live or not." she explained.

And then she was gone, making Sarah jump back in shock.

"Ah, hell...it's always something..." she grumbled.

* * *

**June 13, 2010**

Carmen woke me up, telling me to go up to their hotel room and clean up, Lyra went to get breakfast. I snatched my suitcase from the trunk and teleported upstairs. About an hour later, I exited the bathroom to smell McDonalds. Lyra pointed over to the table, where a meal of pancakes and sausage patties, along with orange juice awaited me.

"Thanks," I said hungrily, going over, ready to make a feast of myself.

Afterward, the three of us reappeared in my car. "To home we go." Lyra said happily, turning the car on.

I was sat in the back again, going through unread texts on my phone. I snapped my fingers, making my hair turn into the form of a long, big braid. After putting my phone away, I yawned, then laid back down again.

Lyra pushed some buttons on the GPS, then started driving. I noticed that Carmen was looking a bit odd.

_Are you okay?_ I asked telepathically.

She flinched, then said _Fine, just tired..._

I knew she was lying._ It's about Gabriel isn't it?_

_...yeah._

_It's okay to cry, you know._

_I know, but it's hard to. I hardly knew him...but Lyra, she got close to him. She was crying last night at the hotel._

My eyes flickered over to Lyra, who was busily driving.

_Oh..._ was all I said.

* * *

As the day rolled on, Lyra and Carmen switched places for driving so she could rest for a while.

I was still sat in the back, flipping through the photo album Natalie made for me before Lyra and I left.

I sighed... I missed her already. Maybe when we stopped at Lyra's mom's, I'd go pay them a visit.

Soon after, I decided to take a nap; as I made myself comfortable, I fell asleep thinking things were gonna be okay from now, excluding all that crap about Raphael.

But little to my knowing, I was wrong. It was only just the beginning...

* * *

**Sarah belongs to Niknakz93 from her story "Help! My Daddy is an Archangel!", another angel's gonna be born soon, whose is it? I'd love for you all to guess, it's gonna be a shocker!**


	7. Blood Ties

I learned a lot about my cousins on this drive.

Lyra met Gabriel, her dad, for the first time on her sixteenth birthday last year, October eighth.

A lotta' crazy happened. Castiel tried to _kill_ her. Whoa. She was abducted by fallen angels to lure Gabriel in a trap. Gabriel left after all that ended. Lyra didn't hear from him again until he left her a note to come find me.

Which is how we met.

Carmen, on the other hand, had a tougher life. Her mom was killed when she was six, possessed by demons and blew up the house.

But Amii Ashby left Carmen a diary, consisting of her travels with Carmen's birth father…Gabriel. She used the diary and she found Lyra, and eventually Gabriel himself.

There were a lot of struggles during this, but in the end Carmen forgave her dad. And things were okay.

But now _both_ of her parents were dead.

* * *

At sunset, it was my turn to drive. At least until we found a hotel or motel; we were in Virginia now. Tomorrow we'd be in North Carolina, where Lyra's mom lived.

"So, Lynn." Carmen said, who was sat in the passenger seat, Lyra was relaxed in the back.

"Hm?" I asked, checking the GPS.

"We've told you about us. Tell us about you." Carmen urged.

I sighed, "Alright." I inhaled deeply. "I was eight when I figured out I had powers. But I didn't know I was an angel until last September." I started.

"Castiel came for me; said he needed me and flat-out told me the truth: that I was Lucifer's daughter. So I left with him, leaving my parents, Natalie, and my brother Jasper behind. I met the Winchesters, and helped them in the Apocalypse."

"Jasper?" Lyra repeated. "How old is he?"

"He would have been fourteen." I said, not seeing odd looks on her and Carmen's faces.

"Winchesters?" Carmen repeated then. "I thought it was only Dean."

"No, no, there was Sam, but...he's gone." I said quietly.

"I met Raphael and Gabriel. Gabriel said that when I was born in Hell, Michael pulled me out, and put me in a vessel," I looked down at myself. "When it was a baby. And supposedly vessels don't age, but here I am, fifteen years and growing." I laughed. "Then I found out that Lucifer took vessel in my best friend's uncle; Nick." I continued.

"Oh yeah, the hot guy." Carmen remarked.

I flashed a smile. "I had the choice of joining him or going against him. Obviously I didn't join him."

_"Obviously."_ Lyra agreed.

"I encountered one of the Four Horsemen, Famine. Then the angels brought back the Winchester's brother, Adam. Since Dean wasn't gonna say yes to Michael. they chose Adam. The angels took him, and we went to get him back." I continued.

"But I was knocked out and woke up maybe weeks later to see Gabriel." I said sadly. "He took me to a hotel where the Winchesters were, along with pagan gods. And get this, Natalie and Jasper were there too."

"Why?" Carmen asked.

I shrugged. "Lucifer came. He killed all the gods, and he 'killed' Gabriel, but it was a trick, I found this out when you guys saved me from Hell." I said, glancing at the GPS again. "Right after, Jasper takes the Archangel Blade from Lucifer and stabs me." I announced.

Carmen and Lyra gasped, "Why?" Lyra asked.

"Because Lucifer killed our parents." I told her.

"Damn…" Carmen muttered.

"But then, as I was dead, Lucifer…he killed Jasper."

_I will never forgive you. You son of a bitch._

I hope he heard that.

I explained the rest of the story, being in Heaven. The events of when Sam and Michael jumped in the hole to hell. When I was done, I gave a long sigh.

"Sucks being the kid of an angel, huh?" Carmen joked.

I could only nod my head.

* * *

**Richmond, Virginia**

As I pulled into the parking lot of a hotel, I saw that white-head angel appear. "Hello all." she greeted as we got out of the car.

Carmen snarled, "What do you want?" she asked.

Racquel sighed. "I've come to say-"

_"__You won't say a blasted thing!"_

We all looked over to see a slightly pissed off guy. He was sort've big, dark hair, and a long black trench coat.

Racquel raised an eye. "Crowley," she recognized.

I almost spazzed; this was the fool who gave Sam and Dean the Colt to use on Lucifer? I hadn't had the chance to meet him the times he came around.

The first time his house was covered in anti-angel shields. And the next times…I was kinda dead, thanks to my brother, when Crowley came back around.

But what the hell was he doing here?

"Tell us what?" Carmen asked.

Crowley growled, "Nothing at all!" he glared at Racquel.

"They need to know, it'll be bor-" she cut in.

"Damnit!" Crowley sent Racquel flying backwards.

Was she about to say _born?_ That didn't sound good. Just then Carmen pounced on Crowley, "Tell us what?" she demanded, pinning him down.

He smirked, "I can't tell you love." he said in a low voice.

"Ugh," Carmen picked him up, turned and threw him away into the ground. As he landed, Racquel came back up.

_You need to hear this, Lynn._

I flinched._ Why, Lucifer? Is she one of your petty angel freaks?_

_No, but listen to what she has to say, do not let Crowley interfere._

_Why?_

_Because no matter what you do after she tells you, you cannot stop it._

_Stop what?_

He didn't respond, but I swear in my mind he started smiling. Lyra looked around, hoping no one was watching.

"What the fuck is going _on_?" I demanded then.

Racquel sighed, then glanced at the knocked out Crowley. "Something…something…" she stuttered.

"Get on with it!" Carmen said, annoyed.

"Something's gonna be born?" I guessed.

Racquel nodded. "Yes," then she stared hard at me.

I raised an eye, "Okay, _and?_" I asked. She kept staring. "What, is it a _demon_ baby?" I asked. Racquel still stared. Now I was getting annoyed. "An _angel_ baby?" I asked then.

Racquel's blue eyes remained still

"Archangel baby?" Lyra guessed.

My emerald eyes were wide when Racquel nodded. Carmen stepped up. "What?" she asked.

"It will be born soon, and it will be bad if it ends up in the wrong hands." she explained.

I tilted my head, "Why? Who is it?" I asked. Racquel's mouth opened to speak, but said nothing. "Well?" I said impatiently. Then she finally spoke again.

"It is your sister, Lynn."


	8. Hello, I'm Your Mind

"W…what?" I gaped. Did she just say my _sister_?

"Shit," Carmen was just as shocked.

"How is it my _sister_?" I asked.

Racquel sighed. "Lucifer, it was his fail-safe plan." she began. "In case he couldn't get you to join him, and if he'd been trapped in Hell again…he'd use this child to try and break free again." she explained.

I stopped. "But if he's trapped, how will she know about him?" I asked.

"He will talk to her through telepathy," Racquel said.

_Like he does with me _I realized._ Shit!_ Castieldamnit. This sucks. "Where is she? Well err, the mother?" I asked.

Racquel shook her head. "She is not yet in labor. Very soon though." she said.

I growled, "Well who is she?" I asked.

"Her name is Leah Cobalt," Racquel explained.

I went up and grabbed her by her shirt. "Take me to her. Now." I demanded.

"I cannot," she said simply. "But," she added. "You will have to take it when it's born." she announced.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Why do you keep calling the baby 'it'?" Carmen asked.

"Anything born under Lucifer does not deserve a title." Racquel told her.

I frowned. "Gee thanks I feel so loved." I said sarcastically.

"You are different. You've always been…_good_." Racquel assured.

Before I could even ask, Carmen butted in; "Why does she have to take the baby when it's born?" she asked. I blinked, remembering Racquel said that, then I let go of her.

"If Raphael or any demons get it before you do…" she started.

Meanwhile, Lyra went over to get Crowley awake. "Hey," she hissed, shaking him. "Get up," then she blinked as he opened his eyes.

"I must say." he started. "You're kinda cute for a little Nephilim." he announced.

"Wait…what are we supposed to do when we take her?" I asked.

"Give it to it's other father." Racquel decided.

"It's _her_ damnit!" Carmen snarled.

"Who's the dad? Besides Lucifer?" I asked.

Racquel smiled, "Guess. The child was made when Lucifer was first set free." she explained.

I raised an eye, then went into thought._ When he was first set free…_ "Oh shit." I said in horror.

"Who is it?" Carmen asked.

I groaned. "It's Nick…" Racquel nodded.

"The vessel Lucifer was in?" Carmen realized.

"Yeah…_oh geez_…look." I started. "I cant— he— its—" I held my head in pain. "I _can't_ do that. He's already been through _so_ much…" I explained.

"You have to Lynn. It will be the only way it'll be safe, with him." Racquel stated.

"_Her_!" Carmen yelled.

"How am I supposed to get him to believe me when I tell him he has a daughter?" I demanded.

"Ask him if the mother's name sounds familiar, then he will believe you." Racquel explained, then looked past us.

"Well," Crowley said, hands in pockets. "I didn't know you wanted to keep the thing safe from Lucifer." he was shocked.

Racquel glared, "Why would I want him to break free again? It will be the end of us all." she explained.

"You're most definitely right." Crowley agreed, looking around at all of us. Lyra snorted, Carmen looked blank, and Racquel glared.

Minutes later, both demon and angel left, and I gave notice when Crowley gave an odd look to Lyra, which made Carmen look hell-bent on wanting to kick his ass.

Finally, we went into the hotel, got a room. And I passed the hell out, dreaming of a crying baby.

* * *

**June 14, 2010**

**Raleigh, North Carolina**

The next afternoon, we reached Lyra's moms' house. Sarah Agate's her name and my, she is pretty. Long, light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi Carmen," she greeted, giving her a hug, then looked at me. "Let me guess, you're Lynn?"

I nodded, "That's right." I held out my hand. "Nice to meet you." I added.

She shook, "You too." she said smiling. She led us inside, and we seated on the couch and chairs.

I was sat in a big red chair, two fingers against my right temple, thinking.

_Are you devising a plan or what? _Carmen asked then.

_Yeah…_

_Got anything?_

_Not yet- but I don't doubt that there'll be demons and Raph's angels waiting, it might be a war zone. _

_And we'll win. I don't doubt THAT._

_What makes you so sure?_

_Well you're Luci-Lou's kid right? Won't the demons do as you say?_

_Yeah right._

_Well…we'll see when the time comes._

_Yep._

"Do you want a drink Lynn? We got water, milk, Coca-Cola-" Lyra offered.

"Do you have orange juice?" I asked suddenly.

She stopped, "…yeah." she said, getting it out. "Mom? Car?" she asked then.

"I'm fine," Sarah said.

"Just water," Carmen told her.

_Thanks Carmen_ I said then.

She blinked, but didn't look at me._ For what?_

_Understanding... I could never tell Lyra any of this._

_You should, she's a good listener, and she cares about you. When she came back from Hell, she was more motivated to bring you back then anything else._

_Really?_

_Yeah._ She smiled at me.

I smiled at Lyra as she handed me my cup of juice. "Thanks." I said lightly. Then as I sipped my drink, I decided to chat with someone else.

_Um…Lucifer?_ I waited, still sipping._  
_

_Yes?_ Finally!_  
_

_Why didn't you tell me about Leah Cobalt?_

_Because…you would try and do what you think you're going to do._

_What I 'think'?_

_That's right. But whatever you do Lynn…don't let the angels take my unborn daughter; your sister.  
_

_You have no right to call her that!  
_

_What is with your tone?_

_How the hell am I even talking to you anyway? You're in Hell._

_It's quite simple, I can talk to you through telepathy because you are my daughter._

_Ugh; don't say that. Makes me sick. So…is that why I can do the same with Lyra and Carmen? 'Cause they're family?_

…_yes._

I didn't say anything else after that, and vaguely listened as Lyra babbled stuff to her mom, Carmen giving me secret looks every few minutes.

But as they were talking, I started grinning, Carmen noticed._ What is it? _she asked.

I kept grinning, for I had come up with a plan.

A plan that I would save my sister with.

* * *

**Whoa! So the devil is having another kid, only because he needed a fail-safe. What exactly is Lynn's plan to save her soon to be born sister—?  
**


	9. Look Beyond The Crossroads

**June 15, 2010**

_"Calm down fangirl. But yeah, he's back. He's been back, apparently."_

_"Sam. You're okay?"_

_"Yeah, are you?"_

_"Ooh, hey Carmen."_

_"Well, I must say...this has been quite the family reunion."_

_"Ugh, let's get this over with. What do you want?"_

_"We're about to go to war."_

* * *

I told my idea to Carmen and Lyra. "That's your plan?"

I nodded. "Gotta make a phone call." I pulled out my phone. Would he even _answer?_ I hadn't seen him since that day in Stull Cemetery...

...

...

...

...

_"Hello?"_

"Bobby?" I said quickly.

_"...Lynn?" _he recognized._  
_

"Hi." I said.

_"Hey kid. You alright?" _he asked._  
_

"Yeah. Hey...I need you to get Dean to your house. And Crowley." I told him.

_"Crowley?" _he repeated._  
_

"Yeah." I confirmed.

_"How do you know him? You weren't around when we last saw him." _he asked._  
_

"Um...I'm the devil's kid. He's a demon." I responded.

_"Point taken. Alright. Why him?"_

"Oh I believe he'll wanna help with all he's got this time..." I assured. Hanging up, I looked at my cousins. "You tell Sarah bye?"

"Yeah, told her we'd be back." Lyra said.

"Alright, let's go." I put my hands on their shoulders.

* * *

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

"Eh?" Carmen said. "He owns a junkyard?"

"Pretty cool." I said, tapping on the door of his house. It opened, and there stood Bobby Singer. Always in that hat of his. "Bobby." I said.

"Kid," he said, and I went up to give him a hug. "You look good."

"Thanks," I said.

"Who're they?" he asked.

"My cousins. Carmen and Lyra." I introduced.

"Cousins-?" he choked.

"Gabriel's kids." I told him.

"...I'll be damned." Bobby said.

* * *

About an hour later, I heard a car pull up. Going outside, I saw the Impala.

It'd only been _five_ days since I've seen Dean, but with everything that's happened...feels like a year.

The passenger door opened as well and a taller man got out—

_"Sam?"_

My emerald eyes wide, I watched him exit the car. Sam. _Sammy!_

"Sam?" I said again. He was...back? From Hell—? How?

"Hey Lynn," he said, and I tackled him down.

_"Sam!"_ I shrieked.

"Calm down fangirl," Dean said. "But yeah, he's back. He's _been_ back, apparently."

"Sam," I said again. "You're okay?"

"Yeah, are you?" he asked back, in a sort of cocky way.

"Ooh, hey Carmen." Dean said to the tall girl behind. I felt her grin at him.

"Well," I looked past Sam to see Crowley. "I must say...this has been quite the family reunion."

"Ugh," Dean whined. "Let's get this over with. What do you want?" he asked.

"We're about to go to war," I cleared my throat.

"What?" Sam asked.

"There's this baby, it'll be born soon—" I started.

_Tomorrow._ Racquel said in my mind. _It is tomorrow. Leah Cobalt has entered the hospital._

_What? We gotta go now!_

_No! We wait until it is born._

"Tomorrow," I said. "Most likely tomorrow. We have to save..._her_. She's wanted by Heaven and Hell."

"Why?" Dean asked.

I felt Crowley tense. "Think I know?" I lied. "Angels are full of crap." Which was a truth.

* * *

"You said Waycross?" Crowley asked, whipping out a map.

"Yeah," I confirmed.

He laid out the large map on the table. "Satilla Regional Medical Center. This here's the whole interior design of the hospital. What room is the mother in?" he explained.

_123_, Racquel said.

"Uh—room 123." I told him. All eight of us circled the table.

"Now, I don't know about the angels, but I know that Lucifer will have about a but-load of demons or so placed in the whole building, most of them will probably be disguised as doctors or—nurses." Crowley explained.

"Decoys," I figured, just as I saw the front door bust open, and an African-American man with a mustache came in.

"What the hell? Bobby?" he asked.

"Guys, this is Rufus Turner." Bobby introduced. "He can help."

He stepped up, "Something about rescuing a baby?" he guessed. "And you guys are—?"

"Lynn Logan," I said, hand held out.

He shook it. "The devil's kid? Heard about you from demons."

"Nice to know," I said.

"Anyways," Crowley said. "Like devil girl said, decoys. We need to distract them, while the rest us can extract the baby out of there."

"So tomorrow we take on an army of angels and demons in a hospital." Dean realized.

"Sounds fun, doesn't it?" Crowley asked.

"Oh yeah." Dean joined the sarcasm.

* * *

When the night came, Crowley left, after going over the plan again.

Lyra seemed to get along with Bobby, while I think Carmen and Dean shacked up. Original.

Sam had seemed...different. Why? I survived Hell, and I'm still the same...right?

"You okay?" He sat next to me where I was, in the far corner of the living room.

I nodded. "Just thinking." I said.

"About what?" he asked.

"Things..." I said, which was true. Only I wasn't gonna tell him:

_Baby sister of mine, I'm coming for ya._

* * *

**Whay! Sam's back, but soulless...no one knows yet, though. And so tomorrow is the day...will it go as planned?**


	10. Operation: Rescue Adena

**June 16, 2010  
Waycross, Georgia  
Satilla Regional Medical Center**

We were in the parking lot. In my black Buick, was Sam and I in the back, Bobby and Rufus in the front. In Dean's Impala, was Lyra and Carmen in the back, Dean and Crowley in the front.

Funny, right?

Seeing nothing unusual from the outside with binoculars, I put them down. "Let's go," exiting the car, Sam and I went for the entrance.

_Good luck, _I heard Carmen.

_Yeah, _I said glumly.

I thought of the plan. The night before, I went to my grandma's, and took the Archangels Blade. I gave it to Carmen.

If there were demons, I'd just gank them.

* * *

In the lobby, we went up to the receptionist. "Yes?" she asked. Her hair was dark, and her eyes were like Dean's.

"Can you tell me where Leah Cobalt's room is? She's due to have a baby..." I explained.

"Relation to the mother?" the lady asked.

"She's our aunt," I lied.

I felt Sam relax. But the lady didn't look convinced. "Your names?"

I couldn't say my real name, demons or angels could be here. Hell this lady could be one of them. She wasn't a demon, I know that for sure.

"Megyn Vercetti. This is my brother Tommy." I introduced. Thank you, Vice City.

As the lady was typing, I twiddled my finger. Then she smiled. "Room 123. Down the left." she nodded her head in the direction.

"Thanks, come on Tommy." I said.

"Coming, Megyn." Sam said, glaring at me.

* * *

Reaching the room, I was speechless. There was the mother of my soon-coming sister.

Leah; her hair was blond, her eyes an average shade of blue. There was a man with her, probably her husband. He had green eyes and jet-black hair, very good looking.

Then again, anyone with eyes like mine is beautiful, no offense.

_"You shouldn't have come here."_

Turning around, Sam and I were blasted away towards the exit that Crowley pointed out.

Leah's husband ran out. "Get him!" I said to Sam.

As we got up, I grimaced at the angel before me. His head was blond, and his eyes were brown, reminding me of my mo- foster mother, Lindsay.

I missed her more than anything...

Sam pulled the man back in Leah's room. "Who are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm Riley, who the hell are you?" he asked back.

"My name is Sam, I—" he was interrupted by a loud noise.

The guys, and Leah, all looked to see the man angel tackle me outside. Leah's eyes had widened by then. The last time she saw strength like that was when—

"Oh God," she moaned. "Riley!"

Her husband looked over, "Leah?"

"She's coming!" Leah yelled, leaning back.

...

...

...

"Showtime," Crowley said, exiting the Impala.

_Lynn?_ Carmen asked.

_Kinda busy in a brawl right now!_ I told her.

Her caramel eyes wide, Carmen fled the car and ran for the hospital. "Carmen!" Lyra got out and followed. The men followed them in.

...

...

...

Outside, I rubbed my mouth, which was covered in blood.

"Why fight it Lynn? Your father will acquire the baby." blondie told me.

I scoffed, "In his dreams."

He shook his head. "We're so disappointed."

"I could care less," I said. I ran at him and we collided.

...

...

...

In the lobby, Carmen stabbed an angel with the sword, just as Bobby blasted a demon with a salt-filled shotgun shell.

Crowley looked like he was enjoying himself.

Dean looked agitated, and Lyra was helping Rufus gank a demon.

"This damn baby better be worth all this hassle," Bobby muttered.

...

...

...

_Lynn._

"Oh great," I said aloud.

_You need to defeat him._

"Is that so?" I asked. Blondie looked at me weird.

_Yes, now repeat after me._ He said a chant.

"Uh...aro...zono..dai..mai...kan..zeh...to?" I tried. ...Blondie looked _freaked_.

_Say it all together._

"Okay. Aro zono dai mai kan zeh to!" I didn't even have to wait a second to see what happened.

* * *

Right after I said the Enochian words, I felt my back feel like it was on fire. "God_damn_!" I said, holding myself.

"Oh-!" blondie shrieked, falling back away from me. What the hell was with him?

Then I knew...

I slightly glanced over behind my shoulder, and stopped. Large, black wings were outstretched my from my shoulders. "What the hell..." I said, not in the form if a question.

_Now finish him. _Lucifer ordered.

_Holy shit...!_

_You cannot lose focus._

_Oh yeah, right. Awooo!_ I charged forward, grabbed the blond, then threw him up high in the air. Then like force, I flapped my wings and pushed myself up after him.

THIS IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN TELEPORTING!

When I reached blondie, I uppercut him. Then I did a twirl like a freaking ballerina, then kicked his face. Right before he could fall I pressed my hands together to form a large fist and slammed him on his head, sending him straight back down.

Oh boy I sure killed him dead.

As I flew down and lightly landed on my feet, I felt my wings fade away. "Damn…that was awesome. Thanks Daddy Devil." I said aloud.

_You're welcome._

_Ugh, I wish you'd ignore me when I say stuff like that._

_Why?_

…_never mind._

I turned and ran inside. I stopped frozen when I heard the crying. I looked left, into Leah's room.

My sister was finally here.

_"Lynn!"_ I heard ahead. I ran forward out towards the main lobby.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yep," Carmen said, looking rather happy.

"Where's all the…_bodies_?" I asked, looking around.

"Don't worry about that," Crowley said, grinning. Lyra grinned slightly also.

Just then all the doctors and nurses ran in, wheeling my sister down the hall to the nursery department. "Follow them." I said to Carmen, who nodded and paced after them. I turned and ran back to Leah's room.

Only to see her _dying_. "Leah?" her husband sounded frantic. I shoved him out of the way and went down to her.

"Leah?" I said, looking hard at her. "I'm very sorry this happened to you." I said.

"What? That I had the Devil's child?" she choked.

"You're not the only one. You just made me a sister." I announced.

Her blue eyes went wide. "You're-?" she gasped.

"I am." I said. "And I promise you, I will not let him harm your daughter." I assured.

She sighed, then tried to smile. "Could you…do me a favor?" she said, looking straight out the window.

"Yes?" I said.

"Tell Riley that I love him…" her breaths were getting short. I looked at her husband, fear in both of our eyes. "And…" Leah breathed. She looked straight back at me. "…name her…name her…please name her…" her eyes went shut.

She was gone...

I stood up. "I'm sorry..." I said to Riley. But then I heard a gasp. I turned around to see a knife go right through the man, it was pulled out, and he fell flat.

"What the fu…" I watched him fall, then looked back up.

"Oops..." Racquel said, raising an eye.

"What the fuck did you _kill_ him for?" I demanded.

She shrugged. "Beats me," she said. I went up and punched her in her damn face.

_I did some mind tricking to the docs and nurses. But you should get over here_ I heard Carmen.

"Come on Sam," I pushed the white-head out of the way, and ran down the hall, Sam close behind.

* * *

The seven of us joined Carmen in the nursery, where we looked through the window at the baby. "She's so cute..." Lyra gushed.

I saw Racquel join us. "Well. Now that that's all over. Are you going to give it to it's father?" she asked.

I gulped. "Yeah..." I said, though I wasn't really sure myself. Did I really wanna give Nick this burden to bear? "When Leah said 'please name her'. What was she gonna say?" I asked then.

"Exactly that. She wanted YOU to give her a name." Racquel explained.

"Oh..." I said, looking back through the glass window.

"Why you?" Dean asked.

I gulped. I couldn't tell them. He'd kill the baby in a heartbeat. Sam knew—and bless him for keeping quiet. "I have no idea..." I lied.

"So is that it? We free to go?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah," I looked at him. "Thanks guys." I said.

"See you around..." Sam said as the others were set to leave.

I nodded. "Sooner than we think I'm guessing..." I said. He nodded, then followed Dean. "Lyra? Can you go bring the car up to the front?" I asked.

"Sure," she said, disappearing.

"Hello." a guy said then. Carmen and I looked to see Dr. Stark, his tag said. Stark...my mom's maiden name. Fight the tears...His eyes were a little small and light, and he had sort of poofyish tree bark colored hair. And he had a baby face—he looked younger than he probably is. I realized that he was still under Carmen's trance.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

He smiled. "She's doing just fine. Her status is actually off the charts- means she's very healthy for just being born." he explained.

_I've dealt with Riley's body_ Racquel said to me. I shot her a look, then asked, "When can she go home?" I looked back down in the nursery.

"At the rate she's at now…the day after tomorrow." he announced.

I sighed. "Good. Can we go see her?" I asked then.

"Certainly," Dr. Stark said. He led us around and into the nursery. We passed all kinds of other babies, but I was only focused on one.

"How's Leah?" I asked, lying.

His face fell. "Mrs. Cobalt passed away giving birth." he said sadly.

Damn, I could've been an actress. "Oh my—" I covered my mouth, acting like I wasn't already sad.

All of a sudden I saw Racquel jerk up._ Trouble outside _she alerted. She must've told Carmen too—she flinched.

_Go_ I said, and they both fled. The doctor didn't seem to notice. "Can I hold her?" I asked. He smiled.

"Sure," he directed me over to a large pink chair.

"What's her statistics?" I asked.

"Ah..." he pulled out her file. "6.3 pounds." he explained, as he carefully picked her up. I wasn't sure if that was healthy or not, I've never been good with babies. He walked over and gently handed her to me.

"Ohh…" I gushed as she looked up at me. She had deep sapphire eyes, but her facial features made her look just like Nick. "Hi little baby…" I gushed.

"Are you her guardian, since Mrs. Cobalt-?" Dr. Stark asked.

"Uh, yes," I said, thankful he was still being mind tricked.

"Have you decided on a name?" he asked.

I stared down at the baby, who was cooing a lil bit, making me smile and saw 'awww…' then I thought, she's so innocent.

So delicate.

...that was it!

"Can you look up any names that mean delicate?" I requested.

"Sure thing." he went over to the computer and did some typing. "Let's see…there's Delilah, Eidel, Adena-" he started.

"Adena," I repeated. "Adena," I said again. "I like that. Adena... Adena." I decided. She had her fingers wrapped around my pinky. "Addy for short. I like it." I said happily.

And baby Adena cooed once again.

* * *

**Aww, happy ending for now …Lynn's still undecided on wanting to give the baby to Nick—what'll she do? Much thanks for letting me use Addy! Adena, Leah & Riley belong to Niknakz93 from her story, "Help! My Daddy is the Devil!"  
**


	11. Something Wicked Comes This Way

**June 19, 2010  
**

Three days later, and I could take lil Adena…home? I should say. Not really. I put her in an infant car seat that Carmen jacked and buckled it up in the back of my black Buick, then I teleported inside, and sat in the middle seat.

"Good Gabriel, it's hot." Lyra whined, cranking on the AC.

"Hey," I hissed. "Not so high." I snapped my fingers and made the AC drop a level or two.

"Don't get the baby cold." Carmen explained, turning the gear to drive.

I peeked over at Adena—she was fast asleep, her little angel plushie I got tucked in with her under her blanket. "Aww…" I gushed. "She's just so cute."

"Where are we going?" Carmen asked.

"Uhh..." I said. Yesterday we teleported back to Sarah's to say goodbye. Now…?

"Bobby's?" Lyra suggested. I shook my head, we had our visit.

"You're having second thoughts," I then heard Racquel as she appeared in the seat next to me.

"Hey—!" I gaped. "What're you talking about?" I asked.

"To give it to Nick," Racquel explained.

Before I could speak—Carmen snarled, "Goddamnit how many times do I have to say it? HER, not IT." I could _feel _the anger emanating from her body.

"Shut up everyone!" I said then. "If any of you wake up Adena I'm gonna be pissed." I announced. Everyone was silent. "Now just give me a second to think." I said then, closing my eyes.

_You are doubting your decision._

I opened my eyes and silently scowled at daddy devil.

_Go away..._

_I am away. I am nowhere near you._

_I meant like quit talking to me!_

_Why? I thought you had said you enjoyed my voice._

I tried not to scoff._ I do, but then I remember whose voice it is. _

_Can I offer a suggestion?_

I narrowed my eyes in disgust._ What?_

_Give her to me._

_What? Adena?_

_Yes._

_Dream the fuck on. You'll never touch her._

_The safest place for her is with me. Up there, all of my demons will attempt t__o_ _acquire her._

_And I'll just kill them all._

_What if you give her to Nick? How will you protect her?_

_Listen to me—the day I give Adena to you is when I'd kill myself._

_Well…one of you down here would be nice._

_Dream on, I wouldn't dare help you bust free again._

_But it will happen, Lynn._

_I don't think so. And if you even TRY talking to Adena when she's older…so help me God I will go straight to hell and kick your ass. Got it?_

Silence.

"Delaware. Drive to Delaware." I said out loud.

"So you've decided?" Racquel asked.

I sighed, then looked down at Addy. "Yeah…she should be with her dad." I explained.

"Wouldn't it be better if we just teleported?" Carmen suggested.

My eyes went wide, then I looked up. "NO!" I screeched. Carmen blinked, then looked at me, caramel eyes wide. "Drive, I wanna spend as much time with her as possible." I looked back at the sleeping angel, who didn't stir at my raised tone.

"Alll-rightyyy." Carmen rolled her tongue.

"Thank you Lynn," Racquel said, looking at me.

"For what?" I asked, locking my emerald eyes with her sky-blue ones.

"For making the right choice." She disappeared.

* * *

About an hour later Carmen pulled into a Burger King, wanting food. After Lyra gave her order I told her I wanted my two favorite foods—fries and onion rings, and whatever other greasy foods they had.

"You like grease stuff?" Lyra realized.

"Hell yeah. Stuff's _delicious_." I explained, grinning.

...

...

...

_**Meanwhile…**_

Two men, who weren't _men_ at all, were sat in a car in a parking lot across the street from the Burger King.

"Say Jackson…shouldn't we go pay them a visit? The annoying girl went inside, leaving the other two perfectly open for us." the one suggested.

Jackson, who had golden tan hair and light blue eyes, put on a sly grin. "No Corey, not just yet. They have a baby in there." he explained.

Corey, who had gray-black hair and blue-gray eyes smirked. He was the mystery man who kissed Lyra back in Dover. "You know Jackson, you and I should be enemies, not allies." he announced.

Jackson shrugged. "Does it matter?" he asked.

Not answering, Corey cupped his chin with his hand and gazed across the parking lot, at Lyra… Lust filled his eyes. He sighed, clapped his hands, then looked at Jackson. "Let me guess: you're gonna kill everyone in that restaurant after they leave right?" he assumed.

Jackson considered this, "Yeah, I think I am." he agreed.

Corey shook his head, grinning. "You're definitely one of Lucifer's demons." he said.

Jackson gave a slight glare. "Says the demon who was made by _Michael._" he argued.

"But I'm the good guy here Jackson, you're not." Corey explained.

All of a sudden they saw Carmen emerge from the building and enter the car. A few minutes later she turned the vehicle on and drove off.

"You staying out this time?" Jackson asked, half opening the door.

"Yeah, I'll pass this one." Corey said, putting his legs up on the dashboard.

"You're missing out on all the fun..." Jackson teased, exiting the car.

"Don't I know it.." Corey agreed as Jackson teleported.

Just seconds later, he heard screams from inside the building.


	12. Beautiful Hell

**J****une 20, 2010  
**

"Where are we now?" I asked as Carmen pulled up at a rest stop.

"In the middle of North Carolina," she announced, stretching her arms and legs.

I unbuckled the car seat, took it, and carried it inside the building. In the bathroom, I flipped open the Koala Baby Station changing thing. I laid a blanket down, then took Adena out of her seat. She cried a little as I held her up. "Aww shh, it's okay Addy." I soothed as I placed her down, then I stared at her.

I had _no_ idea how to change a diaper.

Then I had an idea. I unbuckled the bottom part of her pink onesie, then undid her diaper. I snapped my fingers and voila, it was magically changed. Addy sighed contently in relief. I picked her up, and put the blanket back in her seat.

I teleported the seat back to the car, then held Addy as I walked out into the lobby where the food court was.

"Lyra?" I said, seeing her sat at a table.

"Yeah?" she looked up, closing her phone.

"Take her for just a sec?" I asked.

"Oh, sure," she agreed, standing up as I handed her Addy.

Before I released her I said, "Please be careful." eying Lyra seriously.

Her chocolate eyes blinked. "Okay," she nodded, shifting Addy so they'd both be comfortable. I quick dashed to the bathroom and did business. Afterwards, as I was cleaning my hands, I stared at myself in the mirror.

"Hell. You look tired kiddo."

I turned over to see Gabriel standing next to me.

"Gabriel?" I gasped. He shook his head.

"Nah—just a figment of your imagination." he explained.

"Oh…" my eyes saddened. I looked down underneath all the stalls, no one else was in here.

"You should get some sleep Lynny." Gabe suggested.

I splashed water over my face. "I can't…I gotta watch Addy…" I moaned.

He stared me by looking in the mirror. "What, you don't trust Carmen and Lyra?" he realized.

"Uh…" I said. He shot me a look. "No, I don't. Not all the way." I said sadly, looking down at the sink.

"Aww…you should. They're great kids." Gabe said, a sweet smile on his face.

"I know…I don't know what it is…" I admitted, rubbing my eyes.

"So," he said then. "Adena huh? You know that's an old word for 'child of Hell'?" he asked.

I blinked. "Are you serious?" I said.

"Yep," he looked back at me. "So if you put yours and her names together, you get 'beautiful hell'." he announced. "But I like 'Addy'." he admitted. "Will you tell her about her Uncle Gabe?" he asked.

"I will," I promised. All of a sudden I turned towards him and hugged him tight, closing my eyes.

"Take care Lynny," he said. I opened my eyes and saw that I was holding empty air. I held back tears, wiped my eyes, then trudged back out to the food court.

Lyra handed me Addy so she could eat. Addy was fast asleep, head nestled against my shoulder. I sat down next to Carmen, across from Lyra.

"I got you fries," Carmen pointed down.

"Ooo, thanks," I said, grabbing a couple.

...

...

...

Jackson and Corey were sat across the food court, eying the girls.

"I can't wait to wipe that smirk off of that bitches' face..." Jackson muttered.

"Who, Carmen?" Corey guessed. Jackson nodded, sipping his pop. "If you do that—you won't win Lynn's trust, or her _loooove_." Corey sniggered.

Jackson grinned slyly. "I don't care about the trust." he explained.

"Yeah yeah…the devil created you to love her. Just like Michael did me for Lyra." Corey reminded. "Ugh…" he looked at Lyra. "I can't friggin' stay back anymore." he started to get up but Jackson grabbed his arm.

"You know we can't yet." he warned. Corey scoffed, then sat back down. "You're supposed to be the cool and calm good guy. I'm supposed to be the harsh and evil bad guy." Jackson explained.

Corey rolled his gray-blue eyes. "How long do we have to wait?" he asked.

"Until it's time..." Jackson whispered.

* * *

We were finally on the road again; Lyra's turn to drive.

"We should be maybe close to Maryland by nighttime, depending on traffic." she announced, pushing buttons on the GPS.

"Sweet," Carmen said lowly, laying back and closing her eyes.

"Addy all good to go?" Lyra asked me.

I glanced down and was surprised to see Adena wide awake, head tilted to the side, sapphire eyes staring up at whatever she thought looked intriguing. "Yep." I said, smiling wide.

We were off. I dozed off before I could realize it.

...

...

...

When I woke up it was dark, and Addy was screaming her eyes out. "Ohh ohh." I said, teleporting outside, then opened Addy's door. I unbuckled her and took her out. "Shh, shh baby." I bounced with her a little to get her to calm down, but it didn't work.

I held her tight._ Calm her down _I ordered. Seconds later she stopped crying and she sighed irritably.

I looked around, searching for my cousins. Where were they? What happened? I saw that my car was parked in the middle of a field.

It was dark, the moon was full, and there were no stars. I couldn't see the road.

This was like a damn Jeepers Creepers movie.

_Carmen? Lyra? _I asked frantically. I felt that Addy's diaper was damp, so I snapped my magic fingers to take care of that.

I placed her back in her seat, made a bottle appear, put a large blanket-rag next to her head, placed the end of the bottle on it, and put the nipple in her mouth and she was tearing the hell out of the milk.

I looked back up. "Lyra?" I called out. "Carmen?" Fear rushed within me. "What the fuck..." I muttered. "Did we crash?" I moved to the front of the car, but saw no damage. "LYRA! CARMEN!" I cried. I went back to Addy, who was still content with her bottle.

I looked around once more, the area was really pretty, I only saw one tree on the distance.

But this place reminded me of Hell.

I gulped, then looked back at Adena, and realized…

This was just like a beautiful Hell...


	13. There And Back Again

I was getting irritated now...

Here me and Addy were, in a peaceful Hell, and there's _no_ one here but us.

Then suddenly I heard the sound of something shattering, as I turned to see what it was—**  
**

My emerald eyes opened. "Morning sunshine," Carmen greeted.

I blinked. "Where are we?" I asked. I looked down at Adena—fast asleep.

"We're outside of your grandma's house," Carmen announced, nodding forwards.

I looked out the windshield—indeed, grandma's cottage was right there; Lyra's ugly green car still parked on the curb. "Figured you'd wanna see them first, spend some more time with Addy before we get to Nick's house..." Lyra explained.

"Thanks," I said, teleporting outside, then opened Addy's door and took the whole carseat out.

We knocked on the door. Grandma answered—a tiny figure with aquamarine eyes and poofy-curly brown hair. "Lynn-?" She gasped.

"Hi Grandma..." I said weakly.

She eyed the baby seat. "Who's this?" she asked.

"This," I sighed. "Is privileged information." I explained.

"Who is it-?" Natalie came up, blue eyes wide. "LYNN?" she gasped excitedly. She saw the others. "Hi Lyra! And Carmen!" she waved.

"Hey," Carmen said, giving a weak smile.

"Come in," Grandma held open the door.

"Who's that?" Natalie asked, pointing at Addy.

"I'll explain in just a second..." I said, stepping inside.

* * *

Grandma nearly had a heart attack.

Natalie was in shock. "Geez. Seems like angels can't keep their pants zipped shut, huh?" she realized. "The other two? Michael and Raphael? Bet they have kids somewhere too!" she assumed.

"I wouldn't doubt it." I said, as I was holding out a fully awake Adena—all the noise was keeping her content. Her sapphire eyes were big and wide, and looking around at _everything_. Her mouth hung open just a little, in awe at all the sights and colors of the house.

I changed her pink onesie into another one that was orange with butterflies on it. I looked at her. I couldn't give her up to Nick...no way...

But I had to...

Wait—what if he doesn't even _want_ her? Wants nothing to do with her-? Reminds him too much of his baby, who was killed along with his wife Sarah? (Wow that name's really popular huh?)

_I actually wouldn't mind it if he didn't..._

"Can I hold her?" Natalie asked.

I hesitated, "Yeah. Sit still and be careful." I instructed as I handed her Addy.

"Awww...she's so cute," Natalie gushed.

"She is," Grandma agreed.

* * *

An hour or so later, we had to leave. "Wait, before we do. I have to do something to you guys." I said.

"Like what?" Natalie asked.

"I have to put sigils into your ribs," I announced.

"Sigils?" Natalie repeated.

"It'll keep you hidden from all angels in creation, even us." I explained.

"Why?" Natalie asked.

"In case you get targeted," I said. I went up to Natalie first. "This will hurt," I said. She nodded, looking a bit scared. I placed my hand on her stomach and carved in the sigil.

Natalie cried out, and I grunted. "What, it hurts you too?" Natalie asked.

I nodded. "A little bit," I admitted. I went up to Grandma. "Might as well do it now right? I've gotta do it to Addy, Nick, Alice, and Jack." I explained.

Grandma nodded.

It hurt her a lot worse, since she's older. She had to sit down and relax, as did I. I looked at Addy, who was placed back in her seat, eyes still wide. "I'm sorry Adena..." I moaned, placing my hand on her tiny body.

And she wailed bloody murder.

...

...

...

After I calmed her down, I gave her a bottle. "Gotta go," Carmen said, going for the door.

I grabbed the seat and got up with Lyra. "See you soon," I said, giving hugs.

"Be safe, Lynn Angela, Carmen, Lyra," Grandma said. We all nodded.

"Come back soon," Natalie requested.

"I'll try..." I promised. And we were gone.

* * *

"You ready?" Lyra asked.

I sighed, and nodded. "Stay out here for a minute? I don't wanna bring her in just yet..." I said.

The sisters nodded, and I stepped out of the car, and walked up the path to the house.

And I swiftly knocked. Seconds later my old best friend, Alice Walter, opened the door. Dark brown eyes, mid-brown hair in a ponytail, she blinked at me.

"Lynn?"

"Hey..."

She hugged me. "You're still alive!" she gushed.

I hugged back. "For now yeah," I said. She saw the others in the car.

"Aren't those-?" she realized.

"Lyra and Carmen," I reminded.

"What's going on?" she asked.

I cringed. "Is Nick here?"

Alice's dad, Jack, came up. "Lynn? Hey there." he greeted. I nodded at him.

"Uncle Nick's at the store...why?" Alice said.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Yes, of course," Jack said, both he and Alice moving back to let me in. I looked back at my cousins in the car.

_Be right back_ I told them. They both nodded. And I shut the door when I was inside.

...

...

...

They were silent.

"I wanna see her," Alice demanded. "I wanna see Adena."

I paused. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes," both father and daughter said in unison.

"Alright..." I said. _Bring her in_.

The door opened, and in came Lyra, who had the seat, Carmen following. "Guys...this is Adena." I introduced, unbuckling the sleeping angel. "Addy? Meet your Uncle Jack and cousin Alice." I said softly, as she was waking up.

"Oh Jesus.." Jack said. "She looks like..." he shook his head. "Addy huh?" he laughed. "I like it..." he said. "How big is she?" he asked. To answer him, I pulled Addy out and held her close. "Pretty good." Jack noted.

"Aww, let me hold her!" Alice said.

Right as I was to hand her Addy, the door opened. Nick came in, casually. He still looked ever so gorgeous; brown-blond hair, stubble facial hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing a dark leather jacket, hands full of groceries.

"Uncle Nick..." Alice said seriously.

"Yeah-?" he said, then stopped when he saw us. "Lynn?"

I tried to smile. "Hi Nick," I said.

"What is this?" he asked, eying Lyra and Carmen- who were unfamiliar faces.

"This," I said, looking at Addy. "Is Adena. She's your daughter..." I announced, voice breaking.

He dropped all the groceries he had. "...what?"

"Oohh..." Addy cooed at the sound of his voice, wondering where it came from.

"Uncle Nick, she's your _daughter_." Alice repeated for me.

His face fell. "No. Is this supposed to be a joke?" he glared at his brother. Jack blinked at the angry face.

I sighed angrily. "The name _Leah Cobalt_ ring a bell?" I asked him.

He looked back at me. And his eyes went small in recognition. "Oh no..." he moaned. "It's _his _kid..." he explained.

"Maybe so...but she's your blood," I told him. Nick paused, and stared at me and Addy.

Some silence.

More silence.

Even more.

And more.

And—

"She's mine?" he finally realized, clenching his fists. He slowly, but surely, stepped over to me, extending out his hands.

"And this," I whispered to Addy, "Is your daddy." I announced, handing her to him.

And I could see his whole expression change once he had her in his arms.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Nick was feeding her. "How old is she?" he asked, not looking up.

"Uh..." I said, looking over at my cousins.

"Like five days," Carmen told everyone.

"Aww," Alice gushed, "When was she born?" she asked.

"June sixteenth," I announced.

"Where's...Leah at now?" Nick asked.

I frowned, "She died giving birth," I said.

"Aww..." Alice said.

Jack nodded forwards, "Who're they anyway?" he asked.

"Oh.".. I said, looking over. "These are my cousins." I introduced.

"Carmen Ashby." she introduced, brushing back her dark brown hair from her face.

"I'm Lyra. Lyra Agate." she folded her arms and smiled slightly

"Guys, this is Alice—you've met. This is her dad, Jack. And I guess you know this is Nick." I explained.

"The devil's old toy," Carmen said sarcastically.

Lyra jabbed her, "That's mean," she said.

"No...it's okay." Nick said, still not looking up.

Carmen smirked. "Listen, we're gonna go get food. We'll be back." she announced. She and Lyra disappeared.

Jack flinched, putting a hand on his heart. "Geez. Still not used to this whole angels deal." he sighed.

"Is Adena an angel too?" Alice asked.

I nodded, "She's a Nephillim—half angel, and half-human. Unlike me." I explained.

"You're not?" Alice didn't get it.

"I'm half angel half demon..." I said with smug.

"Lilith..." Nick said, looking up.

My eyes widened, "How'd you know that?" I asked.

"When..._he _told you about her, back when he summoned Death...I was awake, I heard the whole thing." he explained.

My mouth fell open. "How were you awake?" I asked.

"Well, you did say my name several times, so I wanted to see who it was." he explained.

I really wanted to ask him this, so I did. "How'd it feel when Dean shot you?"

Both Alice and Jack's eyes were wide.

"It hurt," Nick said simply, looking back at Addy, who had nearly finished her bottle.

* * *

At the plaza, where outdoor food stands were, the sisters were patiently waiting in the lines of the foods they wanted.

"Excuse me..." Lyra looked up to see a man with gray black hair—though he looked young, with gray-blue eyes step up to her, a large map of the city they were in; Pike Creek, held out. "Would you happen to know if there are any hotels around here?" he asked.

Lyra looked up at him, he appeared to be about nineteen or twenty. And he looked familiar... "Sorry, I'm not from here." she apologized.

"Oh, it's fine. Excuse me..." he smiled, nodded, then walked off towards another passerby.

Lyra blinked in realization.

_He was the man who kissed her back in Dover!_

She hadn't imagined it!

* * *

Alice and I stepped outside, to let the brothers have some 'manly' talk. "Hey," I started. "Your dad looks like Nick right, brown-blondy hair and blue eyes. How did you come out with regular brown hair and eyes?" I asked.

"My mom. Guess her traits were dominant over dad's." she explained as we sat on the edge of the porch.

"You ever met her?" I asked.

"I vaguely remember—I was four when she died." she said sadly.

"What happened?" I asked, folding my hands together.

"Car crash," Alice said sadly, looking down.

I put a hand on her shoulder. "Wanna go for a walk?" I suggested.

She nodded. So we got up and took off down the street towards the park—the very one I grew up playing on.

Oh, the memories...

_"Excuse me!"_

The both of us looked over to see a man emerge from his car and pace towards us. And holy Castiel, he was really hot! He looked about twenty or so. He had golden tan hair and light blue eyes. He was wearing a plain black tee and black jeans.

Damn...

"You lost?" I assumed.

He chuckled, then held out a map. "Would you happen to know if there's a hotel nearby? I'm not from here." he explained.

I smiled big, and jabbed my finger on the map. "We're here right, at the park?" I started.

He nodded intently, sneaking looks at me.

_Jackson couldn't care less about the hotel—he was glad for the possibility of speaking with Lynn. He looked at her as she pointed out the directions to the Comfort Inn hotel. A whole rush of feelings swept through him—he was standing so close to her, he could grab her and never let go..._

_But he couldn't just yet..._

"And it's right there," I concluded.

He grinned, which made me smile back. "Thank you ma'am." he said, going back for his car.

"Don't get lost on the way there!" I advised.

He chuckled, "I'll try not to," he said, and then he was in his car and gone.

"That was odd..." Alice finally said.

I shrugged, "Who cares? It was like the heavens sent me the hottest man ever just to direct him to Comfort Inn." I suggested.

Yeah, right. I wish. It was really quite the opposite.

* * *

**Yes...quite the opposite, but the guys seem crazy-loved for Lyra and Lynn, question is: what exactly are they there for?**


	14. Like Old Times

After the meeting with the hot guy who needed directions to the hotel, me and Alice finished our walk through the park—like old times.

"Remember the night all of this started?" she asked. I shook my head, not knowing what she meant. "When we gave the boxes of food to Uncle Nick, and we saw that strange light in Maryland, and that airplane..." she reminded.

I nodded, remembering now. That'd been nearly a year ago... "And then my life went to shit." I mumbled.

Alice looked at me, "What happened? I remember Natalie told me you left." she said.

I sighed. "Castiel came to collect me." I said simply.

Her eyes widened, "That guy with the trenchcoat?" she remembered. I nodded. "Wow..." was all she said.

...

...

...

Jackson turned off the car, got out, and walked inside, swinging the keys around his finger, huge grin on his face.

Corey was standing in the lobby, hands in his pockets. He was wearing a black suit, with a red tie. He grinned when he saw Jackson walk in. "Well?" he demanded.

"It was a success. Lynn didn't suspect a thing." Jackson said cheerfully.

Corey smirked in jealousy. "I think Lyra might've remembered me from Dover. Oh well." he said, shrugging.

Jackson turned and gazed out the door.

It was only a matter of time now...

* * *

Upon returning to Alice's house, we saw that Jack and Nick had brought up baby stuff from the basement; blankets, clothes, a bed...

"She's upstairs sleeping?" I asked. The brothers nodded. I sighed, "Now I have to do something to you three." I announced.

Alice blinked, "Do what?" she asked.

"Put sigils in you. You'll be hidden from all angels." I explained.

"What'll happen if demons try at them?" Carmen asked as she and Lyra appeared—making Jack flinch again.

"Shit," I totally forgot about that. "They'll need hex bags." I decided.

Carmen's eyes raised, "How many you need, three?" she asked.

"You know how to make them?" I asked. She nodded. "Okay. No make four—one for Addy too." I told her.

She nodded, then disappeared. "How are you gunna give us..._sigils_?" Alice asked.

"I have to carve them into your ribs," I explained.

Brown eyes, and two pairs of blue eyes all went wide at me.

I stepped up to Jack and Nick. "You guys first," I said, placing my hands on both their chests. "It's gonna hurt, I'm sorry." I said sadly.

They both nodded.

...

...

...

I sat on the couch, leaning back, trying to relax myself. Giving sigils to six people in one day takes a lot out of you.

Jack went to the bathroom, he felt sick afterwards, and Nick was down in the basement, searching for more useful items...

Nearly forty minutes later, Carmen returned, with the hex bags. Lyra was sat with me on the couch, who Alice was sat next to—babbling.

"What do we do now?" Carmen asked.

I sighed, and looked up at her. "Take a day off."

"What?"

"Take a day off," I repeated.

"What do you mean?" Carmen asked.

"I mean...take the day off. Go do whatever?" I told her.

"Oh..." Carmen sighed.

"Rendezvous?" Lyra suggested.

"Yeah, how about—" I started.

"The plaza?" Carmen decided.

"You guys know where that's at?" I asked.

The sisters nodded. "Alright, tomorrow then." They disappeared.

"Will you stay for dinner?" Alice begged.

"Sure, but I've got an errand to do..." I said, getting up. And I was gone.

"All of this is happening way too fast, if you ask me..." Jack mumbled, sitting down, cup of coffee in hand.

* * *

I teleported to the old plaza—where the shopping stores and food stands were open during the spring and summer days. Our rendezvous point for tomorrow. I snapped my fingers and made my car appear behind me. I looked behind me and saw the darkness of the woods was covering our backs. I gazed back around at all of the people browsing everywhere.

_"Lynn?"_ I heard a sound of recognition. I turned to see a girl with wavy pure black hair and light blue eyes. I blinked, trying to picture her appearance, and how she knew me.

"Ciara?" I finally realized—we'd been going to school together ever since kindergarten.

"Oh my God, you're okay." She breathed. "Where have you been, I mean-? You just disappeared, beginning of ninth grade, and then there was that thing with your parents…" she gasped.

"They were murdered, yeah." I confirmed.

"How-? What happened?" Ciara asked.

"My birth father killed them." I explained.

"Birth-? You were _adopted_?" Ciara realized.

"Something like that," I said, staring at the ground. Like I was gonna tell her that Michael saved me from Hell, lived in heaven for a time, then was placed in a human body.

Yeah right...

"Is that Lynn ?" I looked up to see another old face—Tim. A right natural platinum blonde hair, and eyes extremely dark blue.

"Hey..." I nodded at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Visiting..."

"Oh..." He looked dumbfounded. "You know everyone at school made a big deal out of you when you suddenly left..." He announced.

I raised an eye, "And?" I asked. He blinked. I sat on the front hood of my car. "Like my baby?" I asked.

They blinked, "That's your car?" Ciara asked.

"Yep," I said, smiling.

"What brand?" Tim asked, suddenly interested.

"1997 Buick LeSabre," I explained.

"Nice…" Tim said, padding the car.

We talked for a few more minutes, and then they had to leave. When they turned away, I heard an eerily familiar voice...

_"Hello Lynn, long time no see."_

I turned around to see a man, possibly still an older teen. He had dark brown eyes, and dark gray-brown hair. "Remember me? Naughty girl." He asked.

I froze. This was Coy, the demon asshat who almost raped me when I was in hell.

"What the—" I said, emerald eyes wide.

"Time to finish what we started, yeah? No damn angel pricks to stop us now." Coy announced. I started to teleport, but he grabbed my arms. "Not this time Lynn." he said evilly.

I jerked away and did the only I could...

_Run._


	15. Your Guardian Demon

"Go away!" I hissed, not daring to turn back. I felt Coy's footsteps grow faster and closer.

"Why would I do that?" he asked laughingly. "Wanna know something ironic?" he asked.

Why was I stupid enough to run into the woods? Where no one would find me? Fuck if I know.

"Screw off!" I yelled, trying to pick up speed.

"Only if you come with me!" he laughed. "But you know what? My name is French for woods. And here he are..." he said.

For once I was glad I wasn't human—I could run endlessly without getting tired. Unless he caught me...which he did. He tripped me, so I fell down flat. Coy stood over me and held out his hand, saying something in a different language—Latin or Enochian.

Before he could finish, a deep and scary threatening voice overloomed him;

_"Release her, and walk away. Or die."_

Coy turned around, and I had to look up to the side of him. There was a man, with golden tan hair and light blue eyes. Holy shit-!

What the? It was the hot guy who asked me directions to the hotel! The hell was he doing here? "Who the hell are you?" Coy demanded, brown eyes glaring angrily.

"I'll say it again. Walk away now, or die. You will _not_ harm her." the man said calmly, but seriously.

Coy laughed, "Why would I hurt her? She's—" he started. It was then I flipped up and ran opposite of both of them. "Hey! _Damnit_ Lynn!" Coy gave chase.

Jackson teleported to Coy, and was about to slit his throat; but Coy looked up, screamed, and black smoke emerged from him. Jackson snarled, then saw that Lynn was long gone. He sighed, then advanced to find her.

...

...

...

One of my shoes came off, I was running so fast. So I managed to stop for a brief second and throw off my other one. It felt weird running on a dirt path with just socks. Even though I could run forever, I decided to stop, and let my vessel rest—it probably wanted to collapse. As I leaned against a tree, I then screamed in my head.

_Lucifer you fuck! How dare you?_

_Excuse me?_

_You heard me! Why'd you send Coy up here?_

_Who?_

_COY!_

_Oh yes, him, wait—he's there?_

_UH, YEAH! HE CAME AT ME AND I RAN AWAY!_

_Did he hurt you?_ I felt his tone get _furious_.

_No, some guy came and stopped him._

_Who?_

_I dunno, this guy. He threatened to kill Coy if he tried to do anything to me._

Lucifer was dumbstruck. Was it Jackson? He finally found her? Of course he couldn't ask Lynn that—it would ruin everything...

* * *

He stopped talking; trying to figure out who saved me I guess.

"Are you alright?"

I flipped up to see the other man a few feet away. I slightly nodded.

"Who are you?" I asked. "How did you know I was out here?"

"I saw you at the plaza, that man came up and chased you, and I followed, in case he was trying to hurt you." he explained.

"Oh...well...thank you." I said, dumbfounded.

"My pleasure," he said.

"You still lost?" I asked then.

He laughed, "No. Are you?" he said.

I had to smile at him—he looked so damn cute. "I'm Lynn," I walked up to him and held out my hand.

"Jackson Blake." he introduced, shaking my hand.

"Jackson? I like that." I admitted.

He grinned, then placed a hand over our handshake. "I'm glad you do." I blinked, I felt all of his energy pull into me—which made me feel incredibly drawn to him. What the...? "Can I walk you back to the plaza?" he offered.

"Uh—sure." I agreed.

Then he pulled something out. "I found these..."

My shoes.

"Uh...thanks." I said, taking them. I lifted up my left leg to place one on. I realized I needed balance, so by instinct I grabbed Jackson's arm. "Sorry." I said, slipping my shoe on.

"You're fine," Jackson said, staring down at me.

I had no idea how much he was enjoying this.

* * *

"Got you now, you lil bastard." Carmen sneered, grinning. They had trapped Corey in a ring of holy fire. He sighed, the orange flames reflecting off his gray-blue eyes.

"Sorry..." he said, stepping out of the circle no problem flat.

"What the hell?" Carmen's eyes widened.

"You're not an angel?" Lyra realized.

Corey shook his head. "You're a demon then." Carmen guessed, pulling out a knife.

"No! Wait, _please_! I can explain! I'm not here to hurt you!" he said, holding up his hands.

"Then what are you here for?" Carmen demanded, holding out the knife—ready to use. "To take Adena? You'll never have her." she said lowly.

Corey sighed, "I don't care about her...I care about Lyra." he looked over at her, eyes full of lust.

"What?" the sisters asked in unison.

He forced a smile, which looked sad. "I'm here to _protect_ you." he said endearingly.

"Protect me from what?" Lyra demanded, face softening.

Corey sighed, then looked away for a brief second. Jackson would kill him for giving everything away...

* * *

"Where did Coy go?" I asked as we were walking down the path towards the parking lot, I think.

"Who?" Jackson asked.

"The guy who chased me," I explained.

"You know him?" he asked.

"Uh, sort've. You could say he's an...old _employee_ of mine."

"Oh. For what kinda job?"

"A Hell industry." I told him. Jackson chuckled, thinking I was kidding.

_I wasn't._

_...  
_

_..._

_..._

Arriving back at the plaza, I saw unexpected faces at my car. Carmen and Lyra, and a man, who had gray-blue eyes, and gray-black hair, though he looked young, like Jackson.

"Hey?" I said, stepping up. "What's going on?" I asked.

"He do anything to you?" Carmen asked, nodding upwards at Jackson.

I looked at him for a moment. "Uh...he saved my life? Why—"

"He's a demon."

I stopped.

"Sorry Jackson..." the other man muttered. I felt a whoosh of air hit me as Jackson lightning-sped over to him, grabbed him by the neck and slammed him on the ground.

"Why did you tell them?" Jackson demanded, choking the life out of him.

"What the hell?" I said loudly.

"Apparently," Carmen started. "Your guy Jackson here, was created specially by Lucifer, sent up to protect you. And the other demon here, Corey, was made by Michael, sent up to protect Lyra." she explained.

"Protect us from—" I started.

"YOU EVEN TOLD THEM THAT?" Jackson yelled, picking up Corey and slamming him over against a tree.

"HEY!" I cried. "Stop it!" I ordered. Jackson froze. "If Carmen forced the answers out of him, then you can't blame him!" I said.

Lyra went over to help up Corey. "You okay?" she asked. He nodded, hand placed over his neck.

"Alright," I said. "Start talking. Protect us from _what_?" The boys were silent. "_Speak_!" I spurted, anger rising very quickly.

"Well..." Corey started. "Michael created me to protect Lyra from other demons and outcast rebellious angels." he started.

"Raphael," I said, sharing a smirk with Carmen.

"And...to convince her to help break Michael free from the Cage." Corey added.

"One problem with that," Jackson interrupted. "If Michael gets free, then so does Lucifer."

"There goes my help. Sorry." Lyra said.

"And what about you?" I asked Jackson.

"I was made for a similar purpose—to convince you to set Lucifer free again."

Silence. And then I busted out laughing like a loon. "BAAHA! HE REALLY THINKS I'D BE CONVINCED TO HELP BREAK HIM FREE?" I sounded insane.

"I know, that's why we rebelled." Jackson spoke quietly.

I stopped, "You did?" I asked. Both guys nodded.

"I guess that makes us freelance now...but..." Corey looked down.

"But-?" Lyra made him continue.

"We can't stay away from the two of you. We were made to—"

"Stop," I held out my hand. "Stop."

"What is it?" Carmen asked.

I placed my other hand over my heart, looked down and closed my eyes. "This is a _Twilight_ moment, I need a minute." I announced.

"What the hell is _Twilight_?" Carmen asked.

"It's one of almost four movies about vampires and werewolves and such." Lyra explained.

"It sounds gay," Carmen decided.

Silence.

"So...you really can't _stay away_?" Lyra repeated. Corey sadly nodded.

"And I thought things couldn't get anymore crazier." I moped, folding my hands behind my head.

"So what happens now?" Carmen asked.

I stared, her caramel eyes looking a tad dark today. "Well, I'm gonna go say bye to Addy, and cry my eyes out afterwards..."

* * *

"Do you really have to follow us everywhere?" Carmen asked. Jackson and Corey nodded. Carmen and I sighed irritably in unison.

"Could you at least stay out here?" I asked.

"Yes,"

"...alright then," I teleported inside.

_"Wah!"_ I saw Jack drop his cup in fright. I snapped my fingers, making all the liquid go back in, and the cup going back into his hand.

I made a bottle of Xanax appear, and tossed it to him. "So your heart won't blow up because of me." I explained.

He mumbled, and then sat down. "You're leaving, aren't you? What happened?" Alice asked.

"You don't wanna know." I said glumly.

"You're right," Jack said, sipping his drink. "I don't."

"How long will you be gone for?" Nick asked.

My face fell, "Not long, I hope."

I went over and scooped up Addy from the couch, where she was laying and enjoying the view of the ceiling. She leaned her head against my chest, wanting to go to sleep.

"You be good Adena," I whispered. "Don't fuss and cry too much for your dad. He'll take care of you. And don't ever forget you have all of us as family, and we all love you very much." I rubbed her back, as tears sprung to me.

"You, you sound like you're gonna be gone for _months_." Alice said.

"Depends on what happens to me." I told her.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed, "It's nothing to worry about." I handed Addy back to Nick. "If you guys need ANYTHING, and I mean _ANYTHING_. Call me, and I'll be here before you can hang up, okay?" I said.

"You got it," Jack said, finally smiling.

"Alright...take care. Love you guys." I was gone.

...

...

...

"Please tell me you guys have your own car..."

"We do," Corey said, snapping his fingers. And a 2000 silver Grand Am appeared behind my black Buick.

"Nice," I said.

"Now where do we go?" Lyra asked.

I pondered for a minute. "Well I think I'm gonna call up Dean and Sam, see what's going on with them." I decided.


	16. Fight The Fairies

**Original Chapter Title: Clap Your Hands If You Believe**

**June 22, 2010  
**

"Sam. Did you just say that Dean was abducted by aliens?"

Carmen and Lyra gave me a look.

_"Well, not aliens," _Sam said over the phone._ "It's fairies."_

"Fairies?"

_"Yeah,"_

"Huh...you said you're in Indiana?"

_"Yeah,"_

I hung up, and grinned. "To Indiana we go." I announced. The three of us were nearing the border of Pennsylvania, close to Ohio. Indiana wasn't far.

Oh yeah, and the two demon guys were in their car behind us. Awkward. Unintentionally, I fell asleep, since it was nighttime now.

And I had my second nightmare.

...

...

...

_"Lynny!"_

_I looked forwards to see a young girl, about four years old? She had long, brown-blond hair, and sapphire eyes._

_"Who are you?" I asked. _

_"Lynny!" she said again, running at me. I stood frozen, who was this girl? She hugged my legs, "I missed you!" she said, smiling._

_"Who the hell are you?"_

_She frowned, "Don't make fun of where we live."_

_"What-?" I said, eyes wide. "Who are you?" I demanded. She released the hug and put crossed her arms. _

_"It's me, Addy!"_

_I froze. "Addy-?" I repeated. _

_"Yeah! Daddy's gonna be mad at you again for playing the pretend game!" she said._

_"Dad-? Nick?" I guessed._

_ "Not him silly! He died remember? I mean __Daddy__!"_

_My mouth fell open. "What...Lucifer?" I guessed. Adena nodded. "What? What is this?" I stepped back. _

_"What's wrong?" she asked, face falling._

_"What do you mean that Nick's dead? How the hell are you a kid? You're not even two weeks old!" I screamed._

_Just then, Addy put a finger over her lips. I blinked, and then flinched when I heard screams from behind. Just as I turned around, I shielded my eyes right as a bright flash encased me._

* * *

**Elwood, Indiana**

I flipped up. "We're here," Carmen said, pointing at the welcome sign. I grabbed my phone, and sent Alice a text.

_'Is addy and nick ok?'_ I waited.

_'Yeah they're fine o.o why? did something happen?'_

_'No...just checking in. Ttyl' _I closed my phone when I saw police lights.

The three of us got out of the car, right as we saw Dean being arrested.

"Fight the fairies! Fight the fairies!" he was yelling, sounding crazy.

Um...? What now?

...

...

...

"So...fairies are _real_?" Carmen asked afterwards.

"Guess so," Lyra said.

"Sam!" I waved him over after the crowd left. Another man was following.

"Hey," Sam greeted us, then looked at the man, "This is Mr. Brennan, the guy who brought the fairies and leprechaun here." he explained.

"Wait—LEPRECHAUNS?" I gushed.

Sam nodded. "Well..." I looked at the guy. He looked creepy—like _Tales From The Crypt_ creepy.

"Mr. Brennan, Archangel Lynn Logan here at your service." I introduced, saluting him. Then Carmen and Lyra introduced themselves next.

"Angels-?" Mr. Brennan gasped.

"Believe it," I said. Hey, my brother liked anime, Naruto included.

"Who're they?" Mr. Brennan looked behind us. I turned around and saw Jackson and Corey.

"Uh...they're kinda like...our bodyguards?" I tried to explain, Lyra nodding for support.

"So what are we doing?" Lyra asked then, "Fighting fairies?" she forced back a laugh.

"Yeah," Sam said, his seriousness making Lyra stop.

"Let's do this," I buffed.

* * *

"Why do we have to stay out here?" I whined.

"If there's too many of us, they'll find us," Mr. Brennan explained.

"If we're not back in fifteen minutes...get in here." Sam explained, as he and Brennan entered his pocket watch shop.

"Lame," I said. Carmen nodded. Lyra sighed.

I sat on the curb, and put my hands on either sides of my head, and looked down and shut my eyes. Why was I having these strange dreams of me and Addy? It made no sense._ Daddy's gunna be mad at you again for playing the pretend game!_ her words repeated in my mind.

Pretend game? Again? Ugh..._so_ confusing...

"Are you alright?" I looked up to see Jackson staring at me, concern in his face.

"I'm fine," I said.

"If you're in any pain, I could—" he offered.

"I'm fine!" I snapped, growling at him. He flinched back, nodded, and stepped back. I frowned, "Sorry...have a damn headache." I explained. I froze as he came up, placed his palm on my forehead, and his fingers firmly placed on the top of my head.

And my headache was gone. "Whoa...thanks." I said, patting my head.

"Anything for you, Lynn." Jackson said, smiling big. Before I could respond, I heard two gunshots from inside the shop.

I flipped up and turned around, facing the store. "The other man's dead." Corey announced, holding out his hand, as if doing a spell.

"Brennan?" Carmen said, and Corey nodded.

"...is Sam okay?" I asked.

"He's fine...he's...he' talking with the Leprechaun."

I stopped. "Oh _hell_ no! I wanna see!" I dashed inside.

"Lynn-!" Jackson immediately followed.

* * *

When inside, I dashed to the back, and opened the door that led to another room.

And I saw _fairies_.

Lying on the ground, looking weak. A flipped over bowl of cream lying nearby. I looked up to see Sam gettin' his ass beat by the Leprechaun—who wasn't green at all. As I moved forward, Jackson shot his hand out, making me stop short.

"What-?" I started, anger brewing at him. "Just wait..." He whispered.

"Come on lad...you've already taken your best shot." the leprechaun said.

Sam was breathing hard, "You're right," he said, tossing his shotgun down. "I'm done shooting...so do me a favor...and count this." he pulled out a tube of salt, and poured it out.

The leprechaun looked freaked. "Ah no..." he threw down his cane, glared at Sam, knelt down, and started counting all of the salt grains.

"Why didn't I do that earlier?" Sam asked himself, going over to where a large open book lay. He looked down and started reading a chant.

"One...two...three...you ass." the leprechaun glared at Sam, and kept counting. "Damn it." he said then, as the chant was almost done.

And then he was sucked into the air, _gone._

Jackson lowered his hand, and I walked out into the opening. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Sam breathed.

...

...

...

**June 23, 2010  
**

The next morning, Dean was free from jail. "So you guys are still kicking?" he asked when he saw us.

"Yep," I said. "Hey," I started. "You ever see Cas?" I asked.

"Haven't seen him since Balthazar incinerated Raphael," Dean told us.

"What?" Carmen perked up.

"Don't ask. Anyways, we're good for now until Raphael finds a new vessel, which is apparently hard." Dean explained.

"How long ago was this?" I asked.

Dean shrugged, "Like a day or two before we helped you with that hospital thing?"

"Damn...I wanted to see Cas again." I whined, looking down. Jealousy ran all through Jackson, was Lynn talking about Castiel?_ Jackson then thought of several different ways to kill him._ Corey felt his emotions, and shot him a glare.

"Well, if we see him again, we'll let you know." Sam assured.

"Thanks," my face lit up. "Well..." I started. "We're gonna split. You guys ever need help, holler." I explained.

"Will do," Dean said. I gave a saluting wave, then looked at Lyra and the others.

And we were gone.


	17. Angels Before Your Eyes

**June 30, 2010  
Colorado Springs, Colorado  
**

A week is a long time.

_Eclipse _is out today! Lyra and I saw it at first showing today, after having to do some mind-tricking though... Heheh. Anyways, the five of us were currently sat in a restaurant, Jackson and I on one side, Corey, Lyra, and Carmen on the other. It was awkward.

"Check this out," Carmen handed me her newspaper. I took it, flapped it, and read the headlines._ 'Young child locked up in Cedar Springs for having presumed psychic powers.'_ I raised an eye, and kept reading.

Apparently, a five year old girl caught her older sister on fire for disrespecting their mom. And then she blew up the neighbors house because they made her dad mad. "Think it's an angel?" Carmen asked.

"She probably is, but doesn't know. She's a little kid who sees that she has freaky powers and doesn't know what to do." I explained. I tossed the paper down, "Been there, done that."

"We should help her," Lyra started. "I mean, what if she's related to us?"

"How so?" Carmen asked.

"Well...what if she's...another one of Lucifer's? Or..._dad's_? ...or Michael maybe?" Lyra guessed.

"Not Michael's," I said.

"How do you know?" Carmen asked.

I looked out the window, "Because he told me."

"_Told_ you? When?" Corey asked, suddenly interested about his creator.

"When I was in Hell..." I announced.

* * *

_"Lynn?" Michael called me over. _

_"What?" I said to him glumly._

_"If you get out of here...I need you to do me a favor." he said._

_ "And what's that?" I asked sarcastically._

_"I need you to find my son."_

_"What? Are you serious? From what you've showed me he looks like a right on dick." I told him. "I wonder who that reminds me of-? Hmm."  
_

_"He can help you when you get out."_

_"Help me, how?"_

_"Raphael, and his followers."_

_"But, wait, does he know who he really is?"_

_"No, you'll have to convince him of the truth."_

_"What the hell—"_

_"Please Lynn, you have to find him."_

_I was silent for a minute. "Fine...where is he?"_

_"He is in Madison, Wisconsin."_

_"...okay...fine."_

...

...

...

"Michael has a _son_? And you never told us?" Carmen was furious.

"_I_ wasn't allowed to..." Corey admitted.

"I was going to—when the time was right." I said, shifting position.

"So...what do we do?" Lyra asked.

"Well," I started. "We eat. And then we go bust out this little girl angel, and then we go get Michael's son."

Silence.

"Then you do that," Carmen said, disappearing.

"Car-!" Lyra gasped, disappearing to find her, and Corey followed, leaving their booth seat empty.

I sighed, then looked at Jackson, "You're not gonna leave me too, are you?" I asked him.

"Never." he promised.

"Thank you," I put my head on the table. "I guess it's just you and me..." I said, shifting back up.

"Then so be it," Jackson smiled, and my face fell.

"Let's get on with it." I teleported, and Jackson followed.

* * *

**Cedar Springs Behavioral Health Hospital  
**

"You ready?" I asked, leaned against the barbed wire fence. The moon shined brightly tonight. Them werewolves must be partying.

"Yes," I heard Jackson say from behind.

"Let's do this..." I stepped down the path towards the building. When we arrived, we teleported inside. Jackson looked up at a security camera, and it sparked. "Nice," I said, trotting down the hall. When we arrived at the main lobby, I snapped my fingers before the receptionist could freak. "Tell me what room the psychic girl is in." I demanded.

Her eyes were blank, but she finally spoke. "Oh...last room down the left..." she sounded whack.

"Thanks." Me and Jackson took off. Reaching the last room, I checked the file info of the patient._ Juliet E. Carlisle, _it read. "Alright, Juliet. Let's see if it's your lucky night." I said, twisting the knob violently to open the door.

As I entered, I saw the girl in the far corner of the room, cowering. "Juliet?" I called out to her.

"I don't want medicine!" she screeched at me.

"Shh, it's okay kid. I'm not here to give you anything but freedom, maybe." I explained. She looked up, and I could see her clearly. At first I thought she had the same hair color as Jackson—golden tan. But as I etched closer I saw that she was really a strawberry blondie. And her eyes were darker than Jackson's too, a more darker sapphire, a lot like Addy's.

"Freedom?" Juliet repeated.

"Maybe, I just need to see something first." I said.

"See what?" she asked me, eyes wide.

"Stand up, kid." I ordered. Slowly, she got up, but still was against the wall. "It's okay, now step forward." I instructed, stepping back.

After she did, I had to think. I heard Jackson come in. "She is an angel." he said right away, staring at Juliet.

How did he know? Oh well...not gonna ask. I could grin, "Bingo," I said. "Ready to get out of here?" I asked.

"Don't take me home...mommy and daddy are mad at me." she whispered.

"Well...you did burn your sister alive; luckily she's okay, and you blew up a house. Don't blame them for not understanding that you're an angel." I explained.

"Angel...?" she repeated.

"That's right sweetie," I smiled down at her. "You're an Angel of the Lord, just like me."

She looked at Jackson, "Is he an angel too-?" she asked.

"Nah, he's a demon. But it's okay." I told her.

"Oh...where are we going?" Juliet asked

"We've gotta prepare for a lot of bad things coming our way." I explained.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like...bad demons, bad angels, and whatever else comes to us." I answered.

"Oh..." she looked down.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah.." she said.

"Can you walk?" I asked then. She nodded, and I helped her up.

"We have to hurry..." Jackson alerted, leading the way out.

"I'm not in the mood to whackjob anyone, so let's run." I moaned. And so we did.

* * *

**So, Juliet-? A little girl Nephilim? Talk about looking for angels lmao!  
**


	18. It Feels Like Tonight

**beta read by Lena**

Jackson looked to the backseat, where the little girl, Juliet, was fast asleep, covered by a blanket of mine. He re-focused on driving, then looked at me. "I need to ask you something."

I nodded a little, "Sure?"

"When was the last time you fed?"

"...Last time I _ate?_"

"No..._fed_."

"What do you mean?"

"On demon blood."

I froze. "What-?"

"You don't have to hide anything from me Lynn. How long has it been?"

I sighed, "Haven't since I left Hell." I announced. Oh yeah, something you should probably know. It's a little trait I inherited from daddy devil, ever since I jumped downstairs. I need—well not really need, more like ENJOY, demon blood.

Yeah so I'm a vampire-demon-angel. Sue me. "Why are you asking?" I asked.

He sighed, and pulled over to the side of the road. "Another reason that Lucifer created me and sent me up here...was to supply you whenever needed."

"Are you saying you're also here so I can have your blood?" I realized.

"Yes," his face fell a tad bit.

I scowled, "You aren't my consort," I decided. Oh, Heath, talk about a fictional book character...

"Lynn, I was _made_ to be," Jackson argued.

"Can we not talk about this now? Just...drive." I looked out the window.

"Yes," he started off again down the road.

"I'm hungry..."

The both of us jerked back to see the five year old Juliet, awake and alert, staring at us with big dark sapphire eyes.

"You're hungry, huh?" I repeated. She nodded. "Alright," I looked back to the front. "Stop at the Wal*Mart." I told Jackson, who nodded intently, pulling into the parking lot. When he turned the car off, we all got out. "Hold on Juliet..." I said. We were under a streetlight, so I had a pretty good view.

Her strawberry blond hair was real scraggly, since she was sleeping. And her clothes made her look like she really WAS a mental patient. She was wearing wool-gray pants and shirt, and it looked bad.

"What?" she said, looking at me in wonder. I snapped my fingers, making my trunk pop open. "Whoa!" Juliet gasped. I reached for my red-black suitcase, unzipped it, and browsed for my brush.

"Come here." I called her over as I pulled out an extra hair tie, then—

I noticed that all of Carmen and Lyra's things were gone, as I closed the trunk.

_The hell?_

I picked the girl up and placed her on the trunk. "We'll get you some new clothes, and some snacks." I explained as I ran the comb through her thick hair.

"Okay," she said quietly, looking at her white shoes. "Can I get new shoes?" she asked.

"Yep," I finished brushing, and then put her hair up in a cute ponytail. I helped her down, and the three of us went inside. Jackson handed me a handful of twenty dollar bills. "Cool, thanks." I said, stuffing the cash in my pocket.

"Will I get to see my mommy and daddy?" Juliet asked as we entered inside.

"I don't know yet sweetie," I admitted. "We'll see." then, "What city are we in?" I asked.

"Fountain, Colorado." Jackson explained.

"Okay..." I said, leading the group over the clothes. Didn't I have some cousins that live here-?

_Lyra, you there?_ I waited,

_Lyra? Carmen? Can you hear me? I'm sorry okay? When we all left together back in Dover, I wasn't sure if I could trust you two...but now I know I can. Please, forgive me? Me and Jackson got the little girl, she's an angel for sure. But she's scared. We have her with us now, but I don't know for how long._

_Please guys, come back soon._

Little did I know that Carmen DID hear that, only...I wouldn't ever hear of her again.

* * *

Jackson left to go find a suitcase for Juliet, so I could get her 'girly stuff'. "Lynn?" Juliet said.

"Yeah?" I said back.

"You're really nice,"

I snorted, "Trust me girl—I'm not." I reassured.

"Why not?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I've lived a tough life, it kills you to be soft." I explained.

Not understanding, she clutched the cart, "Can we get food now?" she asked.

"Yep, let's roll." I pushed the cart forward. I saw Jackson appear finally, and went with us. Reaching the food, we swooped through every aisle and grabbed whatever non-fridgerated foods we wanted.

About fifteen minutes later, we zipped through the checkout, and then we were done restocking. "Lynn?" Juliet took my hand.

"Yeah?" I looked down.

She pointed over to the bathrooms.

"Ohh," I pulled out an outfit from one of the bags. "Can you put all this stuff in the car?" I asked Jackson. He nodded, and took off.

Returning from the bathroom, Juliet, in her new clothes, a dark red shirt and jeans, clenched my hand and made me run back outside.

We arrived at the car, and I hooked her up with some snacks. "Yummy." she said, cramming down a packet of fruit snacks.

"Ah," I sighed, "I'm ready to crash." I leaned back and closed my eyes.

And Jackson drove off.

* * *

**Lyra**

Well, Carmen left—to go cool off. "Don't trust her anymore..." were her final words.

But why? Lynn is...I don't even know what to say. I spent the last six months looking for her, went to _hell_ with her, got rescued, and then went back to save her. And then we left to hunt together—only that didn't work out.

All of this macho-drama happened, it's hard to take it all in.

"Lyra," I heard Corey.

I looked up, "Hm?"

"Your phone,"

Oh, I hadn't realized it was ringing. I answered it, "Hello?"

_"Lyra?"_

"Mom?" I realized.

_"I have to tell you something..."_ her voice fell.

I got scared, "What is it?"

_"I'm...I think I'm pregnant."_ she said sadly.

"What-?"

_"I took a test...and it said I was positive...oh God."_ she said.

"Is it-?"

_"It's Gabriel's, yes..."_ her voice fell completely.

I looked up at the night sky. Damn it all.


	19. Blow Me Away

**July 4, 2010  
Madison, Wisconsi****n  
Lynn****  
**

Happy Independence Day, I guess? I don't really care.

It's hella' hot up here today, which sucks. Juliet and I were currently sat on the front hood of my black Buick, staring out at Lake Mendota. I was eating an order of onion rings, which were _oh so delicious_, while Juliet was eating a cup of ice-cream.

Jackson was down closer to the lake, trying to get a hold of Corey. Of course, Michael didn't give me the exact _address_ to his son's house.

"What's his name?" Juliet asked, cramming the spoon in her mouth. She looked so damn cute with her hair in a braid, like me, wearing a light blue tee and blue-jean shorts.

"Jamie. Jamie Ember." I remembered.

"Jamie? But that's a girls name..." Juliet reminded.

"It can be a boys name too, Jules." I explained. She smiled at her nickname, and finished on her treat. I still wasn't sure what the hell I was gonna do with her. What, I'm supposed to show a five year old how to gank demons and angels?

Yeah right!

Jackson came up, closing his phone. "They said they'll—"

"Hey guys," We turned to see Corey and Lyra.

"Jesus!" I ran up and hugged Lyra. "The hell have you _been_?" I demanded.

"Looking for Carmen, she's gone," Lyra explained.

"Gone? Where?" I asked.

"I don't know," Lyra admitted sadly.

"Is that her?" Corey stared at Jules.

"Yep, this is Juliet," I patted her back. "Jules? That's my cousin Lyra, and her friend Corey." I introduced.

"Hi..." Jules said, blank look on her face.

"Are you ready to find the boy?" Corey asked.

"How do you know where he's at?" I asked.

"Well...when Michael created me, you could say he...'planted' things in me, mostly memories." he explained.

"Prove it," I said.

Corey looked confused at first, "Jamie Darius Ember, sixteen years old, born on April third, 1994. Basic appearance: blond hair and brown eyes, at a height of about 5' 7"." he explained.

"Okay, okay, I get it! Just take us there." I said furiously.

"It's just a couple blocks away, why not walk?" Corey suggested.

I groaned, "Fine..." I said, snapping my fingers, locking up my car. Jules took my hand, and the five of us were off.

* * *

"Not a bad house," I said, ringing the doorbell. "Hope he's home." I said hopingly. It was a woman who answered, his mom, who had green eyes, and her chocolate hair was real wavy like, all hanging loose in the back.

I already knew this lady, but I refused to remember how I did...

"Yes?" she said.

"Um, Mrs. Ember?" I said hesitantly.

"That's me," she smiled.

"Uh, yeah, is Jamie here?" I asked.

"Are you friends of his?" she asked.

"Um...actually, we're distant relatives of his father." I admitted._ It was the honest truth._

"Flynn's relatives? Really? Huh, I don't ever remember him telling me about you guys..." she scanned us all.

I almost snorted out loud. Flynn?_ Way to pick out parents for your kid, Michael! _I scoffed, hoping the message got through to him downstairs.

"We haven't seen Flynn in a really long time, and he called us a few days ago, telling us about Jamie, and we wanted to meet him." Lyra saved my ass with that explanation.

"Really-? Oh, that's fine then, I'll go get Jamie." Mrs. Ember turned and went back in, leaving the door open just a crack.

"Thanks for that," I said, sighing.

"You're welcome," Lyra laughed.

* * *

"Jamie? Jamie!" Annalise opened the door to his bedroom, where he was sat on his bed, iPod in hand.

"What?" he hissed.

"You have some visitors, they say they're relatives of your father." she announced.

"Who?" Jamie asked, looking up.

"I've never met them, there's five of them, and three of them are girls—they have the most gorgeous eyes, like yours; it's almost angelic." she explained.

Jamie smirked, he didn't care about girls' eyes. He got up, and went downstairs, and opened the door. And his eyes were wide.

There were five people indeed. The little girl on the end left, had big dark sapphire eyes, and strawberry blond hair in a braid. The girl in the middle had eyes like his mom's, only they were much shinier, with dark brown hair, also in a braid. The girl on the end left was as tall as him, with chocolate eyes, and long chocolate hair...

The two guys in the back looked extremely awkward. They were both even at six foot. One had gray-black hair and gray-blue eyes, while the other had golden tan hair, and light blue eyes.

To a normal person, like his mother, they'd just be regular people. But to Jamie, these five were different.

Different, just like himself.

_Who were they?_

* * *

When the door opened again, I was staring at a hot guy. Just as Michael had shown me. Don't tell Jackson that. His smooth, honey blond hair, and golden brown eyes. Like I said, real hot for a sixteen year old. "Jamie?" I finally said.

"Yeah?" he said, staring.

"Pack your shit, you're coming with us," I said, pointing my thumb at myself. "You're father sent us here to collect."

"My dad? Flynn-?" Jamie guessed.

"No, not Freaking Flynny, I mean your real father, Michael." I explained.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked.

"You know Jamie, you shouldn't say that in vain. I've been to Hell and back. If you'd like, I could give you a tour of it, where your dad's at now, I'm sure he'd love to meet you." I explained.

"Okay, you're crazy," Jamie decided, slamming shut the door—until I slammed my hand on it, swinging it back open.

"You have freaky ass powers right?" I assumed.

"What?" he cried, looking freaked.

I put an index finger to my left temple, "Turn the TV on with your mind maybe? Open doors without physically touching them?" I started. "Superstrength? Ever got mad at someone in school, and pushed them a LITTLE too hard? How about superspeed? You can run forever and you never run out of breath? Any of this sound familiar?"

Silence.

Jamie blinked, "H-...how do you know all that?" he finally asked.

I grinned, "Jamie, it's because we're Archangels. Or Nephilim." I said simply.

"Archangel? The—the sons of god?" Jamie guessed.

"Hmm...no we're the kids of the sons." I corrected.

His eyes were wide, "I'm-? Michael-?" he stuttered. "Are you _serious_?" he asked.

I frowned, "No I'm just a psycho who came up and rambled this stuff at you." I said sarcastically. His mouth fell open. I sighed and slightly shoved him, "Of course I'm serious dumbass!"

He stood up straight. "Why do I need to go with you?" he asked.

"Because Raphael wants to rule Heaven, and probably the freaking planet too. We can't let him." I explained.

Jamie looked up to see Lyra nod. "How long...how long will I be gone?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Hell if I know," I said.

He looked down, taking all of this in. "Fine. But only for a couple of days, got it?" he said angrily.

"Whatever man," I said glumly.

"Give me a minute," Jamie closed the door and left.

"Wow," Lyra said. "Not bad."

I shrugged again, but deep down I was grinning.

* * *

**I looove Jamie! Thanks for letting me use him Nic lmao! He, Annalise, and Flynn all belong to Niknakz93 from her story, "Help! My Daddy's Boss of Heaven!"  
**


	20. Carmen's Sorrow

"I couldn't give a crap about God."

I stared at Jamie, "I could care less either. I mean to let his sons unleash the _apocalypse_, and then put THEIR _kids_ in the middle of it? Pa-the-tic." I told him.

He stared at me back. "You can't out-smart ass me boy. Sorry." I explained. Lyra snorted.

"Jamie...?" We all looked up to see Annalise, and she looked horrified.

"What do you want?" Jamie demanded.

"What are you doing-?" she asked, fear in her green eyes.

"I'm leaving, what's it look like?" he said angrily._ Geez, his parents couldn't care less, could they?_

"Leaving, why?" she asked.

"Because I said so!" I interrupted. "His father, Michael, sent me to collect! He's needed in this post-Apocalypse war! So deal with it! Your son will be safe with us." I explained.

Annalise froze, "Michael? It's...it's _time_?" she realized.

I sighed irritably, "Lady, you're annoying." I snapped my fingers and she fell to the ground.

"Hey-!" Jamie cried out.

"Chill, she's fine," I snapped my fingers to move her inside. "Let's get the hell out of here..."

* * *

"Can I go say goodbye to my girl?" Jamie asked, as we were walking back to the cars.

"Uh...sure? Hurry up though, we gotta split." I said, and he disappeared. I narrowed my eyes, "Corey?" I said.

"Yes?" he perked up.

"Who's his girlfriend?" I asked.

"Oh, her name is Amber, She's—"

"I don't care what she looks like! You know where she lives?"

"Yes-?"

"Good..." In case the punk wasn't coming back, I know where he'd be at.

...

...

...

Five minutes later, he reappeared, thankfully. "So, what are we doing?" he asked us.

"Well, we need to go to—" My phone rang. I groaned, and then answered, "Hello?"

_"Lynn?"_

"...Dean?" I recognized.

* * *

**Carmen**

I knew I was tied to a chair, and I couldn't move—my angelic powers just wouldn't _work_ at the moment.

"Are you ready to talk?" I heard an eerie male voice.

"About what?" I asked. "My day? Oh it's been real swell. Nothing unusual about getting tied up and kept in a pitch-black room." I explained sarcastically.

Damn, Lynn's antics were rubbing off on me. Lynn..._crap_. I was wrong to doubt her.

_Carmen? Can you hear me?_ her voice popped in my head._ I'm sorry okay? When we all left together back in Dover, I wasn't sure if I could trust you two...but now I know I can. Please, forgive me? Me and Jackson got the little girl, she's an angel for sure. But she's scared. We have her with us now, but I don't know for how long. Please guys, come back soon _she sounded frantic.

Why couldn't I reply to her?

"Cut the crap Ashby," the voice said again, making me snarl when he called me by my last name.

"What do you want then?" I demanded.

"Tell me everything you know about Logan, and the things Michael told her, when she was in Hell." he explained calmly.

"What?" I said.

"You heard me Ashby," he growled.

"Who the hell is _Logan_?" I asked, getting pissed that I still couldn't see anything.

"_Lynn_ Logan. Lucifer's daughter..." he cleared.

"Why would I tell you anything? Show yourself!" I yelled.

Suddenly the lights were on, and I looked down from the brightness. When I looked back up, I saw an Archangels Blade aimed at my chest.

"What the hell-?" I gaped. I finally caught sight of the guy. He had fiery orange eyes, and shadow black hair. "That supposed to scare me?" I asked him, sneering. He shifted his fingers on the weapon.

"It should, if I was to push it into your chest, right now." he explained.

"Do it. I _dare_ you," I knew my remarks were pissing him off.

"So. You're not gunna talk anything of Logan, or Michael?" he assumed.

"That's right," I told him. "so if you're gonna kill me, go ahead and—"

_Ow._

He pushed the blade far into my chest, and it hurt like hell.

"If you won't talk, I'll just have to try for your dear little sister then." he said, unhappily.

"You—" I coughed up blood, my face felt like it was on fire. "You stay away from Lyra!" I warned.

"Ashby, you're in no shape to be giving me orders." he said.

_Lyra..._ she was the last thing I saw in my mind.

And I let the darkness welcome me.

...

...

...

When I opened my eyes, I closed them again, since everything was bright.

"Carmen?"

I groaned, I hated always being _needed_. "What?" I asked groggily.

"Oh, Carmen. It's okay."

That voice was familiar. It was one who was there in the early years of my life, who would read stories to me before I went to sleep, she would tell me about my birth father, and what a _dick_ he was. It was a voice of someone who died when I was six years old.

"...Mom...?" I choked out.

"Carmen. Get up."

I did. I opened my eyes to see her—golden blond hair, and blue eyes. "Mom-?" I said again.

She smiled at me. "Hey Carmen, I'm so glad to see you." she said.

"Is...is this Heaven?" I asked, staring at her intently.

"No, not quite," she said.

"It's not? Does that mean I have to go to Hell?" why was I sounding like a little kid?

"No you don't Carmen. You have work to do." she said sternly.

"Work? What-?" I asked.

Mom disappeared, and everything went white.

* * *

**Lynn**

I hung up the phone. "Alright, change of plans," I announced. "Lyra, you remember where Bobby lives?" I asked her.

"South Dakota?" she said.

"Yes," Corey confirmed.

"Okay good. You two, along with Jamie and Jules, are gonna go there. Lyra, you need to have Bobby show you where he buried War's ring."

"War?" Lyra repeated.

"War—one of the Horseman." I explained. "You get the ring. Tell Bobby that Jules needs to stay with him, I can't let her do what you're about to do."

"Aww..." Jules whined.

"And what exactly _are_ we gonna do?" Lyra asked.

"When you get to Bobby's, Racquel will be there. She found a hideout, where some of Raphael's angel soldiers could be. When she takes you there, you put on the ring on, and cause a little _war_. Make some of the angels rip each others throats out." I explained.

Lyra's face fell in disgust.

"Corey, grab an angel, and tie him or her up. And interrogate him or her, see if he or she will reveal anything about Raphael." I added.

He nodded, "Got it." he agreed.

"What am _I_ supposed to do?" Jamie asked, feeling left out.

"If you wanna kick some angel ass when Lyra uses the ring, go crazy." I told him.

"Sweet," he grinned, liking that idea.

"What if the hideout's false?" Lyra asked.

"Then...too bad. Stay at Bobby's until me and Jackson meet you there." I told her.

"Where are you guys going?" Jamie asked for Lyra. Jackson blinked, realizing that he was about to do something else with me.

"We're gonna go help Dean. I figured Jackson would come with me, since he can't _stay away_." I explained, giving him a sneer.

He smiled, not offended at all.

"Help Dean with what?" Lyra asked.

I shrugged, "Don't know yet,"

"Alright. Be careful." Corey advised.

"You too. Jamie?" I said.

"What?" he looked up.

I pushed Jules over, "She's under your care until I return." I explained.

"Whaaa-?" he said, dumbfounded, as Jules took his hand, smiling up at him with huge, dark sapphire eyes. "Fine." he said.

"Okay guys, see ya," I saluted at them all. And we all disappeared.


	21. Caged Heat

"Is this the place?" I asked, standing outside of the ragged house.

"Yes," Jackson said. "I can feel them inside." he told me.

As soon as we entered through the door, I could hear a very familiar voice. _"It's very complex..."_

_"Mhm,"_ I heard Dean.

_"If the pizzaman really loves this babysitter, why does he keep slapping her rear?"_

I stopped.

_"Perhaps she's done something wrong."_

I loomed forward. "Cas-?" I said, "Are you...watching _porn_?"

"Thank God you're here," Dean said. "Cas? You don't watch porn, in a room full of _dudes_, and you DON'T, talk about it."

I snorted. "You guys haven't changed..."

"Who's that?" Sam asked.

"Oh..." I turned around. "This is Jackson, he's—"

"Specialized demon created by Lucifer sent up to protect Lynn." he said for me.

"Yeah, what he said." I shrugged.

"Oh," Dean said, "Well that's uh...? Okay..."

I jumped over the couch, and sat with Cas. "Hey," I said to him.

He looked really odd from the porn video. "Hello, Lynn."

There was a knock at the door. Immediately, Jackson went over in front of me, facing the door. Cas didn't move, but Sam and Dean slowly got up and went for the door.

"Is this what you do all day, sit around and watch porno's with angels?" I turned to see an older looking bald man.

"We're not supposed to talk about it," Cas announced.

"Uh-?" I said.

"Lynn, this is Samuel, our grandfather," Dean introduced.

"Lynn? The angel?" Samuel said.

"The one and only," I grinned.

Dean turned off the video, "Now why are you here Samuel?" he asked.

...

...

...

Samuel seemed to have changed his mind about something, he pulled out a map.

He pointed out where Crowley interrogates, tortures, and does stuff to alpha's for whatever reason, I didn't know.

Crowley-? The Scottish demon dude? "Why's he doing this?" I whispered to Jackson.

"He wants to find Purgatory." he whispered back.

Holy shit, that place is real-?

As Samuel was to leave, Sam offered him to come with us. But, Samuel said he was 'soft, but not suicidal.'

* * *

When we were outside, I saw another familiar face. One face I had not seen since I met my father face to face.

"Remember me?" she said to Cas and I. Her hair was dark and curly, her eyes were dark too.

"Why are we working with these...abominations?" Cas asked us. I felt Jackson huff a bit, probably pissed at that.

"Keep talking, it makes my meatsuit all dewy," Meg, I finally remembered her name, had said.

"Alright, simmer down..." Dean said.

As Meg demanded Crowley's location, Sam asked for 'the knife'. She refused at first, but she finally handed it to him. Then Sam went Hannibal Lecter and stabbed one of Meg's henchmen. "You saw him, he was more interested in killing us, then getting the job done," he said furiously. "I just did all of us a favor," He turned for the house. "We leave in one hour." he said, then he disappeared.

It was then I noticed that I was squeezing the life out of Jackson's hand in fear.

"Sorry..." I said, pulling away.

"You're perfectly fine," he assured.

What was with Sam-?

He was so..._different_.

I thought I knew. When I had my first 'nightmare', where I was sitting with Lucifer at the park. He was in Sam's body.

_"Why are you in Sam's form? In Hell...you were Nick, I was told that a fraction of his soul was there because he said yes to you." I said._

_"Yes, but Sam...he is missing something as well."_

Sam was missing something-?

Lucifer was in Nick's form because he said yes to him, so...he was in Sam's form because he also said yes, in Detroit?

A fraction of his soul was in Hell? Or...his whole soul?

My head started hurting...

Because of this, I didn't see the flirtatious look Meg gave to Cas, before walking off. I didn't notice this either, but Jackson was glad I didn't see.

...

...

...

Back inside, Cas said he wasn't sure getting Sam's soul was the best idea.

Son of a bitch, I was right!

As he and Dean were discussing why it was a bad idea, I was upstairs, looking for anything useful. "What do you need?" Jackson asked.

"Nothing, I'm just looking..." I lied.

"You need _me_, don't you," he said.

I looked at him, "What?" He made a knife appear. "Jackson, don't," I pleaded. He cut his wrist a little, and I watched with lustful eyes as the blood dripped.

Damnit, why did he _do_ that? I sighed, and shut the door with my mind. "Let's get this over with." I said, advancing towards his bloodied arm.

* * *

**Evergreen, Missouri**

"It looks like a damn prison..." I noted.

"That's because it is, smart stuff," Meg told me.

I glared at her, already wanting to kill her.

"Meet me at the side door," Cas said, disappearing.

When we made our way down, he opened the door for us. "Seems a little to easy for you," Dean said.

"Way too easy," Sam agreed.

We all went in. As we proceeded down the long hallway, Dean pointed his flashlight in a cell to see a mutilated body. "Oh, eww..." I said, looking away.

_"Please get me out of here..."_ I heard a woman cry, I looked back over to see her, she was tattooed everywhere, and had long curly hair.

Sam ushered us forwards. When we turned onto another hallway, where light was, Cas told us to wait.

I heard barking from far away. "Damnit, here come the guards." Meg said.

We all looked at Dean, "Hellhounds," he realized. "_Go_!" he said, and we all took off. We made it past a set of double doors, but I heard screaming from behind.

Meg's henchmen were dinner. I covered my ears to block out their screaming, as Sam and Dean salted the door. Meg said she could hold them off, and tried to leave her body, but nothing happened.

"It's a spell, I think. Within these walls, you're trapped in your body." Cas realized.

"Karma's a bitch, bitch," Dean suppressed laughter.

Sam handed 'the knife' out. "You can see them, you hold them off."

"Actually, I've got a better idea," Meg said.

"Oh yeah? And what's—" Dean stopped. Meg went up and pulled Cas in a kiss. What the hell?

She reached her hand inside his coat, obviously trying to find something. Dean was waving around his hand, unsure of how to react. I was frozen, my emerald eyes wide in severe shock.

Meg pulled out an Archangel Blade. "What was that?" she asked, after Cas did a serious move on her.

"I learned that from the pizza man," he announced.

I wanted to _slap_ him for his stupidity.

"Is that gonna work on a Hellhound?" Dean asked, pointing at the sword.

"We're about to find out, run!" she said, and we took off again. As much as I hated her for what she just did...I hope she survives.

* * *

We went down some stairs, and it was pitch black. "I can't see jack," Dean whined, waving around his flashlight.

Right as we were to reach the bottom, a bright flash encased us, and I felt myself leave.

Like, leave, as in..._gone_. When my eyes reopened, I saw Cas groaning.

"What was _that_?" I demanded, looking around. We weren't in Crowley's hideout anymore.

"Angel banishing sigil, sends us away and weakens us for a certain amount of time." Cas explained.

"Who the hell used it on us?" I asked.

"I don't know," he admitted,

I wanted to undo my long braid and rip my hair off, I was so mad. "Jackson? Sam? Dean?" I called out.

"Wherever we are...it's not where we were." Cas said calmly.

I groaned, and stared at him. "This sucks...!"


	22. The Path To Dawn

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked.

"Yes," Cas confirmed, looking proud.

"How do you know those are his-?" I asked then.

"Racquel told me," Cas announced. I blinked, thinking of Racquel.

I grabbed the bag, and held the top tightly. "Let's go _kill_ this bastard." I declared.

Cas nodded, and we were gone.

...

...

...

**Evergreen, Missouri**

As Crowley sent away Sam and Dean, he didn't touch Jackson. Jackson wondered _why_. He couldn't care to think about that at the moment—_he needed to go kill_. It was the only thing that would calm him. He wanted to find Lynn— to ensure her safety, that was his main priority.

But, he knew that she was with Castiel. She was safe, though he didn't like that idea of _Castiel_ protecting her.

Not at _all._

"What's the matter Jackson?" Crowley asked, hands in his pocket. "In a bit of a rage? Need to go blow off some steam?"

Jackson clenched his fist, and tried to suppress himself. "You could say that."

"Ah, I knew it. So...I'm pleased to know you won't put any effort in releasing the Winchesters?" Crowley said.

Jackson hid his light blue eyes, and revealed his black ones. "I could care less about them."

Crowley chuckled, "That's right, it's always 'Lynn, Lynn, Lynn, Lynn', right?"

Jackson nodded, "Yes,"

"Alright, you're free to go then." Crowley said, walking away.

Jackson sighed, and disappeared from the area.

* * *

**Shelby, Montana**

"We're in the middle of _nowhere_! Where's this hideout supposed to be at?" Jamie yelled, throwing up his hands.

Corey was knelt on the ground, his palm placed flat down.

Lyra was trying to survey the area around them, but the darkness wasn't helping.

"That chick—Racquel? She _lied,_ man! There's nothing here!" Jamie kept yelling.

Ignoring his anger, Lyra wasn't giving up. She was tempted to tell him to shut up.

...

...

...

**Bobby's residence  
One**** hour ago**_  
_

_"Bobby?" Lyra said when he opened the door._

_"Hey? What's going on?" he asked, eying her, and the others._

_"It took you long enough," they turned to see Racquel._

_"You again, what the hell do you want?" Bobby snarled._

_"Who cares, take me to War's ring." Lyra then said._

_Bobby stopped, "Lynn already explained it, huh?" he sighed. "Come on."_

_After handing her the ring, Racquel went over to Corey, "So, you finally show yourself? Jackson too?" she asked._

_He pushed her away, "Yeah, and? What do you care?" he said._

_Racquel smirked, "I don't," she looked to Jamie. "If anything, it's Michael's son I care about." she said._

_Jamie widened his golden brown eyes, in slight disgust, "Leave me alone."_

_"Do you know me?" Juliet then asked. Racquel almost didn't notice the strawberry blond child, she was so small._

_"Your name is Juliet," she smiled._

_"I think I know you," Jules said, "An angel told me about you."_

_"An angel? Do you mean Lynn?" Racquel asked._

_Jules shook her head, "No. He was an angel, and he talked to me."_

_"Does Lynn know this?" Lyra asked, and her chocolate eyes were wide when she shook her head. "Who was the angel?"_

_Juliet had to think. "Umm...he had a long name."_

_"Lucifer?" Racquel guessed, already prepared for the worst, but was relieved when Jules said no._

_"Raphael?" Lyra guessed._

_"No..." Jules said, stumped._

_"Castiel?" Bobby then suggested._

_"Wait! I remember!" Jules then said, eyes gleaming. "His name was Zachariah!"_

...

...

...

**Shelby, Montana  
Present time  
**

"It's beneath here," Corey announced.

"Under a house?" Jamie realized, looking up at the place.

"Let's hope they're sleeping," Lyra said, opening the front door.

"Stand guard, I'll check the basement," Corey whispered, walking past.

"How does he know there's a basement?" Jamie asked, irritated. "Screw this..." he muttered, stepping to follow the demon.

"Hey." Lyra jerked up to see a boy on the stairs.

Instantly, she was reminded of little Aaron, back in Dover. "Hey there, buddy." Lyra whispered.

"Are you bad like the others?" he asked.

"What others?" Lyra said quietly.

"The angels,"

"They're here?" Lyra gaped.

He nodded. "Are you bad?" he asked again.

Lyra smiled, "No, I'm not. I'm a good angel." she explained.

His tension fell, and he plodded down the stairs. "Where's your parents?" Lyra asked.

"Sleeping."

"Oh...shouldn't you be sleeping too?" Lyra knelt down to him. She could barely see that he had light brown hair.

"I can't, the angels are loud." he explained.

"Loud?" Lyra repeated. He nodded, getting tense again. "What do they talk about?" Lyra asked.

"How this one angel killed another angel...they were all laughing." he whispered.

Lyra froze._ One angel killed another angel._ She could only hope that Carmen wasn't the predator or the prey of that situation.

...

...

...

"Are you sure we should go down there?" Jamie asked.

"Yes," Corey said. "We have to be sure that the hideout is here."

Jamie snorted, "Under a house...gotta give them some credit." he said.

Saying nothing, Corey reached the ground floor, and flipped on the switch. They saw a trap door on the corner floor, which when Corey opened it, revealed a downward staircase.

"A _lot_ of credit," he chimed, making Jamie step over. Corey took one step down, and was blasted backwards.

Jamie flinched back, "Shit! You alright?" he said.

Just seconds later, Lyra plummeted down the main stairs. "What the hell was that?" she asked.

"I tried to go down, but it seems that the hideout is protected by a shield." Corey explained.

"What like a force-field?" Jamie guessed.

"Exactly," Corey said.

"Let me try," Lyra said, advancing for the steps.

"No!" Corey ran up to stop her, but was too late. As she went down the first step, she was also blasted back. Corey ran forwards to catch her, but when her weight collided onto him, they both went back.

As his back hit the wall, Corey groaned a little. "I'm sorry!" Lyra said, getting up, then taking his hand to pull him up.

Her face was beat red from that five second experience. She rubbed her eyes, as she heard a "Whoa."

They turned to see Jamie, halfway down the trapdoor steps. "You didn't get blasted-?" Lyra gushed.

"No, duh," Jamie said, coming back up.

"Wait..." Corey said. "Jamie could get in, because no one knows about him." he realized.

"What do you mean? That Racquel chick does." Jamie noted.

"I mean, bad-wise, Raphael's followers," Corey corrected. "I think I know how to get Lyra in, and Lynn too, since now I'm positive she won't be able to get in at this state."

Lyra raised an eye, "What's your idea?"

* * *

**Evergreen, Missouri**

"Leave them, _alone_," Cas bellowed.

"Castiel. Haven't seen you all season. You the cavalry now?" Crowley asked,

"Put the knife down," I ordered, holding out the bag.

"Hey, what's in the gift bag?" Crowley asked.

I opened it, and held out the skeleton head. "You are," I said.

"...that's not possible," Crowley said, tension rising.

"You didn't hide your bones as well as you should have." Cas announced.

It took him a while to get Crowley admitting he wouldn't go down to the Cage to get Sam's soul...I tossed the bag down.

Cas stared at it, and it burst into flames.

I wondered if Lyra would be mad, or sad, that Crowley's gone?

Too bad...

* * *

**July 5, 2010  
**

"How'd it go?" Lyra asked, when we met up the next morning.

"Alright, that asshole's dead," I announced.

"Crowley?" Corey guessed.

"Yep," I grinned.

"Did you find the hideout?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah," Corey said. "But, only Jamie could get in. So, if Lynn needs to get in—"

"Course I do!" I interrupted.

Corey sighed, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"Well, since the barrier of the hideout is blocking you out, there's another way for you to get in." he said.

"How?" I wondered.

"You will need to switch your vessel," Corey decided.

I froze. "...what?"


	23. A Warning To The Prophet

"What do you mean I have to _switch_ vessels?" I asked.

"Because...look. Jamie was able to get in because no one knows about him. But you're known—your vessel is. You change your vessel, and you'll be able to get in." Corey explained.

"Okay..." I said. "Then who can I 'change' into?" I asked. Before Corey could answer—my phone rang. "Hello?"

_"Lynn?"_

"This is her...who's speaking?" I asked.

_"It's your cousin, Cadence."_ she said. I stopped. Cadence? Cadence...I tried to picture her.

"Oh, yeah! Hey!" I remembered. This was sort of odd.

_"Um...so you're alive?"_ Cadence asked.

"Huh?"

_"You weren't at Aunt Lindsay and Uncle Patrick's funeral...so we thought you were dead, too."_ she explained. I shriveled, thinking of my pare—'foster' parents._ "Anyways, Natalie called us today, and told us about Jasper, and we're really sorry Lynn."_ I heard her voice drop.

"Thanks, it's okay. Hey...you guys still live in Colorado?" I asked.

_"Yeah...why?"_ I knew I remembered I had cousins out there!

"See ya soon," I hung up. "We need to rendezvous." I announced.

"Tomorrow?" Lyra guessed. I nodded.

"Your grandmother's house," Corey suggested.

"Huh? Why there?" I asked.

"Where's that at?" Jamie asked.

"You'll see," Corey said, giving me a grin, and I swore his gray-blue eyes started glowing. I didn't see Jackson flash a jealous glare at him.

"Alright, see y'all later—wait..." I said. "Where's Jules?" I asked—noticing finally that my little buddy was gone.

"She's at Bobby's still," Lyra told me._ Lyra hoped Lynn wouldn't notice that she was lying._ Jamie looked down, trying not to give anything away.

"Oh, okay then? Later guys. See ya tomorrow." I said. Jackson and I were gone.

* * *

**Fountain, Colorado**

"I'll be damned..." was how my seventeen year old cousin Thomas greeted when he opened the door. He looked the same; blue eyes, and short, curly-ish, dark brown hair. But then I noticed—

"Ew! You fag! When did you get lip piercings?"

He rolled his eyes, "Screw you." he let us in.

"Lynn! Lynn!" I looked up to see a thirteen year old girl, with dirty blond hair in a high ponytail, with pretty gray-brown eyes.

"Hey Cadence. You've grown. You look pretty." I said, hugging her.

_"I grown up too! See!" _I looked past to see Hali, my youngest cousin, with blue eyes and long, wavy dark brown hair. "I'm six now!" she exclaimed.

"You are? Awesome! Come here," I exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

"Who are you?" Thomas asked the golden tan haired man.

"That's Jackson. He's my butler," I explained. I winked at him, so he'd understand. "Where's Aunt Amy-?" I asked.

"Work," Thomas said.

"Hey Lynn?" Cadence said.

"Yeah?"

"Are you an angel?"

I stopped. "Huh?"

Cadence went over and pulled out a thickish book, and handed it to me. My emerald eyes were wide at the title._ Supernatural_, by Carver Edlund. "What the fu—?" I said, seeing that the name of the volume was—

"_Unfallen?_ Seriously?" I said aloud. I flipped it open to the first chapter. And it explained about how I realized I could change the weather with just a thought, back when I was eight years old. "That bastard!" I yelled, flipping the last page. "Dean and Sam told Chuck to stop writing the damn books!"

_"Ready?" Lyra asked. _

_"You don't have to do this. I can go myself." Lynn said in a sickly voice. _

_"What did I tell you!" Lyra reminded her. Lynn said nothing. Lyra helped her stand up._

_Lynn glanced over, at the fearful looks of Dean and Castiel._

_She nodded at them, then looked down. Then she and Lyra jumped off the edge, into the dark depths of hell._

I dropped the book.

Saying nothing, I stared down at it. Seconds later, I picked it back up. "Is there any more books after this?" I demanded.

"No...the next one comes out in a month or so—it's supposed to show what happens when Lynn and Lyra are in hell, and what happens after- wait...are you saying it's all true?" Cadence gushed.

"I'm taking this," I said, disappearing.

After two gasps from Hali and Cadence, and wide eyes from Thomas, Jackson sighed. "Yes, it's all true. Lynn is an Angel—Lucifer's rebellious daughter." he announced, before also leaving.

* * *

Chuck was busily typing away on his computer—happy he had something to write.

He had just gotten done with the part where Lynn gathers everyone to go and rescue her baby sister Adena, from the angels and demons, when he clicked the save button.

Right as he did—he felt it.

An angel was coming.

"Oh, crap..." he said, when he realized who exactly it was that was coming.

...

...

...

I kicked his door down, and ran in—pissed as hell.

"Chuck!" I yelled harshly.

He laughed nervously. "Uh, hey, Lynn, aha—" I threw the book and it slammed across his chest.

"You _bastard_! How _could_ you?" I grabbed him by his shirt, and pinned him down. "You saw all this happen to me? Did you see when my parents were killed? _HUH_?" I started to punch him, not wanting to hear him speak. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I COULD HAVE SAVED THEM! DID YOU KNOW THEY WOULD DIE? HUH!"

"Lynn! Beating him is pointless!" Jackson said, though he made no attempt to stop me. "He's protected by Raphael, remember?" he reminded. Then he glanced around. Jackson was in the same room as Chuck. Was Raphael going to come? Or did he not have a vessel yet, after what Dean said?

Sighing, I stopped the punches. I placed a hand on Chuck's face, and healed him up. Then I stood up, and picked up the book I threw. "Sorry," I said coldly.

"Now before you find another reason to beat me," Chuck said, getting up. "Let me help."

"With what?" I asked.

"Changing vessels,"

"What do you know about that?" I asked.

"Well...Lucifer was able to get into the Nick guy...meaning you can too." Chuck explained.

"You're saying I have to go into Nick?" I guessed.

"No, no...you're a girl. You can use his niece."

I blinked. "Alice?" I guessed. Chuck nodded. "I have to use _Alice_?" I realized, understanding why Corey said to meet at my grandma's. "Great..." I muttered.

* * *

**Inside joke on the Unfallen title, it's the name of the story before this, though you should already know it (The Unfallen Angel).**


	24. My Soul To Take

**July 6, 2010  
Pike Creek, Delaware**

"Change of plans?" Lyra asked, hanging up the phone—I'd just called her.

"Yep—hold up. Where's Corey?" I asked. "Jackson?"

"They're...outside," Lyra said, "Corey can't get in. Guess Jackson can't either."

I looked over at the windows, and the door. They were salted.

"Oh," I sighed, going over and brushing away the salt, then opened the door. Both guys stepped in.

I looked at grandma and Natalie, but it hadn't registered to them that Corey and Jackson were demons.

"Now, hey...where the hell is Jules?" I said, closing the door.

"She's with...Racquel." Lyra announced.

"That _bitch_? Why?" I demanded.

"Well..." Lyra looked down.

...

...

...

_"I remember now, his name's Zachariah!_" _Juliet announced._

_Racquel's eyes widened. "My brother?"_

_"What?" Bobby asked._

_"Oh my..." Racquel gasped. "You're his daughter? He told me he didn't know where to find you..." she said sadly._

_"Welcome to the world where angels are full of crap," Bobby said, looking over at Lyra and Jamie. "No offense." he added._

_Jamie shrugged it off, and Lyra said nothing. "Juliet needs to stay here," Jamie reminded._

_"I'll take her," Racquel offered._

_"Are you serious?" Lyra said, "You think Lynn would like that? Jamie's supposed to watch her, anyways."_

_"Well unless Jamie wants to stay here while you investigate the hideout, be my guest. It will save you a load if I just take her."_

_Jamie scoffed, already not liking her. "Fine. But you bring her back when we return here, got it?" Lyra explained._

_"Fair enough." Racquel and Juliet disappeared._

...

...

...

"Great..." I said sarcastically. There was a knock on the door. Natalie went over to answer.

"I can't go in with you guys," Lyra announced.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, Corey said that my only vessel is my mom, since she was able to give birth to an angel...and plus, we're blood."

"Okay...still doesn't explain why," I said.

"She's pregnant,"

I stopped. "Say what?"

"Yeah,"

"Holy shit," I gushed. "Is it...?"

"My dad's, yeah..." I could only grin.

"I'm here!" Alice said, walking in.

"Good," I said. "Where's Nick and-?" I asked.

"Home," Jack said, stepping inside. "Now what's going on?" he asked.

I sighed, "Alice. I need your help. And you're not gonna like it."

"With what?" she asked.

I sighed. "I need to take over your body." I told her.

Silence. "What?" Alice and Jack asked in unison.

* * *

I explained to them about the whole vessel deal. Lucifer was able to possess Nick, meaning I could too. Told them about the bloodline, and how I could take vessel in any of them.

"So...what do you need _me_ for?" Alice asked.

"We found a hideout, where Raphael's soldiers could be." Corey cut in.

"Raphael? You mean-?" Alice asked.

"The Archangel, yeah," I said. "There's like a shield protecting the hideout, and I can't get in because the shield is protected from me...or this body." I looked down at myself.

"Like in _U__nder The Dome_?" Jack asked.

"Huh?"

"The Stephen King book, _Under The Dome_. It's about a town in Maine that suddenly gets covered by a huge, dome-like shield." Jack explained.

"All of his books take place in damn Maine..." I muttered. "But err, I guess it's like that?"

Alice looked up, and nodded. "Okay, use me then."

I sighed. "I need your consent first,"

"My what?"

"Your consent. Angels need their vessels to say yes, before letting them in." I explained.

"Oh..." Alice sighed, looking up at Jack. He nodded intently at her. Alice looked back at me. "Then...yes?"

My whole body felt weird. My eyes shut, and I tilted back. I felt the bright light encase the whole room, but I couldn't open my eyes even if I forced myself to.

Then everything went black.

"Dear Lord," Grandma gasped, when the light was gone.

Both bodies had fallen to the ground. "Alice? Alice!" Jack knelt down and turned her body upwards.

"Ugh..." My eyes opened.

"Alice?"

I stared up at Jack. "She's not home right now." I groaned, getting up.

"Lynn-?" Natalie realized.

"It worked?" I asked, looking at my hands. Hands that weren't mine...

"Well...I guess so?" Natalie said.

I looked down to see my body flat on the ground. "Ah hell, put me on the couch or something," I ordered. Jackson went over and picked the former me up. I snapped my fingers, making a hand-held mirror appear, and I looked in it. "Oh fudge," Alice's brown hair was shoulder length now, and perfectly straight. Her brown eyes looked a little...

Sad?_ I'm sorry Alice, I'll try and get this done soon._ I stared up at everyone. "Let's get this over with. What are you two gonna do?" I looked at Lyra. She shrugged. I stared back at Jackson, and lightly tapped his chest with my fist. "See ya," I said.

"I'm not leaving you, Lynn," he said seriously. Jack winced, still trying to adapt to what just happened.

"You have no choice," Corey said. "I couldn't get in, so neither can you. And you know that we're locked in these bodies."

Jackson snarled angrily. "Guess it's just me and you," I said, looking over at Jamie. Our eyes locked; his golden brown with my dark brown. I faced the others.

"Take this then." Lyra said, handing me War's ring.

I inspected it, then tossed it to Jamie. "Sweet," he said, staring at it.

"Where's the hideout?" I asked.

"Shelby, Montana." Lyra told me.

"Alright. See y'all later." I waved.

"Lynn..." I turned around to face Jackson, whose light blue eyes were extremely hurtful looking. "I'll be fine," I grinned, then turned to Jamie. "Let's roll."

We were gone.

* * *

**Lyra**

About a minute after they were gone, I prepared to leave. I looked at Jackson, and my chocolate eyes went small.

He looked like his heart had been ripped in half. Were he and Corey serious when they said they 'couldn't stay away'? I looked at Corey, thinking of this. His gray-blue eyes smiled at me, but I couldn't return it.

"Who are you guys anyways?"

I looked back to see Natalie, staring at both Corey and Jackson. "Demons, made by Michael and Lucifer, sent up to protect us." I explained.

"Oh, sweet Lord-!" Joanna gasped, stepping back.

"It's okay, Ms. Anderson, we mean no harm." Corey assured.

"And the boy that left with Jamie, that's Michael's son." I added.

Joanna and Natalie looked over at me. I explained my words, and then Jackson had left, no idea where he went.

"Lyra. We should go to your mothers'," Corey suggested. "She's worried about you."

I nodded, "Okay. Let's go." After saying goodbye to Natalie and Joanna, we were gone.

...

...

...

"Demons-?" Joanna repeated.

"Did you see Michael's son? He was _hot_!" Natalie gushed, flipping back her pale blond hair.

"Oh, yes, he was very handsome," Joanna agreed, "I wouldn't expect any less from the son of Michael." she explained.

They stopped when they heard the loud gasp. Both of their pale blue eyes looked over to the couch-

Where they saw Lynn's body shift upwards. "Lynn?" Natalie went over.

"Oh...oh..." she gasped.

"Lynn? What happened?" Joanna asked.

She looked up at them, where Natalie noticed that her emerald eyes weren't shiny anymore. They were just a regular shade of dark green, a lot like Dean Winchester. She tried to speak, but her voice came out as a rasp.

"Hey, you're okay Lynn. What happened?" Natalie said. Joanna knelt down, eyes wide.

"Who _are_ you...?" Lynn asked them.


	25. Hurry Up, We're Dreaming

**Shelby, Montana**

"Why are we in front of a Subway?" Jamie asked.

"Question for ya...when's the last time you ate?" I asked. Damn! I didn't sound like me! I was sounding like Alice... Poor girl, me inside of her probably makes her wanna slit her own throat from the pain.

"Uh...when you guys came to 'collect' me." Jamie remembered.

"Right. Which means we haven't eaten in two days," I explained. "So let's go eat..."

...

...

...

After ordering a footlong pizza sub—

I know, I know. You'd expect me to get the chicken bacon ranch, 'cause I GOTTA have my greasy foods, but don't forget, I'm in _Alice_. And just by feeling, she has a crave for Italian foods. She is half Italian after all.

Cramming down my pizza sub, I saw that Jamie got two six-inch chicken teriyaki subs, and he sat across from me. "Dude. Why get two six inch? Coulda' just gotten a foot." I asked.

"One for now, one for later." He explained.

"Oh..." We ate pretty fast - angel perks. Time to split.

* * *

"The hideout is under a HOUSE?"

Jamie snorted, "That's what I said," The driveway was empty. "Hopefully the kid's home." Jamie assumed.

"What kid?" I asked.

"He's like the gatekeeper, know what I mean?" Jamie explained.

I nodded, "You ready?"

"Let's go," we walked forwards. Soon as I entered, I saw the gatekeeper. A young boy, he had light brown hair, and blue eyes. "You came back." he said to Jamie.

"Yeah, told ya I would..." as he went on, I felt something vibrate in my pocket. I pulled out a phone. Alice's phone. I read the called ID, and nearly gasped. It was Paul, her boyfriend. Crap! If I ignored it, Alice would be in deep shit later! "H-hello?"

_"Hey...you alright?"_ he asked.

"Um, yeah. Why?"

_"No reason...I stopped by your house...your dad said you were out with some friends? Who?"_ he asked.

Fuck. "Uh, oh, Ciara and Tim...?"

_"Really? I heard that they were dating finally. Is it true?"_ he asked.

I gulped, "If they are, they're not hiding it very well!" I laughed nervously. "Listen...I'm getting another call, probably my dad, I'll call you later, okay?"

_"Alright, love ya Alice."_

Oh come ON! "L-love you too..." I hung up.

"You can keep your stuff over here," the gatekeeper opened a drawer in his kitchen. I placed the phone in, Jamie his, and he laid down his other sub on the counter.

The gatekeeper's reaction made me laugh.

* * *

"Alright..." in the basement, Jamie opened up a trap door. "Let's go." He stepped in calm and casually. At the bottom of the steps, he looked up, his golden brown eyes staring at me.

I slowly took a step in. Nothing happened.

Jamie grinned. I went down to the bottom, and we made way deeper in. It reminded me of the game _Oblivion_, when ya had to go through the dungeon to escape the prison. Which means it was scary as hell.

"How deep does this go?" Jamie hissed.

"Calm down," I whispered. We both froze when we heard the talking. Immediately, we pinned ourselves against the dirt wall.

_"How long are we gonna be stationed down here?"_

_"Why are you asking me?"_

_"Don't you talk to Raphael?"_

_"Psh! He's not the one running things. He does't even have a new vessel yet!"_

_"Then who's orders are we following?"_

_"What, you forgot? It's_ him!_ Dumbass."_

_"Wait, you mean-?"_

_"HEY!" _a third voice joined them._ "There's intruders!"_

Shit. "The ring, the ring!" I said quickly.

Jamie pulled it out, and he placed it on. "Whoa..." he said. As if by instinct, he twisted the ring to use its effect.

_"What the hell are you...STOP!"_

The both of us grinned. I went forwards, where I walked out into an open area. Looking down I saw that the floor was metal. Thinking it was okay, I put my right foot out, then my left.

Then the pain. "Ow!" I jumped up. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! What the hell!" I kept jumping.

"Is the ground hot?" Jamie asked.

"It's-! _OW_!" Suddenly something hard and heavy smacked my forehead, knocking me to the ground. "OWW, IT _BURNS_!" I placed my hands over my forehead.

_"That's because it's iron,"_

I barely looked up to see someone standing before us. "Wh-what?" I asked.

"You're half demon. Iron's your worst enemy," he explained. That explains the floor...it's iron, not metallic. Before anything could really happen—the same guy flung a cup of holy oil at Jamie. Tears streamed down my cheeks, as Jamie fell to his knees, burning no doubt. "Now, let's find out why you guys are here." Everything went black.

* * *

When my e—brown eyes opened, I was blinded by a bright light. "You okay?" I heard Jamie ask. He sounded really weak...?

I looked over, and his face was pale. "Oh come on wuss. Michael would be disappointed to see that his son lost against a splash of holy oil." I teased.

"Ugh...whatever," his hands were tied behind the chair he was sat in, but his head drooped down. I realized I was tied up too. My legs also, which I was glad about, my feet weren't touching the iron floor.

"I take that back..." I said. "You're the champ. I saw your dad get owned by a molotov of holy fire back in April." I remembered.

"I thought he was in Hell...?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah...he fell in the hole about ten minutes after, when he recovered." I explained.

Jamie looked up, and his honey blond hair was shiny off the bright light. "This blows..." he moaned.

_"You're awake. Fuckin' finally,"_ It was the same damn guy. He dimmed the light, and I finally saw him. Dark gray-brown hair, and brown eyes.

"You GOTTA be kidding me..." I said unhappily.

It was Coy. "You know him-?" Jamie realized.

Groaning, I stared down at my lap. "Bastard demon..."

Coy grinned, "Nice to see you too, Lynn,"

"How did you throw the wrench-?" Jamie asked, looking down to see that the demon had on some thick boots.

"Well there's these little nifty things called _gloves_." Coy held his protected hands up.

I looked back up "Why are you working for the angels?" I asked.

Coy's face fell. Seconds later he chucked holy oil at my face. "GODDAMMIT!" I said, shaking my head to get the water off.

"I don't work for them," Coy hissed. "I was given an opportunity to have a chance to get you all for myself, but..." he started. He knelt down to my face. "This thing you're in is ugly, don't you agree?"

Pissed, I spat on his face. He sighed. "Still naughty as ever."

"Fuck a duck," I said, as he stood up.

"Nah, got better things in mind," he eyed me. "But, since you're in an ugly vessel, it's your lucky break," he added. "So...for the while..."

More holy oil at my face.

"Stop it," Jamie rasped. "Leave her alone." he ordered.

"Shut up," Coy flicked on a lighter, which I realized...

"NO!" I screamed. It was a lighter filled with holy oil. Jamie screamed for his life when the oil hit his skin. "Stop it! Please! What do you want?" I cried.

Coy looked at me, then flicked the lighter off. "You know...I don't know the answer to that." he admitted.

My tears returned as Jamie's screams came back.


	26. Piss Poor

**beta read by Lena**

Not sure how long it had been. An hour? Two?

"Awake again. About time," my stomach churned at the sound of Coy's voice. I wanted to stab him in the throat, so he'd shut up. "Don't think the other one's waking up for a while..." he ushered over to Jamie, who's eyes were closed, but he was still breathing.

His face was red, from the holy oil. Probably meaning that my face was a tomato.

Coy came up, and slowly ran a knife down my cheek. An iron knife. I flinched away from the pain, "Let us go," I pleaded. "Please."

Coy snorted, "Don't think so," he decided.

And then we heard it. It was a high pitched sound, _terrible_ screeching.

Meaning an angel was coming.

But, who-?

As the bright light was getting brighter, I closed my eyes and looked down. Everything started to rumble.

_"What the hell-?"_ I looked back up, and thought I was _hallucinating_. There was a man, tall, I think Sam's height, who looked young, not too much older than me in appearance, but angels live forever, so he could be as old as an Archangel.

He was knelt down. Four wings were outstretched from his back, which was why I thought I was seeing things. His eyes were dark brown, and his hair was longish, a pretty sandy-brown color. When he stood up, Coy stepped back, fear in his eyes.

"My piss-poor excuse of a dad was killed by a freakzoid, so I got booted down here to help out the nerd angels."

Jamie woke up.

"Any last words?" the angel-man asked Coy.

Coy flashed a look at me. "He's coming for you, Lynn. And when he does, no one can keep you from him."

"...what are you talking about?" I rasped.

"The boss..." Coy rasped back. Was he mocking me? Before I could ask, the angel-man snapped his fingers. Coy's face flashed gold colors, and then he dropped.

"You guys alright?" The angel-man snapped his fingers again, and our ropes were gone.

Weak, Jamie fell to the ground, "Ow..."

I remained frozen, I couldn't touch the floor. "Who _are_ you?" I demanded.

He grinned. "Name's Jasper Kindle. Leader of Heaven's army. Since Michael screwed the pooch with his brother, he's downstairs, and I had to take over." he explained.

I blinked. "Why you? Shouldn't it have been Jamie?" I asked.

"Nah...Jamie's supposed to rule heaven. I got the unfortunate job of ruling the army 'cause I got four wings." Snapping his fingers a third time, he made the floor regular concrete.

"Oh," I breathed, stepping down.

"So, how come you're in the wrong body?" Jasper asked me then.

"Had to switch, so I could get in here." I told him.

"Uh-huh...so who'd ya think the demon's boss was?" Jasper wondered. Oh, my God. His name's Jasper! That was my brother's name...

"Huh? I don't know..." I shrugged.

_He's coming for you, Lynn. And when he does, no one can keep you from him._

That sent chills down my spine.

* * *

Out of the basement, the gatekeeper approached us.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Ugh," I said, chucking Jamie down on the couch. "He's not going anywhere," I announced. "Boy," I looked at the gatekeeper, "I'll be back. Watch him," I said, pointing at Jamie. He nodded. "You and me are gonna talk." I said to Jasper.

...

...

...

"You're _Gabriel_'s son?" I asked in disbelief.

"Sadly, yeah. Piss-poor," Jasper sighed.

"Goddamn, how many kids does he have?" I asked.

"As far as I know...three,"

"You mean Carmen and Lyra-?" I realized.

"Yep," he confirmed.

"Why didn't they tell me about you?" I asked. He shrugged. I groaned...

Damn angels can't keep their freaking pants zipped up...

* * *

**Madison, Wisconsin**

Hitting the doorbell with my foot, I tried to stand up straight. But, since Jamie was still out, his dead weight was killing me.

A man with dark blue eyes and dark blond hair answered the door. This must be Freaking Flynny! _Haha!_

"Jamie-?" he gasped.

"In one piece. A little wasted from holy oil, but he's alright." I explained.

I heaved Jamie to him, and he pulled him inside. "Annalise!" he called towards the stairs.

Seconds later she ran in, and nearly had a heart attack. "Jamie! What happened to him?"

"He's been _burnt_! Tell us what happened!" Freaking Flynny demanded.

I threw my hands up. "If you'd give me a _fucking minute_ to explain!" I forgot Alice sounded scary when she was pissed.

Their wide eyes stared at me.

"We were tortured by a demon. He threw holy oil at us, and slammed me with iron." I explained.

"Is he okay?" Annalise asked, putting her hands on Jamie's face.

"Yeah. He'll be fine." I assured.

"And who're you supposed to be?" Freaking Flynny asked.

"Does that matter?" I replied. I disappeared. In Jamie's room, I surfed through his desk, and found a pad and pen. I wrote my name, cell number, and the address to grandma's house.

Who knows when he'd wake up again.

* * *

**Juliet**

"Sam...Winchester."

The man, Balthazar, disappeared, but reappeared behind the big guy with cute eyes he called 'Sam'. "This had better be good."

Juliet and the nice lady who said would watch her, stayed up on the edge, as the two guys talked. "Who're they?" she asked.

The nice lady smiled, "Well," she said sweetly. "The puppy-eyes is Sam, someone I'd stay far away from. And the other is Balthazar, he's my boss." she explained.

"Your boss?" Juliet repeated.

"That's right," Looking down from her, Juliet watched puppy-eyes and her boss talk.

"Well here's one of the dumbest things ever. Summon the angel who wants to _kill_ you."

"Desperate times..." Sam said. "I need your help, Balthazar."

"Interesting...since the last time we met, what was it? Oh yes, you wanted to—fry my wings extra crispy?" Balthazar reminded.

"I need some advice. Angel advice," Sam said.

"Well then go ask your boyfriend?" Balthazar pointed back.

"Cas can't help me...I need to know if there's a spell, weapon, anything, that can keep a soul _out_." Sam had explained.

"Oh...where is your soul Sam? ...is it-? Oh it is, isn't it?" Balthazar presumed.

"My brother found a way to get it back. I don't want it." Sam admitted.

"No...no you don't. 'Cause Michael and Luci are _hate_ banging it as we speak." Balthazar announced.

"Come on Juliet, we should leave them alone." Racquel took her hand.

"Where are we going-?" They had disappeared.

* * *

**Pike Creek, Delaware  
Lynn****  
**

"Hey," I said, appearing in the living room.

"Lynn! You're okay?" Natalie asked.

I nodded. Looking at the couch, I rubbed my eyes. "Where's my body?"

Silence.

"It...she left," Natalie announced.

"Huh?"

"She left,"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean she woke up after you left, and she...left."

"What the hell?"

"I have no idea,"

"Where did she—_I_ go?"

Shrugs.

"You didn't stop her?"

"No..."

"She did say she needed to go to Dover," Grandma perked up.

"Why?"

"Apparently her family's there?"

My eyes were wide. I ran upstairs to Grandma's room, and took a frame off the wall. A picture of me, the summer of '09. Before the friggin' Apocalypse started. I took the picture out, and trudged downstairs. "I'll be back." I said, leaving.

So. My body woke up, and took off for Dover. What the _hell_ was going on-?

* * *

**Yep, don't get Jasper mixed up with Lynn's brother Jasper. Her brother was killed in the first story...this new Jasper is Lyra and Carmen's brother, who also belongs to Niknakz93, all from her story, "Like Father, Like Son".**


	27. All This Pain I've Held Inside

**Dover, Delaware**

This was going to be hard. My body has sigils—hidden from all angels. In this case, even from myself.

Running at lightning speed through the streets, I looked everywhere for myself.

"Are you alright?"

Finally stopped, I flipped around to see a familiar face. Kate Jones. She wouldn't recognize me though..."I—I got separated from my friend. Have you seen her?" I held up the picture, and pointed at me.

Her green-brown eyes were wide, "Is that Lynn Logan?" she asked. I nodded. "I just saw her, she was headed towards that way," she pointed north. "When I called out to her, she looked at me as if I was trying to kill her, is she alright?" she explained.

"Yeah...she's just had a long day," I told her. "Thanks." I turned directions.

"If you find her, tell her that she's a hero." Kate announced.

Shocked at that remark, I nodded, then ran off again. Smiling along the way.

* * *

"Lynn?" I called out, when the traffic was low. "Lynn?"

It's awkward looking for yourself.

_"What do you want?"_

Nearly tripping, I looked over across the street.

And I found myself. She was on the sidewalk, staring over at a house in front of her.

I teleported over. "Is this your real family?" I asked.

She nodded, "I was just a few weeks old when an angel 'suggested' to my mother that she put me up for adoption. Soon your blonde mom adopted me, and she was 'suggested' to have my name changed to yours." she explained.

"Right...okay...now...what I want is my damn body back!" I hissed.

She glared at me—and I noticed that her eyes weren't that shiny emerald color. They were just a regular green, similar to Dean's. "Normally, I'd say no to you."

"Huh?"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out my phone. "Your friend Ciara called. And I answered."

I stared.

"We talked for a long time...and it was really nice," she admitted. She looked down. "But, it killed me inside knowing she thought I was you."

I frowned.

"It doesn't compare to the pain you've given me though,"

"What?" I asked.

"When you got shot a few years back. Traveled back in time to 1978. Famine's effect, making you over-eat. When you got stabbed with the Archangel blade. Your little vacation in Hell, and everything that happened. When Raphael and his soldiers fought you."

I didn't say a word.

"Fighting the angel at the hospital to rescue your sister. All of the times you've starved for demon blood, after your hell vacation. When someone used a banishing sigil to blast you away, when you all went to stop Crowley," she looked up at me. "It all _hurt_."

"Look," I said seriously. "I'm sorry about everything crappy that's happened to us. Being an angel's not really easy you know!"

"I know that. I feel everything that you feel, and can feel your thoughts," she explained. "I'm used to it. If I DON'T feel pain, then it _really_ hurts, and it feels weird."

The sun had just set, and the stars were taking over then. She put a hand on my shoulder. "Go ahead, ask it." She had tears in her eyes.

Feeling guilty, I nodded. "Will you let me back in?"

"Yes," Everything went white.

* * *

**Pike Creek, Delaware**

Appearing in Alice's living room, once again; Jack jumped up. "Alice!" he said immediately. "Is she okay?"

"Should be," I heaved her on the couch.

"Her cheeks are red...what-?"

"Holy oil and iron. It was piss-poor," I said, wondering why Jasper's words were in my mind. "I'll be upstairs." I teleported.

...

...

...

After knocking, I slowly went into the room to see an extremely tired looking Nick, staring down at Addy in her high crib.

"Hey," I said. "She asleep?"

"Well...she's not crying or anything. But she's fighting sleep." Nick explained.

I walked over and peered over. Three weeks old tomorrow, Addy was staring up at both of us with wide sapphire eyes, as if we were the coolest things she'd ever seen.

"Adena," I tried to say sternly, but I smiled anyway. "Are you being stubborn for your daddy?" I asked. She cooed, as if to acknowledge me. "It's time to go night-night baby." I placed two fingers gently on her forehead.

Just two seconds later she was fast asleep. "Thank you, that won't hurt her, right-?" Nick asked.

"Nope. She'll wake up in the morning," I assured.

"Thank you...is Alice okay?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. Looks like you need some sleep too daddy-o." I noticed.

"Oh you don't have to—" Hand placed up on his shoulder, he was out quickly.

"Damn. He's as tall as Jackson," I groaned, putting him on the bed. But, being 6' 1" had it perks. I probably won't get much taller than 5' 5", I'd like to make it to 5' 7", so I can match up Lyra and Jamie.

I am gonna be _seriously_ mad if Addy grows up to be like six foot.

* * *

**Raleigh, North Carolina**

"Lynn, I _DID_ tell you. He was there when we saved you from Hell." I blinked at Lyra's words.

Jasper nodded in agreement, "I remember ya now," he grinned.

"I don't remember..." I said.

Lyra frowned. "You were pretty messed up when we found you." she reminded.

I winced, remembering that Coy was responsible for that. "Are you sure-? I only remember you, Carmen, Gabriel, and Castiel..." I said.

Sarah's blue eyes winced, and I then noticed—She was showing,_ big _time. My face fell when she started crying. "Mom-?" Lyra sat down with her.

"It's not fair," Sarah said, sniffling. "I get knocked up a second time by an Archangel...he goes and gets himself killed...I don't know if I can _do_ this."

She put her hands on her stomach, the tears falling. "Mom, stop. You CAN do this. I'm here for you." Lyra explained.

"Me too," I said cheerfully. "Anything of Gabriel's gets one-hundred and ten percent of love from me." I added.

Lyra looked up and smiled, _thank you_, she said.

"Please," Sarah said. "Let _my_ baby around the devil's kid?"

I would have thought she was being serious if not for the smile on her face. I returned the smile, then looked over at Corey. "Can you get a hold of Jackson?"

Nodding, he whipped out a phone. "How was your mission?" Sarah asked, sounding like a probie.

"Failure. We were tortured by a demon. Until Jasper came," I explained.

He grinned, "And kicked the petty thing's ass."

"Where's Jam—" Lyra started.

_"Lynn-!"_ I turned around to see Jackson, his light blue eyes wide with concern. Before I could speak, he went up and put his hands on my face.

Ugh...damn guys and their six foot height... "You're okay," he said in relief. "It killed me knowing I couldn't protect you."

"Nah, we were fine," I lied, putting my hands on his wrists.

_Don't say a word, _I ordered Lyra and Jasper.

"Here's the million dollar question," Lyra said. "What _now_?"

Jackson lowered his hands, and I turned back to her. "Baby shopping?" I suggested excitedly. Sarah managed a chuckle, and Lyra's chocolate eyes only rolled. "But, I'm gonna go get Juliet. Where is she?" I said.

"Racquel said that once we went back to Bobby's, she'd bring her back." Lyra explained.

"Alright," I looked to Jackson, "Ready?"

"Yes," he said.

"Be back later guys." We were gone.

* * *

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

"Wait," Jackson put his arm out in front of me. "Something's wrong..."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Please stay here Lynn," he went towards the door.

Huh-? Psh! "I ain't no Bella Swan!" I followed him inside.

I heard yelling from the basement. Teleporting there, I saw Dean race down the stairs.

"Bobby!"

"What the hell?" Bobby said when he saw all three of us.

Dean snuck a look at us, then to Bobby. "Open the door,"

"What happened?" Bobby asked.

"Now!" Dean hissed.

Unlocking the panic room door, I heard Sam yelling._ "Get away from me!"_

An older man with a cane stepped up. His hair was longish and dark, like Sam's in a way, his eyes a pretty brown, creases on his face. Placing the cane down, he sat on the bed Sam was tied to.

_"Don't!"_

The man opened a case he had, and a bright light came from it. "Now Sam," I could barely hear him. "I'm gonna put up a barrier inside your mind."

_"Don't touch me!"_

"It might feel a little..._itchy_. Do me a favor. DON'T _scratch_ the _wall._ Because trust me, you're not going to like what happens." He reached into the case—and held the light in his hand. I realized then that it was Sam's soul.

"You don't know—you don't know what'll happen!" Sam yelled to Dean.

The man used both of his hands to push the soul into Sam's chest—his face looking strained while doing so.

I'll never forget the sounds of Sam's pain, during the entire process.


	28. Oh Death

**Don't forget this story is odd AU; in the show a year has passed since Season 5, but here it's only been near three months.**

* * *

"Well?" I demanded.

Cas was adjusting his sleeves. "His soul is in place,"

"Will he wake up?" I asked, peering into the panic room at the sleeping Sam.

"I don't know," Cas admitted. Jackson stared at him, wanting to kill him in ten different ways. Sighing it off, he looked back at me. As Cas and Dean were arguing over Sam, I went in the room, followed by Jackson.

_"Lynn!"_ Looking up, I was tackled by a tiny figure with crazy strawberry-blond hair flying everywhere.

"Jules?" I realized. She grinned up at me. "Glad to have ya back." I told her.

Upstairs, Bobby made drinks. I of course, had one too. Dean spotted a newspaper, and suggested it a job. "Lynn, we should leave. We've been here all night." Jackson urged.

"No, not until I know that Sam's okay," I countered.

"We'll ring ya up, don't wanna make your panty-bunched boyfriend all scrunched up." Dean told me.

"In _English_, you'll call me first hand?" I explained.

"Yeah," Bobby said, as Dean was making a face.

I set my empty glass down, "Alright. Ya need anything, holler." We were gone.

* * *

**Pike Creek, Delaware**

"ANOTHER KID?"

_..._

_..._

_..._

Natalie and Grandma were speechless.

I'd already introduced Jules, she was currently in the kitchen cramming down some breakfast. Seems like Racquel starved her. Which means I should _kill_ her.

"Yeah, his name's Jasper," I explained. They both winced. If ya don't know, or remember, I had a brother named Jasper too, not an angel though. After Lucifer murdered my pa—foster parents, I should say, Jasper wanted revenge on me.

He got it by stabbing me with an Archangels Blade. And then Daddy Devil killed him.

Sigh...

My phone rang—Bobby. "What happened?" I asked quickly.

_"He woke up about five minutes after you left. And he doesn't remember a thing. Last thing he _does_ remember is jumping with Michael into the hole."_

"What? But that was—"

_"Yeah I know. Dean's making him believe he's been in hell the last two and a half months, and I guess Sam believes it."_

So, Sam has no memory of...things. Meeting Lyra, or Carmen. Helping us rescue Adena... Fighting fairies and the leprechaun. Killing Crowley. Or anything else. Damn...

_"Dean says not to tell him anything about anything—your angel cousins, your sister, nothing."_

"Okay Bobby, I got it. Tell Sam I said hey." I said.

_"Alright."_

* * *

After cleaning up, I joined Jules in the kitchen. Jackson was trying to get a hold of Corey. "Holy crap kid, how much did you eat?" I asked her.

"Um...eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, pancakes, cereal..." she named just about every breakfast available. I noticed that she had drained an entire gallon of orange juice.

"Geez..." I opened the fridge to see it half-empty, "Gotta go shopping..." I closed the fridge. "Don't get sick now kid," I looked at her. She froze, eyes wide. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"...you' not gonna yell at me?" she sounded innocent when she said 'you' instead of 'your'.

"Why would I do that?" I asked her.

"Because...my mommy always yells at me if I eat a lot of food," she explained.

"Well she's not here. And you can eat all you want," I assured.

Juliet looked relieved.

* * *

Shopping the human way is a pain in the ass. So bad, I wanted to just _teleport_ everything home. But Grandma wouldn't let me.

And I swore Jackson was wanting to laugh at me.

So, nearly two hours later, we returned to Grandma's little cottage home to see my crew. "Shopping, eh?" Natalie ran up to me, and pointed at Jasper. "Is he really a hundred and forty six years old?"

Emerald eyes wide, I looked up. "I guess-?"

"An 1800's boy?" Grandma guessed. Jasper nodded, which made me think. 2010...take away 164...1864.

Damn!

...

...

...

Closing my phone, I sat on the couch, legs crossed. "Who was that?" Lyra asked, sitting with me.

"Dean," I said, staring across the room.

"Oh, what's he doing?" Lyra asked.

"He and Sam are on a case in Oregon, something to do with virgins." I explained.

"And what, they need your help?" Lyra assumed.

"No...I needed to ask Dean something." I corrected.

"What was it?" she asked curiously.

_"Dean? Are you with Sam?"_

_"Hold on...now I'm not. What's wrong?"_

_"Last night...that man...who was he?"_

_"Death,"_

_"D-death? The horseman?"_

_"Yeah,"_

_"How did you get him to get Sam's soul?"_

_"I made a deal with him,"_

"Oh no...what are you planning?" Lyra asked.

I stared at her chocolate eyes. "When I was in Hell...Lucifer was in Nick's form. My mother said it was because a fraction of his soul was stuck there, since he told Daddy Devil yes. I wanna get that fraction back for Nick, so he can be whole." I explained.

"How are you gonna do that?" Lyra demanded.

"Track down Death of course!" we looked up to see Jasper, elbow against the wall frame connected the living room and the kitchen.

"You know how?" I asked.

"Pshh, of course. I'm leader of Heaven's army. Summoning him is like slicing cake." Jasper explained.

"Then let's go," I stood up.

"Whoa, _now_?" Jasper realized.

"Yes, _now,_" I confirmed.

"Hey, calm down, come on," Jasper shrugged.

* * *

I forced Lyra and Jackson to stay inside, so they watched from the window. In the backyard, Jasper had his hands held out, eyes closed, and saying a chant.

I watched carefully at him, his longish sandy-brown hair blowing in the warm wind. Staring at him, I realized he looked like he was only seventeen or eighteen. When he was really one-hundred forty six. That's so ironic for some reason.

_"Well no_w," I flipped around to see Death—those pretty brown eyes of his caught my attention. "Lynn Logan. What a surprise. I knew you'd ask for me sooner or later." he said calmly.

"You know what I want?" I asked him.

"Yes," he said, staring at me.

"...name your price. Whatever you had Dean do, I'll do." I stated.

Using his cane, he stepped up to me. "Dean...failed at his part of the deal. So I'll give you another offer." he said.

I gulped silently. "And that is?"

"Survive a week in 2022, and I'll get your fractioned soul of Lucifer's previous vessel back." he explained.

"What?" Jasper said, mouth agape.

I froze. "W-what did you _say_?"

Putting two fingers on my forehead, Death said quietly, "Good luck." And everything went black.


	29. In The Future Of Darkness

**July 7, 2022  
Rocky Ridge, Ohio  
Day 1  
**

Opening my eyes, I tried to move, but my hands were cuffed to something. As I adjusted to the dim light, I felt a shotgun cock.

"Start talking," That voice, it was familiar.

It sounded like...

_Me._

Looking up I saw _myself_, pointing a gun at _me_. "What the hell?" I said.

I looked fierce, and...older...and...taller. What the hell again?

"Don't shoot me," I said quickly. "I'm not a—demon, or anything like that."

"Oh, I know. I had Matthew do everything on you. Salt, silver, you're clean. But you still need to talk." Older-Me sat down in a clawed up dark kitchen chair.

"I—" I blinked. "I don't know. Death sent me here from the past."

Older-Me froze. "What?"

"I don't know, it was for a deal or something." I said, stuttering.

Older-Me raised the gun. "If you're _me_, tell me something only _I_ would know."

"Uh..." I stared at her. "The Apocalypse," I started. Was I _really_ about to admit this? "We, uh, we...kinda...fell in love with..._Cas_. Didn't have the courage to tell him though."

Older-Me raised an eye, then nodded. "We didn't."

I looked down. "At the rest stop, we saw Gabriel in the bathroom." I added.

Older-Me stared at her gun. "I remember. Beautiful hell," she said, and I nodded. "How crazy were we when we were in Hell?" she asked.

I sighed. "Crazy enough to call Lucifer Dad and Lilith Mom."

Almost convinced. "How many demons did we love down there?" she asked trickily.

"Two," I admitted. Oh, hell...

Nodding again, Older-Me put the gun down. "What time are you from?"

"2010," I said.

Older-Me's eyes went wide, "The year she was born..." she muttered.

"Who?" I asked.

She glared, "No one. I'll be back." Older-Me disappeared.

* * *

Minutes later, someone came up. I blinked at her appearance, clear brown eyes, and white hair.

"Racquel?" I realized.

"Hello," she said, unlocking my cuffs.

"Ah...thanks. I thought you had... _blue_ eyes?" I reminded.

"Oh, no," she spoke. "...I found these things, that you wear if you don't want to wear glasses?"

"...contacts?" I assumed.

"Yes, those," She helped me up. "Um, Lynn explained to everyone about you so...you're free to go outside."

Off we went.

Outside, I saw that we were just inside of a church, though it didn't _look_ like one. "Where are we?" I asked.

"This is our camp, we've been here since—for a year now, and we've not been found." Racquel explained.

"Found by who?" I questioned. Racquel looked scared, so I let it slide.

_"Not what you expected huh?"_

Looking over I saw Lyra, also older. "L-Lyra?"

"Hey, welcome to Hell." she greeted.

"What-?" I asked.

"Maybe we should explain," I looked over to see a dark sapphire eyed girl with—

"Jules? Holy shit..." I gaped.

She frowned. "What?"

"You're uh..._big_," I told her.

"I'm seventeen. And it _sucks_." Juliet said irritably. Seventeen? In my time, she's five, which means...

"Twelve years?" I realized. "Holy..."

* * *

Inside a degraded house, Jasper looked over from reading some maps. "Wow," was all he said. Older-Me was putting her hair up in a ponytail, strapped with all _kinds_ of crazy shit. Bombs, mostly.

"When did you go _Rambo_?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes, "When I took charge."

"Let ME just make it simple," Jasper spoke up. "The world is dead. Hell's taken over."

Silence.

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"You can still, uh, _teleport_, right?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah-?" I said.

"Me and you, Chicago," she said quickly.

Okay...putting a hand on her shoulder, we were gone.

**Chicago, Illinois**

"Oh, my God," I said. Everything was _dead_, _gone_, a _wasteland_. Like in _Terminator: Salvation_, how everything was just..._gone_.

Only this time I don't think Skynet or machines are responsible.

"How—? Why—?" I gasped, tears going down my face.

"It's not my place to tell you. Let's go back." Lyra urged. Not wanting to argue, we went back.

* * *

**Rocky Ridge, Ohio**

"The whole _world_ is like that?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Jasper answered.

"...what are you guys hiding from? Racquel mentioned it earlier." I asked.

Lyra sighed, just as the door opened up._ "Ly-Ly!"_ An adorable eleven year old ran in, looking slightly exhausted. Oh man, she was so damn pretty! She had dark brown hair, with auburn streaks, and _big_ bronze eyes, totally cute!

"What is it?" Lyra asked.

"Mom sent me to get water for everyone at the park," the girl announced.

"Two gallons in the back, make sure you share evenly," Lyra pointed behind her.

Wait, _Mom_? ...was this...Sarah's _baby?_

The girl suddenly looked a lot like Gabriel... it was scary. She stared up at me, "You look different, Lynny."

Turning around, I saw that Older-Me was gone. I looked back at the girl. "Uhh...do I? I haven't noticed."

She smiled at me, then ran towards the back for the water. "Was that-?" I stopped.

"Yeah," Lyra confirmed.

"She's so pretty..." I murmur quietly.

"You should tell her that, at the moment she thinks you hate her." Jasper said.

"Why would I-?" I asked.

"You kinda...never talk to any of the kids." Lyra explained.

"Always busy, always out looking for food and stuff." Jasper added.

I frowned. "Future me sounds like a _bitch_." I remarked. Lyra snorted, and Jasper shook his head. "What's her name? Err-" I asked.

"Phoenix," Lyra said. "It's Phoenix."

Just then the girl came back, carrying the two milk gallons of water. "...hey Phoe?" I called out as she hit the door.

She stared at me, "Yeah?"

"Can I go with you?" I offered.

She looked dumbfounded. "Okay?"

I took one of the gallons. "Lead the way," I said happily.

We exited the house. "She's Lynn, alright." Juliet said.

"How do ya figure?" Jasper asked.

"Well...she's the only one who calls Phoenix 'Phoe'." Juliet reminded.

* * *

Walking down the street, the sight of all the ruined houses made me sad. The street itself, wasn't even a street. It was like a country back road, like an old stone paved road.

"Hey!" A boy of about seventeen or eighteen ran up, he was light brown haired. or maybe he was blonde but covered in dust, and he had dark brown eyes.

"Hi, Matthew!" Phoenix greeted, and memory hit me. He was the one Older-Me said tried me to see if I was a demon or anything.

"I went around telling everyone you were here, so now no one will panic." he said to us.

"Huh?" Phoenix asked.

"Nix, this isn't the Lynn you know. This one's from the past, 2010." Matthew explained.

"The year I was born?" Phoenix realized.

"That's right," I smiled.

"Oh...I knew you were different, our Lynny won't even _talk_ to us anymore." Phoenix said sadly.

I frowned at her. I didn't like future me at all.

Why did Death send me here-?

And what the hell happened to the world?

* * *

Matthew joined us on our walk down the long street. "Hey, I'll take that," he took Phoenix's gallon of water.

"Thanks," she told him, flexing her hand.

"So, Sarah's still okay?" I assumed.

"Yup!" Phoenix said, starting to pick up speed.

Arriving at the park, I was in awe. It was an elementary school playground, and there were lots of young kids everywhere. I saw a girl of about fourteen or fifteen who looked _exactly_ like Matthew, appearance and facial wise, dark brown eyed, but her hair was brown-black, which was put up into a ponytail. She was chatting with another girl of about the same age, with metallic-blond hair and light blue eyes.

"My sisters," Matthew caught me looking. "Emily," he pointed at the one who looked like him, "And Lucy," he pointed at the metallic-blond. "And my other sister's over there, Sophia." he pointed over to the swings and I saw a girl who had Lucy's metallic-blond hair, but her eyes were ocean blue.

"How do you and Emily look alike, and how Sophia and Lucy look alike, but you're all related?" I asked.

"We all have the same dad, but Soph and Lucy had a different mom." Matthew explained.

"_Had_?" I repeated, and the look on his face was clear.

"Our mothers are dead, all we have is our dad," he explained.

"I'm sorry," I told him.

"Over here, guys!" Phoenix led us over to the basketball court. There, I saw Sarah. Hell she looked old, creases around her blue eyes.

"Oh, whoa," she gaped. "From 2010? Now I feel old." she laughed. Before anyone spoke, we were cut off by a loud cry of dog barks.

We all looked down the next street, in the distance were train tracks, and I saw three German Shepherds come from the other side of the tracks. Seconds later, two figures, a boy and girl, both sharing tan hair, came from the same direction of the dogs, fear in their faces.

_"CROATS!"_

"What the hell did they say?" I asked but wasn't answered.

"Get everybody inside!" Sarah ordered. She, and some older kids were helping everyone nearby into the school. Matthew came up with a sawed off shotgun, aimed and ready.

Looking back at the tracks, I saw several people emerge, and they didn't look human. "I got this," I said, going forwards towards the people they labeled as 'croats'

Whatever that was.

* * *

**Woot! Phoenix belongs to Niknakz93 from her story, "Like Father, Like Son". So glad I could use her, thanks Nic!  
**


	30. Eraser Abduction

Arm and hand held out, I blasted back all of the croats. Most of them stayed down, the brave ones got back up.

Matthew, and his look-alike sister Emily, were behind me, shooting their guns. Then their sisters from another mother, the metallic-blonds, Sophia, and Lucy, were blasting too.

It was kinda cool.

When the croats were dead, I heard several sounds of applause and cheers.

"You're so cool!" A small girl with big blue eyes said that to my face.

"Who, _me_?" I asked. She nodded, and then stepped back as some other kids ran up. They were all talking at once, saying how cool I was.

"Guys, I didn't do anything," I told them seriously. "Matthew and his sisters did all the work." I explained, sharing a glance with Matthew.

But, kids being kids, they didn't listen.

* * *

An hour later, I was watching all of the kids back to playing on the playground. Matthew and the others were burning the bodies of the croats.

"Lynn?" A little girl of about five odd, with light blond hair, was staring at me innocently.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Can you push me on the swing? No one else will." she asked.

I blinked, "Sure. Lead the way," I followed her over to an open swing. "Don't know how to swing yourself yet?" I asked as she sat down.

She shook her head, "Not yet," she clutched the chains. "Can you go slow? I'm scared of heights."

"Sure thing," I agreed, giving her a gentle push, "What's your name?" I asked.

"Angela," she said, moving her legs with the flow of the swing.

"Ooh I like that. Angela's my middle name," I told her happily.

"I know, I was named after you," she announced.

"Really? Who named you that?" I asked.

"My mommy, but she died," she said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Angela. Who was your mommy?" I said sincerely.

"Cadence,"

I froze. "M-my cousin?" I realized. Angela nodded, and I was in shock. "She's dead-?" I realized. Angela nodded again, and stared at me. I then saw she had Cadence's pretty gray-brown eyes. "W-what about Hali and Thomas? Aunt Amy?" I asked her.

"Uncle Thomas left with our Lynn to find supplies," Angela told me. "Aunt Hali and Amy are gone, like mommy."

My entire body went cold. I fell to my knees, making Angela jump off the swing in fear. "H-how?" I asked. "How did they-?"

Angela frowned. She flinched when I got up and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I need to find something out," I said, turning to see she was following me. I saw Lyra talking to Jules. "Hey!" I called out. They both stared at me. "Tell me right now. My grandma, and Natalie. Are they-?" I asked.

After some silent moments, they nodded. I was about ready to _freak out_ but had a thought—

This was the future.

I could change things.

Thinking of this gave me more thoughts, "What about Nick? Alice and Jack? Adena? And where the hell is Jamie and Jackson?"

Lyra sighed, "Lynn...let's go inside." I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what she had to say.

* * *

Inside the house from before, Angela sat next to me on a worn leather couch. I was scared-silent.

"The reason the world is destroyed, is because Adena freed Lucifer from his Cage, and they killed everyone."

I think I went deaf.

_What did she just say-?_

"It's just as Racquel said before Adena was born—she was his fail-safe plan. And it worked."

Yeah, my ears _exploded._ Was Lyra really saying that little Addy joined daddy devil and killed the world?

There was just no way...

I forgot I asked about Jackson and the others, and stared at the ground.

* * *

That night, Older-Me and Thomas still weren't back, which had me worried.

"It's normal. The longest they've ever been gone is two weeks," Phoenix assured me with a smile. The two of us were sat on the ground in the basketball court of the playground. I stared up at the sky, which was filled with stars. "You're not hungry?" Phoenix pointed at my plate of roasted chicken.

"No...but I really wish I had me some fries right now." I said unhappily. You wouldn't like me if I didn't get my daily greases.

"Hey," Jules came over and sat with us. "Not hungry?" she asked. I shook my head, so she jacked my chicken and started to eat it. "In your time, did I figure out my heritage?" she asked.

I stared. "All I know is that you're Racquel's niece," I said. "Which means...her brother, who said Dean killed...was your dad?" I realized.

Jules nodded, "Some dick named Zachariah or whatever. He was a high-top superior upstairs. I was made to replace him because apparently Michael knew he was gonna die." she explained.

"Okay...so where is Michael now?" I asked.

"Dead."

My eyes widened, "Why?" I asked seriously.

"Killed by the devil, what else?" Jules said.

"What about Jamie?" I remembered to ask.

I saw Juliet wince. "He ditched us a few months ago." Phoenix spoke up.

Jules scowled, "Dean Winchester and his angel friend stopped by, they don't stay in one place for too long. They stayed for a day or two, and left. Jamie just left us and went with them. I can't believe him..." she narrated.

"That doesn't surprise me. Fucking punk," I muttered. "Where do you guys sleep?" I asked them.

"In the school," Jules pointed back. The three of us looked behind when someone said my name.

It was Matthew, "Uh, some of the kids want you to sleep in the school tonight, is that okay?" he explained.

"Sure. Is Angela inside?" I asked. When he nodded I got up. "Lead the way." I told him.

"Good night!" Phoenix waved. I waved back and followed Matthew into the deranged elementary school. It was really tall, it seemed as if there were five floors.

Inside what used to be a kindergarten class, Angela's pretty face waved me over. "Are you on duty tonight?" another girl asked Matthew.

He nodded, "Yeah. Gonna be a lo—" he was cut off by the sudden shrieking outside. Quickly he turned and ran outside, and I tumbled after—

_Leaving the kids unsupervised._

* * *

Outside I saw a woman with blood on her hands and face, looking terrified.

"I-I-I don't know what happened but they came in and—and—"

I heard cries from inside the school. And then a shattering noise.

Something broke through the windows of the kindergarten class—something large, with huge ass dark wings.

I teleported inside to see some of the kids cowered in the far corner. "What happened-?" I asked, looking around. "Where's Angela?"

"It took her and the others!" one little girl shrieked. My emerald eyes wide, I looked out the window to see the flying Thing heading off into the night.

_Angela!_

I dived out of the broken window. Landing on the ground, I recovered and took off running.

Down the stone paved road I sped, everyone's screams filling my ears. With my angel speed I was only a few hundred feet away from the flying Thing.

I had to jump up.

The Thing flew right onto another street, which caused me to nearly crash when I turned. As I regained speed I saw a wrecked semi-truck.

Could I even _do_ this-? Jump up onto the semi, then jump off that onto the Thing?

It made me think of Victoria from _Eclipse_, when she jumped from the Cullen's land onto the Wolves' land.

And then I had a remembrance—

_I could freaking fly!_

Nearing the semi, I had to remember the Enochian chant Lucifer said when I was fighting the angel at Adena's hospital.

What was it...

_Aro, zono, dai, mai, kan, zeh, to..._

"Got it!" I said aloud. I was getting dangerously close to the semi. At my speed my collision with it would not end well. I said the chant loudly, and I went Victoria—

_I jumped._

Kicking my legs in mid-air, I felt my black wings expand and appear. I flapped them and flew up almost before my foot grazed the semi.

Talk about lucky...

* * *

I was right on the Thing's tail, so I flew down under it, and slammed his stomach.

He groaned, and started to fall. I followed down and grabbed him, so the kids he had wouldn't get injured.

Landing on the ground, I inspected him. God, he was _ugly_. He looked like a wolf—his skin dark and thick, but no hair though. His hands were normal. His hair was dark and curly, his eyes closed.

"What, are you trying to be like an Eraser?" I asked him, referring to the _Maximum Ride_ book series. His eyes opened, which revealed a shade of shiny gold. I blinked, and then realized—

"Where are the kids?"

He smiled evilly, and then started to laugh. "Where are the kids? You took them!" I yelled.

"There were two of us," he said, his voice casual. "You followed the wrong one."

I froze._ When the window shattered, was when the first one must of flew off. When I turned to look—the other one must have went in the other direction._

"Oh no," I said, horrified. "Where's the other one?" I demanded.

But he only laughed again.

I started to punch him, my fists feeling like iron. "Where's the other one?" I said again furiously.

He stopped laughing because of the pain. "Back...at." he choked.

"Back at where!"

He slowly held up his left hand, his finger pointing towards the way back to where the others were. "That direction?" I asked, looking back down at him.

But he was dead._ What the hell?_ "Wake up," I shook him. "WAKE UP!"

All I could think about was little Angela.


	31. Counting Bodies Like Sheep

**Erasers belong to James Patterson**

"What? Go _now_?" Matthew looked horrified. "In the middle of the _night_?"

"Yes. Do you want those kids rescued or not?" I asked, putting on a brown light jacket. "Who knows what those Erasers want—"

"Erasers?"

I sighed, "That's what I'm calling them. Wolf guys with wings." I explained.

"Do you even know where they went?" Matthew asked.

I nodded, "The dead one pointed past this camp. So somewhere in that direction?" I pointed.

"That's south," Jasper came up, I could hardly see his face. "The Eraser's heading for Georgia."

Matthew went wide-eyed. "Why Georgia?" I asked.

Jasper cocked a shotgun, then gave it to Matthew. "That's where Adena was born."

I stopped—

_"You said Waycross?" Crowley asked, whipping out a map._

_"Yeah," I confirmed._

_He laid out the large map on the table. "Satilla Regional Medical Center. This here's the whole interior design of the hospital. What room is the mother in?" he explained._

_123, Racquel said._

_"Uh—room 123." I told him. All eight of us circled the table._

_"Now, I don't know about the angels, but I know that Lucifer will have about a but-load of demons or so placed in the whole building, most of them will probably be disguised as doctors or—nurses." Crowley explained._

The memory of her rescue returned to me. "What's that got to do with anything?" I asked.

"She rules there. When I said they killed the world, I meant that whatever humans she could find who survived, she takes them, makes demons possess them, and then eats them." Jasper explained.

"She _what_?"

"Eats them. Y'know, like how you—when OUR Lynn would feed off of Jackson." he told me.

"Oh god," I covered my mouth, feeling sick.

"You have to go NOW," Lyra stepped up, "You used your powers. You have to leave before they track us here," she explained. "I made a team to go with you. If you wanna survive, you'll go by car." she added.

"What-? If you said that Addy freakin' eats demons, won't we be too late if we DRIVE?" I asked.

"No, Lucifer has to sort them first. Make sure they're 'okay' for Adena. Free of diseases and whatnot. It takes time. If you go now, and go fast, you'll get there in time." Lyra explained. "Like I said, if you teleport, it's_ over_."

"Ugh. Fine," why couldn't I just teleport everyone-?

Jeez...

"This way," Lyra led us down the opposite of the street, towards the way I chased the first Eraser.

Coming across a wrecked trailer home, I spotted a car. It was black, looking carefully it was a Buick LeSabre—

"Is that my car?"

Holding back a laugh, Lyra confirmed it.

"Oh, my baby," I ran a hand over it, "All these scratches. Damn..." I didn't realize I was sounding like Dean with his Impala.

Matthew opened the back door and threw the shotgun in, then headed for the trunk. "Who's coming with me?" I asked.

"Me," Matthew muffled.

"Ditto," I saw Jules come up, her hair in a bun, pistols strapped to her waist- she looked badass. "This is Bria," she introduced the girl next to her, who also looked about seventeen-ish. Her dark hair was also in a bun; her caramel skin dark in the night, but her light brown eyes were shining from the streetlights.

I held out my hand, and she shook it. "Good to meet you Bria," I said, and she nodded.

"Here's Anthony, the oldest one coming," Jules pointed to her opposite side. Looking over I saw a man in his early twenties who was clearly Mexican. His hair matched Bria's, and he had pretty steel-blue eyes.

I shook his hand, and watched as they all gathered around the truck.

"Fifteen hour drive, right?" Jules remembered, and Matthew nodded.

"Do we stand a _chance?_" Bria asked seriously. "We're going up against _Adena_."

My body felt numb. Was Addy really that terrifying? At only twelve years old-?

I shuddered at the thought.

"We've got _this_ Lynn. She's got powers. She could be stronger for all we know." Juliet explained, and I certainly felt better.

"You guys got food and stuff?" Jasper asked.

Matthew nodded, then went for the driver's door. Jasper put a hand on Matthew's shoulder, his dark brown eyes severely serious, and said some words that I couldn't hear. Then he came up and put a hand on _my_ shoulder.

"If you make it back to your time, tell past me to keep up the good work." he explained with a grin.

I raised an eye, "Okay," I saw Lyra come up, and I gave her a hug. "We'll get the kids back." I promised.

_"Lynny!"_

Phoenix ran up and tackled me, "I wish you wouldn't go," she said, tears sprung.

"Oh I know, I wish I could stay. But I gotta get the kids back alright? You stay here with your brother and sister and keep everyone safe, got it?" I explained.

She nodded, "Got it," she assured.

I saw the others getting in the backseats, and I stepped away. "See ya Phoe," I waved, getting in the passenger seat. Matthew started up the car, changed gears, and drove off.

Into the night we went.

* * *

**Day 2**

It was about 5am now. The drive was quiet, only Bria and Jules made some small talk. We had about ten hours left of a drive, non-stop that is.

"Where do you guys get gas at? Aren't post-apocalypse gas stations usually wasted?" I asked, referring to _Resident Evil: Extinction._

"Most 'the people died. No time to get gas." Bria explained.

"Have you been to Waycross?" Anthony asked me.

I nodded, "When Addy was born."

"Shoulda' just killed her then," Bria muttered.

I winced, and asked, "Why?"

"Just listen. If you get back to your time, you get Adena away from wherever she's staying at now." Juliet explained.

"Okay..." I said simply.

* * *

An hour later we stopped to eat. "Where are we?" I asked as Matthew pulled into a gas station.

"Almost at the bottom of West Virginia," he shut the car off.

"We need gas already?" Jules peered over.

"No, but just in case. And I'm starving, and bathroom duties," Matthew explained, getting out. "Son of a bitch." I heard him say.

I opened my door and went outside, "What is it?" He nodded past me, and I looked behind to see a car pull up behind mine. And I refused to believe who came out of it.

Okay, this future crap was getting old. Of all people...it has to be Dean.

And Jamie-?

My eyes flickered over to see Jules exit the car, and storm over to them. Dean, who I noticed was twelve years older and not really as cute as he used to be; he stepped out of the way.

For some reason I wanted to_ laugh_ when Juliet _slapped_ Jamie.

"How _could_ you?" she demanded, and then said some choice words at him. Jamie, who must be...twenty-eight, looked only about twenty. He put a hand over his slapped cheek and scowled at Juliet.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"...before he left us, he and Juliet had a thing going on for a long while." Anthony explained.

Wait...

_"What about Jamie?" I remembered to ask._

_I saw Juliet wince. "He ditched us a few months ago." Phoenix spoke up._

_Jules scowled, "Dean Winchester and his angel friend stopped by, they don't stay in one place for too long. They stayed for a day or two, and left. Jamie just left us and went with them. I can't believe him..." she narrated._

Let it register...

"Oh what the _hell_! She's only seventeen!" I hissed.

Anthony shrugged, "Our Lynn didn't care."

I scowled, "Maybe I'll slap her then," I marched up to the couple. "Even in the future you're still a dick." I said to Jamie.

He blinked his pretty golden brown eyes, "Huh?"

"What are you doing out here?" Dean interrupted.

"We're going to Waycross," I announced.

"Are you nuts?" Dean asked. "That's suicide."

"Oh you mean when we went to Carthage to kill daddy devil, that wasn't suicide? I was haunted by Ellen and Jo after that." I explained.

A few weeks after my first meeting with my daddy devil—realizing he took Nick for a vessel; we were in Oklahoma to help out an ex-hunter in a mental home. A Wraith was adding on to the crazy we already had—so I saw Ellen and Jo, saying it was my fault they died.

Dean had a stern face, "This is worse." he said seriously.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," Juliet went inside the Sheetz for duties.

"Shame," I said. "Throw away a girl like that," I scolded Jamie. He looked away, some hurt in his eyes. "Where's Sam?" I asked then.

Silence.

Dean gave me an irritated look, as if I already knew the answer. "What?" I asked. "This isn't my time."

Dean's eyes changed. "She was sent here from the past." Anthony explained.

"Uh-huh," Dean said solemnly. "Well, past Lynn. He said yes again."

I froze. "What?" I slapped him._ "You think using the same plan twice would work? The last time was a lucky chance Sam threw himself in the cage! You stupid fuck!"_

Ooh, I was pissed beyond reasoning.

...

...

...

"Since you're heading that way..." Dean handed Matthew an Archangels Blade.

"Where'd you get this?" he asked.

Dean smiled slyly, "I saved it for emergencies."

I was sat back in the passenger seat, hands over my head.

"You alright?"

I looked up to see Bria in the driver's seat—she was taking over so Matthew could rest. Shaking my head, I fought the urge to cry. "I just wanna go home."

She put a hand on my shoulder, with nothing to say.

* * *

**Day 3**

I fell asleep? The radio said it was about 7am. "Where are we?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Just hit Georgia," Bria announced, pointing at a sign that said welcome to Georgia.

"We'll be in Waycross sometime in the afternoon." Matthew told us.

"So what's the plan?" Jules asked.

"Place will be crawling with demons. You got hex bags?" Matthew started.

Anthony and Bria nodded, "What about you?"

"We don't need them," Juliet stated.

"Why?" I asked.

She looked at me, "We're angels."

I looked at Matthew, "You too?"

He nodded, "No wings or powers. We all lost them when the war started."

That made me sad—making me realize why the little kids said I was cool when I took down the croats.

"One of us has to be a decoy," Matthew stated.

We all looked at him. "Something to get Adena distracted. Bad enough if she's only there. But if Lucifer's there one of us will..." he said.

The haunting images of my father in Sam in Detroit, and then at Stull Cemetery filled my head.

"I'll do it," Anthony said, looking proud. "I'll die to save those kids. They're the next generation." he explained.

Everyone looked sad, but agreed.

I stared out the windshield as we drove fast. The same thoughts were running through my mind when I went to go rescue Addy—

I'm coming for ya...

* * *

**Jamie & Jules...was not expecting that! And Sam, getting possessed yet again...something tells me this suicide-rescue is not going to end well...**


	32. Following In His Footsteps

**Waycross, Georgia**

Matthew lied. We didn't hit the the city until nightfall.

"Where are the kids held at?" I asked.

"The hospital. Been turned into a prison." Bria explained, turning off the car.

"Lynn, your presence will be noticed the quickest, you should go first." Matthew explained.

"I'll go with you." Juliet exited the car. I got out also, and followed her to the trunk, where Matthew popped it open.

I watched Juliet strap herself Rambo style like Older-Me did. "You know how to get there?" I asked her.

"Yeah, gotta move fast though. It's night. Adena's most likely having 'dinner', and if she gets interrupted...we all die." she explained.

I gulped, but nodded. "Ready to go?" I asked. She nodded, and started pacing forwards. The moon was shining down at us, not sure if it was a disadvantage or not.

Of all times...now was when I thought of Danielle, my vessel. I wonder if she was seriously hurting right now, remembering when she told me that if I _wasn't_ in pain, then she was. And vice-versa. Isn't that a bit ironic?

I saw an Eraser flying in the distance, but it didn't see us.

It made me wanna read the _Maximum Ride_ books again! The recent one came out six days before my birthday back in March, and damn Patterson left us hanging on when the next one is.

Hey—you ride around all over the country with the Winchesters in the Impala, you're bound to pick up some books along the way. All those books I've read? Hundreds of them, in one of Bobby's spare rooms, but I've forgotten them.

I realized I was falling behind Jules, so I sped to catch up. While doing so, my thoughts changed to Addy.

I tried to picture her, those damn pretty sapphire eyes. That blank look she gave when she stared at you—as if you were the most incredible thing _ever_. But, I thought of her mother—Leah. She was blond, so would Addy be blond too? Or maybe brown-blond, like Nick?

No offense to any blond—my other 'sister' is, and so was my 'mother', and Cadence. But I don't need any more of them.

* * *

**Satilla Regional Medical Center**

About an hour later we hit the parking lot of the hospital, and I pictured when my Buick and Dean's Impala both parked, my 'Save Adena' group scoping out the area.

Now I was part of 'Save Angela and the Others'. Juliet cocked her shotgun, "Ready?" she asked.

I put a hand on her shoulder, "How we doing this?" I asked back.

"We go in, I'll take the east wing, you take the west." she explained.

"If we find anyone?"

"Anyone good, like the kids, grab them. Anyone bad...you do what you do."

After some nods, we entered through the main door on crouched legs. Juliet took off left, and I made my way right. I saw the main desk—where Sam and I asked where Leah's room was.

The desk was degraded now.

...

...

...

Making my way down the eerily familiar hall—I heard some sharp cries. I etched over to the room where I heard them, and I looked up into the window.

Kids. And Angela.

I teleported inside, making everyone scream. "Shh! It's okay, it's Lynn." I hushed.

"Lynn? You came?" Angela's gray-brown eyes appeared.

I nodded, "Yes I did sweetie. I'm going to get you out of here." I told her.

_"That's not possible."_

My emerald eyes moved over to a dark corner of the room, where I saw a familiar guy—dark hair, blue eyes, with a stubble. "They know you're here. It's too late."

The deep voice—"Cas?"

...

...

...

After checking three rooms, Juliet was about to turn back when she heard it.

_"You know well that that thing won't work. Put it down."_

Facing her, Juliet scowled. She threw her gun down and faced the younger figure with glaring dark sapphire eyes.

...

...

...

"What are you _doing_ here?" I demanded.

"Well...it's safe to say that your sister wants to _eat me_. Although I'm not sure how an angel can feast on another. Why are you _here_? I clearly remember you telling me to...'fuck off'...the last time we met." Castiel explained.

I winced. "That's the 2022 me. I'm from 2010." I explained.

He cocked his head and smiled. "I see,"

"How did you get caught?" I asked him then.

"Well...we came across a croatoan hot zone, and Adena was there. Dean and Jamie had gotten away, but...unfortunately for me, I didn't." he explained.

Frowning, I realized that Angela had clung herself to me. "Alright, let's get out of here," I picked up the five year old and held her tight. I went for the door, and held out my hand; when clenching it the door opened.

All of the other kids were close behind, Cas the last in line. Reaching the hallway, I looked both ways, and started to walk down towards the main lobby.

Holy crap, we made it to the exit! I looked for Jules, but I didn't see or hear her anywhere. "Guys, I'm going to teleport you to the city line, some of my people are there waiting. You'll all be safe." I explained.

"Are you sure?" a blue eyed girl, the first one to say I was cool after the croat attack asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. Give me one second." I closed my eyes, and prayed this would work.

_Matthew? It's Lynn. I hope you can hear this. I'm about to send the kids back to you, and another angel. Be ready._

I opened my eyes, and smiled. "Be safe guys. Take care of them Cas." Before anyone spoke I snapped my fingers on both hands, and they were gone.

_"Hey!"_

Turning around, I saw Juliet, fearful look in her eyes. There was a smaller figure behind her, of about Phoenix's height...

Oh...wait...the sapphire eyes...and my confirmed brown-blond hair.

"Welcome to the future, sister." Adena said to me.

* * *

_Matthew? It's Lynn. I hope you can hear this. I'm about to send the kids back to you- and another angel. Be ready._

Matthew's brown eyes were wide for a moment... did he really just hear that?

He did.

"Guys, she found the kids and she's sending them back." he explained.

"How?" Anthony asked. His question was answered when a large group appeared before them.

Matthew fell back. "Castiel? Is that you?" he realized.

Cas stared. "Hello Matthew."

"You have to go back," Angela cried. "You have to go back for Lynn!"

Matthew looked stern. "Anthony! You ready?" he asked.

Anthony flipped a pistol. "Always,"

"Bria, stay here!" Matthew got in the drivers seat of the Buick, Anthony in passenger.

"Alright!" she agreed, helping the kids stand back as the car started. They watched it speed out of sight.

* * *

Addy was scowling at me, "You took away my midnight snacks," she sneered.

"Oh I'm sorry," I sneered back, "Do you want a _baba_ instead?"

She held her palm back to blast me back, but I remained in place. "What-?" she said, shocked.

I then saw Juliet pull something out... an Archangels Blade. _Matthew must of given it to her after he got it from Dean._

Addy saw, and grabbed the blade and flipped it backwards_—_

_Stabbing Juliet._

"NO!" I screamed. She fell down, groaning. I was at her side in an instant. "No! Jules!"

"Ahh...it hurts a little bit. Was this how you felt when your brother stabbed you?" she asked me weakly. I could only nod. "Well...I tried. You got the kids...guess my time's up. If you see Jamie...tell that _dick, I still love him_." she requested.

My heart stopped when hers did.

Adena was laughing. I placed Juliet down, and stood up. "Shut up." I scorned.

She held up the blade. "And if I _don_'t?"

I flew at her. Tackling her to the ground, she dropped the blade. I managed two punches—one on each of her cheeks. I lifted her up, and blasted her back, watching her land on the degraded desk, collapsing on impact.

I swiped the Archangel Blade. I jumped over and was about to stab her when I was suddenly immobilized. My hands were frozen in mid-air, the blade inches away from Addy's face.

_"That's enough."_

We both looked to the left to see Sam—or, Lucifer. He waved his hand a little, sending me back a ways from Addy, the blade going in his direction.

"I thought you sisters loved each other," he reminded us.

"She came at me," Adena said, in an innocent voice—_fucking daddy's girl! Makes me sick!_

As they were speaking, I took the distraction to my advantage. Staring down at Juliet, I reached into my back pocket, pulling out a lighter. With my other hand I lifted the back of my shirt up, taking out a molotov, already doused with holy oil.

Yeah, that's _right_. I flicked the lighter, and waited until I heard the molotov ready, then tossed the lighter to the side. I was about ready to stand up when I heard a noise from outside—getting louder.

Addy looked over, and her eyes were wide when something broke through the doors. A huge Ford Avalanche truck. It skidded to a stop, and the doors opened. But I looked away as the passengers emerged.

"No!" Adena ran at me, seeing what I was about to do. I ran over, and flung the molotov right towards our father.


	33. Back To The Future

The molotov shattered on my father, exploding. He caught on fire and screamed—disappearing.

_"Daddy!"_ Adena looked terrified at what I just did.

"Lynn! Duck!" Not knowing who asked that, I dropped to the floor.

I poked my head up to see _Dean_. He did the same thing I just did—slam a molotov in a ninjaness way.

Addy shrieked, and then she was gone. _For the moment._

I heard a shrill gasp. It was Jamie—_he saw Juliet._ I watched him go down to her, and he held her up. _"No, no, no, no...! Juliet!"_

It was heartbreaking...

He ran a hand over her eyes, closing them, tears coming from his own. "I left her to protect her, but..." he said.

"_Protect_ her? You son of a bitch! If you were with us she'd still be alive! _It's your fault!_" I cried. Fuming I stared over at Dean, who looked sorrowful at the entire scene. My cousin Thomas was behind him, older and gruff.

Where was Older-Me-? Maybe with Matthew and the others?

_"Ugh! I've had enough!"_ Addy was back, pissed than ever. Archangel Blade raised, she came at me. Out of fear and quick reaction I started to crab-walk backwards away from her, towards Jamie.

Right as she got close was when I heard and felt the _whoosh._

Before I knew it there was a guy kneeling right beside me.

His left hand was around my waist, as if protecting me. _Man, I swear I've seen him before!_ His hair was shadow black, his eyes—_blazing_ orange, no lie.

"I found you..." he said deeply and seductively.

_"You!"_ Adena hissed, stepping back.

"What the hell?" I heard Dean.

His arm still around me, he held out his right hand towards Addy, blasting her back. Whoa—strong much? "I will take you home, Lynn," he said to me.

I was out of words to say. The man pulled me in a hug, both arms around me.

Still frozen, Dean's 'WTF' expression was the last thing I saw.

* * *

_I didn't know who she was. She sure was pretty though._

_I wanted to strangle her._

_And I wanted to hug her._

_What the hell..._

_She was smiling at me, but I wasn't returning it back._

_Her hair was about ninety-percent similar to mine, only she didn't have a braid. Her eyes were a moonlight blue._

_She started to fade. Good! I didn't wanna look at her anyway!_

"About time you woke up," I heard a guy with a...French accent say that.

Shifting, I saw I was on a bed. "Who are you?" I asked quietly.

"Name's Balthazar, maybe you've heard of me?" he introduced.

I shook my head. He looked stunned, "Oh...shocking."

"Is this 2010?" I had to ask.

"Indeed it is," Balthazar confirmed.

"Are you alright?" Racquel asked as she appeared.

"Wha? Rac-?" I gaped. "What are you _doing_ here?"

"Do you remember when I told you I was undercover? This is my boss." she pointed at Balthazar.

"You're an angel?" I asked Balthazar.

"The name didn't give it away?" he asked back.

I sat up, and twitched a little. "What happened?" I asked.

"You tell me. I was pouring myself a drink and you appeared unconscious," Balthazar explained. "What's more odd is that it's Luci's older kid who appears. Hm." he added.

I pictured the orange-eyed man. "Where's the little baby at?" Balthazar asked.

I snarled, "Safe," I told him.

"Oh good. Believe me I have no intention to do anything. It's bad enough Raphael is hunting us all down, Luci getting out again would be the end."

I gasped, "I remember now!" I announced

_"Yep," I said. "Hey," I started. "You ever see Cas?" I asked._

_"Haven't seen him since Balthazar incinerated Raphael," Dean told us._

_"What?" Carmen perked up._

_"Don't ask. Anyways, we're good for now until Raphael finds a new vessel, which is apparently hard." Dean explained._

_"How long ago was this?" I asked._

"You ruined Raphael's vessel," I announced.

Balthazar laughed, "That was quite a blast," he admitted. "I've been hearing a lot of things about you, Miss Logan. That attempt on the hideout with Michael's son was fascinating." he added.

"I'm glad I entertain you," I said, scratching my head.

"She's tired," Racquel noticed. "Must we question her now?" she asked.

"No. We don't have to at all. Honestly I don't really care." Balthazar explained.

"Then I'll be going," I stood up and wobbled. "Racquel?"

"Yes, Lynn?"

"Take your damn contacts out..."

* * *

**Pike Creek, Delaware**

I collapsed to the floor when I appeared in grandma's living room.

"Lynn Angela," I heard Grandma as she held me up a little. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "I totally kicked Marty McFly's ass though." I said.

She didn't get it. Grandma's aquamarine eyes scanned my face. "When was the last time you had any real sleep?" she asked.

Real sleep? Not counting in the car in the future?

"Um...the night before I went into Alice's body." I remembered.

"That was five days ago, you need to rest." she said sternly.

"Five days-? What's today?" I asked.

"Today is July eleventh," she announced.

"Oh..." I took hold of her wrist, "Grandma. Call Nick. I need them here." I requested.

"What for?" she asked.

"Add...Adena, needs to get out of Delaware. They're not safe here. But...wait until I wake up." I explained, voice failing.

"Okay..." Grandma said without hesitation. She helped me to the couch, and I sank into it. I felt her undo my braid, and then she pulled a blanket over.

I was long out.


	34. Lynn, Interrupted

I woke up to see Jackson fumbling around with something on a desk. I wasn't on the couch—but a bed in the spare room. "Hey," I said, sitting up. I glanced out the window, seeing that it was night. I had slept all day?

Jackson looked over, his light blue eyes looking like moonlight. "I made this for you, and I insist that you take it." he announced, stepping over to me. He handed me something squishy-like, with dark red liquid in it.

"What the—is this a blood packet?" I asked.

"Yes."

I sighed, "Gee thanks," I said, slicing it open. "Where is everyone?" I asked, downing the demon blood.

"Everyone?" he repeated.

"Grandma, Natalie?" I explained.

"Oh. Joanna is downstairs, and your sister is away at a summer camp." he told me.

"Summer camp? Are you serious?"

"Yes. Joanna had decided it would be good for her to get away for a while, after all that's happened to her." he explained.

I blinked, continuing on the packet. "Makes sense..." I sighed again. But he was right, Natalie _has_ been through a lot. As far as I know, she watched our—_her_ parents get killed. Watched our—_her_ brother kill me. And then watched my daddy devil kill our—_her_ brother.

Now I felt bad when she didn't want me to take off with Lyra—I was all she had left...

Even though it was my fault they all died...

"I found some clean clothes for you, so you can clean up. When you're done Joanna will call your sister over." Jackson explained them.

"Sis...Addy?" I realized. He nodded.

* * *

So, about almost two hours later I finally trudged downstairs feeling better than ever.

"Lynn!" I heard two girls' voices say. Poking my head into the kitchen I saw Juliet and Alice run at me like mad.

"Jules!" I grabbed her first, glad to see her alive. And _five_ again, not seventeen.

"You really went to the future?" Alice asked as I hugged her next.

"Yeah, it wasn't fun," I admitted. I moved my eyes past her, where I saw Jack and Nick at the table. Baby Adena was sat in her car seat placed on the table, a baby toy in her mouth.

_Sure glad she's not twelve anymore..._

"Still alive?" Jack asked me.

"For now," I sat down in an empty wooden chair. "Guys, I'll say it now. Adena needs to get out of Delaware." I announced.

"What? Why?" Jack asked.

"Because what I saw ahead...it would make you sick. Now, Adena still has the sigils in her, but Lucifer knows she's here in Pike Creek. If I move her, he'll never get through to her," I explained. "Jack, Alice, you don't have to come, but you're welcome too." I added.

"Dad!" Alice cried, "I can't leave! Paul!" she explained.

Jack looked pissed, blue eyes highly agitated. "You take my brother and niece away from here, somewhere else, and they're safe from the devil?" he summed it up. I nodded at him, seeing Jackson enter the kitchen, while I saw Jules helping grandma with the stove.

"Where would we go?" Nick asked, checking down on his daughter.

_Don't do this, Lynn._

Daddy Devil was back.

_Why not?_

_It's inevitable, I will find her, and everything that you experienced in the last three days will happen._

_Bullshit._

"Ohio," I decided.

"The weather's insane there," Jack stated. "One day it's rainy, the next day snowing, and the next day a hundred degrees."

"It's fine," Nick said then, "When are we leaving-?"

"Tomorrow. Look, it's not permanent. It's just to get you guys out of state, until I can figure things out." I explained. My cell was ringing. "Hello?"

_"Um, um, Lynn?"_

"You got her. Who's this?" I asked.

_"Uh, it—it's Martin."_ he said.

"Martin? The Oklahoma MI one?" I guessed.

_"Yeah, yeah, that's me,"_ he confirmed.

"Holy shit! How are you?" I said, in shock.

_"I'm good I guess b-but do you think you could come out here anytime soon? Real soon?"_ he requested.

"I can be there in less than a second."

_"Really? Oh that's—you should do that right now. Almost forgot what you were."_ he laughed nervously.

"What's wrong, something happen?" I assumed. "Another Wraith or something?"

_"N-no I don't think so..."_

"Okay, well I'll be right there." I hung up. I was glad the poor guy was alive—but how did he get my number? I guess even retired hunters still had their ways. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna send you guys home, start packing."

"Who's Martin from Oklahoma, Michigan? Does that state even have a city named that?" Jack asked.

"No, no. I meant mental institution for MI." I corrected.

Jack looked stupid.

* * *

**Glenwood Springs Psychiatric Hospital  
Ketchum, Oklahoma**

Martin Creaser flinched violently when I appeared in his room.

"Whoa, you alright?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Thanks for coming." he assured.

"No problem, so what's up? Ya want me to bust you out of here?" I offered.

"Oh no, no. I kinda really like it here," he admitted. "But when you, and, Sam, and, Dean, were here, do you remember that guy?"

"What guy? Ted?"

"No, no..."

"Uh, Dr. Fuller?"

"No, the one you talked to once or twice. I always thought he gave off an odd vibe."

"...I have no idea what you're—"

"His eyes were always bright, like orange."

That made me stop.

_After getting a very disturbing checkup from a nurse, we regrouped in the main room. Martin was sat by the window, staring outside. We made our way over, and he looked at us._

_"Sam, Dean, wow! You boys got big!" he saw me. "Oh? John had a daughter?"_

_"No no, this is uh, Lynn, she's here to help." Sam explained._

_"Oh, hi," Martin shook my hand._

_I listened as they discussed what was killing the patients here. My ears intact, I gazed around. I saw a man staring at me, and he didn't look too crazy._

_His eyes were a bright amber color, very nearly orange, and his hair was somewhat like Cas's, only it was pure glossy black._

_He smiled at me, which was a little freaky. But I nodded at him, then looked back at my group._

_"Alex, Eddie, Megyn. Glad to see you making friends, why don't you join us for group?"_

Martin's face fell at my changed expression, but I didn't notice.

It was all coming back..

_"What are...you doing?" The orange-eyed man sat down next to me._

_"Just watching," I told him._

_"For what? ...the monster?"_

_I nodded._

_"Watching a mirror will help you find it?" he asked._

_"It sure will," I said, looking over at him._

I put my hands on my head. "Lynn-?" Martin said

_"You're not **here**!" I cried, running down the hall. In the main room I saw Sam swinging punches at nothing. Fearful, I ran over against the wall and sat._

_"What is **happening**?" I heard Dean ask, he looked nuts. As orderlies pulled Sam away, I felt a hand on my shoulder._

_"You're not here!" I shoved it away, thinking it was—_

_It was the orange-eyed man. "I'm very much here." he said, sounding offended._

_"Not you, oh go—don't let them get me." I got up and buried myself in his chest._

_"No one will get you," he said. "It's okay..."_

_And he had a grin on his face._

"Sonuva bitch," I finally said. "That's where I recognized him from! Here!" I sputtered.

"Oh, well, after you guys left nothing bad happened. But now, just recently, that same guy disappeared from here. Everyone had alerts out on him." Martin explained.

I folded my arms. "So, he's been watching me all this time," I realized.

"What?" Martin asked.

I met him here, a few weeks after the Carthage incident; and then again in 2022, saying he 'found me'.

Who the hell _IS_ this guy-?

* * *

**Sooo, we actually met this mystery man back in the first story! He's after Lynn, but why-? ;)**


	35. Deja Kindle

**July 12, 2010**

Juliet wanted to do my hair. As she was running a brush through, I was sat down eating about a pound of bacon. It felt _good_ to have my _greases_ again. "Lynn dear? You have a phone call, I didn't recognize him." Grandma came in with my phone.

"Is it Dean?" I guessed.

"No, no. He says he's his brother. I did not know he had a brother."

Ohh, right. The first and last time Dean was here—Sam was AWOL, and soulless.

"It's puppy eyes," Juliet realized, "That's what the nice lady called him."

Not even wanting to ask, I took the phone. "Hi, Sam."

_"Lynn, hey...how are you?"_

"How am I? Well, not the best. But managing. I'm glad you're normal again."

_"I know, me too. I wanted to ask you something?"_

"Shoot."

_"Just to be sure. How long was I...?"_

"Soulless? Couple months..."

_"Oh, okay. Just wondering."_

"So what do you want Sam? Help on a case?" I guessed.

_"No, no, no. We're good. Good to hear from you."_

"Yeah...you too," I called Jack next. "Tell Nick I lied, screw Ohio. Dangerous there too," I explained, remembering when the Eraser took Angela and the kids. Angela...now I wanted to go see Cadence and the others again...

_"He wants to know where then?"_ Jack asked.

Instead of telling, I simply grinned, "A place..."

* * *

**Havelock, North Carolina  
**

"Gotta admit that it's cute."

Jack sighed.

Nick looked blank.

Adena was cooing.

The house I'd gotten was a two-bedroom cottage, something like grandma's, only one less room. An hour earlier I had 'taken care' of everything—the house officially mine.

"Alright," I said. "Because I am simply amazing, I moved everything inside with the snap of a finger. All you gotta do is put it all where you want. Okay?"

"Thank you, Lynn," Nick said, picking up Addy's car seat.

"You leaving?" Jack asked.

"Hmm...yeah," I decided.

"Think you can pick up some more Xanax for me?" Jack then asked.

I almost laughed, "Sure thing..." I was gone.

* * *

**Pike Creek, Delaware**

Jasper was back.

I think grandma likes him, I guess she thought that Gabriel was SUCH a 'gentleman', Jasper is too.

"Welcome back." he said to me.

"Gee thanks. Oh yeah..." I stood up. "Your future self says to keep up the good work." I explained. He raised a dark brown eye, totally clueless.

"What brings you here, Mr. Kindle?" grandma asked.

Yeah, she totally does.

"Oh right! My kids wanted to go swimming today and—"

"You have _kids_?" My mouth dropped open.

"Yeah?" Jasper said casually.

"You are a Nephilim, correct?" grandma asked.

"That's right."

"Nephilim are only allowed to have one child." Grandma explained.

Jasper held out his hands and shrugged, "I guess God loves me enough to give me four kids."

_Holy shit!_ "How old are they?" I asked.

"My oldest will be five in a couple weeks." Jasper explained happily.

No way, no way...a guy like him, have _four kids?_ Were they just as crazy as he was?

I was intrigued...

"Anyways, they all wanted to go swimming today. Heard you was back—figured you wanna come, take the little one with you." he pointed towards the kitchen at Juliet, who was with Jackson- trying to operate the dishwasher.

"What about Lyra?" I asked.

"She and the nerd demon are waiting for us."

I snorted, "He's a nerd alright," I agreed, Corey's image in my head. "Jules!" I called over.

She ran out, "Yeah?"

"Wanna go swimming?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah! You gotted' me a bathing suit back when we was at Wal*Mart!" she explained.

"Go get it!" I said, snapping my fingers to make my two piece appear.

She came back seconds later. "I found this too!" Juliet ran down with a bottle of sun block. "Can you help me put this on?" she asked, holding out her purple bikini.

"Sure, sure," I led her towards the bathroom upstairs.

Was I really about to go _swimming?_ Of all things?

* * *

I slipped on some shorts and a tee. "Where we swimming at? Atlantic?" I asked.

"Nah, was thinking Lake Erie. But we gotta get my babies first." Jasper said, stretching.

"Where they at?" I asked, slipping on some clogs.

"Two are in Felton, the other two are down in Ohio." he explained.

"Two different moms?" I realized. Why did that sound familiar somehow-?

"What can I say? Like father, like son," Jasper shrugged. I rolled my eyes, thinking of Gabriel. But I had to change my thoughts before I got upset. "Finally ready?" Jasper stood up straight.

"Yeah, yeah! I am!" Juliet jumped up and down, making him chuckle.

"Hold hands," Jasper said, stepping up to teleport.

Juliet wrapped her arms around Jackson's right leg, and I leaned my elbow against him. Jasper put a hand on Jackson's shoulder, and we were gone.

* * *

**Felton, Delaware**

Jasper tapped on the door of the gray-tan house. Immediately a woman answered—with small brown eyes and tire-black thin shoulder-length hair. "Here for the babies," Jasper said, flashing a smile at her. "Keri, these are my cousins, Lynn and Juliet, and their friend Jackson." he introduced.

I smiled a little, and Juliet waved at her.

Keri looked convinced, "Just a sec." she disappeared inside. I heard some shifting behind me, so I turned to see, Juliet was now sat on Jackson's shoulders.

"Awww! Don't move!" I whipped out my phone to take a picture.

_"Daddy!"_

A two-year old with brown-black hair with a white sun hat came tumbling outside, Jasper quickly grabbing her. Her bathing suit was super cute—a one piece that was green, yellow, and pink striped.

A boy, who must be Jasper's oldest, almost five he said-? came out right after. His hair was light brown, wearing blue trunks. He and his sister both had their dad's dark brown eyes.

Wait up—the boy looked especially familiar...

"This is Emily, my youngest. And this is my boy, Matthew, my oldest." Jasper introduced.

Lightning struck me—realizing it now.

Matthew, and his look alike sister Emily! _From the future!_

"Holy shit...!"

Everyone looked at me. "What is it?" Jackson asked with alarm.

"Jasper? Your other two in Ohio, are they both blond?" I asked.

"Yeah they—wait how do you know that?"

I winced violently. Matthew, Emily, and the metallic blonds Sophia and Lucy were all of his kids...!

_"How do you and Emily look alike, and how Sophia and Lucy look alike, but you're all related?" I asked._

_"We all have the same dad, but Soph and Lucy had a different mom." Matthew explained._

_"Had?" I repeated, and the look on his face was clear._

_"Our mothers are dead, all we have is our dad." he explained._

Man...talk about deja vu!

* * *

**Oregon, Ohio**

"Ooh I like this area. Country-ish." I noted.

"A little bit yeah. Away from the city, downtown and stuff." Jasper knocked on the door of the tall, white house.

A man with shaved short dark brown hair with blue eyes and a stubble answered. "Hey Jasper," he greeted casually.

Jasper looked like he wanted to choke him, "John. Where's Angela and the kids?" he asked.

"Backyard, Soph and Lucy are all ready for swimming." John put on a big grin.

"Thanks." Why did he seem so pissed?

We followed him to the back. "Don't like him?" I asked, looking behind me to see Juliet chatting up Matthew, while Emily was behind them, hands on her big white sun hat.

"Nope. Right on _prick_. But whatever he makes Angie happy I guess."

Matthew giggled, "Remember what you said about him?" he reminded.

Jasper grinned at his kid, "Yeah. I ever find out that my kids are calling him _dad_, he will die."

Now Emily was laughing too.

* * *

I laid eyes on the four and three year old metallic blonds—Sophia with ocean eyes, and Lucy with metallic-blue eyes. They were jumping on a trampoline, laughing like nuts. I'm assuming the lady was Angela—and hell she was pretty. Brown eyes, with long, creamy silky dark brown hair.

Hold up. If Angela is a brunette, and Jasper is sandy-brown haired...how are their kids metallic-blond?

Angels are just genetically different I guess...

Lucy spotted us first, and was smiling big. Sophia gasped, "Daddy, Daddy!" she then literally flew off of the trampoline and landed on her feet. Well, I guess she knew she was an angel?

Angela looked over, and forced a smile, I noticed it.

Ohh, my _gosh_. Lucy had on the MOST _adorable_ bathing suit ever! It was sort've like a dress, covered in cherries aww! Sophia didn't have a suit on—just some black booty shorts and a light white tee.

Angela helped Lucy off the trampoline, and the three year old hauled ass over to her dad, wanting to be held. Jasper lifted her up, "Alright. My other babies, Sophia and Lucille." he introduced.

"Lucille? You purposely name her after the _devil?_" I asked.

"Who are you?" Sophia asked, after giving hugs to Matthew and Emily.

"I'm Juliet! I'm an angel too!" she introduced.

"Oh lord," Angela finally said, "How many of you are there?" she asked.

I pointed at myself, "Devil's kid right here."

Oh yeah, the look on her face will never be forgotten.

* * *

**Lake Erie**

Lyra and the nerd demon were waiting after all._ "Aunt Lyra!"_ Jasper's quad shouted out happily.

Afterward, soon as we hit the sand, all the kids took off for the water.

"Welcome back," Lyra said while hugging me to death. Jackson and Corey shook hands, obviously haven't seen each other since I had left.

"Think your little one likes my boy." Jasper said, seating himself on top of a picnic table, flipping around Emily's hat.

"Keep it that way," I sat next to him, watching Juliet and Matthew splash each other. "In the future—she was with Jamie."

Lyra and Corey stopped dead in their tracks. "Her-? And the punk-?" Jasper gaped.

"_Right._ So let her play with your boy, if ya don't mind being related to uh..._Zachariah_ in the future." I explained.

"Wha-? Dickariah? Your little one is-? Ugh, I hated him. Thought he was so rah, _rah_, superior employee of the month forever. Well guess what, _bitch_,_ I'm_ the army leader!" Jasper said.

"Daddy, Daddy! Come in the water!" Sophia yelled over.

Jasper put Emily's hat down, and pulled off his shirt. As he made way for the water, I saw Lucy come out to grab some beach toys.

I remembered what Jasper had threatened. "Hey Lucy!" I waved. She looked up at me, looking super shy. "Where's your daddy at?" I asked her.

She smiled, and then pointed over to Jasper in the water. Nah, don't think he has to worry about mister John in the future.

* * *

Before I knew it Lyra and I were dragged into the water. Jasper had actually lifted up his sister, flipped her over his back, and slam dunked her.

I put my right foot in, "It's _cold_!" I shrieked.

Juliet splashed me, making me scream. "Come in so you can get used to it!" she said excitedly, her dark sapphire eyes looking super-big as usual.

That was when Jasper grabbed my arms and lunged me deeper in.

"How come there's no one else here?" Lyra finally noticed.

I resurfaced, already angry about my hair—so with a snap of a finger I made it into a bun. "Private beach, I bought it." Jasper explained. I held myself, shivering. "Oi!" Jasper yelled over to Corey and Jackson, "Nerd and anti-social! Get your asses in here!"

"Oh, no thanks..." Corey disagreed.

"Please Corey? For me?" Lyra begged innocently. It worked.

I crossed my arms and glared over at my guardian. "You too." I stated.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his light-blue eyes nearly gray looking from the sun on him.

I kept glaring. _"Get. In. The. Freaking. Water!"_

* * *

Don't tell him that I told you! But as hot as he is already, Jackson is even more gorgeous without his shirt.

End of story.

About an hour later, us 'older' ones were back at the picnic tables, while the kids were playing in the sand, Matthew and Juliet were working together for a sand castle, while Sophia and her sisters were trying to make a trail of water, and then trying to make a bridge over it.

"Can you believe it's only been just over a month?" I asked, towel wrapped around me.

"Since what?" Lyra asked.

"Since we started our great mound of joy. The lot of _fun_ we had in Dover. Finding out about Adena. These two," I pointed at our demons. "The adventure of killing fairies and leprechauns. Getting Juliet and Jamie. Carmen going missing. Taking down Crowley. That phony hideout." I continued.

"Speaking of...not heard anything of Carmen upstairs. Either she's REALLY not up there, or the angels are keeping their traps shut." Jasper explained.

Lyra and I both looked down. Could she possibly be dead-? It was a possibility, even though I didn't like it. Well if she's not here on earth, or upstairs—

"Not in Hell either," Jackson stated. "We would know right away if she was."

Corey nodded. I sighed. Only place she could be if not anywhere else-

Purgatory.

_I wonder if all angels go there if they die-?_

* * *

The sun was setting, time to leave.

"Give Aunt Ly-Ly a hug," Lyra knelt down and accepted four hugs at once.

"So," Jasper gathered his things, "What are you gonna do now?"

"Go home. Clean up, clean up Juliet. Eat, sleep. Until something bad happens." I explained.

"Naturally," Lyra agreed.

"Awe, can we all go swimming tomorrow?" Juliet asked, staring at Matthew.

"We'll see," I said, taking her hand. "You know where to find me if you need me." I said to my cousins.

"Bye Lynn!" Sophia waved. "Bye Juliet! Bye Jackson!" Emily waved, Matthew was smiling, and Lucy was still super shy.

"Later..." I waved with two fingers. We were gone.

* * *

**Pike Creek, Delaware**

Luckily, the sunset was still there after we had gotten done cleaning up. "Hey Jules. Can you remember the name of the street you live on?" I asked.

"My house?" she asked. I nodded. "Uhh...it was like a famous school!" she said.

"What kind of school?" I asked.

"Um...it starts with a C!"

"College?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Hmm...a famous college. Um, Yale?" I guessed.

"No."

"Harvard?"

"Yeah, yeah! That's it! Harvard street!" she chimed.

"What are you planning?" grandma asked.

"I figure she's living with us now right? Her own mom locking her up in a damn mental home...stupid humans. Sorry, Grandma. Me and her can share the spare room. Go to her house, get her stuff, you know?" I explained.

"You mean my toys? And clothes? And my movies?" Juliet asked excitedly. "And I'll see my mommy and daddy and sister?"

"That's right," I confirmed. She never looked so happy in her life. "We'll go in the morning, it's getting dark," I realized unhappily. "Jules, mind sleeping in Natalie's bed tonight?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Cool. Wake me up if anyone tries to kill you or something." I said, going upstairs.


	36. Get Your Freak On

**July 13, 2010  
Fountain, Colorado**

"Here's your book back."

Cadence look surprised.

"Hey Butler," Thomas said to Jackson, looking quite amused.

"Guess what?" Cadence asked, taking the _Unfallen_ book back. "There's gonna be a Supernatural convention in Denver this Saturday!"

I groaned. The last convention I was at, real ghosts were there. "You should come! Meet all of your fans! Me and Hali are gonna go as you!" Cadence chimed.

"How can you go as me?" I asked.

She smiled, her gray-brown eyes reminding me of her future kid. "Every Lynn fan will have their hair in a braid."

...SHAME!

SHAME!

AIEE!

That will be _embarrassing_...

"What about Lyra?" I asked.

"I don't think she has much fans—she didn't appear until like the last three chapters of the book." Cadence explained.

"Who's the kid?" Thomas finally noticed Juliet.

I smiled, "You'll see soon enough. Anyways I needed to ask you something." I announced.

"What is it?" Thomas asked, watching Hali and Jules get acquainted.

"Do you know where Harvard street is at?" I asked.

"Harvard? The culdesac area? Yeah just a few blocks away, across the train tracks." Thomas explained.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I suggested.

* * *

**Harvard St., Colorado Springs, Colorado**

"Hey it's just like your house," I said, pointing at the house on the far end of the culdesac.

"Nah these split levels are huger," Thomas corrected.

"My house, my house!" Juliet yelled excitedly.

"Hold up Juliet. They might not be just as happy to see you. Your family, I mean." I told her/

"Ooh, _Juliet_! I remember you were on the news, you went missing from Cedar Springs!" Cadence exclaimed.

"They mistook their own kid for an angel," I explained, proceeding towards the house.

"You're an angel?" Cadence realized.

Juliet nodded, then followed Jackson and I. "You three stay out here," I instructed to my cousins. Walking up, I saw that there were two white doors connected, only one had a door knob. I opened the screen door, and then tapped the knob door.

Quickly a woman with long, wavy auburn hair and light brown eyes answered, "...can I help you?"

"Hi, Mommy."

The woman saw her daughter—and immediately looked terrified. "Juliet-?"

_"Autumn? Who is it?"_ A man with Cas-like hair who was Dean-eyed appeared, "Juliet-?" he said. Then he looked pissed, "What the hell is this?"

"Look," I stated. "Don't want any problems. I've come for her personal things."

"Personal-? What?" Autumn repeated.

"You fucking freak," the man said, "You're just like her huh? Goddamn witch or something?" he asked.

_"Shawn!"_ Autumn cried.

My eyes were wide when the next thing I saw was Jackson, grabbing Shawn, throwing him out into the yard, taking hold of his neck, and pulling out a knife."You don't insult her." he said simply, knife raised.

"No!" Autumn shrieked.

"Daddy!" Juliet screamed.

"JACKSON!" I bellowed, "STOP!"

He did. As he stood up, Autumn ran over. "Take me to your room," I said to Juliet. She looked terrified at first, but then went inside. Up the stairs to the living room, we crossed it to some rooms, and she entered the middle one.

Awe, it was _adorable_, pink everywhere. "Alright. What do you wanna take?" I asked.

"Excuse me, miss," Turning around I saw Autumn, deprived look on her face. "I need to talk to you." she said.

Hmph. "Fine. Jules put everything you want on your bed." I explained before leaving the room.

"Please, you have to understand," she said sincerely. "I didn't know that she could be so dangerous. That wasn't what Zachariah told me." she said.

I crossed my arms and raised an eye, "What did he say to you then? Hm?"

She quivered, "It was in a dream, so I didn't believe it at first. He said that he was ordered by an angel named Michael that he have a kid, and I was chosen because only certain mothers could carry a...a...Ne something." she explained.

"A Nephilim?" I guessed, thinking of Sarah and Annalise.

"Yes, that. He told me to name her Juliet, and that she would be special...he kissed my head, and I woke up. A few weeks later, I was pregnant." she finished.

I tapped the floor with my left foot. "Uh-huh. And just because she's a young angel and she burned her sister alive, makes you lock her up? Thinking nothing will happen? Please," I went back into the room. I went over to her dark red kiddie dresser, poked it, and teleported it to grandma's house. "Got everything?" I asked her.

She nodded, and then saw Autumn enter the room. "Juliet, I'm so sorry baby." she said, tears sprung.

I watched as the five year old ran over and hug her mommy tightly. During so, I made the bed and everything on it teleport to grandma's. Hope she won't be too surprised to see stuff randomly appear!

"You're taking care of her?" Autumn asked.

"Sure am," I said proudly.

"Okay...okay. Time to go Juliet, with the nice girl." Autumn stood up.

"Her name's Lynn," she said sternly.

Back outside, my trio cousins had came up. "You taking off?" Thomas assumed.

"Yeah. Need to get the hell away from here." I said.

"Awe! Will you come see us again? At the convention?" Cadence asked.

"Maybe. Maybe," I admitted.

After saying goodbye, I teleported them back home, and then sent myself and Jules back to Grandma's.

I wondered why nothing bad happened to us yet-?

* * *

**Pike Creek, Delaware**

After organizing the spare room, the bed that was now mine, and Juliet's bed were both fit_—_along with our dressers.

I noticed it was already getting dark. Time flies.

Going through my dresser, I realized I had nothing. Only clothes that I had packed into my suitcase when the apocalypse started, my photo frame of my 'parents' and 'siblings' and the photo album Natalie made me. I sat down on my bed, facing the end of it, wrapping my arms around my legs.

_You fucking freak._

Shawn had called me that, and then Jackson wanted to rip his heart out. That was also what my brother called me before he stabbed me with an Archangels Blade

_"Amateur Hocus-Pocus. And don't forget, you learned all your tricks from **me, little brother**."_

_Gabriel's face lit up again, and he fell to the floor._

_I gasped at what I saw. Black wings imprinted on the floor, starting from his shoulders. Oh, my God._

_"No!" I choked. I ran down to him. I could hear Lucifer fighting tears as well, which kinda shocked me. Then I stood up, but still staring at Gabriel. "I—" I stuttered. **"Why did you kill him!"** I wailed, staring down at the lifeless body, then to the Devil._

_He continued to frown—he was obviously hurt._

_**"I'll take that."**_

_I turned to see Jasper quickly grab the sword from Lucifer, then he ran over straight at me._

_And then he **stabbed **me in the **stomach.**_

_"Uh!" I grunted._

_"This is for killing my parents. You **fucking**, **freak**." he whispered to me._

I winced at the memory. But then I held out my hands and stared. Was I really a freak-?

"No, you're not,"

Jackson was sitting on my bed. "What, you read minds now?" I scoffed.

"Sort of...when your feelings are large, it's easy to read." he explained.

"Oh..." I stretched out so my legs were off the bed, and I sat up next to him.

"You're not what you think. You're something amazing, half angel, and half demon. A hybrid" he added.

"Sure I'm the only one? There's always lore about the Antichrist. Or the devil's son, who's nearly just as old as him, locked deep away in hell or whatever." I explained.

He smiled, "Then you'd have a brother as well," he decided.

I rolled my eyes, "That'll be the day," I said.

Juliet ran in, "Dinner's done!" she announced, and then disappeared back downstairs.

"Maybe tomorrow, the next tragic event will happen?" I guessed.

"Probably." Jackson agreed. "So, until tomorrow-?"

I stood up, "Until tomorrow." I decided, going for the stairs.

_Be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it._

* * *

**July 14, 2010  
Racquel**

I had done as Lynn requested. Take out my contacts. It felt weird, no longer having blue eyes.

Staring at myself in the mirror, I wondered if _he_ was mad. Speaking of—I needed to go report to him.

Looking out, seeing that Balthazar was gone, I disappeared.

I was correct. He was mad. "Why haven't you gotten the weapons?" he asked, his orange eyes glowing.

"I've not been able to," I said. "Balthazar has hidden them, and will not tell me where."

"What did I tell you?" he fumed. "If you have to kill him to get them, then do it." he reminded.

I looked down at the ground. Kill Balthazar? I couldn't—

"Having doubts, Racquel?"

Looking back up, I showed no response. "You get me those weapons, and I'll bring back Zachariah. Then you two and his kid can all have a happy ending. It's Carlisle, right?"

I nodded, "Yes. Juliet," the little beautiful child came to mind. "I'll do what I can." I decided.

"Right. Go check on Ember, and Agate's mother. Then Munoz." he ordered.

"Yes sir," I turned to leave.

"Racquel?"

"Yes?"

"I want those weapons."

"...yes sir."

* * *

**Madison, Wisconsin**

In his hospital room, I saw the blond haired boy sleeping peacefully. I held up his charts, where it said he'd suffered from unknown burns.

Ooh. Looking at his face, there were several remains of holy fire and oil on him. Jamie Ember was in something...what was the human term...a coma? I think that's it.

_Comatose._

Pulling away from his face, I felt another presence.

I then noticed that his mother, Annalise, was asleep in the chair next to him.

Seeing no danger, I placed the clipboard back down, and left.

* * *

**Raleigh, North Carolina**

Appearing in her bedroom, I watched as Sarah Agate was working on a painting. "Hello, Sarah."

She flinched over to see me, "Oh. You.." she remembered.

"Yes, me," I confirmed.

"Come to ask about this one?" Sarah asked, putting a hand on her large stomach.

I could feel the angelic aura of the unborn child coming from it. "No. I came to see if you were okay." I explained.

"Oh," Sarah said. "Well thanks. I guess..." then she looked down. "When you asked me about Lyra...you said it was because another angel baby was gonna be born. Is it okay?"

I smiled, "Yes. She's fine," I assured.

"That's good," she said.

"Well, I must go," I said. "If you are ever in need of anything, call out for me. I will come."

She narrowed her blue eyes, "Okay...what IS your name?" she asked.

"Racquel," I said, before disappearing. Sarah sighed, then placed her hands on her stomach. Wouldn't be long now.

"Least the angels are watching over you," she said. "Maybe your daddy is too."

She swore she felt a kick.

* * *

After checking up on Munoz, I returned to Balthazar. "Ah, there you are," he said, a drink in hand.

"I'm back," I said, sighing.

"Indeed. Where did you go?" he asked.

"I went to check up on some people..." I said honestly.

"Oh good. Excellent. Guess what, dear?" he said, walking around. "I finally know what to do with the weapons."

"What's that?" I asked.

"I have to move them soon, since Rapphie has nearly found his vessel. I'll need your help." he said.

"Of course," I said, "What's your plan?"

"We'll need a decoy. Well, two decoys. To distract Raphael. Then we can move the weapons to a safer place." he explained.

"...where are they now?" I asked.

"They're moderately safe. Don't worry Racquel." he assured.

I nodded, and then looked distraught. There was no way I could ever attempt to harm Balthazar—making weird human emotions smack me all around. I wouldn't kill him. Even if it meant bringing back Zachariah.


	37. Only Fools Rush In

**July 15, 2010  
Lynn**

Four days, and nothing's happened, bad-wise.

Was something going on that I didn't know about? Anyways, we were at Bobby's junkyard now, making our way up to his house. "It's quite large, but I've seen bigger." grandma noted, looking around.

Why I brought her with me to Bobby's?

Dean.

_"Hi Dean," I answered my phone._

_"Hey, hey," he huffed._

_"You alright?" I asked._

_"Yeah, yeah. Just got done killing some humanoid spiders." he explained._

_"...human spiders?" I repeated._

_"You don't wanna know." he said._

_"I don't. That why you called?"_

_"No, actually. How old is your grandma?" he asked._

_"...my grandma?"_

_"Yeah,"_

_"Too old for you young man," I teased._

_"No, really. She in her fifties?" he guessed._

_"Hell no! Well...fifty on the dot."_

_"Oh, that's good that's...awesome." he said happily._

_"What's going on?" I asked._

_"Think you could swing her over to Bobby's maybe?"_

_"...are you suggesting that Bobby and my grandma...meet-?"_

_"Yeah,"_

_"You are so full of crap, man."_

_"Come on. You saw how different he was with Mrs. Singer."_

_I considered this. Despite the fact that Karen Singer _had_ came back, thanks to Death, she was still a nice lady._

_Until she went zombie..._

After the phone call, I inspected grandma. Her aquamarine eyes were the prettiest blue I'd ever seen, apart from Adena's sapphire color. Her dark brown hair went down to her shoulders, and it was naturally curly. So with a touch, I straightened it, and then made it all wavy.

And here we were.

"What do you know about junkyards?" I asked.

She smiled, "I was a mechanic when I was a little girl, until I entered high school. That did not last long though." she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, I was seventeen...a junior I believe, when I had your Aunt Amy," grandma explained. (Aunt Amy = Thomas, Cadence and Hali's momma.)

"She and mom had different dads right?" I remembered.

"Yes, Amy's father was a biker. He came and went. So when she was born I gave her my name. But when I had Lindsay, I gave her her father's name. Since he stayed with me. He finished school, and we made a life together. When your cousin Thomas was born, in '93, Amy was barely sixteen. Michael, your mother's father, did not like it at all, and grew scared for Lindsay. Well..." she took a deep breath.

"You don't have to talk about it," I told her, realizing the irony of how my mom's dad was named Michael.

"No, no, you need to know. So you don't make the same choices," grandma assured. "When your mother was seventeen, she met Patrick. Since he was eighteen, they were able to adopt you," she continued. "Your birth mother had named you Danielle. Lindsay was going to keep that, but she suddenly changed her mind, and wanted you as Lynn Angela."

I rolled my eyes, Uncle Mikey or Gabe must have manipulated her or something. Speaking of Danielle, I wondered how she was doing...my vessel...

"Your mother and Patrick had Jasper in '96, and in '97, Cadence and Natalie were welcomed into the world." grandma finished.

Hey now, don't get the names mixed up. I had a brother named Jasper too.

"I remember, Aunt Amy was _sooo_ mad that Cadence had mom's blond hair like Natalie..." I remembered. "And Hali was born last." I epilogued. We reached the house by then. "Whatever happened to Michael?" I asked.

"Oh...car accident. Amy and Lindsay were only little kids." grandma remembered.

"That sucks," I said, knocking on the door. "Why did you change your name back to your maiden?" I asked.

Grandma sighed, "To ease."

We waited a few moments, with no results. I tried the knob, and the door opened. "Is this normal?" grandma asked in a hushed whisper.

"No," I whispered back, stepping inside. We checked the entire first floor, but he was nowhere to be seen. I padded down the basement steps, and peered into the panic room. Nothing. Just as grandma had finally made it downstairs, I ran back up, not hearing her pant and huff.

"Lynn Angela," I heard her breathe. I turned to see her, and I ran back down to help her back upstairs.

"Sorry," I said, helping her sit in a chair. "Be right back," I said, running towards the stairs going up. I looked in the first room, where my huge mound of books were at. I went down to the next, and creaked it open.

Bobby was asleep in his bed. Nah, I wouldn't wake him up. That'd be too mean.

I heard a phone ring downstairs, making my ears twitch. I teleported back down to the one part of the house where Bobby had like a thousand phones all in one corner.

Ooh, ooh! I'd _always_ wanted to do this! I picked up the ringing phone, "Agent Vercetti." I said, trying sound older than fifteen.

_"Bobby, Bobby—wait who the hell is this?"_ his voice was familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"This is Special Agent Megyn Vercetti." I explained, ooh this was so cool!

_"Huh? Where's Bobby?"_

"He's not available."

_"Damnit! Make him available! Tell him that Rufus needs his help—"_

"Rufus? Oh wait! It's me, Lynn!" I yelled.

_"The devil kid?"_ he remembered.

"Yeah! You helped us rescue that baby in Georgia." I reminded.

_"Oh! Well if Bobby's busy, then flap your angel wings over to Madison, Wisconsin! It's a war zone down here!"_ he explained.

Madison—? Jamie's city—?

"I'll be there!" I exclaimed, hanging up. "Grandma, I gotta go! Think Jamie's in trouble! Stay here until Bobby wakes up or something!" I said quickly.

"What-? Wait—" was all grandma could say before I disappeared. Then she sighed, "Be safe." she said quietly.

A few moments later she heard footsteps creaking the stairs. Her aquamarine eyes looked over to see a man aiming a shotgun at her.

"Oh..." she gasped.

"How the hell did you get in my house?" he asked.

"It—it was unlocked. Please sir..." Joanna had a hand over her heart. "My granddaughter brought me here. Her name is Lynn."

"Oh..." he lowered the gun, "Balls. Well where is she?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. One of your phones rang, after she answered she took off, saying that one of her cousins was in trouble." Joanna explained.

"Cousin? Lyra?" he guessed.

She shook her head, "No, it was Jamie."

"And she left you here?" he asked. Joanna nodded. The man tossed the gun, then stepped over to her. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine, you only reacted in the normal way at a stranger in your house." she assured.

He held out his hand, "Bobby Singer."

She held out hers, "Joanna Anderson." They shook hands.

* * *

**Madison, Wisconsin**

As soon as I appeared, I ducked as a car went flying over my head.

What the f—? I heard cop sirens from my left, so I whipped my head over to see several cops, including a familiar face, with dark blond haired and dark blue eyed—

Freaking Flynny! Didn't know he was a cop! He wouldn't recognize me, since he had met me in Alice's body. I snapped my fingers to make my fake badge that Dean had made appear, and I made my way over.

"Hey!" I yelled. Freaking Flynny and some others looked over, so I held up the badge. "Agent Vercetti. What the hell's going on?" I asked.

"Don't know," Flynn said, "Some people just started going nuts."

"Agent Vercetti!" I turned around to see Jackson. "I heard that they are aiming for the hospital." he explained.

Flynn nodded, "Getting closer and closer yeah." he confirmed.

"Agent Vercetti, we should get there quickly." Jackson urged. I looked past him to see my black Buick LeSabre parked behind.

I nodded, "Okay. Are you guys going—?" I asked Flynn.

"We'll get as close as—" An explosion suddenly rang us, and I felt Jackson cover me completely to negate any damage.

When it was over, he led me over to my car. "We have to get there quickly, Jamie's still in a coma." he explained.

"He's what—?" I gasped. A coma? What the hell?

"He'll be fine, but we need to get him out of there." Jackson said, opening my door for me. I hopped in, and he ran back to the drivers seat. I checked to make sure Flynn and the others weren't looking at us.

"Four days. Why couldn't we have an entire weeks vacation?" I whined, before teleporting us.


	38. Don't Even Try, You're Wasting Time

Barging inside the hospital, I spotted a lot of suited men. Or were they-? Suited men. Wait.

"I think it's Raphael." I exclaimed.

_"And right you are."_

Turning around, me and Jackson saw a fierce looking African-American _woman_ with pretty dark hair. "Who are-?" I started to ask, and then realized. "What the..._Raphael_?"

"Hello Lynn," he, or she? said. I think I'll stick with he.

_He's a freaking girl! _

"I see you've matured," Raphael said, looking at me head to toe. "Since our Dover meeting, that is." he-she added.

"A little. Became a real sister. Tussled with one of daddies angels. Properly learned to give sigils. _Recruited_ some angels. _Lost_ an angel. Killed a demon who wanted to find Purgatory. Beat the crap out of the prophet that _YOU_ protect. Switched vessels. Got tortured by a prick demon. Got my main vessel back. Watched Sam get his _soul_ back. Been to the future and back. Met an angel with a _hot_ French accent. Found out I'm being _stalked_ by an orange eyed man since the Apocalypse. And discovered that I can never have _any_ peace!"

"Orange eyed man?" Jackson repeated, pretending he didn't hear the comment about the angel, oh what was his name. Baltha something.

Raphael seemed interested in that too. "I see. And have you thought about my offer? It still stands." he-she said calmly.

"Yeah I have. And I have a final answer for it Auntie Raph," I said. Raphael stared at me, thinking I was going to say yes. But I sneered, _"Fuck. You. Bitch."_

Raphael came at me. Jackson stepped past me and pounced him-her. But Raphael blasted him back, and then grabbed my throat and held me up. "You are indeed your father's child." he-she said.

"Damn straight..." I choked, swinging my legs around. Suddenly Jackson came up and tackled him-her, making me drop to the floor, inhaling air. As Jackson and Raphael were brawling, I managed to get up.

A shotgun bullet rang my ears as it pierced Raphael, making him-her cry out. As the bullet fell to the ground, I saw that it was filled with holy oil.

What the? How does that even _work_-? I looked up past my uncle-aunt to see Rufus, shotgun aimed, Freaking Flynny standing next to him.

Some Raph-henchmen advanced on them, so I held out my hand to blast them back but I was beaten to the punch. They writhed in pain, and then dropped dead to the ground.

I turned around to see Jamie, apparently no longer comatose. Some more angels came at him, but Jamie blasted one of them back, and then put his palm on the chest of the other.

It was amazing. The angel incinerated at his touch—the very same way that Michael did to Anna, when we went back in time.

_Like father, like son..._

Raphael stepped back, recognizing his-her brother's power in Jamie. Jackson had came back next to me by then, breathing heavily.

Jamie's face was pale, and he really did look weak. "Get the fuck out of here." he said. Raphael gave him a threatening glare, and then disappeared.

* * *

Flynn was speaking quietly with Jamie, and Rufus was looking at me and Jackson. "Crazy stuff." he said.

"A little. You saved our asses back there, thank you." I said, shaking his hand.

"Oh yeah, anything for the devil kid. Which reminds me, that baby we saved? How's it doing? Is it alright?" Rufus questioned.

"Yeah she's fine. And safe." I told him.

"Ah good. So uh, why didn't Bobby answer the phone?"

"Oh, he was sleeping." I admitted.

Rufus shook his head, "Bobby, Bobby, Bobby." he sighed, making me laugh.

"It's not safe," Jackson spoke up. "Raphael has his new vessel now. He'll come after you again." he explained.

"Better warn the others," I said. Flipping out my phone I composed a text message. '_We have an aunt now. Raphael has his new vessel. Be aware._' I sent it to Lyra. Also to Carmen, in case by a miracle she happened to get it.

We cleared the hospital, and left the area. "Tell Bobby that he doesn't have time to sleep," Rufus instructed.

"Will do. See ya around Rufus," I saluted.

"Yeah, probably too soon devil kid." he teased seriously. As he turned to leave, I looked at Jackson.

"Where's Juliet?" I asked.

"I took her to Alice's." he answered. So we teleported there.

* * *

I'd forgotten it was Natalie's birthday today.

I phoned her camp, and talked to her for about half an hour. Jamie was laying on the couch of grandma's house, exhausted from earlier. Juliet was playing doctor on him—tending to the vague holy oil/fire burns on his face.

Lyra replied my text, asking what the hell I was talking about.

So I called and explained to her about 'Aunty Raphael'.

I guess I was on speakerphone, because I heard Sarah laughing her ass off in the background afterwards. Jackson wanted to speak to Corey, so Lyra and I gave our phones to the nerd and anti-social demons.

I pondered about going to get grandma. Bobby hadn't called, so either A) he killed her on accident and won't tell me. Or B) they could be getting along instead.

I'm hoping for option B.

* * *

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

Appearing in the living room, I heard voices from the kitchen. Walking in, grandma and Bobby were talking. "Yo. What's up." I greeted.

"Welcome back," grandma said. "Is Jamie okay?" she asked.

"He's wasted on your couch but he's okay," I said, opening Bobby's fridge. "Oh score." I pulled out a beer.

"Lynn Angela Logan, don't you take one sip of that." grandma scolded.

"Whaaat? I've had a long day, Grandma," I said, taking a long drink.

Grandma sighed.

"Anyways, time to split," I said. Grandma looked upset for a second, but she stood up. "Thanks for watching her Bobby," I said. He nodded, and I saw the look in his eye. "Oh _relax_. You'll see each other again." I said.

They both looked relatively happy.

* * *

**July 16, 2010**

It's Friday. Adena is a month old today. I went down to Havelock to pay her and Nick a visit.

Nick said he wanted to go back to Delaware.

"No one tried to...attack us, or...anything, since you gave her to me," he explained. "I feel weird being here. You know?"

I nodded, "Alright. Alright. Okay. Jackson will move your stuff back." I explained, disappearing.

Nick looked at Jackson, startled, "Okay."

Back at grandma's, I announced I was going out, unsure of when I would return.

"What's the matter?" Juliet asked.

"Nothing. Just sick of being the damn leader... I hate it..." I said, taking off.

* * *

**Indonesia**

Reaching one of the many waterfalls, I went up to one, and sat down under it. The freezing cold water slammed down on my back, but it didn't bother me a bit.

I undid my braid, letting my hair get soaked. It felt really good, despite how cold the water was. I closed my eyes, and drooped my head to think, let my mind empty.

Adena's face came first into my subconscious. First it was her newborn image, and then it went to her four year old self, from my nightmare. Then it switched to her as twelve and evil. _I won't let anything happen to her. _Daddy devil won't talk to her, help him bust out of his cage. None of that.

Gabriel somehow managed to appear next in the blackness. I'll bet he's laughing his ass off right now, after everything that's happened. _You know you're gonna be a daddy again? Ninety percent chance her name's Phoenix. She has your face, but different features and stuff._

_ Damn, I wish you hadn't died. It's my fault, I should of stopped it from happening, but all I did was stand back and watch. I won't forgive myself for it._

Michael was next. _Dick, I get Jamie's behavior now. _I realized. _Remember when you took down Anna? Jamie did that yesterday. _I wasn't sure if he could get any of this, but just in case. Thinking of Michael made me have a spur memory of when I was in Hell—

_"No, no, no!"_ I jerked my head up. "Shit, I don't wanna think about that!" I yelled. It was true, the things I saw, heard, things I did, it...I hated myself for it. I always will.


	39. The Real Angels

**July 17, 2010  
**

I felt better after being under the waterfall, I actually slept through the whole night for once.

The next morning, grandma said she'd made Jamie go back to his house, for Annalise's sake. I saw that Alice was here too, and she wanted to go to the convention. She thought it was amazing that she got to be in a book.

"I'm glad that the author Mr. Edlund didn't use any of our last names!" she said in relief.

I rolled my eyes, "Are you guys ready?" I asked. Alice nodded. I put a hand on her shoulder, "Thank you for not braiding your hair," I said, seeing that grandma already did that to Juliet's.

I didn't want grandma to be here alone, so guess where I took her? That's _right_, Bobby's.

Alice had never teleported yet, so her reaction was hilarious.

* * *

**Fountain, Colorado**

"Aunt Amy!" I finally caught her before she had to get to work. The dyed black haired, brown eyed, thirty-three year old wrapped me in a hug.

"Butler," Thomas said to Jackson. Hali and Juliet exchanged words, and Cadence asked Alice who she was.

"I'm Alice," she held out her hand.

Cadence gasped, "Alice? Nick's niece?" she asked. When she nodded Cadence took her hand, "Awesome! Nice to meet you!" the thirteen year old chimed.

"You'll look after them? They really wanna go to this thing." Aunt Amy said.

I nodded, "I will. We'll have fun," I assured. I turned to face everyone. "Guys, everyone there thinks all of this is fake, just a story. Let's keep it that way, alright?" I explained.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

**Denver, Colorado**

"Jackets. Dean fans. Trench coats. Cas fans. Hats. Bobby fans. Braids...kill me now." I moaned.

I saw several Impala's parked everywhere too, just like at the first con I went to with Sam and Dean—before my story became worldwide. Inside of the humongous rental hall, I noticed there were a looot more people than the first one I was at.

I guess everybody loves an angel.

"Oh, crap. Uh, uh, hi Lynn." I heard Chuck.

"Chuck? You came all the way out here?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah, thought it would be good to get out of the house...you know?" he seemed startled, as always. He looked past me, "Oh...hi Alice." he recognized.

She raised one of her brown eyes, "Who are you?" she asked.

"He's Carver Edlund." I introduced.

Cadence then screamed, "OHMYGOD!" she went up and totally glomped the poor guy. "You're an awesome writer!" she gushed, stepping back.

Oh lord, have mercy, she reminded me of that chick Becky, who liked Sam a little too much. Thomas was rolling his blue eyes, but I noticed he'd kept his attention to his sister.

"No...not really." Chuck said, glumly.

"What? Yeah, you are! Even if you're writing about real people." she said happily.

"Lynn," Jackson tapped my shoulder to get my attention. He nodded forwards, making me look over to see Juliet in front of a stand, pulling out some money to buy some candy. Where did she get money?

"What would you like, sweetie?" the brown haired lady running the table asked her.

"Um...I want that chocolate," she pointed at a Reeses. The lady handed it to her, in exchange for money.

"Your hair is beautiful," she said, seeing how unusual it was for a five-year old to be naturally strawberry-blond. "Do you like Lynn?" she asked.

"Uh-huh, and I like Zachariah too." Juliet explained.

"Zachariah? Oh yeah, the guy who thought he could boss everyone around. You liked a guy like him?" the lady said.

Juliet nodded, opening her chocolate.

Alice drifted off, admiring all of the franchise available, wanting to buy something. A blond girl came up next to her, "Whatcha' looking at?" she asked.

Alice sniffed, "Those cups," she said. "...who are you a fan of?" she asked then.

The blond grinned, "All out Dean lover! He's never been evil, like Sam. I like Castiel and Lynn, they're my favorite angels. Who do you like?"

Alice winced a little, "I...like Alice." she said, trying not to sound ironic.

"Alice?" the blond repeated. "She was sooo annoying in the beginning of _Unfallen_!" she said.

Alice didn't like this girl anymore.

* * *

It was time for the loads of questions, and I was curious about what people thought.

Saving his ass, I offered Chuck to be someone who 'knew' the writing, so I could help answer questions. Especially ones that I really didn't want him to answer. He picked a man to ask the first question, and it all began.

"Sam killed Lilith, making Lucifer set free. When Lynn and Lyra go to Hell, will Lynn meet her real mother?"

I rubbed my eye with my ring finger.

"Um, yeah, actually Lynn does meet her." Chuck said, making everyone 'ooh' at us.

"Does Lucifer know about Lyra?"

"No. Well, not yet," I finally said. "Am I allowed to be giving out spoilers?" I asked, making a lot of people laugh.

Another question. "Did Dean going to Hell inspire you to have Lynn and Lyra do the same? Is Castiel going to drag them out, like he did Dean?"

"Will Lynn and Lyra even get OUT of hell?"

"As for the inspiration," Chuck started. "No, that's not how it happened. It just...came to me—"

_"What do you mean will they ever get out? Cas will save them of course! He and Lynn totally should have hooked up or something."_

I wanted to die from embarrassment.

_"No way! Lynn wouldn't be good enough for him, ya know?"_

_"What? Are you crazy?"_

As arguments arose over me and Cas, Alice stood up and interrupted everyone. "Will Alice, Lynn's friend, be in the next book?"

Everyone stopped to stare at her.

I smiled, "Yes. Alice will be in the next book. She'll play quite a huge part for Lynn, helping her out." I explained, suggesting when I used her for a vessel.

"Will the next book show what Lynn and Lyra do in hell? Or will they immediately get rescued?"

I flared over at Chuck—hoping he would say no. If these sane people read about what happened after Lyra left, and my ten-year stay continued, I couldn't let anyone—

"No. It won't show too much." Chuck said, relieving me.

My secrets were still safe.

* * *

It. Was. _Done_.

The embarrassment, finally _over_ with.

I actually bought some franchise—a cup with the Impala on it. A shirt with the cover of _Unfallen_ on it, a wild and insane drawing of me, only it looks _nothing_ like me. Insane pictures of Sam and Dean were on it too.

And, I bought me a king sized Twix.

After dropping off my cousins back down in Fountain, I took Alice back to her house.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

"...one girl said that I was annoying. Well not me but, in the book, even though it is me. Annoying! How am I _annoying_?" she said, frustrated.

"I don't think you're annoying," I admitted. After giving a hello to Jack and Nick, and a kiss on Adena's cheek, I went back to grandma's. Seeing her not present made me remember she was at Bobby's.

"I'm hungry," Juliet said, yawning.

So, my favorite trio consisting of myself, Jules and Jackson, had decided to go to Paris for dinner. To see if the food there was any good.

Which it was.


	40. Being Human

**July 31, 2010**

The next two weeks went by pretty quickly. And get this—nothing terrible happened. The two weeks came and went, with no problems at all. Something was wrong. I knew it.

So I used the time to live humanely, and not Archangel-ly, life and death stuff.

For example, I went down to Juliet's city, Colorado Springs, to the theater I saw _Eclipse_ at, to watch the movies of July. Luckily, a movie I wanted to see came out the same day that a cool-looking kid's movie came out...so I went to Autumn, Juliet's mom, and had them see _Despicable Me_, while I went hardcore to see _Predators_.

Get this also, Sarah tagged along for _The Sorcerer's Apprentice_. Too bad Gabriel wasn't here, or else we'd have said bye bye to Nicolas Cage.

Sigh. Jasper dragged us in for _Salt_, only _because_ of Angelina Jolie. Blah. I liked her in _Mr. & Mrs. Smith_ but...not one of my favorites.

Really wanna know? Michelle Rodriguez is the absolute best. Enough said.

Because of _17 Again_, had to go see Zac Efron's _Charlie St. Cloud_, with Juliet. I liked it...

The twentieth was Alice's birthday, so we'd gone shopping galore for that. The twenty-eighth was Jasper's boy, Matthew's fifth birthday, and of course I brought Juliet with me. Keri loved her to death. Who wouldn't? The strawberry blond haired, dark sapphire eyed girl looked adorable and sweet.

Since there was nothing else to do this 'summer' vacation, I took my favorite trio and grandma to Bobby's for the day. Juliet disappeared into the junkyard, in her own little world. Grandma offered to clean his house, and he didn't try and stop her. I was up in the spare room with Jackson, going through my books. I made a humongous book shelf appear, which I would later take back to grandma's.

"Hmmm..." I said, rifling through a Mary Higgins Clark novel.

"These look like a series...are you keeping them?" Jackson pointed to the _Flowers In The Attic_ series were stacked.

I pondered. "No. Put 'em in the Goodwill bag," I said, and so he did. Next I was looking at the back of _Tempted_, seeing when the next book came out—WHOA! _It's totally been out! _Now I'm mad_._ I exited the room, and yelled down the stairs, "BOBBY?"

"He went outside!" grandma yelled, "To make sure Juliet didn't get lost or anything." she explained. Grinning, I went downstairs and ran outside, noticing that Jackson was right behind me.

Out in the junkyard, I stopped to listen. Hearing Juliet's little adorable voice, and then Bobby's in response made me take off towards wherever they were at.

Found them. Jules was sat on the edge of the front of a car, watching Bobby tie her shoes that had gotten loose. Watching this made me gain new respect and amazement for Bobby. I'm taking a high guess he's been around Sam and Dean's lives since they were young, because from the look on his face, he wasn't used to girls.

"Thank you." Jules said, when he finished her shoes, jumping down afterwards.

"Hey Bobby," I finally made myself noticeable. "Do you if there's a bookstore in Sioux Falls?" I asked.

He had to think. "There's a Barnes & Noble," he remembered. "On West 41st Street." he added.

Jackson stood up straight, "Got it." he put a hand on my shoulder, and we were gone before we could say goodbye.

* * *

_Burned_ was found easily, in the teen books. Along with the several twilight saga books, which had gotten annoying even now. Getting the book I wanted, I began to take a look through the other books in the teen section. Hmm..._Vampire Diaries_, _Vampire Academy_, I smiled when I saw the infamous _Maximum Ride_ ones, making me think of the Eraser from the future.

"Lynn? How long are you going to stay here?" Jackson asked. _He'd needed to go on a killing run like, right now, before he ended up raging in the bookstore..._

"A while, I came here for one book but all of these look so good, so I'll probably buy like a lot. Why?" I explained.

"I'll be right back. Please, don't leave the building." he said.

"Okay-?" I said, tilting my head as he left the store. "Wonder what's up?" I asked, gazing back at the books.

"Need help looking for anything?" a tall man employee with Dean-hair and brown eyes asked when he came up, and he tried not to make it obvious that he was trying to hit on me.

I decided to let him continue his perverted-fantasy on me. "Actually, yeah. There any good stories about angels? Not like myth ones, but like fiction stories? Romance?"

Oh his _whole_ world lit up at that, "As a matter of fact, there are some right here," he stepped back, and I followed him. "Best sellers." he smiled, faking innocence. I glanced at the two he pointed at. _hush, hush_, and _Fallen_. I took them both and read the backs—and hell they looked good.

"I'll take 'em." I said.

To waste time until Jackson returned, I nabbed some random Dean Koontz novels I hadn't read, my 'mom' liked his stuff. And to top it off—I bought the Stephen King book that Jack referred to, _Under The Dome_. So, waiting for my demon's return, I sat down on the couches area and started to read the Jack-book, which was, holy crap, over one-thousand pages long.

About half-an hour later, after only reading seventy pages—this book was fucking goooory!, Jackson finally came back in. "I'm sorry for that." he said sincerely.

"No problem. Can we go?" I asked, noticing that the pedi guy was staring over at us.

Jackson saw how uncomfortable I looked, "What is it?" he instantly looked around.

"Nothing, nothing, relax. I've seen you almost stab a guy once, don't wanna see it again." I explained, remembering Juliet's 'dad', Shawn. I lifted up my bag of books, and we exited the store.

The skies were getting dark, a storm was coming quick. "About time it rained," I said happily, I love me some thunder-storms. "Let's get some early dinner." I said, spotting a Taco Bell, deciding on American-Mexican food over my greases today.

We crossed the street, and entered the fast-food place. Upon entering, I saw several junior-senior girls all look at us, giving flirtatious looks at Jackson. Though I didn't blame them, I wanted to rip all their eyes out.

Hold up, _me_ protective of Jackson-? What the hell is wrong with me.

* * *

It was seriously dark by the time we returned, and guess what familiar thing I saw outside of Bobby's? That's right, the Impala.

Meaning Sam and Dean were here. I wasn't sure if I was ready to see Sam again...with a soul. Would I cry? Yeah, maybe. He was normal again. Introducing Jackson again would be a blast, for sure. I wonder how grandma reacted to him—Dean's YOUNGER brother, who's super _taller_ than him, haha.

As the rain was pouring, we went inside. "Yo..." I said casually, setting my dinner down on a table.

Sam was in the kitchen. "Lynn-?" he recognized.

Oh man, he really seemed different, just by the way he said my name. "Can you put this upstairs?" I asked Jackson. He took the books bag and disappeared. Sam flinched for a moment, but then took it in.

"You look great," he said. "Grew what, like an inch?" he teased. I nodded, but didn't speak. "You okay?" he asked.

I went up and hugged him, "You're back," I said, "Really back."

He hugged back, "I am."

I went into the next room, where I saw Dean and grandma sat at Bobby's desk. "Where's Bobby and Juliet?" I asked.

"Store," Dean said.

I looked out the window, "In this weather?"

"That's what I said," Sam agreed. I looked towards the stairs, wondering what was taking Jackson so long.

"Hello guys," We all looked over to see oooh, the hot French guy, Baltha...Balthy...something. Racquel was there as well. He walked past us and looked at the brothers, "You've seen _The Godfather_, right?" he asked.

"Balthazar?" Dean said, ooh, Balthazar, that's right. I kinda liked Baltha/Balthy better though...

"The end where Michael Corleone sends his men to kill his enemies in one big _bloody_ swoop?" he explained.

"Hey," Dean said. Balthazar made a bowl appear, and he grabbed some salt. "I said _hey_." Dean said again, as the angel was mumbling something.

"You did. Twice. Good for you." Balthazar tapped his shoulder.

"What the hell are you and Baltha-boyfriend doing here?" I asked Racquel. She looked at me with her clear brown eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Blood of lamb, blood of lamb..." Balthazar said then.

Racquel teleported to Bobby's fridge. "Here." she came back and handed it to him.

"Ah, yes, thank you dear." Balthazar opened the jar. Grandma looked highly _disgusted_ at this.

"Why are you talking about the Godfather?" Sam asked.

"Because we're in it," Balthazar said. "And in the role of Michael Corleone, is the Archangel, Raphael." he explained.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I finally asked.

Balthazar rummaged through a box, pulling out a small bag with a bone of sorts. "Raphael is after us all. He's got his vessel, and he's on the move."

Wow, talk about slow. Aunty Raphael tried to kill me a second time two weeks ago. "Where's Cas?" Sam caught my attention.

"Cassie is _deep_ underground." Mr. French said, stirring whatever he put into the bowl, going over to the window. Right when he finished drawing an odd symbol on the window, I heard things flicker. "Where is it?" he opened his jacket shirt, revealing a wound on his side.

"What happened there?" Dean asked. I looked at Racquel, and I finally noticed that she was bloodied on her lower stomach and waist.

"Uncle Rapphie sent his 'baddest' on me and Racquel. I'm actually flattered," Balthazar explained. He was about to hand a key to Sam, when suddenly he snatched it back. Instead, he handed it to grandma. "Here you are, fine lady," he said. "This will make it fun. Three instead of two, Racquel!" he said over.

The white haired angel nodded, and then winced a bit from pain. Grandma took the key, an obvious 'WTF' look on her face. "What do I do with this?"

"_Run_ with it," Balthazar said, just as he gotten blasted back. Grandma stepped back, in front of the brothers from reaction. I saw Racquel stiffen, and she gazed behind her, as a strange man came up to us.

"Virgil," Baltha-boyfriend said, getting up. "I said, _run!_" he held out his hand, blasting back Sam, Dean and my grandma against the window. I screamed as they broke through the window, not wanting to imagine the pain that—

"Grandma!" I cried, seeing that she, Sam, and Dean, were _gone._


	41. The French Mistake

**Grandma**

The pain of what the Godfather fan-man caused me did not even hit me. Not yet. After being pushed back against the window, going through it actually. I heard the nice brothers, Sam and Dean, get up quickly, glass falling.

"Cut!" a large voice loomed. When I stood up, I heard lots of applause.

A man in a yellow shirt tapped Dean's back. "Nice fall." he commented.

_"Jared! Jensen! Joenita! That was great!"_ a man from afar yelled.

"Supernatural, scene one echo, take one..." another man from behind said.

"You alright, Ms. Miller?" a man helped me stand up straight, lightly taking rubber glass out of my curly hair. I stared at him in an odd way. "Oh sorry, Joenita, my bad." he apologized.

"Joenita? My name is Joanna." I corrected. He only smiled.

_"That's a wrap on Jared and Jensen!"_ a man announced.

"Who the hell are-?" Sam asked.

"Jared! Five minutes!" a long haired woman pulled him away. "Joenita! Your son's here." another person led me away.

"Son? I don't have a—" I started to say.

"Jensen! Found you. Let's get over here." a third lady led Dean away.

I came across a man who looked in his thirties, who was shaved bald with glasses. "Hey, Momma," he greeted, hugging me. "How was the act?" he asked.

I blinked at the man who called me _Mom_.

"You alright? Listen, I was wondering if you could make a cake for Cadence's birthday next week." the man explained.

"Cadence?" I repeated. "Her birthday's April eighteenth."

"No...it's _Sunday_," he corrected. I stared hard at him, maybe he was speaking of a different Cadence.

"I'm sorry, I'll talk to you later, sir, have a good day..." I turned to walk away, very flustered.

* * *

Finding the brothers, they were flustered too. "They put freakin' makeup on us. Bastards." Dean had said unhappily. They did? I wiped my cheek to reveal blush on my hand.

"I think I know what this is," Sam said. "A TV show. This twilight zone Balthazar sent us to. Somehow, here, our life is a TV show." Sam explained.

"Seriously, _why_? Why would anyone wanna watch our lives?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, but we're here, where you're Jensen Ackles and I'm something called a Jared Padalecki. And she's a Joenita Miller." Sam pointed at me.

"What, now you're _Polish_?" Dean asked. "None of this makes sense."

"I mostly agree," I finally said. We went through a door that led to the outside. Dean saw his car being muddied by a man, and then noticed that there were several other cars like his parked nearby.

"I feel sick..." Dean said, seeing this. "I'm gonna be sick..." he then started to pray out loud for Castiel, the angel.

I remembered him—he was wearing a trench coat when I met him. The brothers looked over and there he was, looking at us in an odd way. "Cas, Cas!" Dean said, relieved. "Hey, what is this? What did Balthazar do to us?" he asked.

Castiel shifted, and then went deep. "Balthazar has sent you into an alternate reality, to protect you from Virgil. Do you have the key?"

I reached into my pocket, and handed it to him. "What's it for?" Sam asked.

"It opens a room," Castiel answered.

"What's in the room?" Dean asked.

"Every weapon Balthazar stole from Heaven. He gave you the key so it would be safe until I found you."

"Oh, okay, good. What's the deal with all this TV crap?" Sam asked.

"Pardon?" Castiel tilted his head.

"Yeah, Padalesti," Dean said.

"Lecki. Padalecki," Sam corrected.

"Aw...did they change the lines?" Castiel flipped out some papers.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Are you guys okay?" Castiel asked, loosening his tie.

"What is that." Dean took the papers. "...these are words in a _script_. This isn't Cas." he realized.

"You guys wanna run lines?" the Man Who Isn't Cas offered.

"His names _Misha_. Misha?" Dean said.

"Wow, great," Sam snatched the key from...Misha, and he and Dean took off.

"...Goodbye Misha," I said nicely, following them.

"You _guys!_ You really punked me! I'm totally gonna Tweet this one!" Misha yelled.

"Misha? Jensen? What's with the names around here?" Dean asked. We passed a lady who looked familiar...the white haired woman with the French angel! Only, she wasn't white haired...here...she was a dark blonde.

Sam had spotted a trailer, "Hey look. _J Ackles_."

"...that's fake me," Dean said, waving his hands out, "This must be fake mine," we entered the trailer. Dean, or Jensen...was on the large TV, a scene from something playing.

"Here we go," Sam said, already onto the computer. I was a little slower than they were, taking all of this in; I was still admiring the large aquarium. "Says you're from Texas," Sam started. "And...oh. Say's you're on a soap opera..." Dean looked over slowly.

He watched the scene play on the computer, and then closed it.

"I don't like this universe. We need to get out of here."

* * *

Not sure of how much more I could take, I declined to go with the brothers when they wanted to leave. I would take my chances here until they returned. I found the Man Who Isn't Cas, no longer in a trench coat. "Excuse me, Misha?" I waved him over.

"Yes?" he asked, fumbling with his phone.

"Do I have a trailer?" I asked him.

"Yes?...you do." he said.

"Would you mind taking me to it? There are so many things here...I've forgotten where it was." I explained.

"Sure thing, Jo," Misha led me on a distanced walk, where I saw a trailer with my 'fake' name on it. "Did the act wear ya out?" Misha asked me.

"Huh?...oh, yes, it did. I am a little tired." I told him. "Thank you for helping me."

I entered up inside the trailer, to see not a lot. There was a bed, dresser, a large TV, a computer...or whatever the portable ones were called. Laptops-? I went over to the dresser, where a mirror was attached. There were lots of small pictures on the sides, but one had caught my attention. I took it out, and looked at it carefully.

It was a girl. She was standing in front of a Christmas tree, wearing a red jacket, holding a cute baby in a dark dress. The baby looked familiar...now my head was hurting. It was my granddaughter, Cadence, I believe it was her. Only instead of thirteen, she was about maybe close to two.

So this girl, and Cadence, maybe their names were different here; and the man from before were all related somehow, in this universe? The very idea was confusing itself.

I put the photo back, and sighed, spotting the bed. Rest sure sounded nice...

* * *

"Joenita?" oh my, I actually fell asleep. I don't think it helped though, sitting up made me feel even more tired than I was before. "You alright?" it was Misha who woke me up. "You look like you could use caffeine," he handed me a large cappuccino. "Jared and Jensen are back, ready for the next scene. You wanna watch?" he offered.

"Sure...thank you Misha dear," I said, "I feel like I'm seventy years old..." I sighed, standing up and going over to my mirror, with all of the pictures. I fluffed my hair to make it look like I didn't just sleep for half a day.

Misha kindly helped me out of my trailer, and led me into the studio. "You alright?" Sam asked.

"Yes, thank you," I sat down in the chair with my fake name, next to Misha.

"Ooh fragile. What's in it?" Misha asked, spotting a box on Dean/Jensen's desk.

"Body part of a dead person," Sam said quickly.

"...oh, cool," Misha wasn't sure what to say.

I was too exhausted to ask questions, so I started to sip my hot drink. Dean walked up finally. "Bad news. We're gonna have to do a little..._acting_..." he announced.

I watched as they went over to the replica of Bobby's house.

* * *

After laughing so hard from watching the brothers 'act', Dean had re-drawn the symbol that the Godfather fan-man had made, onto the window. "Alright, ready?" he asked.

I did not like the idea of going through the window again. But Sam helped me run, and we smashed right through.

Landing on the _ground_ instead of _mats_ hurt a _very_ lot...

"Yeah. It's drugs." a I heard a man sigh, probably referring to us and our incredulous act.

I remained in my trailer for the rest of the day, due to my new back and side pains, and of course, stress. So I did not witness when the man that the Godfather angel fascinate called 'Virgil' came across the brothers, and they assaulted him.

Speaking of the French angel, I was going to give him some very thorough words when we returned.

When the night came, I found out that Misha had been murdered. The poor guy, he seemed so sweet. There was a homeless man, speaking to a cop, mentioning Raphael's name. Sam and Dean went over to get what he said, but I stayed put.

I really, really wanted to return home by then.

* * *

Hearing gunshot from afar, I stayed hidden, while Sam distracted...what was his name, Virgil. Yes. Distracted him briefly enough for Dean to tackle him and assault him.

"Boys!" I yelled, my finger pointed. Sam took the key that Virgil had taken, and they looked up at the window, to see the red symbol lit up again. I went up to the brothers, as we were once again, pulled into the window, crashing through it.

Ouch.


	42. Logging On

**Heavy Facebook influence this chapter...hehe :3  
**

There weren't any mats again, but this time there was no pain.

_"You, have the strangest luck."_ I looked up to see an African-American woman, staring down at us solemnly.

"...Raphael? Nice meat suit," Dean said. "Dude looks like a girl..." he whispered to his brother.

I watched the Archangel squeeze his...or hers hand, making Dean and Sam shrivel in pain. "The key." Raphael said, kneeling down to pick it up.

"And _that_," a charming voice said. "Will open you a locker in the Albany bus station."

It was the Godfather fascinate, Balthazar. His white haired friend, was there as well.

And so was Lynn.

* * *

**Lynn**

GRANDMA! IT WAS _GRANDMA_! She was okay! I was gonna _rip_ Baltha-boyfriend a new one when we were finished here.

"_Real_ly?" Raphael asked.

"You see, I needed a modest decoy to make it more convincing." Balthazar explained.

"Give me the weapons," Raphael said.

"Sorry darling, they're _gone_," Balthazar announced.

"Wh_at?_" Raphael said, starting to sound veeeery pissed.

"I said, you're too bloody late," Balthazar said. "They were so well hidden that I needed _time_ to find them, I've volunteered these three to play fetch with Virgil in the meanwhile." he pointed at Grandma and the boys.

Yeah, he's gonna get an ass kicking from me.

"You've made your last mistake," Raphael said, sounding casual.

"Oh, I've got a few more up my sleeve. _Honey_." Mr. French had his arms folded together.

Raphael stepped towards him. Baltha-boyfriend braced himself, but I saw him ease a little when Racquel stepped in front of him, ready to defend at all costs. And you wonder _why_ I keep saying Baltha-boyfriend?

"Step away from them Raphael," we all looked over to see Cas! "I have the weapons now, their power is mine." he announced, and I saw his large wings flash appear on the wall behind him.

I saw Balthazar cross his arms, giving an 'aha what _now_ bitch?' look at Raphael, looking mega pleased. "If you don't want to die tonight, back off." Cas threatened.

My Uncle-Aunty disappeared a half-second later.

"Well, Cas..." Balthazar said, as I went over to grandma.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, dear. Excuse me," Grandma tromped over to Balthazar. "Hello 'fine sir'." she said.

Balthazar looked stunned, "Yes-? _Ow_!" he said as Grandma did a TOTAL bitch slap to his cheek.

_Ownage!_

Racquel gasped completely at what just happened. Grandma then snagged Balthazar's ear, and started to lecture him.

"You angels are supposed to be _higher_ and more _mature_. To send myself and those brothers to an outer dimension, putting our lives at risk, is just so...!" she yelled in his ear.

I turned around, "So. Window crashers, huh?" I asked.

Dean and Sam could only roll their eyes.

Let me explain what happened after Baltha-boyfriend sent grandma and the brothers flying through a window.

Virgil came at us, just as I'd seen Jackson appear, looking like he got wasted, explaining what took him so long with my books. He sensed the guy, and then brawled him.

"Virgil!" Balthazar said again. As the other angel attempted at us, Racquel tackled him, pissed that Virgil had already blasted back Baltha-boyfriend.

When Racquel stood up first, Balthazar came up and took her arm, withdrawing her back. "Come on." he said quickly, making the two of them disappear.

"Oh what the f—" I said as Virgil advanced on me, but Jackson jumped on him from behind. Not wanting to wreck Bobby's house, I placed my hand barely on Jackson, doing exactly what Balthazar did to himself and Racquel, teleport away.

* * *

**August 1, 2010**

I sent Grandma on a Caribbean cruise. From the way she acted when we took her home, whatever she went through in the alternate world, wore her out completely. It was only a week long, I'm sure Bobby will survive.

For once...I didn't know what to do with myself afterwards. There was nothing to be done. So I decided to spend today's at Alice's.

Jack didn't really like Jackson. Even going far enough saying he was going out for the day, just to get away from the demon.

I looked down on the blanket on the floor next to us. My six-week old of sorts sister was relaxed with us, giving us her infamous stare. Alice had a laptop out, and I peered over, "What's that?" I asked.

"Checking Facebook," she chimed, typing away.

"Oh, yeah, that's like MySpace right?" I remembered.

Her brown eyes looked up at me, "You don't have an account?" she asked. I shook my head quickly. She sighed, "You should make one." she suggested.

I shrugged, "Not really good with computers. Sam was the researcher of our team." I remembered.

"Sam? Team?" Alice repeated.

"Yeah. Four of us, Team Free Will," I said, remembering how Dean described us. "An ex-blood junkie, a dropout with six bucks to his name, Mr. Comatose, and the Devil's daughter," I quoted. "I miss those days." I admitted, looking down at Adena.

"Ex-blood..._junkie_?" Alice said slowly.

I nodded, "That was Sam. Dean was the dropout, and Cas was Mr. Comatose." I explained.

"Cas? You mean that socially-awkward trench coat guy from the hospital?" Alice remembered.

"That's him," I confirmed. Adena caught me looking at her, and she smile-laughed. "Aww, baby." I gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Lyyynn," I looked up to see Alice with her phone out, "Smile," she said. I did, and she snapped a picture. "Give me just a second..." she said. I watched her send the photo to her email, and then saved it. "I'm gonna make you an account so you can stay in touch with everyone." she explained. She logged out, and then went to the register page. She typed in my name, and then entered my birthday. "Cool," she said, selecting the picture of me to upload. "Erm, high school. Skip," she decided. "Here, fill out all your info..." she handed me the laptop.

Oh geez, even the _keyboard_ enough looked difficult.

I squinted at the screen. 'Current City'. I entered Pike Creek. 'Hometown'. I tried to put in Hell, but it didn't work. Shame. I put in Pike Creek again. 'Interested In'. Well _peace_, _freedom_, or _kicking Raphael's ass_ wasn't an option, so I skipped it.

Languages? I entered English, and oh, _wow_, they had Enochian as an option. Score. Relationship Status. Hmm...it's complicated. Then I had a thought when I got to the Family part. "Did Nick ever give Addy a full name?"

Alice was flipping TV channels. "No, he's been wanting to ask you what it was, for like doctor appointments and stuff." she explained.

I looked down at Addy, who was still content with staring up at us. "I'll give her her mother's name. To honor her." I decided.

"She died, right?" Alice remembered. I nodded. "What was her name?"

"Leah Cobalt." I said, adding Addy as a sister.

"So...Adena Cobalt? That sounds awesome!" Alice said.

I smiled at her, "I'll give you the honor of picking the middle name." I told her.

She squealed, "Really? Cool! Hmm..." she looked down at her baby cousin. "Adena Cobalt...Adena Marie...Adena Rebecca, no...Adena Alice," she chuckled. "No. Adena Lynn?" she laughed again. "This is hard," she paused for a moment. "I got it. Adena Louise." she decided.

I nodded, "Louise. I like it," I agreed. "Adena Louise Cobalt. That's unique." I finished editing my account stuff, and then decided to 'activate mobile'.

Addy started to fuss by then, so I put my phone away, actually it was one of the many phones that Dean had stashed in the glove box of the Impala.

Thinking of his car really made me miss the old Team Free Will days.


	43. Good In The Heart

**August 2, 2010**

Now I had stuff to worry about again—besides Facebook Mobile being even more damn complicated than a computer.

I had to decide on what to do with Juliet, on school terms. She can't go to one in her city, if she's 'wanted' on the news, as Cadence had claimed.

After a phone call with Lyra, I had two choices. One, let Jules go to the elementary that _I_ had went to; or let her go to the school that Matthew would be starting at, in Felton. At least she'd know one person there.

"Jules! Let's go see Matthew and Emily." I suggested.

"Okay! Yay!" she squeaked, "Come on Jackson!" she clutched his pant-leg just as I teleported my favorite trio.

* * *

**Racquel**

"It's impossible to get those weapons now." I said quietly.

"And...why's that?" he asked calmly, but I felt the anger within him.

"Balthazar gave them to Castiel. He has them." I explained. I stiffened when I felt him shift.

"Suppose I'll have to do something about that, since you can't." he decided.

I folded my hands together, "But I thought that—"

"Yeah, yeah. Logan's got a thing for him." he said unhappily.

_Racquel!_

I turned around quickly, "What is it?" he asked, a very curious look in his glowing orange eyes.

I gasped, "It's-!" I faced him, "I have to go!" I said, right as I disappeared.

* * *

**Raleigh, North Carolina**

Sarah Agate had the Archangels Blade raised. Of all times for Raphael to suddenly appear...as a _girl_...! Lyra and Corey had to have left just minutes before! Typical!

"What do you want?" she asked the male as female Archangel.

"Your body, six feet under." Raphael said, thinking of a way to evade the Blade. "You have a Nephilim, a child of Gabriel, inside you. It must be destroyed." he-she explained.

As the angel advanced, Sarah held the Blade out, as Raphael held out his-her hand, making the sword slip out of Sarah's hands, and pulled across the room.

"Oh please, please no." Sarah begged.

_"If you ever are in need of anything, just call out for me."_

_"...okay. What IS your name?"_

Her blue eyes wide, Sarah covered her face with her left arm, preparing for any coming pain given from the Archangel.

_"Racquel!"_

* * *

I appeared in between them, sending Raphael back a little, and pulling the Archangels Blade towards me.

Raphael recovered, and then glared at me. "What do you think you're doing?"

I flipped the Blade, "Even though I am undercover, for Balthazar, I am still following Michael, and our Father's orders. This human, and all of Gabriel's children, are to be _protected_." I explained.

Raphael narrowed, "Our Father left, Michael is in Hell. Why do you still obey them?"

"Because it is the right thing to do," I said. "Now, leave. And if you ever come back, I will get Michael's son to deal with you." I threatened.

Raphael cringed, wondering how I knew about what happened at the hospital in Madison. When the Archangel disappeared, I heard Sarah sigh.

"Are you alright?" I turned to ask, but I did not expect to see this. Sarah had her hands over her stomach. "...Sarah?"

"Oh. Oh," she put a hand on my shoulder, "It's too early, too soon...!" she breathed.

"What? What's too soon?" I asked her.

_"The baby, Racquel I'm getting contractions! Hospital!"_ she gasped.

"What-?" I asked, unsure of what was happening.

"Take me to the hospital!" she demanded.

"...okay! Okay, hang on!" I put an arm around her shoulder and we transported.

Entering the hospital, Sarah had gone pale. "_Humans_! Help!" I yelled, not thinking about what I was saying.

Several people in similar like clothing ran up, "What happened?" one asked.

Sarah looked uneasy, and not well, so I had to speak. "Her baby. She said it's too soon." I explained calmly.

They hoisted her onto a wheeling bed. "How far along is she?"

"...what?" I asked, as they started to wheel her down.

"How many months pregnant is she?" a man asked instead.

"I don't know," I said. Why did that matter?

Human behavior was odd...

* * *

"It was a false labor, usually triggered by an event unexpected. What was going on when it triggered?"

I stared. I could not explain Raphael to this human man.

Entering the room Sarah was in, she held out her hand over towards a table with her belongings. "Call Lyra...please." she requested.

"I cannot," I said. "She has sigils in her ribs, she's hidden from all angels." I explained.

"No, use my phone." she pointed to a device, which I picked up and stared at.

"How do I use it?" I asked.

She took the device from me, pushed some buttons, and then handed it back to me. "Put it to your ear." she explained.

I did, and I heard an odd ring coming from the device.

_"Hello?"_ I recognized Lyra Agate's voice.

"...hello," I said.

_"Who's this? Mom?"_

"...no, this is Racquel." I corrected her.

_"What-? Why do you have my mom's phone?"_ she got very angry.

"She wants me to tell you that she is in the hospital. She had a false labor." I explained.

_"WHAT-? Is she okay-? I'll be right there!"_ I heard a click. "Mom!" I saw her appear in the room, her demon guardian, Corey, stood next to her.

I watched Lyra's expression change when her mother assured her that she was fine. _I will make sure nothing happens to her, Sarah, or her unborn baby. _That was a promise.

I failed to protect Carmen, and that was my last mistake.

_"You-? You..." I stuttered._

_"Got rid of Ashby, yes." he said, his fiery eyes glowing as usual. _

_"...why? Gabriel and his children were to be protected." I reminded._

_"Yeah, whatever, I don't answer to them anymore." he said hastily, referring to Michael, and our Father. "But Ashby was a distraction for Logan. She didn't want to follow her, like Agate is. So I dealt with her. I will not allow Logan to have any distractions." he explained._

_I was silent for a moment. "What about her demon-? She grows closer to him everyday." I reminded._

_"You let me worry about Jackson, and you worry about getting those weapons from Balthazar." he said, spilling venom when he said Jackson's name._

_"Yes, sir." I nodded. _

"Are you okay?" Corey asked me, his gray-blue eyes wide with concern. I saw that his gray tinting was fading, and returning to it's original black color.

"Yes." I told him.

"Racquel?" Sarah caught my attention. "...thank you. For coming when I called you." she explained.

I smiled, "Of course. That's what I said. Say my name if you ever were in need—" I stopped when Lyra hugged me.

"Thank you...too. You saved my mom."

"You are welcome, Lyra." I told her.


	44. So Raise Your Glass

**August 3, 2010  
Lynn  
**

Juliet will be going to Matthew's school, they start around August 29th.

Today was one of those days. Today was also Tuesday, which sprung an idea. So after some phone calls, Jasper and Jamie, now much better, met up with Juliet, Jackson and I, at grandma's. Lyra had declined, after saying her mom had a false labor. That terrified me, knowing that we could have lost baby Phoenix, if that was even her in the womb.

Hold up, would I be the one to name her that? When she was born? Since I already knew it? Man...this stuff can mess with your mind.

"You wanna go to a _bar_?" Jamie asked, scratching the top of his honey blond head.

"That's more like it," Jasper grinned. "We should go to Louisiana. I met piss-poor daddy there." he said.

"You like saying piss-poor, don't you?" I realized, seeing him nod. "What's the name of the bar?" I asked.

"Was like Flynn Stones or something..." Jasper remembered.

"You're kidding me, right?" Jamie and I asked in exact unison.

* * *

**Flynn Stones LLC, Louisiana**

"Hey Dean, you anywhere near Louisiana?" I asked.

_"Louisiana? Nah, Sam and I are heading up to Ohio for a case."_

"Damnit. Alright. Let me know if you need any help." I hung up. "Hey, look Jamie. A Subway." I laughed. He shook his head, rolling his eyes.

I looked up at the big moon. "Wonder how the gatekeeper's doing." I said.

"Who?" Jasper asked.

"The little boy from the house you saved us in." I explained.

"Oh," Jasper said. Inside the bar I saw him scoping out a young looking red head. Oh jeez.

"Speaking of little boys," I said, "Wonder how Jesse's doing..." I remembered the half human, half demon young boy who turned Cas into an action figure.

We seated at a booth, and just by chance, the young red head came up to us. "Evening," she said in a southern accent. "What can I get for you tonight?"

The boys nodded at me, and I stared at Juliet for a moment. "Yeah, get me a small water, and some chicken fingers or whatever. How 'bout a large order of fries with every sauce you got. And I'd like a tray full of shots." I told her.

She smiled, "Can I see some—"

Snapping my fingers she shut up.

"Going a little feisty?" Jasper asked, "Shots?"

"You wanna do something about it?" I said.

"Yeah. Out drink you."

"Bring it on old man."

After they placed orders the red head had left. "Need to ask you guys something." I said.

"Shoot," Jasper said, just as Jamie got thwacked with a napkin airplane made by Juliet.

"You know anyone with...orange eyes? Like...not human orange eyes?" I asked.

Jamie shook his head, sending the airplane back. "Don't think so, why?" Jasper said.

The red head returned with drinks—shot tray included. "Just wondering." I said, "Let's do this."

* * *

_Two trays later_

"Can't hold your liquor? Only been like fifteen shots each." Jasper said.

"Shut up," I said, downing the last one. "I'm fine..."

Juliet had devoured her chicken by then, already moving on to what few fries I had left.

. . . . .

_Three trays later_

"Thirty each," Jasper reminded, "They're bound to run out soon."

I had my hands pressed on the table, "Then we'll go to another bar. I'm gonna win this." I said.

Juliet and Jamie returned to the napkin plane.

. . . . .

_Four trays later_

"Fifty..." Jasper set his glass down. I had two more. Come on...two more. I lifted the glass to my face, and downed it. One more...

Where's Jackson, you ask? I have no idea. Just like at the bookstore, he had to leave all of a sudden, promising to return.

Jamie had skipped a few booths, chatting up a blond chick, of about seventeen odd. Maybe he'll score tonight.

Now, one more. _One_ more.

Finally finishing it, I was groaning. "Be right back..." I got up.

"Sick?" Jasper guessed.

I shook my head, "Jukebox. Sick of this country music shit..." I stumbled over to the music player, and fumbled with it.

When the P!nk song came on, I grinned and returned to our booth.

_Right right, turn off the lights_  
_We gonna lose our minds tonight_  
_What's the dealio? _

"What the hell is this?" Jasper asked.

_I love when it's all too much_  
_5 AM turn the radio up_  
_Where's the rock and roll? _

The red head took our tray, and went to go refill, making sure she was still under a trance.

_Party crasher, panty snatcher _  
_Call me up if you are gangsta' _  
_Don't be fancy _  
_Just get dancey _  
_Why so serious? _

"I know this song!" Juliet gushed.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong _  
_In all the right ways _  
_All my underdogs, we will never be, never be _  
_Anything but loud _  
_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks _

Our tray returned, filled. "This ends now..." I said, taking the first one.

Before I took the shot, Jamie came up. "Trouble..." he said in a low voice.

"Wha-?" I asked, mouth hanging open.

_Won't you come on, and come on, and _  
_Raise your glass _  
_Just come on and come on and _  
_Raise your glass! _

"Demons. Five o' clock." he whispered. I looked behind me to the right, and spotted two suited men.

"For real?" I said.

_Slam slam oh hot damn _  
_What part of party don't you understand? _  
_Wish you'd just freak out (freak out already) _

"And we were just getting started..." Jasper said unhappily.

"How'd they find us?" I asked.

_Can't stop coming in hot _  
_I should be locked up right on the spot _  
_It's so on right now (it's so fuckin' on right now) _

"Tracked us maybe?" Jamie suggested.

"How? I'm hidden from demons," I said. Staring at them, I realized it. "Nice guys..." I muttered.

The demons rose, and advanced towards us.

_Party crasher, panty snatcher _  
_Call me up if you a gangsta' _  
_Don't be fancy _  
_Just get dancey _  
_Why so serious? _

"Why so serious?" I asked, turning in my seat.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong _

Juliet grabbed a shot glass and flung it at the demons, soaking their eyes.

Nice.

_In all the right ways_

Jasper flung the entire tray at them.

_All my underdogs, we will never be, never be_

I got up and uppercut the one closest to me, Jasper the other.

_Anything but loud_

Jasper pulled out a knife and stabbed one demon, making his face flash. I cupped my hand, and made the other's do the same.

Haha, mine flashed brighter. Unless I was wasted enough to hallucinate.

_And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks._

The four of us stepped over them, walking off towards the exits, drunk ass grins on me and Jasper's faces.

_Won't you come on, and come on, and _  
_Raise your glass _  
_Just come on and come and _  
_Raise your glass! _  
_Won't you come on and come on and _  
_Raise your glass! _  
_Just come on and come and _  
_Raise your glass! _

"That was fun," I admitted, "Nothing like some Pink and random demon attacks in a bar called Flynn Stones." I said, sounding crazy.

For once, Jamie agreed with me.

* * *

**Lmaooo! been wanting to do this chapter since forever. As for the AU, Raise Your Glass didn't come out until October. But for the sake of my sanity just say it came out in the summer :'D  
**


	45. And Then There Were None

**August 4, 2010**

It was getting extremely hotter now, since it was the hottest month of the year. I took Juliet to Keri's this morning, so she could go swimming with them.

I was sat indolently in grandma's house, halfway done with _Burned_. I actually was watching TV for once—which led me to decide on the movies tonight, to see _The Other Guys_. Love me some Mark Wahlberg.

But you should know by now, when I really want to do something, it never happens.

Fate decides to interfere. Like usual.

Jackson was off again—really needed to ask him where he went, and what he did. Had me curious.

Bored. Very bored, I put my book down, and my phone rang.

"Hey Dean. Still in Ohio?"

_"Yeah. Agent...uh..."_

I smiled, "Vercetti," I reminded.

_"Vercetti. Right. We're at the Sandusky PD. Was wondering if you could come down...we need to show you something."_

"Alright. I'll be there," I hung up. Making my fake ID appear, I stopped for a moment.

"Jackson?"

I felt a whoosh, "Yes?" his perfectness appeared.

"Oh cool. We gotta go..." I said, poking him to teleport us.

* * *

**Sandusky, Ohio**

"What the hell are you wearing?" Dean hissed at me.

I looked at Jackson, who had changed into police wear, while I still had on knee-length jean shorts and my _Unfallen_ t-shirt. "What? It's my day off," I told him. "Now what do you want?"

"Have you seen her before?" Sam pulled me over to a monitor, showing surveillance of a gas station, and then showing a woman in a silk gown walking towards a man filling up his semi truck.

"Can't say that I have," I said.

"Me either," Jackson agreed.

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, why?" I looked at him.

"Thought it was you at first," he admitted.

I raised my emerald eyes at him, "Why would—"

"The hair."

Blinking, I looked back to the monitor. Ooh. Upon closer inspection, this chick's hair was pretty much exactly like mine. Scary. Then I remembered—the chick from my dream! I wanted to hug her and strangle her at the same time.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Something like the Mother of All." Bobby spoke up.

"Mother of All?" I repeated.

"She was raised from Purgatory," Sam explained.

Jackson tensed, and I looked at him for a moment. "Why?"

"Don't know," Sam said. Some other officers got a call, and left to go investigate, Bobby tagged along with them.

I offered to stay. Wouldn't pass up a chance to be with Sam and Dean on a case.

Just like old times.

* * *

**Starlight Cannery**

When evening came, Jackson had left to get Jules. I didn't wanna go home, so I asked him to keep an eye on her.

"I'm not leaving you alone here. Knowing that the Mother of All has been here—" he said.

"Are you underestimating me, Jackson?" I asked, eyes narrowed. "I'll be fine. Sam, Dean, and Bobby are with me. Take care of Jules." then to my utter surprise, I stood up on my tiptoes to give him a swab kiss on his cheek.

I knew that Dean wouldn't let me live that one down. Jackson stared at me for a moment, his light blue eyes wide. After he took in what I did, he appeared to look much happier, and then he left.

Facing Dean, I glared, "Not a word."

Sam had nothing to say.

A car pulling up, Bobby got out, along with—Rufus! I felt glad. "No idea how you have a driver's license." Rufus muttered.

Sam laughed a little, "Good to see you, Rufus." he said, taking hands.

"Ah, believe it. Must be old dealing with this miserable guy by yourselves," Rufus took Dean's hand next. "Hey Devil Kid," he took mine last. "How's that boy in Madison? He alright?" he asked.

"Jamie-? Yeah." I said.

"Who?" Sam and Dean asked in unison.

"No one," I said quickly.

Remembering Bobby told me not to let Sam remember Lyra and Carmen, telling them that Michael had a son wouldn't help.

* * *

Ooh, so much fun exploring a dark and creepy place with the brothers. Made me homesick, homesick? Don't ask. After making way to the second floor, there was a noise, and a dark haired chick with a gun appeared.

"Gwen?" Dean recognized.

"Dean?" she recognized back.

From behind I saw a bald man—Samuel? YEAH! THE MOTHERFUCKER WHO BLASTED CAS AND I AWAY BACK AT CROWLEY'S PRISON!

Now angry I stepped forward but stopped when Dean strode past me, towards Samuel. "Welcome to next time," he said, aiming his gun.

"Stop!" Sam forced his gun down.

"I said I'd _kill_ him!" Dean reminded.

"I take it you know each other?" Rufus asked quietly.

"He's our grandfather," Dean said coldly.

"Oh. Somebody needs a hug..." Rufus stated.

Sam pulled his brother away from the scene, meaning it was my turn. I went up to Samuel and angel-punched his stomach. "Teach you to blow me away!" I hissed, watching him keel over from pain.

I heard Gwen come up to defend, so I turned to face. "Back. _Off_." I said. Defiant-looking, she reluctantly did. I looked back at Samuel, and then stepped back next to Bobby.

We finally let him explain the deal. They were also hunting the Mother of All, _also_ known as Eve. As in Adam and Eve? After letting it slip that Samuel left his grandsons in the hands of ghouls for dead, Gwen got mad and decided to ask Dean about it.

A few moments later a gunshot rang. We all tumbled out to see Gwen dead on the ground. Rufus knelt down to try CPR.

Dean was nowhere to be seen.

What the fuck-? Did Dean really shoot her and take off? "Come on!" Rufus kept yelling.

I knelt down opposite side, and put my hand on her chest. I haven't healed anyone in a really long time.

_Help her. She didn't deserve to die. _I said in my mind. Whoever ran my power remote, Lucifer, God, anyone, I waited for the girl to wake up.

She didn't.

"Sonuva bitch..." I said unhappily. Who the hell was blocking my powers this time?

* * *

We found Dean by calling his cellphone. Original.

After having a gun show down, Dean explained that 'something' crawled out of his ear. He described it as a twelve-inch worm thing.

Then he said it was a con worm on steroids.

For an odd reason, the worm thing made me think of the movie _Jason Goes To Hell_. There was someone in that movie who reaaaally reminded me of someone else here, but I couldn't quite place it who it was.

Rufus nabbed Dean's ear, revealing a dark goo. It was confirmed. The worm thing on steroids had been inside of Dean.

Bobby made everyone put their weapons in a bag, in case the con worm had gotten inside of someone else. After they divvied up, I caught Sam looking at me. "What?" I asked.

"Lynn you, you should probably get out of here." he said seriously.

"Why?" I asked. "The worm's not in me."

"What if it is?" Sam said. "And...you use your...angel powers, to...kill us? We wouldn't exactly have the time to go grab holy oil, you'd have killed us before then."

Yeah, he had a point. Rufus nabbed my ear. No goo. I was clean.

"Alright," I sighed. "Anything happens, you fuckin' tell me. Don't leave me in the dark anymore." I stated clearly. "Stay safe." I nodded at everyone, even the dickhead Samuel.

As usual, I would regret leaving, because usually that's when the bad stuff happens.


	46. I Hear The Angels Talking

**August 5, 2010**

Rufus and Samuel were dead. Damnit.

Same-Hair-Mother of All and I now had a problem. But I wasn't thinking about that now.

Even though it was just a kiss on the cheek, I hadn't even given eye contact with Jackson. I wondered if Lyra and Corey hit off yet. What can I say? Not ready for that yet. Did I even have feelings for my golden tan haired demon? Maybe. He was made by daddy devil to protect me, and to be my consort.

That was it, right-? No other reason...?

My thoughts fled when someone appeared in front of me. "The hell?"

"Hello Miss Logan," Balthazar greeted. "Fancy the weather today?" he asked casually.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Racquel appeared behind him.

"Oh, Racquel has other business with you," Balthazar said. "I've come for the kid."

"Kid-?" I repeated. "Juliet?"

"Yes, her. Where is she?" Balthazar said.

"What do you want with her?" I asked angrily.

"None of your bloody business," he said. "Where is she?" he asked again.

"Where she is, is none of your bloody business." I mocked.

"Look. I'm thinking of doing something incredibly stupid. I need a…witness of the sort." he explained.

"What kind of stupid?" I asked.

"History stupid," he said.

I looked at Racquel. Juliet was her niece. If Baltha-boyfriend wanted to hurt her, she wouldn't let it happen. "Fine. Felton."

"Excellent. Thank you dear." Mr. French disappeared.

"Alright Lynn," Racquel said. "It's time to meet your Prophet."

"My what? Prophet?" I repeated.

"Yes. All Prophets are protected by angels. Special ones are protected by Archangels." she explained.

"Like Chuck?" I asked.

"Yes. Like him."

"I don't have a—"

"Yes you do. When you were five years old, did you become suddenly sick?" she asked.

"What?" I had to think. _Five_? That was a _long_ time ago. "...Yeah. Mega migraine attack. Sometime before the summer, why?"

"Your Prophet had been born." she smiled. Putting a hand on my shoulder, we left the house.

* * *

**Felton, Delaware**

Thirty year old Keri Mauter was sat on the back porch, watching her kids and Juliet chase each other. Well…Matthew had found a frog, and the girls were running away from him.

All of a sudden she felt her tire black hair whoosh, and a man appeared in the chair next to her. "Hello darling."

"Balthazar?" she recognized. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"I've come for the fruity blondie," Balthazar nodded at Juliet.

"Why?" Keri asked, her brown eyes still wide.

"Hi Balthazar! Look!" Matthew yelled, running up the patio steps. "I found a frog in the yard!"

Juliet was gasping, "I know him! He's my aunt's boss!"

"Ooh," little Emily said. "He's nice."

"I see," Balthazar said, smiling. "Go get them tiger." he patted the five year old's light brown head, then watched him off down the steps. "Don't get a frog in your throat!" he yelled to Juliet and Emily.

"You and that damn joke," Keri said, shaking her head. The girls screamed again, running away from Matthew.

Balthazar watched the young boy give chase. "How long are you going to lie to him?"

"_Me_ lie? _You_ suggested it!" Keri said.

"I know. I know. But isn't he old enough to know-? Letting him go on the belief that—" Balthazar started.

"He's old enough. But Matty's so...I can't tell him. Not yet." Keri said. "When Emily is mad, things blow up. I don't want to know what happens if I make Matthew upset." she explained.

"Ah. Emily is a feisty one. How old is she again?" Balthazar asked.

"She'll be three next month," Keri reminded.

"Oh, right. Bad memory," he scratched his face from an itch. "You should of let Matty try for an accent." he said.

"I wouldn't trust you alone with him for even an hour." Keri said coldly.

"_Ouch_. That was the sound of my heart breaking." Balthazar said.

"Yeah, right." Keri said, folding her arms.

Balthazar noticed something. "The fruity blond is his girlfriend-?"

"I guess," Keri laughed.

"...let me take him too. Please? Just for today." Balthazar begged.

"How long do you want Juliet?" Keri asked.

"Oh I'm keeping her longer," Balthazar said. "She's my witness."

"For what?"

He winked, "You'll see."

Keri had to smile—he was such a pansy charmer. "Fine, you can take Matty. I want him back by tonight."

"Thanks much darling," Balthazar got up and went down into the yard. Emily spotted him, and ran to hide behind him.

"I don't want a frog!" she yelled.

"No frogs, honey," he assured. "You two," he looked at the five year olds. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Where would we go?" Juliet.

"Anywhere..." Balthazar said, feeling a tug. "Yes?" he looked down at Emily.

"I go too?" she asked, her dark brown eyes looking up with innocence.

"Sorry honey," Balthazar knelt to her. "Maybe next time, okay?"

"Your dad's supposed to come by later, Em." Keri reminded.

"I wanna see dad!" Matthew gushed, excitement in his tone.

Balthazar had a look. "Then you won't get to come." he said.

"Come on!" Juliet said. "You can see your daddy later. Let's go!" she urged.

Matthew frowned, "Okay..."

"Excellent," Balthazar chimed, "See you later." he waved to Keri, who watched them disappear.

"Aww," Emily said. "Can daddy take me somewhere too?" she asked.

"Maybe, you'll have to ask him when he gets here." Keri suggested.

* * *

**San Jose, California**

"You told the mom?" I asked. "She's hip on the angel deal?"

"Yes. She knows why her daughter has bad headaches, and has 'strange' dreams. They are anxious to meet you." Racquel explained.

"Joy. Let's go." I said, tapping the door. A woman answered, who looked Mexican of sorts. Dark thin hair, and milk chocolate eyes. Auburn tint could be seen in her hair.

"...hey," she said.

"This is Tabitha," Racquel introduced.

"Tabby," she held out her hand.

I took it, "Lynn," I said.

"Oh, I know. My daughter's drawn some pictures of you." Tabby said, letting us in. In the living room, I saw a boy of about seven, with dark hair, and steel-blue eyes. "Go get your sister, Anthony." Tabby said.

The boy took off. "Anthony?" I repeated. Oh hell no. No. No. Oh _hell_.

"Do you know him?" Racquel asked.

I sighed. "Kind of..." I said. Yep. It was Anthony. From the future. More deja vu for me.

_"It was 'cause you saw him in the future!" _a shrill voice said. Up ahead, a girl of about ten appeared next to Anthony. Very pretty looking—long, thin black hair, and caramel eyes. Made me think of Gabriel and Carmen.

"This is Jade Munoz." Racquel said, sounding proud.

"I knew you'd come," Jade said. "I saw it," she walked up. "You have to protect me, right?"

"...I guess?" I said, sounding stupid. "Why a kid?" I asked.

"It's unclear how Prophets are chosen." Racquel said.

I snorted, "No kidding. Chuck is a perfect example of insane choosing."

This was already going to suck.


	47. Giving You Someone To Talk To

**August 8, 2010**

Grandma's back. Juliet is still gone. Jackson continues to go AWOL. And no word from the Winchesters. Today I had Addy with me, Alice was out with Paul; Jack and Nick went for a boys night out.

Adena was giving me her infamous stare, her sapphire eyes extra wide as usual. If they weren't big and curious, I'd say something was wrong. I forgot to tell ya…back at the convention in Denver, I bought her a onesie with the Impala on it. Classic I know. I'll make sure that Adena grows up with an Uncle Dean and Uncle Sam.

After giving her a bottle, I laid her on her stomach for a nap. "She really is adorable," grandma said, sitting on the couch, plucking her brown curls. "Looks just like Nick."

"Yeah," I agreed. "But...she's also Lucifer's." I reminded unhappily.

I felt grandma tense. "Are you going to tell her?" she asked.

"I don't want too," I admitted. "But sooner or later she'll ask how we're sisters." I explained.

"Right," grandma agreed. "So where is Juliet?" she asked.

"With Balthazar, I guess." I told her.

"The godfather fascinate?" she said angrily. I tried not to laugh, remembering when she slapped and snagged the angel. Ha. "Have you heard from Lyra?" grandma asked then. "Or Carmen?"

I shook my head. "Carmen's been missing..." I told her.

"Missing? When?" she asked.

"Err...the afternoon before me and Jackson went to get Juliet," I remembered. How long ago was that? Wait...it was when Lyra and I saw _Eclipse_. "June 30th." I said.

"Over a month? I pray nothing happened to her..." grandma sighed. "What about Mr. Kindle or Jamie?"

Mr. Kindle-? Oh Castiel. Oh wait again...she doesn't wanna say 'Jasper'. Thinking of my dead brother would make her sad. "I think Ja—...Mr. Kindle's busy upstairs. Leader of the army and such," I assumed. "And Jamie's still a little messed up. What I don't get is why the holy oil and fire didn't like...kill us a little when we got tortured." I wondered.

"That only has full effect on full angels. Jamie is a Nephilim...correct?" grandma said.

"Uh," I said. "What does that mean again?"

"The father is an angel, the mother is human." she explained.

"Ohh," right. Annalise. I kinda like her. Not Freaking Flynny though. "Then yeah he is. That stuff doesn't affect them, because they're half-human?" I guessed.

"Right," grandma asked. "I believe it didn't have the full effect on you either because...you're..." she trailed.

"Half demon?" I finished, and she nodded.

* * *

An hour later, grandma and Addy were asleep. I took the time to speak to the devil himself.

_Lucifer?_ I waited. _Lucifer. Helloooo. Luci. Daddy devil._ I sighed. _Dad!_

_Hello Lynn. We haven't talked in a while._

_Yeah. I guess. Tell me about Eve._

_Eve?_

_Yeah._

_She was the first human female ever made I believe. Why?_

_She's pissing me off._

_She's there?_

_Yep. How do I kill her?_

_Oh, no, Lynn. You can't do that._

_Are you serious?_

_Yes. As far as I know. But you know me._

_Yeah, yeah. Mr. I-Hate-Humans. Thanks._ I opened my eyes, feeling exhausted. _One more thing?_

_Yes?_

_Do you know anyone with orange eyes? _I asked_, black hair?_

He was silent. _Listen to me. If you come across him, get as far away as you can._

_Who is he?_

_Someone bad._

_Worse than you?_

_Well. No. Maybe. Just get away if you see him._

_But he saved me._

_What? When?_

_When I was in the future, thanks to Death. I slammed a holy molotov on you, oh good times, and Addy was gonna kill me—_

_Addy?_ he repeated.

_...Adena. Before she would of killed me the orange-eyed man came and took me back home. Turns out I actually met him during the Apocalypse._

_This is not good. Not at all. I would kill him if I was up there._

_For real?_

_Yes. He is dangerous, with bad intentions._

_Oh right. Because yours were sooo good?_ I almost laughed.

_Yes. _I sighed._ Promise me you will stay away from him._

_Okay. I will._ he did sound serious. _Talk to you later, Luci-Lou._

_Lynn? One more thing?_ Copier.

_What is it?_

_You haven't told anyone about...him. Have you?_

_Nope. Don't plan on it. Later._ Who we're talking about, you ask? Ha. Like I'm gonna tell you.

* * *

After hacking a laptop to mess with Facebook some more, I got rid of the computer and sighed. What to do? I laid down on the huge blue silk blanket next to my sleeping sister, undoing my hair. Ugh. Still sucks that Eve and I have the same hair. Screw that.

I kinda wished it was the Apocalypse again. We only had one intention—kill daddy devil or send his ass back downstairs. We did lots of other things along the way too...

Met Raphael, killed Paris Hilton, ha just kidding. It was a pagan god of sorts. Speaking of—now I remembered the chick with fire, Kali, I think. Was she still alive? I kinda hoped so. Anyways...we met Jesse, who again I wondered if he was okay too. I remember the poker playing witch, Patrick. I wouldn't mind playing him a few hands. Meeting Gabriel, Ellen, and Jo. All the crap in Carthage...

Helping Martin at the 'Oklahoma MI' quoted Jack. Meeting the orange-eyed man himself. Oh god...I freaking hugged that guy since I thought I was going crazy from the wraith. Going back in time to meet Sam and Dean's parents, watching Michael incinerate Anna. Another angel was there too...Uriel? Yeah. Think so.

Then Famine rolled into town. That was fun. Then I met Adam, and briefly Juliet's daddy prick, Zachariah. Then...it was like a hammer of the gods at that hotel. Gabriel dying...something I never wanted to see again. Heaven sucked. Then it was Detroit. And then Stull Cemetery. Need I say more?

After my vessel, or...Danielle, got weak, guess who dived downstairs? That's right, me. Fun, fun.

HEY, THANKS! Making me think of Hell again. Subject changing now. I saw Adena start to shift, not good. She needed another hour to sleep. Putting my hand on her back, I felt her fall back asleep again. Good.

Then what the hell, why not take a nap too?


	48. A Message Back

**Dover, Delaware  
Natalie**

"We only have one more week..." we all realized terribly. I sat down, fluffing my curled pale blonde hair out of my face. Brianna wanted to be a hair stylist—so her giving me a new look everyday was something expected. Talk about crazy, her dark brown-blond hair was in a double french braid, with a pink headband on top. "We'll have to hang out again before school starts. What city do you live in?"

"Pike Creek. About an hour from Dover," I told her. "Where do you live?"

"Oh, Felton. About twenty minutes away." Brianna said.

"Natalie!" Brittany, better known as Montoya, ran in our dorm like-room, "Counselor Fetters says you have a visitor."

"Ewww Fetters," I said. "Wax bald freak," I teased, making Montoya and Brianna laugh. "He wants to rape us all. I know it."

"We all know that," Jamie, or Quirk said, from the top of her bunk bed on the left. Pretty much everyone at camp had a nickname, mine being Lee. Getting up I followed Montoya out through the halls to the outside, where Gabrielle stopped us.

"Morning Abby," I said to her. See? Told you.

"Hey guys," she said through her authentic gold eyes. Yes, gold. Maybe she was an angel in disguise! "Fetters was looking for you."

"I know," I said, "Hey, is Lego up yet?" I asked.

"Nah. She and Claire-Anne are still passed out." Abby laughed, flipping back her straightened red hair. Montoya and I carried on, greeting our other friends from camp. I really liked it here, a teenage camp you could call it. For teens ages 13-17, pretty cool right? I wish Lynn was here, she'd make this place really fun.

We all promised to come back here next summer, hopefully I'll get to go in June instead of July, so I could stay longer! After a few minutes of detours of watching some hot guys play basketball, we reached the main center...where wax bald Fetters wannabe rapist was.

Eww, I hate him!

"Got a visitor, Natalie." he said, smiling in a way I didn't like. Montoya ushered me forward, also grossed out.

We went to the back lobby where we saw a tall guy, wearing a dark shirt and jeans. He had his arms crossed over his chest, staring over at the wall. His hair was a lot like that one guy...the one who came and took Lynn away last year, with the trench coat, only this guy's was completely black. His eyes were...ooh, _orange_! Cool!

"Are you my visitor?" I asked.

He saw us, "I am," he said and ooh, his voice was a little hot.

"I love your eyes," I gushed. "Are they contacts? Did you get them from Hot Topic?" I asked.

"...no," he said simply.

"No?" I repeated, and then stopped. Orange eyes that weren't fake... I looked at Montoya, then to the guy. "Are you an angel-?" I asked in a low voice.

"I am," he said.

* * *

**Pike Creek, Delaware  
****Lynn**

My random nap brought me into another odd dream. There I was, in a garden of sorts. I wasn't in Danielle, or Alice. It didn't feel like I was in a vessel at all, or even a body. I was really small though, about the size of a four year old.

Everything about me was golden. My eyes golden yellow, my curled hair golden blond. I was crying during this, but unsure of why. An angel came to calm me down, but his appearance terrified me. He had six wings, and four faces. One of them a lion. Isn't that just a little odd?

_"It's okay, Lynn,"_ he said in a beautiful voice. _"You are safe here."_

_"Who are you?"_ I asked, not recognizing myself. I sounded a lot like Lucifer, his true voice that is.

_"I am Zachariah,"_ he introduced. _"Are you afraid?"_ he asked.

I nodded, _"You have a lot of faces."_ I noted.

_"Indeed I do,"_ he agreed.

_"Where is my father?"_ I asked. _"Was he brought here with me?"_

_"No,"_ Zachariah said. _"Your father is corrupt. You must never see him again."_ he stated.

Now upset, I was bawling again._ "Look what you did, Zach,"_ another angel came. _"Keep her crying like that and she'll water the garden for days."_ he joked.

I heard several laughter from afar. _"Very funny, Uriel,"_ Zachariah said sarcastically. _"I was telling her the truth. She cannot ever come in contact with Lucifer."_ he explained.

_"I want my father,"_ I said sadly.

_"Sorry kiddo,"_ Zachariah said. _"Not happening."_

Frowning, I turned around when I saw another angel appear, who was very, veeeery tall. Well over one-thousand feet if possible.

_"She's scared enough, Castiel,"_ Zachariah said. _"Make yourself smaller."_ he ordered.

_"Yes,"_ the pretty angel said. In the blink of an eye he was only a little taller than myself. _"Hello, Lynn._" he greeted.

_"Hello,"_ I said back. _"Castiel is a pretty name."_ I praised.

_"Thank you,"_ he said to me. _"Lynn is a beautiful name, as well."_ he commented.

_"How long is she staying up here?"_ several other angels appeared.

_"Michael's looking for her vessel now."_ another spoke.

That was when I jolted awake. Head pounding, I sat up to see Addy and grandma still fast asleep. What kinda dream was _that_? Or...was it a _memory_? I suddenly remember a conversation Gabriel and I had the afternoon before he died.

_"After Mikey got you, he didn't necessarily…put you on Earth right away." he stated._

_"What? Where did he take me?" I asked._

_"Well you stayed with Michael for a little while, in Heaven. You were the cutest little thing ever. No one cared that you were Luci's kid! At least that's what I was told." he said all giggly. "I wish I could have seen you."_

Oh man...why was I remembering my visit to Heaven now? So I guess it means I already met Cas. How did I not remember being in Heaven?

_"When you were born, God knew your father was going to have you help him break free from Hell and walk the Earth. So he…had Michael take you, and placed you in a vessel." Castiel explained._

_"A vessel?" I asked._

_"A baby's body." He said_.

There ya go. You're a baby. Enough said. How would I remember if I was just in baby Danielle's body? Right.

My phone rang. "Hello?"

_"Lynn-?"_ it sounded like a very upset Natalie.

"Hey Nat. You alright?" I asked.

_"No..."_

"What's wrong?"

_"Nothing j-just...a little scared. I have to tell you something."_

"What is it?"

_"It- it's a message. For you."_

"From who?"

_"I don't know who—shut up Montoya!"_

"Montoya?"

_"No, not her. It was from a guy. He was tall, and...he had orange eyes. Like, literally."_

I froze. "What did he say-?" I asked. She started to stammer. "Natalie? I'm coming to you." I hung up.

Grandma was still asleep, so I had no choice. "Come on baby," I lifted up a sleeping Adena, and held her against my chest. "Let's go see Natalie." I stood up and teleported.

* * *

**Dover, Delaware**

Entering through the main lobby of the camp, I saw a shiny waxed bald guy sat at the desk. "I'm looking for Natalie Logan." I told him.

"Wow, she's getting a lot today..." he said, standing up, "She's back here."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Oh there was a taller guy in here a few minutes ago, odd guy." he said. Reaching the back of the building, I saw my blue-eyed sister, along with a brown-eyed, dark haired girl. Montoya maybe?

"Lynn! Adena!" Natalie paced over, "Aww, she's so cute asleep." she gushed.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Now what did he tell you?" I demanded.

She went stern now, "He says that you need to stay focused."

"Focused?" I repeated.

"Because if you don't...he'll take someone close to you, and do what he did to...someone named Ashby."

"Ashby?" I said, and then knew—Ashby.

Carmen Ashby.

"What did he do to Carmen?" I asked angrily.

"I don't know..." Natalie said.

* * *

**Not that it was obvious but yep, orange eyes is an angel. And ooh? Looks like Lynn remembered a bit of Heaven after being born in Hell...and already met the angel crew? Something tells me we'll see more of that.**


	49. I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You

All I could think about was that 'message' from orange-eyes. The fact that he went through Natalie to get to me pissed me off. What a coward, for not coming face to face with me.

And what the hell did he _do_ to Carmen? Was I going to tell Lyra any of this? Maybe. Not yet.

That was when Juliet suddenly appeared in the living room. "Hi Lynn!" she greeted. I saw that she had some strange clothes on—like she'd just came back from the early 1900s.

"Holy shit! Jules?" I yelled, "Where have you been?" I asked the five-year old.

"I was on the Titanic!" she exclaimed. "It was soooo fun! It's a big, really big ship!"

"The Titanic? As in the _actual_ one? How?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah! Everyone on it had really weird old clothes on! So Balthazar gave me new clothes!" she explained. That explains her attire.

"Balthazar watched ya right?" I remembered. "He didn't do anything to you?"

"No, no! He was so funny! 'Specially when Cas came and told him to make sure the ship didn't sink!"

"Cas?" I repeated.

"Yeah, yeah! He doesn't like to smile!" she remembered.

"Did...was he wearing a trench coat?" I had to ask—you never know.

"A coat? He had a big one on." she tried to explain.

Bingo. "Why would Cas want the Titanic not to sink-?" I wondered aloud. "Never mind that. Let's get you out of those clothes."

"Okay," she reached in the inside of her shirt-jacket of sorts. "You gotta try this stuff Lynn! It's good!" she held out a bottle with clear green liquid in it.

"What the hell?" I snatched it to see that it said Echo Falls on it. "Who gave you wine?" I asked.

"Balthazar," she chimed. "It's yummy!"

"I am gonna kill him." I said seriously, holding up the bottle.

"Juliet-?" I heard grandma shift up from the couch.

"Hi Grandma!" Jules said happily. Whoa, whoa. When did she start calling her grandma? "Aww, hi Adena!" she knelt down to the now awake baby—who I guess woke up without a fuss from all the noise.

"What on earth are you wearing dear?" grandma asked.

"She and Balthazar were just on the Titanic." I told her.

Her aquamarine eyes went wide quickly, "The Titanic? Why?"

I shrugged, "I couldn't tell you," I said when I heard lil Addy start to laugh. Looking down, Jules was grinning at her, making her laugh. "Awww..." I said.

All of a sudden Juliet stopped, and looked up with a stern look in her dark sapphire eyes. Half a second later, Jackson appeared. "Juliet?" he realized.

"Hi Jackson," she said. Then she sighed. "I'm hungry. Can we go to Paris again?"

"Maybe later," I said. "I need to talk to Jackson first."

The light-blue eyed demon flickered over to me, "Yes? About what?" he asked.

"Let's take a walk," I suggested, heading for the door. "Grandma?" I looked at her.

"I got her," she said, eying Addy, who subsided in laughing. "She need a feeding?"

Snapping my fingers, I made a bottle appear in her hand. "Oh," she perked, "Thank you."

"Yep. Come on," I led Jackson outside.

* * *

"How can you wear jeans in this heat?" I asked him. "Black jeans?"

"How can you wear those?" he asked, pointing at my regular blue jeans.

"Um...I'm generally cold," I told him.

He put a hand on my shoulder, "Pretty warm to me." he grinned.

"Not like that," I said. "I'm just..._cool_. At least that's what daddy devil said." I remembered, thinking back to Detroit.

_"Hey guys," Lucifer was staring out of the window. "So nice of you to drop in," The window was frosted cold from his breath. "Sorry if it's a bit chilly..." he started. He drew a pitchfork on the window. "Most people think I burn hot. It's actually quite the opposite," he explained. "You should know that, right Lynn?" he asked, not looking at us._

_I said nothing. _

_"Well I'll alert the media," Dean told him in a nervous voice._

"Like, right now I can wear a big thick winter coat and I won't be hot at all." I explained.

"I see," Jackson said. "I knew that body temperature for angels was different than humans but, I didn't know it was that different." he explained.

"You do now," I told him. "So. Let's talk."

"Of course," he said. "Anything you want."

"Let's start with why you're here again," I said. "You're here to protect me-? And to convince me to free daddy devil, but you rebelled that.

_"Apparently," Carmen started. "Your guy Jackson here, was created specially by Lucifer, sent up to protect you. And the other demon here, Corey, was made by Michael, sent up to protect Lyra." she explained._

_"Protect us from—" I started._

_"YOU EVEN TOLD THEM THAT?" Jackson yelled, picking up Corey and slamming him over against a tree._

_"HEY!" I cried. "Stop it!" I ordered. Jackson froze. "If Carmen forced the answers out of him, then you can't blame him!" I said._

_Lyra went over to help up Corey. "You okay?" she asked. He nodded, hand placed over his neck._

_"Alright," I said. "Start talking. Protect us from what?" The boys were silent. "Speak!" I spurted, anger rising very quickly._

_"Well..." Corey started. "Michael created me to protect Lyra from other demons and outcast rebellious angels." he started._

_"Raphael," I said, sharing a smirk with Carmen._

_"And...to convince her to help break Michael free from the Cage." Corey added._

_"One problem with that," Jackson interrupted. "If Michael gets free, then so does Lucifer."_

_"There goes my help. Sorry." Lyra said._

_"And what about you?" I asked Jackson._

_"I was made for a similar purpose—to convince you to set Lucifer free again."_

"Why did you go against Lucifer?" I asked. "For the convincing part, I mean."

"After he made me, he did the same thing that Michael did to Corey, planted memories of you into me." he said.

"Memories-?"

"Yes. Visions of you, throughout your life."

"Why does Corey have mine?"

"No, he has Lyra's, and Jamie's," Jackson corrected. "I was made especially to your likes." he added.

"My _likes_?" I asked.

He pointed at his golden tan hair, "You like this color."

I flushed red, "Yeah. Yeah I do. Golden colors are cool." I agreed.

He pointed at his eyes, "You like blue eyes," he noted. I nodded. You can figure that one why...directed towards a certain trench coat guy. Now Jackson motioned at himself. "Tall is what you prefer." he said.

"Way to stand out, Mr. Six-Foot," I said, "But blame Sam for that," I rolled my eyes. "And yes, to finish it off. I like your name. Jackson Blake," I concluded. "Okay, now...so you saw all of my memories, and then what made you rebel?"

"I saw how much you despise your father, during and after the Apocalypse. Since he killed your family. I couldn't let myself convince you to help him break free again." he explained.

"Oh..." I said, thinking of my deceased parents and brother. "So you've pretty much seen my whole life? All of the Apocalypse?"

"Yes," he said.

"Ah...now I get why you don't like Cas." I realized.

"What?" he asked.

"When we went to go kill Crowley. I saw all the looks you gave him. Meaning you know how I feel about him."

"...I do," he said unhappily.

I sighed, "That explains that. Now for what I really wanna say. Where the hell have you _been_?" I asked. "You take off for long periods of time, like at the bookstore. Where do you go?"

He tensed. "I've been with Corey and...we've thought of a way to help you." he said.

"Help me? With what?" I asked.

"Lynn...if you just let it all out, remember it all, and then forget about it, you won't have it buried inside of you anymore. I hate seeing you carry whatever agony you have from it." he explained.

What was he talking about-? Looking up at him I realized exactly what he wanted to do. "No! No! I don't want to remember!" I stepped back, but he grabbed my arm.

"I'm sorry, Lynn." Jackson put two fingers on my forehead, and I felt everything go dark.


	50. Burning Now I Bring You Hell

**Shelby, Montana**

Nine-year old Cameron, better known as the Gatekeeper, looked up at his door when a tall man with golden tan hair came in, carrying an unconscious girl bridal style. Then followed two people he recognized—the man with black hair and gray-blue eyes, and the girl with chocolate hair and eyes.

"You," he recognized.

"Hey," Lyra greeted, "We need to use the hideout for...something."

Cameron nodded, "Okay. No one's been down there since she," he pointed at Lynn, "And Subway man left with the other guy." he explained.

"...okay," Lyra said. _Subway man?_ "Come on." she led the way to the basement. "Can we go in? Is it still shielded?"

"No," Cameron assured.

Lyra smiled. "Cool. Thank you."

* * *

When my emerald eyes opened, I felt myself restrained to a chair. Eyes adjusting, I saw myself in a familiar room. The one with the iron flooring. The fake hideout. "What the-?" I gaped, seeing myself strapped to the same chair that Coy tortured me in.

"Lynn?" I whipped up to see Lyra.

"Wha-? What is this? What's going on?" I demanded.

"You're going to remember what happened after I left Hell." Lyra said. "What happened to you...everything that you did—"

"NO!" I yelled, "NO! I don't want to! Let me go!"

"Lynn, if you remember what happened, you won't have to carry it with you everywhere." Jackson explained.

I looked at my demon. "Jackson..." I said. "Please. Don't do this to me."

Now he looked like his heart got ripped out. "I don't want to," he admitted. "But I know it will help you." he added.

"Please! Don't do this!" I cried, "Let me go!"

Jackson put his hand on my chest, and I reacted by headbutting him. "Ah." he flinched back.

"Lynn!" Lyra scolded. "Stop it. We're trying to help you."

"By strapping me to a chair in an iron floor room where I'm pretty much useless?" I asked. I looked down at Jackson and Corey's feet, they were both wearing thick boots.

They took my shoes. I was barefoot. "You fuckers," I hissed. "LET ME GO!"

"Not until you remember," Corey said sternly. "Try and understand—"

"No! Fuck you!" I screamed, "Fuck you all! I don't wanna remember!" That was when Jackson put his hand back on my chest. I felt the pain come before I could bash him back again. "AHHH! STOP, GODDAMNIT!"

"Oh—" Lyra flinched from my pain. I leaned my head back, everything in me burning like hell itself.

_"STOOOP! I DON'T WANNA REMEMBER! NOOO!"_

* * *

**May 2, 2010  
**

Because my vessel had started to get sick, Cas had said I had no choice but to go downstairs. Lucifer was the only one who could heal me. Lyra said she would come with me, and she did. When we arrived, demons took us to a house. Yes, a house. Right? Where I met my real mother, a white-eyed demon named Lilith.

Then Lucifer came. He was in Nick's form, claiming that a fraction of Nick's soul was trapped down here because he said 'yes'. After he healed me up, I saw Michael. Still in Adam's body. Finding Lyra again, we fled the house and tried to use the horsemens rings to escape.

Fail. Lilith didn't want me to leave; Lucifer said he would let Lyra go unharmed if I stayed down here. Yeah right. Lyra and I tried to fight, but the demons outnumbered us. Defeated, I agreed to the deal.

So Lyra was gone. I had to stay here, so Lucifer wouldn't break free. I became so insane that I eventually called Lucifer Dad, and Lilith Mom.

After Lyra left, I was sat back in the house. Yes, really a house. My wounds healed; all I did was sit, craving fries like a prego woman.

"Oh sweetie, it won't be so bad..." Lilith said. "You won't have any suffering, which Alastair's pissed about. I won't let him touch you." she said.

"Alastair?" I repeated.

"He's a torturer." she stated.

I gulped, that sure didn't sound good. Before I could answer we both heard the sounds of a sudden boom. "What was-?" I asked but Lilith looked horrified.

"Lynn, get out of here!" she said quickly.

"Why?" I asked.

"They're fighting again, and it's bad this time." she said.

"Who's fighting?" I demanded.

"Your father and Michael, go now!" she said before disappearing.

_"The fuck-?_" when the booming noises got louder, I decided to get the hell out of dodge. I dived out of the window, breaking the glass. After landing on the ground, I took off sprinting.

After running for what seemed like forever, I stopped. That was when I found myself surrounded by chains. "Wah!" I said, getting trapped quickly. It was like trying to get out of a tangle of barbed wire.

_"Need a hand?"_ I heard a voice. He had a bit of a strange accent, like he wasn't properly taught how to speak. Looking ahead I saw a man who looked familiar...and the chains weren't touching him at all.

"Sure..." I strained, "Unless you're just gonna watch me tangle up."

"Ooh. I could," he said with a smirk. All of a sudden the chains were free of me. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks," I said. "Who're you?"

"Name's Alastair," he introduced. "Believe Mommy Dearest told you about me."

"...you torture?" I asked.

"Sure do," he confirmed. "You should try it. Might like it."

"Why the hell would I wanna do that?" I demanded.

"Gonna need some kind of entertainment down here." he said. "Eternity can get very boring."

"Think I'll pass." I told him.

"Sure about that? Don't wanna take a peek at those burglars that you killed at your school when you were ten?" he offered.

"What?" I crane my head.

"Oh, I was there. In a different meat suit of course. I was one of the officers. I had to go back down and report to your dear old dad that your powers were kicking in." he explained.

Oh, my God. Wait. _Wait_...I remember. There was an officer after that incident who asked me what happened. He called himself Officer Ally...I was only about nine or ten so I didn't notice how strange that was.

What a small world I lived in...

"Came back up a few years later after Dean Winchester got pulled out...took control of this guy." he looked at himself. "Then I changed meat suits again. After I was killed...I didn't wanna be in the third suit...So I went back to this. Think this guy's a pediatrician upstairs." he explained.

"You know Dean?" I asked.

"Everyone knows him. Took me thirty years of torturing him to finally get him to start to."

"He tortured-?" I gasped. I never would of guessed...

"Oh yeah. And it won't be long before I find your breaking point." Alastair announced.

I crossed my arms. "Those burglars are here?"

"Yep," he confirmed.

"Hmmm...you can chain them up for me?" I wondered.

"Sure can sweetie."

Now I was grinning like I'd gone bonkers. "Do it." Alastair grinned with me.

* * *

***Just to be clear, Alastair is in the vessel he used in 4.09 & 4.10 before changing to the one he died in. If you forget, just Google Mark Rolston***

I couldn't do it. I talked shit, but couldn't back it up.

"Aw come on, Lynn..." Alastair handed me a knife. Strangely, I liked how he said my name... "Chop 'em up. They'll never know what hit them." he urged.

I looked at the burglars, all embedded in the chains, crying in agony. "I can't."

"Quit lyin' to yourself." Alastair said. "Let your demon half take over your angel side. You know you're more of us than of your father." he said. "You know you want to."

This was true. Down here my demonic side wanted to unleash itself like a ferocious animal. "What the hell." I said, stabbing one of the burglars.

"There ya go, Sugar." Alastair praised as the man started to scream.

"Y-you." he recognized. "Y-you?"

"Me. You shot me in the chest," I reminded. "And know something? It hurt. It hurt like a son of a bitch it even bled." I told him, quoting Chucky from _Child's Play_.

Slicing him wasn't a problem after that.

So...I threw up after finishing the burglars. I sickened myself. I just wanted to curl into a corner and _die_.

"Way to go," I heard Alastair. "You're a natural, Sugar. Just like Dean...you have promise."

"Whatever," I moaned. Why did he keep calling me Sugar-?

"Think you're done for today. Come back tomorrow." he said. I felt him grab under my arms and helped lift me up straight. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Ugh," I said, wiping my mouth.

"Alastair, leave her alone." I heard a girl's voice. We looked up to see a woman, with long dark hair and a stern look. She looked annoying somehow.

"You slut," Alastair said. "How did you find her here?" he asked.

"Does it matter? No. I'll take her." she grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"Don't forget, Sugar," Alastair said to me. "Tomorrow. Bright and early."

* * *

"Who are you?" I asked the girl. "Not a torturer I hope. I've had enough for one day."

"No," she said. "I'm Ruby. The Winchesters ever tell you about me?"

I shook my head. "Don't think so."

"Oh..." she said. As we walked through the golden darkness, screams were all I could hear. "Who is that-?"

"Sinners," Ruby said.

"Wonderful," I groaned. "Damn humans."

"Couldn't agree more." Ruby said, and I saw that the house, yes the house, was coming back into view.

"Stop," I said. "Aren't they clashing or whatever?"

"Not anymore. It doesn't usually last long." Ruby explained, stopping. "...there ya go." she nodded forward.

Ah. Didn't wanna go near. "Um, thanks, I guess." I told her.

"You're welcome." she said, before disappearing.

"What the hell." I said when entering inside. "I thought when demons or anything like that died, they went to like a bad heaven, Purgatory or something?"

"Obviously not," Michael said to me. "You're back." he noted.

"Unfortunately," I said. "You done hate banging your brother?"

"Yeah..." he said. "I'm glad you went away so you didn't have to watch." he said.

"Hmph, I had to jump out the friggin' window," I whined, plonking myself on a window sill. "How is there a house down here?" I asked.

"Don't you recognize it?" Michael asked. "It's the one you grew up in."

I looked around, and he was right. Hell even all the furniture were in the right places. "Dad's chair," I remembered, seating myself in the leather seat. "It even smells like him..." I sighed.

"Did Alastair hurt you?" Michael asked then.

"Nah," I said. "He did kinda freak me out a bit." I admitted.

"Stay away from him," Michael said seriously. "He's no good."

"Ya think? He's a demon." I told him. Yeah, I said that. But I really wished that I had taken that advice.


	51. Dark Desire Burning, In My Blood Now

I met my best friend the very next morning. Or...next day, night. Whatever. Waking up in my 'room' in my 'house' , I checked myself. My body condition didn't change. Cool. An advantage? Downstairs I saw myself alone, until I felt everything shake.

They were clashing again.

Fleeing from the house, I found myself confronted by a small _thing_.

A puppy Hellhound.

"What the-?" I gaped. He looked up at me with wide red eyes, his little tail wagging. He was about the size of a puppy Labrador.

"He's still a newborn," I heard a boy's voice. And I do mean boy. Like, fifteen like me, _boy_. Looking up I saw him, looking back at me with blue eyes. His brown-blond hair was longish, nearly hitting his shoulders. Up closer, you could see some curls rocking out. "I picked him out just for you." he added.

"Who are you?" I asked as the puppy hellhound jumped up into my arms, and I felt myself wrap my arms around him. Though his skin looked...like a hellhound, it was actually soft despite having no hair.

The boy was in front of us now. "I'm Colby." he introduced, hand held out.

"Demon?" I asked. When he revealed his black eyes, I nodded. "Alright," I took his hand. "Not a torturer are ya?"

"Nah," he said. "Careful of Alastair though," he said. "He likes you."

"Hell, he's in a good looking vessel, I'm not gonna complain." I said. "So does he have a name?" I looked at the small hound in my arms.

"Yeah. Raffae." Colby said, and the puppy perked up in recognition.

"Rah-fay?" I repeated. "Like Lady Gaga Rah Rah and Tina Fey?" I laughed.

"If you say so," he smiled wide, "Raffae will never leave you now that you've held him. He knows you're the boss now." he explained.

"That's cool..." I said. "Now why the hell are you acting nice? Thought all demons were sinister and stuff."

"Are we all? You're one of us too. You tell me." Colby stated. "I'm only here to give you a message."

"And that is?" I asked.

"It's been a fun ride for now...but Lynn? It's about to get much, much worse." Colby said.

That sounded wonderful.

* * *

Alastair found me again. "There you are, Sugar," ugh, there he goes again. "Thought I told you bright and early? Angels don't sleep."

"Well I'm one of a kind." I remarked.

"Wouldn't be so sure about that." he said in his scary accent. I did not even want to question that. "So you ready?" he asked. "Got someone special for you today." he led me through a waver of chains, and I could hear tons and tons of cries. "You alright? You're lagging." he noticed.

"I don't know if I can do this again, regardless of who it is." I told him sincerely. I held Raffae close, who whined quietly.

"Aww," Alastair said. "I thought you were gonna be fun. Once you do it again, you never stop. Teach you what I taught Dean." he explained.

_"Oi!"_

Stopping, we turned to face a quad of demons. The one in front gave me a look I didn't like. "Lucifer wants his _princess_." he said through brown eyes. His gray-brown hair was a mess of tangles. "We're here to escort her back."

Hell no.

Not trusting him for a minute, I stepped back and hid behind Alastair. Raffae was growling lightly.

"You don't lay a single finger on her, Coy." Alastair threatens.

Coy snarled, "Think you can have her all to yourself? Try again—" Alastair looked shocked when Coy was suddenly blasted back with his quad.

"Maybe _you_ should try again." I said, palm held out.

Coy heaved himself up, and sneered. "Naughty, naughty. She's perfect for you Alastair."

"Screw you." I told him.

"Gladly. Take my hand and let's go somewhere nicer." Coy held out his hand.

"You've got two seconds to leave, prick." Alastair threatened.

"Name calling. How'd that work for you last time?" Coy asked. "Uriel ganked your buddies and Anna incinerated you. Really wanna try us?"

I twisted my mouth into a grin, making his face fall. Suddenly chains appeared, stabbing him all over his body. "OW!" he tried to yank himself free.

His buddies fled.

"Now. I'll do this with one hand," I went up to him. Placing my free hand on his chest, he started to scream and flash white-gold, until I stopped. "How'd that feel? Ever been stabbed with an Archangels Blade? I'll tell ya, it hurt." I said.

"You naughty..._naughty_ girl." he choked.

"What can I say? I'm sentimental." oh it felt good to remember Gabriel. Aha.

* * *

I couldn't believe myself at what I did to Coy after that. Half killing him over and over. His words did repeat to me though.

_Think you can have have her all to yourself?_

_She's perfect for you Alastair._

"Why did you say it?" I asked him, releasing my hand.

"Say what." Coy forced his head up.

"The way you implied that Alastair has a thing for me." I clarified.

"Oh..." he sighed. "You have no idea. He's just waiting for the right moment to get his hands on you." he explained.

Raffae had been running around restlessly now. "And you think Lucifer would let that happen?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. If he's too busy with Michael." Coy reminded. "Alastair will make sure you don't have a choice. I would." he sounded sincere.

This was grossing me out. "Sorry, but my heart kind of belongs to someone else." I announced.

He shook his head, "That pretty boy angel? You have no chance at that."

I nodded solemnly, "I know. And I don't care. But I'm certainly not gonna give myself to any damn demon."

"You're one of us. Why deny it Lynn?" he said sneeringly.

_"What the hell is this-?"_

We whipped over to see my mother, Lilith. Her white eyes glaring, Coy looked terrified. Not me. I crossed my arms and stood there. "No one asked you." I said.

"You watch how you talk to me." Lilith said.

"Suck it up. I'm not exactly daddy's angel." I said.

Coy managed to laugh a bit.

* * *

Those first couple of days turned into three months.

Alastair gave me my next victim, and I refused it. It was a boy of about thirteen. Sold his soul to save his little brother from dying. He was laid out, strapped in the chains, bleeding everywhere.

"W-who are you?" he asked me, like everyone else did.

"I can't," I said. "Not to a boy. He's innocent."

"He gave his _soul_ to us. He's not innocent." Alastair said into my ear.

"He did what he had to! He doesn't deserve this!" I hissed.

"This is _exactly_ what you deserve, when dealing with demons." he reminded.

I looked down at the boy, who looked terrified when seeing the knife in my hands.

_"Now punish him."_

That was three months ago. Now six months in my _vacation_, I had my hands over my ears.

I wanted all the screaming to stop...just, shut, up...

_"Oh, Lynn..."_

I looked behind me to see a group of demons. "Get lost." I said coldly. Raffae tumbled up, growling at them. The one in front kicked my puppy away.

Kicked.

My hellhound.

He kicked my best friend.

_"You son of a bitch."_

Very nearly was I about to kill them, when they all suddenly fell down in pain. I stared down at them with confused emerald eyes. That was when a tall guy magically appeared right beside them. When he looked up at me, I wanted to step back. His eyes were a serious maroon. Looking at him head to toe I thought him as pretty hot. It was his longish, midnight hair that set it off I think.

"You gathered up my daily munchies. Thanks." he said to me, kneeling down. I gasped and covered my mouth at what he did next.

He _literally_ ate them!

I ran over to grab my Raffae, and took off running.

Who the hell _ate_ demons-?

* * *

_"Lynn Logan-?"_

I stopped walking. Who said that? I looked at all the people stuck in chains. Ah. Found him, in the back. Holding Raffae tightly I went over to him. Hell he looked familiar. Dark hair, stubble, pretty brown eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm—I'm John. John Winchester."

Oh _heeeello_. Now it made sense. I remembered going back in time to save his ass from Anna. "I'll be damned, Mr. Fake FBI man." I remembered.

He chuckled, "You remember. Miss Special." he said. All of a sudden his face fell, looking past me. I whipped around to see the demon-eating guy.

He came up to me, "Come on, Miss Golden." putting two fingers on my forehead, Raffae and I were gone.

Was he planning to eat me, too-?

Now I appeared in a room, holding Raffae tightly. The tall long haired guy was over at a table...making a drink? "Miss Golden?" I repeated. "My name's Lynn." I told him.

"Ya, I know," he said quietly. "I was there when you were born. Completely golden. Then Mikey came and snatched ya away." he turned to face me, raising the glass of...blood. I am going to say it was _blood_, to his mouth.

"Who are you?" I asked, hearing Raffae calm down. Was it a good thing?

"Name's Damon," he introduced, taking another drink. "Lucifer's greatest fear." he added with a chuckle.

"He's scared of you?" I processed.

"Yup. I scare the crap outta him." Damon said, sitting down in a red chair. "Got a hound then, eh? Figures."

"What are you—" I asked, until I saw the humongous hellhound come up from behind the chair. Raffae jumped out of my arms and jumped over to...her. I could tell it was a girl.

"Terra," Damon said in a low voice. I watched the huge hellhound look down at tiny Raffae, and then she pushed him away with her large paw. Damon was laughing at this. "Anyways," he turned his attention back to me. "Feel free to stay as long as you want." he offered. "I kinda like the company." he admitted.

"Why would I stay here?" I asked. "I don't know you."

"Well, Alastair can't find ya here. Neither can that perv Coy or whatever...and—" he smiled. "This place is one-hundred and ten percent Daddy Devil free." he announced.

I blinked. Daddy Devil-?

Wait...

Damon caught my look. "Pleasure to formally meet you...little sister."

* * *

**Those of you reading my other Lynn-SPN fics & Niknakz93's angel kids stories, of course I had to bring in my Raffae and her Damon lmao! **

**Disclaimer: Damon and Terra belong to Niknakz93 from her story, "Help! My Daddy is the Devil!"  
**


	52. We Are Born Like This

There was no better way to say it.

I have a _brother._

He didn't appear to mean no harm, since he offered that I could stay here. But, there was an aura about him that _terrified_ me.

So I asked Lilith about him. "Have you seen him?" she asked with an evil voice.

"Nah, heard demons talk about him." I lied.

"You can't trust him, Lynn," she said. "He's dangerous."

"Oh and Dad's not?" I asked.

Her face changed, "Equally dangerous." she corrected.

"Uh-huh..." I said.

_**Six months later**_

"And this marks the end of my first year..." I groan. "I'll bet it hasn't even been a week upstairs."

"Maybe a day. Half a day maybe-?" Colby suggested, making us laugh.

_"There you are, Sugar!"_

We looked over to see Alastair. "Bright and early." he urged.

I slightly frowned, "Keep an eye on Raffae?" I asked Colby.

"Sure." he said.

Getting up, I saw jealousy flash through Alastair's face, but then he smiled. "Come on," he put an arm around my shoulder, making me walk next to him. "Got a lot to do today." he said.

"Can't wait." I said sarcastically.

* * *

_"No! No! I won't do another kid! I told you that!"_

"That's too bad! You don't have a choice!"

I looked at the blonde seventeen year old, just starting to wake up. "I'm not doing it. Screw you, Alastair."

"Don't make me get—"

_"What seems to be the problem?"_

We looked up too see Dad, still in Nick's form. That can screw with your mind in a lot of ways. "Who asked _you_?" I glared.

Dad made way through the chains, and up across from us. "No one," he said. "But you will do this." he looked at the blonde.

"No, I _won't_." I defied.

He looked up at me with Nick's blue eyes. "Oh? You _won't_?" he repeated.

Alastair sighed.

I felt myself gasping and holding my chest. "If you refuse to cooperate," Dad said, coming up to me. "I will remove your Grace, and then you won't have a choice." he explained.

"My G-Grace?" I repeated.

"It's what makes you an angel," he said. "All of your power," he made me fall to my knees, I was in so much pain. When I felt it subside, I looked up. "You will do as you're told." he said before disappearing.

Then I was crying. That had really hurt. "You alright Sugar? I didn't know he would do that much to ya..." Alastair knelt down and put a hand on my back. I looked up at him, tears falling from my emerald eyes. Alastair had never done anything to me, just made me torture. Now I see that he didn't have a choice.

"No," I cried, "I wanna get _out_ of here!" I found myself into the guy's chest.

"Unless you want Daddy to bust out with ya, don't think you're going too far." Alastair said quietly.

All I could do was hide my face in his chest and let it all out.

Why hadn't Lyra come back and get me-? Did she not care? Not EVER care? What about Cas? Didn't he pull Dean out from what I heard? Did he not want anything to do with me anymore-?

Screw them all...

* * *

I sliced the blonde to death.

One after the other, it was like an assembly line. I destroyed them all. My face was covered in blood, like I'd dunked myself into a tub of red paint. When I finished the last person for the day, I dropped all my tools and took off as fast as I could, ignoring Alastair's yelling.

I couldn't go home. To Mom, Dad, or Michael. Couldn't go to Colby, even though I wanted to grab my Raffae and hold him tight. There was one place where none of them could find me.

I ran to Damon.

Arriving in the deepest parts of Hell, I found the correct mountain crack, and fled in. Busting into the room where Damon usually was, I found it empty. Not even his hellhound, Terra, was here. I went over and sat against the wall, when I felt the craving.

Not for greasy foods, though I wished to God that it was. This was a need for something else...something not right. I felt myself hit the floor, seeing everything fade.

Then all I saw was blood.

_This was like a Patrick Swayze thing._

_I was stood in a classroom, where kids ages of about 9-10 were squabbling. The teacher wasn't in, which meant throwing paper airplanes time. I saw a girl with ebony hair and hazel eyes scribbling a note on a heart-shaped paper. _

_Then the teacher walked in, and I felt someone tense up quickly. Looking over I saw a boy with the most beautiful golden brown eyes. His hair was honey blonde, wild like a lion's mane. Pretty good looking for a kid._

_Re-focusing on how scared he looked upon seeing the teacher, I looked up at her and knew. She was being possessed by a demon. Why?_

_"Hey!" I yelled at her. I held out my hand to help the poor lady inside, but nothing happened. I went up to her, and placed my hand on her chest but my hand went right through her._

_"What the-?" I stood back._

_As I heard the bell ring, I watched all the kids leave the room. "Jamie?" the teacher said. "Could I talk to you for a minute?" she asked._

_The honey blonde boy I thought cute stood frozen, as the other kids went past. A couple other boys stayed with him. Jamie. Cute name for him. He went up to the teacher slowly._

_"Jamie, no! Get out of here!" I yelled, but it was no use._

_"Who are you?" Jamie asked his teacher. "I see your ugly face. Get out of her."_

_Both me and his friends looked shocked, he knew it was a demon? I watched as Jamie hopped the teachers desk and slam his hand on her chest. _

_And just like that, her face flashed, and the demon was gone._

_I looked at Jamie's friends, who had went wide-eyed. "Let's get out of here." Jamie said, running out of the classroom._

Shooting up straight, I saw a tall figure a few feet away. Damon. "Augh..." I held my head. I remembered my crazy dream about the boy Jamie. What was that about?

"Ya alright?" Damon asked. "Have some of this. You need it." he handed me a dark bottle.

"Wha-? Is that?" I asked groggily, taking the bottle.

"You've been craving it ever since the Winchester sprung Daddy Devil upstairs." Damon explained.

"Daddy Devil, I like that," I admitted.

"Don't call him that in person. Then he'll know you've been here." he warned.

"How?" I asked.

"That's what I've always called him after he betrayed me," Damon explained. "Now," he set up to make another drink. "You can call _me_ whatever you want," he said. "Damon, brother, dick, asshole. But there's one thing you _cannot_ call me." he said.

"...Daddy Devil's _son_?" I guessed.

He managed to laugh. Score for me. "Nice, but no. Dippy."

"Dipp-?"

Damon glared at me.

"Okay. I won't." I promised. I held up my bottle and I took a drink, and then coughed up gagging. "What _is_ that?"

"Demon blood and red wine. Very nice mix." Damon said.

I coughed some more, "It tastes _terrible_!"

"Does it?" Damon asked. I looked into his maroon eyes. Then I looked back at the bottle.

_Ah, hell..._I devoured the whole thing.


	53. Maybe The Arms Of Hell Will Hound Me

After just that bottle, Damon gave me more demon blood. I was officially _high_.

And so, all giddy and giggly, I left Damon's secret home. I went and did some _stupid_ things.

_Very_ stupid things.

Sleeping with Alastair was one of them.

Yeah, yeah. I _know_. Go ahead and say _holy shit_ and _you whore_. I screwed a torturer demon. But hey, myself when high thought the pediatrician he was in looked hella' hot.

I remember the whole thing too, which _sucked_. I'd take it all back if I could. When it was over, and I realized I had just given myself to a damn demon who called me his sugar, I sobered up long enough to get the hell away.

Upon reaching the house, the last effects of the demon blood coming back, making me giggly again; Dad raised an eye at me. "Where have you been?"

High again, and not wanting Alastair to get in trouble, I slouched onto the floor, holding myself to keep from having a laugh attack. "Why do you _asssssk_?_" _I rolled.

"You're barely clothed, Lynn." he pointed out

Oh. Inspecting myself, I didn't have my pants, just undergarments. My shirt had been ripped _just_ a bit. Damn. We must have been _serious_. "Ahhha, I was napping." I said.

"Don't lie to me."

"Wha-? I'm not lying, Daddy Devil."

I felt him tense, "What did you just call me?"

"Oh, sorry. That's Dippy's name for you..." I said, sounding hysterical.

"You've been with _Damon_?" he realized horrifically.

"Don't know what you're talking about," I yelped, "I'm cold. Want sweat pants…" I grinned when I saw a gray pair appear. Pulling them on, I felt loads better.

"You can't trust him, Lynn. He's not good at all, and he doesn't—"

"Whaaatever," I moaned. "Man I'm tired. Need another nap..." I forced myself up and towards the stairs.

I felt Dad grab my arm, making me face him. He held his hand close to my face, and then ran it all the way down to my waist. "Who was it." he asked coldly.

"Who what?" I asked. "Who did I get _laid_ with? What do _you care?" _

"You're my daughter, of course I care." he said, still cold.

"If you even cared me about _one bit_," I said. "You wouldn't a' killed my mom and dad. Ya wouldn't a' killed my brother." I'll slurred.

Dad released me, and folded his arms together. "I don't care?" he asked. "I wanted to give you everything. I'd have fixed the earth, and we could have lived in paradise, Lynn. I would of brought your 'parents' and 'brother' back." he explained.

"I'll never go along with human genocide, sorry." I told him. "Now leave me alone…" I made my way upstairs.

Entering my room I saw Colby sat on my bed, and Raffae jumped into my arms. "Hi best friends." I greeted them.

"Hey. You alright?" Colby asked.

"Not really," I said, climbing into my huge bed. "Did something stupid…"

"Oh, I know. You screwed Alastair. Didn't I tell you that he _liked_ you?" Colby said.

I frowned and turned the other way. "Whatever. I was crazed off demon blood..."

"Should stay away from your brother too." Colby added.

I rolled my eyes, "Says you.." then I turned to look at him. Damn I loved his curls. "Um…"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Will you lay with me?" I asked.

"Sure." So it was just a little embarrassing. His face being close to mine.

Yeah...

* * *

_One year later_

The second year went by pretty fast. Lots of changes. I was with Colby a lot. Raffae had gotten bigger, now the size of a one-year old Husky.

Alastair and I…_sort_ of had a thing. Something. I don't know. I avoided him whenever I took my blood doses though. I learned from that mistake, and did not plan to give myself to him like that again.

He did get obsessive of me though. Called me Sugar like always. Blah. Damon had played a trick on him though, oh it was _hilarious_. He formed to look like me, and then started to feel up Alastair, I wanted to die laughing.

Well it got even funnier when Damon morphed back into himself and said, "Too bad Ally. Lynn's smarter than that, believe it or not."

The look on Alastair's face was _priceless_.

Ah…good times. Besides the sex, torture, sinner screams, dad-uncle clashing, and crazy mom…it wasn't so bad. I had Raffae, Colby, and Damon.

And bonus: the cutie boy Jamie I'd been dreaming of frequently was actually Michael's son, who gave me the dreams. Though I liked seeing Jamie, he was a _dick_. Treated his parents poorly…he believed they were doing that to him.

Right on rebel. Like me. We are most definitely cousins. No denial.

* * *

_Eight years later_

How long has it been? I don't remember anymore.

Lyra hasn't came. Obviously doesn't care. Neither does Cas. Man…all these years and I had a huge question. Where the hell was Sam? I watched him jump down here.

Where'd he go? I asked Dad, and he avoided the subject.

Today I'm sitting on the window seat with Michael, staring out at the nothingness. He'd decided not to clash with dad today. I decided not to do anything today either. Didn't wanna torture, see Alastair or Colby, or Damon.

"Lynn. Say _yes_." Michael suddenly said to me

"Huh?" I asked. "Say yes to what?"

"Lucifer. Help him get out. Get all of us out. And I'll fight him like I'm supposed to. And when I win, he'll be locked down here forever—and we'll all be free." he explained."

I shook my head. "Can't. He'll use me to get stronger. Kill you. Everyone. End of humanity." I argued.

He frowned. I looked at him. He's still in Adam's body—making me remember to when I first met him. When it was just Adam, but he's 'not _home_ right now.'

As I stared, I made myself believe that one day, someone will come. To save me. To save Michael. I need a hero.

Well…I sure got a crap load of heroes three days later.

* * *

**Yeah...Lynn/Alastair kinda...um, yeah...I really liked him in his first vessel, with his scary accent hehe, not what you expected, eh?**


	54. I Need A Hero, To Save Me Now

**_Warning: MINOR rape scene! Not too serious though! Wanted to let you know anyway..._**

At least I _think_ it was three days later. Might be more, might have been less.

I woke up to see mom, evil grin on her face. "Morning," I moaned, sitting up.

"Morning," she said back.

Yeah…she freaked me out sometimes.

All cleaned up and ready, I left the house. I sent Raffae, now the size of a _huge_ Hellhound off to Colby. I missed my Raffey being little...

I made way for the Tower, hoping to see Alastair or someone. The Tower was pretty much like one of the two towers from _Lord Of The Rings_. Yeah. Maybe I made the place up, just like the house.

And of course it was mass time. Demons everywhere. And they all thought it'd be cool to start beating me up. Soon as I walked in, one cracks me in the face. "Ow!" I stumbled back.

"This 'our turf. Get out," a demon said.

"Don't be a pansy," Brady. It was _Brady_. Lord, he has the _most_ annoying voice ever.

"I'm your co-worker," I interrupted. "You gotta respect me."

"Respect? I'll show you how respect works," it was Coy. _Wonderful_. He hit my face, knocking me down. Nice.

"Don't worry, Coy won't hurt ya real bad," I heard another.

"No way. I'll treat cha' _real_ good now," Coy came down, but I decked his face with my palm.

"Guys come on, leave her alone—" I heard Brady. I felt him get pushed back, and I focused my attention to Coy.

"Still naughty, I like it Lynn." he said.

"Screw you." I growled.

"Gladly. You offered your hand when you came in here. And it's too late to find somewhere nicer." he explained, touching my shirt.

I head butted him. What else could I do so quickly? "Damnit," he restrained back up, and that was when some other demons grabbed my arms. So I kicked Coy where the sun shines.

Now he was pissed. Having others grab my legs, he attempted to take my shirt off, but with my force he could only rip it. Oh that sure reminded me of another demon. Speaking of, where _was_ Alastair?

I wish he'd see this.

Ooh he'd be _so_ pissed. Demons feeling up _his_ sugar. Why weren't my powers working-? A mysterious force prevented them from happening.

Lost track of time. I felt blood on me. My shirt was nearly ripped to shreds, my pants nearly off when I saw a flash of white from my left. We all looked over, and I saw a ton of demons disappear from the light.

But the stronger demons, like Coy, shielded their eyes. I managed to look over and couldn't believe what I saw.

Wings. Black wings, outstretched from…five shoulders.

"_Get your filthy fucking hands off of her."_

The first pair of wings I saw were on Lyra. She looked so _beautiful_. Her chocolate hair curled, the same colored eyes glaring.

Castiel was behind her.

_They came for me…_

I nearly screamed when I saw Gabriel standing next to him. Wasn't he _dead_? I _watched_ him get killed. He did say he was the Trickster. Hmm…

A girl who matched Gabriel's eyes, but had long dark brown hair, and was much taller than him, was next to him. A guy with longish hair stood next to her. Didn't Lyra say she had a brother and sister-?

Oh well, I paused out from nausea when all the fighting began. "Lynn! Wake up!" had I dreamed all that? Nah. Mom was dragging me away.

"Let her go," I heard Cas boom.

"You can't have her back!" Mom yelled, "She belongs here with me!"

"You are wrong. She belongs with us," Cas stated. That was when I saw Lyra _stab_ Mom with something, she screamed, making me scream. And then her body disappeared.

"Lynn?" Lyra knelt down and held me up.

"You really came..." I said in a hoarse voice.

"Yes I did," she nodded. "We all did. Even Gabriel."

"Dad," I said, "Where's Dad?"

"Lucifer is with Michael and Gabriel," Cas said. "If we free Michael, then Lucifer will be free too."

I frowned, Michael wasn't getting out. I remembered when he told me to go get his son, Jamie, should I ever get out. And I guess I am...

Damon was still here.

So was Colby.

Alastair.

Raffae! I couldn't leave my Raffae behind!

"Ready to go home?" Lyra asked. I wanted to yell no, but I ended up nodding.

Everything went white then.

When my shiny eyes opened, I inhaled air. I looked at the ground, I was in the iron-floored room in the fake hideout. Jackson knelt in front of me, "Lynn? Are you okay?"

Ohh. I felt drained from remembering Hell. Remembering HOW I remembered, I snarled at him. "Screw you. Let me out of here."

"Alright," he untied my hands, and stared.

"Get me out of this room." I added.

Damnit, I didn't wanna be touched by him. He lifted me up and carried me towards the hall with the Oblivion dungeon floors. Turning around I held up my hand and slapped his face.

"Fuck you," I told him. I looked over at Corey and Lyra. "If I ever see any of you again, I will kill you," I glared at Lyra. My cousin. Who contributed to this. "I don't give a _shit_, who you are." I jabbed out my finger when I said the swear.

Then I was gone.

* * *

**Pike Creek, Delaware**

"Thanks for watching her," I said to Grandma, as I took Adena. I still had to keep her overnight. Crap, where could we go? Can't stay here. Not Alice's. Not Aunt Amy's. Not Bobby's. Not even to my Prophet's, Jade.

"Juliet? Come on, we're going." I called out.

"Where?" she asked.

"Somewhere you maybe won't like. Grandma, don't talk to Jackson, Lyra or Corey." I explained.

"What happened?" Grandma asked.

"They…they me _remember_," I said. "And now it's all I can think about."

"Remember what, dear?"

"Hell."

Her aquamarine eyes went so small I could hardly see them. "Oh, sweet Mary and Joseph." she gasped.

"Just stay here. I need to get away. I'll be back. Come on Jules," I stopped. "Grandma screw it. You come too. Grab your purse or something."

"Okay," she made way for the stairs. "Are we in danger?"

"No. I'm just angry." I reassured.

* * *

"Hi Chuck." I smile faintly.

"Lynn? What are you doing here? I didn't—I didn't see this." he babbles.

"Don't think you'll be 'seeing' me anymore." I tell him, going inside.

"What do you—oh my God is that Adena?" he shrieked.

"Ain't she adorable?" I grin.

"Hi!" Juliet said. "Do you know me?"

Chuck stared at the Nephilim. "Juliet," he said. "And…he-hello Joanna." he stuttered.

"Hello," Grandma said.

"This is Chuck," I said, "He's like Jade. A Prophet."

"Oh, I see," Grandma says.

"How long are we gonna be here?" Juliet asked, checking out the house.

"Don't know Jules. Maybe we'll stay over." I told her.

"SLUMBER PARTY!" the five year old screamed, and the look on Chuck's face was priceless.


	55. These Chains Of Fate

Juliet demanded a bath, and Grandma offered to go on a supply run. So after giving her a bunch of fifty's, I sent her along her way.

Meaning Chuck was alone with baby Adena. Yes, I trusted him.

"This is awkward," he said to the infant. "Um…"

She smiled at him, and then went back to giving him her infamous stare.

In the tub Juliet had attempted 'swimming', haven't we all? After I'd washed her hair and stuff, I felt sick. Very sick.

I needed demon blood.

"What's wrong?" Juliet asked.

"Nothing, Jules," I lied, "Don't feel too good."

"But angels don't get sick," she said.

"Well I'm not average, kid," I told her.

When Grandma came back, she set off to clean the house. OCD or something. Or maybe she's just nice.

"Is this you, Lynn?" Juliet held up the _Unfallen_ book.

I snorted, "Yeah. But my hair's not black."

"Yeah," she put the book back, "Can I stay the night at Matthew's? It's boring here." she asked.

"Sure," I got up. "Chuck?" I yelled. "I'll be right back. Put Adena down for a nap somewhere in a bed. Make sure you put her on her stomach!"

"What? What do you—" he said but we were already gone. "Aw, crap…" he slowly paced over to where Adena was laid. When she saw him she gave him yet another stare.

"Please don't do that." Chuck said. "That—that scares me a little." he lifted her up. "Ah…okay, okay. Come on."

* * *

**Felton, Delaware**

"_Have you tried a __ménage a_ uh…I can't ever seem to remember what French for twelve is."

"_You took vessel in a French guy and you can't even speak his damn language?"_

What the hell was Balthazar doing at Keri's? I knew he was here to get Jules for his so called 'Titanic Venture' before, but why now? I was intrigued…

I tapped the door, and the guy himself answered. "Oh. Hello Miss Logan, and fruity head." he greeted.

"Hi, Balthazar!" Juliet greeted, and then let herself in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Mr. French.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked back.

"Don't question me, dick," I scowled. "I got a bone to pick with you."

"Oh? Why's that—" I blasted him back before he could finish.

"Whooaaa!" stepping inside the house, I heard Emily gush that.

"What's going on?" Keri demanded.

"This assbutt went and took Juliet back in time, and got her hooked to wine." I explained. "Shame you're an angel," I told him. "You'd make a ter_rific_ dad."

I saw him wince at me, and then he blinked. "Gotta go, love. You can beat me later..." he pulled out a golden colored knife.

"What the hell is that?" I pointed.

"I've got someone to kill," he said.

"Kill? Who?" I asked.

"I bid you farewell," Balthazar concluded.

"Hell no! I'm going with you!" I grabbed his arm with the knife.

"Fine," he said. "But stay quiet."

"Yes sir," I grinned. Hey—if he's got someone to kill, I wanna contribute.

Yeah sometimes it's good to be evil.

* * *

**Chester, Pennsylvania**

So I saw why I had to be quiet. Balthazar raised his knife to stab Cas—what?

Wait.

Wait. 

_Breathe_.

There was a blonde librarian chick with her back to us, in front of us. She wasn't human, this I knew.

Time was frozen around us. Wha-? I saw Sam and Dean looking up, frozen. A large box of sorts...or was it a piano? was about to drop on them. I held back laughing.

"Because, maybe you've heard," blondie said. "Fate strikes…when you least expect it."

This was true.

"Balthazar stop," Cas ordered.

Blondie faced us, and I saw she had glasses. I did like the look she was giving Balthazar as well.

"Ah," Balthazar said. "Awkward. Heh…"

Talk about a fail. Now, I pondered, where was Racquel? I thought she was attached to this guy by the hip.

Blondie faced Cas. "Set things right before I flick your boys off a cliff _just_ on principle." she threatened.

"Uh, sweetie, before we go um, I could remove that stick from—" Balthazar offered.

"_Don't_…try me." she gave another glare I liked.

"Ah. We'll leave it inserted then..." _this guy was more perverted than Gabriel!_

"Don't worry, Lynn," Cas must of read my mind.

"Lynn?" Blondie repeated. "As in _the_ Lynn Logan? Lucifer's _daughter_? Who _helped_ stop the prize fight?" she asked.

"Nice to meet ya, what's your name?" I asked sarcastically.

"Her name is Atropos," Cas introduced. "She is Fate."

"_One_ of them," she corrected.

None of us spoke.

"Awkward..." I mocked.

"Alright then," Balthazar said as Cas nodded at him. "Let's sink the Titanic." Then zip, we were gone.

* * *

**Felton, Delaware**

"So how do you know that guy?" I asked.

"We…have a history..." Keri said.

"History?" I repeated, and she shrugged. "Oh. Enough said." I sighed.

"How do you know him?" she asked me.

"Well…I heard from someone," thinking of Dean, "That he smoked the crap out of Raphael's vessel." I looked at her, "Raphael's—"

"One of the Archangels. Go on." Keri said.

"Oh. After I had an…_experience_," remembering the future. Jasper's kids older, Phoenix, and older Addy. "I met him afterwards."

"I see," Keri sat led me out onto the patio, where I saw Juliet, Matthew, and Emily running around.

"Where's Jasper been?" I asked.

"Heaven," Keri said, crossing her legs. "Helping Castiel with the army." she explained.

I looked at her carefully. "You're an angel. Aren't you."

She looked at me. "I don't know."

Was she lying? I didn't know. I remember I hated lying when I was a kid. Always honest. Inherited from Daddy-Devil of course.

"I'm human, _that_ I know," she added. "I was abandoned when I was around four. A couple found me crying in a dumpster. They adopted me." she explained. "When I found out I was a little…different, that was when I met Balthazar. I had Matthew five years ago, then I met Jasper just after I'd gotten pregnant—"

"Wait," I said. "You were pregnant _before_ you met Jasper?"

She nodded. "About three weeks in at the time."

"Wait—" I gasped. "Matthew's not-?"

"No. Don't tell him. I made myself believe that Matty was his, but I knew I couldn't deny it anymore. By the time I realized who his real dad was, I knew if I told Jasper it would ruin him." Keri explained sadly.

"Who's the real-?" I asked seriously. Keri gave me the same 'shrug' she did earlier, and then it clicked.

"_So how do you know that guy?"_

"_We have…history."_

I looked over towards the joyful-faced kids. "Are you saying that Matthew...is _Balthazar's_ son?"


	56. Beautiful Disaster

"Could you turn that down, Lynn?"

"No! Shush! We're watching _The Lake House!"_

"Well could you at least turn it down!"

"No! Now shut up before you wake up my sister!"

"The TV will wake her up!"

"How about I jab your face and make you go to sleep?"

I won. Chuck could not overpower me.

As the end scene of the movie was playing, Grandma said, "That man is so gorgeous."

"Keanu Reeves? Hell, yes." I agreed. "We should have a movie marathon of him. Yeah. I'll be back."

So after about an hour of going through Wal*Mart, Best Buy, Blockbuster, Borders, and my DVD collection back at grandma's, I'd found every movie that I heard of or have watched. Guess what was first?

_Constantine_. I was laughing my ass off through the whole thing, giving me realizations. Lucifer likes white. Gabriel is my aunt, not my uncle, and Balthazar is not French.

If you've seen this, then you understand why it's funny.

We sped through _Street Kings, Something's Gotta Give, _and _Speed_ afterwards, not too bad movies. Now I found another Reeves movie I thought looked interesting…_The Devil's Advocate_. 'A hotshot lawyer gets more than he bargained for when he learns his new boss is Lucifer himself'.

If you still don't know why I'm laughing, maybe you've forgotten who I am.

After surfing the _Matrix_ trilogy, I saved one of my best favorites for the last movie. _The Day The Earth Stood Still_. It was getting late now, Grandma fell asleep and most likely Chuck as well. Adena was wide awake, giving me her stare.

She was so stubborn—fighting sleep. Then I knew something was wrong. I turned her over on her stomach, and then laid down my hand.

She didn't fall asleep. Putting her on her back, she stared up, sapphire eyes still wide. Why was she-? My phone rang. "Hello?"

"_She won't sleep because she senses me here."_

"What? Jackson?"

"_Yes."_

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. Now I was mad, I so did not ever want to talk to him again.

"_Like yourself, Adena can sense demons."_

"She can-? You know what I don't care! How do you know she's-? You're outside."

"_I am."_

"How did you find us?"

"_Juliet does not have sigils in her ribs."_

I hung up, and teleported outside. "I thought I said I'd kill you if I ever saw you again."

"Lynn, please," Jackson's eyes were moonlight. "I can't—"

"Oh shut up. Don't give me that 'cant' stay away' twilight crap. I don't need your protection. I can take care of myself." I snapped.

"Why are you taking this the wrong way?" he asked.

"Why I'm-? Oh, hell no. YOU made me remember everything I _did_, Jackson. I told you I didn't want to, but you put me against my will. Tied to me a chair in an iron-floored room, with no shoes."

"It was to help you—"

"HELP me? It didn't help me at _all_ goddamnit! I didn't wanna remember what I did! All the people I tortured…I hurt _kids_, Jackson. _Kids_. All the demon blood, all the fighting…you made me remember it all. Now I can't make it go away," I sighed. "Now leave, before I make you explode."

He stared at me. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Huh?"

"I was made and sent here for _you_. If you want me gone, where do I go? What do I do? All I have is _you_, Lynn." he explained.

"Jump off a cliff." We stared at each other quietly. "Get out of here," I ordered. "Don't come back."

He stepped back, and nodded. "If that's what you want. But Lynn, I'm _here_. Don't forget." then he was gone.

I blinked, and trudged back inside, with no emotion at all.

Adena was fast asleep.

* * *

**August 9, 2010**

I took Grandma home, and Addy back to Nick. I picked up Juliet. During so I gave a hard look at Matthew.

Damn. I could see some blonde colors in his brown hair, just like you know who.

This is sad.

I don't want to tell Jasper the truth but…a fight between him and Balthazar would be very interesting.

Who would win?

"Where do you wanna go, kid?" I asked.

"Um…the mall! Chapel Hills!" Juliet excitedly.

"Is that in your city?" I asked, and she nodded. "Alright, let's go. Can you take us there?" I asked, taking her hand.

"How do I do that?" she looked up at me.

"You wanna go there? Make yourself say you wanna be at that mall." I explained.

"Okay…" she looked straight ahead, appearing to be thinking.

Then we were gone.

* * *

**Chapel Hills Mall  
Colorado Springs, Colorado**

"Damn," I said. "This place is huge," we went for the entrance, and I felt Juliet tense. "What's wrong?" I asked as she took my hand again and held it tightly.

She stared straight ahead, and I looked to see a bunch of teenager girls together. One was a red head, one was a long blond, and the third had shoulder-length dark hair.

"Hi Julia," Juliet called out.

The third girl with dark hair spotted us, and I saw she had green eyes. She looked just like Shawn. Her and Juliet's dad, I figured it out.

"Juliet-?" she gasped. Upon looking at her carefully, she had burn marks on her face. She was wearing Capri's, though it was seriously hot…well for anyone else it was. I'm 'cool', so me in jeans doesn't bother me.

"Did you help her get out?" Julia asked me with fury. "She's supposed to be locked up! She's a monster!"

Now I was pissed. "She should of burned you to death," I muttered. "You're her sister, you're supposed to—"

"She's not my sister," Julia scowled. "She's a _freak_."

"No I'm not!" Juliet screamed, and that's when it happened.

Very similar to the way it happened to Michael, Julia caught on fire. "Juliet! Stop!" I yelled, shaking the small child.

"No." she said defiantly. Everyone around us was freaking out about a girl suddenly burning.

"Juliet, she said _stop_. You need to listen to her." I whipped up to see a familiar man kneel down to Juliet. "I don't want to have to hurt you, little one." the orange-eyed man said to her.

"YOU-?" I yelled, yanking Juliet away from him. Was it _really_ him? I stared. Yeah. Black hair, orange eyes. It was him.

"You're afraid?" he asked, making me wanna melt. His voice was _damn_ hot, just like from the hospital in the future.

"A little, yeah!" I yelled. "What do you want?"

"You're in trouble," he spoke. "And that filth demon isn't here to help you. But I am." he explained. He took one step forward and leaned into my ear, and said in a seductive whisper, "You'll thank me for this."

Before I knew it, I was standing in Grandma's living room.

Juliet, still upset from her encounter with her sister, took off running upstairs. "What happened?" Grandma asked.

"It—it—uh—" I stuttered. "The—the guy—"

"What guy?"

I was so mesmerized from his…appeal. So struck that I fell completely to the floor. "Lynn Angela?" Grandma knelt down to me. My head had been pounding like drums, and I felt sick to my stomach.

I really, _really_ needed some demon blood now. Just like that, my phone rang. "Get it," I begged, holding my head. "Who is it?"

"It says," Grandma read the caller ID, "How you work these things, I won't know…it says 'Tabby Herrera', who is that?"

"My p—give me it." she handed me the phone. "Hello?"

"_Um, Lynn? You there? Jade's had a vision and now she's just rambling like crazy, drawing it all down and it's freaking me out." _Tabby said, very panicky.

"What's she drawing?" I groaned, as I sat up.

"_Um, you. Yeah, you. You're in front of a guy like, like you're gonna kill him."_

"What's he look like?"

"_Just regular, well…there is something odd."_

"What is it?" I demanded.

"_His eyes are black."_

Bingo. Jade must of seen me find some a demon. Awesome. "I'll be right there…" I strained, hanging up.

"Lynn Angela, what's wrong?" Grandma asked.

No way I could tell her. "I just need to...eat. Watch Jules, okay?" I explained.

* * *

**San Jose, California**

Entering the house, I saw Tabby stay by the door. I watched as Anthony was handing colored pencils to Jade. Damn he looked exactly the same when he was older. I went over to them, "Where is this going to happen at?" I asked, looking at the picture.

It was really good. I'd have to let Jade be the new designer for the shirts made of me. "At your vessel's house." Jade said, coloring away.

"My vess-? Danielle's?" I looked down at myself.

"No," Jade looked at me from head to toe. "You're in your true vessel," she explained. "Which makes you wonder," she started. "If Lucifer's vessel is that tall guy…"

"…Sam?" I guessed.

"Yeah," she confirmed. "If he's his vessel, wouldn't that mean that your vessel is related to him?"

I blinked, then looked down again. Danielle was related to the Winchesters? I hadn't thought about that. "Okay, so where's the demons? Alice's house?" since she was my _other_ vessel, as Nick was for Lucifer.

"Uh-huh." Jade confirmed.

* * *

**Pike Creek, Delaware**

The door was locked, so I teleported to the living room. I heard grunting noises from the kitchen. I ran back in to see Jack, his chest covered in blood. A demon was facing him, until he saw me.

"Hey," I said, going up and placing my hand on his chest. He flashed gold, and fell lifeless. "Prick. Jack?" I watched him keel over onto his knees. "Jack!" I went down to him. "What happened? Where is everyone?"

"They—" he gaped, breathing in and out, clenching his wounded chest. "Up, upstairs."

"Up—okay." I whipped up and ran back to the living room and flew upstairs, "Alice? Nick?" I went into Alice's room, empty. Bathroom, empty. Jack's room, empty. When I entered Nick and Adena's room, the first thing I saw made my heart stop.

One of Addy's blankets lay sprawled on the floor.

Looking around, I saw previous signs of a struggle. Objects spilled over from the table, Adena's bottles everywhere.

But no one was in here.

Back in the kitchen, Jack looked up at me, his longish brown-blond hair all in his face. "They're-?"

"They're gone," I said with fear.

I felt him rage up, and he grabbed the demon by his shirt and yanked him up, "Where are they?" he demanded. "Where did they take them?"

"They? There were more—" I started to ask but a flinch made me stop.

"_Where is my daughter?" _Jack yelled, shaking the demon. _"Where is Alice, goddamnit!" _he started to cry.

"Jack, stop!" I ordered. "He's dead!"

"Where is, where's…" Jack sobbed, releasing his grip of the body. His hair fell all in his face again, and I tried to brush it back.

"Jack, we'll find them, okay? I promise. But freaking out like this won't help." I told him. "I'm gonna take you somewhere safe, alright?" I offered.

After a moment he nodded, crying softly now. I got up and helped him up, "We have to get to my house first." I explained. I tapped his shoulder, and we were gone.

* * *

"Sweet Mary," Grandma gasped when seeing us. "Jack? What happened?"

"I don't know, they were assaulted by demons or something." I let Jack fall back against the wall, looking blank while I ran upstairs and into my room, "Juliet! We have to go." I alerted.

She was sat on her bed, and looked up, "Why?"

"Demons. Come on."

She jumped off and followed me back downstairs. "Where are we going now?" Grandma asked, purse in hand.

"Bobby's," I said, "Hang on to me."

Juliet clutched my leg, Grandma my shoulder. "Danger yet again?" she guessed.

"Nothing else new," I said, feeling Jack finally taking my other shoulder.

* * *

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

"What the _hell_?" Bobby said, upon entering the door.

"I don't know," I said, helping Jack in. "But I am getting sick of this random shit happening to me." I said, annoyed. As I sat Jack on the couch, Juliet and Grandma sat at the kitchen table.

"What happened?" Bobby asked.

"Demon attack," I told him, "They took Ali—his daughter, brother, and niece." I said quietly. Jack stared at the ground, not having said a word.

I then felt my sickness return. Headache, stomach drop. If I didn't get demon blood soon…I know what you're thinking. One little phone call and I could get a fix within a minute.

No. I won't swallow my pride and call him, after threatening to kill him.

"_I'm here. Don't forget."_

I'm not gonna call him!

An idea devised: after Team Free Will took on Famine on Valentine's day, we locked Sam up in the Panic Room so he could detox.

What _I_ needed to do, right now. Locking me up wouldn't do any good, though. I could bust out in a snap.

"What for?" Bobby asked. "Couple idjiot demons wouldn't just take them out of random. There somethin' you ain't telling me?"

I sighed, "There's a lot of things I haven't told you, Bobby." I said. Feeling helpless, I pulled out my phone, and went through my contacts. Finding his name, I hit call.

The phone touched my ear.

_"Lynn?"_

"Jackson," I closed my eyes. "I need you..."

* * *

When Jackson appeared, I didn't even so much as look at him. "What happened?" he asked, seeing the bloodied Jack.

I think we all flinched when he got up and slammed Jackson. "You fuckin' sonuva bitch, where are they?"

"I don't know!" Jackson said.

"Then go ask your damn demon friends! My family's out there somewhere!" Jack yelled.

Jackson made him release his grip. "I'll see what I can do," he promised. Then he looked at me, "Where do you want to-?"

"Panic Room," still not giving eye contact, I went for the basement stairs. "Take care of Jack." I ordered.

Now Jackson and I were in said Panic Room. "Staying mad won't help anything." Jackson reminded.

"I don't care," I said. "Now hurry up before I literally snap from withdrawal." I sat on the bed.

"Okay." Jackson sat next to me, using a random knife to cut his forearm, just above his wrist. My eyes widened when I saw the blood. I grabbed his arm, feeling like I was Zoey Redbird, and Jackson was Heath Luck.

As I was indulging myself I said, _thanks, I guess_, in my mind. "You're welcome." Jackson said aloud.

_Wipe that grin from your face, I'm still pissed at you._

"No, I don't think you are," he assumed. I made my eyes frown, _whatever. Do you think you could squeeze some answers from any demons?_

"I will try," he said. "Why don't you ask Lucifer?" he suggested.

_Oh hell, if he's responsible for taking them—_

"I don't think he would hurt them, especially your sister." he explained.

_I hope not,_ I agreed. _When we're done...could you get rid of the body at Jack's?_

"I will,"

..._thanks._

"You're welcome,"

_How come you're not fainting? I think I've had like a gallon already._

"I'm your consort. I don't plan on fainting." he explained. My eyes frowned again.

* * *

Feeling like an energizer bunny, we came back upstairs. I saw Jack asleep on the couch. "How'd he fall asleep?" I asked.

"I did it," Juliet announced, waving around her index finger.

"I tended to his chest," Grandma added. "He didn't like the of having to change them everyday."

"Too bad," I said. "Thank you," I looked for Bobby, "You find anything on the Mother of All bitch?" I asked.

"What?" Grandma tilted her head.

"Not a thing," Bobby said. "But the boys are headed here, should come by tomorrow. Sam's taking us to Samuel's library."

"Samuel?" I repeated. "Bald dude?"

"Yep."

"Lynn Angela," Grandma said. "Mother of _All_?"

"She was raised from Purgatory," I said. "She wants to kill us all. End of story." I saw Jackson wince.

"Oh lord," Grandma buried her hands in her face and looked down. "This is all too much."

I hence to move, but Bobby sat down at the table with her. Bless him. "I'm going to get Natalie." I announced, "Better her safe here than exposed out there." I explained.

"What is this, 'Move in with Bobby' week?" Bobby asked.

"You know you love it," I teased, "Be right back."

* * *

**Dover, Delaware**

That freaky looking waxed bald guy was at his desk. "I'm here to pick up Natalie Logan."

"Early?" he asked with a grin, but totally faded when he saw Jackson. Yeah, sorry guy. Kinda not available.

"Yeah. Family issues." I explained.

Waxy went over to a box, like an intercom, and spoke into it. _"Natalie Logan, please come to the main desk."_

Minutes later my thirteen year old sister with Britney Spears style hair strutted in, "Lynn?" she gasped.

"Pack your shit," I said. "We gotta go."

"What, _why_?" she asked. "The last day is Sunday!"

"Too bad!" I yelled, "Alice, Nick and Adena are fucking _gone_!"

"Gone?" she repeated. "Wha—was it that angel guy?"

"Who?"

"The orange eyed...the message, remember? If you weren't focused, he was gonna take someone close." she reminded.

My mouth dropped, "If he took—" I hissed, and Jackson grabbed my arm.

"Calm down. Anger won't help."

I yanked my arm free, "Take us to your room or something. Gotta pack."

Natalie frowned, "Okay..." she led us outside.

"What'd Fetters want?" a girl of about fourteen with red hair and gold eyes asked.

"I have to go," Natalie announced. "We're going back to my dorm."

"Who's them?" a girl with brown-blond hair wearing a pink headband asked.

"This is my sister, Lynn. And that's her, uh, friend, Jackson." Natalie introduced.

I recognized Montoya. "Yo." I greeted them.

"You don't look alike..." gold-eyes noted. "Blond hair, blue eyes, and brunette with green eyes?"

"I was adopted, thanks." I said sarcastically. We paced through the camp, where I saw a familiar face—Savannah Jones. One of the missing kids from the lake, Kate's daughter. Oh, hell, that seemed like so long ago.

"We're here." they entered the girls dorm, and into a room.

"I'll stay out here with you," I offered to Jackson. Well, guy he is...can't really go in there. I watched Montoya and pink-headband follow Natalie in, but gold eyes stayed with us.

"You're really Lynn?" she asked. "Lynn Logan?"

"Who wants to know?" I glared.

The red head shot her hand out at me, "I do. Not really met any other angels before."

I blinked, "Angel?"

"Nephilim, actually," she corrected. I finally took her hand. "Gabrielle Sowell," she introduced. "Call me Abby."

"Ah," I said. "Who's your dad?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Name's Amitiel," she said. "Only met him once. He tried to kill me and my mom."

"What a dick," I said, "Where are you from? Dover?" I asked.

"Nah, New Hampshire," she corrected. "Who's your dad?"

I blinked. Was she being sarcastic? "Lucifer." I said.

Her gold eyes widened, "The _devil_? That must be why I've heard about you!" she gushed.

First Rufus, now her? Geez, who _else_ knows about me?

Natalie came out with her stuff, "Ready." she said.

"You got all our numbers?" Montoya asked.

"Yeah," Natalie answered. "I'll call you all soon." she promised.

Laugh...I might've gotten Abby's number during this as well. Hey, you never know when you could use an extra angel. We made our way back towards the camp entrance, and I teleported us all back.

* * *

**Pike Creek, Delaware**

"What do you mean we're _moving_?" Natalie demanded.

"Temporarily!" I yelled. "Now put shit away, and take only what you need." I made a book bag appear, and went up to the bathroom and nabbed all of our personal supplies. Back downstairs, I sat on the couch, eyes closed.

_Lucifer, say something. Dad, please!_

_What is it, Lynn? You sound afraid?_

_I'm scared shitless, okay? Did you take them?_

_Take who?_

_Adena, Alice, Nick!_

_I have not._

_You better not be lying—_

_I don't lie, Lynn. You know that._

This was true. _Then who the fuck took them?_

_I don't know. Whoever it was, will regret it, should they hurt Adena._

_Damn straight, _I agreed._  
_

I opened my eyes, to see Natalie staring. "What are you, a _monk_?"

Scowling, I got up. "No. I was talking to Lucifer."

"Eh?" she screeched, "Why?"

"To see if he knew anything about the kidnapping. He doesn't." I explained.

"Damn," Jackson muttered.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"I guess..." Natalie sighed, hoisting up a suitcase. I snapped my fingers, and we were gone.


	57. Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down

**Anyone else know that that rhyme refers to the Black Plague? If we only knew...**

* * *

"Oi, Bobby!" I yelled when we appeared. "Might wanna fix your devil's trap in the PR."

"Why?" he asked, seeing Natalie he looked a little confused.

"It's obviously crap if Jackson and I went in there with no problems. Might wanna re-add salt and iron, and stuff." I explained.

"What are—oh." he realized. "I'll get on it." he went for the basement.

"PR?" Natalie repeated.

"Panic Room," I told her. "Where you, Grandma, Jack, and Jules, will be sleeping."

"Ooh, like the Jodie Foster movie?" Natalie gushed.

"Huh? If it has devil's traps then sure." I said.

"Um...never mind," she said quietly. "So is it a safe room or something?"

"Or something," I laughed. "Yeah you guys will be safe in there."

"Why aren't you gonna stay in there?" Natalie asked.

"Half-demon," I said. "Devil's traps will lock me in, like the one I made under the rug at home. Iron flooring, stuff...and salt. All my weaknesses." I explained.

"It's funny," I heard Jack, waking up, sat up, "How you're not sarcastic when you said that."

I shrugged, "What can I say?"

"Have you..." Jack said, "Got any leads-?"

"As a matter of fact," I stepped back, "I was about to go ask a source. Anyone wanna join me?"

"I'll go?" Natalie followed me outside. "Who are you gonna—" she stopped when I folded my hands, and closed my eyes.

"I was told this works," I said. "Cas...if you're not busy sinking the Titanic still, I could really use you right now."

We felt a whoosh, and we looked to see a...lady. Golden blond of sorts, blue eyed, looked serious. "What's this?" I asked, "You get a new vessel?"

"No," she said, "I'm Rachel." she introduced. "I'm here on Castiel's behalf."

I raised an eye, "Uh-huh. I'd like to see Cas, if that's okay."

"I'm afraid it's not," Rachel said. "He's busy, with the army."

"Army?" I repeated. "You mean he's helping _Jasper_, right?" I felt Natalie wince. "Since _he's_ the _leader_ of the army."

Rachel pondered this. "Well...yes. Now what do you need?"

I crossed my arms. "Did the angels take my sister?"

Rachel cocked her head, "Your sister?"

"Adena Cobalt," I said. "And Nick, Lucifer's old vessel, and his niece, Alice Walter." I explained.

"Oh, the baby," she remembered. "No...if we had her, I would know. We had nothing to do with their disappearance."

Was she lying? I didn't know. But she said she was speaking for Cas...He wouldn't lie, would he...? No. He wouldn't. Not _Cas_.

"Is that all?" Rachel asked.

"Err," I grimaced, "I guess..." and with another whoosh, Rachel was gone. "Bitch..." I muttered.

I was nowhere close to finding out anything. "Goddamnit." I hissed. I went over to a wrecked car, and slammed my fist down on the front end, creating a deep dent. _"Fuck!"_

Feeling like Arnold Schwarzenegger, I pounded the car some more, nearly flattening it. Then I was crying. "What the hell am I supposed to do..." I wiped my eyes, "I hate being the damn leader..."

I felt arms on me then. "It'll be okay," Natalie smiled, "You'll find them, safe and sound. And you know...you're a great leader. You've kept us all safe."

I scoffed, "Not really," I said. I looked into her blue eyes, and I pulled her into a hug. "Thanks Nat."

"You're welcome," she whispered.

* * *

That night, I watched from afar as grandma situated everyone in the PR. I made sure she had the bed. Jack, Jules, and Natalie had the floor. Blankets laid out, it looked awkward. Juliet didn't mind laying with Natalie, while Jack laid on the opposite side of them, poor guy.

"Let's all have positive dreams," I joked, fingering grandma's shoulder, making her fall asleep. Jules was next, then Natalie. When I knelt down to Jack, I brushed away his longish hair, "I'll find them," I promised, touching his shoulder, and I watched his sky eyes close.

Back upstairs, I sat at the kitchen table, pondering. "Your demon left," Bobby announced. "Said he was gonna try and find anything out."

"Okay," I said quietly, rubbing my chin.

"You alright, kid?" Bobby asked, sitting across fro me.

"Yeah...remember how we first met?" I grinned at him.

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Damn witch."

"Poker playing witch," I corrected.

_"You're right about this one," Dean said into his phone. "It's a job."_

_I hated wearing fancy clothes, especially ones that made me look like I really was a part of CDC. I did love my alias name though. I was Megyn Vercetti yet again._

_A twenty-five year old man died, of old age. Yeah, right? Now a **real **old man was missing. Dean did some snooping, and found that he liked to hang at a place called Golden Palace._

_Yeah, we found the old man, looking as young as Dean. Claimed it was a game. Called the guy a miracle worker, for claiming his poker chips were years. He described the 'miracle worker' as a guy named Patrick, with an Irish accent._

_Now I was twitching. My dad's name's Patrick. Ironic._

_Dean, being very oddly protective, didn't want a fourteen year old angel to search bars by herself for the Patrick guy, made me go with him, while Sam went solo._

_We didn't find **squat**. Dean tried to ask the bartender, but he was obviously lying._

_Time to work the **female **magic. I pulled out a one-hundred dollar bill, slid it over. "You sure you don't know?" I asked in a low, seductive voice._

_He took the bribe, "Out back, take the elevator down." he said quietly._

_I winked at him, "Good man..." now Dean was dragging me outside._

_"Don't ever do that again."_

_I glared, "What are you, my **brother**?"_

_"Maybe..." he said. We reached the elevator, and someone came out. **Wheeling **out, I should say. "Bobby?" he realized. I blinked, the Bobby he always talked to? I looked at him. Hair, hat, wheelchair, pretty blue eyes. "What are you doing here?" Dean asked._

_"Planting daisies," Bobby said sarcastically, "What's it **look **like? Came in on the case."_

_"You beat me here?" Dean asked._

_"Brains trumps legs, apparently," he spotted me. "I'm gonna guess you're **Lynn**?"_

_I did a crooked smile, "Nice to meet you."_

_"Yeah, whatever," Bobby rolled away._

_"You find the game?" Dean asked._

_"Yep," he said._

_"Did you stop it?" silence. "...Bobby?"_

_"...I played, okay?" Bobby said, "I lost..."_

_Now he was pissed... "We're not done. Stay with him." Dean ordered me, going for the elevator._

_I slowly looked over at Bobby, then held out my hand. "Lynn Logan."_

_He gave me a look, but then shook. "Bobby Singer. You look different than I imagined."_

_I chuckled, "If you mean big fluffy wings, I have those." I said._

_"Sure," he said. "Hell with it, get down there." he wheeled over to the elevator._

_"But—" I said, then sighed. "Alright..."_

"Good times," I said, laughing lightly. "Patrick was a real charmer."

"I'll say," Bobby agreed. "John McCain looking Dean."

Now I snorted, "Old man, I'll never let him live that down," I promised. "I wonder if Patrick's still around."

"Prob'ly," Bobby assured. "I'm hittin' the rack, you gonna be alright?"

"Yeah. Night." I leaned back, spacing out. When I heard him go upstairs, I made the lights turn off, and I laid my head down on the table, burying my face in my hands.

The Winchesters would be here tomorrow, maybe they can help...I felt my eyes close. This was all screwed up. _Why does this happen to me? Why did I have to be the devil's kid?_

My thoughts finally drifted, and I felt everything fade.

* * *

**August 10, 2010**

Hearing voices, I woke up to see Juliet staring at me. "Lynn! Can I go to the west?"

"Huh?" I asked groggily. How did I get in a bed? Natalie knelt down to me.

"Oh my God," she whispered. "Sam is, so, _so_, hot!" she gushed. "I mean, Dean's _cute_ but, you know me. Tall, big guys." she winked. "Speaking of! I went with them to an underground library," she added. "And they found a way to kill uh...the Mother."

I shot up, "How?" I asked quickly. I must have seriously overslept if they did all this today.

Natalie blinked, "With ashes of a Phoenix." she said.

"Phoenix-?" I repeated. Now that pretty little girl came to my mind.

"I guess," Natalie said. "And Dean found a journal of some guy who killed a Phoenix in the 1800's."

"What guy?" I peaked.

"It was like...Colt. Yeah. Colt." Natalie said. "And then Dean said they could go back in time, to get those ashes."

I grinned, "Cas."

"Right. So Dean called him down, but guess who came? That Rachel lady." Natalie said. "But then Castiel came anyway, made her leave. _Total_ ownage, if you ask me. He's downstairs now."

Cas was _here_? Now excited, I jumped up, snapped my fingers to change my entire attire, with clean clothes. Fixed my hair but kept it down. I followed Natalie and Juliet downstairs. "Where's everyone?" I asked.

"Dean's on a supply run," Sam said. "Morning sunshine."

"Morning," I said sarcastically.

"Grandma and Jack went out. A walk or something, get his mind off what's happened." Natalie added.

"Where's Jackson?" I asked then.

"Still hasn't came back," Bobby said. Good, I guess. He wouldn't like it if he saw Cas here.

"About your plan," Cas said, looking distraught. "You only have twenty-four hours."

Hearing Sam freak, I went into the kitchen. "Oh here, I made sure we got you something." Natalie held out the McDonald's bag.

"Thanks," I sat down to eat. That was when Dean came in, with large brown paper bags.

"We are going native," he announced happily. "Gonna blend in." Sam totally declined, and I didn't get why. But he finally took the bag, and went to go change I guess?

"Can I go, Lynn? Please, please?" Juliet asked.

"To the 1800's?" I remembered. "Why?"

"I wanna see horses!" she gushed. "And cowboys, real cowboys!"

"Real cowboys?" I repeated.

"Yeah, yeah!" she said happily.

I grinned, "Go crazy."

"YAY!" she ran over to Dean, who handed her some smaller clothing.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Cas said.

Juliet looked up at him, and glared. "You're not the boss of me. I'm _your_ boss." she explained.

Really? She was? I wonder how...Juliet turned and left to go change. What a rebel, bossy, five year old she was.

Maybe I spoiled her too much.

* * *

"This is stupid. I look stupid."

Laughing my ass off when the brothers were done, Juliet had beaten them; wearing kid-country clothing and a red country hat. "I'm like Jesse from _Toy Story_!" she announced, and I had to admit she was right.

Sam had his jeans still, and a white shirt. Dean went nuts, wearing a blanket on himself. "Sure you don't wanna come?" he offered.

"Oh no," I held up my hands, "I'm good. Don't like everything smelling like horse sh. . . . ."

"It's authenticity," Dean corrected me, and I saw Sam roll his eyes. "See y'all at high noon tomorrow."

Even Cas looked confused, but as Juliet held onto Sam's leg, he touched the boys foreheads, and they were gone.

"Pray for me in twenty-four hours and I'll return." Cas said, leaving.

"I'll pray for us all." Bobby said, setting a timer.

* * *

**August 11, 2010**

Cas came back when the timer had three hours left, on the kitchen floor, wounded-? He drew a messy blood symbol on the fridge, then fainted.

Err?

I sat in a chair as he was out on the couch, not planning to move until he did. Guess it was good Jackson was still gone, but now I worried about him too. But shh, Cas was who I was more worried about.

He woke up when the timer had an hour left. He said Rachel betrayed him, thanks to Raphael. And had no choice but to kill her, which is why he was wounded. Now he was powerless a bit, unable to go hitch back the boys.

But when he said if he touched Bobby's soul, he could get the power to bring them back. Done. I made Natalie go downstairs, where grandma and Jack were, to keep them down here. They'd seen enough. Watching Bobby writhe from Soul Touch would make it worse.

I stayed to watch, for a lesson you could say. I never knew when I could do this, if I needed juice.

And I wasn't saying that in a joking manner.


	58. The Cost Of Living

**August 18, 2010**

They were still gone. My demon included. I couldn't sleep anymore. So I read during the night. I finished _Burned_, and read all of _Fallen_. Now I had to decide between _hush, hush_, and _Under The Dome_, the Jack-Book.

Speaking of, Sam kept him distracted daily by teaching him hunter crap—holding a gun right was first.

Dean kept busy by using the Phoenix ash, which was sent to them from Samuel Colt, don't ask how. He slowly and carefully loaded up ash bullets.

Then Bobby suggested he made a call.

"Why always me?" Dean asked. "It's not like Cas lives in my ass, the dude's busy!" hearing a whoosh, Cas was behind him. "Cas, get out of my _ass_!"

He tilted his head, "I was never...have you made any progress on locating Eve?"

"That's what we wanted to ask you." I told him.

Juliet had bounded down the stairs then, "Lynn! Grandma wants you!"

"Okay," I gave glances at the guys, then paced upstairs and followed the kid outside. "Grandma?"

"He's gone," she gaped. "He's gone!"

"Who?" I asked. "Jack?"

"He just left! I wondered why he kept fixing up one of those junk cars..." grandma said. "What will happen to him?"

"Can't you just find him?" Natalie asked.

"No," I said. "He's got sigils. Hidden from me," I sighed. "Jack's on his own now."

Fuck this.

* * *

So ,while I was outside, Cas brought a vampire to the basement. Said where Eve was, then wanted to die.

Original.

I prayed again, for Racquel this time. "Come on," I begged. "Need you to watch over Juliet." I said loudly. After a whoosh, she appeared. I guess the kid's name was the magic word.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"Need you to take her," I said. "No questions."

"Alright," Racquel smiled at Juliet. "Are we leaving now?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Juliet took her hand. "Beat her up, Lynn!"

I winked, "You know it." and then they were gone.

"So many angels," Natalie said. "How can you keep _track_?"

I shrugged. After making sure she and grandma were safely in the panic room, we were set off.

Same-Hair-Eve bitch was going _down_.

* * *

**Grants Pass, Oregon**

"The hell?" I asked. "Thought it'd be Raccoon City, not Tranquility Lane." if you understand those two references, you are awesome.

"My thoughts exact," Dean agreed. "Where do we start?"

"I need a computer." Bobby said, leading off. We ventured through the peaceful place. Finding a diner, we went and squeezed in a booth. Glad I was smaller than the guys, I managed to fit between Cas and Sam. Guess what I ordered? Hell yeah, a large batch of fries.

What the hell kind of computer did Bobby have? An iPad? He explained about a Dr. Silver, who called the CDC about a patient named Ed Bright.

That was when Cas and I discovered that we were powerless. Zip. Drained.

Damn it...

"You're joking," Dean said. "Mom's making you limp?"

"...figuratively, yes," Cas said. I let my head hit the table.

"Great," Dean said. "Now you're just a baby in a trench coat. And a petty devil kid."

I looked up at him with a mean look. "You hurt their feelings." Sam said quietly.

"No shit. Get up," I got out of the booth. "I'm gonna go find this bitch." I stormed for the diner exit.

"How you gonna do that?" Dean asked.

"Well certainly not by letting you call me petty," I snarled, stepping outside. "Dick..." I muttered.

After getting directions to the doctor's office, I walked down the street which I was told to go on.

_"Wait up, Petty."_

Turning around I saw Dean and Cas in a silver car. "No thanks," I told him. "I don't get in cars with strangers."

"Oh that's funny." Dean said. "You getting in or not?"

Sighing, I hopped in the backseat.

Well, when we arrived, the doctor was gone, but Ed Bright wasn't. Wrapped in a body bag, it was nasty.

Waiting outside of the guy's apartment, we met up with Sam and Bobby. "Does Ed have a brother?" Cas asked.

"No, why?" Dean said.

"Then that's not his twin?" Cas nodded over. Oh, there was another Ed, _dying_ in front of the window.

Now I was getting creeped out.

* * *

At a bar now, according to one of the Ed's, it looked like Thomas Hewitt came in and revved his chainsaw a bit. Total massacre.

"Got a vamp over here," Dean announced, opening a chick's mouth. "No, wait. We got a wraith. What the hell? What has teeth and a spike?"

"Got me," Bobby said.

"What would Eve want with a...what do you call these?"

"Congrats, you discovered it, you get to name it." Bobby said.

"Jefferson Starships," Dean decided. "Yeah? Because, they're horrible," he explained. "And hard to kill."

"So I guess everyone here is—" I started.

"Jefferson Starships," Dean finished.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, "Why are they dead?"

_"Freeze!"_ random cops came in then. Dean kept himself hidden, while the rest of us got shackled with cuffs.

Fuck this.

* * *

Entering the police station, Sam suddenly back whacked a cop, "Jefferson Starships!" he announced.

I did a spin kick to the one restraining me. Sam up kicked his, while Cas's pushed him back, but I saw Dean miraculously appear and slice his head off.

We left one alive, so we could interrogate him. As Bobby was doing so, noises were heard in the back, so the brothers went to investigate.

Coming back, they had two boys with them. I raised an eye at the older one. After saying they had an uncle to go to, Dean offered to take them back. Cas disagreed with this, but did that stop Dean? Nah. The quad took off.

Night came, and the Jefferson Starship wouldn't say squat. Until Cas shooed Bobby and I out. Odd...

When we heard cries from the IR, Cas came out, and told us were Eve was. Wiping his bloodied hands during so.

I cross my arms as he walked off. Why'd he seem so different lately-? It was like he wasn't even Cas anymore. Not really.

So what was really going on-?

* * *

"You gotta be kidding me. She's been in there the whole time-?"

Outside of the diner, butterflies were in my stomach. This was not how I wanted to confront Eve. Especially with no batteries!

After a debate, Sam gave Bobby his bag, and he and Dean marched into the diner. I gulped, thinking of the worse.

About a minute odd later, I watched all the blinds close. Oh hell.

That can't be good.

So we stood there for a few more minutes, until suddenly I was grabbed by someone. "Stop straining, Lynn." an old voice said to me.

I froze completely. Did I hear right-? No way...it couldn't. She was _dead_.

Looking up, I didn't believe what I was seeing.

"...Mom?"

Now you're like WTF? No, not my real demon mother. This was my _mom_, who raised me. My mom, Lindsay. Sunny blond haired...brown eyed. "Mom!" I gasped.

She yanked my arms, making me cry out. "What was that for?" I demanded.

"That ain't your mom, Lynn." Bobby said, as they made us walk towards the side of the diner.

"Shut up," I scowled. "Mom? Don't do this! Please!" I begged.

"Sorry sweetie," she said. "Don't have a choice here. I'd prefer being dead."

"Don't say that!" I scolded. We were damn near the doors now, "I miss you so much..."

"I know," she said, as the door opened and we entered.

"Well," another blonde said. "So much for your plan B."

The hell? It looked like Mary Winchester! Eve made their mom appear too? So where was Eve? Posing as their mom? Sick bitch!

She kept offering the boys to work for her.

"We don't work for demons," Dean said. "We don't work with monsters! That means you gotta kill us? Then do it!"

I looked up at my mom, and she looked stern. I can't ever remember my mom being mad. Except for that one time, when I backhanded an older boy. That was how I saved and met Paul, Alice's boyfriend.

"Or I turn you," Eve suggested. Turn them? Into Starships?

"No!" I yelled, but my mom yanked my arms back again.

"What she said," Dean smiled at me.

Suddenly Eve was at his neck, a Jefferson Starship grabbing Sam. "No! Stop! Mom let me go!" I begged.

"No," she said, making the boys and Eve stare at us. "I can't."

"Don't...test me," Eve said to Dean.

"Bite me," he said to her. _SO SHE DID._

"NO!" Sam and I yelled together.

"Dean!" Cas said.

After the bite, Eve stumbled back, coughing. "Phoenix ash," Dean said, taking out the bullet. "One shell, one drink of whiskey," he explained. "Call you later, Mom."

She phased back into her original form, where I was wide-eyed. Even pulled back, her hair was even more exactly like mine in person!

Her face turned partially black. Dark liquid and blood came out of her. Then she looked like she was crying. Phaa.

As she hit the floor, Bobby and Cas pushed some of the Jefferson Starships away. "Mom!" I got free and faced her.

_"Shut your eyes!"_ Cas yelled, right as I held my mom in a hug. The entire diner lit bright white then.

When it faded, I saw that my mom was gone, completely. Her body wasn't on the floor with the others.

"Mom?" I said frantically. "_Mom_?" she was gone. Cas tapped Dean, making him Jefferson Starship clean. "Mom!" I dropped to my knees, tears coming.

Cas put a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry—"

I shoved his hand off, "Sorry? _You fucking killed her! Why!_" feeling my powers return, I blasted him back, knocking him into Bobby.

"Hey, stop!" Dean said.

"She was a Starship, Lynn," Sam said. "He didn't have a choice."

"Shut up," I said. "Just shut up..." I disappeared from the diner.

_Fuck this..._


	59. Take Your Place Inside The Fire

Knowing no one was there, I returned to grandma's house to see something unusual.

A dog. A German Shepherd. It sat on the porch, in front of the door. "What are you doing here..." I checked, "_Boy_?"

He tilted his head at me. "You look hungry," I noticed. He looked a little slim, and dirty. Ew. Never was a dog person. "Ah, hell, come on..." I unlocked the door, letting him in.

In the kitchen, I turned on the light, then I roamed the cupboards for a large mixing bowl, then ran it under the sink. Nearly full, I set the bowl down as the dog started lapping the water.

Poor thing. I pondered now, would Pedigree be best? Or that Beneful stuff? Ah, Pedigree. Whipping out another bowl, I snapped my fingers to make a huge bag of the dog food appear.

He flinched then, when the bag appeared. "Oh sorry," I told him, patting his head. "Forgot to mention that—" I stopped when the flashes suddenly hit me. It was the dog, playing with a little boy and his mom. Aww. Then it showed him in a cage, at a pound no doubt. From his view, he watched two guys come up...Dean and Sam.

This dog knew them-?

I stepped back, "Okay, what are you?" I asked. "Shapeshifter? Werewolf?" he just looked at me. "I am not in the mood for this..." I pulled out my phone.

_"What does the petty want?"_ Dean asked.

"Look, I'm sorry." I said. "Tell Cas too—"

_"Crowley's alive."_

"What-?"

_"That dick, Crowley, is alive."_ Dean repeated.

"How?" I demanded. "Cas burned his bones! I watched it! We all did!"

_"I have no idea."_

"Goddamnit," I sighed. "Never mind that. Do you know any German Shepherds?"

_"What?"_

"A dog, German Shepherd," I repeated. "Because I think it knows you. I saw...things."

_"German Shepherd? ...Sam, what was his name?"_ I heard Dean ask. _"...wait you don't remember—"_ he cut off. _"I think it was Lucky."_ he told me.

"Lucky?" I said aloud, and the dog reacted. "Yeah. Lucky."

_"Why are you asking?"_

"I'm looking at him," I announced.

_"The dog-? Oh hell be careful! He's a skinwalker!"_

"A what? _Skin_walker?"

_"Yeah, half human, half dog things."_ Dean explained.

I raised an eye, "I'll take my chances. Thanks." I hung up.

Crowley was _alive_? That damn cockroach! Wait...was he the one who could of taken Alice, Adena, and Nick-?

"You gonna phase human, Lucky?" I asked the dog. He just stared still. "Oh I get it. It's an _eclipse_ thing. Don't trust me enough to be in your real form. That's cool," I said. "Hungry?" I ripped open the Pedigree bag and poured a lot into the other bowl, and Lucky started to chow.

"You are getting a _scrubbing_, if you are gonna sleep here," I told him. "There's a reason you're here..." I realized. "Not random that a dog the Winchesters know shows up at my door. Eve send you?"

Lucky stopped, and stared. "Ah. Thought so. You gonna kill me, or no?" I asked.

He went back to eating.

"Good," I sighed. "So, skinwalker huh? Bet that—" I stopped when there was a knock on the door. Lucky looked over, growling. "Calm down." I told him. After opening the door, I scowled, "What do _you_ want?"

"Don't answer your phone anymore?" Lyra asked.

"Oh sorry," I said. "Busy day."

"I'm sure," Lyra said. "Thought you'd wanna know...my mom had her baby today." she announced.

Now I flashed, "She did? Everything okay?"

Lyra nodded, "Everything's good. Hell those doctors were so shocked, soon as she came out and cried, the lights sparked, and I tell you—"

"It's a girl?" I realized happily.

"Yeah," Lyra confirmed. "When the lights blew, her wings appeared, so tiny and cute." she gushed.

"Okay now I wanna see her," I peered in the kitchen. "Lucky! Stay here! I'll be back."

"You get a dog?" Lyra raised an eye.

"Err no, it's complicated," I told her. "Let's go."

* * *

**Raleigh, North Carolina**

It was a party in the waiting room. The nursery was up ahead, where baby cries could be heard. The metallic-blonds, Sophia and Lucy were sat with Emily and Matthew. A little late for them, eh?

"Where's Jasper?" I asked, not seeing him.

Lyra flashed sadness. "Haven't heard from him."

I crossed my arms, "The army," I explained.

"Still?" Corey asked.

"I guess," I shrugged.

Matthew plodded up to me, "Come see my aunt!" he urged.

"Okay, lead the way," I followed the five year old towards the nursery. _He's not your aunt, kid._

Reaching the window, Matthew stood on his tippy-toes and peered over. "Which one is she?" I asked.

"There!" Matthew pointed. The second to the right, was where she was, wide awake. Oh lord, we had ourselves another Adena. Hope she doesn't develop a stare. "Aunt Phoenix!"

"Phoenix, huh? Very pretty." I said, feeling a tug. Looking down, I saw Emily, her arms held up.

"Hold you," she said, sounding innocent.

Glad I finally gained the two-year old's trust, I lifted her up and held her, she looked for the baby. "Aunt Nix!" she said happily. Then she looked at me, "Why grandpa not come?" she asked.

Not the best with babies, I had to analyze what she said. 'Why grandpa not come?'..."Why hasn't Gabriel came?" I guessed, and Emily nodded. "Don't know sweetie, he's far, far away."

"Far away," Emily repeated. "Daddy said grandpa was watching over me."

"And he certainly is," I looked back through the window at Phoenix. This angel would grow up without her daddy...

Before I knew it, I was crying. Phoenix made me think of Addy, which only made it worse. "What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Lynn?" Lyra and Corey came over.

Emily put her hand on my face, wiping my tears. "No cry." she said, her brown eyes shining off mine.

"Have—" I stuttered. "Have you seen Jackson?"

"No, why?" Corey looked alert.

"He's just...gone," I said, tears returning. "So is Adena. Alice, and Nick too."

Lyra's eyes widened, "Taken?"

"It was demons," I remembered. "Which makes me think it was Crowley."

"Crowley? The c—" Lyra stopped. "That trenchcoat flirt?"

"He's alive and kicking." I announced, and I saw Corey tense up.

"How?" he asked quietly, looking down.

"It had better be for a damn good reason. Cas made it a pain in the ass for me to help find his bones," I explained, which struck me a thought. "Unless...they weren't his."

Curious eyes hit my face.

Now this was screwing with me. Cas didn't kill Crowley? Kept him alive? And hadn't I said he'd been acting a little weird-?

No, no, _no_. I re_fuse_ to believe that he's working for, or helping that demon somehow. No...

"Because you love him too much?" Lyra raised an eye, lips curved.

I flushed at her, "Huh?"

Lyra clunked her temple. "Might wanna quiet down."

I flushed again, looking back at Phoenix.

Returning home, the moon had fully kicked in by then. Appearing in the kitchen, I saw Lucky lay on the floor. He looked up with a start, "Calm down," I told him.

His tail wagged, and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Cute."

After giving him an odd bath in the dark night outside, I let him back inside fluffy and clean. "You know, Lucky," I said. "Eve's dead. That why you decided not to kill me?"

He barked. Bingo.

* * *

"Howdy," Crowley looked up at him quickly.

_He_ crossed his arms, "I want Cobalt, and the vessel."

"The baby, eh?" Crowley fumbled with his tools. "That I can do. I need the girl, though. Can't have her."

"Still, 'testing'?" _he_ asked.

"Sort of. Anyways, baby and baby daddy are in the first room down there." Crowley pointed.

"Good," the orange-eyed angel stepped past the demon.

* * *

**Pike Creek, Delaware**

Hell I was bored. Well past midnight now, with nothing to do. I looked over at Lucky, "Wanna go for a ride?" I offered.

He tilted his head, tail wagging. "Come on," we went outside. Snapping my fingers, my black Buick appeared. "Haven't you seen you in a long time, sweetie." I pat the hood. Opening the door, Lucky hopped in.

"Hello iPod," I grabbed my orange Nano. Still connected to the stereo, this was gonna be fun. Then I stopped.

Summer of 2010. What the hell did kids listen to these days? I fumbled through the radio until I heard a boy—yeah it sounded like a little boy.

_Heart for the first time_  
_And I was like baby, baby, baby, ooh_  
_Like baby, baby, noo_

I turned the volume down. "What the fuck was _that_?"

Lucky only tilted his head.

Driving down the dark road, I managed to turn the volume back, thankful that gay-sounding song was done. Next was a damn Usher song. Blah! I cannot stand rap music! "Fuck this," disappointed in the teenagers of today, I plugged the iPod cord in, and wished Dean was here.

Nothing like some AC/DC. Sat with the Winchesters in the back of the Impala for days on end, during the Apocalypse, you pick up on the music played.

Remembering Team Free Will, my heart dropped to my stomach.

_"I could use that drink now."_

_"Yeah,"_

_"...this is it,"_

_"This is what?"_

_"Team Free Will: an ex-blood junkie, a dropout with six bucks to his name, Mr. Comatose over there, and the Devil's daughter.  
_

I felt myself driving faster. Poking Lucky, I sent him home.

"I don't wanna do this anymore..." I moaned, going well past the speed limit.

Screw it all. I don't wanna deal with it anymore. Angels, demons, my mom, Eve, Daddy Devil, Jackson, my cousins, Adena and the others gone, the Heaven war, Raphael...

I was off the interstate, and onto a country back road or something. I saw lights from ahead, but I didn't turn onto the other lane.

Next was a stoplight, at a crossroads. Mine was red. Was I gonna stop?

No...I just wanna end it all. No more.

Before I knew it, I sped past the cross, not spotting the speeding semi. I thought they weren't allowed to drive at night?

I could care less.

The semi hit my Buick, and my thoughts were blank as I swore we flipped a few times.

Yeah, I was out when we landed upside down in a ditch.

_Don't wake up...please don't wake up..._


	60. Stay With Me Here Now

Light. There was light. Heaven? Thought non-humans went to Purgatory...

No, it was sunlight. Which means I'm alive. Goddamnit. What happened-?

"Good morning, Logan." oh no...not _him_. "Are you feeling okay?"

I sat up, seeing I was on a humongous red bed, canopy. I was in a hotel room it seemed. TV on the right, bathroom on the left. Now, what the hell? I was wearing a silk gown, that was golden colored. At least it was a favorite color. But, a silk gown? This was a rapist thing. Forgetting who was in the room with me, I double checked for undergarments. Oh...relief.

"I guess. Am I dead?" I looked straight ahead at Orange Eyes. He was sat in a big red chair, across from the edge of my bed.

"No," his voice made me melt again. "I saved you from that accident."

I folded my arms. "Did I wanna be saved?" I asked him. "No! I _wanted_ to die!"

"You don't," he said. "You were just...overwhelmed."

I snorted, "Whatever, guy," I stared.

He seemed to smile, "But I have you now," he said. "You don't have to worry anymore."

"Worry?" I repeated, ignoring the first part of his statement.

"Your sister, and her father," he said. "Are safe now, at home."

I blinked, "Adena and Nick?"

"Yes," he said.

"How-? Did you take them?" I demanded.

"Well...sort of. But they are home, safe." he assured.

"...what about Alice? Jack?" I asked.

"I am not sure," he said simply, breaking my heart.

I looked down, arms still folded. "...what's your name?" I looked up. "I'm tired of thinking just Orange Eyes."

He smiled deeply, and I melted again. "My name is Teivel." he introduced.

"Teivel?" I repeated. "Tay-vell?" I pronounced.

"Yes, Tay-vell," he confirmed.

I shifted over to the side edge of the bed, feeling exposed from lack of clothing. "Where are my clothes?"

"Gone," he said.

I tensed, "Why? Eh...doesn't matter," I got off the bed. "Well, Teivel, I'm not gonna say thanks for saving me. So I'm just gonna go now." I was at the door know, but the knob wouldn't budge. "Uh-?"

"I want you to stay," Teivel said. "Why do you want to leave?" he asked. "You wanted it all to be over with. You were done. Why go back out there, to the world you hate?"

I faced him, "I-I—, I was just..._overwhelmed_." I used his word. "I can think pretty crazy sometimes."

The knob wouldn't budge.

"The fuck?" I tried to turn it. "Unlock the door." I said.

_"No."_

Facing him again, I glared. "Open the door," I ordered. Teivel only stared. "Please," I begged. "I wanna go..."

"I don't want you to," he argued. "I have you now, and you're not leaving."

"So what, I'm your _prisoner_?" I scoffed.

"...you don't have to say that in a bad way," Teivel said. "You don't remember? You've wanted this as well."

"Remember _what_?" I asked. "I've never seen you before, minus the MI and in the future and the mall..."

Teivel looked hurt. "You don't remember?" he suddenly appeared in front of me. His hands grasped my arms.

"Let go!" I tried to yank away, but he was too strong.

"Please remember," he begged.

"Let go! Remember what?" I demanded.

He looked hard at me, eyes on fire. "What we had..."

* * *

Little Miss Golden. Damon had been spot on. Golden curls, golden eyes. No wonder why I liked the color so much.

I was still a bit afraid of the angels around me. They all had faces of animals, four each. I only had one face, not of an animal, but like a four year old human girl.

Still in the garden, I sat down in some grass, inhaling the smell of the flowers around me. It was nice. That was when the angel who took me from my father returned; Michael. _"Hello, Lynn."_ he greeted.

_"Hello."_ I greeted back.

_"I've found your vessel, but she's not yet born,"_ Michael announced. _"You will have to stay here, for a while."_ he explained.

_"Can't I stay here forever?"_ I asked. _"I like it here."_

_"I wish you could,"_ Michael admitted. _"But not everyone is happy that you are here."_

_"Why?"_ I asked.

_"Because of who you are."_ he said. _"You can stay only for now,"_ he turned around. _"Someone will be visiting you shortly."_ he said, before leaving.

I tilted my head, the curls hitting my face. Who would be visiting me? Castiel? I liked him. He was nice.

Some time passed, and I was still alone. Did Michael say a lie to me? No one was here, but me.

Then he came. Oh, he was beautiful! _"Hello, Lynn. It is a pleasure to meet you."_ he greeted. His eyes were fire orange, like the ones where I was born. His hair was orange too. What made me smile was that he only had one face, like myself. He looked like a human man.

_"What is your name?"_ I asked him.

_"It is Teivel,"_ he introduced. _"I was sent to watch over you, for the meanwhile."_ he explained.

_"Okay,"_ I said, _"Will you sit with me?"_

_"Yes,"_ Teivel sat next to me.

_"Why do we look different?"_ I asked him.

_"We are different because we were born this way,"_ Teivel explained. _"We were born angels."_

_"The other angels weren't born?"_ I asked.

_"No, they were created by their Father."_ Teivel said.

_"I see,"_ I said. _"I wish I was a larger size. I would like to embrace you."_ I sighed.

Teivel smiled. Then all of a sudden he was a size smaller, of like a teenage male. _"Is that better?"_ he asked.

_"Oh, it is,"_ I went over to embrace him. Warm, fuzzy feelings were running through me, emotions-?

_"Stop that!"_

Teivel and I looked to see some angels. _"Cut that out,"_ Zachariah bellowed. _"That is not allowed here."_

_"Why?"_ I asked.

_"Do not question us, Lucifer's daughter."_ another angel glared.

Before I knew it, I was pulled away from Teivel. _"Release me!"_ I cried.

* * *

I gasped then, returning to reality. "You remember?" Teivel asked.

Yanking myself away, I scowled. "So we had a Romeo and Juliet thing? That's lame. Let me go." I tried the door, but the knob was gone. "Goddamnit."

"I've told you," Teivel said. "You're not—"

"Going anywhere yeah I get it," I said. "Well, screw you. Go drink some poison."

That was when Teivel grabbed me and pinned me against the knobless door. "I don't wish to hurt you." he said.

Why couldn't I blast him back? Great, my batteries were drained here too?

"Stop touching me," I snarled, and he instantly let go. I turned around and started to pound and kick the door. "HELP ME! SOMEONE!"

Teivel sighed. "No one will find you."

"HELP ME PLEASE!" I screamed again. "CAS! JACKSON! SOMEONE!"

_"Do not say those names!"_ Teivel roared, making me turn to see him.

"What?" I asked.

"Do not say their names ever again." Teivel explained.

I smirked now. Maybe if I pissed him off enough, he'd either kill me or let me go.

"CASTIEL!" I faced the door. "JACKSON! HELP ME! GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

I sank to my knees, now defeated. Why did this guy want me so badly?

One thing was for sure...I wanted Jackson here, more than ever.

* * *

Laid in the bed now, under the covers, I stared at the bathroom door. It had a knob.

Teivel was back in his chair. "You should speak," he said. "Or everyday silence will be boring."

I narrowed my eyes. Everyday my ass. I was getting the hell out of here. I curled up now, feeling cold all of a sudden.

Don't tell a soul what I'm about to say. I did sleep with Sam one time—no, no, not like that. It was after we helped Martin at his hospital. See, the wraith made me hallucinate seeing Ellen, Jo, and Natalie. I had nightmares for days after that.

One of them was so bad that I woke up to see Sam shaking me. Too tired to make myself fall back asleep quickly, Sam offered to lay with me until I fell asleep again on my own. He was definitely in his own bed by the morning.

If Dean had saw...he never would of let us live it down.

Now Teivel was saying some crap about Cas...telling me he was working with Crowley. Ha! That prick? No way! Cas wouldn't do that!

"He knew Crowley took your sister, but chose not to tell you when he saw you."

I groaned, "Shut up. Cas wouldn't do that!"

"How well do you know him?" Teivel asked slyly.

Now I pondered this.

Cas was an angel of the Lord. He's the current leader of Heaven, with the help of Jasper for the army. Raphael is on his ass at the moment...very fond of Sam and Dean, and maybe Balthazar.

And...I loved the guy. I guess Lyra figured that out. If I ever decided to go back in time...I'd change the way I reacted when I met him.

Come on, a guy in a trench coat appears in your room at six in the morning? Claiming you're the spawn of Satan? How would _you_ react?

Him working with Crowley was a _lie_. Teivel was just screwing with my mind...and succeeding.

I sat up now, facing the angel. "Is it really true?"

He nodded, "Yes."

I gulped. "Why would he be working with Crowley?"

"At first it was for Raphael. Now, it's just about the souls." Teivel answered.

"The souls?" I tilted my head.

"Yes," Teivel said. "Crowley helped Castiel acquire a lot of souls, which he used to overpower Raphael, thus starting the war in Heaven." he explained.

My mouth dropped, "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Jesus," I rubbed my eyes. "This is crazy. I don't know if I can..."

Feeling a whoosh, Teivel was at my side on the bed. "That's why I want you stay here, with me," he reminded. "You won't have to worry anymore. About anything." he assured.

I sniffled, rubbing away oncoming tears. "Okay," I decided. "I'll stay..." I ignored Teivel's grin.


	61. Hello, Cruel World

_"Ma'am? Ma'am? Ma'am! She's going into cardiac arrest!"_

_"She suffered chest injuries?"_

_"Windshield glass pierced her chest. It's a miracle she's- her rates decreasing!"_

"Ooh," I managed to say. Where was I now? I was just with Teivel...right?

"Ma'am what's your name?" a male voice asked.

I strained my head left, towards his voice. "Leh..." I mumbled.

"I need you to squeeze my hand. Can you do that?" he asked, and I felt his hand grab my right one. Okay, now I knew I was being wheeled. "Please squeeze my hand." he begged. So I did. "That's good. Keep squeezing."

"What do we got?" another voice asked.

"Young female," the hand-man said. "Car accident. Collided with a semi, rolled into a ditch." he explained.

I remember that..."Jackson." I said clearly, starting to cry, the pain finally hitting me.

"What ma'am?"

"Jackson," I cried softly. "Where is he?"

"Was he with you in the car?"

"No..."

"We'll try and contact him as soon as we can. Can you tell us your name?" I felt my bed turn into a room.

"Lynn," I started to cough. "Am I gonna die?"

"We're gonna do what we can." the hand-man said.

* * *

I felt shattered. Completely.

Was my Teivel experience all a dream? Like a real-dream? Does that even exist? Who knows...I couldn't even pick up a phone.

Some young and cute dark haired doctor came in then.. "Hello Lynn," he greeted. "I'm Dr. Ryan. Are you feeling okay?"

"...You damn people told me my body _shattered_. Glass nearly sliced my heart. What the fuck do you think?"

Ryan frowned now. "I'm sorry," he said. "We're doing everything we can."

"I'm sure," I said. "I heal pretty fast. I'll be walking by tomorrow, the next day if that." I assured.

Now he blinked, "I don't think you'll—"

"Look man," I said. "You don't know me." I told him. "I heal pretty fast."

Now Ryan blinked. "That's what your report said the last time you were in the hospital. Healed at a very fast rate."

"You were there?" I asked.

"No, I read your records. You were...physically beaten-?" he hesitated.

Oooh. Coy and the demons. Right. "That sucked." I sighed, leaning my head into the pillow.

"Can I ask what happened?" Ryan asked.

"Demons," I said.

"Demons?" he repeated, taking a seat in a chair near my bed.

"Yeah. Demons, you know, jackasses. Wished my boyfriend saw them. He'd had whooped their asses." I laughed.

"Boyfriend? Is that the man you called out for when we brought you in?" Ryan asked.

"Huh? Oh, no. Did you find my phone in the crash? My powe—I really need to make some calls." I explained. Almost said my powers felt drained, or I'd had healed myself and went along my way.

"Yes. Right here." Dr. Ryan heaved a container at me.

"Thanks," I said, whipping out my phone, unharmed.

"You're welcome. I hope you recover just as quick. You sure can squeeze the life out of a man's hand." he teased.

"Oh, you're the hand I squeezed?" I realized. Explains why he sounded familiar. Opening my phone, I called Jack's house phone.

"I'll give you some privacy," Ryan offered, leaving the room.

_"Hello-?"_ oh my God, Teivel had been right. Nick was okay-?

"Nick? It's Lynn." I said.

_"Where are you?"_ he asked me.

"A hospital," I said. "Few minutes out of Pike Creek I think. Are you okay? Addy with you?"

_"Yeah,"_ he said. _"I'm really confused though."_

"On what?" I asked.

_"On what happened,"_ he said. _"I thought for sure they were going to kill me, and take Adena. But...then some guys came. They argued at each other, and then one left, and the other helped me and Adena get out."_

"Where were you?" I asked.

_"Not sure,"_ he said.

"The guys that helped you...one of them have orange eyes?" I asked, Teivel in my mind.

_"Yes. Orange. Shiny,"_ Nick remembered. _"The other guy's weren't shiny though."_

"What'd he look like?" I asked, cracking my neck.

_"Blue eyed. Golden hair. That guy who was always with you."_

I gasped, "Jackson?"

_"That's right, him."_ Nick confirmed. _"By the way Lynn...where is my brother?"_

I gulped. "When you were taken, they took Alice too," I told him. "Jack finally broke down and...left on his own to find her."

Silence. _"Goddamni,."_ I heard him say quietly, and then I heard crying. _"What hospital are you at?"_ he asked.

"One in Elsmere," I said.

_"I know it. We'll be there soon."_ Nick said.

I checked the clock. Well past midnight now. "Be careful," I advised. Hanging up, I sighed. Things are fucked.

_"Well, this is a surprise."_

Looking up I saw Lyra and Corey at the door. "How'd you know I was here?" I asked.

"Our new canine friend," Lyra looked down, and there was a dog—Lucky. "Went to your house, you weren't there." she explained.

"You know what he is?" I pointed at Lucky.

"Yes," Corey said. "Right away I could tell."

_"Lynn Angela, what on earth happened to you-?"_

"Grandma!" I shrieked, as she appeared in the room. "How'd you-?"

_"She rode the Demon Express."_

Now I nearly screamed. "Jackson!" I leaned forward, and regretted out. "Ouch."

He was at my side in an instant. He grasped my shoulders, "You're hurt." he realized, eyes flared now.

"Don't heal me yet. Tomorrow." I begged. Okay so, maybe I developed a crush on the cute Dr. Ryan. Now Jackson was wide-eyed. Oh _crap_, I don't want Ryan to die. "I didn't mean—"

"What did Teivel do to you?" Jackson asked with a growl.

I narrowed my eyes. "Can we talk later? Can't I be happy that you're here and okay?"

His face softened. "Yes." he agreed.

"Good. Now shut up." I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

Grandma walked around to the chair that Ryan sat in, and made herself comfortable. "I take it you stopped Eve?" she asked.

"Yeah," I confirmed. Should I tell her I saw mom? Her younger, _dead_ daughter? I don't know...Jackson sat on my bed, facing me. "Now," I started. "How did they let you in here? And the dog? Way past visiting hours."

Lyra winked, "Ya forget who we are?"

I shrugged, "Maybe..." I winked back.

* * *

Lyra and her nerd left a few minutes later. Grandma looked like she was gonna turn comatose if she didn't go to bed, so Jackson sent her back.

Now it was just me and him, until Nick got here.

He sat down on my bed again, placing his hands on my shoulders, and I felt myself snap back to normal. No more shatter.

"Thanks," I said. "Now to answer your question...Teivel didn't do anything to me. Made me promise to stay with him though."

I think I saw jealousy flash in Jackson. "What you experienced with him, _happened_. He turned back time, to right after your accident. Did he say anything?" he explained.

"Huh...oh he said a lot of things," I said. "Hates you, and Cas," I remembered. "He made me remember meeting him in Heaven," I added. "Then he said..." the words caught in my throat. "That Cas was working for Crowley."

Jackson's frozen face confirmed that Teivel was right after all.

"No," I said. "No," I started to cry. "How do you know?"

"He helped Crowley interrogate me," Jackson said. "They wouldn't let me go," now he looked stern. "I saw Alice."

I flinched closer to him. "When? Is she okay?"

His expression terrified me. "What Crowley is doing to her—"

_"What is he doing to her?"_ I demanded.

"He—" Jackson hesitated. "Experimenting," he said. "Since supernatural creatures are born faster than—"

"Wait, what did you say?" I asked.

"Crowley's pissed that Eve's dead. Now he's back to square one on opening Purgatory." he explained. "He's doing two things on Alice: threatening the creatures she makes to their alpha's, to reveal Purgatory. Or trying to see if the newborn creatures are 'born' knowing where it is."

"He...he's using Alice as a-? Like a surrogate-? Oh, my _god_." I covered my mouth, wanting to throw up. "Why her?"

"Just like Nephilim's, only so many human women are 'special' enough to have them. Only so many women can have...other babies. Alice is one of them, and I guess...Crowley didn't feel like taking the time to search for another candidate." Jackson explained.

"I'm going to kill him," I growled. "This is the last draw..." I suddenly felt Jackson squeeze my hand.

"When I saw her," he said. "She claimed to be fine. Crowley had told her that what she was doing would help keep everyone safe."

I wasn't thinking twice about 'pondering' that idea. This demon was going to die. Alice is my best friend, and hell, vessel.

That freaking demon was going to pay for this.

* * *

_You will carry on my legacy. _

Assuming I fell asleep, I opened my eyes to see the sun fighting to shine through, meaning it was morning. Jackson was in a chair now, staring out the window. "Morning." I managed to say. I remember Nick and Addy coming, making my night. I don't remember them leaving...must of fell asleep before hand.

My demon faced me, "Morning," he said back. "You can be discharged now, is that okay?"

"What did you do?" I asked deviously, and he tried to hide a smile. "Alright, time to go. We are gonna go see Phoenix first, before going home." I decided, slowly getting out of bed. "Where are my clothes?"

"Right here," Jackson grabbed them and handed them to me. "Phoenix?" he asked then.

"Lyra's sister," I said. "She was born yesterday. Turn around."

"Born already?" Jackson said in shock, looking back out the window.

"Yeah, I never really got to see her, she was in the nursery," I explained, ripping my white hospital wear off. "She's gonna be the prettiest little thing when she's older though." I remembered, putting my old clothes on. A shower was going to happen very soon.

"How do you know?" Jackson asked.

"Okay, you're good," I said, and he faced me again. "I saw her when I was in the future."

"Did you see me?" he asked me, really wanting to know.

I had to think. "No. I didn't. Corey either. I never had the chance to ask," I rolled my shoulders. "Let's go."

Signing papers from Dr. Ryan, we left. And I wondered who the hell's legacy I was going to carry on.


	62. Just Give Me A Sign

**Raleigh, North Carolina**

"Morning baby momma," I greeted upon entering the hospital room.

"Hey," Sarah greeted back with a grin. "Attached already?" she looked down at her baby girl, who was perfectly content.

"You know it," I confirmed. "Can I see her?"

"Yeah, go ahead," I went over and gently took her baby. "Careful."

"Yup," I said. I looked at my newborn cousin. "Hi Phoenix," I gushed. She opened her eyes from my voice, and they revealed to be a beautiful shade of bronze. "I love the name," I said to Sarah. "But...why?" I asked.

She smiled, brushing her light brown hair away. "Go over by the window."

I stepped over carefully, and saw it right away. I thought Phoenix's hair had been completely dark. But in the sun, red tinting was easily seen. "Born with it?" I gaped. Her hair was auburn-streaked in the future, but I had no idea it was natural.

"Yep," Sarah said. "Like a phoenix."

I smiled down. "It fits," I said. "Because if not for an actual one, she probably wouldn't be here."

"What now?" Sarah asked. "Actual one?"

"See," I started. "There was this bitch, Eve. As in the Eve from Adam and Eve. She was here...and pissed." I said. "Only the ashes of a phoenix could kill her."

"Like the bird itself?" Sarah asked, eyes wide.

"Err, uh, from what I was told, it was in human form." I explained.

"Oh," Sarah said. "So the ashes worked?"

I nodded. "Watched Eve die."

"That's good, I suppose," Sarah turned her attention. "Now who's this?"

"Jackson," he introduced, extending his hand to shake hers. "Jackson Blake."

"Basically he's my version of Lyra's Corey." I explained.

"Oooh, okay," Sarah said.

That was when the pain hit me. It was like someone electrocuted my brain for a snap second. "Ow."

Jackson was at my side. "What is it?"

I handed Phoenix back to Sarah. "You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah, fine..." I sat in a chair. "Just need to sit."

"What, are _you_ pregnant now?" Sarah asked in a joking manner.

"No, no," I said, closing my eyes, hand placed on my forehead. "I was just in a car accident. Aftermath pain or something." I explained.

Jackson was knelt. "We should get you home, so you can rest." he urged.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay," I agreed, getting up. "You'll be alright?"

"Yeah," Sarah said casually. "Hope you feel better."

"Thanks." I grimly smiled before we left the room.

* * *

**Pike Creek, Delaware**

In my room, well, me and Juliet's room, I kicked my shoes and socks off and ripped out my ponytail. Once in my bed, I looked at Jackson, who was moving my shoes away. "Jackson?"

"Yes?" he looked up. And it happened. I didn't Jackson's face. It wasn't his.

It was Colby's. My demon buddy from Hell. Who laid with me when I wanted. Who gave me _my_ Raffae. Instead of Jackson's golden tan hair, it was _his_ brown-blond with curls. Instead of light blue eyes, they were _his_ darker blue.

Now I knew I was hallucinating. "Will you lay with me?" I said it in the same tone, from the first time I asked Colby.

_Please don't say what he—_

"Sure."

Oh, no. That's what Colby said. Now I wanted to cry. "What's wrong?" Jackson asked. "Change your mind?"

"No," I said, moving back a little, against the wall. I watched him climb in quickly.

"You're upset," he noted. "I'll get up if you—"

"No," I said again. "Don't go," I felt him ease. "Use your magic to help me fall asleep."

I expected him to touch my shoulder or poke me, but he pulled a fast one by kissing my forehead. "Smooth..." I said, eyes closing.

"I know," he said, and I was long gone.

* * *

_"We meet again, Logan."_

Oh crap. I was in the hotel room again, wearing that golden gown. "Am I dreaming?"

"This time, yes," Teivel said. "I'm afraid it's the only way for me to speak to you." he said sadly.

"Aww, that's too freaking bad," I said sarcastically. "What, you're Kalona now? Coming at me in my dreams?"

"Who?" Teivel tilted his head.

"Google him," I growled. "He's a fallen angel from a series I read." I explained, crossing my arms. "I'd like to wake up now."

"Not yet," he said. "We need to talk."

I rolled my shiny eyes, "About what?" I stared up at the ceiling.

"You. Staying on task." he said.

"What are you talking about?" I sighed.

"Being focused. Sleeping with that demon won't help." he scowled.

"I'm not _sleeping_ with him, dumbass," I scowled back. "He's just laying with me, to help me sleep."

"I could do that," Teivel offered.

I snorted. "No, thanks, orange-eyes. You still creep me out in the end." I told him.

Now he sped over, now at my side. He leaned down to my ear. "You will do as expected." he assured.

"Whatever, dick," I glared, our faces not even an inch apart. "I'm still not thanking you for saving me."

Teivel grabbed the side of my head, my hair included, making me cry out. "Your sister or grandmother. Who do you care for more?"

"Huh?" I asked, trying to yank free.

"Be very careful, Logan." he said. "I'll do to them what I did to Ashby, if I have to." he threatened.

* * *

I flung up, fully awake now. Looking out my window, it was night. I slept all day-?

I wasn't planning on sleeping anymore. Afraid now, I wrapped my arms around my legs. What did Teivel do to Carmen? Kill her-?

And he was gonna hurt Natalie and grandma-?

"Hi Lynn."

Across the room, Juliet's small face looked over at me. "Hey, Jules." I greeted. "Back now?"

"Uh-huh," she said, rubbing her eyes.

"Did I wake you up?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "I can't sleep." she said.

I checked my digital clock. Way past midnight now. "Me neither," I agreed. "Wanna join me?"

Nodding, she jumped off her bed and tumbled over to mine, climbing up. I crawled over and moved the curtains, heaving the window open. "Ooh, lots of stars," I noted. "I heard that the stars were once angels."

Juliet seemed to agree. "Maybe one of them is my real daddy." she guessed.

"You never know," I told her.

"Sorry about your friend," Juliet said then.

"What friend?" I asked.

"Alice," she said.

"Oh. Thanks. I hope she's okay." I said.

"Me too." Juliet agreed.

I smiled at her, then gazed back out the window. Freaking Crowley has her...I'm gonna get him. But Alice is strong, she'll make it out.

If she survived _me_ being in her, _and_ getting tortured by Coy, she can survive Crowley...right?

Don't make me start thinking irrationally now.

"What's gonna happen?" Juliet asked then.

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

She shrugged. "I think something bad is coming."

"That doesn't surprise me," I sighed. "Where did Jackson go?" I asked.

_"I'm here,"_ his voice said from behind. He came forward. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, a little," I told him. I gazed back out the window. "Uh...don't judge me for this, guys..." I said then.

"Huh?" Juliet tilted her head.

I folded my hands together. "God?" I said out the window, up at the stars. "Lord? Um, Grandpa?" I tried. "I don't know if you're alive or not. Or even listening but...please...listen. I'm your grandkid, of your favorite, well, _ex_-favorite son? Right?" I fumbled.

"Well...hopefully you've been watching me. I've done my best to be good. Stuck with the Winchesters, when I could of joined my dad to rule the world. Guess I like the humans too much? Yeah...I still hope you're listening to me. This is the first, and probably the only time I'll ask for anything of you."

I closed my eyes for a moment. "Help us. Me, Alice, Jack, Sam, Dean, Bobby, Juliet, everyone." I begged. "We're in a situation...we need help. Or something. I wish you'd say something to me, in a dream. Like Teivel has." I felt Jackson shift from that.

"Help Cas too," I added. "If he's with Crowley...he needs help too. Do something? Or send someone...maybe you should send me a priest. Like Joshua, only a girl. Send someone. Send a sign. Please, Grandpa. Like Juliet said, I don't want anything bad to happen to us...or the world."

I opened my eyes. "Anything would be nice..." I concluded.


	63. Tomorrow We'll Rise So Let's Fight Today

**August 20, 2010**

I woke up feeling sick to my stomach. Throwing up made it worse. Sprawled on the bathroom floor, Jackson came to see what was taking me so long. "Lynn?" he panicked upon sight.

"Hey," I said groggily. "I don't feel so hot." I told him as he lifted me up. "Is my vessel dying again?" I asked. I went down to Hell because poor Danielle had been 'deteriorating', according to Cas.

Jackson carried me back in my room, setting me on my bed. "No, your vessel is fine." he assured.

"Angels don't just _get_ sick," I reminded. "What's wrong with me now?"

"I don't know." he said honestly.

* * *

I got served breakfast in bed. Bacon, bacon, bacon; yum, yum, greasy foods. Grandma made sure I ate nutritiously, by adding on cinnamon toast and eggs. That's okay.

I didn't feel any better, though.

Nearly done eating, Natalie ran in. "Um, the 'hundred sixty-four year old guy's here." she announced.

"Jasper?" I guessed.

"Yeah," she confirmed. I set my tray down and hopped out of bed, tumbling over. I followed her downstairs, where I saw Jasper run a hand through his long sandy brown hair.

"What's going on?" I asked, putting a hand over my stomach as it started to feel like it was getting ripped open.

Jasper's dark brown eyes flashed at me. "We got a problem," he said. "Castiel's associated with Crowley."

"Unfortunately. It's to help beat Raphael, right?" I said.

"Opening Purgatory won't help anything," Jasper hissed. "We have to stop him."

"Stop Cas? How so?" I asked, raising an eye.

"I think you know." Jasper said.

"...no. _No_ way." I disagreed.

"Wait," grandma said from behind. "Didn't...Balthazar, give him some kind of weapons? Does that make him powerful?" she asked.

_"Step away from them, Raphael. I have the weapons now, their power is with me. If you don't want to die tonight, back off."_

"I'm pretty sure Uncle Raph knows how to counter those by now," Jasper explained. "If Castiel and Crowley get those souls..." he almost shuddered.

My phone rang. "What the hell." it was a text, from Tabby, my prophet's mom. _'She had a vision. Your gonna wanna see her drawings'_

"Let's go find out what happens." I suggested.

* * *

**San Jose, California**

"Was it bad?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. It was..._horrible_." Tabby said.

"Where are the pictures?" I asked.

"In my room," eight-year old Anthony said from the stairs. "Come on."

Jasper and I followed him up, and into his room. Jade was asleep on his bed. "Is that normal?" Jasper asked.

"After she draws, she goes to sleep," Anthony explained. "There." he pointed at his floor. Four pictures were lay.

"Whoa," Jasper knelt down. "She drew these?" he asked in disbelief. "She's like a human camera." he awed, looking over at the sleeping girl.

"She probably is," I agreed, also kneeling. The first picture on the left was hella' weird. The oddest looking symbol I'd ever seen. Ignoring it, I glanced at the next picture. It was a building...I think. Looked like the Lincoln Memorial crossed with one of those buildings at cemeteries where they put the coffins in the walls.

Jade colored black all around the building. Did she see the place during a night-?

"Now that creeps me out." Jasper said quietly. I glanced at the third picture, and widened my eyes.

It was a row of angels, all with black wings. Jade didn't care for mouth designs, she just drew a straight line across each face, meaning they were all unhappy?

No. Not unhappy. Looking at the angels eyes, Jade slashed an X in each eye.

Meaning they were all _dead_.

"Who are they?" Jasper asked.

I gulped. "...I think it's us," I realized. "Look." I pointed at the first angel on the left. "Brown hair, brown eyes. Not exactly chocolate but...that's Lyra," I explained. "Braided hair, green eyes. That's me..." I was panicking now.

"My hair," Jasper pointed at the boy. He looked at the next angel. "Blond hair, brown eyes...Jamie?"

"No," I denied. _"No."_

"Raphael?" Jasper guessed at the next one. I could agree. The skin was brown for the girl-body. Aunty-Uncle Raphael was gonna die as well...?

"What the hell?" I asked. The last angel, I couldn't tell who it was. Brown eyed...but Jade drew the hair like 3D. There was no color. "No idea on the last one." I said.

"So that's it?" Jasper growled.

_"Yeah."_

We looked up to see Jade, her caramel eyes in a tired glance. "You're all gonna die." she announced.

I looked back at the first picture with the design. Two arrows were crossed together at their bottoms, a third arrow crossed straight across on their tops. On the right side was an odd number 3 with two swipes, the left side a number 1. On the bottom looked like an ass with whiskers, I shit you not. Three pitchfork like things were there too.

Jasper was looking at the fourth picture as I held the design one up. "What is this?"

"I don't know." Jade said.

"You drew it! What is it?" I yelled.

"I don't know! I only saw it! It was made from blood." she explained.

"I'm gonna say Castiel's got a part in this," Jasper assumed. He held up the fourth picture. It was a face-shot of Cas, who didn't look in his right mind. Kind of crazy. The picture was drawn as if it was a police sketch, very nicely done. Human camera. "It's like a Jesus portrait." Jasper noted.

"So, what?" I asked. "Cas gets the souls and then _kills_ us all?" I theorized. "Why?"

Jasper actually smiled. "Because he knows us Archangel kids can kick the shit out of him all together." he explained.

"We can?" I asked.

"Yeah. If me, you, Lyra and Jamie confront him...we can stop him." he assured.

I gulped again. Taking down Cas-? "Maybe that's what kills us," I said. "Teaming up...against Cas? That's just walking right into the Prophecy." I explained.

Now Jasper huffed. "What do we do then, damnit?"

I stood up, taking the pictures. "I've got some talking to do."

* * *

Downstairs, Tabby ushered Anthony into the kitchen as I sat on the couch, crossing my legs, closing my eyes.

_Dad? Say something._

_What is it?_

_My Prophet saw me die. What do I do?_

_She saw you die?_

_Yeah._

_That will not happen,_ Lucifer assured. _You are smart. You'll find a way to avoid it._

_I thought once a Prophet saw something, you couldn't change it._

_It was written that Michael and I fought. What happened?_

I tried not to smile._ Me and the Winchesters happened._

_Exactly, you will find a way, Lynn. You will not die._

_So is Jasper right? We form an army?_

_If that's what you want._

I opened my eyes to see Jasper. "What's Uncle Luci-Lou have to say?" he asked.

"We group up and fight," I announced.

He grinned. "I told ya,"

I took out my phone, and called gold-eyes Abby. The more people the better.

_"Hallo?"_ she chimed.

"Hi Abby," I greeted. "It's Lynn. Are you up for a fight?"

_"Butt-kicking? Hecks yeah! Who are we kicking?"_

"A tough angel," I told her.

_"Ooh, I'm so scared. Where ya at? I'll come meet'cha,"_ Abby suggested. So I gave her the address. _"Coolio, see ya in a bit."_ she said, hanging up.

I hung up. "I'll get Jamie," I decided. "Wait here for Abby, she's a uh...Nephilim, right?" I remembered, and he nodded. "She's a red head, you'll fill her in?"

"Got it," he said. "I'm getting Lyra and her nerd afterwards?"

"Yeah," I confirmed. "See ya," then I stopped. "Wait," I said. "Don't bring Corey here."

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Just something I was told," I said. "If my Prophet's in the same room as a demon, I'm gonna react violently."

"Natural reaction," Jasper confirmed. "You'll protect your Proph at all costs."

I nodded. From what Dean told me months ago, Chuck and my mother, Lilith, were put in the same room, and I think it was Raphael who touched down for a moment.

"Can we meet at Lyra's? Think Sarah wouldn't mind?" I suggested.

"Don't think she would. See you there, then." Jasper said, then disappearing.

I went into the kitchen. "Stay safe." I said to Tabby and Anthony.

"You too..." Tabby said quietly.

I teleported upstairs, where Jade was. "You gonna be alright?" I asked.

She nodded. "I don't want you to die."

"I'm not going to," I told her. I took out the Cas portrait. "Did you see him kill me?"

Jade shook her head. "I only saw the wings."

"Okay. Okay," I put the picture away. "See you soon, _alive_." I smiled before taking off.

Well...here we go again. First it was 'Save Adena', then 'Hideout Infiltration', then 'Save Angela and the Others', and then 'Kill Mother of All Eve'.

Now...it was 'Stop Cas'. Time for another freaking _plan_.

* * *

**So besides Raphael & the mystery angel, Lynn, Lyra, Jamie & Jasper are gonna die-? Will the Prophecy happen?  
**


	64. Whatever The Case May Be

**Madison, Wisconsin**

After knocking, Annalise Ember opened the door. "Hello," she said. "I remember you," she gaped. "You came to take Jamie away-?"

"I'm here to do it again," I confirmed. "Is he here?"

She shook her head. "He went to a party."

"Where?" I asked.

"I could walk you there?" she offered.

Now I smiled. "Sure."

After getting her purse and keys, she locked her door, and we made our way down the street.

Before I "remembered" Hell, I forgot most of it after I got out, specifically the memories of Jamie that Michael showed me. I wouldn't have called Annalise annoying the first time I met her if I remembered. I wished that she'd been _my_ mom, even though she was a hard on Catholic more than Grandma is.

Before Jamie became a snot, Annalise spoiled and loved him to death. Did everything a mom could...and then snap, Jamie changed.

What if I had been a boy? Ha...Jackson would be Jackie. My name would be Flynn...I'd shoot myself.

"What's happening now?" Annalise asked as we were walking.

I rubbed an eye. "Ass kicking to do." I said in simple matters.

"Oh..." she sighed. "Jamie will be the one to do it."

"Yup," I agreed. "He tell you anything about me?" I asked.

"Who are you?" she asked back.

"Oh. Lynn." I introduced.

"I see..." she awed. "Lucifer's child."

"And kind of proud of it." I admitted. "I inherited his rebellion-issues."

She didn't look afraid. "Is this...fighting, for the greater good?" she asked.

"Yeah. The asses we're kicking are trying to open Purgatory." I told her.

She gasped now. "It's real?"

"Sure enough. So's Eve." I added. "She was a bitch."

"Was a-?" Annalise repeated. "She was here?"

I nodded. "Kicked her ass."

* * *

I didn't realized it was the afternoon now. Reaching the party house, I clogged my nose. "Could smell this crack den a mile away."

"_Drugs?_" Annalise said with horror. "Jamie's-?"

"Believe me Annalise, I will personally hurt him if he's doing anything." I promised her. "Stay here." I went up the porch steps.

Entering the house, music was booming. Teenagers were everywhere, drinks in hand. I saw cigarettes and yeah, weed. Nice.

No, not really.

I searched the living room, no Jamie. "Hey," a girl with a needle called. "Come here."

Experimenting, I went over and sat with the brunette with the needle. "What?" I asked.

"Want some?" a boy next to her held out white cubes with blue filling.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, baby." the boy cheesed, downing the cubes. LSD.

Wow.

I focused on the girl. "Do you know if Jamie Ember is here?"

She blinked. "Jama' who?"

"Jay-mee Em-burr," I pronounced.

"The hawt blond?" she realized. "Basement..."

"Sure you don't want some?" LSD boy asked again.

"No," I told him. "Thanks." I told her. Getting up, I went towards the back, where a door leading to a basement was opened. Going downstairs, I was grossed out.

Teens these days...damn shame.

* * *

Annalise stood on the sidewalk, when a tall man appeared in front of her. He was golden tan haired, and blue eyed. She remembered him from the day the girl and the others took Jamie.

"Mrs. Ember," he said. "Where is Lynn?"

Annalise pointed inside the house. "She went to get Jamie..."

"Thank you." the demon said, running like a man up the stairs and inside.

He looked around, not seeing her. "Hey hottie," he turned around to see a brunette with a needle. "You looking for the girl?"

Jackson went over. "Girl?"

"Yeah...green eyes, hella' shiny," she described. "_Bad_ ass contacts or something."

"Hey dude, want some?" the LSD boy offered cubes.

Jackson ignored him. "Where did she go?"

"Ah...basement. She your sister or something?" the girl said.

"She is my _life_," Jackson stated seriously, then turning for the basement door.

* * *

This was the biggest basement ever. A dungeon.

Passing a couple making out, I felt a hand grab mine. "Hey pretty lady."

Facing the guy, he looked about nineteen. "Let go of me," I ordered. "I will _break_ your hand."

"How 'bout I break you, instead?" he asked. Now I sighed. I warned him. I put my free hand on his, and crushed it. "OW!" he screamed, falling back.

"Told you—" I started, but someone grabbed my waist from behind. "Mother—" I started again. That's when I saw Jackson appear, taking the guy's hands off me, and ripping them up, breaking the arms. The guy screamed bloody murder, and Jackson pushed him down.

I pressed myself against my demon. "Holy shit." I gaped, grabbing the sides of Jackson's black shirt.

"Daaaaamn," a guy totally spaced out said.

"Guys?" we looked over to see Jamie and a black haired girl with him. "What are you doing here?"

I didn't let go of Jackson. "We have ass kicking to do. You in?"

He processed this. "I'm game." he agreed.

"Good. Your mom's outside," I said.

He groaned, "Great." he ran a hand through his lion-like hair. He and the girl went for the stairs.

Still not wanting to let go, I asked, "Can I hold your hand?"

Jackson smiled, and took my right hand. "Lead the way."

"Will do, Prince Charming." I teased, following Jamie upstairs.

Outside, Annalise looked relieved. "Jamie! Don't _ever_ go to one of these parties again!" she scolded.

"Sorry," the black haired girl said. "I made him come."

"Well, Amber, you should know better." Annalise scowled. Amber? Oh, the first Jamie-vision I had...when he killed the demon, Amber was the girl who was writing on the heart paper...

"Jamie, we gotta go..." I told him.

"Alright," he kissed Amber quickly. "I'll see you later."

She nodded, and Annalise spoke up. "Please be careful."

"Bye, Mom." Jamie said sincerely. Using my free hand, I poked him.

* * *

**Raleigh, North Carolina**

"Quiet," Sarah said as she came down the stairs. "Just put Nixxy for her nap."

Jackson and Corey were greeting each other. "Hi, Lynn." gold-eyes Abby said to me.

"What's up." I said, sitting on the couch. "We got a plan?" I asked. Then my phone rang. "Ugh. Hello?" I answered.

_"Hey, are you with your panty-bunch?"_ Dean asked. _"He ever come back?"_

"Yeah...why?" I asked back.

"_Does he know where Crowley is?"_

"No," I told him. "Gotta go. Busy making a plan."

_"For what?"_

Tell Dean how I'm gonna 'stop' Cas? No.

I threw a suggestion at Jasper. "We are _not_ calling that ponce," he scowled.

"He and his sidekick can help," I reassured.

"Don't care," Jasper folded his arms.

"His name's Balthasar?" Sarah asked.

"Baltha_z_ar. Not like Romeo and Juliet." I corrected.

"I don't like him. He stole the weapons." Jasper reminded.

"Well, he doesn't really like you either." I snapped.

Jasper stared. "How would you know?"

_Oh, because his son believes you're his dad... _I thought angrily. Jackson read my thoughts, and went wide-eyed. Corey glanced at him with confusion. "Maybe because of Keri."

"Keri?" Jasper repeated. "She's got nothing to do with it."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm still gonna ask him for help."

Jasper glared. "Not when I'm around. Are we good otherwise?"

Jamie was cracking his neck. "When do we start?" he asked.

"Soon as we find out where Crowley's new hideout is." I told him.

"You know..." Jasper said. "Crowley may have helped, but it's Castiel's fault for starting the hell in heaven, making me work my ass off." he realized.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It was after you and the vessels stopped Armageddon," Jasper said. "Castiel came back upstairs, and everyone was in shock since he apparently died."

Remembering when Lucifer-in-Sam made Cas explode, I winced a little.

"When he returned, me and some of the other top angels, and Rachel, think you met her? confronted him. They made me wear a damn suit...but what he said totally screwed up their minds." Jasper explained.

_"You're alive?" Rachel asked._

_"Yes," Jasper saw him smile._

_"Castiel, we saw Lucifer **destroy** you." Rachel had reminded._

_"I came back," he held out his arms._

_"But, Lucifer-? Michael-?" Rachel asked._

_"They're gone," Castiel said, stepping forward._

_"It was God, wasn't it?" Rachel assumed happily._

_"No. It was Lucifer's daughter and the Winchesters." Castiel corrected._

_Now Jasper's interest peaked. He hadn't the chance to meet Luci-Lou's kid yet...Lynn Logan, the kid had to be a right nut, from what everyone spoke of her.  
_

_"You beat the Archangels," Rachel said then. "God brought you back, he chose you. To lead us." she explained._

_"No! No one leads us anymore," Castiel argued. "We're free to make our own choices and fates."_

_Rachel looked at Jasper with despair, and then back to Castiel. "What does God want?" she asked._

_"He wants us to have freedom." Castiel said expressively._

_Rachel looked confused. "What does he want us to do with it?"_

"He didn't give her an answer?" I asked.

"No," Jasper was looking down. "After that, the crap with Raphael started. When I see this guy, I'm knocking him into next week." he growled.

"Castiel..." Sarah finally said. "The one who tried to-?" she looked at her daughter. Lyra nodded.

I checked the time on my watch. "Dinnertime," I announced. "What do you all want? I'll go grab it." I offered.

After getting their orders, I took off. Jackson came, naturally. "Will it work? Can we stop Cas?" I asked him.

"I hope so," he admitted, then caught my glance. "You don't want to do this." he realized.

"Not one bit," I confirmed. "To Cas? No...I _can't_." I said sadly.

"Don't forget that he knows about Alice. He's probably helped use her." Jackson reminded.

I closed my eyes. "Just, _stop_," I begged. "Don't talk about it."

He frowned. "Okay." he stopped.

* * *

I tell ya, you think _I'm_ weird for my greasy food obsessions? My cousins are even _weirder_. Jasper, Lyra, and even Sarah—all wanted chocolate and sweets! Ha, I'm gonna be the 'mom' and make sure they eat their veggies. Jamie was now categorized as a 'health nut'. He wanted a weird kind of _salad_. Of all things!

So Jackson and I went to Culvers. By miracle, my black Buick had been fixed after my suicide attempt. So now I exited the driver seat, Jackson the passenger. "You're gonna eat something." I told him, pulling out my phone.

_"Lynn?"_ Natalie answered. _"Where are you? Grandma's been flipping out."_

"I'm at Culvers," I told her. "What do you guys want for dinner?"

_"Culvers? Um, hold on,"_ she cupped the phone and started yelling. _"Okay, I want..."_

Now nine orders memorized in my head, I went up to the counter. "Hi." I greeted.

"Hello," the lady greeted back. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah. But I'm ordering a lot, so bear with me." I told her.

"Okay," she smiled.

"I mean it. Like for ten people here, so..." I cleared my throat. "Start off with a side order of onion rings," for guess who? "With uh..ooh that looks good," I drooled. "With a bacon cheddar burger," hehe, I was gonna buy out the whole restaurant. "I'll have a small drink with that." order one, done.

To satisfy the Gabelets and Sarah, I got them chocolate shakes. Got them some meat foods too. Grandma and Jamie some kinda chicken salads. Juliet some lil' grilled cheese, Natalie the worlds largest burger, damn.

I thought about getting Nick something too, so I ordered him something random. So the cashier lady looked like she wanted to die. "Will that be all...?" she asked.

"Hmm..yeah," I pulled out a couple hundreds. "That'll be all."

* * *

After marking everything with a permanent marker, I deciphered whose food belonged to who. Going to Nick's first, he was surprised when I appeared in his living room, hands full of bags. "Hey Daddy-o," I greeted. "Hungry?"

His blue eyes were now wide. "I am, actually. Holy crap," he said. "That's a lot."

"Right?" I set down his bag. I spotted Adena laying on her blanket. "Addy," I soothed. "If ya don't like what I got you, then give me a holler." I explained.

"Okay—" he said, but we were already gone.

At Grandma's, I distributed their food. "Yum!" Juliet said, opening her grilled cheese. "Thank you, Lynn!"

"No problem," I said. "Everyone good?"

"Oh yes..." Grandma said excitedly, popping open her salad and coleslaw.

"Okay. Last round. See ya." I said with a huff, and we were gone.

* * *

Now at Sarah's, I flopped on the couch, exhausted, while Jackson gave out the food. Hell I was too tired to even eat now! But I forced myself up, grabbing my greasy goodness. That was when I spotted three little blonde heads, and a dark head, all running around.

"The Kindle quad is here?" I realized. Jasper's kids...well, three kids and a not-kid were wrestling each other.

"Yeah," Jasper confirmed. "Figured they'd wanna see Aunt Nixxy, so." he explained.

Wait, _three_ blondes? "Oi, Matthew?" I called out.

He poked up, "Yeah?" and I wanted to scream. The last time I saw him, his hair had been brown, light brown. Now it was _total_ golden blonde. Just like a certain...this was _so_ not good.

"What's with your hair?" I found myself asking.

Matthew shrugged. "I dunno."

Emily stopped wrestling, and she and Lucy were sat sucking the life out of juice boxes. Sophia was harassing her daddy for some of his chocolate shake. It must run in the family...I found myself suddenly laughing out loud.

"Blonde's legit," Jamie told me, scratching his lion hair.

I rolled my eyes, munching on my greasy rings. "So, just chilling for tonight?" I guessed. Then my phone rang. "Dean? I'm eating so could you just—"

_"Wait, Petty!"_ Dean rushed. _"Ask your panty-bunch if he knows a demon named Ellsworth."_

I tilted my head. "Ellsworth?" that was when Jackson and Corey whipped their heads at me.

"They found him?" Corey asked in shock. I put Dean on speaker, since he must of heard the demon.

_"We're on our way to where he's at,"_ he explained. _"Know anything about him?"_

"He's...like..." Corey hesitated.

"A dispatcher for Crowley," Jackson finished. "Informant."

_"Ah...that's what Red said. Guess it's true."_ Bobby entered the conversation.

"So you're closing in on Crowley?" I assumed.

_"Hope so,"_ Dean said. _"We'll let you know."_ he clicked.

"Find Crowley, find Castiel." Jasper reminded.

"The coat guy?" Matthew remembered.

Jasper stared. "How do you know him?"

"When I was with Juliet and Balthazar, he—" Matthew started.

_"What?"_

Oh shit...the day when Balthazar asked for Juliet for his 'Titanic adventure', and I led him to Keri's...he took Matthew too? Jasper was pissed now. _"That freaking ponce! I'm gonna kick his ass! Take my boy like that!"_ he disappeared.

"Uh-oh," Emily said to her sisters. "Daddy's mad."

"Mhm," Sophia agreed. "Now I get his shake." the four year old snagged his half-empty shake.

"Who exactly _is_ Balthazar?" Lyra asked.

"An angel who..." I had to remember what I was told. "Faked his death, stole some weapons from Heaven, and came here. Took a vessel in a not bad looking French guy," I admitted out loud. "He's the one Racquel works for."

Now Lyra understood. "Jasper hates the guy, literally." she told me.

"And I know the guy hates him just as much, back." I told her.

"Why?" Sarah asked, placing baby Phoenix on the couch. She put a pillow against her, and placed a bottle down so the baby could eat with no help. I hesitated, looking at Jackson. Do I tell them the truth? I glanced at Matthew. No...I can't. It's not my place to say it. If Keri wanted anyone else to know, she'd tell them.

But why'd she trust _me_ enough to tell me, of all people-? "To be honest, I don't think he likes any of us Arch kids." I lied. Unless he really didn't. He did call Lucifer Luci, so, maybe not.

"Then why'd you say he'd wanna help us?" Jamie asked.

"He doesn't want Raphael to rule anything as much as we do, much less letting out Lucifer and Michael to re-start the Apocalypse." I explained.

Emily looked at her brother. "Daddy fight Balta'zar?" she asked him.

"Things are gonna blow up," Matthew told her. Lyra rolled her eyes at that remark.

Sophia was nearly done with her claimed shake by then. Now I had a thought. "If your dad and Balthazar fought...who would win?" I asked.

"Balta'zar would win!" Emily said, just as Matthew said, "Balthazar would win."

All eyes were on them. "Balthazar would win?" I asked them.

Matthew nodded, "He's strong."

Lyra crossed her arms. "And Jasper's not? Is he not the army leader?"

Matthew shrugged, "Balthazar would win..." he assured.

* * *

Jasper returned about an odd fifteen minutes later. "I don't know how to summon the guy." he admitted.

"Keri doesn't know?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Freaking mad at her. Will one of ya take Em and Matty back?" he begged.

"I'll do it." I offered. "Okay kids, come to cousin Lynn." I called them over.

Jamie peered over to see that Emily had fallen asleep with Lucy. "That's kind of cute," he admitted. "Hey," he shook them. "Wake up," he pressed. Lucy's light blue eyes opened, and she was giggling. "What?" Jamie asked her. All of a sudden Lucy and Emily shot up, attacking Jamie. _"Wah!"_

Now that woke up Phoenix, but she wasn't crying. I moved the bottle away, and watched her stare up at me with big bronze eyes. "She fussing?" Sarah asked.

"Nah, she's chilling." I reassured. Lifting her up, I held her tightly, and was instantly reminded of Adena.

"How's Adena?" Lyra must of read me or something.

"Good," I said, giving Phoenix to Sarah. Then I looked at Matthew. "Ready to go home?" I asked them.

"Tired," Emily said, yawning.

"I'll bet," I went over to her, taking her hand. Matthew took Emily's hand, and I snapped my fingers.

* * *

**Felton, Delaware**

"Oh, scared me," Keri gasped, hand over her heart.

"Sorry." I said, releasing Emily's hand.

"Hi, Mommy!" she squealed. "Daddy was mad! Gonna beat up Balta'zar!"

Keri's thin eyes widened. "Oh, yeah?" then she saw her son. "Take her upstairs, please."

Matthew nodded, leading the two-year old up and away. "Least he's not blue eyed," I said. "It'd be _over_ with, then." I watched his golden head disappear.

"He does have blue eyes."

I looked at her. "What?"

Keri went for the stairs, "Matty!" she yelled up.

Seconds later, the boy bundled down. "What, Mom?" he asked her.

"Hold still." Keri knelt down to him. I watched with awe as she put her fingers on his eyes. With a pop, his _brown_ contacts came out, his face now revealing a pretty shade of blue.

"Oh, my God," I gaped. "You're kidding."

"When he was born, I told Jasper that it was because my dad's blue eyed, and maybe they'd change as he got older. Around his second birthday, I got the contacts." Keri explained.

"Why go through all this trouble?" I asked. "Why not just tell him the truth?"

"Before all this, Balthazar was rogue, right? Faked his death and all." Keri reminded. "If angels found out he was alive, with a _kid_, it'd cause trouble. More than there already is." she explained.

"What are you guys talking about?" Matthew asked us.

"Nothing sweetie, go back upstairs and get ready for bed." Keri hushed. Confused, Matthew turned and sprinted back up. "Thanks for bringing them." Keri said then.

"No problem," I told her, disappearing back to Sarah's.

_The storm was soon coming, I could feel it. Our plan wouldn't end well. It never does._


	65. Hear My Voice, And Just Believe

"Hey where did Abby go?" I asked.

"The red head Nephil?" Jasper remembered.

"Yeah," I said.

"Oh, I filled her in on the plan, then she left. Said she'd come back." he explained.

I rubbed my eyes now. "Okay. I'm gonna crash," I announced. "Later."

"See ya," Sarah said, heading up the stairs.

I locked arms with Jackson, and we were gone.

Now at grandma's, it was quiet. Everyone was sleeping. Lucky shot his head up, so I pat him. "It's okay." I told him. He licked me, and then relaxed.

We went upstairs, and into my room, also dark. Juliet was asleep in her little bed, on the right. I went and sat on my bed across the room, taking off my shoes and socks. Jackson looked like he didn't know what to do, simply standing in the darkness.

"Will you lay with me again?" I asked him, undoing my braid.

"Yes ma'am," he answered, sitting down next to me. "Should I take mine off too?" he asked.

"Take what off?" I asked him.

"My shoes," he said.

I stared down at his feet. "Well, yeah. You'll be more comfy."

"Okay," he lifted his leg up to take his shoe off. I glanced over out the window, up at the starry night. I stuck my phone in the charger, and welcomed myself into the darkness.

* * *

_I want your love and_  
_ I want your revenge_  
_ You and me could write a bad romance_  
_ Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

Lady Gaga-? Must be my phone. That song played when a number not saved to my contacts was calling.

It's a dirty little secret. I'm a Gaga _freak_. Love her...I never seem to have the time to meet her.

"Jackson?" I mumbled.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Could you answer..." I drifted off when I felt it again.

The sick feeling. Now I had to get up. "Yes. Hello?" I heard Jackson as I sat up.

I crawled past him, off the bed, and ran out to the bathroom, and emptied my stomach. It was worse this time, my lower body wanting to murder me.

"Yeah, she's—hold on. Lynn?" Jackson found me. "Lynn!" he set the phone down and knelt down.

I groaned, "It hurts..." I closed my eyes.

"Where?" Jackson asked seriously.

"Abdomen..." I managed to say.

Jackson placed his hands on my stomach, looking focused. Then the pain was gone. "Has it gone?" he asked.

I nodded, "Thanks..."

_"What's going on?"_ Natalie asked, poking her head in. "Holy crap! What happened?"

"She's not been feeling well, in the mornings." Jackson told her.

"Dang! Do you need some pepto bismol? There should be some in the mirror cupboard." Natalie suggested.

"Medicine doesn't work on me." I reminded her.

Her blue eyes appeared confused. "Oh. yeah..." she sighed. "That sucks. What can I do?"

I sat up, leaning against Jackson. "Is there food?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Bacon."

Ding-ding-ding. I grabbed my phone. "Who's this?" I asked, getting up.

_"Sam. You alright there?"_

"Yeah. Been getting some weird ass morning sickness." I told him, going downstairs. "What's up then?"

_"Well...we found Ellsworth's place. Only there's nothing here."_

"Nothing?" I repeated.

_"Yeah. Like, abandoned. Zip. Sound weird?"_

"A little, yeah," I sat at the table. "Morning, Grandma," I greeted, taking a plate with a lot of bacon. "Ugh! Eggs on my plate?" I spotted the scrambled eggs.

"It will make your hair shine. You'll eat them. You don't eat healthy enough." grandma scolded.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine," I stuck my fork in, and started eating. "Yeah Sam, sounds weird."

_"...well, when you're done eating, think you could come down here?"_ he asked.

"Sure thing, Sammy," I promised. "Text me the address." I hung up.

"Can I come?" Natalie asked, mouthful of toast.

"Ya," I agreed. "Where's Juliet?"

"She took Lucky out for another walk. She already loves the dog." Natalie laughed.

By herself-? Eh, she'll be fine. "Did she eat?" I asked.

"Yes," grandma said. "Will it be safe for Natalie to go wherever you are going to go?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I guess. Why you wanna go anyway?" I stared at my sister. She flushed, and I knew it. "You are totally crushing on the Winchesters."

"Even _you_ can't deny they're hot!" she exclaimed.

I shrugged, "Never really noticed," I admitted. "Had my eye on someone else..." I said quietly.

She narrowed her eyes. "Who?" she looked at Jackson.

I shook my head. "No point telling you." I went back to eating.

* * *

Ready to go, we did a shoulder connect. Natalie grabbed mine, and I grabbed Jackson's. "Be safe," grandma said. "I will keep an eye on Juliet."

"Thanks. See ya." I saluted, and we were gone.

Inside a living room now, I saw the boys and Bobby huddled, glancing at us. "_He_llo." Dean said.

"Hello," Natalie said cheerily. "This is a demon hideout? It looks normal!" she squeaked. Stepping up and past the boys, she started to inspect.

"What are you doing?" I asked the guys.

"I was just about to call for Cas." Sam announced.

Jackson and I tensed. "You sure you wanna do that?" I asked.

"Come _on_, Lynn." Dean said. "It's Cas! Think of all that he's done for us. And for _you_. He got to you before Lucifer did. If he didn't, you'd be in the Cage too, all evil." he explained.

I groaned. "Whatever! Call him then!"

Sam closed his eyes. "Castiel? ...it's important. We need to talk to you." he swayed back and forth, then opened his eyes. Nothing.

"Castiel, come on." Dean tried next. Fail.

They looked at me. "Are you serious?" I asked.

"Please," Dean begged.

I sighed. "Fine," I closed my eyes. "Cas? Cas? Don't piss me off. Get down here."

Nothing. Fail again. "Back to square one," Bobby said.

"What now?" Dean asked.

"Well we can call—" Bobby started, then stopped. Jackson suddenly ran forward.

A demon appeared, then was tackled by my demon. Another came, throwing Sam over a table, and another slammed Bobby.

Natalie was screaming. "Crowley says hi," the first demon said to Dean, who shoved back Jackson beforehand. Punched Dean a few times.

Me? I was standing there, in shock. I reacted when Natalie was thrown across the room. As I ran over, I saw a fluff of trench coat appear, grabbing Dean's demon.

Yeah, Cas. Ganked the demon. Reaching the one who threw Bobby and Natalie, I grabbed his head and smited him. Helping Natalie up, we watched Cas finish Sam's demon. Done.

Jackson was at my side. "You alright?"

"Yeah," I looked at my sister. She was pretty shaken up from that throw. Crowley had more to pay for now.

Bobby put his hat on. "I'm fine too, thanks." he said sarcastically.

Now we all regrouped. "Good to see you, Cas." Dean said.

"You alright?" Cas repeated Jackson.

"Yeah," Sam said. "Perfect timing."

"I come with news," Cas announced. "I believe that Crowley is alive."

Was he really lying? Or was Jackson lying the whole time, just to turn me against him? Over jealousy? You can't really read an angel.

As Bobby was saying sorry to Cas, I pat Natalie. "You wanna go home?" but she shook her head.

"It is a little absurd," Cas said. "Superman going to the dark side. I'm still just Castiel." he reassured.

For an _entire_ moment, I wanted to believe him. That he really was, Castiel. My "guardian" angel since that morning I met him. That he wasn't working with Crowley. That he didn't know anything about Alice.

Maybe he really didn't. Maybe he was still good. I chose to believe him, despite what Jackson said.


	66. Breathe Your Life Into Me

**San Jose, California**

The sun was setting. The waves on the beach were hitting the shore lightly, the wind mild.

On the back patio of the beach home, Jade and Anthony Munoz were sat, watching the waters. Their mother, Tabby, was inside making dinner.

"Wish we could see dad," Anthony sighed. "Why can't we ask mom if we can go live with him?" the eight year old asked.

"Because she'll say no," Jade reminded. "And she said that he'd freak out about me."

"About your visions?" Anthony realized, and his ten year old sister nodded. "Aw, man," he rubbed his steel-blue eyes. "I don't think he would freak out."

"I know. Mom only said it on purpose, because she hates him." Jade agreed, then she swung her feet. "That demon has to die." she changed the subject.

Anthony tilted his head. "Jackson?"

"No." Jade said.

"Corey?" Anthony guessed, and she nodded. "Why?"

"Because he no longer fits the puzzle piece." Jade explained. "He has to go."

"Don't talk like that," Anthony whined. "It scares me, and mom."

Jade shrugged. "I can't help it."

Anthony stared out to the water. "So Lynn is really gonna-?"

"Yeah," Jade confirmed. "And it will be too late to—" she stopped when she heard the patio door open.

Jade and Anthony turned to see Tabby advance on them with pure black eyes, a large steak knife in hand.

* * *

**Fountain, Colorado**

Waiting for the desktop computer to load up, I watched Juliet, and cousin Hali, surf through the movie collection for a movie they hopefully both liked.

The thirteen year old blonds, Natalie, and Cadence, went out for a walk in the cool aired-neighborhood. Grandma and Aunt Amy were in the kitchen, catching up on life. I think I heard them mention my 'parents', and my brother.

Thomas was on the couch, playing the 360, meaning the girls would have to watch their movie elsewhere.

"Is that _Left 4 Dead?_" I asked.

"The second one," Thomas corrected.

"Second one?" I repeated. "When the hell did they make a second one?" I asked.

"Like, last _year_," Thomas chucked the game case at me. It was similar to the first one, only it was a yellowish color.

"Dang," I said. "Any other games come out last year?" I asked, tossing the case back.

"_Halo Wars_ and ODST." he added. "_Modern Warfare 2_."

I nearly jolted. "Please tell me you have that Call of Duty game."

"Yeah," Thomas said. "The next one, Black Ops, comes out in November, I think." he announced.

"_Boo_ya," I cheered, seeing that the computer loaded. Clicking Mozilla Firefox, I waited again.

"I got this weird ass psychological game that Cadence wanted, _Alan Wake_." Thomas added, whacking some zombies with a frying pan.

A frying pan?

"Any good?" I asked.

"Must be," Thomas said. "She beat it in two days."

"Nice," I said, glad that _Yahoo!_ Was the homepage. After checking my mail, I took out my phone. Alice had showed me how to upload your phone pictures to Facebook, or what did teens call it? "Mobile pics"? I don't know...

Anyways...after logging on, I sighed as it said I had a ton of..."Notifications."

Then the friend requests. Let's see. Paul, Alice's boyfriend. Tim and Ciara, my texting friends. Wait now. Well I'll be. Holy crap, even Lyra and Sarah had one of these account things!

How popular _was_ this website?

Yeah, bad with technology and far behind on modern teen life...

Now for those pictures. Loading my phone, my first picture cracked me up.

It was when Dean and Sam dressed up for the good old west. I sent it to the upload address I saved, and went to the next one. It was me and Alice, from her birthday in July.

Major skin difference there. The pale angel, and her half Italian alternate vessel.

Betcha' didn't know Alice was Italian. Well, half I guess. Her mom came to America from Italy when she was a teenager.

Alice...I hope she was okay.

Sent the picture, I was on a roll. The next was one of me and Juliet, when we went to one of the fancy restaurants in Paris. That was going up.

What the hell? Alice must of sent me it from her phone. It was me and Chuck, from the Denver con. We were on the stage, microphone's in hand.

Chuck looked like _such_ a loser, haha.

Next was Lyra and Jasper on the picnic table, from our day at the beach. Lyra tried being modern by leaning her head towards her brother, doing the peace sign, grinning big.

Then it was the picture I took of Juliet on Jackson's shoulders, seconds before we met Keri. I had to smile at that.

I took a picture of my car? Hell, she looked great in the sun.

The next picture was really old. It was Cas, when he was Mr. Comatose, after we had went back in time. The last picture was from that whacky wax museum in Ohio, a snapshot of Sam and Gandhi.

Seeing all of the pictures up, I edited their captions, and changed my...my...what the hell was it called? Default? Profile Picture? To the one of Alice and I.

Head spinning, I signed off happily. Done with that complicated place.

That was when my head _really_ started to hurt, what the-?

All of a sudden my Prophet, Jade, flashed in my mind.

She was in danger.

My angel senses reacted, and I found myself teleporting away to where she was at.

* * *

**San Jose, California**

Appearing on a back patio porch, I saw...Tabby? with a knife raised at her kids, ready to strike. She was the demon.

Running over, I grabbed her wrist she had the knife with, and used my other hand to hit her face with my palm.

She stumbled back, and I watched with fear as she stabbed herself in the stomach. "Gonna kill me now?" she asked. "The bitch will die with me."

"It's called _I'll heal her_, dumb ass." I remarked.

She smirked, and then ran over and flew off the edge of the patio, onto the concrete deck ground, just near the sand.

_"Mom!"_ I heard Anthony cry.

"Get inside." I ordered. Teleporting down to the ground, Tabby got up.

"Stabbed, broken bones. If I don't get out of her soon, she'll die." she laughed.

"You bastard," I scowled. "What do you want?"

"Message from Crowley," she said. "Stop trying to find him, or he'll snap Alice's neck in half."

"Fuck you," I growled. _"Fuck you!"_ I rammed her down. After punching her uncontrollable, I ganked her.

After her face flashed, all remained was a lifeless body.

"Shit, Tabby!" I shrieked. I put my hand over her heart. "Come on," I begged. "Come _on_."

She wasn't breathing.

"Nonononono," I breathed. "Come on," I put my other hand on her. "Bring her back! COME ON!"

But I only knew how to heal. I had no idea how to bring someone back to life.

"Goddamnit," I cried, tears coming. "That fucking—" this was Crowley's fault.

He killed an innocent mother. 'Stop trying to find him'? _Hell, no!_

Hearing sniffs from far, I looked up to see Jade and Anthony on the patio, crying rivers.

Jade must not of seen this happen.

"She's dead?" Anthony realized.

Jade sobbed, _"She's dead!"_

I was about to say something, when I heard a huge breath of life.

Looking down, Tabby's milk chocolate eyes were wide, but small. "Tabby?" I gasped.

_"Mommy?"_ Anthony shrieked, flying down the stairs, Jade following.

"Don't move," I told Tabby, healing her stab wound. "You're gonna be okay."

"My...back..." she gasped.

"I know, you'll be fine," I promised. "Guys, we shouldn't move her." I told the kids. Pulling out my phone, the cops were called.

Knowing an ambulance was coming, I hung up. "Don't leave." Jade begged me.

"I won't," I promised.

"Mommy?" Anthony looked at his mother. "Is she hurt?"

"Demon made her land on her back. I'll heal her when she gets to the hospital, okay?" I told him. "Listen. I fixed the stab. They're gonna ask what happened," I put two fingers on Tabby's forehead. "All she'll remember is that she fell. And that's exactly what happened. Got it?"

The kids nodded. "Good," I praised.

"Do you still have my pictures?" Jade asked.

"Yeah," I confirmed. "Still have them. I'm not going to die, Jade."

She frowned. "You will. I saw it."

I blinked. "I guess we'll find out."

Anthony looked behind him, hearing sirens. "That was fast." I noted.

When the paramedics came in the backyard, with a stretcher, they lifted Tabby up, strapped her on, and led her back to the ambulance. When they put her in, the kids and I joined them in the back.

Then we left for the hospital in a zip.


	67. Emily Will Find A Better Place

So, I got zero sleep that night. Healed up Tabby. Brought her and the kids home. Went back to Cadence's, took everyone back to grandma's.

"Jackson?" I nearly yelled from downstairs, he was putting Juliet to bed.

"Yes?" he said, coming back down.

"I need a fix..." I muttered.

So after going vampire in the backyard, we came back in to see that Natalie was upstairs, door shut. Grandma and Lucky were in the kitchen.

"Come on, Lucky. Let's go for a walk." I told him, his tail wagging. Hitting the door, I let the cool, night air welcome me. Down the sidewalk, Lucky trotted by my side. I looked up at the crescent moon, shining.

_"Are you lost, child?"_

Lucky and I peered over to see a Reverend. We were already passing the church? We must be fast walkers.

"What do you mean?" I asked the guy, walking over to him.

"Your face," he said. "It is a look of emptiness. Like you have lost all hope." he explained.

"Maybe I have," I told him. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna keep walking."

"Of course, God bless you." he said.

I went off again. "Granddaddy God don't bless anyone." I muttered.

Before I knew it, the sun was rising. Lucky and I had walked all night.

Back at home, Lucky lapped at his water while I sat at the kitchen table. It must have been early, if grandma wasn't even up yet.

I laid my head down, and fell asleep before I even realized it.

* * *

**August 22, 2010  
Felton, Delaware**

After eating her breakfast, and taking a bath, two year old Emily Kindle joined her big brother in the backyard.

"Matty," Keri said when coming out. "Come here." she had his contacts.

"Ugh," the five year tumbled over. "Why do I got to wear these?" he asked.

"Because, you have to." Keri told him, opening the case.

"Is something wrong with my eyes?" Matthew asked.

"Nothing's wrong with them." Keri said.

"Are they ugly?" Matthew guessed.

"No, they're beautiful." Keri assured.

"Then why do I have to wear these stupid things?" Matthew demanded. "Why can't Dad know that I have blue eyes?"

Keri Mauter looked at her son. She had to tell him the truth. "Well, Matty..." she started, but stopped when she heard a whoosh.

A now _very_ happy Emily screeched, "Balta'zar!"

Keri and Matthew peered back to see the tall angel in black appear. "Hello, darling," he said to the smiling Emily.

Said girl now ran over to him. "You here again." she noted.

"That I am, sweetie." he told her.

"What _now_?" Keri asked, now annoyed.

Balthazar tilted his head. "Hello to you too," he said. "I was wondering if I could take these two off your hands for a bit."

"For what?" Keri asked.

"You see," the angel tensed. "I gained some news on a dear friend of mine, and I'm not sure if it was all bullshit or not, but I need to go find out." he told her.

"And why do you need them?" Keri glanced at her kids.

"To make a calm aura about myself." Balthazar said. "So when I _summon_, said dear friend of mine, he won't get the wrong idea, if the news I heard turns out to be true."

Keri curved her lips. "Fine," she looked at the kids. "Wanna go with Balthazar?"

Matthew grinned, "Yeah," he said.

"I go too?" Emily asked. The last time, she hadn't been allowed.

"Yes, darling, you too," Balthazar told her. "Put those bloody eye things away," he then ordered. "Jasper won't be coming around."

That made Matthew grin, "Please, Mom?"

Keri sighed in defeat. "Alright. You'll put 'em on when you get ba—" she cut off when he ran past her and towards the angel.

"Where are we going?" he asked, looking up at him.

"Oh, just somewhere nice," Balthazar told him, then looked at Keri. "Ciao."

"You watch them." she said sternly.

"Relax, I'd let nothing happen to them, even if it cost my life." the angel said seriously.

"Bye, Mommy," Emily waved.

"Bye, bye." Keri said, processing what Balthazar told her, as the trio disappeared.

* * *

"Pretty, pretty!" Emily gushed, upon seeing the large stream.

Matthew inspected the entire wooded area they were now in. The rush of water was loud, but didn't overpower the birds.

Emily took off her shoes, thankful she had shorts on, and made way down into the water.

"Be careful, darling," Balthazar warned. "I don't know how deep that water is."

Matthew's shoes were soon off as well, joining his sister in the water. "It's cold." he noted.

Balthazar had been smiling whilst watching them, but it faded when he heard the whoosh from behind.

"Cas, Cas, Cas," he said, arms crossed. "How good of you to come."

Matthew and Emily looked up to see who he was talking to, "Hi, Castiel." Matthew waved.

"Hello," the angel greeted. "Balthazar, why did you bring me here?" he then asked.

"Can I ask you something?" Balthazar said, turning to face him. "Are you working with the King of Hades?"

"Of course not," Cas lied.

Balthazar chuckled. "Always were a terrible liar. Alright, _why_ then?"

"It's means to an end," Cas said, avoiding his gaze.

"And what end is that?" Balthazar asked. "Snatch all the souls from Purgatory?"

"Win the war," Cas added.

"So I assume you'll be the vessel?" Balthazar guessed. "Suck up all those souls? All that _power?_" When Matthew heard him say 'pow-ah', he found himself giggling lightly.

"It's the only way," Cas reassured.

"Too much juice, Cassie. You'll most likely explode, taking a large chunk of the planet with you." Balthazar theorized.

Now hearing _explode_, and _planet_, Matthew gazed up over at them. Balthazar was tense, the boy could sense it.

"That won't happen." Cas assured.

"Oh sure, sure," Matthew heard him scoff. He refocused on his sister.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but I need to know. Are you with me or not?" Castiel asked deeply.

After a moment of silence, the French angel chuckled. "Ah, fine. In for a penny, in for a pound." he agreed.

Matthew stopped listening when Emily suddenly splashed him. "Haha!" she laughed. She peered over, seeing that the other angel had left. "Balta'zar!"

"Yes, sweetheart?" he returned to face them.

"Come in the water!" she requested.

"Oh, I don't know about that..." Balthazar declined.

"Please, please, please?" the toddler begged.

Matthew gazed over. "You chicken." he teased.

"Oh, alright, alright..." Balthazar finally agreed, making his way down to them.

* * *

Spending an entire day with two little kids, while also tracking down those humans Crowley took, Lisa and Ben, proved to be quite tiring for Balthazar.

When Emily needed to be changed, all Balthazar could do was make the diapers appear. Matthew did the work.

Wasn't it the _adult's_ job to change the babies? The angel could only watch the young angel boy get the task done.

He wanted to call him "son", really bad. But Keri would had slit his throat for that. And hearing Matthew and Emily talk about Jasper only made it worse.

But when he did manage to find those humans, he figured he'd take the kids back.

"Don't wanna go," Emily cried. "Wanna stay with Balta'zar."

Now the angel felt guilty. "Alright, you wanna go see a really tall man?" he offered.

"Mhm," Emily said, fighting sleepiness.

"Brilliant. Hang on tight." Balthazar teleported them into a dark room. The kids saw, indeed, a tall guy, making himself a drink.

"Drinking your feelings, Sam?" Balthazar asked him. "Thought that was your brother."

The man known as Sam, looked shocked at first. "Stressful times." he admitted.

"You' tall," Emily told him. "Do you got milk?"

"...milk?" Sam repeated. Emily shot out her sippy cup. "Oh, milk," Sam realized. He opened the fridge and took out a gallon, taking her cup. "A Steelers sippy cup, huh?"

"Yeah, Steelers are best," Emily chimed.

Sam smiled, filling up the cup while asking, "Who are these kids?"

"They're _children,_" Balthazar said. "What does it _look_ like?"

"Um, I dunno," Sam said, "Here you go."

"Thank you," Emily started to chug her cold drink.

"We need to talk, now." Balthazar stated.

"Why?" Sam asked.

Balthazar stepped forward. "Because, oh, I'm going to regret this, but, I am _officially_ on your team." he announced. "You bastards."

Now hearing 'bah-stards', Matthew yet again started to giggle.

* * *

"And we should believe you, _why_?" Dean asked.

Matthew and Emily were sat on the computer desk, whilst Sam was across them, leaning on the desk. "Would you believe I had some decency?" Balthazar asked, arms out.

"No," Sam said.

"Ah, that _hurts_," Balthazar moped, making Emily giggle through her drink cup. "Okay, you're right. It's survival. You see, I asked Cas some questions and I disliked his answers."

He went on, and Matthew didn't understand a single freaking word. Something about nuclear reactors. Then the angel said he was their double agent. When mentioning that he found some people, Dean perked up. "You found them?"

"Well, yes, but no, I can't get them for you," Balthazar announced. "Whole bloody building's angel proofed. Guess Crowley doesn't trust Cas." he explained.

"Get us as close as you can," Dean begged.

"Alright," the angel faced the kids, "Be back in a second."

When they all disappeared, Matthew noticed that his sister dozed off on his shoulder.

When Balthazar reappeared, he sighed. "Your mother's going to kill me for keeping you all day..." he said. "Let's go."

* * *

**Felton, Delaware**

"Hi, Mom," Matthew yawned after appearing in the living room.

Keri was glaring at Balthazar, but smiled. "Have a good time?"

"Bye, bye, Balta'zar," Emily said wearily.

"Goodbye darling, see you soon." Balthazar said back, and then he was gone.

"Yeah," Matthew said.

"Mommy, I had the best day ever," Emily Kindle managed to shred a grin upon her tired face. Keri Mauter wanted to roll her eyes, but didn't.


	68. Dying From These Exit Wounds

**Pike Creek, Delaware**

Just like the previous morning, guess who got sick again?

Yeah, you guessed it. Me.

Jackson sat with me on the couch afterwards, grandma making breakfast. "I'm not eating," I mumbled, laying down, my head on Jackson's leg. "Sleep." I was out before anyone could stop me.

Later, I awoke to my phone ringing, an AC/DC song playing.

Dean.

Somehow it had fallen to the floor. I lounged for it, "Ow. Hello..." I said groggily.

_"Lynn, I found Jack,"_

"What-?" I asked.

_"I found Jack."_ Dean repeated.

"Where?" I asked, looking over to see that it was night.

_"Honestly I don't know,"_ Dean said. _"Balthazar sent us here."_

"Is Jack okay-?"

_"Yeah,"_

I sighed, "What happened?" I asked.

* * *

_Earlier_

When Jack Walter woke up, he knew his hands were tied. He saw the people he met earlier—Lisa, and her son, Ben. They were tied too. All three of them to a large pillar pole.

Some men came down the stairs, joining the bald man in the room with them.

When then hearing crashing noises, the trio looked back up to see the bald guy go up, through the door.

More noises.

The other two went up to investigate. When one of the guys came back through the door, flying off the edge onto the ground, Jack looked to see Dean Winchester.

"Dean. Thank God." Lisa sighed.

"Gotta get you out of here," Dean cut their ties. "You guys alright?"

Jack nodded, too exhausted to speak. When they were free, all of a sudden Lisa took Dean's knife, and held it against Ben's throat.

Jack saw her eyes go black.

_The fuck-?_

Only half-conscious, Jack didn't react until Dean threw some kind of water on Lisa, making her release Ben.

When she recovered, she slammed Dean against the wall, his knife dropping.

Jack grabbed it, panic kicking in, he stood next to Ben. Dean began a chant in an odd language. Jack and Ben had _no_ idea.

Even after Lisa grabbed his throat, Dean continued it. Staggering back, Lisa stabbed herself.

_"Mom!"_ Ben shrieked, making Jack flinch.

"Exorcise me now? She's just a dead meat suit." Lisa said evilly.

With a grim face, Dean still continued the chant. Jack's blue eyes nearly popped, when seeing the black smoke come out of the lady.

What the _blue hell_ was that?

"Mom!" Ben said again, as Lisa fell, her eyes reopening.

"Put pressure on that." Dean moved her hands onto her wound. Putting his phone down, he made a call. "Sam? Where are you?" he asked into the phone. "We gotta get her out of here." he said.

"Yeah," Jack agreed, blowing his hair out of his face.

"Ben?" Dean saw the boy went into shock. "Ben!" he slapped him. "Pull it together, we gotta help your mom." he said. "Go over to the duffel bag, get the salt gun," he ordered. "I have to carry her out of here. Shoot anything that comes at us."

"But—" Ben gaped.

"Now! Go." Dean ordered. He lifted Lisa up bridal style. "Jack, you got the knife?"

"Yeah," he held it up.

"You want the gun?" Dean asked.

"No," Jack said. "I can hardly see. I'd be useless with it."

"Alright, come on," they made way up the stairs. "Ben. Keep your elbow in, gun tight to your shoulder, and watch for the kick." Dean explained.

A figure appeared. "Ben!" Dean yelled, evading.

Pulling the trigger, Ben shot the guy down, now in shock again.

He'd just freaking _killed_ someone!

"Ben, come on." Jack ushered.

"I—" Ben gaped again.

"It's okay, _hurry_. We can't let your mother die." Jack said.

_We can't let your mother die._

The memories of his wife's death from eleven years ago suddenly returning, Jack found himself teary eyed. "Come on." he and Ben followed Dean.

Now in an exterior room, they found Sam locked in a room. Jack took the gun from Ben, blasting a bullet in to bust the lock.

"Sam, we need a ride," Dean told him, panicked.

After starting up a stolen car, Ben got in the front, while Dean, Lisa and Jack took the back.

Terrified for Lisa, Dean pulled out his phone, and made another call.

_"...ow. Hello?"_ she sounded like she'd been sleeping.

"Lynn," Dean said, "I found Jack."

_"What-?"_

"I found Jack." Dean repeated.

_"Where?"_

"Honestly I don't know," Dean said. "Balthazar sent us here."

_"Is Jack okay-?"_

"Yeah,"

_"What happened?"_

"I'll tell you when we find a hospital, okay? I'll call you back."

_"Shit, okay."_ the angel hung up.

* * *

When directed to the hospital they went too, I arrived to see a crying Dean. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Dean said. Before I knew it, he pulled me into a hug. "You know we're like family, right?" he asked.

This was a serious moment. "Yeah Dean, I know." I hugged him back.

"Don't _ever_ go bad," he ordered. "You promise?"

"Yeah. I promise." I told him.

He put his hands on my shoulders. "Jack's over there." he nodded to a room.

"Okay," I stepped back, giving him a smile. Walking over, I entered the room, where I spotted the familiar longish haired man laid in bed. "Jack."

He looked up, "Hey," he said, coughing. "Good to see you." he said.

"Yeah. You too," I agreed.

"Do me a favor?" he said.

"Anything, Jack," I said.

"Get me something _legit_ to eat."

I laughed, "Will do." I left the room, going down the hall, towards the vending machines. Reaching them, I pulled out some dollar bills. Inserting the dollar, I pushed the buttons for the bag of Doritos.

It moved forward, and then froze.

"Damn it," I growled.

_"Sometimes, if you whack them, it'll come down."_

Gazing to my left, was a boy next to me, dark haired and brown eyed, in front of the water vending machine. He looked either my age, or at least a year younger. "Whack it?" I repeated, smacking the side of the snack machine.

The chips fell.

"Wow," I said, handing the boy a dollar. "Thanks for the tip."

He looked hesitant, but then took it. "Thanks." he said.

I knelt down to grab the chips, then stood up straight. "I'm Lynn," I held out my hand.

"Ben," he took my hand.

Hell this boy was cute. "Nice to meet you, Ben," I said. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"Oh, me and my mom got in a car accident." Ben explained.

"Ouch," I said. "I was in an accident a couple days ago," more like suicide attempt. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah. Why're you here?" he asked.

"Well..." I hesitated. "My friend got hurt, some kind of accident." I shrugged.

"Your friend okay?" Ben asked, full of concern.

"Yeah, yeah. If he's making me get him food, he's perfect." I joked, making him laugh.

"Well, nice to meet you, Lynn." Ben said.

"Yeah...you too, Ben." I said, watching him walk away.


	69. The Tragedy Of Castiel And Lynn

**And we even have a Balthazar. Yep, here we are. The darkest turn of the story, even darker than the recap of Lynn's trip to hell. Read at your own risk. 6.22 finale spoilers, with your usual slight AU.  
**

* * *

**August 23, 2010**

After tapping on the door, Jack had his arm around me for support. "Ain't I in switched places with my brother, now." he laughed weakly.

He was right. After the angels brought Nick back to life after the showdown in Detroit, I brought him back. Weak, but alive.

The door opened now. "Jack-?" Nick gasped.

"Bro," Jack grinned. He let go to hug him, so I slipped inside. Adena was lay on her blanket, like usual. Upon seeing me, she began her infamous sapphire eyed-stare.

"Hi baby," I knelt down to pick her up. "Getting so big..." now she smiled. I remembered seeing her in the future. For being evil, she was really pretty, just like Phoenix.

Who had been prettier-? Nah, they were both equally beautiful. Jack and Nick came in then. "Look Addy," I said. "Uncle Jack's here."

She cooed, as if she really did recognize her uncle. "Hi Adena," Jack said, then flopped on the couch, "Oh, damn." he sighed. Before long, he fell and was sprawled on the couch, ready for sleep.

"I'll take Addy for a while, so you can settle back in." I offered, lounging for her diaper bag.

"Okay, thank you." Nick said.

"Yep," Addy and I were gone. Now at grandma's, I spotted Natalie and Juliet in the living room, movie playing. Jackson was at my side instantly.

"Is Jack okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah," I said. "Are you guys watching Harry Potter?"

"You know it," Natalie confirmed.

I rolled my eyes, sitting on the couch, making Adena sit up in my lap. "Is the only guy I like in there?"

"What guy?" Natalie asked, eyes glued to the TV.

"Is it Ron?" Juliet guessed. "I like him. He's funny. So are his brothers."

"Not the ginger," I said. "The boy with the attitude. He has the same hair color as mom." I explained.

"Oh!" Natalie remembered. "Draco," she said. "He's such a snot."

"Is _not_," I argued. "He's awesome."

That was when suddenly, my head started to hurt like mad. I heard voices, Enochian voices.

I was...being _summoned_-?

Handing my sister to Jackson, I said, "Be back in a sec." then I was gone.

* * *

There was snow on the ground.

Where was I? I saw a bench, in between some trees. I had to be up in some mountains or something. Where else would it snow in August?

_"Hello, Lynn."_

"Cas?" I recognized the angel standing six feet away. "What's going on?"

"I want to talk to you," Cas said. "You are the only one who will listen."

"...Okay, go ahead. I'm gonna sit down, though." I said, seating myself on the bench.

Cas came over and sat next to me. "You know that I am your friend, right?" he asked.

I tilted my head. "Yeah, of course." I said.

"Do you believe in me?" he asked next.

What the hell was going on? Was it Serious Moments week, or what? "I do. You'll beat Raphael." I assured. "And we'll find Crowley, and kick the crap out of him."

That was when he looked uncomfortable. "I want you to join me."

My emerald eyes were wide. "What-?"

"Lynn, stand by me." Cas said. "Together, we can end the war. You're all I have left."

"End the-? How?" I asked.

"By opening Purgatory," he said. "All of those souls," he continued. "We can end the war with Raphael."

"Purgatory?" I repeated.

"Yes," Cas confirmed. "Crowley and I have found the way to open it."

I gasped, and stood up, backing away. "You're really _working_ with him-?" I got caught in my throat.

He frowned, "Please understand," he begged. "It was the only choice I had. Raphael was too powerful."

My eyes were twitching now. "Why didn't you _tell_ anyone-? Why didn't you tell _me-?_" I demanded.

"Because I knew you would react like this." Cas explained. "Lynn..._please_. I'm _still_ Cas. After everything I have done for you, the one time I ask you to help me..." his gaze deepened.

"Are you with me?"

My Eve hair blew slightly from the wind. All I did was _stare_ at Cas. Nothing else could be done, I couldn't speak. Join Cas-? Forget that I even made a plan with Jasper, Jamie, Lyra, and Abby-?

_"My name... is Castiel, and I need you to come with me, Lynn."_

_"This is Lynn Logan. She's...the daughter of Lucifer."_

_"You're much more powerful than regular angels, even me. Heaven's most terrifying weapon."_

_"Bobby's right. Tomorrow we hunt the Devil. This is our last night on Earth."_

_"I don't like this. It's my job to protect you."_

My lips curved into a smile. "I'm with you." I declared.

Cas looked as relieved as Edward did when Bella told him yes in _Eclipse_. "Thank you, Lynn." he said. "_Thank_ you."

"You're welcome." I said, now tense.

"Come with me, now." Cas said. "And you can free your alternate vessel."

"Alternate-? Alice?" I realized.

"Yes." he confirmed.

I stepped forward and gripped his arm, "Take me to her," I ordered. "Please." I said, not knowing at all that I was breaking my promise to Dean.

"Of course," Cas said, touching my forehead with two fingers.

* * *

**Bootback, Kansas**

Now in a...hospital slash warehouse slash something slash I don't know slash kind of large room, Cas sat a little on a table, looking nervous, but also sad.

_"Here we are, one Purgatory power shake...what the hell?"_

I immediately glared upon seeing the demon in the dark coat. "You _mother—_" I snarled. "Where's Alice?" I stepped towards him, but Cas grabbed my arm.

"No, Lynn. _Stop_." he ordered.

His hand firmly gripped on me, I stepped back and growled. "Why did you friggin' bring _her_ here?" Crowley asked, now pissed.

"I'm here to help you open Purgatory," I announced. "So we all have a happy ending."

"Yeah, right," Crowley doubted. "What's to stop you from _killing_ me?" he asked.

I crossed my arms. "Tell you what. Tell me where Alice is, and I won't hurt you." I offered.

The demon processed this. "Fine," he said. "Back there, one of the cells."

Blinking, I went for the door he motioned at. Down the hall of jail cells, I found Alice in one of the last ones on the left. "Alice!" I shrieked. She was laid on her back, eyes closed. "Alice." I said. I checked her pulse.

She was breathing. "Alice, get up. It's Lynn, I'm here." I told her. "Come on, Alice."

Alice didn't budge. "Come on, Alice! Wake up!" I yelled. I opened her eyelids, to see if her pupils were normal.

I shivered now. "Adelina," I said her real name. "Adelina, if you don't get up, I swear—"

_"Don't call me that..."_ her brown eyes opened. "I wanna be American, not Italian."

"Oh, Alice," I gasped. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm tired. And hungry. And thirsty," she said. "I don't think I've had anything for three days. Crowley is the worst kidnapper ever..." she managed to laugh, then I saw tears form. "I was a _mom_, Lynn."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "I know."

"He killed them all."

"What?" I asked.

"He, Crowley... used some kind of stuff, to make them age. He asked them if he knew where some girl named Eve was," she started. "And then he _killed_ them. My babies. _Right_ in front of me." She was crying now. "To watch something that came out of you, killed right in front of you—" she sobbed, and I pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I said.

Alice sniffed, "Is, is my dad and the others okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, they're fine. I'll send you home." I helped her up.

"Make him _pay_," Alice said. "Crowley...rip him a new one."

Not responding, I gave her a sad smile, placed my palm on her forehead, and sent her home. Then I disappeared back to Cas and Crowley.

"You have two options," Cas said. "You can flee, or you die." he threatened.

I couldn't see Crowley's face, since he faced Cas. "We made a pact," he reminded. "Even I don't break contracts like this!"

"You heard him, prick," I said from behind, though I wasn't too sure what just happened. "Flee, or die."

The demon faced me and said sternly, "I knew I should have taken your sister when she was born. You can't trust anyone these days..." then he fled.

Realizing what he said, I took out my phone and sent Natalie a text. _'If Jackson gave Adena back to Nick, make him go there and stay with them. This is urgent.'_ Putting my phone away, Cas had that look. "What?" I asked.

"We have a traitor." he realized.

"Traitor-?" I repeated. "Who?" I asked, but he didn't say anything.

* * *

Cas and I were sat on the table. I was looking at the jar of...blood. The blood would be used to make the Purgatory gate, if I'm correct.

Hearing a whoosh, I didn't look up just yet. "You rang, Cas? Oh, hello Miss Logan."

_Balthazar_ was the traitor-? I looked up at him. Oh _no_...

"We have a problem," Cas said. "Dean Winchester's on his way here." he announced.

"Really?" Balthazar said. "How'd he know where we were?"

"I don't know," Cas said. He stood up. "We have a Judas in our midst."

"Ah," Balthazar laughed. "_Holy_ hell. It's that bloody cherub, isn't it?" he guessed.

_No, it's you_, I said to myself, my face twisted. "I don't know," Cas said. "I need you to find out."

"Yes, of course." Balthazar said. "Are you alright, Castiel?"

"...First Sam and Dean, and now this. I'm doing my best in impossible circumstances. It's difficult to understand." Cas explained.

"Well..." Balthazar paused. "You've always got... little old me," he reminded. "And Miss Logan here..." he gestured at me.

That was when I saw Cas disappear, and then reappear behind Balthazar. Oh, _no_, no, no! If this French ponce was gonna _die_, it would be at the hands of Jasper. _Not_ Cas.

I stepped forward to _maybe_ prevent it, but someone else beat me to the punch. A fluff of long white hair appeared behind Balthazar, just as Cas rammed in with the Angel Blade.

It was Racquel.

Castiel recognized her. "Racquel-? ...why?"

She managed a smile, "Because that little boy needs his father, whether he knows it or not." she explained. Then she screamed as the pain came, her face flashing.

Lighting up the whole room, I didn't blink as I watched her hit the floor, her black wings imprinted in the ground.

That was when Balthazar fled. All of a sudden, Jade's picture made sense. The one of all the angels. The one with no colored, 3D hair. It meant that the hair was white. Racquel's hair.

She was the mystery angel who'd die. And she just did.

That was one angel down. Would the rest of us die too?

* * *

Remember the picture of the odd symbol Jade drew? Yeah, it was what you had to make with the blood for the Purgatory gate. Cas was examining a paper, with the chant to open the gate, while I placed down Jade's picture.

That was when I heard the screaming. Cas and I glanced up to see...black smoke? crack the large window above.

_"Never underestimate the King of Hell,"_ turning around, there stood Crowley. "Now, I think it's time to re-renegotiate our deal." he decided.

Cas teleported behind him, and palmed his forehead, to gank him. Nothing happened. "Sweaty hands..." Crowley noted.

"What the hell?" I asked aloud.

"I'm safe and sound under the wing of my new partner." Crowley explained. He nodded behind him, and I heard a whoosh.

"Hello...Castiel. Lynn." it was Aunty-Uncle Raphael.

"Shit," I said. "This is a new low, for both of you." I snorted.

"Desperate times, mate." Crowley said directly to me.

"Working with demons?" Cas asked his older brother-sister. "I thought that wasn't you."

"Heard _you_ were doing it," Raphael reminded. "Sounded like fun."

"You know, Castiel, you've said all sorts of mean things about Raphael." Crowley said. "I've found him...her...to be quite reasonable."

"Fool," Cas said. "Raphael will destroy you at the speed of thought."

Raphael clicked his-her tongue. "Castiel. You really think I would let you two open the door?" he-she glanced at me. "If anyone's going to be the new _God_, it's me." he-she decided.

"You have two options," Crowley said, then mocked, "_Flee_, or _die_." I would of laughed, if not given the circumstances.

I held the jar of blood tightly in my hands. "The blood, Lynn." Raphael ordered.

"Fuck you, auntie," I snarled.

_The blood you have is dog blood, _Cas said in my mind. _I have the real blood. _

Huh...? Eyes wide, I tossed the jar to Crowley just as Cas took my shoulder, teleporting us.

* * *

**Evergreen, Missouri**

"Wasn't this Crowley's previous hideout-?" I realized.

"Yes," Cas said. The real jar of blood in hand, he opened it, and began to make the Gate symbol.

Those sons of bitches were gonna get it now. "Are you ready?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, do it." I said.

"_Ianua, magna, Purgatorii_," Cas started the chant. My mouth fell a little when there was rumbling.

The symbol started to fade, as the chant went on. The rumbling too. When the Gate opened, I grabbed Cas' arm, so I wouldn't get sucked in.

_"Ianua, magna, aperta, tandem!"_ Cas finished, and the hole opened completely. I knew he was smiling now, and I wanted to.

There they all were. The _souls_. Dear God...all the _millions_ of...I was so drawn.

_"Hang on!"_ Cas yelled through the noise. He shot out his arms, hands extended. _"Here they come!"_

Seeing the millions and millions and millions of souls burst forward towards us, my grip on his arm tightened.

Then quickly, _very_ quickly, one by one, the millions of souls painfully went inside me, and inside Cas.

* * *

**..bet you weren't expecting that to happen. And like I'd let Balthazar die! I knew Racquel would serve a purpose in the future when I made her lmao! And theory: don't think Balthy really died in the finale. It didn't show his body/wings, so...fingers crossed.  
**


	70. A Loaded God Complex

Lyra Agate was knelt with her brother, Jasper. Behind them was Jamie. Lynn wasn't with them...

Jasper looked over to see a black car pull up. "That them?" he asked.

"Yeah. Hey," Lyra went over to the Impala. "Dean, Bobby."

"Hey," Dean greeted, exiting the car. "You brought your geek squad?"

"Yeah, this is Jasper," Lyra introduced. "And Jamie. We got another covering the back of the building, Abby." she explained.

"Where's Lynn?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Not answered any of our calls. She wasn't at her grandma's house, either." Lyra told him.

"Shit," Dean muttered. "I hope Cas didn't get to her."

"Oh hell no," Jasper snarled. "If he did, I'll kill that motherf—"

"Calm down, we don't know anything yet." Lyra told him.

Bobby was using binoculars. "I count a dozen mooks, probably more."

"Demons?" Dean guessed.

"Angels," Jasper corrected. He gazed over towards the building.

"How the hell are we gonna take out that many angels?" Dean asked.

"Besides us?" Jasper asked.

"We'll ninja our way in," Jamie finally said.

"Awesome," Dean said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Bobby said. "You hear that?"

Everyone turned around. "What is that?" Lyra asked. It was a repetitive _booming_, like thundering footsteps.

"T-Rex, maybe?" Dean guessed. Jasper scoffed at that.

"...holy mother of—" Bobby gaped. Looking in his direction, large mounds of demon smoke were coming their way.

"What the f-?" Jamie asked, his golden eyes wide.

"Get in the car!" Dean yelled. He and Bobby sprung in, "Lyra, guys, get out of here!" Dean yelled, but the Nephilim were in too much shock to hear them.

The smoke came in fast, slamming the Impala. As it flipped, the hood of the car smacked Lyra, and she hit the ground hard, knocked out cold.

_"LYRA!"_ Jasper yelled, bracing himself as the smoke tried to push him back.

When the demon smoke was gone, Jamie coughed, as Jasper went down to his sister. "Ly!" he hissed. "She's out. I didn't even...what happened?"

"The car hit her," Jamie told him, coughing again. "Guys?" he went over to the flipped Impala.

"Bobby-?" Dean choked. "Bobby-!" he cried. "We gotta go."

"Come on, man," Jamie grabbed Dean's arm, pulling him out. "You're good." he said, lounging for Bobby.

Dean watched the kid pull Bobby out. Who the hell _was_ the boy anyway-? Jamie. He remembered what Rufus and Lynn said to each other.

_"Hey devil kid. That boy in Madison alright?"_

_"Jamie-? Yeah."_

_"Who?"_

_"No one."_

Was this who they mentioned-? Dean didn't take the time to ask once Bobby was out. "What now?" Jasper demanded.

"Stay here with Lyra," Jamie ordered. "I'm going in with them."

"Okay. Be careful." Jasper watched them off. Once they were inside, he teleported to the back of the building. "Abby?" he called, and then stopped.

The gold-eyed angel was laid on the ground, eyes closed.

Black wings imprinted in the ground.

"Damnit..." Jasper muttered.

Inside, slowly opening the last door, Jamie could hear a man speaking a chant, in a foreign language. He, Bobby and Dean hit the stairs, glancing at each other.

Jamie saw Raphael, and forced himself to stop before giving them away.

Dean pulled out the Archangel's Blade, and ninja threw it at Raphael.

Jamie blinked wide when he-she caught it with his-her hand.

The Archangel and Demon both looked up to see the trio. Bored, Crowley whipped his hand, sending Jamie and Bobby flying down the stairs, then making Dean hit the wall, fall off the edge, land on the table, then to the floor.

"Bit busy, gentlemen," Crowley told them. "Be with you in a minute."

* * *

Jasper was sat, next to his out cold sister, when he heard footsteps from behind. Turning around, his dark brown eyes surveyed a man three inches at the _most_, taller than him, next to the flipped Impala, gun in hand.

Sam Winchester. "I'll be damned." Jasper realized.

Sam saw him, and aimed his gun. "Who are you?"

"Relax, we're Lynn's cousins." Jasper told him. "Your brother and Singer are inside. Might wanna hurry."

"Okay," Sam said. "Thanks." he made his way down to the building.

Jasper looked down, seeing Lyra's eyes move, but not yet open.

Inside, Crowley finished the chant, and nothing happened. "...maybe I said it wrong." he thought.

_"You said it perfectly."_

Jamie strained his head over to see a dude in a trenchcoat, empty jar in hand. A girl stood behind him. Lynn-? No.

It _was_ her. Jamie noted that she looked..._different_. Her expression was gone. No emotions.

"All you needed was this," the coated guy said, motioning at the jar, setting it down.

Jamie and the others got up by then, "You okay kid?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Jamie nodded. The coated guy looked at them for a moment, and then looked back.

"I see," Crowley said. "And we've been dealing with..." he tasted the blood from the wall. "Dog blood. Naturally."

Jamie saw how _terrified_ Raphael looked. Who was this guy-? One of the Archangels-? No, wait...Gabriel was dead. Michael and Lucifer were in a Cage. Dicks.

"Enough of these _games_, Castiel," Raphael said. "Give us the blood."

"You, look. Game's _over_," Crowley told him-her, "Jars _em_pty."

Jamie peered back at the jar. Empty...what the hell did that mean-?

* * *

I looked over at Dean and Bobby. They'd been hurt. I didn't care why. Jamie was in front of them, freaked look on his face.

He _should_ be scared.

"So, Castiel, Lynn. How'd your ritual go?" Crowley asked. "Better than ours, I'll bet."

Cas glanced at me, nodding. Why not show them what we could do?

We closed our eyes, making the power of the souls emanate from our bodies for a moment, making the whole room flash.

Much more powerful than an angel flash. Raphael and Jamie had to block their eyes.

After it faded, Cas had another look on his face. "You can't imagine what it's like," he said quietly. "They're all inside me."

"Millions and millions of souls," I added. Seeing my Aunty-Uncle look afraid amused me.

"Sounds sexy," Crowley said. "Exit stage Crowley..." he disappeared.

I would hunt him down later. He was going to _severely_ pay for all that he'd done.

"What's the matter, Raphael?" Cas asked. "Somebody clip your wings?"

"Castiel, please!" he-she begged. "You let the demon go, but not your _brother_?"

"We have plans for him," I spoke, holding up my hand. "On the other hand...this is for killing Gabriel."

Snapping my fingers, I watched the Archangel explode.

That was two down, for Jade's prophecy.

After a moment, Cas smiled a little. "So you see, we saved you." he said to the others.

"...sure did, Cas. Thanks guys." Dean told us.

"You doubted me, fought against me, but I was right all along." Cas said next.

"Okay, you were," Dean agreed. "We're sorry," he said. "Now let's defuse you guys, okay?" he suggested.

Cas tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"You guys are full of nuke," Dean told us. "It's not safe. Let's get those souls back where they belong."

"Oh I don't think so," I denied.

"They belong with us," Cas stated.

"No, it's scrambling with your brains!" Dean argued.

"I'm not finished. Raphael had many followers, who I must punish." Cas announced.

Then we stood there and listened to Dean. All I could hear was _bull_shit. Mumble jumble about being family, dying for each other, water under the bridge, and how he did not want to lose us.

Yeah, bullshit. All of it.

"You're saying that because I won." Cas realized. "You're afraid. You're not my family, Dean. I don't have any family." he told him.

My eyes narrowed over when I saw Sam appear, angel blade in hand, stabbing Cas in the back. Only it did nothing. He pulled it out, and set it down.

"Glad you could make it, Sam." I said to him.

"The angel blade won't work on me, because I'm not an angel anymore." Cas told him, then he faced Dean and the others. "I'm your new God. A better one." he declared.

Dean and Sam looked as terrified as Jamie and Bobby. "So, you will bow down, and profess your love onto me, your Lord," Cas explained. "Or I will destroy you."

Their fearful expressions were still amusing me. They _should_ be afraid.

Jade had been right all along. I _did_ die. Lynn Logan had died. I became something _new_. Something _powerful_.

Something better...


	71. The End Begins, Or Does It?

"What?" Dean finally said. "Cas? You're not making any sense. 'God'?"

"Yes," Cas said. "You prayed to my Father, and got nothing." he reminded.

I had my hands behind my back, agreeing. I prayed to my 'grandaddy', and got nothing.

"As your new God," Cas continued. "You will pray to me, and I _will_ listen. Unlike my Father."

"You're kidding," Sam said.

"I gave you the option to believe in me," Cas reminded. "And you chose not to. So now I will give you another choice. Bow down, or be killed."

Dean gripped his arm. "What if I said no? That I won't...'bow' to you?" he asked.

"Then I'm afraid you will be punished severely," Cas announced.

"You're not _God_," Jamie scowled. "If that guy's my grandad, then you're not Him."

"You're right, Jamie," Cas said to him. "I'm better than Him, now."

"Oh, really," Jamie smirked. Now he looked at me. "Lynn? Snap out if it, _now_."

I tilted my head. "I don't need to snap out of anything." I told him.

"Yes you do, damnit. You're gonna let these guys _die_ because they won't _bow_ down?" he looked at the others.

"I don't care about them," I announced. Sam's face twitched a little. "And I could care less about you."

"That's a lie," Jamie hissed. "You do care. Why'd you come 'collect' me when you did?" he asked.

"It was an order." I said.

"Uh-huh," Jamie laughed. He took a step forward, making me blink.

Another step, then another.

He went up and slapped me across the face.

_"Snap out of it!"_

Hand over my cheek, I recovered, and held out my other hand, power emanating from it. "Ugh!" I yelled. As the room lit up, everyone shielded their eyes as I blasted Jamie back against the far wall.

_"Run!"_ I heard Dean yell afterwards. As Sam passed Cas and I, Cas shot out his hand, a beam of light narrowly missing Sam as he leaped away to evade.

"Cas, damnit! Stop it!" Dean yelled.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore, Dean." Cas told him, blasting out another beam of light.

Bobby grabbed Jamie's arm, pulling him. "Now we're even." he managed to tell him.

"Let's go!" Sam yelled, halfway up the stairs, holding onto Dean, Bobby and Jamie close behind.

"You won't get away!" I bellowed, but I felt an arm grip me.

"Leave them," Cas said. "I'll deal with them later. I've got to go after Raphael's followers."

"Fine," I scowled. "I'm leaving."

* * *

Outside, Lyra was sat up, groaning from her head injury. "What happened?"

"Jamie said the car smacked you," Jasper told her.

"Ow...where is he?" Lyra asked.

"He's. . . . .holy shit," Jasper stood up upon seeing the quad running up. "You guys okay?"

"Get us out of here _now_." Dean ordered.

"Why? Where's-?" Jasper gaped.

"Now!" Jamie barked. "Lynn's gone _nuts_, get us away before she comes out here and_ kills_ us!"

"She what?" Lyra strained herself up.

"Okay," Jasper snapped his fingers.

Reappearing in Sarah's living room, Dean said, "What the hell?"

"Why here?" Jamie asked.

"Where else was I supposed to take you?" Jasper demanded.

"Not an obvious place like this!" Jamie yelled.

"Well so-rry for trying to. . . . ." Jasper said sarcastically.

_"Shut the hell up!"_

Everyone looked to see Sarah on the stairs. "Just put Nixxy to sleep again. She's woken up twice already. If she wakes up again..."

Dean sighed, collapsing on the couch before him. "Oh," Sam breathed. "Everyone okay?"

"That stupid demon sent me down the stairs," Jamie reminded. "And then I get blasted back with...Soul God power. I'm perfect."

"Soul God?" Lyra repeated.

Sarah stepped down into the living room now. "Your plan didn't work?"

"It didn't even _start_. We got ditched..." Jamie said, sitting on the floor. "You were right Jasper."

"About what?" he asked.

"That guy getting to Lynn. She's _nuts_." Jamie explained.

Bobby sighed. "Where are we?"

"Raleigh," Sarah told him. "I'm Sarah." she held out her hand.

"Bobby," he shook. "This is Sam and Dean Winchester." he introduced.

"We're screwed..." Dean said, eyes closed.

Jamie shook his head lightly in agreement. "Yep."

"What do you mean she's _nuts_?" Lyra asked.

Sarah headed for the kitchen. "Anyone want tea? I'll get a pot going." she offered, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll—I'll take one." Sam took up, waving his hand a little.

"Me too mom, thanks." Lyra added.

"Okay," Sarah flipped the switch, turning the stove on.

"She's nuts 'cause she put those souls in her." Jamie told them.

"Souls-?" Lyra repeated.

Dean opened his eyes and sighed. "It's a long story..."

* * *

Nearly a half an hour later, Lyra and Sam were now sat on the couch, drinking their tea. Jamie was still on the floor, Bobby next to Sam.

Dean had done his best to explain the souls ordeal to Lyra and Jasper.

"Fuckin' A," Jasper scowled. "I heard about that upstairs, but..."

"Good thing is, Raphael's dead." Jamie announced.

"For real?" Lyra asked, hearing her mother sigh in relief.

Jamie nodded. "Our favorite cousin smoked him."

"Cousin-?" Dean repeated. "I mean, I knew you," he looked at Lyra. "You guys too?" he looked back at Jamie and Jasper.

"Jas is my brother," Lyra told them. "Jamie's our cousin too."

"Jesus, Gabriel," Dean muttered. "Ain't he Heavens Playboy," he scowled. "So whose kid are you?" he asked Jamie.

"Does it matter?" Jamie asked back.

Dean pondered this. "No. Not really." he decided.

"What's next then?" Sarah asked finally. "I mean...what can you do?"

"Sit back and watch the world end?" Jamie suggested.

"Sounds nice, but no," Dean said. "We gotta figure out how to..."

"Kill 'em?" Jamie guessed. "Good luck with that."

"That's impossible," Sam said. "We just have to get the souls of out of them."

"And how we gonna do that?" Dean asked.

"Just like we always do," Bobby sniped. "We start out by researching."

"Research _God?_" Jamie realized. "Good luck."

_"Or...I could help you out."_

Everyone looked to see someone unfamiliar at the door- except for Jasper. "Teivel-?"

"Hello, Kindle," Teivel greeted.

"Whoa," Dean said. "Those are uh, nice, shiny, orange eyes you got there."

"Thanks, Winchester," Teivel said. "I guess..."

"What do you want?" Jasper asked.

"I want to help you help Logan." Teivel announced.

"Logan?" Sarah repeated quietly.

"Lynn's last name," Lyra whispered.

"Help us how?" Jasper folded his arms.

"Well...if my first idea doesn't work, then it would require going down to Hell." Teivel declared.


	72. Twin Melodious Rhythm

**Just a filler, but cute read. Turns out we have another version of Becky...yes, that annoying fan girl.**

* * *

**Fountain, Colorado**

"What are you doing up? It's almost midnight," Thomas Bryant scowled. "We have school tomorrow."

"So?" Cadence Bryant said back.

"So...why the hell you' in my room for?" Thomas demanded groggily. "I have to go fix cars all day tomorrow."

"The next _Supernatural_ book comes out at midnight at Wal*Mart!" Cadence explained. "I gotta get the first copy! When we went to the convention, Lynn and Carver Edlund signed a lot of the books!"

"You gotta be kidding," Thomas groaned, falling back on his bed. "You are ob_sessed_ with Edlund. You have problems."

"Do not!" the thirteen year old hissed. "He's just..._awesome_..." she sighed happily.

Thomas put a hand on his forehead. "Enough. Say that guy's name one more time...I will take your poster of him from your room and burn it."

"No way!" she gasped. "You're so mean!"

"Wait...didn't you take a picture with Edlund at the convention?" Thomas remembered. "Maybe I'll burn that instead."

"Ugh! Jerk!" she said.

"Whatever," Thomas heaved himself up. "So we sneaking out or what?" the seventeen year old asked.

"You'll really take me? It's like a mile down the road." Cadence said.

"At eleven-thirty at night?" Thomas said. "Uh...no," he lounged for his jeans. "I'll drive."

"Okay," his sister squealed, exiting his basement bedroom. Quietly she went up the stairs to the door. Looking past her up the next set of the stairs, the living room was quiet. Hopefully Hali didn't wake up when she left their room.

A thirteen and six year old sharing a room...Cadence wished they'd move.

Now sat in Thomas's '86 Pontiac Grand Am, Cadence put on her seat belt as Thomas turned the key in the ignition. "It's just down the street." he told her.

"So? It's the law."

"So?"

"So...I don't want you getting arrested. Put yours on." she ordered.

"Yes, Mom." Thomas said, strapping his on. "You got any money? Book's gonna be expensive."

"Fifty bucks."

"How the hell do you have-?"

"Mowing people's lawns. Paper girl. Cleaning up the house for Mom."

"You suck..."

"I do something good for a living."

"I do too."

"You play with stupid cars."

"Classic cars aren't stupid. It's training."

"For what?"

"After I graduate, I'm applying for the army."

Cadence gasped. "Fort Carson?"

"Yeah."

"So you're gonna deploy yourself to somewhere in Afghan and get blown up? _Great_!"

"What's the matter?" Thomas asked, noticing her change of expression.

"I don't wanna _lose_ you!" Cadence cried.

Thomas stopped. Then he pulled over. "Look," he said. "I'm not gonna get _blown_ up. Mechanics don't go to fight. They go to fix shit." he reminded. "What are the chances of them deploying a rookie like me, huh?" he asked. "If I'll even get accepted..basic training takes forever."

Cadence was staring down then, her dirty blond hair hitting her face. "You're not gonna lose your big bro, alright?" he assured.

She nodded, tears coming from her gray-brown eyes. "Good. Now that the chick flick moment's over..." Thomas changed the gear to drive. "Let's go to Wal*Mart."

"Okay." Cadence giggled.

* * *

Finally in the parking lot, the siblings exited the car and proceeded towards the store. "Yayayayay," Cadence skipped along.

Thomas rubbed his blue eyes, mad that he forgot to comb his hair. It was probably a massive mound of curls by now.

Inside the store, Cadence took off running towards then past the registers, headed for the books. "Wait up!" Thomas yelled, grabbing his pants.

_"Put a freaking belt on!"_ she yelled at him.

"Don't want to!" he said when he caught up with her. "Holy shit." there were a flock of kids, mostly girls.

"Hi guys!" Cadence recognized a couple friends. As she went over to them, Thomas scratched his head.

Then he swore he heard one of them girls say "Edlund."

Great...

* * *

Soon as the books hit the shelves, Cadence nabbed the first one. "Ooh...it's _so_ thick..." she admired. "The longest book yet. Do you think we'll be in it?"

"Why would we be in it?" Thomas asked. "Why aren't we going to the register?"

"It's twenty dollars," Cadence said. "I have about thirty left. Let's go shopping."

"Can I go grab a monster?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah."

"Sweet." As he turned back, Cadence held her book tight. "Let's see..." she started to read the back of it. "Ooh my gosh. Sam's back-?" she gasped. "And..their grandpa? Who's that again...wasn't he bald?" she remembered. "And poor Lynn has her own drama...ONE OF THE ANGELS DIE?"

"You're such a geek," Thomas said, walking back up, blue Monster Energy in hand. "So what happens in it?"

"Sam comes back," Cadence said. "And it says that he's 'different'. Lyra gets out of hell, but Lynn stays for a whole _decade_." she gaped. "We should ask her what happened when she was there."

"Yeah," Thomas snorted.

"You remember Samuel?" Cadence asked. "It was after Castiel came...he sent Dean back in time?"

"Yellow-eyed freak did something," Thomas remembered.

"Yeah. Anyways, Samuel's back too, and no one knows how or why he and Sam are back." Cadence explained.

"Great," Thomas said. "Can we go now?"

"Not yet," Cadence went over to the men's clothing and grabbed a belt. "Here's a start."

"I don't want a damn belt." Thomas scowled.

"Too bad," Cadence said. "You want your Monster? You're gonna wear this belt."

"Fine," Thomas said, eyes rolled. "Now can we go?"

"Yeah," Cadence said, going back for the registers.

"What's the name of this book?" Thomas asked. "Last one was like _Swan Song_ or something."

"Uh..." she checked the front. "_Exile on Main St_." she quoted.

"You gonna read that in school huh." Thomas assumed.

"Yep," Cadence chimed, reaching the registers.

"Thought so. Don't let mom see it yet, though." Thomas said, placing his energy drink on the conveyor belt.

"I know," Cadence set down her book and belt.

"Evening," the cashier lady greeted. "How y'all doing?"

"Good," Cadence told her. After paying, Thomas grabbed his drink while Cadence nabbed the bag with book and belt. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Thomas lead the way outside. "I am ready to pass out...again." he said, unlocking his car.

"Me too." Cadence agreed.

* * *

Quietly entering their house, locking the door, Cadence proceeded up the stairs as Thomas proceeded down the other stairs, when she stopped.

"Thomas?"

"Yeah,"

"Thanks,"

"No prob,"

"Love you,"

"Love ya,"

Entering her room, Cadence spotted Hali still fast asleep. Going over to her bed, she pulled her shoes off, realizing she had her brothers belt. "In the morning..." she mumbled.

Putting her book under pillow, she finally laid down, set her alarm, and was fast asleep.

* * *

**Okay, back to the main storyline next chapter;D so them books keep coming out...haha**


	73. The Price To Play

**Okay, there is some cameo crossover happening this chapter. I won't name what movie, but if you can figure it out..yay! Here's a hint/disclaimer: the character used belongs to Christopher Nolan!  
**

* * *

**August 24, 2010**

They're crying again. I can hear them.

The souls.

I'm standing on a cliff, watching the sun rise peacefully. I think it's the same cliff that Aragorn fell off in _Lord Of The Rings._

I'm not in the USA, obviously. And here I am, rubbing my eyes from crying. When the souls cry, they mean serious business.

They cry because they're free from their own hell, Purgatory. Tears of joy. Then they cry more, realizing they got put into just another Hell—myself.

So they cry for it all.

Eyes still red from crying myself, I stepped back to leave. I was supposed to be helping Cas, and I would. I'd endure these millions of sorrowful souls for him.

He deserved it.

* * *

**Shelby, Montana**

I kicked the door open, seeing the Gatekeeper boy flinch up at me. I stepped in, looking around. "Are your parents ever home?"

He shook his head.

"Okay," I sighed.

"What are you here for?" he asked.

"You got a name?" I nodded up at him.

"Cameron." he said.

"Cameron. Well Cameron," I went for the basement door. "I'm gonna wipe every angel in the hideout off the face of the earth."

"Why?"

"They chose the wrong side," I said, turning the knob. "Whose side are you on, Cameron?"

"Mine. I'm neutral." he declared.

"Good answer," I swung the door open. "Stay out of trouble."

* * *

**Pike Creek, Delaware**

"Where are we?" Dean asked. "And where did Bobby go?"

"I sent Singer to deliver some news," Teivel told him. "And we are in Delaware."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"You Winchesters ask too many questions," Teivel knocked on the door they were in front of.

Quickly, a man with brown-blond hair that was longish answered. "Jack?" Dean recognized.

"Dean?" Jack said back. "Huh?"

"Move," Teivel stepped inside. Alice and Nick were nowhere to be seen, but Adena was wide-eyed on the floor, laying on her blanket.

Seeing her eyes, Teivel turned around to see Jackson appear. He grabbed the demon and slammed him against the wall. "Goddamn you," he scowled.

"Hey, hey," Dean rushed in. "Calm down guys, let's not—"

"It's _your_ fault!" Teivel hissed. "You weren't with her. She ingested all those souls...!"

"What-?" Jackson asked. "What do you..."

"You know damn _well_," Teivel glowered. "If she doesn't get those souls out of her..."

"Then what?" Dean asked.

"Then he'll _die_." Teivel said quietly.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Uh—" Jack stuttered. "What's going on?"

"Get your hands off me," Jackson ordered. "_Now_."

Jack went over and gently grabbed Adena, holding her close. He was obviously going to be ignored, so he stepped back, grabbing his niece's blanket and tossing it on the couch.

"Who will die?" Sam asked again.

Teivel scoffed. "Not important to you." he said, still facing Jackson. "I know a way for you to speak with Logan."

"Please don't say the phone," Dean begged.

"Dean," Sam said.

"What?" he asked.

"Just shut up."

"How?" Jackson glared.

"She'll kill you if you approach her in person," Teivel said. "You've got to approach her where she can't do anything."

Everyone was silent.

"Uhh, her dreams?" Jack spoke up. Adena cooed from hearing him, so he turned her around, so she could see everyone.

"Exactly." Teivel confirmed.

"That's impossible," Jackson said. "If she's got all those souls, I cannot just tap her and knock her out."

"No shit, Blake," Teivel hissed. "We have to inject her with sleeping chemicals."

"Sedatives?" Sam guessed. "But...if she's like Cas...with all that power...those won't work."

"Unless we make a really strong one," Teivel actually grinned.

"Really strong one? Huh," Dean said.

"How the hell are you going to do that?" Jackson asked.

"I happen to know a chemist," Teivel said. "Knows things about dreams. He can help."

"And we should trust you, why?" Dean doubted.

"He wants Lynn," Jackson spat. "Selfish bastard."

"So do you, jackass," Teivel spat back. "Why not work together."

Dean rolled his eyes. "God, guys, she's just a _kid_."

"Tell that to Alastair," Teivel growled, and Jackson was eyes wide.

"Alastair?" Dean repeated. "What do you—"

"If this doesn't work, then Alastair is my next idea." Teivel told him.

Then he and Jackson were suddenly gone. Sensing that the demon had left, Adena instantly shut her eyes, falling asleep quickly.

"What the—" Sam said. "Damnit."

"What did he mean by 'tell that to Alastair'?" Dean asked. "Next idea? Alastair's dead."

"I don't know," Sam said. The brothers looked over at Jack and a sleeping baby in his arms.

"I don't know jack squat." Jack told them.

* * *

**Mombasa, Kenya**

"You are seeking a chemist?"

Teivel stiffened. "Yes, we are." he said hastily. Jackson stood behind him, pissed beyond reason. This was _not_ _happen_ing.

When he'd got the text from Lynn, to go protect Adena...he should of asked where she was.

Maybe...he could have stopped her...

"Compounds for a job?" the man, known as Yusuf, who was maybe Indian said.

Teivel didn't understand. "Job...? No, we just need a powerful sedative." he told him.

"Ah, how many levels are you going down for depth?" Yusuf asked.

"Levels? What is he talking about?" Jackson whispered.

"Shut up, I got this." Teivel said.

"Obviously not," Jackson shoved him aside. "Look, we need a sedative for someone who's categorized as dangerous. The only way we can communicate is if I appear in her dreams, like angels do—"

Teivel shoved him now.

"Alright," Yusuf said. "So only one level, but a strong sedative?" he inspected them. "Two members I assume?" he guessed. "I'll get started right away." he got up and went towards another room.

"Levels? Members? Job? Depth?" Teivel repeated. "What the fuck?"

"You said you knew him. You tell me." Jackson said.

"Not _per_sonally, dumb ass." Teivel said. "This sedative better be strong."

"Whatever, Teivel, what did you mean earlier?" Jackson asked. "When you mentioned...Alastair?"

"Oh yeah, I should thank you for that." Teivel chuckled. "When you made her remember Hell...I saw it all."

"How?" Jackson demanded. "You saw everything-?"

"She didn't tell you about Alastair?" Teivel realized, then shook his head. "Of course she wouldn't."

"What about him?" the demon demanded.

Teivel gave a cocky smile. "Figure it out."

Jackson was eyes wide again. "No—" he denied. "NO!"

"That's what I said," Teivel scowled. "I mean, come on, a _de_mon?"

"Fuck you," Jackson glowered. "What, are you jealous?"

"Damn right I am. But..." Teivel started making circles in the air with his index finger. "She's carrying on my legacy, which is why she needs to get those souls out of her."

"Your legacy-?" Jackson questioned. "What do you—"

"Relax, I didn't _do_ anything to her. It'll be how Ember was born, and how Carlisle was born...through a blessing." Teivel explained.

Eyes wide still, Jackson grabbed Teivel and threw him across the room. "You gave her a—"

"Here we are—" Yusuf said when reappearing. "Whoa. What's going on?"

Teivel got up and snagged the sedative. "Thank you." he said. He pulled out some money and gave it to him.

Now the orange-eyed angel faced the blue-eyed demon. "Now I need a way to get this injected into Logan."

"I don't think so," Jackson said. "Give me the sedative."

"Hell no," Teivel glared. "_I'm_ gonna save her- again." he declared. "So piss off, Blake." he waved.

"Oh no you don't!" Jackson yelled, leaping at him.

* * *

**Woohoo, fight, fight! So they got the sedative, how the hell they gonna get it in Lynn? ...I smell a decoy...**


	74. Follow The Leader

**The crossovers belong to Christopher Nolan  
**

**Mombasa, Kenya**

Yusuf was about to try and stop them, when he heard some more guests enter. "Bloody hell, what now?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, gentlemen," a man went up to Jackson and Teivel. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Teivel said. "Back off."

The man held his hands up, "Relax, I only wanted to help."

Two of the other men, one Chinese, and the other American, went over to Yusuf, "Hello." they shook hands. "My name is Dom Cobb. This is Saito, and over there is Eames." he introduced.

"See what happens when I try to be _nice_, Cobb?" Eames asked, looking at the demon and angel. "I don't get the same respect back."

"Sorry," Jackson told him as Teivel shook his head.

"You're seeking a Chemist?" Yusuf repeated the question from earlier. "For a job then?"

"Yes," the man with the strange name Cobb confirmed. "And to go into the field with us." he added, folding his arms together.

"I rarely go into the field, Mr. Cobb." Yusuf told him.

"We need you to tailor for our needs," Cobb added. "At great depth."

"A dream within a dream? Two levels?" Yusuf realized.

Jackson and Teivel stared at each other. So, that was what he meant by "levels"?

Cobb leaned forward. "Three." he corrected.

"No way, that many dreams within dreams is...too unstable." Yusuf argued.

"It's possible, you just need a sedative." Cobb reminded.

"A powerful one," Yusuf agreed. "How many team members?" he asked.

"Five," Cobb said.

"Six." the Chinese man Saito, finally spoke. "The only way to know you did the job, is if I go in with you." he explained.

"There's no room for tourists on a job like this, Mr. Saito." Eames told him.

"This time...it seems there is." he countered him.

"...maybe we could use them," Teivel whispered. "They sound like they know what they're saying."

"Use them for what?" Jackson asked.

"You're not reading their minds or something?" Teivel said. "They're gonna do something where...they go into a target's dream...and then to another dream..and another. Three levels. Something about planting an idea, so when they wake up, they'll do it."

Jackson stared. "Could we do that?" he asked. "Give Lynn the idea to take the souls out of her...and she'll do it?"

Teivel tightened his grip on the sedative. "I don't know," then he paused... "No. No we don't. I have an idea."

"Of course you do." Jackson sighed.

* * *

**Felton, Delaware**

Matthew was sat in the kitchen, until he got up. He could hear Keri upstairs, changing Emily out of her pajamas and getting her ready for the bath.

Pulling a chair to the counter, he climbed on it and opened the cupboards, pulling out his spider man cup. Jumping down, he went for the fridge and took out the milk and chocolate syrup.

Pouring in the milk first, and adding the syrup second, he finished stirring, placed the spoon in the sink, and went to jump down again.

Only he fell.

His head smacked the floor, making him say, "Ow!" and he immediately started to cry.

"Holy crap," he heard a familiar voice. "Matthew, are you alright?"

The five year old quickly got up and sniffled. "Hi, Balthazar. I'm okay. I fell." he said quickly.

"I see that," Balthazar grabbed Matthew's cup and placed it on the table, then moved the chair. "Ouch, that's a nasty bruise. Come here."

Matthew went up to him. Balthazar knelt down and gripped the left side of the boy's head. Within seconds, the bruise was gone. "There."

"Thanks," Matthew took his cup and started to down his chocolate milk.

"Please tell me your mother has something _decent_ to drink..." Balthazar opened the fridge, and snooped around. "Ah...eh...this will do." he took out a bottle of Echo Falls.

"That's Juliet's." Matthew told him.

"Is it?" Balthazar gaped. "Oh bloody well." he popped it open, making a wine glass appear. "Where's the others?" he asked.

"Upstairs," Matthew watched him pour a glass. "Can I have some?"

Balthazar stared down. "You want to try some?"

"Yeah,"

"Alright..." he gave him the glass. "Have a taste, Matty."

Matthew took a drink of the wine, and then spat it out. "Gross! How do you like that?"

"I think it's delicious," Balthazar chuckled, taking the cup back.

Grinning, Matthew plonked on a chair. "Balthazar?"

"Yes?" he took a drink.

"Don't tell my dad, but...you're cool."

"Am I?"

"Yeah. My dad's awesome but you're more awesome." Matthew was staring down at the floor.

Balthazar tilted his head. "What's the matter?"

Matthew still stared down. "Sometimes I wish you were my dad." he admitted.

"...oh?" Balthazar tried not to sound like a boy opening presents. "Well...Matthew. What if I told you I was?"

Matthew looked up, "Huh?"

Balthazar nearly dropped his cup when he heard a gasp. "BALTA'ZAR!" Emily sprinted down the stairs, tripping and stumbling. "You' _here_!" she said, running over and latching onto his leg.

Matthew thought she would take a bath...maybe she heard them. Keri came down the stairs slowly. "What _now_?" she asked lowly.

"Morning darling," Balthazar greeted her. "Um...right _now_ is not so good."

"What do you mean?" Keri asked, entering the kitchen.

"I'm going to give you three options, Keri," Balthazar started.

"Three options? For what?" Keri asked then.

"One: the three of you come with me right now. Two: I take Matthew with me right now. Three: I leave here right now, putting you all in danger." he told her.

"Go with you where-?" Keri demanded.

"I go too?" Emily asked incredulously.

"Last night I betrayed someone _very_ powerful. I'm supposed to be _dead_," Balthazar told them. "But...Racquel died in my place." he added sadly.

Remembering the white haired angel, Emily said, "She died?" and Matthew nodded sadly.

"Who tried to...?" Keri watched what she said around her daughter.

"Castiel," Balthazar spat. "He's gone _mad_. I have to get far, far away so he can't find me. He knows about you guys..."

"So, what. He's gonna try to hurt us?" Keri said angrily.

"Well, not you directly..." Balthazar turned his gaze to Matthew.

Keri looked at him. "Hurt Matty-?"

Matthew blinked, "Castiel wants to hurt me?"

"Yes. Because he failed to kill me," Balthazar told him.

"Oh, my God," Keri gasped. "What, what do I _do_?"

"I gave you three options," Balthazar reminded.

_One: the three of you come with me right now. Two: I take Matthew with me right now. Three: I leave here right now, putting you all in danger._

"Where would you take us." Keri questioned.

"Everywhere. I know Cas will attempt to find me, and I know all who follow him will be looking too. We'll always be on the move."

"I don't wanna die," Matthew said with panic.

"Matthew, you are gonna be okay. I promise," Keri told him. "...if you take him, he'll be safe?"

"Yes, absolutely," Balthazar assured.

"No!" Emily screamed. "I go too! Not leave me here!" Balthazar could feel circulation in his leg start to stop. "Mommy, I go too." Emily begged.

Keri's eyes started to tear up. "Jasper's not gonna like this."

"Who gives a rats ass about that four-winged douche—" Balthazar insulted.

"Hey!" Keri snapped. "Not in front of his daughter!"

Matthew reacted to that. Not in front of his...? _Not in front of his..._

"Sorry...what will you do, then?" Balthazar asked.

Keri paused. "...we'll go." she decided.

"YAY!" Emily squealed. "Can I say bye to daddy? And Sophie and Lucy?"

"I've got a brilliant idea," Balthazar told her. "I'll take you to see the other little girls while your mother packs."

"Pack? Where am I supposed to put all that?" Keri asked.

"Well, pack lightly. Put it all in your car, I'll transport it." Emily finally released her hug on his leg and took her brother's hand. "Here we go, kids." he snapped his fingers.

Now gone, Keri rubbed her eyes. "Goddamn..." she said, turning for the stairs. After grabbing three suitcases from her room, she went into Emily's first.

Was this really happening? An angel gone mad wanting to kill them because Balthazar escaped death...wonderful.

After she put the clothes in, she took Emily's white sun hat. She'd want that. What else...she put in her Thomas the Train pillow and a blanket.

Then she saw the massive pile of stuffed animals. Emily memorized all the ones she had...she'd know which ones would be left behind. Ultimately, she grabbed her angel plushie, which her daughter ironically named Balthazar, and a couple others, and that was it.

Just as she finished up zipping shut Matthew's suitcase a few minutes later, she heard a slightly eerie greeting.

"Hello, Keri."

She turned around, still knelt, and her thin eyes were wide when she saw it was Castiel.


	75. You're Such A Comfortable Liar

**I wonder who requested to add the Gods from 5.19 to the characters, I'm actually glad to see them there. Maybe someone can make decent fics about them. I was the one who had the Four Horsemen added :). They need love too.**

* * *

**Pike Creek, Delaware**

"That's the baby we rescued in Georgia?" Dean asked, pointing at the sleeping Adena.

"I guess..." Jack said.

"Got any other kids?" Sam asked with interest.

Jack had cracked his neck. "No, just Alice. Adena's my niece." he peered down at her, asleep on her back, content on the couch.

"Oh, right," Dean said. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"It...this..." Dean stuttered.

Jack and Sam tilted their heads. "What is it?"

Dean shook his head. "Nothing. Forget it..." he shrugged it off.

* * *

**Felton, Delaware**

Keri glanced up at Castiel nervously. She didn't dare speak a word.

"Going somewhere?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah. Taking my kids to Disney Land or…whatever one's in Florida." she said.

"Don't lie to me, Keri," Castiel said. "Where's Balthazar?"

"I don't know," she said honestly. She had no clue where Jasper's other two kids lived.

Castiel read right through her. "I see. I'll wait here until he returns, then." he decided.

"Um…okay," Keri said blankly. "Why do you need him?"

"It's no business of yours," he told her with a dark tone.

She nodded. "You're right. Sorry." she grabbed the handle of Matthew's suitcase and went for the door. "Excuse me." she walked past him and into the hallway.

"Why are you afraid?" Castiel asked her. "What did Balthazar say about me?"

"I haven't seen him, so I don't know what he said." Keri took quick steps down the stairs, and placed the suitcase next to Emily's at the bottom. Going into the kitchen, she saw her phone on the tan counter.

She had no real way to get a hold of Balthazar, besides summoning him. That wouldn't be smart, especially with Castiel right there.

Wait...he took the kids to their other siblings, what were their names? Sophia? Lucille? Hell...maybe their mom had a phone.

Only one way to find out.

After a few rings, Jasper answered his phone. _"Yeah."_

"Jane! Hey!" Keri said casually, turning the sink on. "How ya been?"

_"Um...what?"_

"Really? That's great. Say, Jane, that mom from the park yesterday..."

_"What mom?"_

"Oh the pretty one. She had the two blond haired daughters?"

_"...Angela?"_

"Yeah, her! She gave me her number but I forgot to put it down. Can you forward it to me?"

_"Yeah...is everything okay? Kids okay? Should I go over there?"_

"Oh no, no, you're okay. I'm just about to leave, soon as my kids get back. Thanks though. Okay, Jane, see you soon." she hung up quickly.

About a minute later a text came through with the number, and Keri used all her fingers to punch in the letters of the message.

_Please work_, she thought to herself, as she hit send.

* * *

**Oregon, Ohio**

Twenty-four year old, brown eyed brunette, Angela D'onofrio, was wondering who the _hell_ this tall, strangely good looking French guy was, standing in her living room with Matthew and Emily. Speaking of...Matthew sort of looked like him, in a way.

Now she saw the boy's eyes. Were they always blue? She couldn't remember...

Lucille, shy girl that she was, stuck real close with Sophia, avoiding the strange new guy as they interacted with their other sister and brother.

Now she heard her phone vibrate. Flipping it open, it was a number she didn't recognize. After reading the message, she stared over at the guy. "Hey."

"Yes?" he finally spoke.

Damn...that smile of his. "Are you Balthazar?" Angela asked him.

"Indeed I am." he confirmed.

"That's a funny name." Sophia said.

"Nu-uh," Emily argued.

"Um...Keri sent me a text, saying 'he's here'?" Angela announced.

"He's...oh bloody _hell_. Crap, crap, crap," Balthazar fumbled.

"Is it Castiel?" Matthew realized. "I have to save my mom!"

"And you can, right now." Balthazar said.

"Me too? Save mommy?" Emily asked.

"Yes, yes, in fact...I have an idea." Balthazar said slyly.

* * *

What the hell was Castiel doing?

Keri watched as his eyes were shut, hand on his head. Communicating with someone, maybe? It was odd...

_"Hi, Mommy!"_

As Emily suddenly appeared with Matthew, the two year old spread her excitement over towards the so called "God". "Hi Cas'siel!"

Castiel's eyes opened, just as Matthew took his mother and sister's hands, and then they were suddenly gone, all three of them.

Shockingly, Cas smiled instead of looking displeased. Keri thought she had him fooled with that phone call...but as soon as Jasper Kindle said the name _Angela_, Cas knew _exactly_ where they were at.

He disappeared.

* * *

Appearing in the strange, new house, Keri gasped for air. That had been one of the most terrifying moments in her life.

"You alright darling?" Balthazar asked her, putting a hand on her shaken shoulder.

"No, Goddamn it, _no_!" Keri snapped at him. She smacked his hand off. "Back up." she growled.

"We saved mommy!" Emily announced.

"Tele...tele..." Matthew stuttered. "That word, it was easy to do."

By then, from all the commotion, Angela didn't notice her younger daughter disappearing into the kitchen.

Lucy went for the fridge, taking out her sippy. After closing the door, she felt a _**whoosh**_.

In the living room, Angela had just about had enough. "What is going on?" she demanded.

"They wanted to say goodbye to your girls," Keri told her. "We're going away for awhile."

"Oh, I see..." Angela stopped when she saw Lucy sprint in. "What is it, Luce?"

"Him! Him!" the three year old pointed towards the kitchen.

Everyone looked to see that Castiel was walking quickly towards them.

_"No!"_ Matthew yelled, diving towards Keri.

"Cas—" Balthazar pleaded. "You don't have to—"

But Castiel had shot out his arm, and the entire room illuminated white.


	76. Hey Lucy, I Remember Your Name

I stared down at the demon, who had taken possession of a six year old human girl. "Where's Crowley?"

"Who?" she asked, sounding innocent.

"Cut the bullshit," I grabbed her shirt and yanked her close. "Where is he?"

"You'll never find him..." she said. "He's hiding real good."

_Use_less. I put my hand on her chest, and her face flashed.

Did I care that I killed a little girl? Nope.

_All of our memories so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you weren't pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

What the hell?

Was that my phone?

That song...I could relate to it.

"...Hello."

_"Lynn? Hi Lynn! It's Cadence! I NEED to ask you something!"_ she squealed.

"Ask, before I hang up." I told her. I stared down at the dead child. Hmph...

_"So I finished the new Supernatural book," _she started, in an annoying way._ "it was a little weird like the last couple ones were. Kinda like two stories into one. Sam and Dean's story, and then yours. That's why it's sooo thick! But holy crap, is Racquel real?"_

"She's dead." I stated, cracking my fingers in my free hand.

_"...she is? Aww. Well, she seems so cold in the book, oh well. Oh yeah. What about your sister? The angel baby who's going to be born?"_

"What about her."

_"She's real too? Is she alive?"_

"Yes." I confirmed.

_"Oooh! Don't tell me anything! I'll wait for the next book!"_

"Okay." whatever. I don't care.

_"Are you okay? You sound...mellow."_

"I'm fine." I sighed.

_"If you say so. Well, I'll let you go. Hey wait, is there a reason that Sam is being so mean? Like he's heartless or something."_

"He's _something_ less," I told her. "You'll see..."

I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I saw Thomas directly in front of me. "Sorry for this."

He whipped out something sharp, and stabbed it into the side of my neck. "Ah," I groaned.

I shoved Thomas back, pulling out whatever he stabbed me with...a syringe? Needle?

Drowsiness was making my eyes shut. I strained to see Thomas, just before I collapsed into darkness.

* * *

Thomas stood there, watching his little cousin hit the ground after she yanked out the needle. Falling on her side, her wavy hair fell in her face, shiny eyes closing.

"Shit," he muttered. "Sorry 'cuz." he said. Now he stared up. "Um...okay? I did it. She's out." he announced.

As he finally noticed the dead little girl near Lynn, Teivel appeared. "Nice work, Bryant." he praised. As he lifted her up, Thomas had a sneer.

"What are you gonna do?"

Teivel held her tight, a look on his face that Thomas didn't like. "I'm going to help her."

"Whatever, guy. Where's her butler?" Thomas demanded.

"Butler?" Teivel repeated.

"Yeah, the guy who's always with her." Thomas described.

"Jackson," Teivel assumed. "He is...acquiring someone." he explained.

"Who?" Thomas asked defiantly.

* * *

**Oregon, Ohio**

After having a coughing fit, Sophia opened her eyes like the ocean, jerking her head up.

What had happened?

Lucy had ran in, yelling _"Him!"_ then everything was a blur...where _was_ Lucy?

Sophia got up to her knees, and gasped. The entire living room...was _destroyed_. Their couch was flipped upside down, against the front door. Their TV on the floor, cracked, with sparks erupting from it.

The family photo on the wall was cracked in half, drooping, threatening to fall. The love seat was pinning Angela on the floor. "Mommy!" Sophia tumbled over, and extended her hand out to blast away the love seat.

Angela groaned now. "Sophie?" she said, eyes opening.

"I'm here, Mommy." Sophia told her.

"Where's Lucille?" Angela demanded. _"Lucille!"_

Sophia glanced around the demolished room. Lucy was nowhere in sight. Matthew, Emily, their mommy, and the other guy were gone as well.

Where was Lucy...?

"Soph...my phone is on my bed, go get it." Angela explained.

Nodding, Sophia got up and went back to the kitchen, and then the stairs on the right. The four year old climbed them up and down the short hall into her mom's room.

Lounging on the bed, she saw that there was no phone present. "Uh-oh..." she ran back downstairs, "It's not there!" she announced

Angela was sat up by then, "Where's Lucy?" she asked.

"I don't know," Sophia shrugged. "Were you gonna call Dad?"

_"I'm here."_

"Dad!" Sophia screeched.

"What the crap happened here?" Jasper demanded, appearing in front of the TV.

"It all happened so fast," Angela told him. "Now please fix up this room, before John gets home."

"Fuck him," Jasper spat. As he pulled her up to her feet, he asked, _"Where's Lucy?"_

* * *

"You know," Lucille heard him begin. "I got lucky. Very lucky, snatching a brat like you. Castiel would have killed you all, but...I guess he only wanted Balthazar." he explained.

Lucy was silent.

"What? Scared?" Crowley asked the three year old. "Well don't be, I'm not gonna hurt ya." he promised.

Lucy rubbed her neck out of fear. "Do you need anything?" Crowley offered. "Think you're gonna be here for awhile."

"...drink," Lucy said quietly.

"Any_ pref_erence?"

"...grape drink."

"Ah," Crowley said. "If I didn't like _my_ drinks, I'd like grape too." he chuckled.

As he disappeared, Lucy continued to rub her neck to calm down. She wasn't scared of the man who took her...but the man who was in her kitchen. Call it her angel sense, but that guy was...bad.

When a small can of grape pop already opened appeared in her free hand, a smile slowly spread on Lucy's face.

Crowley reappeared then, holding Angela's phone. "Now then, let's get down to business." he pushed the dial and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello Jasper..." he said, drawing Lucy's attention. "We need to talk. And if you don't want anything to happen to your little Lucille, I suggest you listen."

* * *

Jackson ran as fast as he could. The cries of Hell were all too familiar to him. He was made from them.

As he sped, he could feel all the demons' eyes on him, wondering why he was down there.

He even got snagged in some chains a few times, he ran so fast. It meant he was getting closer to him.

Jackson wanted to get away, far away from him, after what Teivel said of him. But if he could help get the souls from Lynn...he had no choice.

She wouldn't want _any_ of them, if it continued.

As he went past the people who were on their way to the inevitable end of torture, he could feel he was nearly there.

"And what brings you down here?" Jackson stopped. "You know, everyone here thinks that you think you're better than all of us. When you're not."

"I don't care what anyone thinks," Jackson snarled. "I need your help."

"Me? You? Bugger off back upstairs, prick." he snarled back.

"It's not for me! It's for Lynn!" Jackson held out his arms in protest. "If you even—"

"My Sugar's in trouble? Why didn't you say so, damn it?"

Jackson winced at his possession. "I can take you back up."

Alastair pitched his torture tools. "Do it then." he said.

* * *

**Ally Ally Alastair's coming back... (anyone get that rhyme?) and there goes Crowley taking someone again...don't think negotiations will work at this point!**


	77. Sugar, We're Goin' Down

**Just another reminder, Alastair is in the vessel from 4.09 "I know what you did last summer" & 4.10 "Heaven and Hell"  
**

* * *

"Lynn, are you gonna eat your pudding?"

Blinking my shiny jeweled eyes, I was staring at my friend Tim, who had admired my car back after I brought Adena home.

"What pudding?" I asked him.

"The one on your tray," he pointed, his eyes blue as cobalt...wasn't that Adena's last name?

I looked down, and there was a school lunch tray of food before me. "Whoa," I gasped.

"You spacing out?" Alice asked, sat on the right of Tim.

What the...?

We were in a lunch room. The one from my high school.

How were we here-?

"Tell you what, Timmy," Alice started, then rolled her eyes from his glare. "_Tim_. You can have her pudding, if you give her your curly fries." she suggested.

"Deal." Tim snatched my chocolate pudding, and gave me his thing of curly fires. "Thanks Lynn."

"Grease Queen. You know, we should do a play of Grease here, maybe even ask John Travolta to..." Alice strayed off excitedly.

Oh, my _God_. This was my last day of school. The next morning was when I woke up and saw Cas...this was five days or so after Alice and I saw the light from Maryland shoot up the sky.

Which later, I learned that was when Lucifer got sprung from his cage.

Am I dreaming all of this?

Tim's eyes were drawn past me. "You think I should ask her out?" he asked us.

"Huh? Who?" Alice asked, following his gaze. "Ciara Cowles? Um..." she doubted.

"You should," I urged. "Yeah. You'd be great together."

"Really?" Tim said happily. "I'll ask her to homecoming or something like that."

"Great." I told him. Feeling someone sit next to me, I looked to see a familiar face. Hazel eyes, dark brown haired. Paul, who would later become Alice's boyfriend due to my absence.

Blah, blah, _blah_...

I lost all feelings for him when I got pulled into the Apocalypse, and yet I was seriously pissed when I found out he hooked up with my best friend.

"Crap," Tim said. "Paul, duck." his head went under the table.

As if understanding, Paul said, "My shoe's untied." and his head went under.

The fuck? "Oh guys, come on," Alice said. "Hi Franklin!" she waved over.

Oh, Franklin? I gazed over at him, and he waved at us. "Okay, he's gone guys," Alice grumbled. "Quite being assholes, Franklin is a nice guy."

"Um," Tim's head reappeared. "I like _girls_, not _guys_."

"So what if he's gay?" Alice asked. "You guys wouldn't judge me if I told you I decided I was bisexual, would you?"

"What?" Paul blurted. "You _are_?"

Alice threw her empty milk carton at him. "No!"

Why didn't I sense this on that actual day? Yeah, look at them...

"You okay, Lynn? You're being quiet." Tim noted. He ran a hand through his platinum hair. "Did you want your pudding back?"

"No...eat it." I told him. "I'm just...in lala land." I decided.

"Okay, cool." Tim stuck his spoon in the pudding and dug in.

"Tim, tell them about what happened in first period..." Alice's voice faded.

I held myself then, it got cold all of a sudden.

I felt something move behind me, so I turned around to see a shadow skip past.

Shadows are never good.

Do I get up?

No?

Yeah?

Maybe?

...getting up from the table, my friends never noticed. Busy gossiping. I kinda missed that, living the normal life.

I started to walk towards the shadow when a firm hand grabbed just above my elbow from behind, making me stop.

"Hey, Sugar. It's been a long time. Nearly thirty years for me."

My body froze completely.

_Sugar...that could only mean..._

I turned around. "Alastair-?" I realized.

He smiled. "Lynn, Lynn, Lynn..." he soothed. "Look at you..."

I gasped, mouth dropping. I stepped towards him, but he took a step back. My heart dropped from his rejection.

"Sugar, if you want me, you gotta take those souls out of you." he told me.

My arms fell to my sides. "I don't want to. They make me better." I told him back.

"No. They make you bad, Sugar. _Bad_." he corrected. "You gotta put 'em back where they belong."

I shook my head. "No." I defied.

He sighed. "Then I guess I'll go—"

"No!" I yelled. "Don't go! Please!"

"Your boyfriend...Jackson. He actually went down to Hell to get me." Alastair chuckled.

"He's not my..." I sighed.

"Oh whatever Sugar, you love him and you know it." Alastair said, did he sound sad about that?

He stepped forward and grasped my shoulders. "If you cooperate, we can get those souls out of you, but you have to be able to do one more thing."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Take the souls out of that goddamned pretty boy angel at the same time." he added.

"The same time?" I repeated. "How?"

Alastair shrugged. "You'll be explained the situation once you wake up. But you have to be willing to do it. Don't break any hearts."

"Will you be there when I wake up?" I asked him.

"Eh...not yet. Your boyfriend and the other angel don't really like me..." Alastair mumbled.

"Why?" I asked.

He winked at me. "Cause of what we did."

"Oh..." I said. "But Jackson doesn't know that."

"Mister fire eyes told him." Alastair announced.

"Damnit." I said. "So...I take the souls out of Cas, while the souls are being taken out of me? What happens after?"

"I have no idea, Sugar." he said.

I smiled a little. "I really missed that." I admitted.

"Oh you don't know how much I missed it." Alastair teased. "So...you ready? No problem?"

I nodded. "Yes, and no."

"Okay, come here, Sugar." he grabbed me into a hug.

_Time to wake up..._


	78. This Love, This Hate

I was staring at a ceiling that was familiar. A devil's trap...Bobby's Panic Room?

"Hey there."

Turning my head, I saw Dean sat in a chair. "Welcome back," he said. "Are you okay?"

"Shut up," I snapped. "Where's Alastair?" I demanded.

"I, I don't know. He was _here_?" Dean asked, stunned.

"In my dream! He was there! Said...where's Jackson?" I yelled.

"He's right outside." Dean pointed.

"...Why were you watching me sleep?" I realized.

"Uh, well, I...never mind." Dean waved it off.

"Whatever," I stood up, and stepped right onto the devil's trap. The souls made me into something different...this stuff didn't affect me anymore. "You're lucky I don't feel like killing you..." I muttered.

"What?" Dean was eyes wide.

"Get out of my way." I stepped past him and exited the panic room. I could hear him follow me.

_Save him. _

_He needs you._

"What?" I asked aloud.

"Huh?" Dean said from behind.

"Save who?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked back.

_He's crying._

_Save him.  
_

"Who's crying?" I demanded. "Fuck!" I ran over and hurled into a bucket by the stairs.

"Lynn!"

"WHAT? WHAT, WHAT, _WHAT?_" I screamed. "WHAT DO YOU _WANT?_"

My vision was starting to get cross eyed. I was seeing double, maybe triple.

Now it was hard to breathe.

I felt someone grab my arms. "Lynn, stop. You're okay." I heard.

Looking up, it was Jackson who had me. "Jack—" I said, "Jackson..."

I could feel the souls in me, demanding of me to do their bidding.

"Where's Alastair?" I asked, seeing my sight clearing up.

Jackson didn't answer, now looking angry. "Don't give me that Edward and Jacob bullshit! WHERE IS HE!" I yelled. He'd grabbed my arms, so I went and grabbed his.

"Um, hey," a familiar voice came from the stairs.

I flickered my eyes up to see Jasper. _Not_ the Jasper I wanted to see.

I wanted my dead brother Jasper. Not a man-whore, daddy, cousin, Jasper. "What?" I snapped.

"Where is Crowley?" he asked. "He took Lucille!"

"So?" I mocked. "Sucks for her."

Now Jasper literally flew down and grabbed me, threw me against the wall. "You tell me where he is." he ordered, holding my neck. I would have been scared, since he was nearly twice my size.

Jackson grabbed his arms then. "Let her go. Now." he said in a dark tone.

"_You_ let go of _me_, anti-social." Jasper said angrily.

Eyes narrowed, grin flashing, I placed my hands on Jasper's choke hold. Feeling the souls rising, I started laughing malevolently.

And the entire room flashed.

Feeling Jasper release me to fall, I hit the stairs as the flash faded. As I exited the basement, I made way into the kitchen.

Where Lyra and her Nerd were at.

"Lynn?" she said. "You...you look terrible." she admitted.

Did I?

I shrugged. "Where's Alastair?" I asked.

Corey lowered his head. "He's gone." he announced.

I tilted my head. "Liar."

"Lynn...where is Crowley?" Lyra questioned. "Please...she's my niece. What if he had taken Adena? Or Phoenix?"

Hmm. Good question.

"Then...I'd _find_ him, rip his _head_ off, and...put it on a _stick_." I explained with a chuckle. "Roast it...then feed it to Raffae." I finished.

"...Rah-fay?" Lyra repeated.

"Yeah. Raffae." I confirmed. "I won't ask again. Where's Alastair?"

"I don't know." Lyra said.

"Shame...have it your way." I took a step side ways, and put a hand on Corey's chest.

"No!" Lyra gasped. As she lounged for us, Corey grabbed my wrist as his face flashed gold. I blasted Lyra back as he fell to the floor.

"You know..." I started, tapping my chin with my index finger. "Maybe Carmen was right. You can't trust me, why should you? I'm a Devil kid." I roared with laughter.

"You're...crazy." Lyra said, sat back against the wall. "Do you know what you just did! You're nuts!"

I held my hands up in defeat. "Maybe a little." I admitted. "But you know what?" I asked. "It feels _great_." I told her.

Tears were in her chocolate colored eyes. "Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"So...so I can cure cancer?" I teased. "End world hunger? Blow up Bin Laden and all his people?" I assumed. "I would do those things. But I won't. You know why?"

I knelt down to her. "It's because of people like you. Always in my Goddamned way." I hissed.

Hearing a groan, we looked to see Dean appear, looking like hammered shit.

"This has been fun," I stood back up, clapping my hands. "But I gotta go."

"Where are you going?" Lyra demanded.

"Hmm...good question..." I scratched my head near my right temple. "Since you brought her up, think I'll go see my little angel, Phoe." I decided.

"You stay _away_ from them!" Lyra yelled.

"You're in _no_ position to boss me around." I told her. Then I waved my fingers. "See ya." then I found myself standing in Sarah's bedroom.

She was in her bed asleep. Phoenix was in her white high crib. Wearing a cute little pink baby hat. Wrapped in a silk pink blanket.

As I stepped towards her high crib, I felt a sudden stab in my back. It was more like a sting, almost like I got a scrape. But like any simple wound, I felt it heal.

"Nice try, Jamie. It was pretty stupid though." I told him. "If Sam stabbing Cas the same way didn't work...why would it work on me?"

Jamie grimaced, as Sarah had woken up with wide blue eyes. "Give me credit for effort?" Jamie asked.

I nodded and faced him. "Credit given." I agreed. I took his Archangels Blade and flipped it.

Just as I would have rammed it into his stomach, he disappeared. Sarah had gasped at my attempt to kill him.

I faced her, and she froze again. I nodded at her, and she nodded back from fear. I tossed the Blade on her bed, glanced at Phoenix, and then left.

* * *

"Balta'zar, why won't mommy wake up?"

Emily was sat on the large golden hotel bed, watching her mother lay still, eyes closed. "Why she still sleeping?"

"Cause she got hurt, stupid." Matthew said, annoyed.

"Hey, you don't talk to your sister like that." Balthazar disciplined.

"Just cause you're my real dad doesn't mean you can boss me around." Matthew snapped at him.

Emily seemed to remember that. "Are you my real daddy too, Balta'zar?"

"No, sweetie. Just Matty." he told her with a sad smile. "Jasper is very lucky to have an angel like you."

"Why did mom get hurt, and not us?" Matthew asked.

"Well...when Cas used his powers, I only had so much time to shield you two. I didn't get to Keri in time." Balthazar explained.

"Can we watch mommy's favorite movie?" Emily requested. "Maybe she'll hear it, and wake up!"

"We could try that." Balthazar agreed. "What's her favorite movie?"

"_The Godfather_," Matthew said. "She watches it all the time."

"You're joking me, right?" Balthazar asked. "I don't believe it. Every time I try to get her to watch that, she claims she hates it."

"She loves it!" Emily reassured.

"Huh...well in that case..." Balthazar made the DVD appear, and went to put it in the player above the hotel TV.

"Is mom gonna be okay?" Matthew asked.

"Yes...I believe so. She has to heal on her own but...she'll be fine." Balthazar promised. "Who knows. Maybe the movie will wake her up."

"Balta'zar?" Emily said as he sat back on the bed with them.

"Yes, sweetie?" he said back.

"Can watch _Titanic_ after this?" Emily asked.

"Absolutely not." Balthazar scowled, and the siblings giggled.


	79. Ciar's Heir

When it was too quiet, Keri had finally woken up. Her body immediately stiff upon sitting up, she groaned a little.

Where _was_ she? It was a small room, maybe a hotel room. All golden yellow colored.

Wait...

There was a door that was cracked open.

She almost didn't _want_ to get up. Being under silk golden covers felt quite _nice_...

Finally getting up, Keri walked over and opened it all the way...to reveal the biggest hotel suite she'd ever seen in her _life_.

She heard giggling then.

Following the sounds, Keri ended up smelling smoke.

Then the screaming.

"Matty?" she turned around quickly, hearing the cries spreading. She covered her nose now, the smoke was thickening. She saw a flash of pink, recognizing it as one of Emily's shirts. "Em!" she tripped over herself and fell.

"You'll pull through, Keri." she then heard a strong voice. That same voice used their arms to lift her up.

Keri glanced at the...man.

He looked strangely familiar...

No time for thoughts, the man disappeared, and everything went dark.

* * *

**_Before..._**

"Tall man! Tall man!"

That was what Sam and Dean heard after they were suddenly brought from where they were, at Bobby's.

"What the hell?" Dean questioned.

"Steelers fan!" Sam recognized the little girl, Emily, on the bed.

"Oh, thank God you're here." Balthazar sighed.

"Balthazar? You're _alive_?" the brothers asked.

"Yes, yes, and no one else important knows that." the angel told them. "Now I really need your help..."

"Why should we help you?" Dean asked.

"Why? Because I bloody near _died_ because of you!" Balthazar reminded. "It's to help _her_." he looked at the bed.

The brothers glanced at the black haired woman on the bed. "Who is she?"

"Mommy," Emily announced.

Dean looked at her, now remembering the little kids from before. "Holy crap," he said to the girl. "She's like a—"

"Like a miniature Jasper, I know." Balthazar cut.

"What happened to her?" Sam asked about Keri.

"_Cas_ happened," Balthazar told him. "I thought she would have healed by now, but she's nearly fully human, so it's impossible."

"Nearly fully human?" Dean repeated.

"She's a Nephilim," Balthazar announced.

"Whoa, wait, an Archangel kid?" Dean guessed.

"Good God, no," Balthazar denied. "Nephilim can be the kid of any angel."

"Like her," Dean assumed to Emily.

"Yes, like her," Balthazar confirmed. "...where is Matthew?"

"Matthew!" Emily called out. "Matthew! Where are you?"

Dean realized why they were calling out his name. "You're kidding, right? You and...?" he questioned.

"Oh shut it Winchester," Balthazar snapped.

But Dean was laughing, "What does Matthew mean again?" he asked. "I know it has something to do with God..."

"Gift of God," the French Angel told him. "Which is ri_dicu_lous."

"Balta'zar, Matthew's gone!" Emily finally announced. "Where he' go?"

"Aww," Sam suddenly blurted, then was eyes wide when he received strange looks.

"What?" Dean asked him.

"Uh, uh...sorry. It's just that was cute how she said that..." Sam said, scratching his neck.

"...Uh-_huh_..." Dean said.

Balthazar shook his head. "Alright, we have one way to save Keri, we have to find her Grace."

"She doesn't have it?" Sam asked.

"No, it was taken when she was very little. It's why she ages, she's...nearly fully human." Balthazar explained. "If we can get her Grace back in her, she'll heal."

"Well alright, where is it?" Dean asked.

"That's the fun part, I don't know. I know who _does_ know, but getting to him will be hard." the angel said.

"Matthew!" Emily continued to call, oblivious to the others.

"Why hard?" the brothers kept questioning.

"Because he's in the prison upstairs." Balthazar announced.

"...the Heaven prison?" Dean realized. "How do we get there? _Can_ we even get up there?"

"That's why you have little old me to help you up there," Balthazar chimed. "Now Sam, I trust you can watch the kids while I'm gone?" he asked.

"What? Wait, what?" Sam asked, but the angel and his brother were already gone. "Crap..." he said.

* * *

"We have to move _fast_, Dean." Balthazar said quietly. "I managed to get us in past the guards..."

"Fantastic, where do we go?" Dean grumbled.

"This way..." the angel led him through a maze of angels who were all chained by the arms and legs, hardly able to move.

"Almost there...where is he...?" Balthazar spotted around.

"Why couldn't you have done this yourself?" Dean demanded.

"Because I can shield myself behind you. From what I know, you've died a lot, so you being up here yet again doesn't surprise anyone." Balthazar explained.

"Gee, thanks..." Dean mumbled.

"There! Oh bloody hell..." Balthazar was staring down an angel who was leaned against a dark wall.

"Who is he?" Dean questioned.

"He is Keri's real father..." Balthazar said. "Ciar."

"Well, well, well..." Dean flinched as the other angel spoke. "Using a human shield? You always were a sneaky one...Balthazar." he chuckled.

"Well, you know me..." Balthazar reminded him. "I need your help, Ciar."

"Help? What can _I_ do? I'm _bound_." Ciar leaned forward, enabling Dean to finally see him. Black haired that looked _ancient_, with thin brown eyes. "Hm?"

"It's Keri," Balthazar told him. "She..."

"Still looking out for her, eh?" Ciar realized.

"She needs her Grace. Where is it?" Balthazar got to the point.

"Her Grace? Keri's Grace...hm..." Ciar sighed. "I'll give it to you if you let me out." he decided.

"Are you serious?" Balthazar spat. "We don't have time! We need her Grace, now—"

He stopped when Dean stepped down to Ciar, and yanking the chains, and they actually broke free. "Oops."

"I can't take you _any_where." Balthazar glared at Dean.

"Whatever gets the job done." he told him.

"Wow, chains rusted. Perfect," Ciar freed himself and stood up. "Take me to her." he ordered.

This was not how Balthazar wanted this to happen, him being released like this...

_"Don't take him! No! No!"_

_The fallen angel watched as the prison guard angels were holding on to the other fallen angel, who was weakened. "Say goodbye."_

_The captured fallen angel forced his head up to see the other angel, staring from afar, hiding from the guards._

_He glanced down at the little girl holding onto him, "Let go of me..." he ordered.  
_

_"No! No! No!" she cried.  
_

_He yanked an arm free, and placed it on the young girl's chest. "I'm sorry to do this..."_

_As she started to scream, he had ripped out her Grace, and stored it into the crystallized necklace he wore. "There will come a time when you'll need that again." he spoke, as the girl fell limp to the ground._

_Now he glanced at the angel hidden in the shadows. "My friend," he said, not revealing his name to the guards. "Promise me you'll look after her..."_

_The hidden angel managed a nod, just as the guards grabbed the captured angel again, flashing white, and they were gone._

_Leaving the small girl alone on the wintery sidewalk..._

"He-llo, Angel of Escaped Death," Dean said. "Lala land? Let's go!"

"Oh...right. I can only bring you back if we go back where we first started," Balthazar led them back out into the maze.

"Does she look the same?" Ciar asked. "Or did she grow to look like her mother?"

"She's just like you," Balthazar reassured. "Appearance, personality, and...she's a mother herself."

"Oh?" Ciar said happily. "I didn't know any of these things...then again, it's hard to hear any news in the prison. Which reminds me, is the fact that Nephilim can only have one child false?"

"Obviously," Dean said. "Your girl's got two."

Now Ciar looked amazed. "So it is false! I heard of this, when everyone found out that the Nephilim who's the army leader had more than one." he explained.

"I don't know if I should tell you this, but," Balthazar hesitated. "One of Keri's is one of his." he announced.

But to his surprise, Ciar seemed pleased. "Does the child have four wings like him?" he guessed. "I have so many questions..."

"Yes you do." Dean said wearily.

* * *

Sam was in a chair, nearly asleep, when a whoosh jolted him up.

"Back!" Emily cheered.

"Yes, and I see that Sam is a bad babysitter." Balthazar scolded.

"Who are you?" Matthew, who returned from wherever earlier, asked the new angel.

But Ciar ignored him, seeing Keri on the bed. "Oh..." he grasped his neck, pulling out a necklace in the form of a crystal, that had a faint glow.

"Pretty!" Emily noticed.

"Yes..." Ciar agreed, ripping the thread from the crystal. "I can't guarantee this will work..." he announced.

He placed the crystal on Keri's chest, making her eyes crack open wide. As her Grace returned into her, she screamed.

**_Now..._**

Inhaling no more smoke, Keri found herself in a winter wonderland. Who was the man who said she'd 'pull through'? Where was _she?_

She wasn't cold. She didn't feel numb. She took a few steps in the snow to test it out. It wasn't deep. She walked a little faster, going nowhere fast.

She heard giggling again.

Looking ahead, she saw the backyard of a house...her house.

But no one was there.

She saw a light from the kitchen window turn on then. Who was there? Keri started to run towards her house, the snow brushing above her ankles.

Up the back porch steps, through the patio, she placed her hand on the back door knob, and twisted it open.

* * *

"What you' doing?" Emily demanded. "Balta'zar, stop him!"

"He's helping her, sweetie. It's okay." he told her.

Keri stopped screaming, eyes closing again. "Now, we wait." Ciar said.

Dean looked at Matthew, was was enjoying a king size snickers bar. "Nice, kid." he told him.

"He's like Grandpa!" Emily reminded. "He likes candy too!"

"She's using present tense," Sam realized.

"Duh," Dean said.

"Which means she doesn't know about Gabriel," Sam told him.

"Well how would you explain that to a two year old?" Dean asked.

"...good point." Sam noted.

Ciar finally looked at Emily. "Gabriel...she is the army leader's then?" he realized. He walked to the other side of the bed and held out his hand. "What is your name?"

She stared for a moment. "Em-a-lee." she looked at his hand, no clue why he had it out.

"Emily? That means Rival." Ciar told her.

Dean looked at Matthew again. "You got any more of those, kid?" he asked.

He nodded, and another snickers bar appeared in Dean's hand. "Sweet!" he said. "You know, I gotta hang out with little angel kids more often." he decided.

"You're kidding, right?" Sam asked.

"Nope," Dean said. "And next time—I'm babysitting." he declared.


	80. Scream, When The Pressure Breaks Me

"I hate Balthazar," Dean stated.

"You said you wanted to babysit 'next time'," Sam reminded.

"Shut up," Dean said. "Bitch."

"Jerk," Sam said back.

"Tall man!" Emily chimed, holding his hand tightly, "Look! Monkeys!"

"My name is Sam," he reminded her.

"...tall Sam! Monkeys!" she decided.

"I hate the zoo..." Dean managed to whine.

"Why'd you bring us?" Matthew asked.

"Cause your freaking mean father made us," Dean told him.

The boy frowned, still not exactly used to the sudden change of parent ordeal...

Emily started to run, dragging Sam with her. "Ow," he said. "She's got a death grip on me."

"We sit," she ordered. "Eat." she decided.

Everyone sat at a small picnic table. "What do you want?" Sam asked.

Matthew made a huge batch of cheesy fries appear. "Ooh," Dean said. He looked at Emily. "A cousin of yours would steal these fries for herself." he told her. She tilted her head, reaching for a fry. "Hey," Dean said. "Uh...think you could make a pie appear?" he requested.

"What kind?" Matthew asked.

"Doesn't matter," Dean told him. After a few seconds, a small key lime pie appeared with a fork. "Awesome." he said.

"Still gonna complain now?" Sam asked. He got up and went for a drink stand.

"Bitch," Dean muttered.

After a moment, Sam replied with another, "Jerk."

* * *

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

Jamie Ember appeared in Bobby's house, where he saw a dead Corey on the floor. "Whoa," he said.

Jackson had his palm on Corey's chest. "Goodbye," he said sadly. He began to speak in Latin.

Jasper watched as Corey's body started to glow, and then he disappeared. "You okay Ly?" he asked his sister.

But Lyra ignored him, her chocolate eyes narrowed, staring off into space.

All of a sudden he heard a whoosh, thinking Jamie left, until he heard Lyra finally speak.

"Lucy?"

Jasper's dark brown eyes narrowed over to Lyra's gaze, where indeed, the three year old was suddenly standing there. "Lucille!" he sped over to her and lifted her up.

Had she been getting a lot of sun recently? Her blond hair was showing a lot of brown tinting unlike her sister's, who was a much more lighter blond. Lucy had a big pink flower clip in her hair, a can of grape pop in her hands.

"You okay?" he asked her, and she nodded.

"Crowley says..." she started in a shy voice. "Change of plans..."

* * *

This was the _last_ time I would _hear_ them cry.

I appeared back at Bobby's, where I quickly fell to my knees.

"You _son_uva-!" Lyra snarled. She pushed past Jasper, who was holding one of his blond kids, I couldn't tell which one.

Lyra came closer, until Jackson grabbed her wrists, "S_top_." he said calmly.

She glared, and blasted him back, and then lounged for me.

I shot out my hand, the souls in me made the room illuminate. Now I groaned. 

_They won't stop crying!_

"What do I have to _do_?" I yelled. "I want them _out!_"

Lyra sat up, holding her thigh, "Ow," she said.

"Calm down," Jackson told me. "You want the souls out?"

I nodded. "I just want to see _Alastair_!" I told him.

A flash of hurt ran through him. "Before you take them out, you have to take them out of Castiel first." he explained.

"...what?" I asked, clutching my chest.

"You're the only one capable of even _facing_ him," he reminded.

I groaned. "Okay...okay..."

"It has to be at the place where you got the Purgatory gate opened." Jackson added.

My mind went into thoughts. Where was that-?

Oh yeah...Crowley's old hideout, in Missouri. I disappeared.

* * *

**Evergreen, Missouri**

I leaned back against a table, staring at the Gate. Now the souls were terrified. "Sorry, time to go," I said out loud.

The blood was still on, so I closed my eyes, to remember the chant that Cas said.

"_Ianua, magna, Purgatorii_," I started slowly. Would this even work? There wasn't a lunar eclipse or something strange like that.

Unless...

What I was about to do would be dangerous, but hopefully it would work.

I took a deep breath, and went back in time.

"Oww..." I grabbed my head. I had to be sure I went back right.

So I transported myself to where Crowley and Raphael attempted to open the gate. I made myself hidden, so no one saw me.

"What?" I saw Dean ask. "Cas? You're not making any sense. 'God'?"

Okay, I did it right, I remember this.

Teleporting back to the real Gate, I checked the outside, the eclipse was still set.

"_Ianua, magna, Purgatorii_," I spoke again. Come on, think... "_Clausa, est, ob, nos_," I continued.

As if I'd mouthed Cas's words, I finished the chant, and the Gate was open.

Now I had to move fast.

I transported back to the present time, in front of the Gate, and I put two fingers to my right temple.

_Come on..._

I waited.

_Come on..._

"Yes?"

I opened my eyes as Cas appeared, head tilted.

"It's for the best, Cas." I told him.

"What is?" he questioned.

Using both hands, I grabbed his trench coat on his chest part, and took us both back in time to the opened Gate, nearly sucking us in.

_"What are you doing?"_ he demanded._ "No!"_

_"I have to!"_ I told him. _"For Alastair!"_ I put my palms on his chest, drawing in his souls.

_"Not if I take yours first!"_ Cas bellowed, ramming his fist in my stomach. I cried out, probably feeling the same thing he was, the souls getting sucked out of me.

I had a head start, so I should get his all out...right?

Agony ripping through me like never before, I forced myself to not let go of Cas. Now he looked disoriented, like he wanted to scream. If I screamed first, maybe he would follow.

My mouth rippled open a little, just wanting to see how strong my lungs could be. I felt a lot of souls slowly leave me, actually sucking themselves back into the Gate. Cas was losing power as quickly as I was.

And the souls were crying like someone was trying to _kill_ them. Maybe _screaming_ now.

Cas leaned his head forward. "You will _not_..." he didn't finish, as more and more souls erupted from him.

"You will _not_..." I mocked him.

My eyes went small when the last ounce of souls left me, it was like someone ripped my heart out.

The same thing must of happened to Cas, because his once pretty blue eyes almost disappeared.

And then just like when we first got those souls, Cas and I _screamed_ like Hell.


	81. Like I'm In Heaven And I've Died

I heard the sound of a can opening.

Eyes opened at a slim, I was laying on my back, on something...odd. What was it? Sitting up, I heard a sigh of a man. "Awake?" he asked.

I turned my head to the left, and it looked like I was in a bar. A man was bartending himself. Oh my Granddad, I think he had a _mullet_. Unless it was the dark playing tricks on my eyes.

"When you go back down, tell the Winchesters that they owe me for finding you." he told me.

Not saying anything, I looked down to see I was sat on a pool table. Oh. I jumped off. I walked towards the mullet man, who offered me a can of beer. "Drink?"

I took it, and sat on one of the stools. "Where am I?" I asked, cracking the can open.

"Heaven," he said. "Mine, specifically," he added. "I'm Ash," he introduced. "Drink all you want, no hangover." he announced.

"How did I die?" I asked calmly. I can't remember anything...

Ash shrugged. "I don't know. Something about some souls?"

"Souls?" I repeated. _What was he talking about?_

Ash shrugged again, just as a door opened behind him. "And the most famous angel kid is awake," a pretty woman chimed. She was curly haired, and..green eyed? Or maybe it was hazel. "Your brother's a real sweet boy," she told me, hand shot out. "I'm Pamela,"

I slowly took her hand. "Yeah he is," I agreed. "Where is he?"

"Probably visiting some famous people," Ash guessed.

"You can do that?" I asked.

"Hell yeah, I've seen 'em all." Ash said. "Einstein, Andre the Giant, y'know?"

"No way," I gushed. "That's awesome."

"Sure is," Ash agreed. I wonder if I should go meet someone famous? Like...Heath Ledger. Hell maybe even President _Kennedy_.

"How do I...visit someone?" I asked.

"Ya just think about them, and you're there. Best transportation ever." Ash explained. "Might wanna do that...outside," he suggested. "Put some angel sigils on the door..."

"Hope you can climb windows," Pamela said.

"I can," I sat my half-empty can down and got up. Walking towards the window I asked, "Why did you take me here?"

"Sam and Dean told me to if you ever showed up here," Ash said.

"Oh...well, thanks." I told him, opening the window. I stepped up on the pane, and heaved myself through, landing outside. "Ow..." I forced myself up, and walked a few steps.

So...I was dead.

How?

Why?

I can't remember anything...and souls? I don't know what he meant...

Scrambling those thoughts, I pictured John F. Kennedy in my head. I pictured him up on a stand, saying some speech about something.

The next thing I knew, I found myself standing in a backyard, hearing a bunch of puppy yelps and laughs. A big German Shepherd ran by me, reminding me of Lucky, though this one was all black.

Holy shit...I wasn't in some backyard. I was in the backyard of the _white house_! I saw a big ground pool, and a tree house, some kids playing in it. Cool.

"Hello,"

I looked towards the pool, and there was the man himself. "Holy shit," I said. "Hi, Jack," I greeted.

"You're the first to come see me in a long time," John F. Kennedy told me with a handshake. "Seems like it's more kids getting killed now. Teenagers and their car accidents, why would they let them drive?"

I was speechless as I shook his hand, this was probably the coolest moment of my _life_, meeting a _president_.

"I'm Lynn," I introduced, not letting go of his hand.

John F. Kennedy tilted his head, "The angel?" he realized. "All of you kids are all everyone's talking about." he explained.

"Nice to know..." I finally released his hand.

* * *

So that was the _best_ experience of my life, _talking_ to _JFK_.

Now I was standing outside of my old house...my brother's Heaven. Was he here? I didn't want to barge in...so I knocked on the door.

No one answered. Where would he be at? I wanted to see him so much...

I wish _I_ had a Heaven, I wonder what it would look like...

Now I was bored. What am I supposed to do? I'm freaking dead! Why didn't I freak out or anything? I sat down on the old porch swing of our house, and slowly swung myself.

Come on...think...what was the last thing I could remember?

_Do you believe in me?_

Cas. I remember Cas. There was...snow. A bench...then Crowley...Alice...Purgatory...

I felt a push. Someone or something pushed me off the swing, and I stumble forward and dived off the porch ledge. I closed my eyes as I landed on something...different.

Everything was dimly white, the area changing into...the top of the biggest hill I'd ever seen in my life. And there was a long Slip 'n Slide going down it, several kids taking turns sliding down it.

"It's peaceful, isn't it?"

I scratched my head as someone sat next to me on the hill. Wait a minute...there was an aura about him...

"Are you Him?" I realized.

"Yes," He confirmed.

"Whoa," I gushed. "If you're here, then I must have done something _very_ bad." I assumed.

"If you had really died," He began, "You would return to where you originally came from."

Why couldn't I see His face? He sounded familiar! Why? Have I met Him before? _All_ these questions...

"Oh," I realized. "I would go back to Hell? Since I was born there?"

"Yes," He said. I looked at Him again, and His face finally cleared, like He had clouds covering Him or something.

"How did I...?" I trailed, but stopped upon clearly seeing him. He was...chubby. Blue eyed, with brown hair and a slightly beard. "...Alan from _The_ _Hangover_?" I gasped at him. "I _knew_ it! That cop didn't call you fat Jesus for _nothing_!" I exclaimed.

Alan laughed. "I'm whoever you want me to appear as. To your brother, I was a man named John Cooper." he explained.

"I know that name. He's a singer...probably a band my brother liked." I assumed. I watched a kid slide down the hill, and sighed. "What happened to me?"

"You and Castiel," Alan started, "Ingested all of the souls from Purgatory." he announced. "But then you decided that it was best that you took them out, so you took out the souls in Castiel, as he took the souls out of you."

"We did _what_?" I asked. The souls from Purgatory? Didn't Crowley want those-?

I held my head, and Alan grasped my shoulder. "Easy," he soothed. "You did it for your fellow brother."

Brother? "Wait," I said. "Wouldn't Cas really be my uncle? Along with all the other angels?"

Alan tilted his head, "Explain your words."

I cleared my throat, "Well, Luci—" I stopped myself.

"You can say my Son's name," Alan granted.

I nodded. "Lucifer, and Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael, and all of the other angels, are all brothers and sisters," I reminded. "And...since I'm...Lucifer's...kid...wouldn't that make all of the angels my aunts and uncles?"

Alan pondered this. "If that is how you want to put it." he agreed.

I put my hands on my cheeks and groaned. "To be crushing on your uncle...that is _so_ messed up."

"You cannot control your feelings." Alan said.

"Where is Cas?" I asked.

Alan drew his eyes down to a kid who dived down the hill on the water equipment. "I am speaking with him as well." he answered.

"Multi-tasking?" I guessed.

"I can do a _lot_ of things," he bragged. "Lynn, go find your family, and then return here. We will discuss what is next." he explained.

"Okay," I said. "Tell Cas I'm sorry," I said honestly.

"Actually," Alan cut. "He is the one who says he is sorry."

* * *

Back in my brother's Heaven, I half-expected to see the boy himself on the porch swing. "Lynn-?"

It was really him. _My_ Jasper. Forever thirteen. Ruffled dark brown haired, blue eyed like his dad... "Jasper," I said in content.

He slid off the porch edge, and grabbed me in a hug. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Did you die again?"

I nodded. "Well, sort of, I think." I said.

"No one stabbed you, did they?" he asked. "I am sorry for that. I was...so angry." he admitted. "Cause Mom and Dad were dead, speaking of, they're inside if you wanna see them?"

"Mom and Dad are inside-?" I repeated.

"Yeah, so's Natalie, a kid though. She's part of my Heaven, but sometimes Mom and Dad come visit to see me and not-real-Natalie." Jasper explained.

I rushed past him, up the white stairs, and through the door to the familiar living room. Dad's leather chair...just like the one in Hell...

"Mom? Dad?"

Entering the kitchen, I stopped breathing. There was _Mom_, the same from when she...was under Eve's control. Sunny blond haired and brown eyed. "Lynn?" she said from the sink.

"Mom!" I ran around the wooden table and held her tight.

"Hello hun...before I ask why you're here, please tell me that _whore_ is dead?" she asked. Did she really just say that?

"Who?" I asked back.

"That mommy dearest _bitch_," she said.

"Eve?" I guessed.

"I _cannot_ believe her! She actually yanked me down from here, for that night you saw me at that diner. Turned me into one of those..._things_." she scowled.

"Jefferson Starships," I remembered. You have to love Dean.

"Tell me she's _burning_ downstairs!" Mom scowled again.

"Oh yeah, after Dean got the phoenix ash in her, she was long gone." I explained.

"Good," Mom said.

"Lynn-?" I looked to the stairs to see _Dad_. Looked the same as Jasper, only much older. "You're here?" he asked.

I nodded, "For now." Jasper came in, followed by a seven year old Natalie.

"Sit for a minute hun," mom suggested. "I'll get the deep frier going."

"There's like an _unlimited_ amount of food in this house," Jasper announced, opening the—well, I guess it was _his_ fridge here. Little Natalie sat at the table, drinking out of her cup.

"Uh-?" I questioned.

"To her, we're not here," Jasper said. "But she'll talk back if you say something to her, try it."

"Okay..." I watched her set her cup down. "Natalie? What are you drinking?" I asked casually.

"Pepsi," she answered in her cute little voice. "Don't tell anyone. Shhh..." she looked at me with a finger over her lips.

"I haven't seen her do that in a long time," I realized. "Isn't there a younger me here?"

"Oh yeah, she usually spends her time in your room." Jasper explained.

I plotted an idea. "Hey, Natalie?"

"Yeah?" she stared at me.

"Can you...bring Lynn down here? See if she wants to watch a movie with you." I explained.

"Okay," she got up and ran upstairs.

"Shit, what did we used to watch back in 2003?" I asked.

"I don't remember, but now I gotta go put one in for them," Jasper went for the living room.

Dad lit up a cigar. "So the war's over now, huh? Your pal in the trench coat won."

"What? It is?" I asked. "I...I don't remember anything after I..." I trailed.

"After you sucked up all those soul things? I heard it was you who killed the one Archangel, who was the enemy in the war?" Dad reminded.

Now I was eyes wide. "...I killed Raphael?" I realized.

He nodded.

"No!" I jumped up. I killed _Raphael_? I _killed_ him? "What else did I do?" I demanded.

"Calm down, hun," Mom urged.

"NO! WHAT ELSE DID I DO?" I shrieked. I stepped back, and split for the door. I nearly hit Jasper on the way.

Right as I went outside, I was back on the hill, with the kids and slip 'n slide.

Alan...or God...or Granddad, was still sat. "Welcome back." he greeted.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked back.

"When I had those souls! What did I do?" I cried.

"Lynn, please sit." he ordered. "You will strain yourself."

Shakily, I sat across from him. "Tell me what I did." I requested.

"You took the lives of many of your...aunts and uncles," Alan phrased. "You did as Castiel bid you to do."

"None of it was your fault, Lynn, know this," he assured. "You did what you thought was right. You had no knowledge of what those souls would do to yourself. Castiel, on the other hand, did."

"Cas _knew_ I'd go on a nutty killing spree?" I realized, mouth dropping.

Alan-God-Granddad nodded. "My guess is that he did not want to be alone," he assumed. "Now, Lynn, I will not punish you."

"Why?" I asked. "I...I killed Raphael." I told him.

"It is okay, Raphael knew what he was getting himself into. I am very disappointed in him." Alan explained. He got up then. "I suppose you should be returning," he suggested. "The life of your child depends on it." he added.

"My child?" I repeated.

"Yes," he nodded. "I am not proud of what Teivel did, but it was done." he said sadly.

"Teivel? What...what did he _do_?" I asked quickly, not liking where this was going, not at all.

"He gave you what you would call...a blessing." Alan said. "I imagine that was how it was for Michael and Jamie. Blessing his mother with—"

"A baby." I finished. "Are you _telling_ me Teivel _gave_ me a-?"

"That is correct." Alan confirmed.

Oh, my _God_.

No.

All those mornings I woke up _sick_...the pains in my _abdomen_..._you will carry on my legacy...  
_

"Don't panic," Alan urged. "If you stay up here any longer, you will risk losing the child. Are you ready to return?"

I repeated this in my mind, the first thing I would do when I was back was stick an Angel Blade into Teivel's _chest_. He will not get the luxury of being near me anymore, or my "child".

"I'm ready." I told him. He grasped my shoulder, and stared deeply at me.

"Farewell." he said. He faded quickly, and I shut my eyes as everything faded with him.


	82. Fully Alive

**S****poiler alert if you have not seen the 2005 movie _Red Eye_**

"You up? Come on, get up. Now."

Something licked my cheek. I smacked myself to wipe the lick off, forcing my eyes open. "I'm up," I said.

"Haha, doggy," a second voice chimed. Huh? Two little girls...who?

"His name is _Lucky_," the first girl reminded. I turned my head towards the voices to see indeed Lucky, the German Shepherd...wait...didn't _Eve_ send him to _kill_ me?

Eve is _dead_ though...

Why couldn't I _remember_ anything? I grabbed my head as I saw the two guilty girls next to Lucky. One was strawberry-blonde...with eyes the color of dark sapphire. The other girl was smaller, with hair that was dark brown, but through light you could see lighter brown tint, more _sandy_, with dark brown eyes. Hell she looked familiar...

"Emily," I recognized. "Juliet?"

"You' been gone a long time," Juliet scolded. "Where did you go?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her. "Where did I go?"

"Jackson said you did _bad_ stuff and went _away_," she explained.

My heart thumped. "Where's Jackson?" I asked quickly.

"Downstairs," Juliet answered.

I got off the bed, and Emily held out her arms to me. "Hold you," she requested.

"...okay," I lifted her up and saw Juliet's jealous look. She probably wished she was three years younger then.

With Lucky following, the four of us left my room, entered the hall turning right, and went down the narrow stairs into the living room.

Everyone stared.

Jackson had his arms crossed, but lowered them when he saw us. Grandma nearly gasped and pushed past everyone and hugged Emily and I.

"How long have I been _gone_?" I demanded. "What _bad_ stuff did I _do_? _What_ the hell?" I snapped.

"You don't remember anything?" Jackson asked.

"No!" I yelled. "_Nothing_!" Emily tensed in my arms. A flash of hope hit Jackson's eyes, like hearing that relieved him of something...

I saw...Lyra, and her brother...Jasper. In the dining room. They both didn't look happy.

"Look," I said loudly. "I don't know what I _did_, but I _know_ I did bad things. I know I put those..._souls_ things into me. I don't remember anything after it, and I don't know how I got them out..."

Emily poked my cheek.

"So...if I hurt anyone, I'm sorry. I'm _sorry_." I said.

"You are forgiven," Grandma said. "But you are not to leave this house. Understand?"

"I understand," I told her. I walked across the living room, where I saw Natalie sat in front the TV, putting a movie in.

"Lynn?" Jasper called as he and Lyra came near.

"Yes?" I said.

"How are you—" Jasper started, but Lyra cut him off.

"You don't remember _anything_?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

Jasper nodded, but Lyra still seemed enraged about something...

What the hell did I _do_?

* * *

Emily was sat with us, along with Juliet. The two of them were sharing a bag of Doritos.

It was like nothing changed...

Jackson strayed afar from us, maybe sat on the couch. I didn't look back to see. Why couldn't I say anything to him?

"What are we watching?" I asked.

"_Red Eye_," Natalie answered. "I found it in the DVD collection in the basement."

"Mom and Dad's movies?" I realized, and she nodded.

Mom and Dad...I wonder if I should tell her I saw them, and our brother...?

"What's it about?" I asked.

She shrugged. "It has..." she read the movie cover. "Rachel McAdams and Cillian Murphy." she announced.

"And _who_ are they? I'm bad with names," I asked.

"Uhh..." she looked at the back of the cover to see their faces. "Oh! Yeah, the chick from _The Notebook_," she explained. "And the crazy Scarecrow doctor from _Batman Begins_."

_Much_ better. "Pretty boy with blue eyes? Aw, shit. This ought to be a good movie." I decided.

"Wait!" Juliet screeched. "Me and Emily need more chips! And drinks!" she announced.

"Really? But that's a family size bag..." I shook the bag to hear it empty. "Damn..." Leaving my movie reality for a moment, I asked, "Where'd everyone go?"

"I'm still here," Jasper waved from the kitchen, then pointed at Emily. "She's not leaving my sight." he explained.

Now it clicked. "Where's your brother?" I asked the toddler.

"Matty's with Mommy and Balta'zar," Emily told me. "Went _bye_-bye," she added.

"What the f-?" I demanded. "What, Jasper, _finally_ know the truth then?"

He stared at me with wide eyes. "...you _know_? You _knew_? All along?" he demanded also.

I shrugged. "It wasn't my place to tell you, calm down."

Jasper took a step towards us, fury raging in his eyes. But then he stopped, scowled, and disappeared.

"So much for not leaving your _sight_," I teased Emily. Juliet snapped her fingers, another family size of chips appearing, and a one-liter of soda. "Chips and soda for a pair of little angels..._not_ good." I diagnosed.

"Nope," Natalie agreed. She pushed the play button on the remote.

_. . . . ._

**Eight minutes in the movie**

"Smooth guy," I noted.

"He's got the best eyes ever," Natalie added. "And he could slice cheese on those puppy cheeks of his."

I snorted. "No doubt."

_. . . . ._

**Eleven minutes in the movie**

"Bout damn _time_ she joins him there," I said.

"I would of joined him the second he offered," Natalie said too.

"I didn't know there were bars in airports," Juliet realized.

"Airports have _everything_, Jules." I told her.

_. . . . ._

**Thirteen minutes in the movie**

"Oh my God, his name's _Jackson_!" I gushed.

"Touchy." the namesake Demon said from behind, dipped with sarcasm.

"Two Jacksons!" Emily cheered.

_. . . . ._

Jackson entered the kitchen, and Grandma saw his relieved face. "I am glad she's okay, too."

"Not just that..." Jackson said. "She doesn't _remember_."

"Remember what?" she asked him.

"...Alastair." Jackson whispered. "She doesn't remember that he was _here_." he looked into her aquamarine eyes. "And it has to _stay_ that way." he decided.

Grandma nodded quickly.

_. . . . ._

**Seventeen minutes in the movie**

"Yeah right," I said.

"What are the chances of them sitting together on the plane?" Natalie asked.

"Not enough chance. Something's up..." I decided.

"Definitely." Natalie agreed.

_. . . . ._

**After the movie**

"Damn," I said.

"Yeah," Natalie agreed.

"That was cool," Juliet decided.

"Blargh!" I hissed. "That was _not_ cool!"

"He could still be alive..." Natalie theorized.

"Why the hell did she have to stab his _throat_? Did you see his expression when she told him about the scar? The look he had..." I remembered.

"He totally loves her!" Natalie assumed.

"What movie are we watching now?" Juliet asked.

"Can we watch _Titanic_?" Emily requested.

"Yes! Young Leo always makes me smile...then cry." Natalie cheered. She took the movie out and placed it in its case, then she made her way for the basement.

I had a thought then. When was the last time I..._ate_? Or _showered_? How long had I been _upstairs_? Now I felt _gross_.

"I'll be back..."

Back up the narrow stairs, into the first room on the left, I opened my dresser, which was next to Juliet's dark red dresser.

All this crap...my stuff, Juliet's stuff...maybe we should move out of Grandma's house. I still own that house in Havelock, maybe there...

I pulled out the first shirt I could find. It was black, with a tiger on it. It said, _Support the wildlife. Have a party_, the tiger and the words were all different neon colors.

I lounged a pair of shorts, and everything else for my probably long-needed shower. As I turned for the hallway, I stopped.

What _day_ was it?

I found my phone on my night stand and went to the calendar. What the...it was _September_ tenth? I could have _swore_ it was just August!

How long did I go soul crazy for-? I tossed my phone down.

Ugh...it's like Green Day would say. Wake me up when September ends...

* * *

**I don't think Lynn realizes it, but Red Eye is where Jackson's name comes from;) **


	83. Passive Aggressive

**LMAO! High five to Niknakz93 for having "Impala" and "Crossroads Demon" added as characters!  
**

**And oh yep, modern life alert;D and some language warning later on  
**

* * *

After my long-needed shower, I remained locked in the bathroom. Probably the only time I'd get to be alone. I plugged in grandma's Conair hair dryer, but didn't turn it on yet.

I stared at myself in the mirror. Damnit, why did Eve and I have to have the same exact hair color and style? Freaks me out...hers had been longer than mine though. Or was it? I turned to the side, and rolled an eye. My hair went halfway down my back.

Time for a haircut.

Facing forward, I wiped my cheek under my shiny emerald eyes. I get a laugh every time someone asks if I wear contacts. That needle girl from Jamie's party did...

Jamie? Where was he at? Who knows...I hear music. Music? Downstairs? I grabbed all my stuff, and left the bathroom, slipping into mine.

Dirty clothes in the hamper, I snatched my phone and returned to the bathroom, and used the hair dryer to blow dry my hair. Dry and brushed, I appeared downstairs, seeing the basement door opened ajar.

The kids were watching _Titanic_. I wonder if Juliet told them she was on the _actual_ thing.

I saw Jackson staring, but I ignored him and disappeared in the basement.

_Dead as dead can be_

_ My doctor tells me..._

"Grandma? What are you listening to?" I asked.

"A Perfect Circle. Felt like rocking out," grandma explained as she was rifling through some boxes.

_But I just can't believe him_

_ Ever the optimistic one_

I saw a desktop computer up and running. "Is that...dad's computer?" I recognized.

"Yes. Natalie uses it for the...the..." grandma paused.

"The Internet?" I guessed.

"Yes, that." she confirmed.

_I'm sure of your ability_

_ To become my perfect enemy_

I sat down in the PC chair. I opened up Mozilla and went to that complicated website...Facebook. BLAH! Again with these...notification _things_! What the hell..._likes_, and..._comments_...on my _pictures_?

"How does this crap _work_," I groaned.

_Wake up and face me_

_ Don't play dead 'cause maybe_

Hey wait. This was the _computer_! My iTunes was on this! Was my car outside? Eh...I snapped my fingers, and my wonderful iPod and its charger appeared. _Sweet_. Haven't seen it in forever!

Plugging it in, I loaded the iTunes and decided to go through the music. I know I had some shit I didn't like. Natalie slipping songs on it no doubt.

_Someday I will walk away and say_

_ You disappoint me_

_ Maybe you're better off this way_

I went down the long list, deleting songs and artists I had no idea who they were. Finally done, I pondered an idea.

I made a fifty dollar iTunes card appear. Yes. Be _jealous_. It's been pretty much a year since my life went nutty. The music I listen to, was there any _new_ content? Well, the iTunes store would tell me...

"What's the name of this song?" I asked Grandma.

"The one playing now?" she asked back.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Passive. The only good song on this album..." she explained. "Oh, dear..."

"What?" I glanced at her—finally noticing that she had a bottle of wine in her hand. "Whoa, get it Grandma!" I cheered.

She winked. "Thanks, dearie."

* * *

Now what?

I was on my bed, lay on my stomach, huge headphones on...just finished listening to Disturbed's new album _Asylum_. Pretty sick. Now I was listening to the Passive song.

Needless to say, I am _bored_. Maybe I should watch something...definitely not _Titanic_. Where did those books that I bought a while back go? ...Probably still at Bobby's.

That was when someone plucked off my headphones. "Still not talking to me?"

Jackson. Maybe I should stab his _throat_, like in the _Red Eye_ movie. "I'm busy," I told him, taking my headphones back.

Jackson waved his hand, and my door shut by itself. I groaned. "What do you want?" I asked.

"To talk," he answered.

I turned over on my back. "About what?" I asked.

He folded his arms. "Things." he said stubbornly.

"Fine," I sat up, pausing my music. "Sit." he sat down next to me. Now I folded my arms and tried to put. "Talk." I whined.

Jackson moved his blue eyes up towards the ceiling, his arms folded still. "Why's Lyra pissed at me?" I decided to ask.

He looked down at me, now clearly frowning. "Corey is dead." he announced.

I was eyes wide. "What? Corey?" I pictured the other demon—black haired, gray-blue eyed...dead? The nerd? "How?" I demanded. "Was it Cas?" I assumed.

He shook his head, not blinking. I stared back...and knew right away. "No..." I said. "I didn't...!"

Now he nodded.

Tears came to my eyes. "No! I didn't! Why? _Why_! Why didn't you _stop_ me?" I yelled.

"If I tried, you would have killed me too..." he explained quietly.

I literally jumped off my bed and backed away from him. Was he serious? I killed Corey? Of all to kill...?

What else did I do? I wish I knew! "Who else did I hurt?" I asked. "Huh? Answer me!" I covered my ears. "I don't want to fucking know. No."

Oh, my God. I needed to get out of here. Now.

* * *

Reappearing in front of Alice's door, I hesitated to knock. Did they know about what happened to me? Did I...do anything to them? Or Adena? ...I wouldn't...not them!

I knocked.

No one answered right away...busy maybe, or not home. I glanced behind me, recognizing Jack's red Cavalier car on the curb. Someone was here...

The door opened, and totally different Alice appeared. It was her hair. She had side bangs showing, that were slightly brownish red, with tan colored streaks. She had light tan tips all on the bottoms, the same brownish red tint all up and down her hair.

How did she go from regular brown hair to all those colors? My thoughts whipped away when Alice's brown eyes went extremely small, and she started to scream.

"Alice? What's—" I asked, but she slammed the door in my face, still screaming all the while. What the hell? "Alice?" I opened the door and Alice was halfway up the stairs. "Dad! _Dad_!" she shrieked.

"_Alice_! What the hell?" I asked loudly as she disappeared into a room. Seconds later Jack appeared...a shotgun in his hand.

What the hell is this?

"Jack-?" I yelped as he took a shot, the bullet piercing my shoulder, hurting like hell. OW! It was a freaking silver bullet!

"Shit!" I cried, putting my opposite hand on the wound. I used my other hand to blast Jack against the wall, lifting him up and pinning him tightly. Alice came back out, and I did the same to her.

"That _hurt_," I told Jack.

"Don't hurt us!" Alice begged. "Please!"

"Will you shut the hell _up_?" I snapped. Tears streaked down her face, she looked utterly terrified of me. "_Listen_ to me! Whatever I _did_, whatever _happened_, it _wasn_'t me! I...I wasn't myself!" I explained. "It was the _souls_...they made me do things that I can't _remember_!"

"Fuck you," Jack said coldly.

I ignored the comment, and spoke again. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...whatever I did...wasn't my fault. It was the souls..."

"_Bull_!" Alice yelled. "I _remember_! Crowley said that the souls couldn't _control_ you! Just make you _stronger_! You know _exactly_ what you did!"

"No I fucking _didn't_!" I yelled back. "That D-Bag didn't know what he was talking about! He didn't have millions of souls shoved into his _fucking_ chest!"

They went quiet now as I started to cry. "I'm sorry...it wasn't my fault...Goddamnit...what did I do?"

"You wanna know?" Jack asked. "You wanna know what you did? You murdered my brother in cold blood." he announced.

Alice forced back the sobs as she looked away from me. "Uncle Nick..."

My hand dropped from my gunshot wound. "...what?"


	84. Alice Not In Wonderland

_**Before…**_

**Alice**_**  
**_

Shhh…be quiet…no, no…shhh…Uncle Nick, don't make her—

Adena's waking cries rippled through the entire second floor of our house. I groaned, turning over, putting my black pillow over my head. Addy, relax. She always cried like it was the end of the world, _every _morning…

Her cries shifted, so I assumed that Uncle Nick picked her up. I don't know, but maybe she just needed her momma. Even though I was told she died having her. I only knew her name, Leah. Lynn gave her Leah's last name, Cobalt. An honorary thing…

I tried to fall back asleep, but failed epically. People say the word _epic _is overused. I personally don't care. I live in a free country, I can say what I _want_. Deal.

I sat up now, rubbing my eyes. I looked over at my night stand, where the picture of _my _momma was. Did I remember her? Sort of. I was only around four or five when she died. Dad was _devastated_, of course, and he took to taking the best care of me.

I was "all he had left of her" as I heard him use to say to people like Uncle Nick. He said it to the Logans' too. Those guys were nice people. After they were killed, everyone at school believed that Lynn _killed _them and ran away.

That wasn't the _truth _of course. It was well…not Uncle Nick, but the freaking _Devil_. The Morning Star. Fallen Angel. God's favorite _angel_. How I knew that? Another of those Archangel guys…the _short _and _candy _lover one.

Did you know that when Lynn and I were in elementary school, he was like our janitor for a while? He left though, said he was gonna go to a college in Springfield, Ohio, to cause a little mischief. He'd been weird at the time, but how would I know he'd end up being an angel? And Lynn's _uncle_, at the most?

Oh, _Lynn_. I haven't seen her in a while. I wonder what she's up too…do you know how we met? It was in Kindergarten. She'd been a _little _weird, even as a kid. We were all in class, and I was coloring a paper, Dandelion Crayola crayon in my hand.

"Hey," I looked up to see a girl, probably five like me, with dark hair, in a braid. Her eyes were green, but really, _really _shiny. I wondered if she was wearing contacts. "Can I have your crayon?" she asked.

I'd stared. "It's _mine_," I told her defiantly.

"I'll give it back," she insisted.

I was still hesitant, but I eventually gave it to her. She disappeared for a minute, and then returned, handing me the crayon. "Here you go." she said.

"Thank you," I said, coloring again.

"I like gold color." she said to me. "Gold is a _lot _of money, my daddy said."

I didn't say anything.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Adelina," I told her.

"Adah' huh?" she folded her arms.

"Add, uh, lee, nuh," I pronounced.

"Addee, leenah?" she tried.

"No, adduh, leenuh," I corrected. "You're stupid." I said in a mean, childish way

Now she pouted. "Take that back, I'm not stupid." she declared.

"No." I said back.

She looked like she wanted to cry. "Add…add…addee…addee…adduh…adduhleenuh?" she tried.

"Yeah," I said. "You got it."

"Adduhleenuh?" she said again. I nodded. "You have a long name." she said. "My name is Lynn." she held out her hand.

I smacked her hand away. "I don't want to be your friend." I told her. "You didn't say my name right."

"Yes I did," she argued. "Adduhleenuh!" she reminded.

"You said it wrong the first time." I explained.

"No friends?" she said.

"_No_." I confirmed.

And then she finally started to cry.

* * *

I smiled, remembering that. I don't think even today she forgives me for being mean to her that day. Oh well…now I'll bet you're wondering why I don't like being called by my first name anymore.

Well…it was when junior high started. I was about twelve, thirteen. And a lot of kids thought it was weird that I was an _Italian _girl named _Adelina _Walter, with a _white _dad named _Jack_.

So…I decided to go by my middle name, Alice. It seemed to work. Alice Walter sounded much more American than Adelina Walter.

When I was younger, my dad used to call me Addy, so maybe that's why I love Adena's name so much.

Speaking of, she finally stopped crying. Probably being fed. I got off my bed, grabbed some clean clothes and escaped my room and hid in the bathroom. After taking a shower and cleaning up for the day, I finally appeared downstairs.

"Morning Dad," I greeted happily.

"Yeah," he said, flipping his newspaper. "You making food?" he assumed.

I rolled my eyes. "I guess…" I opened my fridge and took out the carton of a dozen eggs. I can eat a lot, but dad and Uncle Nick are two grown men. These eggs would be gone by _tomorrow_. Seems like every other day we go to the store.

"I gotta work overtime today," Dad announced. "I'll be back after you're asleep."

"Great," I said, turning on the stove, placing down the skillet.

"You gonna be alright with Nick?" dad asked.

"Yeah, Dad, it'll be like any other day," I reminded. "Chill."

"Alright…" he flapped his newspaper. "Oh, shit, Sister Lauren died." he announced.

"What!" I gasped. "No way!" I pondered now. "She _was _getting old. She was a cool nun." I said quietly.

"She babysat you a couple times, after your mother died," the paper flapped.

"I remember," I cracked on like five eggs. This wasn't gonna end well.

"I hear food cooking…" Uncle Nick said as he came in with Addy. He sat her down in her bouncer. He strapped her in, and then sat with dad at the table and sighed.

"You alright bro?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Uncle Nick answered.

You know, they weren't born twins, but a couple years apart, Uncle Nick's older I think. But they can look exactly the same. Their only difference was that Uncle Nick had short hair, that brown-blond color, and a stubble. While dad had longer hair of the same color, that almost went to his shoulders, and a clean face. He almost looked like a teenager.

I still don't have the guts to tell either of them what had happened when Crowley had me. I didn't want to think about it…but at the same time I did. I had _kids_. I named them all too…but that's for another time.

And then Crowley murdered them right in front of me. Said they were _useless_. He thought they'd be born knowing how to find some girl named Eve. But either they didn't know, or maybe Eve did something to keep them from knowing.

They were _not _useless. No. _Never_. They could have had a _life_. They could have grown up with _goals _and _dreams_. It didn't matter if they were…vampires, or werewolves, or…shape shifters, or…or _anything_!

"Alice? You okay?"

I snapped up and looked at my father and uncle. "I'm fine?" I said, realizing that I'd been crying. "I'm okay." I said, wiping my eyes. "You wanna get the plates out?" I asked.

"Yeah," Uncle Nick got up and surfed the cupboards.

"Sister Lauren died," Dad announced.

Uncle Nick pulled out three plates. "The nun who'd babysit us?"

Yeah, she was obviously old then.

Dad nodded, "You going to the store today?" he asked.

"Yeah," Uncle Nick said. "Will you be alright watching Adena, Alice?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. She was the best baby ever. As I came to the table with the skillet of finely cooked eggs, Adena immediately looked up at me.

Her stare freaked me out sometimes. She'd look at you forever, not blinking her big eyes, blue as sapphires. Sometimes if she felt like it, she'd stop staring and give you a big smile, while blinking.

Ah, crap. Now that I mention blinking, I can't stop doing it. I gave the boys their eggs, and myself, and then set up to make toast for us all.

We'd be needing bread at that store today…eggs too.

* * *

I was sat on the floor, watching USA. Adena was actually asleep in her bouncer, which was _rare_.

"Hello, Adelina."

Huh? I turned to my right to see Lynn at the door. Whoa! I literally jumped up, Adena snapping awake. "Lynn?" I recognized.

What was wrong with her? For one thing she called me Adelina. Her long hair was down, _also _rare. Then I knew it. Her eyes. They weren't shiny green. They were dark…really dark. Like, darker than moss green. It was like…black green.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine," she said in a dark tone.

"What happened?" I asked. "You're…different." I added quietly.

She held out her hands, flexing her fingers. "I died." she said calmly, but seriously.

"Huh?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

She grinned. "I became someone else." she said. "Something better. Much better." she added.

"You sure about that?" I asked her nervously.

"Oh, yes, absolutely. I'm powerful…I can do whatever I want. I have the souls, Adelina." she explained.

Now I was flipping out. "The souls?" I repeated. "Y-you mean the-?"

"Yes…the souls from Purgatory," she confirmed. She clenched her fists.

I gasped then. "What about Crowley? Does he have them too?" I shrieked.

"Oh no. No, no, no. Crowley received nothing in the end." Lynn reassured. "It was myself, and Castiel, who have the souls." she corrected.

"C-Castiel? That one angel?" I realized.

"Yes. Adelina, he's your new God."

I blinked. "…what?" I asked.

"He is the new Lord," Lynn announced. "I have come here to ask you…are you willing to bow to him as God?" she asked.

"Wh-what? What? Are you joking? That angel's not God!" I sputtered.

Lynn shook her head. "He is the new one." she corrected. She stepped up to me, touching my shoulder. I felt some sort of whoosh, as if a gust of wind whipped through my hair. Huh…? What did she do?

Pulling some hair strands to my face, I saw…red. Red color. What the _crap_-? Lynn only smiled coldly, stepping back.

Before I could protest, a piercing shot made me jump back. I saw Lynn look down at herself, and then look back up, past me. "That can't hurt me anymore, Nick."

Eyes wide, I turned around to see Uncle Nick in the kitchen, a huge freaking gun in his hand. He was done at the store already-? Oh no…

Lynn lightning sped to him, and my mind blocked out what she did.

I don't remember…it was blocked out…but there was…_blood_. So _much _blood…Lynn stepped back…I watched my uncle _drop _to the floor.

Adena started to cry.


	85. I Can't Face The Dark Without You

_"Zachariah?"_ I called out. I was no longer the size of a four year old human child, but slightly taller now. Praise Father.

_"Yes?"_ he called back.

_"Is it true, that because I was born an angel, and not created, that I look human?"_ I asked.

_"Yes, it's a strange process,"_ Zachariah confirmed. _"But we—"_

_"Never question the ways of our Father,"_ I finished. _"But he is not my Father,"_ I reminded.

_"Of course he is,"_ Zachariah chuckled.

_"I hear humans on Earth, they have a name for their father's fathers...Grandfathers,"_ I announced. _"Is that what I should call your Father?"_

_"I suppose,"_ Zachariah said. _"Where did you hear all of this?"_

_"Teivel,"_ I told him.

Zachariah scowled. _"That little shit."_ he said angrily. _"I would rather you spend all day with Castiel than with him,"_ he muttered.

_"Fine, where is Castiel?"_ I asked.

_"He is doing training with Balthazar,"_ Zachariah answered. _"Come. I will take you to Raphael."_

_"Raphael?"_ I repeated, following him through the garden.

_"He is one of the Archangels,"_ Zachariah announced. _"And the last one you have to meet."_ he added.

_"I have only met two, my father, and Michael."_ I told him. _"Aren't there four?"_

_"...yes...but...Gabriel has left us, a long time ago,"_ Zachariah explained.

_"Why?"_ I asked.

_"I would like to know that myself,"_ Zachariah said. _"Raphael is just up ahead. Go on."_

_"Thank you,"_ I nodded, walking ahead into a path of trees. There I saw an extraordinarily beautiful angel, Raphael. _"Hello,"_ I greeted.

_"Hello,"_ Raphael greeted back. _"It is wonderful to finally meet you."_

_"Likewise,"_ I agreed.

Raphael and I ended up talking for a long time, until Michael had joined us. _"Lynn, it is time,"_ he said.

_"For what?"_ I questioned.

_"Your vessel will be ready on Earth very soon, we have to leave now."_ Michael explained.

I nodded, already knowing I could not negotiate my way out of it. My time up here was up. I'd grown to love it, very much. _"Let us go, then."_ I said.

We came across Castiel, with another angel, maybe it was Balthazar, but I didn't speak to him. _"Castiel, will you come visit me on Earth?"_ I asked.

_"I will not know where you will be,"_ he said. _"You will be hidden from us all. Should I ever go down to Earth, I will search for you."_ he promised. _"When my own vessel is ready, that is."_

I nodded. After saying farewells to the other angels I grew to like, I found myself at Heaven's Gate with Michael.

_"Are you ready?"_ he asked.

_"Yes."_ I said.

It happened very fast. We were no longer in Heaven, but somewhere that was alien to me. I heard human voices, crying out from something. People dressed in white had placed their hands over their ears.

_"There,"_ Michael pointed to something small, that was making a different noise than the others. _"There is your vessel."_

_"It's very small. Smaller than me,"_ I noticed the tiny human.

_"It's a baby. You will grow bigger with time once you are in her,"_ Michael told me.

_"What is her name?"_ I asked.

_"Her name is Danielle. She is a distant relative of my true vessel,"_ Michael explained.

_"Your true vessel?"_ I repeated.

_"Yes, his name is Dean. Maybe you will meet him one day,"_ Michael assumed. _"Now, hurry, enter the infant."_

_"How?"_ I asked.

_"Can you feel yourself drawn to her?"_ Michael guessed.

The other humans still screaming, I found myself so close to the human infant, I could see her pores.

_"Take care, Lynn,"_ Michael said.

_"I will. Goodbye..."_ I shut closed my golden colored eyes, everything fading...

* * *

"Get up now."

Emily again.

"This waking up thing is getting old," I groaned through a pillow. Where was I _now_?

"Yeah, get up." Emily climbed onto the bed. "Balta'zar said I watch you. You not leave here," she announced.

I raised an eye. "How old are you, again?" I asked.

"I'm two," she reminded.

"That was a big sentence for a two year old," I teased.

"Mommy said my birthday was real soon. I'll be three, like Lucy," Emily explained.

I shut my eyes again. "Where's Balthazar?" I questioned.

"He went bye-bye, be back later," she explained. "Matty's at school right now, and Juliet," she added.

Makes sense. "Is Lucy okay? I swear I remember something bad about her..." I mumbled.

Emily nodded. "Bad Cro'lee had her, but gave her back. She said he wasn't bad, but Daddy said he is." she explained.

"He's very bad," I confirmed, hoping we were talking about the same person. "Don't let his accent or smile fool you." I warned. "That makes me a hypocrite, I guess."

"Why?" she asked me.

"Cause I thought he wasn't that bad when I met him," I admitted.

"When you met him?" she asked next.

I was stretching then, realizing I was in a small bed. "Is this your bed?" I realized.

"Yeah," she confirmed.

Now I felt really tall. "Oh. When I met him? It was...when I found out I was gonna have a real sister," I remembered. "Lyra, Carmen, and me, were on the road when Racquel found us, about to tell us about Adena, and then Crowley came and stopped her."

"Why?" Emily asked curiously.

"He thought we were gonna take Adena and give her to Lucifer," I yawned, as if I'd told this story a thousand times already.

Emily giggled. "Daddy calls him Uncle Luci," she whispered.

I grinned, "Cause he is," I agreed. "But, yeah, when Crowley knew we weren't gonna give Adena to him, he helped us get her when she was born," I finished.

"I miss Aunt Carmen," Emily said sadly. "When will she and Gabr'el come back?" she asked me.

"I don't know, kid," I admitted. "What happened to me?" I asked next.

"You were mad," Emily said. "You hurt Addy's daddy on accident." she reminded.

"Shit...Nick," I remembered now. No wonder Alice and Jack looked afraid of me...I really killed him...I'd pinned Alice and Jack against the wall. They told me what happened...I flipped. Now I'm here. Why were pieces of my memory missing?

"No cry," Emily ordered. "No cry, no cry."

"I'm not," I sniffled.

"You hungry?" she asked. "Lets eat." she suggested.

"Okay," I stood up from the little bed. She took my hand and led me to the door. I noticed that she had a yellow hair clip on the right side of her head, wearing a white shirt and yellow striped shorts. It was cute.

Walking me down the stairs, I came to recognize Keri's house. "Where's your mom?" I asked.

"With Ciar, helping her with her powers," Emily answered.

"Ciar?" I repeated. "Your mom has her powers?"

"Yeah, Mommy wouldn't wake up, because of Cas'siel, so Balta'zar and Dean went to get Ciar." she explained.

I'd have to ask someone else to understand that statement. "Okay," I said. "What do you want to eat?" I asked her.

As she took the time to think, I decided to do the same. Why did I remember more of my time in Heaven? Who the hell was Ciar? That sounded like the name of an angel, I'm assuming. Meaning, Keri really is an angel? Interesting...so much for being a special human who could mother an angel.

How can two angels have a kid? Hey, don't look at me. Don't remind me I have nine months to deal with that shit. I need to find out where Teivel is...

"Emily?" I spoke.

"Yeah?" she spoke back.

"What would you do if someone bad came in your house, and no one could save you?" I asked her.

She had to process that for a minute. "I stab them with the sword," she decided.

"Where would you get the sword?" I interrogated.

"Under Mommy's bed. Why?" she tilted her head.

"Cause I need it, stay here." I exited the kitchen and proceeded up the stairs.

"Someone bad coming here?" Emily assumed. "Cro'lee?" she guessed.

"I wish he would," I muttered. Not caring about privacy or trespassing, I strolled into Keri's room, dropping down on the dark teal carpet, sticking my hand under the bed.

Feeling a shoebox or something, I pulled it out, taking the lid off. At this rate, based on how people act now, no one would trust me with an Archangel Blade.

I shoved the box back under, sticking the sword in the back of my jeans, pulling my shirt over it. Leaving the room, I heard Emily singing some sort of song. Only it didn't sound normal. Down the stairs I listened harder. It sounded like...

"Is that Latin?" I realized.

"Balta'zar teach me," Emily confirmed.

I tried not to laugh. I love how she said his name, and the others she couldn't fully pronounce. "He must really like you," I praised her.

"Uh-oh," she cut off.

"What?" I asked, noticing her eyes getting bigger and bigger. I heard a sudden crack of thunder, and a flash from outside. "A storm?" I said curiously.

I heard a whimper. "It's okay," I told her. "It's just-" another roll of thunder came, this time sounding like a car explosion. I peered through the window above the kitchen sink, moving the small curtain back to see it pouring rain. "It was sunny like two minutes ago," I said.

"Storm of the century, don't you think?"

Emily and I looked towards the stairs, and there stood Cro'lee himself. "Oh," I chuckled. "This is great."

"Why you here?" Emily demanded.

"Because, sweetie, I'm here to talk with your big brat cousin," Crowley told her sweetly. "Enjoying motherhood, Lynn?" he asked.

I heard Emily scowl. "What do you want?" I asked. He had about 1.5 seconds to explain himself. How many times had this situation happened already.

"What you want, Teivel dead," Crowley said. "You agree, correct?"

"How do you know?" I questioned. Emily was standing behind me now.

"September 13, 2010, oh yes, that was the day when the fire-eyed angel sought to claim what was _his_," Crowley recited. "That's _today_. A year from now people will be saying that." he added.

"I don't understand," I spoke with frustration.

"Teivel's looking for you _right now_," Crowley announced. "He's causing the storm here in Delaware, because this is where you live."

"What if he finds me?" I asked.

"If he does, he'll take you, and imprison you for oh...about nine months? When the time's up, he'll find all the Archangel kiddies, take their Graces, and then yours," Crowley explained. "He'll ingest those Graces, and become the most powerful thing in creation."

"That's crazy," I spat. "No way. No." I denied. "That can't happen."

"Yes it can, mate. Only one way to stop him." Crowley argued.

My eyes rolled, hearing thick rain splatter against all the windows. "Let me guess, we have to work together to kill him," I assumed, of course.

"Sort of," Crowley said. "We have to go to the end of the nine month period." he corrected.

"Huh-? ...in the future?" I realized. "Oh, no. You're _insane_, Crowley, you're not taking me into the future. Been there, done that," I told him.

"Fine then, _let_ Teivel take you. I'll just have to kill you when I kill him, too." Crowley said, very uncaring.

I raised an eye. "How do we stop him when we get there?" I asked.

"With the help of four angels," he held up four fingers. "Easy as that." he promised.

I looked at Emily. "I can't leave her alone. Wait til someone comes back here." I reminded.

"Oh hell, bring her with us," Crowley suggested. "I guarantee that she'll really like what she sees when we get there." he reassured.

"I go too?" Emily realized excitedly. "I go too!"

This was messed up. Did I even know what I was _doing_? Taking Crowley's word that going nine months in the future, to kill Teivel, would really work? Crud...

Maybe stopping him would help redeem myself. For everything I've done...right. I'll do it.

"Get on with it then," I urged, lifting Emily up. "Sorry we never got to eat," I told her.

"It's okay," she said. "We eat when we get to the new place."

"Jasper's gonna kill the both of us if we make it back," I told Crowley.

"Not if we come back in this time to before the storm starts." he countered.

* * *

It didn't hurt as much this time, since it was only nine months, and not twelve years.

I didn't black out, or ended up on the ground. I was still standing, holding Emily. "It's dark," she said fearfully.

"Don't you move one muscle," I heard a voice threaten, cocking what sounded like a pistol. "You trying to steal from the armory?" a girl, it was girl, asked.

"Uh...no," I told the darkness.

"What's happening in here?" a male voice asked from farther away. Why can't I see anything!

"I'm scared," Emily tried to hide in my chest. I pulled out the Blade, holding it out.

Then the man's voice said something that threw me off. "Emily?"

"Cut this out," I barked. "Show yourself." I demanded.

"Never thought I'd hear you again, kiddo." the man said. "Get the lights, Megan."

Kiddo—? That was...it was...the only...wait...

The lights came on, both Emily and I closing our eyes from the illumination. When my eyes opened vaguely, I saw the girl first. Megan, was it? She was blond. Of course she was. They were always blond. She had side bangs, giving her a unique look. And yes, she was obviously blue-eyed. Did you expect anything less.

Emily gasped now. "You back!" she cheered. She broke free of my arms, and tumbled towards the man...a really short man—

"Gabriel?" my voice came out barely a gasp upon recognition.

* * *

**Megan belongs to Simple Paradox, from her story, "Signs of God", thank you for letting me use her;)**


	86. Where Is The Edge?

"Why you gone for long time? We missed you."

How long _had_ Gabriel been dead? ...maybe it was April...at that hotel...Elysian Fields...and it was September now, or well, in my time, so...five months.

A _lot_ has happened since then. I could write a story about it, if I wanted.

Hold up, memory frag. He didn't die then. We thought he did. He was with Lyra and I, until Raphael showed up...

Oh, yeah, I got my revenge, didn't I? Slowly, very slowly, gramps, God, Alan, whoever he was...was helping me remember what happened while I was full of souls.

Snapping my fingers to make Raphael explode was the first thing I remembered.

Emily _refused_ to let Gabriel put her down. "I just saw you last night, Em..." he reminded her. "...hold up, you're not the Emily, of now, are you?" he realized. "That would explain _you_," he glanced at me. "What time are you guys from?"

"September..." I told him. "...2010."

"You gonna put that down?" the blond kid, Megan, asked, waving at my Archangels Blade with her pistol.

"I guess..." I slowly returned the sword in the back of my jeans. "Gabriel?"

"Yeah, kiddo?" he said.

"Where am I? When am I?" I asked him. Where was Crowley?

"Today is...May 16, 2011," Gabriel remembered. "And you're at HQ. The Armory-"

"What's going on here?" an all too familiar voice asked. "Did Juliet try and take the guns again? I tell you, she's obsessed with those."

Emily gasped again. "Carmen!" she cheered. "You here too!"

Oh, my God. She really was. Carmen. _Alive_. I was expecting to see her long, dark brunette hair, but it appeared she got a haircut, now only to her shoulders. She looked older that way.

"Lynn?" she said. "What the..."

"I'm from the past," I told her quickly. "About eight and a half months ago."

"This is _the_ Lynn? The one who's missing?" Megan realized. "Whoa..."

"Past or not..." I took a hesitant step back as Carmen approached me, then pulling me into a hug. "It's good to see you." she finished.

I felt like a midget. She's too tall. She pulled away and said, "Well we can't keep you guys in here. Where should we take them?"

"Sarah's," Gabriel suggested. "Wait...Em would get confused, because of the babies." he grit.

"What babies?" I asked him, Carmen doing her famous arm crossing.

"Nixxy and Adena," he told me. "They're...bigger, here." he said awkwardly.

Like I didn't know that? Emily wouldn't...she's only two, well, almost three I guess according to her. "We in the future?" she asked to my amazement.

"That's right," Gabriel confirmed.

The toddler processed this. Then she did the greatest thing I'd ever seen. She knocked on Gabriel's head, saying, "Anybody home? Think McFly, think!"

Carmen and I ripped out laughing. "I think she understands," Carmen said.

Gabriel looked embarrassed. "Alright," he grumbled. "Disguise yourself, Lynny." he ordered.

"How?" I asked.

"Here," the girl, Megan, I kept forgetting she was there, handed me a hair tie from her wrist. I accepted it, and thought of what to do...hmm...I'd do my usual braid, but everyone would recognize me then. Ponytails too. So I decided to wrap my hair in a bun. Never done that before.

It felt kinda cool...

Reluctantly, Gabriel said, "Act like you're asleep," to Emily. After a second, she rested her small head on his shoulder, her thin brown eyes closing slowly. "Good." he told her. He shifted her a little, and said, "Don't think anyone would notice too much..."

I followed him out of The Armory, Carmen closing and locking the door. "Just stay right behind, keep your head down." the girl, Megan...forgot about her again, instructed.

"Okay," I let her breach in front of me, and I noticed that we were about the same height. She looked younger than me, so I asked. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen," she said, brushing her side bangs back. "You?" she asked back.

"Fifteen...in my time." I told her.

"You look like the older Winchester," Carmen said from behind. "With your bun, I mean." she added.

Do I? Well... "My vessel's related to them distantly, I was told." I told her.

"Seriously?" Megan asked.

"Yes. Michael's true vessel is Dean, Lucifer's is Sam. And well, me, mine's this one, and she's gotta have the Winchester bloodline in her." I explained.

"How do you know that?" Carmen wondered.

We turned onto a hallway, that led to a door. No one was around, so I cracked my neck. This would be fun to tell. "For a while now, I've been remembering what happened to me when I was in Heaven after I was born downstairs." I told her.

"And they just told you about your vessel?" Carmen assumed. I nodded.

Gabriel opened the door with his free hand. Upon stepping outside to the bright sun, I ducked my head, staring at the ground as we walked out. When I looked up for a brief second, it looked like we were in a set of community homes.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking back down.

"Los Angeles," Megan said. "I prefer New Jersey but, it's too close to Delaware."

"What's wrong with-" I snapped, ready to defend my home state, but Carmen shoved my head back down.

"Teivel's taken over there," she muttered.

"Oh," I mumbled. We paced down the sidewalk, passing house by house. After about four or five houses, Gabriel said, "Wait here with her," to Megan. She nodded as Carmen followed Gabriel and a fake-sleeping Emily inside.

"Megan's my alias name," I told her. "Only spelled M-e-g-y-n," I added.

"Cool," she chimed.

"Um...where's the me of your time at?" I asked her.

Now her face fell. "I don't know." she said. "Teivel has her."

Figured. Where the hell was Crowley? We stood in silence for a while, until Carmen came out. "Get in," she hissed.

Megan glanced at me, letting me go in first. I entered the house, which was similar to The Armory one, and I was stopped completely.

The babies.

Phoenix, who was now about nine months old, was touching Emily's face. "You so cute, Aunt Nixxy!" she gushed.

I knelt down to them. "Hi, Phoe," I said. Phoenix glanced at me, her bronze eyes wide. Finally deciding to stop avoiding it, I got up and walked over towards Adena.

Giving me that infamous stare, she kept her sapphire eyes on me as I neared her. I ruffled her head. Not saying anything. "Brat, psst," I heard a hiss.

Turning over to the door, I saw Crowley appear behind Megan. She jumped away immediately.

"We have to go, _now_," Crowley zoomed at me, taking my wrist.

"Hey, wait! What are you—?" Megan sputtered at us.

"This douche again?" Carmen growled. "Been waiting a long time to wanna slam your face in—"

"Another sodding time!" Crowley spat. "I'll bring her back..." Crowley tightened his grip on me. "Well...maybe not in exactly one _piece_, but..."

"Excuse me?" I asked, but Crowley tapped my forehead with his free hand, and we'd disappeared.

* * *

Now in an open farm field, I yanked my wrist free from the demon. "Don't ever touch me again!" I yelled. "I thought you were gay!"

"What?" he yelped. "I bloody am _not_!" he yelled back.

"Hmm...maybe." I paused. "I heard you might have had a fling with my mother. But...I heard you were kissing up Bobby, taking pictures...are you maybe—"

"Oh for craps sake, _shut_ it!" Crowley groaned.

I smirked. "That's why you've always been nice to me," I said. "Cause I'm Lilith's kid."

Now he rolled his eyes. "You're clever, you know that?" he said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm not the Devil's kid for nothing." I rubbed my wrist. "Now, where are we?" I asked.

"Look familiar?" he asked back.

Glancing around, it took me a second. The farm in Carthage. Where I first met daddy devil...

_"Okay,"_

_"Okay,"_

_"Last words?"_

_"Not really..."_

_"Me either. Here goes nothing."_

I rubbed my eye with my palm, trying to shake away the memory. "Why here?" I asked.

Crowley pulled something out of his pocket. "You know—it was a real pain in the ass to get these." he held out the Four Horsemen's rings. "Especially Death's. Had to bargain with him." he grunted.

"Why'd you get them?" I questioned.

"We have to open the Cage." he announced casually.

"...what? Are you nuts?" I asked. "Open the _Cage_? No way! We can't let—"

"Yes, we do. Remember I said we needed the help of _four_ angels? Michael and Lucifer are _two_ of them." Crowley explained.

"Who are the other two?" I asked angrily.

"Gabriel, one, and since Raphael's not here, you'll have to take his place. Unless you wanna pull out your crazy brother too." Crowley continued.

"How do you know Damon?" I asked. Thinking of him again, I knew I couldn't let him out too. Him and Lucifer? We all die. End of story.

"Sweetie, I'm King of Hell. You really gonna ask me that?" Crowley reminded.

I scowled. "Whatever. I'll take Raphael's place. So...the four Archangels can take down Teivel?" I assumed.

"Well...sort of. What you have to do is, I'm glad you brought that Archangel Blade, is all four of you give a little of your Graces into that blade, and it'll be powerful enough to defeat Teivel." he explained.

"Is that even possible?" I pulled out the blade.

"Yes," he confirmed.

"What do you know about Gabriel and Carmen being alive?" I asked him then.

"From what I heard, when Teivel started getting powerful, Heaven closed their gates. Not before the angels, and the 'dead' ones had a choice: if they wanted to try and stop Teivel, they could leave. If not, they could stay safe up there." he explained.

So Gabriel and Carmen chose to come back. Only because of Teivel...if we kill him...they won't be able to come back.

I pressed my hand against my temple. Fuck. Kill Teivel, never see them again. Don't kill Teivel, go back home and let him take me, and Phoenix, Lyra, and Jasper have their dad and their sister back?

My hands started to shake. What was I supposed to do?


	87. You Bury Other Things Too

It was the right thing to do. I couldn't be selfish for my cousins. It'd be better to have never seen Gabriel again in my time, then to have him back and lose him again…

I'm never going skydiving either. Leaping into the hole to Hell beats that.

I was so close to the hellfire, my fingertips tingled. Crowley spoke in my mind, maybe to guide me.

_Run_, he ordered.

I took off in a sprint. None of this was familiar. If only I could find the mountain with the crack…I'd know where I was.

But if I saw Damon, I wouldn't want to leave ever again. I'd hide out in his little home, bottle of blood and wine in hand, with my hellhound, Raffae, and my "friend", Colby. I missed them all so much...

You're probably thinking I forgot Alastair. You have _no_ idea how much I missed being called Sugar.

I tried to avoid the torturers, but I needed to get a little close. If I recognized any of the stations, I'd figure out where I was—

Remembering the "station" Alastair trained me at, I took a sharp right. It wasn't long now...

I passed the Tower. I was close.

"Lynn—?"

Stopping in my tracks almost tripping, I turned back to see Brady. Probably was just leaving the Tower. "Can't talk," I told him, but saluted. "See ya..." I turned back and dashed away.

There was the house. My mind was still nuts down here. I approached the door, praying they weren't clashing...opening the door I stepped in to see my father.

He was still Nick. That fraction of his soul ordeal again. I took a deep breath and said, "No time to talk. I'm here to bust yours and Michael's asses out of here." I announced. I held up the blade. "I need the both of you to put some of your power into this." I instructed.

Silence.

"You two are not gonna fight each other," I declared. "I'll kill you. I mean it. We have to work with Crowley and Gabriel to stop Teivel before he kills us all." I added.

Lucifer finally asked, "Did he hurt you?"

Why not tell him the truth. "I'm from the past, alright? But the me in this time is being held captive by Teivel, due to have his baby any time—"

"What-?"

Bingo. "You said you'd kill him if you had the chance. Here you go." I offered.

Michael came up. "Is Jamie with you?" he questioned.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "That reminds me..." I aimed the blade at Lucifer. "You stay away from Adena. I mean it." I warned.

That seemed to crush his spirits. "Alright." he agreed.

I sighed. "Let's get out of here,"

* * *

"Here goes nothing," Gabriel got down on one knee, one palm on the ground.

"This is a bad idea," Carmen muttered.

"Too late for that," Crowley told her.

Gabriel began a Latin chant, just as the previously made hole split open, bright white light emerging from it. Carmen was eyes wide when she saw an angel's true form appear for half a second, and then was gone.

"What the hell was that." she demanded.

"Lucifer," Gabriel groaned. "He needs to find a vessel. Hope that other guy's still alive..."

"Showtime!" Crowley announced. Seconds later, two pairs of hands shot out from the ground. Carmen ran over and pulled the first pair out- me.

My head hit the surface, I spat out dirt. "Oh yeah," Gabriel said. "I forgot you already were raised from Hell once, at least now you have matching imprints," he explained.

Huh-? Oh...something I forgot to mention forever ago. I do have a hand imprint on my right shoulder, from Castiel I assume after he and the others brought me back from downstairs. Now I have two? I checked my other shoulder...great. Thanks Gabriel.

Carmen pulled out Adam now, or Michael... "You okay?" Carmen asked him.

"I'm fine," he heaved himself up. "Gabriel." he said.

"Mikey," Gabriel said sarcastically.

Awkward silence.

"Put in some of your juice," I ordered. Without question, Gabriel and Michael put their hands around it, myself doing the same. I have to give some of mine too, right? I'm acting as Raphael...

I suddenly felt light-headed. Was it because I put some Grace in, or was it...I groaned. "Now what?" I heard Carmen ask.

"We wait for Lucifer," Gabriel announced. Three of the Archangels together...plus Carmen and I..oh this couldn't end well.

"Is Emily okay?" I asked then.

Gabriel nodded. "She's with Sarah. No one will know she's there til you return to get her." he explained.

_Hope that other guy's still alive..._ "Is Jack the only vessel for Lucifer left? Besides Sam?" I realized.

"And the Italian girl, but I don't think big brother would like that. He'd be Luci for sure." Gabriel explained.

"So where _is_ Jack?" I asked.

"Delaware," Carmen answered. "If Lucifer's smart, he'll threaten Adena's life to get his consent," she suggested. I winced just a bit. It was a good idea, but Adena would never be harmed. "Jack looked like the other vessel yeah?" Carmen remembered.

"Pretty much. They were brothers, but Jack's longer haired." I told her.

Michael looked up at the sky, saying something in disbelief. Gabriel said something back, but I was distracted by Crowley, who zoomed towards us, away from them.

"You're no safer behind me then behind one of them." I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"Where were we now-?" we all looked past Gabriel and Michael to see Jack—Lucifer.

"That was _quick_." Carmen said, folding her arms.

"I was pretty convincing," he told her. "All I had to do was mention Adena's name and he blurted out yes." he explained.

Approaching him, I held out the blade. "You know what to do?" I asked.

"Yes," he grasped it for a moment, and I saw his face disfigure a little. He seemed light-headed for a moment too. "Done." he said.

I shoved the blade in the back of my jeans. "What now?" I asked Crowley.

"Now...we go to Dover," he decided. "And end this bloody madness."

"For once, I agree," Carmen said. "This will be one for the books."

"Yeah, kinda like looking for angels," I chimed. "Cause I had to get you all together...that's been my plan."

"Let's do this sodding thing," Crowley said hastily.

* * *

**Dover, Delaware**

We all split up before we actually arrived. Michael went by himself, Gabriel and Carmen went together, and Crowley was solo.

Yes, I was with Daddy Devil. Someone had to keep an eye on him.

We appeared at a lake...the same one that I met Racquel at, and joined back up with Carmen. That seemed like eons ago, when it was really about three months.

I clutched my chest. I think I was hurting. "Are you alright?" Lucifer asked me. I nodded at him. "Good," he said. "Come." he urged me to follow him.

It started thundering.

Where were we going? Maybe he knew where Teivel was...I shrugged it off and ran to catch up. The sky was getting dark now.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, my newly imprinted one so I cried out and turned around to see a lady. An angel. I pulled out the Blade but Lucifer forced my wrist down as he used his free hand to incinerate the angel.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Don't waste the power in the Blade. Save it." he explained.

Whatever. I shook free. What was with these guys trying to grab my wrists? It started raining as we continued on through neighborhood streets. Some angels came, but Lucifer eliminated them all no problem.

About twenty minutes later we ducked under some trees outside of a church. "He's in there. So are you." Lucifer announced.

_Look to your left, _my emerald eyes flickered in that direction to see Crowley hidden behind some cars. _Now, right,_ I glanced back to see Carmen and Gabriel hidden near too. No doubt Michael was close too.

_Stealth our way in, or blast 'em all away? _Carmen asked.

_Blow 'em all to hell, _I decided. I think she grinned.

_Now listen carefully,_ Crowley cut in. _We all have an...aura, or sense, right? We can all sense each other, and other angels, demons, blah, blah, blah. We go in, and Teivel will sense us, except you._

_Okay,_ I told him. Quick question, since when could a demon talk telepathically to me-? Maybe 'cause I'm half-demon...that could be it.

_This is where it gets confusing. Teivel knows your sense because the you of now is already in there. So you blend with us as we go in, until you can go and find yourself._

_I have to find me?_

_Yes. Then he'll know something's wrong. He'll already be distracted so it should be long enough for you to stab him._

Easier said than done. But, this was one of Crowley's plan. The last time he planned our Rescue Adena, and it worked. This would too, right...?

Only one way to find out.

* * *

So the inside of the church was just a decoy. Teivel had built a whole underground system. Of course.

It was sort of like an underground vault. Getting that vault door open was no problem. We had three strong Archangels on our sides. Phaa.

I was light-headed again, and really hungry. When was the last time I ate? I stopped when the other suddenly did. "Now," Crowley said quickly.

They all disappeared.

"Hey!" I cried. I was alone! Where do I go?

"Miss Lynn," I heard a frail voice. "You cannot be out of your room."

Did I even want to look. I turned around to see an older blonde woman, who had red lines around her eyes, like she hadn't slept in a week. "S-sorry," I told her. She kept staring right into my eyes. Creepy.

She smiled. "Shall I escort you back? Teivel doesn't like it when you are alone." she offered.

"S-sure," I told her. Was she hypnotized? She strolled past me, and I followed. We reached the end of the vault-like hallway, and she opened a mechanical door. "Here you are, Miss Lynn."

"Thanks. Go take a nap." I told her.

"Are you sure-?" she asked. "I'm not allowed to take any breaks..."

"Fuck whatever I told you before, or whatever Teivel said. Go back to your room if you have one. Lock the door and go to sleep. Clean yourself up when you wake up." I ordered.

"I will. Thank you." she smiled endearingly as I entered the room, her shutting the door.

And there I was, the me, in eight-nine months ahead, sat just a few feet away.


	88. Take Me Away From Me

I wanted to scream from the horror I saw through my shiny eyes. Hu-uh. No way. This wasn't happening.

I was gonna be _fat_! "NOOOO!" I roared out loud. Well...maybe not obese. Just...bigger. That's normal right? I don't know...I've seen all kinds of pregnant people.

Not looking forward for it.

The older me flickered her eyes towards me, but she didn't faze. Her...or mine? Whatever...her hair was up in a really high bun, exactly like an Egyptian Goddess. She didn't have all the gold jewelry though. Just a few golden colored accessories in her hair, to keep the style up.

She didn't look happy. She was sat in a leather chair, hand over her...stomach. Oh, my God. I do not wanna that huge! I'll stop eating greasy foods for nine months if I have to. This was not happening! Why must my baby have to be so big?

"Do what you gotta do," older-me sighed. "I can hardly move, so unless you're gonna attack me or something, I'm not going anywhere." she explained.

"You're gonna have to," I argued. "Gotta move you to get Teivel to notice so I can kill him." I explained.

"You can't kill him," she rolled her eyes.

"Can too," I pulled out the blade.

"Ooh, _scary_," she chimed sarcastically. "Useless. Just like when Sam stabbed Castiel with it when he was high on the souls." she reminded.

"Not exactly," I countered. "This blade has some of the Graces of me, Gabriel, Michael and Lucifer in it."

She laughed. "Gabriel's _dead_, you dumb nut. Micheal and Daddy Devil are in the Cage." she announced.

"Well...sorry, kiddo. Gabriel's alive. Crowley and I sprung Michael and Daddy Devil out." I told her.

"Are you serious?" she asked. "Sonuva..." she groaned. "Guess I gotta get up, huh?" she whined. "Well get your skinny ass over here and help me up." she ordered.

I put the blade away while walking across the vault-like room towards her. I said, "Well...we got about five minutes to kill..." I told her.

Older-me leaned back. "Alright," she said. She snapped her fingers to make a wooden chair appear. "Sit then." she instructed.

I did as told. "It'd be nice if Teivel did die," older-me said. "I'd be a little free then." she shrugged. "See, he's nuts. It's like a _Disco Pigs_ thing, y'know?"

"...I guess it is," I said. "I hated the ending to that." I added.

"Right?" older-me scowled. "He went all that way to get her back and finally does. They have a one-night stand, and then she _kills_ him. And he _lets_ her. Sheesh..." she folded her arms.

I laughed actually. "So...does Teivel hurt you?" I asked seriously.

"Huh? Oh, no, no, never. I'm a princess apparently. _Spoiled_. Not allowed to leave this place though. Only a few times a week does he let me get out in the sun." she explained. "I'm sick of it though. You really gonna kill him?"

I nodded, then she asked. "Have...have you seen Addy?"

"Yes," I said. "She's...she's partners in crime with Phoe," I teased.

She grinned. "So where's our father and uncles at?" she questioned.

"Distracting Teivel. We should probably go now..." I got up as she leaned forward.

"Here we go," she sighed, letting me take a hold of her. She leaned her support onto me as I slowly led her across the room.

"Do you know...what it is?" I found myself asking as we reached the vault door.

"Nope," she said.

"Thought of any names?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. "I'm not going to tell you. You have to think of them yourself. Great minds think alike." she added.

"Respectable," we entered the hallway. Where next—?

"All the way down," older-me nodded ahead. "The main hall's down there." we made our way down. "You like the vault theme? I designed it. Reminds me of _Fallout 3_." she explained.

"It's awesome," I admitted.

Nearing the entrance to the hall, I could hear sounds of fighting. Uh-oh...

"Get ready," I warned.

"First bit of action I've had in awhile," older-me said excitedly. She leaned against the doorway, and said, "Holy moly."

I walked past her out into the main hall. That was when I saw Carmen get blasted back, landing down near me. "Carmen!" I shot down to her.

"Carmen?" older-me recognized. "She's alive too—?"

"You alright?" I asked as I helped her up.

"Yeah," she said. "You got...you?" she glanced at older-me. "Look at you, you're really—"

"Shut it," I hissed.

She grinned. "Go end all this," she urged ahead.

Nodding, I got up and sprinted to where I saw Gabriel attempting to poorly distract Teivel with a witty Archangel Blade.

Teivel. Fire eyes. He turned his gaze right past me, completely oblivious to me as he was eyes wide at older-me.

"Hi, honey," she waved at him sarcastically. "Thought I'd go for a little _walk_..."

I stepped in front of Gabriel as I reached behind my back for the Grace-filled Blade.

...I couldn't feel it. I reached into my jeans to pull it out but only felt air.

...what the hell?

...it was gone—?

...oh, no.

Teivel turned his attention to me as he snarled, blasting Gabriel and I back, then coming at me and holding me up by my throat. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Here—here—to, to stop you," I choked.

He raised an eye with a grin. "You should know better than that, Logan." he spat.

From the corner of my eye ahead, I think I saw Carmen going over to older-me...augh. "Where's—?" I tried to ask.

"He shived Mikey and Luci," Gabriel groaned as he forced himself up.

They were dead—? What about Crowley? Well...it didn't matter. All I had to do was stab Teivel and none of this would have happened...but I lost the blade.

That was when Teivel groaned from sharp pain. I watched his face twist disgustingly as I saw the Grace-filled Blade pierce right through his heart.

...whoa.

Carmen and older-me were behind him...older-me being the one to have stabbed him. Teivel dropped me as older-me pulled the Blade out of him going, "Whoops. Sorry honey, my _bad_..."

She must have snatched the blade from me when I helped her walk down here. Talk about smart...

I held onto my throat now as Teivel started to yell, his face slowly flashing white. _"Noooo!" _the flash got brighter and illuminated the entire hall.

When it cleared, I heard older-me sing-song, "I feel like a hero...and you're my heroine..." then she stopped and groaned.

"You okay?" Carmen asked.

"No..." older-me dropped to her knees like me and said, "Oh, shit." while clutching her stomach.

Oh, crud. Was she seriously about to—? Take me away from me, _now_!

Feeling someone grasp my shoulder, I felt Crowley yank me backwards as we disappeared and reappeared in a living room.

"Grab the little one," Crowley ordered.

Huh...? I was staring down at Emily. "Hi Lynn," she said. "Look, it's Aunt Nixxy! But she's big!" she gushed.

I knelt down to them, ruffling Phoenix's head. "She is big. But it's time to go, okay?" I told her. Where was Sarah? No one supervising the kids...

Emily frowned. "We go home?" she assumed.

I looked back at Crowley as he nodded. "Yeah," I told the toddler.

"Okay," Emily kissed Phoenix's head. "Bye-bye Aunt Nixxy," she said. She came to me and let me pick her up as Crowley came up too.

"We need to talk, now," he said quickly. He took my shoulder again and everything flashed once more.

I swear, I'm gonna go blind...

* * *

**Richmond, Virginia**

My arms were lighter. I was holding nothing.

Where was Emily? I looked around now. Where was I? A parking lot...there was a hotel. "Emily?" I called out worriedly.

"Don't worry about her," Crowley spoke.

"Where is she?" I asked. "Where am I?"

"I said _don't_ worry about it," he repeated. "We're at the place where we first met." he added.

...oh, alright. I remember. The parking lot, Racquel telling us about Adena. Oh, the memories...

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Because...well..." the demon groaned. "This is the best place I can fully communicate with you," he said.

I tilted my head with an eye raise. That didn't even make sense.

"You're not gonna like this," Crowley said. "But..."

I folded my arms. "What now? I gotta go back in time, and stop Teivel from ever being born or something?" I assumed cockily.

"None of this is bloody _real_, okay?" Crowley declared.

"Oh, sure," I said. "That doesn't surprise me—"

"I'm serious!" he yelled. "This is all in your head, kid. All this time, and even before it." he added.

My arms dropped down. "What the hell do you mean?"

"You're in a coma, right now, and have been for a while," he said clearly. "You slipped into one after Castiel put the souls in you."

"No...I got the souls out of both of us." I corrected.

"No..." he mocked. "It wouldn't have been easy as to going back in time to put the souls back in Purgatory, like a _Back to the Future_ ordeal. Uh-uh. Your body couldn't take the souls so you went comatose." he explained.

Was he serious? He looked like he was. Unless none of that was real either.

"How are you able to tell me this?" I asked.

"Through Death." Crowley verified. "You have _no_ idea how pissed he is. He managed to get me to enter your mind to...guide you, per say," he explained.

. . . . .

From shock, I toppled over. "Whoa," Crowley hoisted me on the hood of a car. "Easy now," he said.

...none of this was real? I'd been imagining it all? So Gabriel and Carmen really weren't back. I knew it was too good to be true. "So what was the last thing that happened to me that was..._real_?" I asked.

"Hmmm. Not long after you decided to _obliterate_ Raphael," Crowley remembered. "You slipped in soon after."

"...so I never hurt anyone?" I realized. "Nick or Corey, they're both alright?"

"Who?" Crowley asked. "Wait...oh. Them. No, they're dead." he said. "It wasn't you though. It was Cas." he corrected.

"Why would he?" I asked.

The demon sighed. "He believes he's trying to do some good. Why he killed Corey, I don't know. He got rid of Lucifer's old vessel well...think you can figure that out." he explained.

A shaky hand made way to hold my temple fretfully. "So I wasted my time going back in time to kill Teivel?" I realized.

"No, no, no. Now you know his motives. He's trying to find you and a way to get the souls out while at the same time Castiel's hunting him down." Crowley seemed like he wanted to laugh a little.

... "So when am I waking up?" my hand stopped shaking.

"Oh, should be soon now, now that you know you're asleep. Jackson is a smart one." Crowley praised.

"What do you mean?" I sorta sounded excited at the mention of him.

"He found some guys who know stuff about going into people's dreams," Crowley waved his hand forward as he spoke. "And it really works. He and Death got me and the little toddler...what's her name?"

"Emily?"

"Yes, her. Got both of us to enter your mind. The way to get you awake is to make you realize none of this is real then-" he stopped. "Oh, bonkers..."

Several random people appeared in the lot then, angel blades in hand. "It's too soon," Crowley muttered. "We've got to run!"

Once more, he grabbed my wrist and yanked me forwards towards the hotel.

...yeah, I wasn't understanding any of this either.


	89. Paradise Lost

As I was pretty much flying in the air because Crowley was zipping towards the Holiday Inn elevators at lightning speed while holding my wrist, I think he asked, "How many times have you woken up?"

Unable to answer because I was kinda in the _air_, Crowley suddenly stopped abruptly at the elevators, letting go of me, resulting in me smacking into him from behind.

What did he mean by that? Times I've woken up... "Since I had the souls?" I assumed.

"Yes," he confirmed as he pushed the up button.

Good question. "...three times. I think." maybe. I remember waking up after Thomas...was it Thomas? ...Cadence called...asked about one of the _Supernatural_ books, and then Thomas stuck a needle in me. What happened after that?

"Hmm," Crowley said to himself. "The first sedative injection didn't work all the way," he remembered. "So we had to get Alastair to give you a second—"

"Alastair was here?" I asked loudly. I didn't remember that!

"Yeah but not for long," the elevator opened and we went inside and Crowley pushed another button to close the doors. "Jackson's kinda jealous, see? So after he gave you the second injection Jackson sent Alastair back to hell..." he explained

He noticed how sad I looked. "You know..." he said. "Ah, hell, never mind. It can wait..." we stopped at a floor and got off I guess.

We stopped in front of a room. "After you saw Alastair and he drugged you, where did you wake up at?" Crowley asked.

"...Bobby's house," I realized.

"Right, that was your first dream or as those dream experts called it...the first level," Crowley sounded a bit clueless. "When was the next time you went unconscious and woke up again?"

My head hurts. "Uh...when I took the souls out of me and Cas," I said sadly. That never happened. Hey, that was a smart idea though, going back in time to when the Gate was still open...

"And you woke up...?" Crowley pressed.

"At my grandma's." I finished.

"You didn't take the souls out of either of you, you were just drugged again and went into the next dream, or the next level." why were we just standing here?

"A dream within a dream? That's possible?" I asked in disbelief.

"Sure is," Crowley said. "Now I'll ask, when did you get knocked out and woke up the most recent time?"

Huh? Well... "It was when Jack and Alice told me I killed Nick, but I don't know I ended up passing out...I was drugged a third time?"

"Correct," Crowley nodded. "And you woke up..." he finally turned the knob. "At the toddler's house. The third level."

A dream within a dream within a dream.

...yeah, I don't know.

"I hope all of this was enough effort for you to cooperate," Crowley muttered.

"For what?" I noticed he stopped with the knob.

"This was all to convince you to willfully take the souls out of you," he explained.

I nodded, "As soon as we get out of here," he turned the knob all the way.

Entering the room I saw Emily with a man I'd never seen before. He was short, maybe like Gabriel. His hair was slightly long, that was pure black, but it looked old. Not gray or white...just, _old_. His eyes were strangely familiar. Thin, and brown.

Like Keri.

"That's Ciar," Crowley introduced. "Look familiar? Think you can figure it out." he assumed.

I nodded. "Keri's real dad or something?" I guessed.

"Yes," Ciar nodded. "Very correct."

Crowley proceeded past me announcing, "Think it's time to wake up. You got the rigs ready to blow?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" I blurted.

"If we wanna wake up, we have to..." he quickly remembered a two-year old was listening. "Blow those charges," he decided to say.

"Is it gonna hurt?" I asked.

"What do you think?" he asked back. Maybe twitching a little, I walked over to Emily who was sat on the hotel bed with a smile.

"Yay!" she said suddenly, starting to clap. "I do good!" she cheered.

"What'd you do?" I asked her strangely.

Before she answered, Crowley yelled, "Get ready to blow!"

"_What_?" I shrieked. "Wait!" but a great flash of orange flames blinded me.

* * *

**October 8, 2010**

"They're waking up."

Someone was holding my hand I think. "Squeeze my hand," whoever that someone was asked. That reminded of Dr. Ryan after my suicide attempt...was I in a hospital?

No. I was either dead 'cause I swear I just got blown up or this was someone else. I squeezed the hand in mine for a brief second as my eyes opened.

_"Oi, everyone get out of the way. Now."_ a darker voice ordered. Whoever was holding my hand let go. Seconds later I felt that same guy's back of the hand lightly smack my face. "Get up, baby mama." he ordered.

Say what? He did not just...my vision started to clear as I saw a maroon eyed man who had longish hair the color of pure midnight...

"Damon?" I recognized. _My brother!_ This was not happening. I'm still dreaming. I need to stab myself to wake up again.

"Miss Golden," he nodded as he stepped away so I could breathe. "I'm _hurt_," he said sarcastically. "You never came back for me after you left..."

"I didn't think I could." is there a knife anywhere? Something sharp? I saw nothing. "Where am I?"

Damon stared up at the ceiling. "The basement of some house that's yours," he explained.

The one in Havelock? "This isn't real," I sighed.

"Why's that?" Damon asked curiously, arms folded over his chest. "Just look down. This is all real." he suggested.

I did as told and slightly glanced down at myself. I was slightly showing now. Great...here we go. If this was real, how was Damon here?

I'd better not ask. It was easy to annoy Damon quickly. "The others already woke up and waiting outside with everyone else." Damon said. "You gonna sit there all day?"

He waited for me to stand up before he led me up the basement stairs. "Might be crowded," he told me. "You go ahead. I'm fine down here."

"Why?" I stopped to look up at him.

"All of our _cousins_ are up there. I feel...weird around them." he admitted with a shrug. I nodded at him, turning the knob of the door and opened it up to a brightly lit filled up living room.

It wasn't until they all started clapping that I realized how many people were actually in here. Starting with Jackson, who I noticed was letting his golden tanned colored hair grow a little. I thought his body condition wouldn't ever change?

Jamie and Juliet were clearly sat in the back sharing a leather chair, Juliet probably bugging him cutely. On the floor was Jasper's three girls; the two blonds Sophia and Lucy, and Emily. She looked slightly different...maybe she was three now. She was probably happy.

Where was Jasper though? Don't see Ciar either...I finally asked, "Why are you all here?"

"We're kind of in hiding," Lyra said from towards the door. "Damon, said Teivel pulled him up from upstairs because he wanted his Grace, and all of ours...so until we can find him or stop him, we're kind of hiding...you know?" she explained.

So Crowley was right about Teivel's motives. Sigh... "Where's Phoenix and Adena?" I quickly asked.

"They're safe, but don't worry about them," Lyra assured. "You should relax, and eat something." she urged.

I nodded. "Can't agree more, but I want to be alone, or...just you and me?" I requested.

She nodded back.

* * *

I don't know where Lyra took us, but I found ourselves on the curb of a street, looking up at a small place called Dean's Diner.

Following Lyra in, she chose a booth towards the middle and sat down. Slipping in across, she asked, "How do you feel?"

I shrugged as a waitress approached us, laying out some menus. Here we go. After we ordered drinks, I called Lyra a candy ass for picking chocolate milk.

"Tell me what you know," I said.

"About what?" she asked.

"I don't know...Castiel." I picked.

Lyra frowned now as she leaned in and said, "He massacred a lot of angels, because they were on Raphael's side."

I clunked my head on the table, wanting to cry. "What is it?" Lyra asked. I looked up but didn't speak. "What?" she asked again. "Did you already know about it?" she guessed.

"...I helped him do it," I croaked in admittance.

_I walked around the wing imprints slowly, kneeling down to check the pulses of the angels as Castiel walked on ahead to speak to whoever happened to be listening._

_"Understand, if you'd followed Raphael, punishment will happen. You cannot hide. The rest of you, our Father left a long time ago. I thought that the answer was free will. But now—"_

_"What the hell?"_

_I glanced up to see Jasper standing near. "Lynn!" he said with wide eyes as he looked around. "What have you done!" he roared. Ignoring him, I stood up fully and looked to Castiel._

_"Jasper, as the leader of the Army, tell your—"_

_"You son of a bitch!" Jasper cut him off. "Most of these angels were my men!"_

_"Then it is a shame they made the wrong choices," Castiel told him. "When you return to your soldiers, tell them, and anyone else, that I am your Father now."_

Lyra froze now, then sighed. "It's okay. The souls were messing with you. It's not your fault." she noticed I didn't appear convinced. "Hey, I mean it. Wanna laugh? Dean said he'd rather fix his car and let the world burn then do anything about it."

"...What happened to his car?" I asked with interest.

"It got trashed by Crowley, that was when the damn car flipped and smacked the _crap_ out of me." she explained as the waitress returned with out drinks.

"When was this?" I asked, opening my straw.

"When you got the souls," Lyra said, doing the same.

"...are you ready to order?" poor waitress probably thought we were nut jobs. Maybe we were. Lyra ordered some tacos I think, and you should know me very well by now to know what I want.

"Hmmm, I want fries, onion rings, and some steak," I decided.

The waitress nodded while writing. "How would you like your—"

"As greasy as you can make it," I told her with the snap of a finger. She nodded again, walking away.

"You never change," Lyra said, shaking her head sarcastically.


	90. You're My Angel In The Night

**Havelock, North Carolina**

When Lyra and I returned to my cottage like home, I saw that Sarah and lil' Phoenix had joined our crowded cult. Jasper too, and he gave me a weary eye. "You _normal_ again? _Really_ back?"

I nodded. "I'm sorry for what I did to your soldiers," I told him honestly.

"What's done is done," he said. "Now..." he looked at everyone in the packed living room. "We need to discuss what the hell we're gonna do."

So he wouldn't feel alone, I went over towards Damon who was standing by the basement door. I sat down near him, giving him a slight smile. In the end, he was still my big bro. I would have to thank Teivel for pulling him out but come on—try and take the Devil's son's Grace? Yeah, right.

"Teivel's looking for us, and maybe Castiel too, especially for you," Jasper aimed his head at me. "Do we have any idea how to stop Teivel? Obviously approaching him with an angel blade is not going to work."

I'd tell him the idea of putting the Graces in one blade but one, we have two Archangels dead, and two locked away. It would never happen.

"Get Castiel to finish him for us?" Jamie suggested. "Then we'd only have one wannabe _grandpa_ to deal with."

"Can't we do it?" Juliet asked from next to him. "He doesn't want us little kids."

"Absolutely not," Jasper denied. "Until we find a way, we have to stay low, but we can't stay in one place for too long, and not use our powers so much to make us noticeable." he noted.

"Road trip!" Juliet jumped up. "It'll be fun, yeah, yeah!"

That made sense. All driving in cars, no teleporting. No using powers. Hmmm...I said, "We'd need like three cars. And I doubt barely one person could fit into Lyra's ugly green little—"

"Shut up!" Lyra scowled. "I don't even have that thing anymore, I got me a _mustang_." she announced.

"Someone can drive my Buick then; I'll get me a nice, new, big car," I decided.

* * *

It was nearing sunset now as the three cars were parked in an abandoned parking lot. My black Buick LeSabre, Lyra's '67 blue Mustang(still doesn't beat the Impala) and my second car, a nice, big, orange Ford Avalanche.

I was putting in Adena's carseat in the seat behind the passenger. After it was buckled in, I looked in on her, and she was fast asleep. I'd had Lyra go get her for me, because I couldn't bring myself to face Alice or Jack. Getting down, I told Jackson, "Don't cut your hair."

He wasn't expecting that, but said, "Okay," and grinned. I waved him over to me then. He walked up as I shut the door and said, "Yes?" I hugged him then and he asked, "Are you hugging me?"

"No..." I said. "I'm giving you the key to the car." I pulled it out of my pocket and gave it to him. From the other side of the cars I heard Lyra whine about something. We walked over to investigate.

"There's no point in driving by yourself." Sarah was telling her, rocking Phoenix's car seat gently with her foot. "I am not going to haul a carseat back and forth in a two-door car."

"Trouble with seating arrangements?" Jackson guessed.

"I'm not going with you guys, so that's minus one," Jasper added.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I have an army to run. As long as I'm with them, I'm sort of protected from Teivel. Don't tell me where you guys are going, so I won't have to lie if Castiel asks me." he explained.

"Is Emily coming with us?" I noticed her with the other girls. "Where is Keri?"

"Yes, and she is with Ciar." Jasper said.

Jackson put a hand to his chin. "If we have us in the front, Adena in the back, we could fit three of the girls. One in the middle and two to share the other window seat." he thought.

Jasper seemed to agree when he said, "Em, Luce, Soph!" and waved them over, picking up a toddler carseat. "Luce, you gonna be okay without a seat?"

Lucy nodded shyly. Jasper handed Jackson the seat, now on his way to buckle it in. "I go too?" Emily asked as Jasper lifted her up.

"Yup. Jackson's putting in your seat," he told her. "That leaves Sarah, Nixxy, Ly, Jamie and Juliet for the Buick." he figured.

"Oh well," Lyra sighed. She snapped her fingers to make her car disappear.

"...where _is_ Juliet and Jamie?" Jasper asked.

"I sent Juliet to visit her mother. Made Jamie go with her to make sure nothing happened, 'cause Juliet's sister and her dad, or _step_-dad, are real assholes." I told him.

"All set!" Jackson announced. He stepped away from the back seats as Jasper led his look-a-like toddler towards it, his blonde _not_ look-a-likes following.

"I have to ask Jasper, where do they get their looks from?" I said.

"Soph and Luce?" he assumed, buckling Emily inside. "My mom was sort've blonde, and blue-eyed." he explained.

Lyra rolled her eyes. "I gotta take you back to the night when Gabe took us to see if he really was his dad," she told me.

"Sounds interesting," I chimed. "The 1800s huh?" the blond girls were now in the car then as Jasper turned to face us. He suddenly winced as he put a hand to his temple.

"I gotta go," and he was already gone. Sarah was already putting Phoenix's seat in just as Jamie and Juliet appeared.

"Is everything packed?" Jamie asked. "Where am I sitting?"

"Yes, and there," Jackson pointed to the back of the Buick.

_...Lynn...Lynn..._

Huh? I looked around but no one was paying attention to me. Who was that? Daddy Devil? Damon? I hope he'd come back soon. He claimed he had to get rid of his addiction to demon blood, now that he was back up here...

_Lynny, Lynny..._

What the hell. Jackson stepped in front of me and said, "Are you ready?" with a look of concern.

"Yeah, yeah," I nodded. I walked around to the passenger seat and climbed in. "Since when was there a DVD player in here?" I asked, as I glanced back.

"I put it there," Sophia explained.

"Oh...well, no more using your powers for a while, okay?" I told the Kindle trio.

"What happened?" Jackson asked as he turned the car on.

"What do you mean?" I asked back, facing forward.

"Your hand," he nodded down. Upon looking, most of my hand was a pale red, like I'd stuck it in really hot water. Both of my hands were like that.

_Lynn..._

I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment. Shut up, _souls_. Leave me _alone_. How the hell am I gonna take them out? There won't be another eclipse...and I don't know anyone who could make one. Damon? I don't know...there has to be another way.

The sun was setting as we started driving away. We were just gonna keep going straight, and see what we come across.

I looked down at myself. Oh, kid. These next few months were gonna be strange. That I knew. I had leaned back slowly when the girls in the back shrieked.

"Him!" Lucy cried, "_Him_!"

"Who?" I asked, facing them.

Emily pointed at the DVD screen on the top. "It's Cas'siel!"

Quickly, I climbed to the backseats and looked up at the DVD player screen. What the _hell_? Cas's face was on screen. We were all silent.

_"You cannot hide,"_ he said. _"Not from your God. You know that. I will need the assistance of all of you. Give yourself up now and you will be forgiven, or else I will find you...and punish you all for going against your Father."_ he said clearly.

Without question or hesitation, I shut the DVD player off, everyone in the truck completely silent.


	91. Run Away, So I Can Hide

**November 16, 2010  
Oklahoma City, Oklahoma  
**

Two things were what woke me up in the morning. One was the bathtub running in the bathroom, the second was the fact that two three year olds and a four year old were jumping on mine and my sister's bed.

Eyes opening, I glanced over at Adena, who was now five-months old today, not affected by being bobbled up and down. Still fast asleep. I will never understand it. When I was a baby, I never slept. Insomnia issues...

Then again, Adena was a born angel. A Nephilim. Half angel, half human. "Okay, okay, I'm up," I groaned as I sat up slowly. It felt like it was way too early. It probably was. I looked at the three little jumping girls. The Kindle trio.

"Go get in the tub, and after that we'll eat, and I'll see about letting you go see your moms today." I urged the trio off the bed as they rushed into the bathroom. Rubbing my eyes, I gently turned Adena over as I tried not to yell over to the couch. "Jackson!"

Jackson stirred from the sofa, his longish golden tan hair covering his blue eyes. "Yes," he mumbled.

"Contact Ciar," I requested. "And see if...oh, just get up." I added. Seeing that Adena was awake now, I placed a smaller pillow next to her, grabbing a bottle from her diaper bag. You understand what I'm doing.

When that was situated, I placed my feet off the bed onto the carpet, putting a hand on my stomach. I sighed, lucky I usually preferred sleeping on my sides. I'm about twelve or so weeks in now, due sometime in May.

I was about to head for the bathroom when someone knocked on the hotel room door. I beat Jackson to it as I answered to see Lyra. She'd obviously had just woken up too, her chocolate colored hair slightly curled, and her same colored eyes wide.

"Morning," I greeted.

"I'll take care of the girls for you if you wanna go eat something," she offered as I let her in. For being barely two years older than me, she was way taller, nearing five-seven or five-eight, while I was a towering height of five-four...I think. Try standing next to Jackson, a six footer.

"Thanks," I said as she went for the bathroom. I felt Jackson follow me as I grabbed my pair of orange clogs and strolled down the hallway to the cafeteria.

* * *

About two hours later, we were all in the parking lot of the hotel. Before all the kids and babies were about to be put in the cars I said, "Everyone, we need to talk."

"What is it?" Sarah asked. Man...I hated that she got pulled into all this mess.

I cleared my throat. "I think we need to separate for a while," I announced.

"Seriously? Why?" Lyra asked.

"How long's it been? A month?" I guessed. "We've been on the run and hiding from Cas. No doubt he knows we're all together. The last thing he'll expect is us all going _home_." I explained. I glanced down at the Kindle trio. "They need to be with their mothers for a while, it's only right."

"You sure?" Jamie asked, scratching his honey blonde lion's mane. "We haven't heard from Jasper since we first left," he reminded. "Something's gotta be up."

"He's the leader of the Heaven Army, Cas is probably making him work his _ass_ off. And that's probably why we haven't seen him, Cas could be watching him." I explained.

"I miss Daddy," Emily said sadly. "Cas'siel is a big meanie!" Sophia had to giggle at that.

Lyra sighed. "I agree." she decided. "How long are we doing this for?" she asked.

"Until something happens," I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Why doesn't that surprise me." she said.

* * *

It was a little sad parting ways with the Kindle trio, even it if was for only a little while. I'd gotten used to them sitting in the backseat of my big orange Avalanche using the DVD player everyday.

Now it was just me, Jackson, Adena, and Juliet.

"We should go to Colorado," I told Jackson. "Juliet can see her mom, and I could see my cousins there." I explained. "Is that okay Jules?"

Juliet nodded from the back. "When will we be able to just tele, tele'le..." she stuttered.

"Teleport?" I corrected.

"Yeah, yeah! When can we do that again? Driving is so boring!" she asked.

"I have no idea, Jules," I said honestly. "How long will the drive be?" I asked Jackson.

He'd just finished punching in the locations in the GPS. "About nine a half hours," he announced. Juliet reached into her duffel bag, pulling out a—

"Seriously, you gonna drink that in front of me?" I asked upon seeing the bottle of Echo Falls. "You're lucky you're an angel or you wouldn't be drinking that."

Juliet giggled. "I know!" she said, and took a sip.

Lesson of the day: don't follow the ways of angels. Stay above the influence.

* * *

**Fountain, Colorado**

Juliet visiting her mother a few blocks past the nearby train tracks, Jackson followed me up the path to the Bryant residence. This might not end well.

I didn't even have to knock as I reached the door. It opened to reveal Cadence. "Lynn?" she nearly screamed, her ..what the hell? Was she wearing _contacts_? Her eyes were _always_ brown, but now they appeared to be hazel like. "You're alive!" she wrapped her thin arms around until she said, "Whoa?"

She backed away and looked down a little, and she was eyes wide. "You're _prego_?" she gasped. "Oh my gosh! No way! How? Angels can have kids?" she asked quickly.

I rolled my eyes as I walked in going, "Of course they can. How else am I here?"

"You're..." Thomas paused upon seeing us. He glared his baby blue eyes at Jackson. "Prepare to die." he got up and advanced at him.

"Oh stop it," I told him. "Jackson didn't do it." I announced.

"Who, then? Shotgun's in the basement," Thomas said casually.

"He's...you know, wait til Chuck makes the next few books," would he really write about that? Probably...

Hali finally came up, looking shy, but then she asked, "Who's the baby?"

Oh. I forgot Jackson was carrying Adena's seat in. I'm such a bad sister.

Cadence gasped again. "Is that your sister?" she realized. "Oh my gosh! The way you got her from the hospital was _so_ cool!" she gushed. "And when you fought that angel, did you really make your wings appear?"

"Yeah..." Rescue Adena was already going to be a real story teller in the far future. "Wanna see her?" I waited for Jackson to put her seat down before I unbuckled her out, and handed her to Cadence.

"She is so cute," she said. "Oh my gosh, and she's got pretty eyes, and a cute smile and...she likes to stare at you without blinking."

I chuckled. "It's her infamous stare," I told her. I looked around now. "Why is it every time I'm here, Aunt Amy's always working?" I asked.

Before anyone answered, someone from the outside was rattling the door knob. Then the door opened...and the next few seconds happened very quickly.

I'm not sure who the men were that came in, maybe angels from Castiel. Jackson seemed to have known. All I even saw was himself looking directly at me, then he was gone...or I was.

_Now_ where was I? Here we go again with one of those moments. We need to think of something new.

The fact that I was teleported somewhere, which hasn't happened in a while, made me feel nauseous, almost keeling over. I decided to check out where I was as I covered my mouth when a boy's voice made me snap quickly.

"Dude, _no_ way. Lynn? Is that _you_? How the crap did you get in my _house_?" it was Timothy Steiner, from school. Tim, or Timmy...eyes the color of Adena's last name, and a natural platinum blonde. He certainly didn't get it from his mother.

I shook my head, feeling the nausea rise, and Tim noticed my covered mouth and flipped out. "Wait! Not yet! Wait!" he took off running for his kitchen. "If you throw up in my living room, my mom will kill me!" he reappeared with his trash bin, and I immediately vomited.

Tim handed me a bottle of water after that and asked, "Are you okay?" I took the water and nodded vaguely. "Okay, sit down," he led me over towards his brown leather sofa and I sat down slowly.

"Thank you," I sighed while trying not to panic. What happened? How'd I get here? How did Jackson even know Timmy...? Unless...when he said he practically inhaled all of my memories while in the process of daddy devil creating him, he probably saw Timmy as my best guy friend.

Were the others okay? I started breathing slowly when I knew for sure if Jackson sent me here, he sent the others somewhere safely too...

"You're welcome," Tim said as he sat next to me. "I can't believe you're really here! Are you on the run or something? Like a fugitive? You've been gone for over a _year_ now, except for that time you were back with that black car of yours...hey, are you okay?"

I'd already fallen asleep on the poor guy.


	92. The Enemy Of My Enemy

**If anyone's read "Anthem Of The Angels" (while I had it up) then this ****is**** the same Tim, but he's not an angel here. Just clearing that up...**

* * *

I felt much better when waking up. I was laying on my side thankfully. This couch feels nice for leather. There's a quilt over me too, and it's really warm. I see my bottle of water on the coffee table about over half a foot away.

Tim was sat on the loveseat diagonally across, watching TV. He sees me move and he smiles. "Good evening," he said. "Feeling better?" he assumed.

I nodded, sitting up slowly. My hair looks and probably feels a mess. I was tempted to make my purse appear (yeah, Sarah showed me how to _properly_ use one...) but remembered that Tim would probably freak out. He then surprised me completely when he said, "It's okay. Alice told me what you are."

I looked around the room randomly, pretending to freak out. "You're _okay_ with it?" I asked.

"As long as it's not weirder than preachers getting killed, then yeah," Tim said casually.

"Okay..." I realized what he'd just said. "Wait, what?"

He nodded at the TV. "Preachers all over the country are getting killed." he said, as some news reporter on TV was summing that up.

"They know who?" I asked, though I had a very bad feeling I already knew the answer.

Tim shook his head. "They say it was God."

Yep, there it is. That was all I needed to hear.

Why was Cas doing this? Killing religious leaders? You'd think he'd _like_ those guys? I had another thought now... "Is Father Herald okay?"

Tim nodded now. "He took a vacation you could say," he explained, myself sighing in relief. Father Herald was a great guy. He started his job about eight or so years ago. Father, Reverend, Preacher, Priest...what's the difference? Seriously, not wanting to offend anyone but I don't know...

"Did you know Sister Lauren died? Alice told me." Tim announced.

"What!" I nearly screeched. "Are you serious? She was the best nun ever!"

"Yeah she was, but it was old age I guess," Tim said sadly. After we had a silent moment, he asked, "Are you hungry? I ordered pizza 'cause it's gonna be a long night," he explained. "Or do you still love french fries? I could make some of those for you." he offered.

I love this guy. Can you see why he's my boy best friend? I reached for my Dasani bottle. "I have to cut back on the grease..." I admitted.

"Ohhhh..." Tim said lightly. "How does that all feel, anyway?" he asked curiously.

"Don't ask," I groaned. "Make sure you don't do this to—what's her name—Ciara?" I ordered.

"Eww," Tim grossed out. "I hate her! SLUT with _all_ capitals. She _used_ me for attention and popularity." he growled. "I guess I never really liked her anyway. Only 'cause she was pretty and that makes me immature." he added.

"We're still kids, we have a lot to learn." I told him, while snapping my fingers to make my gold colored purse appear, taking out my thick brush and a fluffy golden twister hair tie.

"Whoa! That was cool!" Tim said in amazement. "I wish I could do that."

"No you don't," I said quickly. "You're better off human..." the door bell rang. Yeah, I could eat I guess. Tim grabbed his wallet and ran to the door, myself standing up and waiting. The smell of cheese filled my nose, and I grew eager with voracity.

I distracted myself by fixing my bed hair, or couch hair, then using the golden twister hair tie to pull a high pony tail...yes, like Eve's was when we met her at the diner in Oregon. Good thing I don't look anything like her though, minus the hairstyle so I can't insult her there.

Tim walked past me into the kitchen going, "You look like you spaced out."

I grinned then, I don't think I heard him. The best way to picture myself is imagining the female counterpart to John Barrowman. I look just like the guy, only I'm green eyed of course, with the same hair as the Mother of All, of course. Just in case you didn't know.

I know, I just ruined your mental picture, and now every time you see _Torchwood_ I will be haunting you imperceptibly.

* * *

After eating just over half of the box, Tim wasn't the slightest surprised. "Well, you gotta feed for two," he acknowledged. Then he asked, "So are you going to tell me how you got here?"

Why not. I decided to nod. "I _am_ on the run, and I was found," best leave the others out of it. "I told myself to be taken to the safest place for me," or what _Jackson_ assumed was safe. "And here I am."

Tim blushed lightly, saying, "You are safe here. You can stay here anytime you want." he admitted. "Plus my mom loves you so if you needed to move in you could..." this was true. His mom was awesome.

"You sure?" I inquired. "She doesn't think that I...killed my parents?"

Tim shook his head. "No. I don't think so either. I've known you since kindergarten, you could never do that. Some say it was..." he stopped.

"Go ahead," I urged. "It's okay."

He gulped quietly. "Some say it was Alice's uncle. Is...is it true?"

I sighed. "Sort of." I admitted.

"What do you mean?" Tim asked, his face maybe just slightly cute. I was tempted to run a hand through his platinum hair, like I'd do to Jackson. It was just that awesome.

Maybe it's obvious, but this guy's had the biggest crush on me since elementary school. I guess he only went for said SLUT Ciara to hide how he really felt. And the fact that I hung out with Paul most of the time didn't help him either. That assbutt, I'd like to knock his jaw out...

Now I leaned back to relax. This was gonna be a long night...

I told him a lot. Generally how the past year of my life was crap, from Cas pulling me into the Apocalypse, to him and I inhaling the souls. Tim took it pretty well I think. I was sat next to him by then, so it wouldn't be awkward telling my story. No, I didn't add in Rescue Adena...maybe I should have.

I even showed him the hand burn imprint on my right shoulder from Cas raising me from Hell. Tim looked nervous 'cause I was closer to him, but I could tell he liked it. Just like that perv from the bookstore in Sioux Falls, oh that was great. Another story teller for sure.

I liked how polite Tim was being as he asked, "...wanna watch your favorite movies?" he obviously knew I was stuck here, until Jackson came and got me I guess.

I raised an eye. "Favorite movies?" I repeated.

Tim cobalt eyes were wide from being nervous again. "...good ol' Indy?" he assumed.

"Hell yes!" I roared. Okay, secret's out. Along with Lady Gaga, I _love_ Indiana Jones. That man is my hero no matter what. I've seen all the movies of course, read all the books and played all the current games(even the Lego ones). I'm pretty sure my hat and whip are somewhere in grandma's basement. I'd have worn them for Halloween but we'd taken Juliet and the Kindle trio trick-or-treating.

Yes, of course, Emily asked, "I go too?" and she wanted to go as Balthazar...yeah. All we could do was curl her hair around the top, applied gold hair glitter, and dressed her in formal black clothes for babies. I snapped a picture and sent it to Keri, who would most likely show Balthazar. Maybe he'd stop hiding then. Or at least tell us how he does it...

Lucy and Sophia had dressed as twin monkeys while Juliet was a cowgirl, which led her to telling the Trio about her journey to the old west with the Winchesters for the phoenix ash. I'd thought I heard Emily squeal a, "Tall Sam!" but shrugged it off. Sam _was_ tall. Enough said.

Tim and I only got to watch the first two Indy movies, but I really liked it. Doing something calm. Not having to go anywhere crazy or do anything crazy...

I nodded off during the second movie I think. When I woke up, I felt my head against Tim. He was probably loving it I bet. My head was also hurting.

I leaned forward. Tim did as well. "What is it?" he asked.

It was my Prophet. Her face plastering my mind like flashes or visions. "I'll be back," I told Tim. What time was it? The cable box above the TV said eleven. I'm bad with time zones...so, eleven in Delaware...it had to be between 7-9pm in California right now...I think.

I disappeared with the struggling thought.

* * *

**Erie, Pennsylvania  
**

"How did you know I was tracking you?"

Jackson was strapped to the chair in the devil's trap, himself leaning forwards, the binds keeping him from falling over completely.

Teivel was standing in front of him, his arms folded, his orange eyes narrowed in disgust. "Tell me where Logan is." he requested calmly.

Jackson thought of what Lynn would say in this situation. "Fuck you," yeah, that would sound like her.

"Oh," Teivel chuckled lightly. "How about I kill you? How's that sound?"

Jackson slightly smiled to himself. "At least she would visit me if I died, unlike you..." he said coldly but proudly.

The fire-eyed angel turned his palm upwards, causing pain for Jackson, who started to yell from said pain. "I don't understand why she likes a smart-ass like you." he said frustratingly.

Jackson inhaled breaths when Teivel stopped. "Lucifer created me based off what Lynn likes. She must like smart-asses." he said, with the same cold and proud tone.

"Blake, let me make this simple. You tell me where you sent her to, or I kill them," Teivel pointed back, where two bodies lay. "And I'll kill you." then he paused. "I won't kill you...I'll make you so miserable Blake, you'll wish I had." he decided.

"You can't do anything to make me miserable." Jackson spat quickly.

"Sure about that? Logan will be done with you, like you never existed, and that's when I'll take her..." Teivel admitted out loud. "So, you stay right there in that trap. I have things to do..." he laughed mischievously before leaving.

* * *

**San Jose, California**

Now inside Tabby's living room, I nearly fell over screaming. The room was covered in splattered blood. Was anyone _alive_? My headache was gone, so Jade had to be. Anthony too...if he lives in 2022, he'll live here as well. Nothing will happen to either of them.

"Jade?" I called as I gripped the stair rail, heaving myself up, feeling heavy all of a sudden.

_Lynn...Lynn..._

Son of a bitch! Not now!

I wince as I go into the first room fearfully. I see no one. "Tabby? Anthony?" I called. Nothing. I go back in the hallway. "Hello? Kids? It's Lynn!" I said a little louder.

"_Help!_" Anthony's voice pierces my ears quickly. I follow his cry, which takes me to the bathroom on the end. I see Anthony in the bathtub, completely afraid. When seeing me he jumps out and holds onto me as if he's half his age again.

I knelt down to be at his level. "What happened?" I asked him. I wiped the slight tears from his steel blue eyes.

"Jade had a vision, a-and, she was drawing it when this guy came in...he took them!" he explained through chokes. I shushed him, now very angry. This was the last draw. If Cas wanted me, then he'll get me.

"Castiel," I growled loudly, maybe scaring the dearly upset eight year old boy. "Show yourself now!"

Nothing.

Of course.

I had to summon him then. Placing my fingers to my temple, I close my eyes. Come on, Granddad wannabe, I'm here. Where are you...?

"You decided to come out into the open finally?" my eyes reopened and there the asshole was.

I stood up from kneeling, and my eyes narrowed. "You got me, now give them back." I negotiated.

"Give who back?" Cas asked, maybe slightly confused. He noticed all the blood in the living room, which was all giving off an orange glow, because the walls were that color.

"Enough with playing stupid! My Prophet and her mother! Where are they?" I raised my voice, which was probably a bad thing for you know who.

I felt Anthony tug my shirt, so I looked down at him. "That's not him." he whispered.

My eyes widened. "What?"

"That's not who took my mom and Jade," Anthony said. "He was scary looking, and his eyes looked like they were on fire!" he explained.

Cas looked _interested_ now, as I looked back up at him, totally afraid. He didn't take them. He didn't find us in Colorado. Teivel did, and now I was standing in front of Castiel. It was like I'd given myself up willingly...which actually...I did.


	93. Everything Will Change

Everything after that happened fast. I told Anthony to run to his neighbors but not to mention I ever came, or that Cas came.

Speaking of, he himself told me to return to wherever I came from, and to report to our usual post(which was one of the things I started to remember after Granddad promised to let me remember my soulful self)in the morning.

Something was up...

I appeared back inside Tim's living room, where he quickly jumped up upon my sudden return. "You're back," he said, as if he thought I'd be gone forever. "I'm glad." he admitted.

"Me too," I agreed, sitting back down, this time on the couch. "I think I'm gonna get my...what you'd call _beauty_ _sleep_ now..." I yawned humanely.

Tim nodded. "Okay," he turned the TV off. "Goodnight, Lynn." he said softly.

Again, I'd already fallen asleep on the guy.

* * *

**November 17, 2010**

Instead of the usual three squealing girls waking me up(which I now felt empty because of it)I woke up to some Hallmark movie playing. My grandma loves Hallmark movies. Which means I've seen a lot of them.

"There's only one Hallmark movie I love...and I forgot what it's called." I admitted groggily.

"What's it about? And good morning," Tim approached me, holding onto my shoulders to help me sit up. I felt really sore for some reason. Gross.

"It's about a girl from New York going to the country and falling in love with a cowboy. But crap happens and she goes back to New York City. So the cowboy takes his horse to New York City and proposes to the girl with the horse." I explained.

"_Straight from the Heart_. My mom makes me watch Hallmark when I'm home and there's no school." Tim said. "Hungry? My mom's in the kitchen making food. I told her to add your favorite, too." he whispered.

"Awesome," Tim helped me into the kitchen where his mom was, chirpy as a morning bird. Abigail Steiner. One-hundred percent German, making Tim half, but he looked just as that one-hundred percent also.

"Hi Lynn, I'm glad you're okay," she said softly. "It's been so long."

"Too long," I sat at the table and watched Abigail freeze suddenly.

"There's someone looking in from the yard."

Tim glanced through the small kitchen window. "Who is she?" he asked.

Probably someone for me. Messenger of God no doubt. I got up. "I know it's the man's job to protect the lady, but I got this." I approached Tim and held him in a loving hug...I fought the urge to cry. I was gonna miss this guy terribly.

I appeared outside where I saw the girl. She was tall, long haired brunette, with white eyes...too much like my real mother. "Something you need?" I asked her.

"Yes, I must take you to Castiel." she announced. "I am Raueriel, your escort until you are met with the others." she added.

"What others? And _what_? Can you say your name again?" I asked.

"Rah-reeal," she pronounced. "I am the Angel of Song," she added. "Come, we must go..." I sighed irritably. Cas said to _meet_ him, not to let a messenger come _collect_ me.

I don't want to say this, but, the lord works in mysterious ways.

* * *

**Somewhere in New Jersey**

"Ch, ch, ch...ah, ah, ah..." I murmured cheerfully. Raueriel looked at me like she thought I was a total nut job. I don't blame her.

"The others have already been acquainted, waiting for you." she announced.

"Who are they?" I asked, slowing my walk. It's November and I'm in New Jersey. Because of who I am, it may feel like it's only 76 degrees when it's really in the low 50s; but the little guy here might be freezing to death if I'm strutting around in a t-shirt and capris.

"Hold up," I said, stopping in front of a small clothes store. I strolled in, the cashier going, "Oh my goodness, you must be from Florida!"

"Delaware," I corrected.

"Really, wow, I would never have guessed. Looking for anything in particular?" she said cheerily.

"Maybe," I found the nearest yellow colored thin Aeropostale hoodie. Yellow wasn't the same as a golden color, but it will have to make do. Natalie and Cadence would be proud of me for picking this. I was one step closer to catching up with modern teenagers.

I left my purse at Tim's house. Damn. I snap my fingers and the cashier's eyes go strange. "Have a nice day," she said as I exited the store, placing the hoodie on.

Raueriel raised an eye, and continued walking, me following. "To answer your question," she spoke. "There are only two. A demon, and the most powerful human on Earth." she explained.

Powerful human? "Ain't that a bucket of sunshine," I groaned. "What am I supposed to do with them?" I questioned.

"In here, Castiel will tell you," Raueriel stated, nodding. "Good luck..." I turned to face her but she was gone. She led me to a coffee shop? A mocha and some donuts ought to make me and the little guy happy.

Yes, I plan on calling him or her 'the little guy' until I figure out a name. Which isn't happening now. I enter the shop, spotting nerds on their laptops playing games or browsing. I should get my own laptop like Sam one day. Everyone on that Facebook thing is probably wondering where I've been and such.

I ordered exactly what I wanted, and sat down in a booth. Where were the other two? ...a demon, and the most powerful human ever. Was the demon Crowley? Hmm...I'll just sit here and push my thoughts aside. A handsome waiter delivers my iced mocha and a huge plate of chocolate donuts.

"Cheers to Balthazar...bon appetite." I say quietly aloud, sipping my coffee.

Someone puts their hands over my eyes, while saying, "Don't freak...just stay calm..." that voice. IT COULDN'T BE! I turn my head around and there stood _Colby_...my demon friend from Hell, my age, and the one who gave me my Hellhound, Raffae.

Oh my Granddad! Colby reappeared next to me in the booth, and I smothered him in what anime fans would call a glomp. I inhaled the scent of his longish curly brown-blond hair...it was sort of...minty. I let go of him as a blonde haired girl sat down across from us. She brushed back some of her side bangs nervously, drawing our attention. She nearly had the same blue eyes as Colby.

...Megan? This fourteen year old is _real_? I thought I dreamed her up! With Megan(or Megyn really) being my alias name...and she's the most powerful human? How? ...my head hurts. "Megan Summers," the kid, yes, to me, kid, introduced, hand shot out.

I shake her hand slowly while saying, "Lynn Logan...you slay vampires?"

Megan grinned at that. She's obviously a Buffy fan. Who isn't? "I wish!" she said. "That would be so—" she was cut short when Castiel appeared, sat next to her.

"I take it you accept my bribe?" he asked me, calmly. Giving that damn smirk. He meant Colby, so I only scowled.

"Say what you want and go away."

"You remember when Balthazar and I hid the Heaven weapons from Raphael?" he reminded.

"I guess," I took a sip of my mocha, looking rather bored.

"I don't have all of the weapons. There are still many hidden on Earth. I need the three of you to find them for me." he explained. "The first weapon is the blade that was used in the Nephilim War, used to kill Nephilim."

Was that a threat? 'To kill Nephilim', a.k.a. Adena and my cousins. "How we supposed to find something like that?" I asked him.

Cas smiled in his ungodly way. "You've had enough experience with Sam and Dean to know how...and you aren't allowed to ask them to help."

. . . . .

Something was wrong with his face.

It looked like he had bad burn marks...like the ones I sometimes would get on my hands.

...it had to be the _souls_.

* * *

When Cas was gone, the waiter returned with what looked like orders of hot chocolate and cappuccino for Megan and Colby. They took their respective drinks quickly.

I decided to take a doughnut to ease the tension. "I thought Alastair was bad," Colby finally said. "but Teivel's just _wrong_."

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't do anything! It was all him!" then I said, "We're gonna need a computer I guess." and lastly, "Lets eat then, eh?"

As I was stuffing my face for myself and the little guy, Colby asks, "So where's this _Jackson_ guy? Talk of the town downstairs, you and him. Brady says hi, by the way."

"I don't know," I muttered, hiding my face in my cup of mocha. Megan was keeping to herself, either really shy, or decided it was best to listen than ask questions.

Colby shook his head, making a laptop appear. "I'll find that blade." he decided.

"Cas said you'd have a car for our stuff?" Megan finally said, maybe not so shy after all.

"Sure," the magic finger snap and my avalanche appears parked outside.

"Check this out," Colby said. "It's not a blade, but this is cool." he turned the laptop to me, where a large picture of a pendant was. It said Nephilim on it, and some Latin words around it. "Can you read that?" Colby asked.

I squinted my eyes. "_Facilis Descensus Averno_," I read. "What's that mean?"

"The first part is 'the descent of'," Megan announced. "I'm not sure..."

"You know Latin?" I configured. Not bad for a kid.

"A little," she admitted. "Try Google Translate." she suggested to Colby.

"What's that?" I asked her curiously. "...what?"

"You don't know what Google Translate is?" Megan asked, sounding horrified.

"...no? Is it like where people in foreign countries use Google?" I guessed. Why was she looking at me like I was stupid for not knowing? _Am_ I stupid for not knowing?

"Lynn, it's where you can translate words into different languages. I'll translate that Latin into English." Colby explained.

Oooh! "Okay, I get it now. That makes sense." I chimed. Megan took a drink of her hot chocolate, as if it kept her from wanting to bang her head against the wall.

"_Facilis Descensus Averno_ means 'The descent of Avernus is easy'," Colby figured.

I nodded at Megan. "You're right about the descent. Good job. Now what the hell does Avernus mean?"

"Thanks," Megan said, feeling and looking accomplished.

Colby sighed deeply. "Avernus was an ancient lake in Italy, that served as an entrance to Hell." he explained.

"That's freaking creepy," Megan admitted.

"So...the descent of Hell is easy." I calculated. "What does _that_ mean, then?"

"That's not even important. It's just a pendant. What _is_ important is _this_," Colby turned the laptop so Megan and I could see several pictures of daggers.

"...there's more than one blade?" Megan realized.

"They all have different names. There's the Speed Nephilim Blade, the Strength Blade, the Fearless Blade, the Friendship Blade, and the Block Blade..." he named.

"...so which one is the Blade Cas wants?" I wondered.

"We should just get all of them, and that pendant...just in case." Megan suggested.

"Where are they at?" I asked Colby.

He sighed deeply again. "Well, girls..." he said, closing the laptop. "I know where the pendant is. How do you feel about robbing a jewelry store in New York City?"


	94. Forever The Sickest Kids

**Brooklyn, New York**

"Why do we have to wear sunglasses inside?"

Colby and Megan were arguing with each other over _sunglasses_ while we were inside a Claire's at some mall in Brooklyn. We have to disguise ourselves for the robbery, so witnesses couldn't recognize us or be able to describe us clearly.

I wanted to be colorful. Very, very, colorful. My yellow Aero hoodie was a start. I nabbed some neon colored thin rubber wrist bands. I think it's time for a new pair of shoes too. There was a Payless right across from here. I grabbed a large brown pair of faux croc sunglasses.

I'm not one for shopping but this was _fun_. A thick, dark yellow headband suited well for me, by the way. I get distracted easily. About ten minutes later, the three of us went out towards some commons, and sat down on some couches. I slipped my headband and wrist bands on, then my new pair of white Champion's.

"You didn't even get anything..." Megan told Colby unhappily. She was not pleased with this guy.

"I already have my disguise...you'll see it when we get to the store." he told her with a grin. He wasn't ever this cocky in Hell...maybe being free changed him a little.

"Can we get some lunch first? I'm starving." Megan threw away any remains of her opened stuff, as did I, then we did what we agreed would help our disguise—place our hair into a bun. We put our glasses on our heads, and I realized it was slightly freaky how in sync we were.

"Yes, please, I haven't bee to a mall in forever." I groaned, following them towards the food court.

"The last time I was at a mall...I had to go with a Skinwalker." Megan reminisced, but smiled slightly as if it was a good memory.

Skinwalker...oh! That reminds me of Lucky.

Hitting up the food court, Megan dodged towards pizza. Italian fan like Alice, maybe? I was tempted, but was in a mood for a bacon ranch sub. I wish Jamie was here...good times, good times.

I saw a cute brunette little girl eating some Wendy's, so I took off one of my neon bracelets and set it down in front of her. "Just 'cause you're so cute." I told her.

She looked like she had a heart attack to herself, before she said thank you in a squeaky voice. I turned for the Subway before one of her parents came back. From the corner of my eye, I saw her slip the bracelet on.

When we were finally sat down, eating, I took this time to think. I was thinking about Nick, and Adena. When Jackson, Corey, Lyra, Carmen, and I were on our way to fight the fairies in Indiana, I had that nightmare; Addy telling me Nick was dead.

And now...it came true. I should pay attention to everything that happens to me. Oh, Granddad. Those fairies. And the leprechaun. It felt like that was _years_ ago.

Now Carmen and Corey were dead. All because of me.

"Hey, are you okay?" Megan had her hand firmly on my shoulder. "You look like you just seen a ghost. Want a pepperoni?" she handed me the small piece of meat.

I took it slowly while saying, "I'm okay, just thinking. Thanks." where did Colby go?

* * *

**Erie, Pennsylvania**

"Tabitha, you have to wake your daughter up," Jackson ordered.

"I tried, and tried...I can't," Tabby told her, shifting upwards from being tied to the pole. "I can hardly see her, is she even okay?"

"She is sleeping, but if she wakes up, we'll all be saved." Jackson said.

"How?" Tabby questioned.

"It's a strange process," Jackson said. "When a Prophet is in the same room as a demon, their Angel will come and protect it at all costs. But, if the Prophet is asleep, or not physically active, and the demon isn't attempting to hard him or her...the angel doesn't have to come." he explained.

"...so if she wakes up, Lynn will come?" Tabby realized. "Jade! Jade! Please, wake up, baby!" she begged.

* * *

**New York City, New York**

We stopped about a block away from the jewelry store. "So how are we—what the _hell_?" holy balls! Colby thinks he's badass because he's carrying an automatic shotgun in the middle of NYC.

Um...bad idea.

Colby snapped his fingers and the most _ridiculous_ disguise I'd ever seen appeared. I think I'm dealing with obnoxious children! He had on a Boston Red Sox cap, and cheap 3D glasses.

Megan shook her head. "Fail." she said. I had to agree.

"Let's do this," Colby brushed past us, so Megan and I placed on our sunglasses and followed.

"Don't go so fast. I can't exactly _run_." I muttered.

"I won't leave you," Megan reassured, slowing down to stay with me.

"Thank you," I told her sincerely. Granddad...we looked so ridiculous...

We found the store, and casually walked in...Colby then letting off a few rounds into the ceiling. "Nobody bloody _move_!" he roared in a British accent.

"Everybody _move_, he lied. On the floor!" I ordered. When everyone nearly dropped, Colby walked around, checking everybody. "Oi, you guys," I pointed at some of the employees. "I'm looking for a pendant, that says _Nephilim_, and a Latin phrase. Where is it?"

"Found it!" Megan announced. Colby approached the glass case and smashed it in with the butt of the gun, and Megan took the pendant. "Ouch!" she yelped, then dropping the pendant to the floor. "It burned me!" she said, slightly shocked.

Maybe it had some power after all. Colby picked it up by the leather string holding the pendant, then shoved it in his pocket. "That'll be all," he said in his regular voice.

"Have a good day everyone," I waved as we strolled outside. There was some panic going on because of the gunshots earlier, so I made my orange Avalanche appear. "Get in." I said as I went around to the driver seat. Megan climbed in the back, Colby the passenger. I put my baby in drive and started driving away.

"Whoa," Megan said. "That was fast." she grinned.

I rolled my window down and threw my glasses out. Same with the wristbands. Colby took off his ridiculous disguise and took out the pendant. "It really burnt you?" he asked.

"Yeah," Megan confirmed. She turned around and gasped. "Cops, guys...sweet!" she announced.

"Grand theft auto time..." I said, pushing down on the gas pedal.

"Sorry to be a spoil sport but..." Colby snapped his fingers, and I found ourselves parked in front of my cottage house in Havelock.

"Dick!" I hissed.

"Come on, we got moving in to do." Colby exited the car, myself scowling as I shut off the ignition.

"Is he always like that?" Megan asked me.

"No, he's not. I don't know what he's doing." I told her, gently getting out. As soon as my feet hit the ground and I shut the door...I felt it.

A kick.

"Ow," I leaned back against the car. Was that really a-? Isn't it too early for that to be happening-? Something had to be wrong, as another kick made me groan. Were these _supposed_ to hurt? ...I don't think Megan heard me as I heard her grab her stuff from the trunk.

My hands started to sting abruptly, the burns again! They pierced my hands as I held them out, the little guy now kicking multiple times.

...wait. Was...was the little guy...fighting the souls?

"Ooohhh..." now Megan ran around the truck and gasped.

"Your face!" she exclaimed. She called out Colby's name as I turned to look at myself in the little mirror on the car. ...oh! The burn marks were spreading over my face now.

Colby had then grabbed me and made me face him. "You have to calm down!" he said. "Castiel said this would happen. Your baby's just fighting Them. It's okay, it'll stop. Calm down. Take a deep breath!" he explained.

I grabbed his forearms and started squeezing as I inhaled and exhaled, the little guy's kicks subsiding, my burning stings stopping. "Good," Colby praised. "Megan, can you bring her stuff in, also?" he asked.

"Yeah...sure..." she said, totally freaked. She probably thought I was a psycho now, poor kid. She was stuck with a demon, and a pregnant angel-demon hybrid.

Admittance to the nut house, anyone?

* * *

It was the evening now, and the three of us was sat in the living room. I literally swallowed about ten glasses of water, when I realized we had no food in the house. We're gonna have to go shopping if we have to stay in one house.

The marks on my face were still there, but they didn't hurt. Nothing from the little guy either...I hope he or she was alright...I looked down as I wiped the sudden oncoming tears away.

"I found one of the Neph blades," Colby announced, closing his laptop. "Might as well get it now."

"Let's do it," Megan encouraged me to get up, me putting Colby's arm into mine for support.

"Geronimo Jackson," Colby said, and now we were standing in the yard of what looked like an extremely expensive house.

"Uhh," Megan said hesitantly. "B&E's not my thing. I'll stay out here and keep guard." she offered.

"Alright, come on princess, don't let go," Colby led me towards a white door...that was slightly open ajar. That's not good.

After we disappeared in, a good few minutes later Megan noticed...a body, lying on the ground. "Oh crap!" it was a cop. She checked his pulse and he was breathing. Sigh of relief. Then she saw a car parked in the driveway...a black one. She decided to check it out, and touched the hood...it was hot.

She recognized the car and couldn't help grinning. "Oh double crap, no way...!" saying sarcastically, she turned to run for the open door.

* * *

It was either me, or the entire house started to shake like an earthquake. I held onto Colby for dear life until it ended. We stood frozen for about a moment, until I heard a man's voice, followed by another...

Colby put a finger to his lips, leading us in slowly and quietly. I wanted to get the hell out of here! There was a freaking quake and yet we continued forwards.

Half of the house was like a museum! I didn't get to really notice when I saw a man and a woman strapped to chairs, bounded and gagged. We knelt down to them, the man seeing us and going wide-eyed. Colby gave them the shut up symbol when I heard some oh so familiar voices.

"If you're going to hide and watch us, why not join us?"

The Winchesters and Bobby's eyes all fell upon us. Great. Why doesn't it surprise me I'd run into them here? Were they looking for the blade too?

"Lynn?"

I stood up and chuckled nervously, glancing to see that Death was here as well. "Um, hi," I said. "How's it going?"

"...Megan?" Sam recognized the other girl. Why also doesn't that surprise me that she would know them? Everyone knows them.

"Huh? Hi, guys!" Megan lightly waved. "I see you guys are doing good."

"Oh this isn't gonna end well," Death said, walking around with his cane. I walked past Sam and Bobby, looking for whatever broken glass case the blade was in...ah, found it. I pulled it out of the broken glass, and turned around as Dean grabbed my arm.

"You're not leaving," he said sternly. "Not on my watch. We need to talk."

"No. You need to let go of me right now." I replied.

"Am_azing_..." oh MAN, was I ever glad! Dean released me when he saw Cas behind Bobby and Sam. "I didn't want to kill you, but..." he tilted his head.

I was spazzing when I got a good look at Castiel's face. It was so burnt...like mine was earlier, only I healed...

"You can't kill us," Dean told him flatly. I rolled my eyes and walked back towards Colby. Let Cas handle his business before giving him the blade and pendant...until Dean said, "Death is our bitch."

That was possible? I looked at the Horseman as he said, "God? You look like a mutated angel. Your vessel is melting...you're going to _explode_. Both of you."

WHAT DID HE JUST SAY...? I dropped the blade, my mouth open agape. _Explode_? WHAT! NO! "No I'm not," Cas argued, giving me momentum relief. "I'll fix myself when I finish my work...and I'll fix her as well." he reassured to me, and I nodded at him.

"You think you can because of the souls, but you can't. You two not only swallowed the souls, but you also sucked in things older than the souls." Death explained.

Now, what? There were things other than _souls_ in me? ...what? "What older _things_?" I demanded.

"The very first beasts..." Death announced. "Leviathans."

"Leviathans-?" Dean repeated.

"They were too much of a hassle, so God had them locked up. Now Castiel and Lynn have _swallowed_ them, practically unleashing them onto the world." Death continued.

"We control them," Cas told him. Was he lying-? Was it those...Leviathans that were making the little guy kick earlier-? Instead of the souls?

"I doubt that you will for much longer," Death voiced. "Stupid little soldier..."

This was too much. I didn't want to hear Death talk about having God old creatures inside of me. The souls, and the little guy was already enough...now _this_?

Colby made Megan disappear, and then leaped for me, taking me away from that place. Now I was in one of the rooms of my cottage, the other two probably downstairs.

I scooted back to the wall of the dark room, I don't want the light on. I slid down and sat down on the floor, my legs stretched out. I folded my arms over my chest, sudden tears coming on, sliding down my face quietly as I softly called out, "Damon...Damon." I blinked twice and nothing happened.

"Dippy!" I roared.

After a few more seconds, I heard, "I should punch your jaw for that," and finally Damon was here. He had his arms behind his head, casually, "What's got you snotting up?" he asked.

"I need you to be my big brother for a few minutes," I requested, sniffling.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine." he walked over and sat with me, his shoulder touching mine barely from height. "What happened now." he asked.

"I don't wanna die," I quivered to myself.

"Who said you were gonna die?" Damon asked.

"Death, he said I was gonna explode thanks to the souls and those Leviathan things in me." I told him.

Damon whistled. "Heard those Leviathans were nasty things and really clever. You're not gonna explode. Your kid kicks their asses...but we'll find a way to get them out before he or she's born." he explained.

"Why?" I asked. "I mean, I agree, but why before?"

"If we don't, they'll come out through your kid," Damon pointed at my abdomen. I looked down for a moment and then looked back.

"I won't let it happen." I declared.

"That punk Teivel won't either," Damon added. "So quit your snotting, and—"

The door to the room opened, and Colby yet again leaped at us. "Lynn, you have to go...hello, Damon. You have to go to the Winchesters. Death told them how to help you get the souls out." he announced.

"Told you ya weren't gonna die," Damon smirked. "Come on then," he helped me up and out downstairs. Megan was eyes wide when she saw the newcomer. "Hello there..." Damon greeted slyly.

Colby rolled his eyes. "I'll take you," he offered me. We were gone before I got a chance to tell Megan to run far, far away from Damon.

* * *

**If any of you are bored, and are intrigued by the unique relationship between Balthazar & Keri, and how they know each other, you can check out "Mademoiselle Ciar's Heir" in my stories. Thanks much & thanks to those who're still reading!**


	95. If You Go, Then So Will I

**Bootback, Kansas**

Walking around the lab, I spot the picture Jade drew of the angels with the X's in our eyes. Only three of the angels drawn had died...Raphael, Racquel, and myself. The Prophecy could continue at any time...would the others die?

Now I was thinking of The Little Guy, and what would happen when he or she will be born...I haven't even thought of any _names_! Why is it, that when people are in a certain situation, they think about something else that doesn't matter(at that moment) like I am now?

_Names_. I want The Little Guy to have a name that no one has ever had before. I don't have the slightest idea...I went back against a wall and sat down, saying, "How long are we supposed to wait?"

Colby approached me with a shrug. "They just said to meet here." he said, hands dug in his jean short pockets.

"Hey, Colby?" I decide to strike a small conversation.

"Yes?" he glances at me with a smile, and I end up smiling back.

"Before I met up with you and Megan, my..._escort_, said, Megan was the most powerful Human on Earth. Um...do you know anything about that?"

Colby nodded. "Well, from what Lucifer told me, back when Adam and Eve were first running around I think, and Humans were just starting to exist, God told the Archangels that one day, someone special was gonna save the world, and protect him. Guess who?"

"Megan?"

Another nod. "But she would need to be powered by some Grace of an Angel.

"Wow," was all I said. Then I had a question for this demon. "How did you get out?" I asked.

He looked like he was expecting that question. "Crowley yanked me out, said his _boss_ wanted me to do some work for him." he explained.

I rolled my eyes. "What happened to Raffae?" I reminisced myself carrying him around when he was still super small...

"The last I saw him, he was with Damon's hound...err—"

"Terra," I remembered. "Damon said she was the first Hellhound ever made."

"She's old," Colby teased lightly. "I would have brought Raffae with me out, but Crowley didn't give me any time. He literally, _yanked_ me, and then I was up here."

"I am glad he did. I think I missed you." I admitted.

"Gee, thanks," he shook his head jokingly, before deciding to continue walking the lab.

Just in case anything happens, I need to make some phone calls. I take my cell out and call Grandma's house phone. No one answers, so I decide to leave a message. "Hi, Grandma, and Natalie. Don't ever delete this message. I love you guys." I hang up and call the phone that Cadence uses to call me. I think it's Thomas's phone.

I leave him a voice mail, yes, _yes_, I did. Can you believe I figured out how to do that? I'm proud to make an accomplishment every now and then. I put my phone away and sit quietly with my thoughts.

This was one of those moments when I needed Emily with me, to say something to make me feel better. I think about her, and Sophia, and Lucy. Just yesterday, I woke up to see their happy faces. Now they were gone, and I hoped I could only see them again.

I could hear mumbling from beyond the door, up the stairs. I grew nervous, considering the fact that it could be who I thought it was.

And I'm right.

Bobby and Dean came through the door and down the stairs first, followed by Sam, who was helping Cas...OH, MY GOD...! When I see the aggressive burn marks and blood all over him, I start to panic, and half of it because the..._whatever_ the hell is inside of me, is reacting to _whatever_ the hell is in Cas.

Sam sets Cas down against one of the metal tables, as Dean moves one that was against the wall. Colby helps me up, and I hold onto his arm tightly for support.

"Breathe," he tells me. "Don't let Them take over you. Your baby's fighting them again—" I cringe my mouth in the oncoming stance before crying.

"You look like hell," Bobby retorts. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"You need the right blood..." Cas says to Sam. "There's a supply closet at the end of the hall." as Sam takes off as quick as he can, Bobby inspected the drawing of the Gate symbol.

I heard Cas speak to Dean, but a kick from The Little Guy, and a loud scream from the souls causes me to fall right over, Colby barely keeping me up. "Crap-!"

"No," Cas said sadly. "No, that's—"

"_Shut_ up!" Colby hissed to him. "This is your fault! You did this to her!"

"It hurts," I strain my jaw. "They _won't_ stop-!"

"I know what I did," Cas said, "And I feel regret from it." he admitted.

"You should," Dean states coldly.

"If I had more time, I would fix you," Cas admitted. "And Sam," he says to Dean, and then looks down at himself. "I just wanted to make amends, before we die..."

_Before we die._

He says those words with no denial, or dislike, or hate. He states it in the acceptance that he will die, and nothing can be done about it.

I knew it was over with when he spoke.

I wasted my time thinking about names for The Little Guy. I think Dean was about to say something in remark, but I interrupted him, when I erupted into sobs, causing a guilty look to spread on Dean's face.

"You're not gonna die," Colby reassures, but I let go of him, and somehow in someway I was sat down next to Cas, my burnt up face leaning on his shoulder. I want to _scream_ from the pain inside me, but I block the pain from my mind, and I block Colby, Dean, and Bobby out. It was just me and Cas against the world.

Now, I was speaking very softly, only loud enough for him to hear, and slightly slower. "You don't have to say sorry. I forgive you. I will always, forgive you." I told him.

"I appreciate that, Lynn, but we will not be around for much longer to do anything that you will need to forgive me for." Cas reminds me, speaking softly as well.

My mouth trembles. "I'm so afraid, Cas," I fight the threatening tears. "I don't want to go back to Hell."

My whole life was led up to this moment. I was born to set my Father free, and destroy Humanity, to restore the planet. I failed my only purpose, and this is my punishment. I remember when Fate said, 'Fate strikes when you least expect it', just before Balthazar almost stabbed her.

It does strike when you least expect it. My life purpose ruined, and this is my fate: _death_.

"We don't know where we're going, until we get there," Cas seemed to have quoted, and that gives me brief, slight relief. "Thank you, Lynn, for staying by my side until the end." he said sincerely.

My tears are burning, and I can't see very well. My vision is slightly fuzzy. I made myself smile. "It's not the end yet, so you can't thank me..."

"I suppose you're right," he agreed.

Someone taps his shoulder, telling us, "Hang in there...only a few more minutes."

I _have_ to tell him. I squint my eyes, and then widen them on instinct. I know there's no coming out alive, so I narrow my eyes again, and say, "Cas?"

"Yes?"

I place my left hand over my stomach. "Before we die, just know that...that you're...I love you." I admitted flatly. "Even if you don't know what that means. I'm glad that I got to know you...and that you came for me that morning so long ago. I feel like we've done so much..." I sigh and close my eyes.

"No, open your eyes." Cas ordered. "Keep speaking. Your voice is the most reassuring sound I have right now." he explained.

A smile came upon me as I forced my eyes open. "Okay," so I started to sing a song that I haven't listened to since Gabriel had demanded I play it five times in a row. _"White walls surround us, no light will touch your face again..."_ I start. I force back a sharp, pained cry, after The Little Guy kicks again. _"Rain taps the window, as we sleep among the dead..." _I continue.

Whoever was talking quietly before stopped. _"Days go on forever, but I have not left your side..."_ that line specks a few tears to stream from my bright eyes. _"We can chase the dark together, if you go, then so will I..."_ I start to get tired, so I close my eyes, hoping that will stop the tears.

_"There is nothing left of you, I can see it in your eyes,"_ my energy is slipping quickly. _"Sing the anthem of the angels, and say the last goodbye..." _I decide to stop, to save my breath.

I hope I made a difference in someone's life, whether it be Grandma, that little girl from the mall, or even Megan. I want to be _remembered_, even if I was known only as a fictional character in a _Supernatural_ book. When I was little, I had always wanted someone to make a statue of me, like they did for Paul Revere or some of the first presidents.

"There's so much I wanted to do," I speak in light sobs. "I wanted to fly on a plane, go bungee jumping, travel the world, dye my hair, get married...live in a mansion..." my breaths stutter as the kicks return and my skin stings. I wanted to find myself happy in a huge house somewhere, where it wasn't too hot or cold, living with Adena, Juliet, Grandma, Natalie, Lucky...and Jackson.

Jackson. I wanted to see him so badly before I died. I don't know where he is, but I hope he'll accept my death when it's all over with. And little Addy. Now she'll grow up without parents, or a sister. I did my best for her safety and well being, but the thought of her alone, makes everything in me shatter into nothing.

"It's my fault you will not be able to do any of those things." Cas says sadly.

I manage to shake my head. "No, it's not. I should have known doing something like ingesting souls with you, would be reckless." I let out a small chuckle.

I feel arms lift me up then, someone else heaving Cas up. It's finally time. I hear Bobby speaking the Gate chant. Gently, Cas gets pushed towards the Gate, as Colby politely leads me next to him. "You'll be okay," he whispers in my ear.

Bobby continues the chant quickly, and I'm now thinking about The Little Guy. Guilt possesses me with the fact that he or she'll never have an outside life, his or her inside life spent struggling, fighting souls and Leviathans. I know only Humans get to go to Heaven, but I hope that God will make an exception for him or her.

The Gate is wide open now, and I clench Cas's shoulder tightly so I don't fall over. I feel extremely light, and..._glowing_, as the souls busted right out of me, as easily as they entered in. I'm leaning forward while Cas was leaning opposite. Every tenth of a second the souls are out of me, I feel a release, as if I had stepped off of a weighed land mine.

And that mine was going to blow.

We dropped to the floor, and I was frozen. Like solid concrete, chained down. I couldn't speak, move, or hardly think. Only one thing was clear in my dark abiding mind:

_We don't know where we're going, until we get there..._


	96. You're Undead To Me

"Ah, Lynn. How very wonderful it is to see you again. Did I say that clearly?"

Racquel?

...she was _dead_!

...I'm dead, too...

I don't see her when I _can_ see. Everything is white. I see a short girl, with short red hair, and gold eyes. "Gabrielle?" I recognized. The Nephilim, whom I had met at Natalie's camp.

"It's Abby!" she corrected. "And let me guess, you still haven't told Natalie that I'm dead." she assumed.

"You're dead?" I repeated. "How?"

"The same reason that I am dead," Racquel said from behind her, plucking back random white hair streaks that were somehow hitting her face.

"Am I dreaming?" I assumed for myself.

"Eh, sort of, kiddo," a familiar voice tells me.

"Gabriel," I exclaimed quietly.

"Believe it or not, you've done good," a tall, blonde angel dressed in black, told me. I remember her...Rachel, yes. She was dead too-? Oh, Cas...look at what he's done...

Carmen was next to her, shaking her head. "_Souls_? Really?" she asked.

"Love is a very strange thing," Racquel mumbled to herself.

"Not really," Gabriel argued. "She just doesn't get it. Love gets you killed, right Lynny?" he winked at me.

"Well, say something, dweeb," Carmen urged, a dangle of her dark brown hair twirling in her fingers.

"Maybe she doesn't wish to speak," I _must_ be dreaming if Uncle-Aunt Raphael is here too, speaking for me.

"I'm sorry," I told him...her. "For killing you. You had to be stopped."

"I understand," he..._she_, said. Crowley antic.

"And I feel bad," I continued. "This isn't real, and you'll never know how sorry I am." I realized.

"Just because it is a dream, doesn't mean it is not real." Racquel hinted.

I nodded, looking to Gabriel and Carmen. "Phoe is the cutest baby ever." I told them.

"Of course she is! All my kids are!" Gabriel bragged.

"I thought Addy was." Carmen reminded me with a smirk.

Gabriel glowered at his brother then. "You tried to kill Sarah before Nixxy was born! I should shive you for that!" he roared.

"I am the one who saved her life," Racquel cut in, but was also interrupted.

"You threatened to hunt me with Michael's son." Raphael scowled at her.

"...so I would appreciate some gratitude for the sixteen years, eleven months, and fifteen days I had to protect your children." Racquel demanded Gabriel.

"You didn't do a very good job. I'm freaking dead." Carmen muttered.

"She's right," Gabriel agreed. "That ponce Balthazar was supposed to die, not you. You totally screwed things up." he scolded.

"I apologize greatly, Carmen. I—" Racquel had said sincerely.

"Let your feelings get in the way," was that...Anna? "Yeah, I let that happen too."

"See? See!" Gabriel hissed. "Love gets you _killed_! What did I tell you?" he snorted.

"Oh, look, she wants to _laugh_." Abby said to me. She glanced up for a brief moment. "I think it's time to go." she realized.

"Go-? No, wait!" I shrieked.

Gabriel pat my shoulder. "You know we're all with ya, kiddo. Even Raph, and hot-headed Rachel." he reminded. I dared look at Rachel, the evil glare was like she wanted to choke him. I'm sure there are a lot of others who would like to choke him. I would choke him just for being dead.

"Give Nixxy, Ly, Sarah, Jasper, and his girls all my love. I'm gonna go play Uno with Baldur." Gabriel stuck his pinky in his ear.

"Not again," Carmen groaned.

Rachel was clicking her heels as she approached me. "Does Jasper know which of his children will take his place when he is no longer needed as the Army leader?" she asked.

"I don't know, lady, I haven't seen him in over a month. And even before, he's never mentioned anything like that." I told her.

She raised her head. "Make sure he knows, it is important." she urged. "And tell Castiel that he is forgiven. Not for _killing_ me, but...he'll understand what I mean." she added.

"Yes ma'am," I saluted. "...where am I going?" I asked.

"Out of here," Gabriel said. "Look, you and the kid are gonna be okay. Those nasty ass Leviathans aren't in you, because of the kid." he explained.

"...WHAT? ...I'm gonna _live_?" I realized.

"Yep. You can't die yet." Carmen confirmed.

"What about Cas-?" I asked, but just like that, they were all gone. Now I was lying face up, frozen still. Bobby was looking down at me.

"Easy," he said. "Come on." he slowly pulls me up, and I leaned on him for a moment. I felt...strange. All that pressure was gone. The Little Guy wasn't doing anything. Was that good? I...I was _really_ alive?

"That wasn't fun," I groaned. I saw Cas being hoisted up by Dean, saying, "That was unpleasant." I feel him on that one.

Bobby helped me up all the way as I found myself feeling extremely tired. Bobby had just went to help Dean carry Cas when the returned-angel roared, "NO!" and had blasted them both back. Thankfully Sam and Colby weren't here. Where did they go-?

"What the hell!" Dean said sharply.

"I can't hold them in any longer-!" Cas said dreadfully, grabbing onto the table near him. His eyes darted at me, and I screamed as he came at me, taking my arm to throw me.

"NO!" Dean saved The Little Guy's life by putting his hand on my shoulder, using his strength to pull his arm back, which also pulled me forward and out of Cas' reach, resulting in Cas ignoring Dean to quickly throw Bobby back, who was knocked out after colliding with a shelf.

"Awww, don't frown, Dean," Cas said, in a way that was unlike him. His voice was lighter. "Cas is gone. We're taking over for ourselves now." he announced, before knocking Dean into the wall. He tilted his head with a crane of a smile as something pure black slithered up his neck. "This is going to be _so_ much fun." he said amusingly.

Not Cas walked around, more of the snaky black stuff spreading on his skin. "Get out of him!" I ordered.

"Shut up," he spat. Now he looked distraught, pained. "Damn it." he said, and he was walking away from us. Away from the lab.

I pondered going after him, but who knew how strong Leviathans were, besides Death? Bobby eventually got back up after gaining consciousness, saying, "This is a new one..."

There are four Horsemen. Death, Famine, War, Pestilence. After last seeing Death, I had best not bother him. Screw Famine, that old coot can wheel around in his wheelchair and oxygen tank for the rest of his immortal life. War and Pestilence were the only two I haven't met. If I could summon them, or, bind them, as Dean did to Death, I could snag some info out of them. And even if they didn't know anything, it would still be nice to have two Horsemen at your will.

It sure does have a nice _ring_ to it.

* * *

We went outside, just as Not Cas plunges himself into a lake that was part of the city's water lines. WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING! "Cas!" I yell, but either Colby or Dean grab my arm to stop me. I turn around momentarily and it's Sam who's the culprit. Well, welcome back.

I look back to the water, and Cas was gone. The water was turning into a black whirlpool, causing the same blackness to dispense and spiral in all directions out of the water.

Only the silence remained. I was deciding to go into the water when I saw something that made my heart drop down into my stomach.

Cas' coat, washing up towards us.

My shiny green eyes were immediately widened and lightly shaking as Dean took the soaking coat, folding it up. "CAS! NO!" Sam's grip tightened, causing me to glower him with a threatening glance. He played smart and let me go, so I could take a step into the water. Colby appeared in front of me.

"No," he said flatly.

"Get out of my way," I ordered. He lowered his head and stared, his brown-blonde curls bouncing on his shoulders.

"So, he's gone, then," Dean choked. "Stupid bastard..."

"He was friends with you guys, so he couldn't have been any dumber." I insulted, stepping back on land, preparing to walk away.

I took the coat from Dean with tears in my eyes. "Hey—" Dean started to say sympathetically.

"Piss off. Go to Hell, again." I told him coldly.

* * *

**Havelock, North Carolina**

The last thing I expected when I returned to my small home, mourning and weak, was a Nerf bullet almost hitting my face. "Oh, shit!" Megan gasped guiltily from the kitchen, a Nerf gun in her hand. "Sorry! Thought you were Damon. Have you seen him?" she explained.

My huge brother, and by huge, I mean that he's as tall as Jasper, six foot, with a big, hot, body build, comes out from behind the couch yelling, "DISTRACTION!" and pulls the trigger on his Nerf gun that's about as long as my arm.

Just as about six Nerf bullets pierced towards Megan, she became Neo, reincarnated, by bending back in a limbo stance as the bullets flew past, and she just stood up straight again, gasping as she realized Damon didn't shoot all his bullets save for one.

He fired his last one, and it plonked her neck. "FINALLY!" he cheered.

"...the Devil's son and the most powerful Human ever are playing Nerf guns in my house," I realized. "Officially seen it all now."

"Am I qualified to play those games you labeled _call_ of _duty_?" Damon asked.

"...You fired Nerf bullets all over my house _just_ to see if he could survive a Call of Duty game?" I asked loudly.

"What else was I supposed to do?" Megan argued, and then she lowered her toy gun, seeing what exactly I was holding in my arms, and how red my eyes were. "...what happened?" she asked me.

I made my way upstairs, assuming Colby would tell her and Damon what happened. I touched the first step when Jade came to mind. She was in trouble. I stepped back down and brought myself to her.

* * *

**Erie, Pennsylvania**

These rescue missions annoy me. I see my Prophet and her mother tied to a pole. I sigh heavily and untie them. Jade pointed at the coat and said, "I'm sorry about him," honestly. I look into the ten year old's caramel colored eyes as she pulls me into a much needed hug.

I couldn't speak as I hear Tabby going over and scratching something with her foot. I hear a familiar groan seconds later, so I turn my head around, Jade letting go. "Jackson-!" my voices thickens as Tabby frees him from the Devil's trap. I give him a surprise when I hold onto him like I never have before.

"He's gone," I finally manage to cry. Jackson hesitated before deciding to rub my back slowly as I repeat, "He's gone...!"

"We got a perv on our hands," still holding onto Jackson, I turn my head like I did seconds ago, seeing Damon with his arms crossed, his eyes that were exactly like mine, but up close there was slight speck of red, from the demon blood, and his longish midnight hair dangling behind him, giving off a high sex appeal. Tabby couldn't help but raise her eyes at him.

I realized he was talking about Teivel, not Jackson, when the fire-eyed angel appeared. "So much for your plan," Jackson told him cockily. I gasped when the angel reappeared next to me, throwing Jackson away harshly, Cas' coat dropping in the process. I had no time to get it as Teivel momentarily was looking at me, and The Little Guy, err...you know what I mean. Looking down.

He moved closer, causing me to go all out and _scream_, resulting in Damon tackling Teivel to the ground. Teivel growled, throwing Damon off him, and something strange happened. I reacted to defend Damon, but either I didn't remember doing any of it, or my brain was too slow to catch up. I felt my eyes twitch for a moment, before I balled my hand into a fist, then going over to uppercut Teivel.

Jackson recovered, as Damon told me, "You get out of here! I got this..." he stopped dead when he was looking at me. "What the-" he was caught by surprise when Teivel stabbed an Archangel Blade into his shoulder. "OW!" he smacked Teivel away, then groaning as he pulled the blade out, just half seconds before he would have been killed.

Why did he give me a strange look-? Was something wrong? Jackson pulled me over to Tabby and Jade. My heart thudded when it looked like they were suddenly afraid of me. Was my face burning up again, like some soul release aftermath-?

Nonetheless, Jackson grabbed all three of us, and now we were back home, Megan picking up Nerf bullets. "Whoa!" she said suddenly, taken by surprise. "You, you're..." she spoke quickly.

OKAY, _WHAT_ WAS WRONG? "...I must be seeing things, sorry," she apologized. "What happened?" she paid glances to the Mexican mother and daughter with us.

"This is my Prophet, Jade; she sees everything I do, and this is her mom." I introduced.

"Hi, Megan. See, Mom? I told you she was pretty!" Jade gushed, Tabby smiling lightly. Both of them looked half-starved and weak, so I made them sit on the sofa, now wondering about food.

Megan seemed to realized that Jade had flat out recognized her. "How do you know me?" she asked curiously, but with a hint of suspicion. Wait...why hasn't she noticed Jackson? ...I look around, and yep, he's gone. Probably went back to help Damon...

"When she has her visions of me, she sees whoever's with me too." I explained to Megan.

"Ooh, okay, that's not creepy at all..." she said sarcastically.

"Better a ten year old girl than some strange drunk guy," I remark. "I think we should all eat." I decided. "...where did Colby go?" I asked.

"GOT'CHA!"

A half a second later results in a Nerf bullet thwacking my cheek. I see the guilty demon stick his guilty face up from behind the couch, and I scream some bad words, grabbing Megan's Nerf gun and chucking it at his forehead. "OW!" he cries, falling backwards, Megan undoubtedly laughing at this.


	97. This Side Of Paradise

**November 19, 2010****  
Cascade, Colorado**

"We're really in the mountains." Megan said in amazement. She waited to move until Colby had let her go, since he was the one to transport her there.

"Ow, a Demon transferring a human with Grace _hurts._" he groaned, but Megan paid no attention when she saw Lynn's orange Avalanche pull up in front of the small house. It shut off, and...a freaking _hot_ guy came out of the drivers seat, followed by a small girl.

"Hello, Colby, Megan." the guy said. He was tall, with blue eyes slightly lighter than Megan's, with golden tan hair almost as long as Damon's, but to Megan, he would probably look better with shorter hair.

The little girl was _adorable_ in her eyes. She was a strawberry-blonde, with shiny, dark blue eyes, it was like Lynn; you'd think she was wearing contacts. The girl stayed at the car while the guy walked around to the other side of the backseat, taking out a car seat...with a baby.

"Who's the baby?" Megan whispered to Colby.

"...that would be Lynn's sister," Colby realized. "I think I know who the other two are. The guy's Jackson."

"The guy you mentioned at the coffee place?" Megan remembered. She thought it was awesome they were whispering to each other, like they were CIA or something.

The tall guy approached them as he held the baby in his one arm, holding out his other to them. "Jackson." he introduced.

"Megan." she shook. At least he was polite.

"Name's Colby, but guess you already knew that." the other demon said hastily.

"Where's Lynn?" Megan asked, hoping to sound casual.

"She is already resting inside." Jackson told her. "We will be staying here for a while, and it will most likely be crowded." he added.

"It's cool. Is our stuff inside, too?" Megan assumed.

"It should be," Colby confirmed. "Uh...why don't you go in and have some uh, girl time." he suggested. Megan raised an eye at him, but thought, _let the demon guys handle business_, and snorted to herself as she disappeared inside.

* * *

This little house in the mountains isn't so bad. Jackson stocked it up with a lot of food, half of it I can't even attempt to make. I heard the door open, and Megan comes in, casually checking the place out as she brushes her blonde hair back. "What's up, kid." I greeted.

"I just met Jackson." she tells me, opening her luggage placed on the couch. I noticed her face was flustered. So I smirk, "And he's hot, right?" I ask.

After a moment, she nods. Then she pulls out a Supernatural book. I raised an eye. "Is that the newest one?" I assume.

"Yup, came out around my birthday." she confirmed, handing it to me. It's pretty thick, maybe about as thick as _eclipse_ is. This one, labeled, _Exile on Main St._, it has Sam and Dean, with a dark aura around Sam. Huh. I'm in the top right corner, or, at least I _think_ I am. It's just a pair of eyes in a black background. The eye on the right is shiny green, so that has to mean me...

The eye on the left is a sapphire color...Adena! This makes my day. "I was wondering about the eyes, too." Megan admitted. I pointed at my right eye as I stared at her, her own blue eyes raising. "It's you?" she realized. I nod. "Then who's the other eye?" she asks.

"You'll see," I give her back the book.

"Then that was you on the cover of _Unfallen_." Megan realized too. She looked amazed. "I mean, I _knew_ it was you, from the _book_, but..."

"I know what you mean," I tell her. "It is me. My hair's not black, though." I ran a hand through mine to prove an obvious point. "Well, guess this means you've read _Unfallen_, so you know my story." relief washes through me.

"You went through a lot," Megan deciphered. "The Apocalypse, Lucifer, and that girl, Lyra...then you were in Hell. Well, the new book is supposed to reveal how you get out..." she explained.

I like this kid.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked her.

"Probably sit back and read," she decided. "You?"

"I think I will, too. If anyone asks, I'll be at Chuck's." I announce. "See ya." now I was standing on Chuck's front porch, pounding on the door. It opened, and Chuck looked very nervous.

"Don't beat me up." he begs.

"What did you do?" I question him.

"For Castiel. Even if you knew, you wouldn't have been able to stop him." he explained.

And so, my spirits crush.

"I know," I say quickly. "Now, let me in. It's cold." I order.

"You don't get—"

"Move," I storm in and check the place out. "Chuck, you better clean this stuff up. Now." I ordered. "Do I have to get my grandma back here?" I threatened.

"NO," Chuck roared. "NO."

* * *

I must have stayed at Chuck's for a while. I managed to read all of _Exile on Main St_. I have to say, Chuck writes me pretty well. A few questions have aroused my attention though:

_One_, who the hell are Ben and Lisa.

_Two_, why does Ben sound familiar.

_Three_, this isn't a question, but I wish I could have seen Cas flying out of a window.

_Four_, remind me to tell Grandma that she needs to snag Balthazar again and lecture him.

_Five_, I think the creativity of baby Bobby John the shapeshifter is adorable—I hope he is okay, where ever he is, now.

_Six_, Chuck deserves a medal for writing Rescue Adena.

The book ends with Carmen, Lyra, Adena and I on the road from Georgia to Delaware, and we're being stalked by two guys—who I assume are Jackson and Corey, but any other reader wouldn't know that...

Yet.

"CHUCK!" I yell.

"WHAT?" he yells back. I forgot he was nearly five feet away from me, sat at his computer.

I reach into my pocket and hand him the drawing Jade created of us angels with the X's in our eyes. "Use that as the cover of the book about the Soul Stuff happening." I explain.

"O-okay, I'll just put it away somewhere safely." he stuffs it in a drawer. Then he continues typing.

"I have a theory," I said. "I figure you'll be writing it all...until the only time you started seeing me only when I was with Sam and Dean, after I met my Prophet?" I reminded.

"Yes. After that, it was strictly with Sam and Dean when I saw you." he confirmed. Ah, good. There are some things he doesn't need to know about. But...

"Chuck, are you going to write in my..._remembrance_...of downstairs?" I ask him sincerely. He nods unhappily.

"I have to." he says. Wait. I met Jade just _before_ that, though. I tell this to Chuck. "I saw it all while you were down there." he explains, and I realize this is true.

I sit back down on the couch with upset manner. "Everyone's going to hate me, then." I realize.

"Why?" he asks.

"...Alastair." I reminded him.

"No one will hate you," he argues. "I don't hate you." gee, thanks.

"Even after I beat you up?" I ask. He winces at the memory, before he finally nods with a choke in his throat.

* * *

The afternoon is late as I return to my temporary home in the mountains. What will I see when I walk back in _this_ time? Paintballs? _Water_ guns? I brace myself as I enter, and my whole world lights up when I see Adena sitting up on the floor.

Was that normal at five months? Or is this an advanced angel growth thing? She laughs when she sees me. "Aren't babies supposed to take _naps_?" Colby asked. "She's been awake all day."

"She won't sleep on her own if demons are near," I told him. "But let her stay up; she'll sleep longer tonight." my leg is suddenly attacked as Juliet hugs it tight.

"You're so loved," Megan teased.

"Shockingly," I admit. "Where's Damon?" I ask next.

"He went to check out the tourist attraction near here, Cave of the Winds or something. Why?" Colby explained.

"Pike's Peak is better," Juliet mumbled.

"What is it?" Megan asked her.

Juliet began to tell her what it was, as I told Colby, "We need to summon War and Pestilence."

Colby, laying on the blanket on the floor, next to Addy, buried his face in his arms with a groan.

"Summon?" Megan repeated. She looked a little excited.

"Yeah, maybe they'll know something about the Leviathans." I theorized. Death seemed to know about them, but I wasn't about to summon him.

"...Leviathans?" Megan asked, mouth agape. Looking at the bright tan wall, I saw that Colby had _kindly_ brought along the hi-def TV from Havelock. _Of_ course.

"Some kind of black water creatures," I describe. "I don't know anything. You heard what Death said." I reminded.

"Yeah, they were supposed to make you explode." Megan said.

"They were, but Ga—none of them were in me after all, just souls." I announced.

"So you' not gonna blow up?" Juliet asked.

"I'm not," I assure her. She smiles brightly. "Jackson?" sometimes I forget about him. "Take me to the junkyard." I requested.

"Are you sure?" he asked in defense. "You should sit down. All this activity could be a lot for him, or her..." he advised.

"I spent half the day _relaxing_ at Chuck's," I counter. "I'm fine! Let's go." I say stubbornly. Jackson nods, carefully letting me take hold of his wrist as we left.

* * *

**Sioux Falls, North Dakota**

Shovel in hand, Jackson follows me to where the only two rings are left. "There," I point to the certain ground, and he starts to dig. I watch him; he reminds me of Daddy Devil when we were in Carthage.

Quickly, he pulls out Famine and Pestilence's rings. Which one is Pestilence's? Remember...which one is Famine's...

"_And then will come Famine. Riding on a black steed. He will ride into the land of plenty. And great will be the Horseman's hunger. For he is, hunger. His hunger will seep out, and poison the air_." Cas' voice drifted through my ears.

The black one is Famine's; the green one is Pestilence's. Wait. Why the hell do I want their rings for, anyway? A few years—err, one _day_, Brady had told me that apart from Death, the other three were weak without their rings, and giving them their rings back would be worthless.

Brady. For an annoying demon, he sure was interesting to talk to. Told me some things about Sam. Now, why would I want to give the other three Horsemen their rings back, anyway? Bad idea.

"Keep the hole open," I said. "I'll be right back."

**Madison, Wisconsin**

Now in Jamie's room, I see the lion haired boy sleeping. I'm happy he's okay. I surf through his desk quietly, where in a drawer I find the note I wrote to him after our torture incident. Then, I look in and there is War's golden ring.

I snatch it, reappearing back to Jackson, pitching the ring back in the hole. Jackson puts all the dirt back in, and pats it down with the shovel, tossing the tool when he finishes it.

"Is that all?" he asked calmly.

"Should be." I take his wrist for the return, as I look over at Bobby's house; I can feel that it's empty. I wonder why no one's home.


	98. The One Where They Look For Angels

"Thanksgiving is next week?"

"TURKEY DAY!" Juliet screams. "I _love_ turkey! And corn—and mashed potatoes—and gravy—and pumpkin pie—and stuffing—and those strawberry things."

"Strawberry things?" I repeated, as she was jumping up and down; Adena was laughing at her. She has a thing for laughing now.

"Yeah, yeah! They're like pancakes, with strawberry stuff!" Juliet explains.

"Oh. Crepes!" I realized. I knew that. I pull my footrest closer to the futon I was sat on, Colby's bed I think. I put my feet up on the rest. Ahh, better.

"Yeah, yeah!" Juliet confirms. "...what is Adena gonna eat?" she asks. "She's a baby." she says the obvious.

Everyone looks at Adena, as she was still sat on the floor with Colby, trying to eat her big, rubber ball. "Hmm...doesn't Gerber have those canned baby foods?" I've never fed a baby that stuff...or fed a baby, in general.

Megan nodded. "I think so," she agrees. "We'll have to go shopping!" she suggests.

"And, what—you and Colby will argue between either green beans or corn?" I teased, making both of them roll their eyes.

"Can your grandma and sister come, too?" Juliet begs.

"Most likely," I confirmed. I looked at Megan now. "What about you?" I ask her. "You gonna go home for that? Parents? Relatives?" I assumed.

Now she looked flustered. "I dunno." she says.

Colby glances up at her, and that's when Adena starts to strike. She can't crawl yet, but he is close enough for her to shoot out her small arm, grabbing hold of his long curls, and she yanked as hard as she could.

"OW!" I crack up laughing. "She's pulling my—make her _stop_—OW!" he screeches. He grabs her hand and moves it out of his hair.

"Uh-oh," Megan says. We look at Adena, and we have no time to cover our ears as she erupts into a full fledged fit. Colby rolls away, and that only ticks her off more. As she sobs, she waves her hands around; it's obvious she wants Colby to come back.

With a slide of my hand, he rolls back and lands next to her. "She wants you to play with her." I told him. Addy reaches out to him again, this time Colby stands up. I glare at him as he steps away.

Adena cries again as suddenly Colby trips and falls nearly by Megan's feet, and he rolls back to the baby. _"Lynn!"_ he growled.

"I didn't do that," I told him. "Honest." everyone looks at the sapphire eyed baby as she happily pulls Colby's hair again, laughing adorably.

"Aw, Colby has a girlfriend." Megan roared with laughter. Juliet joined her with giggles.

I look at Jackson, who is sat next to me. "Can you go into the kitchen and summon Crowley?" I ask him casually. It's about time we figure out how to summon those horsemen.

"Yes." he gets up from the white loveseat and walks past, stepping around Colby and Addy, before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Really." Colby says. He lifted up his new _girlfriend_, and kept her in his lap, far away from his head. She seemed content; she babbled happily.

"Stay in here, everyone." I instruct, as I get up also, going into the kitchen.

* * *

Jackson had just lit the fire in the bowl with a spark, before Crowley appeared in the Devil's Trap, drink in hand; I swear, he and Balthazar should start a bar. Juliet could be a bartender.

"WHY!" he yells. "_WHY_? First the Winchesters, now you! What do you want with me?" he demands in annoyance.

"I don't know what you did to get the others to summon Death, but I need you to do it to me; only this time, for War and Pestilence." I explained to him.

Crowley is silent for a moment, before he smiles deviously; I don't like it. "You sure about that?" he asks. "War and Pestilence, huh?"

"Yes, I'm sure," I say. "Unless you wanna offer up some info about those Leviathans." I counter.

He swishes the liquid in his drink. "Alright, alright. If that's _really_ what you want...give me just a bit of time." Jackson and I stare at him in silence. "What? I can't get it to you while I'm stuck here! Release me!"

"I can't." Jackson and I say in unison.

"Then _GET_ SOMEONE TO DO IT!" he roars. "_MO_RONS!"

"Who's yelling?" Juliet skips into the kitchen. "Hey, mister! There's a _baby_ here! Don't be loud!" she scolds. I almost laugh.

"Jules," I point at the Devil's Trap on the ground. "Use your foot to scratch away some of the red stuff." I instruct.

"Okay." she walks over and taps the red stuff, making sure it's safe for her. Crowley rolls his eyes. Juliet brushes her foot back and forth on the trap, until it's finally enough for Crowley to leave.

Now she turns to us and says, "I'm hungry." almost in the same, helpless tone from the night we busted her out of the mental hospital place.

Ah, Rescue Adena, and then Rescue Juliet. It's starting to catch on...

* * *

Half an hour later, slaving over a hot stove (small quote stolen from Tiffany Ray) and watching as the pot that's almost the size of a car tire boils water, I toss in the three boxes of pasta for spaghetti. This is one of the few foods I can actually cook for myself.

Why three boxes? Well, Juliet is a big eater, and like Tim said, I have to feed for two; I don't know if demons eat, but I don't want Jackson or Colby to feel left out, and with the way she downed the pizza at that Brooklyn mall, Megan can eat good, too.

Juliet claimed she wouldn't eat without her wine, so Colby took her to a store down in the 'Springs, also promising to get some Gerber food for Adena. Isn't he such a doll.

Jackson is watching me from behind, leaving Adena and Megan alone in the living room, but, surprise, both of them come into the kitchen. After Jackson helps setting up the high chair, I wave him over to me.

As he approaches me, I ask, "What's gonna happen? After the Horsemen tell us what we need to know...what then?" I look directly at him. He won't like hearing this, but he will respect it. "All I can think about is, _him_. I—" I look down at the stove so I won't lamely cry.

Jackson slowly grabs my chin, gently making me look back at him. "We'll hunt down all those Leviathan bastards and kill them." he decided; I've never heard him sound that serious in the vague six months I've known him.

"Woot!" Megan cheered from the table in the back, making Adena babble her own cheer too. "Hooray for ass kicking!" the front door opens as Colby and Juliet return.

"Megan, Megan!" Jules roars as she plunges into the kitchen, with about five bottles of wine, all of them different brands. "Do you like this stuff?" she asks.

"I've never had wine," Megan replies. "Is it good?" she asks in a child-like tone.

"Yeah, yeah!" Juliet roars again. "Super good!" she sets the bottles on the table. Colby comes up to me from the left side, opposite side of Jackson.

"Which one does Momma want to be used?" he asks, holding out the grocery bag filled with Gerber food.

"...did you just call me _Momma_?" I asked him with a blank expression. I hear Jackson folding his arms.

"Uh...yeah, 'cause, you're...never mind." he waits as I pluck out the first can I feel inside the bag.

"Sweet potatoes? Ew, but I guess it works. You're feeding her." I smirk as he glares at me for a moment. Jackson must have death glared because his own glare faded, going to the table, making a baby spoon appear in his hand.

I stir the pasta for a few more minutes before taking a single noodle strand out, and slapping it against the fridge. It sticks. It's done. I turn the stainless steel(which is very, very nice)stove off and sigh; Jackson pours sauce into a smaller pot to heat it up. "Dinner is almost served..." I announced. "...soon as the sauce is done, and I find some Parmesan..." a huge green container of it appears on the table, Juliet claps her hands together.

"Bon appetite." I sighed.

* * *

Dinner goes swimmingly. Without hesitation, Colby accepts Arbor Mist from Juliet. "Do you go to school?" Megan asks as Colby drains his glass; Adena is mad that he's not giving her one-hundred percent of his attention.

"Yeah, yeah!" Juliet answers. "I'm in Kindergarten! My teacher is Miss Curran. She teaches us how to write! I can write my name!" she adds. "Miss Curran talks funny, too. She says _aye_, a lot."

"She must be Irish." I assumed. I look at the bottles of wine. Her mother, and even her loser _step_-father wouldn't approve of this. We're bad influences. I want to take a bottle for myself, but I can't, so I sadly stare down my glass of water.

"Do you go to school?" Juliet asks back.

"Not anymore," Megan answers back. "I did one half a semester before I met Sam, and Dean, and..." she trails off.

Time to change the subject. "Megan, you don't have to stay with us if you don't want to. Cas is, _gone_...we don't have to find those blades anymore." I reminded.

Looking at her closely, a faintest of smiles was abaft her face. "I'd like to stay with you guys." she requested, and for a split second, she was like Bumblebee at the end of _Transformers_ when he said, _"I wish to stay with the boy."_ maybe it's because of her casual blond hair and blue eye appeal.

"Absolutely," I tell her. "I like it when new people join our cult." I grinned.

"Cult?" she repeated. "How many of you are there?" she asked, her blue eyes widely gleaming into my own emerald ones. I wasn't being serious, aren't cults like those farms where everyone lives together and they're all freaky?

Well, we all live together, and we're all freaky. I shouldn't insult.

"A lot." I tell her. Colby finishes eating, and wipes off Adena's face, but she doesn't fuss about it, oh no, not for him!

"Do you have a name?" Megan asks curiously.

I stare at her as I think. "Actually, yes, we do." I nodded.

_"Hey!" I hissed. "Who stole my fries?" guilty giggles come from behind me; I see both Juliet and Sophia running across the hotel room with them. "Those little—" a small hand tugs me as Emily holds out one of her own fries._

_"I share with you." she offered._

_"Thank you, Em! You're so sweet!" I tell her._

_"No chance," Jamie discouraged from the fold up table. "Go ahead, lay 'em!" Jackson lays down his cards. Jamie laughs, "I win!" he sets his own down._

_That's when Sarah cuts in, laying down her own hand. "You sure about that?" she asks with a huge grin._

_"Damnit!" Jamie scowled, folding his arms like a little pouting boy._

_"How'd you learn to play cards?" Lyra asked her mother._

_Sarah flips back her long hair. "Your father." she tells her daughter._

_Leave it to Gabriel. I snort as Emily hands me more fries._

_"You know. We should come up with a name for our runaway group." Jamie suggested, shuffling all the cards._

_"Like what?" Sarah asked._

_"...Looking For Angels," I decided. "Yeah, it's a song I know, but it fits. That's all we've done, though, right? Look for angels. It started with Lyra finding me, then I met Carmen; then we found out about Addy and Juliet; then Jamie, Jasper, his kids, Phoenix...it's like we were meant to find each other." I explained._

_Everyone is quiet, even the kids._

_"...We're Looking For Angels," Sarah quoted. "...I kinda like it." she admitted with a shrug. Still, everyone is quiet._


	99. Not Worth What He Gives Away

**Yep, we got a long one, here. My happy new year gift to you all!**

It was getting late now as I was laid on the bed in the room I'm sharing with Adena and Juliet; Addy was laying on one of those toy mats, where the toys dangle above you as you lay. She tries to reach them, occasionally whacking them.

I hear the shower or bath running from out in the hall, so I assume Juliet and Megan had to bathe themselves too. I called Jackson in to watch Adena, due to myself drifting off into an early sleep. Only then did I hear some terrible voices, making me open my eyes wide.

What? ...it's bright. There are silk white curtains on the windows, right of the canopy bed I'm on...there's a big red chair...I'm wearing an extremely thin silk gown. _Shit_. This is Teivel's dream thing.

I hear him chuckle.

"Why can't you leave me _alone_!" I cried.

"I'm just checking up on you, Logan." he says in his soothing and seductive voice. "I tried to last time, but your devious brother thought it would be best he fight me." he explained.

"_Devious_?" I repeated.

"Yes, you cannot trust him." he warns. I fold my arms, and start to reply, but my eyes twitch, and I found myself leaning back against the far wall, left of the bed. "Ahh," Teivel says. "I was correct, after all." he sounds amused.

"What are you...? ...what did you...? ...I can't move!" I struggled.

Teivel looks disgustingly happy. "Go look into the mirror." he advises.

"I can't mo—" I remind, but when he approaches me, I somehow flee into the bathroom that is right of me, and I shut the door. I turn right, to look into the humongous mirror.

Oh, my God...my eyes are..._orange._

MY.

EYES.

ARE.

ORANGE!

Teivel says from outside the door, "It's as I feared." and sighed.

"WHAT IS!" I demanded. MY EYES ARE ORANGE. I look like an Eve reject with _Ghost Rider_ eyes!

"When you're near me, or any kind of threat, our child will possess you, to protect you." he explains.

"See, even he, or she, doesn't like you, either." I insulted proudly.

"Maybe so. He, or she, will feel what you feel, your emotions." he sounds a little puzzled.

"What is it?" I asked, then mentally slapping myself for trying to sound concerned.

"Have you thought of any names?" he asked. "I hope that you won't choose some _sadistic_ holy meaning name." he hoped.

I sneer at myself in the mirror. "Yeah, I have." I told him sarcastically. "If it's a girl, it'll be Carmen. If it's a boy, it'll be Castiel."

Half a second later the door rips open, Teivel steps in, grabs my shoulders, and pins me to the wall on the right of him. "YOU WILL _NOT_!" he argues as I try not to groan from the pain. "I _will_ not let you!" he threatens now.

"Or, what? ...you'll _kill_ me? No wonder he or she thinks you're a threat..." I mutter through breaths.

Teivel realizes what he did, and steps away, his back touching the counter with the sink. "I'm sorry," he says sincerely. "I wish you would not anger me like that." he says.

"Maybe I should call Dr. Rydell." I retorted. My eyes narrowed after I spoke, The Little Guy making me deck Teivel in the face and leap out of the bathroom. I stopped next to the red chair, across the room.

Teivel steps out of the bathroom, flexing his hand he had close to his punched face. "That will take some getting used to during the next six months." he said unhappily.

"The hell it will," I remark. "I ever see you in person again, I'll make an effort to kill you, or he or she will for me." I threaten.

"You should be thanking me, instead," he counters. "I was one of the ones who helped bring you out of your coma." he announced.

What the hell. Big Deal. I soften up now. "How did you do that, anyway? Jackson said it was something called, uh, uh..." I try to ask.

"Inception," he finished for me. "It is the process of entering someone's dreams, to plant, to give, an idea to them." he explained.

"So..." I remember what Crowley told me. _"This was all to convince you to willfully take the souls out of you,"_

"The idea was for me to get the souls out of me." I practically repeated.

"Yes," Teivel confirms.

"Who all helped you...helped _me_?" I wondered aloud.

"It was myself, Dean Winchester, _Jackson_, Crowley, the angel Ciar, and the little Kindle." he named.

"Little Kindle?" I repeated.

"Yes. She could not pronounce any of our names," he remembered. "She decided to call me Fire Man...she was strangely cute..." I smile; Emily would think of something like that. "Good luck to you," Teivel cuts my thought.

"For what?" I ask.

"Hunting those Leviathans. Please, be careful." he is then gone.

Immediately, I'm awake, seeing Jackson had placed Adena in her high bed. "She fell asleep. I guess she trusts me, now." he whispered in amazement.

I feel a shift next to me, so I look down and Juliet is asleep next to me. Her hair is damp, so she must have been the one who was bathing. I lay back down and sigh.

It feels like tomorrow will be another long day.

* * *

**November 20, 2010**

In the shower the next morning, the warm water hits my face non-stop. This is my one time a day when I can think in peace with no one around.

No, I wasn't being serious when I told Teivel I would name The Little Guy Carmen or Castiel. Maybe middle names? I just like pissing people off.

I hear a knock on the bathroom door; I pull the curtain back, yelling, "Yeah?" I hear something shuffle as a big yellow envelope gets slipped under the door from outside. _What the?_

I get out of the shower and dry off, opening the envelope next. Uh...it looks like a _spell_. Two of them. That perv, Crowley. Couldn't he have just given this to Jackson? Unless he must only trust me. After all this...I scoff.

I brush my hair and teeth quickly, while dressing in grey sweatpants and a sweatshirt. I sneak into my room, where Juliet or Megan must have brought in our foldable hampers. I pitch my clothes in mine, putting my Champions on, then making my way downstairs.

"Hey, Jules, Megan, how's going on a walk sound?" I asked. I hand Jackson the envelope.

"Sounds good," Megan chimes as Juliet says, "Yeah, yeah!" like usual.

I grin. "Colby, would you _kindly_ go and get your _girlfriend's_ stroller from my car?" I requested.

"With _pleasure_," the curly-haired demon disappears outside. I lift up my sister from the floor, laying her on the couch to dress her up warm. I unzip her diaper bag, asking, "Did you guys sleep okay?"

I pull out Adena's fluffy warm onesie, her baby coat, gloves, and knit hat. Colby reappears as Megan answers, "Yes, I did," and need I repeat Juliet's answer?

When I make Adena look like a cute, baby Eskimo, I strap her in her dark blue stroller; she gives me her infamous stare. To me, it's like, _what the hell are you doing to me? You evil girl!_

"It's a walk. You'll live." I told her. "Well, Colby, us girls will be back. Take care of the house." we wave him off. The other two put their coats and shoes on; I don't want to wear a coat, but I put my yellow Aero hoodie on, anyway.

I lug Addy outside first, the other two following me. We reach the side of the road, and start going down the path to Cascade, and towards further in the mountains. We were a good mile away from the house when Megan asked, "Is there a reason we're taking a walk?" with raised eyes.

I shrugged as Juliet adjusted her _Toy Story_ sack hat. "Just to get away from the guys, I guess, and so we can get to know each other a little better. You know most of my story, so I want to know yours. All I know is your name, age, and that you have Grace in you. Maybe you could start by telling me how that happened?"

"Well, it might be a little crazy," she admits. She goes and explains in depth what Colby told me back at the lab. So it must all be true. Protector of God, huh. Lucky him.

Juliet skips ahead as we walk quietly for a few more minutes, before someone calls my name from behind; we stop; we turn around—it's Jasper! My tall, dark brown eyed cousin sigh-smiles, and I notice his hair. What _was_ this, Long Haired Guys era? His sandy brown appeal went past his shoulders; he reminded me of a long haired Heath Ledger from _A Knight's Tale_, minus the blond(and the cute face)he was probably living Hell in Heaven, even after Cas...

"Glad to see you three okay," he says, then nods at Megan. "Hey," then looks back at me.

"Hi, Jasper!" Juliet waved while jumping several times until he finally waves back.

"I can't find Lyra, or Sarah," he says worriedly. "I don't care to find Jamie, but, where the hell are my kids?" he asked.

I physically turn around with the stroller. "Lyra took them after we split up. I figure they'd be back with Angela and Keri?" I assumed.

"Why the hell'd you split up?" he asks angrily. "I can't find or get a hold of either of them. Damnit. Castiel's dead; half of my army's dead; those Purgatory things are pissing me off." he was practically yelling. "Try and get a hold of any of them, for me." he begs.

I reach my hand up to pat his shoulder. "I will." I promise.

* * *

That was an unexpected morning. When we make it back home, I sit back on the futon, my phone extended out. I dialed Lyra first, because you never, ever know.

_"This is Lyra. Leave a message and maybe I'll get back to you."_

Well, I tried. "Hey, it's me. Uh...your brother's been looking for you. Give him or me a call when you get this." I dial Sarah next, because you never, ever, know.

_"If you know who this is, leave a message, and I'll get back at you."_

Well, maybe I do know. "Sarah, it's Lynn. Please call as soon as you get this." next was Jamie, because you never, ever—

_"You tried to call me but failed. Loser. Leave a message."_

"JD, if you're sleeping, I'll murder you. Do me a favor: try and get a hold of Lyra and tell her to give me a call. Thanks, Sleepy Head." I close my phone and sigh.

"Epic fail." Megan says from the couch. For once, I'm at a loss for words.

The next half an hour goes by quietly, the afternoon slowly coming. Not once does my phone vibrate. I kept checking it, though, just in case. Juliet ate a whole box of Fig Newton cookies, and yes, along with some Arbor Mist. She's one strange kid. After she finished both, she catches me looking at her. I smile lightly, but she knows I'm about to speak.

"Jules? Can you go visit your mom for the rest of today? Come back when it's dark?" I ask her.

"Okay." she nods—like she understands how I feel after seeing Jasper and my failed phone calls. She disappears seconds later. I feel horrible letting a five year old do what she wants like that, but she's smart; I trust her.

When I get up from the futon, I feel a panic attack coming quickly. I shake lightly. Colby, who was sat with Megan on the couch, prepping for Xbox, lightning sped right to me, as Jackson was at my side instantly.

"Watch Adena," I order Colby, and I disappear up to my room with the other demon.

"What's wrong?" he asks. I look up at him, and he knows I'm about to bawl, like I'm some dramatic and hormonal teen. He pulls me into his chest as I sob rivers from my eyes.

"I dunno what to do—I can't even—I can't even take a w-walk without something happening o-or think about h-_him_..." thankfully he doesn't _have_ to breathe, or my hug would have choked him to death. He wrapped his arms around me, to either soothe me, or for revenge. Maybe both.

...I wish it would get dark, and start snowing in the room.

"I want you to try and get some rest," he urges. "You were tossing and turning a lot last night." he noticed.

"Okay, Edward Cullen," I mumble into his chest. Then, I remember, "I need you to sleep with me. I don't want to see Teivel." I beg.

I feel his whole body tense before he says, "I will," and I sigh in relief. "When you wake up, you'll get ready, and go out with some friends." he adds.

"Friends?" I repeat.

"Yes," he confirms. I look up at him. He looks down at me. "I believe you need to start being social. We've been on the run for over a month. Well, you've been on the run since the Apocalypse. It is not healthy for your baby if you're unhappy, or stressed, especially after the death of someone close." he explains.

"Okay," I mumble. My sweatpants are fine, but the sweashirt _has_ to go. I pull it off, and aim for my dresser Juliet and I are sharing, for now. I take one step when I realize I took my shirt off in front of Jackson, my plain white bra right in his line of sight.

"DON'T LOOK!" I scream.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized. "I won't!" he turns around as I start beating him with my shirt like a whip repeatedly, as I yell. It gets to the point where he faces the corner, hiding his face in his hands. I stopped, finally going over to the dresser to put a regular shirt on.

"Okay," I said after I slipped it on. Both of our faces are beet red, even after we had relaxed in the bed. I turned over to face the room from embarassment. "Sorry for hitting you." I said quietly.

"It's okay," he says just as quietly. "You never have to worry about being uncomfortable around me." he reassures.

I shut my eyes. "I know...I'm already cool with holding on to you, or laying here with you." I admit obviously.

"I'm cool with that, too." he says warmly. Oh, crap. Why do I feel _sappy_? This is like a stupid Hallmark movie. This is maybe how they feel when they love—wait..._what_? Did I just...I bury my face in my pillow. "Are you okay?" I hear Jackson ask.

Finally, I turn around to face him. "I'm okay." I respond, and he smiles happily. Oh, my God—what is it about _this_ one smile? I could melt. I brush away some of his golden tan hair, deciding, "I think it's time we should both get a haircut." and nod. As he nods back to agree, I think back to when I first met him; I was with Alice, and he'd asked directions to the hotel. Then he saved me from Coy. Ew, the hell with Coy! I never thanked Jasper for ganking him.

And to think that perverted demon had been my main problem. Now look at my problems...I'm falling in love with the demon laying next to me. Perhaps, I should thank Lucifer for giving me him.

* * *

As the sun was setting, fully awake and lively, I walked step by step downstairs, encountering another strange moment in my house.

"I refuse to believe it!" Colby yells. He looked ready to throw down his Xbox controller.

"What happened?" I asked. I saw they were playing the new, _Call of Duty: Black Ops_.

"Reznov is not dead!" Colby continued. Why does that name sound familiar?

"Yes, he is." Megan sighed in annoyance. How she dealt with Colby, I don't know.

Colby stands up, as he proclaims, _"My name, is, Victor...Reznov...and, I will have...my revenge!"_ in a Russian accent. If Colby can pull English, British, and Russian, my best guess is that either he's been around for a long time, or he switched meatsuits a lot.

"You almost sounded exactly like him!" Megan praised. "But not good enough." she scolded.

"Weirdoes," I go into the kitchen, where I see Adena getting up to no good. How did she get in here? She can't crawl yet...can she? I lifted her up as she snuggles in my arms, but she flinches when Colby started bellowing from the living room.

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO STOP?"_

That could mean a lot of things—bad minded, I know. I hope he didn't wake Jackson. I carry Addy back out as Megan tries to say calmly, "We're all supposed to go out, remember?" they were coming, too? Interesting. Colby's already proved that you can't take him anywhere, so wherever we'll go, I'll act like I don't know him.

Like clockwork, with the three of us taking turns watching Adena, we get ready. Colby was the only one who dressed up, clad in a neat black suit with a black tie and shoes. It looked great on him. Megan had the "I hate dresses" expression, but she managed to put on dress pants and flats, while I remained in my grey clothing.

After about fifteen minutes, Jackson finally came downstairs, looking sleepy. I declared him on baby duty until we returned, which I doubt wouldn't last long. Normal things, plus me, equals something bad happening.

* * *

**Brooklyn, New York**

"What is it with you and New York!" I threw my hands up angrily. "I'm sick of this place!"

"Hi, Lynn!" I freeze when I see Tim's gorgeous cobalt eyes widen at the sight of me, then pulling me into a hug; his platinum hair smells like that Axe stuff. When I say platinum, I don't mean gold; I mean sort of like a sunny blond, like my mother was, or in a guy's case, like Tom Felton. Don't let that ruin your image of Tim; he's not cold or mean, like Tom is on screen; he's got a cute and innocent face, a complete mama's boy.

Behind Tim, was Paul Miller. _Paul_. I don't particularly like him anymore, since he abandoned me for Alice, during the Apocalypse. I smile at him anyway, to be polite. He's definitely hit puberty; he looks grown up with his fluffy dark brown hair, and brightened hazel eyes that look blue or green in direct sunlight.

Alice makes herself noticeable by hugging me next. "You don't call, you don't write, you don't scare my dad by magically popping in, whenever, you don't bring Addy over...how is she, anyway?"

I hug her back. "She's great. She and the boy behind me sort of have a Jacob and Renesmee thing going on." I whisper in giggles.

She pulls away, looking behind me. "Really?" she walks past me. "Who are you?" she asks the awkward couple.

"I'm Megan," she tries not to sound nervous, unsure if Alice was on the verge of getting mad.

"You're Adelina," Colby realizes, and now Alice is eyes wide. "What?" he asks. "That is your name...right?"

Paul rolls his eyes. "Please, call me Alice." she tells him seriously. She switches to a smile and shakes hands with Megan. "I haven't heard about you?" she says in question.

"She's..._new_?" I shrugged.

* * *

Megan offered to do a mind trick on the fancy dressed older man right inside the place. We all looked like outcasts walking in. When we found an open booth, Alice suggested, "Why don't we do three-on-three?" we all stare at her. "Girls on one side, guys on the other. We can sit across from our..._dates_."

We try it out, and it works. Colby and Megan were facing each other in the aisle seats, Alice and Paul in the middle, Tim and I on the other side. The others start to chat as if they were old buds. I sit quietly, staring down at the table with blood red tablecloth. I feel sick. Homesick. How many times had I sat with Sam, Dean, and Cas, at cheap places—with Team Free Will?

I inhale, then exhale. A waiter comes to our booth with drinks. I don't even remember ordering! A glass of water gets pushed my way. Alice puts a hand on my shoulder, asking, "Are you okay?"

I snap up quickly, exclaiming, "Huh?" everyone stares at me. "What? I'm fine." I say nervously. I need to relax, seriously. I'm here with trusted friends, for a night to eat and be normal.

Forget that Teivel could be watching me from anywhere.

Forget that Damon comes and goes strangely, proving Fire Man's warnings.

Forget to wonder why Jackson let me have Tim as my date, and not him.

Forget that Colby keeps eying me secretly.

Forget that crazy Leviathans are out who knows where.

Forget that Cas is dead...

I practically swallow all my water in one gulp. Right asI set my drained glass down, I hear someone scream. I should have known. Something always happens to me while I'm being normal. _Always!_

The six of us stand up as we watch the man we'd mind tricked, and a couple of waiters, get stabbed or have their necks snapped, simply because they were in the way of the men in suits approaching us. Angels? Demons? Leviathans? We need to get out here, now.

"Colby, Colby, Colby," the closest man said. "You know how long we've been lookng for you? I thought, 'The last place I'd expect to find him would be in Brooklyn', and what do you know. What are you _doing_?"

"I'm doing my job." Colby told him angrily. The demon who spoke glanced at me, pure black eyes wide. I could see his true face—hideous.

"She's not her." he reminded calmly. I can't see Colby's face, but I can see him bulk up quickly and attack the talking demon.

_She's not her._

I watched in horror, feeling like I didn't know anything about Colby. Finally, Megan steps up to help him, but he tells her to back off. "We'll just take him and be on our way." the talking demon announced.

"You take him, and I'll gank you all!" I threatened.

"No! Just let them! I'll be okay." Colby hissed. Now I look at Megan and we nod at each other—I think that's the start of something called an insider—we reappeared in front of the demons, pressing our hands on them to make them flash pretty gold colors, then watching them all drop dead.

"Colby?" I walked over to the remaining demon.

"What." he snarled, and I felt my eyes flutter._ No! Little Guy, it's just Colby. He's my friend_. I brush back the rage-bouncing brown-blond curls out of his face.

"Who is she?" I asked him.

"You wanna know?" he asked back. He grabbed my shoulders violently, and I heard someone move, probably Tim. "YOU WANNA KNOW?" he repeated. He looks into my eyes, and what I saw—what he showed me—was horrible.


	100. Pretend You Don't See Her

_"Your name is Colby,"_

_"Yes, Father,"_

_"Do you know what you are?"_

_"Yes, Father,"_

_"Do you know what you have to do?"_

_"Yes, but..."_

_"What is it, Colby?"_

_"What if she asks what I am?"_

_"Then you will not lie. You will tell her what you are."_

_"Yes. Father?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Why can't I see you?"_

_"You cannot see me because I will not allow it. You are one of the few who are able to hear me. Now, it is the time to go. I wish the best for you, my son."_ it was moments later Colby felt himself lying on his back on a cold ground, looking up at a bright sky. He could hear humans walking by on the sidewalk.

He made himself sit up; he held out his hands. No. They were not his hands. They were Darryl Patterson's hands; a Caucasian boy who was fifteen years old, with blue eyes, curly hair that was a mix of brown and blonde. Darryl Patterson was from Albany, New York, but with his Father's orders, Colby was now in Brooklyn.

It was 1932, Colby knew from Darryl. It was currently an era the humans called The Great Depression. Dressed in a white shirt with black suspenders, Colby walked out onto the sidewalk from the alley, looking in both directions.

He had to find _her_.

Colby walked along the sidewalk, his eyes darting everywhere. No. They were not his eyes. They were Darryl Patterson's. "Watch where you're going, boy." a man said after Colby had almost bumped into him. Ignoring the human man, Colby took one step forward, then stopped completely.

Not ten feet away, was _her_. Standing at the curb, waiting for the street to be clear. She was dressed in white flats, a white dress with a hint of pink; there was a black ribbon wrapped around her waist. She kept her right hand over her white top hat, so the breeze wouldn't blow it away; her hands were covered by white gloves. Her eyes, when she looked towards Colby's direction, were a shade of ocean blue. Her hair was dark blonde, that was perfectly straight and dangled down her back, a white ribbon streaked down it.

When she thought it was safe, she stepped down onto the street to cross. Colby heard a screech from is left ear. No. It was not his ear. It was Darryl Patterson's ear. Colby turned his gaze, and an automobile turned the street corner violently, headed straight for her. Colby fearfully looked back at her.

He had to _protect_ her.

Colby disappeared from the sidewalk. When he was visible again, he grabbed her. She gasped when she saw herself on the opposite sidewalk, a strange boy holding onto her protectively. He let go of her just as a speeding car crashed into a parked one.

"You..." she said. He took another step back, revealing his attire. Suspenders? Did some farm boy just save her life? Without a word, he turned away and ran from her sight.

"Are you okay, Miss?" a man asked her from behind.

"Y-yes, yes, I'm fine." she sputtered. Who was that boy?

* * *

Colby watched a woman buy some fruit from a stand. He watched her take an apple, and in return, she pulled out a grey colored coin and handed it to the man behind the stand. "Keep the change," she told him, before putting the red fruit in her purse, and walking away.

Colby reached into his pocket, where he felt several coins shake around. He pulled out a nickel, and approached the fruit stand. He picked out an apple, handing the man the coin. "Keep the change," he said, and he kept the apple in his hand, walking away.

Humans ate food. Colby ran a finger over the apple, and it was soft. Should he eat it? Or, could he hold onto it? He kept it in his hand as he walked exactly two blocks, where he found her again, buying a newspaper with a nickel. "Here you are, Miss. Tell your father I said hello." the man told her.

"Thank you, I will," she tucked the newspaper into her arm as she walked the opposite direction of Colby. When she was far away enough, he started to walk in her direction. He couldn't lose her.

Now putting the apple in his pocket, he followed her all the way until she arrived at her house. She opened her gate, and went through the path that went past the garden in the front yard. After she opened her front door, she stopped. She turned her head around, her ocean eyes alert as she looked around. She shrugged it off, and entered her home.

Colby came back out from behind the tree he hid with, and inspected the large, white house. Her family would be what anyone considered rich. He waited a few minutes, looking at all the windows in the front. No face appeared in any of them.

He opened the gate, and walked to the right side of the house, and looked up at the windows. Empty. He continued to the backyard, and tried to look up, but the only way he could get a good view would be to climb the oak tree.

It took him a few minutes before he thought he was well hidden. He looked at all the windows, and felt himself achieved when, in the two last windows on the right of the back part of the house, was her. She took her hat and gloves off, when suddenly a woman with a black dress and a white apron came in angrily.

_"I thought your brother was out of town!"_

"He is," she told the lady. "Why? Has he returned early?" she assumed.

_"No! The gate's open, and someone stepped on all the flowers in the garden!"_

* * *

When she left her room, Colby made himself appear in her room. He took the apple from his pocket, and set it on her dresser. He'd known people gave gifts to one another, so there was nothing wrong with giving her an apple. Feeling proud, Colby disappeared back into the tree, and shifted in the branches for a comfortable position.

She came back in her room, and saw the apple. "She must have left it for me," she assumed, picking it up to take a bite, but she dropped it. She grasped her head with her other hand, and groaned. _"Beverly!"_

The other lady came in. "Another headache?" she realized. "Lie down," she helped her lay in her bed. "I'll get you a cold wash rag." she told her, going as fast as she could, out the bedroom door.

Father said her head pains were the first sign. She would fall asleep soon, and then, that's when Colby had to pay attention to everything she said. When the maid returned with the rag, she draped it over her forehead. "Try and rest, I'll go find some medicine." and left her to sleep.

Colby waited. Minutes passed, and through the window, he saw her fast asleep. He brought himself into her room, and looked around. He heard fast footsteps coming closer. Quickly, he ducked into the closet.

Through the door cracks, he watched her tremble in her sleep. He prayed the maid would help him get the answers he wanted when she woke her up. Father told Colby he was to protect her, but his Garrison leader ordered him to extract information from her.

Beverly returned to the bedroom, and shook the girl awake. "What was it this time?" she asked.

"It—it was _terrible_. Men with eyes black as the night murdered my brother! Beverly, oh, we have to warn him!" she cried. _"Please!"_

"I'll get the phone," Beverly left her side. Colby closed his eyes, and just before he was about to leave, he was stopped.

"I know you're in there. Come out."

He stood still. That was impossible. She could not have known he was there! Sure enough, the closet door opened, and Colby was faced with a knife pointing at him.

"You followed me all the way since that car crash. I saw you hiding in my tree. You were the one who stepped on the plants outside. I don't know how you got in here, but you better explain everything, or I'll put this knife into your throat."

Seconds of silence slipped by.

"Come out. Now." she stepped back so Colby could step out slowly. "Alright, farmer's boy. Who are you?" she demanded.

"I do not understand what you called me," he said. "I am Colby. I am an Angel of the Lord." he introduced. "I mean you no harm, Ad—"

"Did you say Angel of the Lord?" she repeated.

"...Yes," Colby confirmed. "I am a soldier of God." he added.

"...give me one reason why I shouldn't yell for the maid that an insane farmer boy is in my room," she said.

"I am not insane," Colby said, "And I am not a farmer boy. I am an angel; humans cannot see angels true forms, so we must come to your world in a vessel." he explained.

"What's a _vessel_?" she asked.

"A human body," Colby motioned to himself.

"...you still didn't give me a reason," she reminded.

"Yes. My Father sent me to protect you at all costs. You are a—" he stopped when Beverly came in.

_"I phoned your brother, but he did not answer. I'm sorry...who is this?"_

Colby approached Beverly, put his fingers to her forehead. No. They were not his fingers. They were Darryl's. When he made contact, she fell to the floor.

"Beverly!" she screeched. "What did you do to her?" she demanded.

"She is sleeping," Colby told her. "She will be fine." he assured. "I need you to tell me what you saw in your vision." he said.

"My _what_?" she asked. "This is _ridiculous_! Get out of my house, right now! I'll call the police!" she threatened.

"That will not be necessary," Colby said. "Adrie, you need not make this any more difficult."

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"I know everything about you," Colby retorted. "The more I know, the better I can protect you." he explained.

"Prove it, angel boy. What do you know about me?" she tested, her knife still extended out.

"...your name is Adrie Westfall. You are fourteen years old. You were born on May 19, 1918 under Kevin and Melissa Westfall. You are a Prophet of the Lord."

"What is a _Prophet_?" she asked.

"A prophet is someone God chooses to give important visions to. You are a special prophet who sees what demons are planning to do." he explained.

"D-_demons_?" Adrie repeated. "I refuse to believe this! You're a madman! Get out..." the knife slipped from her hands. Her eyes closed shut as she fell sideways. Colby grabbed around her waist to catch her.

Something rippled through him as he held her close. Something he did not understand. He placed her down on her bed, and stepped away. What had that been-? He was angry at himself for not understanding.

A sharp pain pierced in his head. No. It was not his head. It was Darryl's. He knew what this was. His Garrison leader was angry, _very_ angry. She was summoning everyone in her Garrison. Colby was almost afraid of whatever wrath she would unleash when he returned to Heaven.

* * *

"So, you've found the Prophet."

Colby let his hand swish in the river in the Garden. "Yes." he said. "She does not believe she is, though. She called me many names."

"Like what?" Ciar asked. "I'm curious."

"She called me a madman, a farmer's boy, and an angel boy," Colby listed.

Ciar erupted into a fit of laughs. "Oh, humans! We should use all of them as vessels, to rid them of their stupidity." he said.

"That's a little too much, don't you think?" Colby and Ciar's fellow Garrison members finally joined them, along with their leader.

"Why we should bow to humans, I won't understand." Ciar muttered.

"Watch what you say, Ciar," Anna warned him. "Words like that will turn you into the next Lucifer."

_Lucifer_. He had fallen too long before Colby was created. Colby had heard many things about him, good and bad. Ciar described him as a beautiful brother who God had loved best.

"My apologies, Anna," Ciar said.

"Apology accepted," Anna said. "I've brought you all here, to make sure we are still on task with our jobs." she reminded.

"Of course we are," Balthazar said. "Castiel and I were working when you called us."

Balthazar and Castiel were quite a pair, Colby thought. They did not have vessels yet. Only Colby and Ciar were in human bodies.

"They are lying," Rachel said. "They were _not_ working."

Ciar groaned and covered his ears as Anna started to rant and rave at Balthazar and Castiel. Only Uriel thought this was amusing.

Colby looked at his reflection in the river. He did not understand why he got put into this Garrison, with Anna as the leader, and Ciar the only one with any real sense, apart from Rachel and the few other members.

Then he remembered, _no_. It was not his reflection. It was Darryl's.

* * *

**Meh, the original angels are so OOC, & I can't do anything about it. The big secret is out: Colby was originally an angel, but how did he become a demon? ;)**


	101. Protect Her From The Truth

**Did anyone else's grandmother talk non-stop about ****Eliot Ness and Al Capone** **after 7.12?**** I could write freaking biographies about them now! I am compelled to go watch _The Untouchables_ now...  
**

* * *

Adrie Westfall had the strangest dream. She was followed home by a boy who was ridiculously cute; some farmer boy. He had hid in her tree by her window, then found some way into her room saying he was an angel, and she was something called a prophet.

When she opened her ocean colored eyes, she realized that none of it was a dream. That same boy was sat on her window sill, gazing out the window that viewed said tree, and backyard. Then he turned his head to face her. "Hello." he said. Adrie didn't reply; she sat up with thoughts crushing her mind. "Are you well?" the boy asked her.

"Yes..." she answered, brushing the messy hair strands out of her face. "Who are you again? I've forgotten." she admitted with a deep blush.

"I am Colby. I am an angel of the Lord." he reintroduced.

"Right," Adrie said. "And you said I was a...?" she paused. "A prophet?"

"Yes. You see prophetic visions given from God. Your visions are very important to my Garrison's mission; that is why I must protect you." he explained with such clarity that Adrie almost forgot what she was going to say.

"Pardon?" she remembered, realizing that what he said made no real sense to her.

Colby put a finger to his lips. "Shh. Now is not the time to ask questions. I wish you to rest after you've had your vision." he told her.

"You mean when I have those terrible dreams of the men with black eyes." Adrie realized.

"Yes," he confirmed. "With your latest vision, we may be able to save your brother." he added.

"Truly?" Adrie gaped happily. "How?"

"I have already sent another angel to protect him. He is safe." Colby said.

Relief purified Adrie's cold thoughts. "Thank you." then she seemed to remember, "Oh. Where is Beverly?" she wondered.

"She is resting in her own room." Colby said. "Hopefully she will only remember my encounter as a bad dream when she wakes up." he presumed.

Adrie saw both of his eyes twitch, as if an invisible blast of pain hit him as he looked directly up.

"Do not leave." he ordered her. Moments later he disappeared, making a gasp came from Adrie sharply. She clenched her chest with her hand. What madness...

* * *

"Ciar!" Colby exclaimed angrily. "You are suppose to be watching the Prophet's brother!"

"He is boring to watch." Ciar protested.

"Ciar," Anna said grimly as she appeared at the stream to join them. "Colby may be new to our Garrison, but that does not give you permission to disobey him. I will have no trouble making him a higher rank than you." she threatened.

"What?" Ciar gasped. "But—that's not—fine!" he grumbled.

"Thank you." Colby said to his leader as Ciar abruptly left.

"You're welcome," Anna replied. "Ciar has what humans would call a mind of his own. I fear it will get him into much trouble." she admitted. "So, what of the Prophet?" she asked curiously.

* * *

Adrie Westfall was starting to wonder if it _had_ been a dream. After Colby left, she ate the apple that was placed on her nightstand. She spent the rest of the day in her room, even when she could hear Beverly rouse around downstairs.

Finally when the sun was setting, she forced herself to go downstairs. It was suppertime, and Beverly would be cooking. "Where is Father?" she asked.

Beverly was busy using up half of the stove. "He'll be a bit late. He went to visit your mother." she said.

Adrie frowned. "I wish he would have told me. I haven't visited Mother in a while..." she admitted.

"Indeed. It's been a decade since her death...I remember as if it were yesterday. Ah, don't listen to me." Beverly scowled. "Go, wash up. Supper's nearly done." Adrie nodded, then went into the bathroom.

Dinner passed accordingly, but Kevin Westfall was nowhere to be seen. "He'll be in. Don't fret." Beverly assured. Adrie just ate in silence. She gave her empty dishes to the maid before hiding herself in her room again. After she changed into her night clothes and relaxed in her bed did Colby appear by her window.

"You!" she gasped. "Don't speak. I don't want Beverly in. Please, angel boy, leave me be. I have school tomorrow." she explained in a hushed whisper. "Before you go, could you do to me what you did to Beverly earlier?" she requested.

"If that is what you want." Colby approached her bedside and gently touched her forehead with two fingers. When she was instantly fast asleep, Colby went back to the window to draw the curtains over. He faced Adrie again, and just like that, that strange feeling from before bestowed him.

"Ahhh," he was almost startled by Ciar's sudden appearance. "She is lovely, for a human." he admitted. "I see why you had me watch over her brother. I would not want to leave her." he turned his smile into the shape of a crescent moon. "Do you feel it, Colby?" he asked amusingly.

"What?" Colby questioned.

"You do feel it. That attraction. You, my friend, are becoming like me." Ciar realized. "You are getting a mind of your own."

* * *

Adrie Westfall couldn't help but say yes to the angel's offer to escort her to school. Even to carry her books! Wearing a different dress today, she buttoned up her waist coat as she emerged outside where Colby was waiting with her books.

"You will have to lead. I do not know how to get there." he admitted.

"No problem." she said. They walked through the garden, where the remains of Colby's flower-destruction had not yet been attended to. Adrie shook her head teasingly as they exited the gate and down along the Brooklyn sidewalk.

The school wasn't too far; Adrie approached a few girls who were happy to see her. "Who is the farmer behind you?" a brunette asked.

"Ah," Adrie said nervously. "He is—" her words were silenced when Colby beat her to it.

"I am Colby. I am an a-"

"An amazing butler!" Adrie exaggerated as her face flushed red. "My father recently hired him." she took her books from Colby's arms. "That will be all. You can go home."

Colby's blue eyes widened. "I cannot. I am to protect you." he reminded.

Adrie's friends gushed and murmured teases. "You can't go to school with me." she whispered angrily.

"Why?"

"Because I said so." she said formally. "Now, go home until school is out." Colby didn't budge. She sighed. "Walk through the city until the clock strikes three." she decided.

"Yes." Colby said. He heard a loud bell from the school chime.

"Goodbye!" Adrie waved as she followed her friends inside.

"Goodbye." Colby repeated quietly.

"Ah. Alone?" Ciar grinned into his ear from behind. "Relax. She is safe at school. And, her brother has returned. That relieves my duty. Shall we walk through the city as she said? I have yet to see what New York is like."

* * *

"I despise being short in height. Curse my vessel bloodline." Ciar grumbled.

Colby's vessel, Darryl, was at an average height of 5'5 which was normal for a fifteen year old boy; Ciar was in a grown adult man with longish black hair and thin brown eyes at a mere height of 5'6.

"My sympathies." Colby said sincerely.

"Sure," Ciar scoffed. "Colby, what are you the angel of-?" he asked.

"I am the Angel of Coal." the younger angel reminded him.

"Ah, yes. I remember." Ciar said. "I am the Angel of Black. The color, I believe. Did you know, there is a name that means Ciar's Heir? There are many ways to spell the name. I only like one of them, though." he announced.

"What is the name?" Colby asked. They were crossing a busy street as they spoke, walking nowhere in particular.

"Keri. It is lovely." Ciar admitted. "There is also a few that mean Ciardha's Heir, but that is ridiculous. We do not have a brother or sister named Ciardha, do we?" he questioned.

"I do not know all of our brothers and sisters." Colby said sadly.

"Right. Well, I hope not. Keri. Perhaps I will have a Nephilim one day and name her that." Ciar decided.

"Nephilim are forbidden." Colby warned.

"That did not stop Lucifer." Ciar argued. "Even though his son is not a Nephilim, the idea was still the same." he corrected.

"Why is he not?" Colby asked curiously.

"He is half angel, half demon." Ciar growled. "Damned creatures. They have no business roaming our planet."

Colby asked, "Why is everyone staring at us?"

Ciar answered, "I would guess because we are not wearing coats. The weather does not affect us." he noted. "I feel bad for humans. Why bow to them?"

Colby remembered his leader's words. _Ciar has what humans would call a mind of his own. I fear it will get him into much trouble._ Then he remembered what Ciar said to him after. Y_ou, my friend, are becoming like me. You are getting a mind of your own._ He dug his hands into his suspender pockets to avoid Ciar's question.

They were not his hands. They were Darryl's.

"Have you seen God?" he decided to ask.

"No one has," Ciar replied. "Except for our oldest brothers. Why?"

"He spoke to me."

Ciar stopped in his tracks. "Have you seen him?"

Colby shook his head. "He only spoke to me."

"Hmm..." Ciar murmured to himself. "You are like Joshua then. He speaks to our Father too." he pat Colby's shoulder. "You are lucky, little brother." then he had a thought. "Colby, let us hope we live long enough to-" he smiled. "Never mind. Come. Let us walk...Colby, why are you smiling?"

"Balthazar told me that Ciar is a female's name."

"..._what!_" Ciar roared. "I will put Balthazar in his place!"

* * *

Brooklyn had been larger than they imagined. When three 'o clock came, Colby was waiting at the school, where a surprised Adrie found him. "I guess you really are an angel...which means I really am a prophet." she sighed defiantly as she handed him her books. "If you're to stay with me, in secrecy, then I'm demanding changes. A bath, for starters."

"A bath?" Colby repeated.

Adrie sighed. "Clueless are you, farmer boy? Come on." from the corner of his eye, Colby knew Ciar was laughing at him.

Then he remembered: it was not his eye. It was Darryl's.

At the Westfall mini-manor, Adrie knew they had about an hour before Beverly would arrive. She ordered Colby into the bath, where she did her best to explain what to do.

"First," she made the water warm as she stuck the drain plug in. "You undress." her face turned red when Colby unlatched one of his suspender buckles. "Not yet! Wait until I'm gone!"

"Why?" he asked.

Adrie blushed. "I am a girl; you are a boy. At our age...it would be inappropriate..." she said. She continued to explain how to use the soaps for his body and hair.

"I do not think this is necessary," Colby said. "Once an angel takes a vessel, the body condition does not change."

"Your 'vessel' needed a bath before you...took it. Take one and you won't have to worry about your condition again." Adrie said.

"I did not worry at all." Colby corrected.

She sighed. "I do. Please respect my feelings if I'm to be stuck with you." she advised. Colby nodded. She nodded back and left the bathroom to let him be. She wondered if he would end up turning the bath into a soap and suds tsunami when he was finished.

* * *

**Ciar is a piece of work, huh? I didn't know that it really is a girl's name; I felt bad for him after I found out :( Colby actually means Coal Town, but I'm gonna wing it with Angel of Coal. There will be one more chapter with Colby/Adrie, thank you for sticking with them :)  
**


	102. From Heaven Into Hell

******if you have forgotten****, Raueriel is pronounced "Rah-reeal"** **& Adrie is "Ae-drie", not "Au-drie"**

* * *

A month passed. Too many times had Adrie almost been caught with Colby at home. She had to tell her friends not to mention him to her father and brother.

Colby learned something new every day, starting with how to take a bath. The next day after that was tending to the garden, and so forth.

"Is it me...or has Colby been spending too much time with the Prophet? Hardly does he come to report of her visions." Ciar noticed.

Anna ignored him, but couldn't help but agree. After each vision, Colby would report what happened, and Anna would send a fleet to take care of wherever the demons were located. Damned things.

Anna feared Ciar was rubbing off on Colby, in an opposite way. Ciar despised humans, while Colby spoke highly of them.

"Raueriel," she called upon. When the loyal angel came to her side, Anna said, "Go and watch Colby. Do not let him see you. Report to me what he does."

"Yes." Raueriel left the Garrison and appeared on Earth, locating her vessel. Way too easy - her vessel was ready to go; Theresa was a twenty-four year old woman of Polish descent with long, brunette hair, and bright hazel eyes.

She went quickly to Brooklyn, to the Prophet's house. The Prophet was not here.

"Ah, Raueriel. Welcome to Earth." Ciar greeted her from behind. "Looking for the Prophet, yes? Come with me." he ushered. "You may be quite amused at what they are doing."

_"They?"_ Raueriel repeated.

"Yes. Colby and the Prophet." Ciar corrected. "I shall show you, little sister."

* * *

"Adrie?" Colby began.

"Yes?" Adrie replied.

"May I try that?" Colby asked.

"Try what?" Adrie asked in return.

Colby nodded to the couple ahead of them in line. Adrie narrowed her ocean eyes at the pair - they were holding hands. She lowered her hat closer to her face to try and hide her deep blush. "I-I-I don't know, Colby." she admitted.

"Why are they doing it?" he wondered.

"They are doing it because they love each other." Adrie told him.

"They what?" Colby asked confusingly. _"Love?"_

"Yes," Adrie whispered. They took a step further in line. They were waiting to see a satirical comedy play called _Once in a Lifetime_. "I have been wanting to see this forever!" Adrie exclaimed as she changed the subject.

Colby grasped the tie he was forced to wear. "What is this for? It is _suffocating_." he whined.

"You'll survive. It's just a play." Adrie said. "I had to search my brother's closet for that suit. It's one of his old ones." she added.

"I was fine with what I had before." Colby reminded her with an unhappy cross in his eyes.

"Those farmer suspenders were filthy! I had to wash those for an entire day! You can wait a while before wearing them again." Adrie scowled. Her sharp frown quickly turned into distraught as she gripped a part of her head. "Oh. Not again."

"You are going to have a vision soon," Colby realized. "I will take you-"

"No! I want to see this play, Colby! My _vision_ can wait until after. Your...your _Garrison_ friends can wait as well. Please?" Adrie begged. "I've waited so long for this."

He didn't realize it until now, but Colby had gripped both of her forearms as an act of protection. The people behind them in line had been 'aww'ing. "Very well." he said.

"Y-you can let go of me." Adrie said, pulling down her hat to hide her flushed faced.

"Yes." Colby released his hold on her. "The line has moved." he gestured his hand forward.

The pair were silent until Adrie purchased their tickets and found them seats in the theater. As they were waiting for the show to start, Adrie leaned forward and buried her face in her hands.

"Adrie?" Colby leaned forward as well, directly closer to her face.

"I'm fine. My head is pounding." she sighed. "Is there any way you can make it go away?" she wondered.

"Yes. Look at me." Adrie did so as Colby grasped her face with his hands, pressing his thumbs firmly against her temples. In a matter of seconds, her headache had faded completely. "Thank you," she breathed. She leaned back and sighed. "That is better."

Colby went to say _you're welcome_, but remembered that they weren't his hands. They were Darryl's.

Throughout the play, Adrie and others in the theater laughed on occasion from the humor and sarcasm in the acts.

Only Colby sat in silence the entire time. This was completely ridiculous. Uriel was funnier than this stuff.

Meanwhile, Raueriel had finally reported back to her Garrison, where Anna was waiting patiently. "Colby has been delaying the arrival of the Prophet's visions." she explained.

Anna looked away quickly, watching the stream near them. "Thank you, Raueriel; you may return to your post."

"Yes." Raueriel nodded, and disappeared. Anna remained still by the flowing stream.

"Damn it." she muttered.

* * *

As she lay in bed having a vision, Adrie had made Colby promise not to leave her until it was over. Unfortunately, he had to break this promise when he could hear Beverly come into her room. He disappeared when she stormed over to the young girl quickly.

"Not another nightmare." she mumbled. She covered Adrie up completely, and stroked her forehead. "It'll be over, soon, Adrie." she promised.

After he took the remaining coins from his suspenders that Adrie placed in her dresser, Colby went into the city to the same fruit stand from before. He purchased another apple, and again said, "Keep the change." he went about walking along the sidewalk, the apple in his hand.

He paused when he saw several pairs of humans doing the funny thing with their hands. Adrie said it was because they loved each other.

_Love..._

He saw a couple do something stranger than holding hands - the male and female put their lips together, and closed their eyes.

What the...? Why were they doing that.

"It's rude to stare, little brother." Ciar reminded as he appeared. "Hm? You are by yourself for once. _Shocking_."

"Adrie's maid came in. I had to leave." Colby told him.

"Ah, I see. Oh, can I have that?" Ciar asked, pointing at the fruit.

"No." Colby denied. "It is for Adrie."

"Buying a human a _gift_? You worry me, Brother." Ciar admitted. "I will not tattletale to Anna about it. She need not know." he promised. "You know, she sent Raueriel to spy on you." he added in a whisper.

"For what purpose?" Colby demanded.

"I am not the only one who is getting worried about you." Ciar admitted.

"Why are you worried? I am doing my job." Colby argued.

Ciar sighed heavily. "The others are saying...it is not my place to say." he said. "Just, please be careful." he advised.

* * *

_"Tell us where she is. Now."_

_"No."_

_"Mr. Westfall, please. Do you want to die? And leave your little Adrie all alone? Tell us where she is and we can have a peaceful resolution."_

_"Go to hell."_

_"I'd rather not. Born and raised there, been there and done that now. Oh well, good thing I love a fight-"_

Adrie didn't wake up again until the dead of night. It was pitch black in her bedroom, but she could see an apple on her night stand, and the moonlight from the window - where she saw Colby.

He really didn't leave her...

He never did.

She smiled faintly, and started to speak, but then she remembered her vision. "FATHER!" she shrieked, causing Colby to dart his attention from the window, to her. He rushed over without a moment's waste.

"FATHER!" she shrieked again. "They were killing him! YOU HAVE TO HELP HIM!" she begged. "PLEASE! I ALMOST LOST MY BROTHER, I CANNOT LOSE MY _FATHER_! HE IS ALL I HAVE LEFT OF MY MOTHER!"

Colby knew she would end up waking up everyone, so Colby decided to try what he saw earlier that day. He held her face, which made her quiet; he leaned in and kissed her, closing her eyes.

Adrie Westfall's heart dropped to her stomach as her eyes wanted to pop out of her, her face growing redder by each half second. _Is...is he kissing me-? _she asked herself. She was so excited and terrified at the same time, she forgot all about her vision. She closed her own eyes to kiss the angel back.

"Colby-" she muttered, holding back the urge to cry.

"Yes?" he said back, just as he slowly pulled away.

Adrie put her own hands on his face, and leaned her forehead against his. _"Thank you."_

* * *

"Lucky me," Ciar piped the next day. "Big sister Rachel and big brother Amitiel are joining me."

"Yes," Rachel confirmed. She looked to Amitiel, who said nothing. He was always the quietest of their group. "Take us to the demons." she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Ciar grinned, and snapped his fingers greedily. They were now in a bank, where they could see the Prophet's father standing in line. Kevin Westfall had his newspaper out, reading, wishing he could pull out his cigar for hell's sake.

"Mr. Kevin Westfall-?"

The man of forty years looked up to see a group of strange dressed men enter the bank and approach him. Then all but one went in numerous directions - at lightning speed. Before Kevin knew it, everyone but him in the bank had screamed before either getting their hearts ripped our, or have their throats slashed.

"Jesus-!" he dropped his newspaper as the people in line with him all fell to their deaths. He looked to see the group of men stare at him, their eyes black.

"By the Gods..." he said in fear.

"I got this," one of the men said. He stepped up, smoothing back his brown hair. "Mr. Westfall, would you kindly tell us where your daughter is?"

Kevin stared, his mouth open agape.

"You see, she's been getting in the way of our plans. She sees what we're up to. Like, we were supposed to kill her brother - your son - but she saw it before we did it, and so her bodyguard - what's that stupid angel's name - Colby? goes and tells his buddies what we're gonna do, and they stop us-"

"Rylie! Why are you telling him everything? Now we have no choice but to kill him!" one of the men hissed.

"Shut it! I said I had this!" Rylie hissed in return. He looked back to Kevin. "Tell us where she is. Now." he ordered.

"No." Kevin said defiantly.

Rylie said, shaking his head. "Mr. Westfall, please. Do you _want_ to _die_? And leave your little Adrie all _alone_? Tell us where she is and we can have a peaceful resolution." he offered.

"Go to hell." Kevin growled.

"I'd rather not." Rylie snorted. "Born and raised there, been there and done that now. Oh well, good thing I love a fight-" when he could hear the sounds of wings flapping he froze. He and his group turned to see three angels. The one in front was rather shorter than the other two...but he looked pissed the most.

"Damn." Rylie groaned.

"I'll send you all back to Hell!" Ciar threatened as he plunged onto the demon closest to him. Rylie evaded a direct attack by Rachel, as she only needed to touch him to boot him back downstairs.

Kevin was unable to register how fast they were all moving, or how easy it was to blast someone back just by shooting out their hand. The only thing he did manage to understand - and refuse to believe it at first - was Ciar.

Ciar's anger and hatred for these demons caused him to make the lights in the bank to spark and explode. As the room was dark for just a moment, Kevin stumbled back when he saw enormous black wings outstretched from the black haired man's shoulders.

_Guardian angels-!_

"This isn't over!" Rylie snapped, before looking straight up, screaming as black smoke poured out of his mouth. When his lifeless body dropped, the trio of angels remained still.

"Well...only one got away." Ciar shrugged. "Sorry you had to see all that." he apologized to Kevin, but raised an eye when the poor man fainted. "Gets them every time." he chuckled.

* * *

Springtime was just a few weeks from ending when Colby asked Anna in Heaven, "What does it mean to celebrate a birthday?"

"That is a human thing," she said. "Why are you asking?"

Colby grinned excitedly. "Adrie's father and maid were discussing-"

"_Adrie-?_ You are calling the Prophet by her name?" Anna realized.

"Yes." Colby said with a nod. "You would like her, Anna. She is..." he looked down.

"She is what, Colby?" Anna pressed him. "Out with it."

"She is...lovely." Colby admitted. "I enjoy her." he added. Anna couldn't believe what her little brother was saying. Calling a _human_ lovely-? What was Ciar doing to him! _Corrupting him!_ Ciar, she could take losing. But Colby was different. She could. Not. Lose. Him. She knew she couldn't say anything yet. Not until Colby's job was done.

* * *

Adrie, who was now newly fifteen, was laying in the backyard garden with Colby, trying to find a relaxing position for both of them. Colby was so very confused at why they were simply lying down, especially outside.

"You don't age?" she murmured to her angel bodyguard, nestling against him for warmth from the slightly cold spring wind.

"As long as I am in this vessel, it will not age." he corrected.

Adrie frowned faintly as she placed her hand over his chest. "I have heard you mention about your Garrison. Tell me about them?" she offered.

"Yes. Our leader is Anna. She is wise and powerful. She makes all the decisions. Ciar believes that she favors Castiel over the rest of us. I do not believe that. We are all brothers and sisters.

"Ciar? Castiel?"

"They are both my elder brothers. Castiel is more loyal than Ciar...but they both follow orders. My other brothers are Balthazar, Uriel, and Amitiel. Balthazar prefers getting into trouble, whereas Uriel prefers being the funniest of us all. And you cannot lie to Amitiel."

"Why?"

"Amitiel is the Angel of Truth."

"That makes sense." Adrie noted, slowly tracing her finger up and down Colby's arm now.

"My elder sisters are Rachel and Raueriel. They are hard workers. Raueriel has a beautiful voice, though."

"Is she the angel of...voices?" Adrie guessed teasingly.

"No, the Angel of Song." Colby corrected.

"Oh...what are you?" Adrie asked then.

"I am the Angel of Coal." he told her. "The others are-"

"I do not need to know." Adrie giggled, pulling him into a soft kiss to shut him up. "I'm glad I am a prophet." she admitted.

"What for? Prophet's endlessly suffer-" Colby argued.

"If I wasn't, then I never would have met you." Adrie cut in. "I am so very lucky to have you, Colby, Angel of Coal." she grinned into his ear. She leaned back when she felt Colby take her hand in his. She smiled, blushing like usual. "You're holding my hand."

"You said people do it because they love each other." Colby reminded. "This is how one shows they love you...correct?" he hoped.

"..yes. It's correct." Adrie confirmed. She narrowed her eyes down at herself for a while, squeezing Colby's hand. "I..." she gulped. "I love you too." she said freely. "Promise you'll always protect me?" she begged as she wrapped her arms around.

"I only have to protect you until Anna says my job is done." Colby said. "Then I will return to Heaven until my next assignment."

Adrie broke away, completely. "Colby," she said. "If you love me, then promise me you won't return to Heaven. Promise that you will stay with me."

Colby looked into her eyes solemnly. He did love her, and he did not want to leave her. Ever. But, Anna would be furious...

_Screw orders._

"I promise." he said sincerely. Adrie grinned, and relaxed with him again, burying her face in his fluffy, brown-blond curls, and had just gotten comfortable when she heard threatening flaps. _Wings._

The pair looked up to see Ciar, Amitiel, and Rachel. "Who are-?" Adrie questioned, but Colby quickly jumped up.

"You've gone too far, little brother." Ciar said sadly. "You know the rules. We cannot become smitten or attracted to humans. We have to take you back. _Now_." he warned.

"Ciar-" Colby grit his teeth when the three walked towards them. Adrie gripped his shoulder as he stood in front of her. "Brothers! Sister! Please!" Colby took Adrie's arm and gently pushed her back.

"Colby-!" she squeaked, as he approached the other three angels. Ciar swung his arm out for a punch, landing right onto Colby's jaw. The loud crack brought tears into Adrie's eyes as she covered her mouth.

Colby spun around and landed a similar punch onto Ciar's cheek, knocking him into the ground. Amitiel came up next as he grabbed Colby's arm and threw him. As he smacked against the tree by Adrie's window, Rachel grabbed him by the chest and threw him over to Ciar.

Colby managed to look into Rachel's eyes before she tossed him. She didn't want to do this. Not at all. But orders were orders. She had no choice.

When Ciar got hold of Colby, he twisted his arm, causing a shriek to escape from Adrie. "Leave him alone! He has done nothing-!"

"Shut up." Ciar growled at her. "All you humans are the same." the distraction caused Colby to free his arm and uppercut Ciar, making him groan.

Amitiel and Rachel grabbed Colby's arms from behind, making him face Ciar. "Let go-!" Colby roared. Ciar went up and harshly put his hand onto Colby's head.

_"Vocare incantatores ad eum ligare per catenam usque dimisit."_ he recited in Latin. Moments later, faintly glowing chains were attached to Colby's wrist. "Take him." he said distastefully.

As Colby, Rachel, and Amitiel disappeared, Ciar said to Adrie. "Sorry, Pretty." and left to follow. Adrie stood there, the tears frozen onto her face, as she began to scream and cry for her own guardian angel who had promised to never leave her.

* * *

To Colby, it felt as if he'd been tortured endlessly. As if his soul was being burned inside out. And he didn't even have a soul.

He thought this pain would never when all of a sudden it did. He saw a familiar face come up to him. _"Dimittere in incantatores ad eum ligare per catenam usque dimisit."_ Balthazar spoke quickly.

"Balthazar-?" Colby groaned as he felt his chains snap.

"I don't have long. Those demons found your girl. Stop them. Then you take her, and you run." Balthazar explained.

"Run where?" Colby asked him.

"Away. Run. Now, go!" Balthazar hissed. "I will tell the others you escaped-"

"Thank you, Brother." Colby said gratefully as he pulled away from the prison.

_"Don't mention it."_ he heard Balthazar before he fled Heaven. Colby went as fast he could down to Brooklyn, and to Adrie's home.

* * *

Adrie was sat on her windowsill, holding herself as she kept the window open, shivering for not having a coat on.

Why hasn't Colby come back...he promised...

_"Hello there, cutie."_

Adrie brushed back her dark blonde hair out of her face as she looked to see a man with brown hair and green eyes standing next to her bed, a few other men behind him "W-who are-?" she gasped.

Then she recognized him. The one who would have killed her father had the angels not saved him. "YOU!" she realized, jumping up.

"That's right." Rylie said. He pulled out an extraordinarily large knife. "We've come to play." he grinned.

"Stay away-!" Adrie jumped up onto the windowsill. As Rylie and his flock of demons came closer, Adrie bravely jumped backwards out of her window.

"What-?" Rylie said in shock.

Adrie waited for the pain as she fell out, but instead felt herself in the bundle of familiar arms. "COLBY!" she cried happily.

"I'm here." he told her as he set her down. When Rylie and his demons appeared to them. Colby growled and pounced the head demon. Adrie watched as they brawled, only leading the other demons to go for her.

"COLBY!" she screamed as she stepped back. Colby darted his eyes away from Rylie to the other demons, and he glared, leaving Rylie to attack them.

"Oh no you don't-" Rylie bellowed as he stuck the so called 'knife' into Colby's back. The Angel Killing Sword pierced inside Colby, causing him to howl from the unbearable pain.

"COLBY!" Adrie screamed again as the demons grabbed her hands. Rylie walked past Colby as the angel fell to his knees, trying his hardest to grab Rylie by his leg, but was too weak to do so. Just as his eyes started to light up first, someone from behind pulled the angel blade out of him, making him grunt.

Adrie watched as the angel temporarily saved Colby. "Colby-" she said, but grunted when she felt Rylie stick a different blade into her gut.

Colby's eyes were bloodshot when he watched Adrie bend over, holding her stomach as it bled, coughing out blood. That gave him enough strength to force himself up and grab Adrie's arms. "Colby," she murmured softly. "It-it hurts..."

"You will be fine," Colby promised. "I will help-" he knew right then that his was over. Raueriel hadn't taken the blade out in time. By then Raueriel and Rachel, came up and killed all the demons save for Rylie.

Adrie watched Colby's face light up again as he screamed, the white overpowering, causing the entire backyard to illuminate white. _"COLBYYYYY!"_

* * *

_"Are you alive? Get up. Come on, __wake up. I don't got time for this shit. I can't hide you forever."_

Colby's eyes hurt to open, but they eventually did. Everything was dark...and red...and hot. There was fire. He could feel it on his skin.

"Damn," the same voice from before said. "You look like right shit."

"Who are-?" Colby asked with a groan. He looked around, seeing he was in what appeared to be some kind of room...the walls shaped like a mountain. "What-?"

"One, name's Damon." the voice greeted. "I pulled you away as soon as you got down here. You'll have to go back out eventually." he added. "And two, you're in my space. Don't tell anyone about this, or I'll make you wish you were sent back to Heaven's prison." he threatened.

"Where is this-?" Colby asked him. He couldn't remember any part of Heaven looking like this...

"Hell, my friend." Damon announced. "What's it like, being what you hate?" he wondered.

"...what do you mean? What do you speak of Hell-?" Colby demanded. "Where is...ADRIE?" he called out.

"The Prophet? She's dead." Damon said. "She bled out to death after you died. Sorry." he shrugged.

"...no. No, you are lying-!" Colby growled.

"Hey! If there's anything I've inherited from my father, it's that I don't lie either. Don't ever say that to me again." Damon advised. "Look what the angels did to you-" he handed Colby what looked like a mirror. Colby looked at himself in it, and became afraid. Very, very afraid.

His eyes were black.

"I...I've been stripped-? Of my Grace-?" he realized.

"Guess so. And turned into filth it looks like. Sucks for you." Damon said smugly.

Colby set the mirror down, and sat there in silence. Adrie was dead. He was dead. His Grace was taken. He was turned into a demon.

"Adrie..." he muttered. "I'm sorry...I..." he didn't know what overcame him when he started to abruptly cry. As the tears rolled down his face, in the back of his mind he had an uncontrollable thought:

They were not Darryl's tears. They were Colby's. They were his.

* * *

**...does anyone have tissues. I need them. Now. ****Just a note, Rylie belongs to Simple Paradox from her story "Balance" thank you for letting me use my favorite corny villain~ this was the hardest chapter I've written, hence it being so long. Oh, you have tissues? I'll gladly take them, excuse me...**


	103. A Memory Forsaken

**Elsmere, Delaware**

After vending a lime-flavored Gatorade from a machine, I drink about a fourth of it before continuing down the silent hallway. I shift Adena in my arms as I approach the familiar reception desk. "Can I see Dr. Ryan?" I requested.

The African-American lady glances up at me from her seat with tired eyes. "Do you have an appointment?" she asks.

"Uh...no. I can sit and wait for him, if he's busy..." I twiddled my finger at my waist.

"Go ahead." she says. I take a few steps back to seat myself.

I have a _massive_ headache. I haven't had one since Sam stopped the leprechaun. I close my eyes, hearing someone comment on how cute Adena is.

Minutes later, I hear, "Miss Logan?" and jolt up to see the still-same young, cute, dark haired Doctor Ryan, who treated me after my suicide attempt. "What brings you here so late?" he asks with interest.

"I need your help, please." I told him.

He doesn't hesitate as he nods. "This way." I get up to follow him into a room, where he lets me in first, before shutting the door behind him. "What is it?" he asked.

I set Addy up on the counter, where you would sit for check-ups. I adjusted her pacifier before she would decide to throw a fit at me. "This is my sister. She's five months old. I doubt that she'll need them, but I don't think she's had any of her shots." I explained.

"_Any _of them?" Dr. Ryan repeated. "What hospital was she born in?" he asked.

"One in Georgia, but Doctor, in reality, as far as the world knows...she doesn't exist." I said nervously. Dr. Ryan reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pair of glasses and puts them on. I get ready to do my finger trick in case he doesn't agree. But, he says, "I'll go get the appropriate injections." he gives me the eye to stay put before he quietly steps out of the room.

Dr. Ryan came back a few minutes later, needles in his hands. Crap. "Looks like you need some shots, too. I checked your record." he announced. Of course he did.

"Okay, I guess. On one condition," I compromise.

He raises an eye. "What is it?" he asks.

"You do one of those things to me, where I lay down and you hook up the monitor to where you can see your baby." I requested.

"...an ultrasound?" he realized. "Are you expecting? When are you due?" he questions.

"Yes, yes, and...May, I think." I told him. He set the injections down, his face scrunched up like he was calculating something.

"You're at the end of your first trimester, then. Very good. I think I can help you out." he says, and I breathe in relief.

"Thanks." I tell him.

It felt like hours passed until Dr. Ryan gave Adena her shots, and gave me about three or four. I don't need them, but it's not like I can explain that to the poor doc.

"You look pale, are you ill?" he asked me.

"I'm fine," I said. "I'm just thinking about something." I admit. Adena's taken a liking to the doc, she wants to just rip the _hell_ out of his hair, I can tell. "No medicine will work on me." I added.

"I won't force anything on you, then," Dr. Ryan throws some needle things away, and tosses his gloves. "Now, your ultrasound." he reminded.

"Don't bother explaining any of this," I begged. "I'll never understand, but, Doc, does that roller thing have to be freaking _cold_?"

"It's not the...roller...it's the gel that's cold," Dr. Ryan corrected. "Now, just lie still, and let's see if we can find anything." he turned the ultrasound TV over.

"What kind of doctor are you? You do baby stuff, shots, people who get in car crashes, so what the hell." I asked.

"I'm a damn good doctor," he teased. "No, I major in all kinds of practices. I know some people who know some people; I went to a good school, and here I am." he explained.

"I'm signing you up as all three of our doctors," I decided, eying Addy learning how to make the chair spin in a circle from the floor.

"Sounds like a plan," Dr. Ryan said. "Well, lookie here, we have a baby in there." he points at the TV. "...are you positive you're only twelve weeks?" he asks.

"Yeah, why?" I retort worriedly. "Is something wrong?" did the souls do something to The Little Guy? I don't want to have Teivel help me open Purgatory so I can murder every soul there. "Wait, don't say a gender," I need a boy-girl name. Hmm. "Say Sam, instead."

"Alright. Sam is a big baby." he wants to say _he_ or _she_, I know it. "Sam looks like..." he scrunches his face like before. "...Sam looks like about five or six months instead." he explained.

"Is that okay?" I ask.

"Yes, it's fine. Some babies are just bigger than others." he replies, then moves the roller. "Sam doesn't appear to be upside down, or flipped, or anything, so when Sam is born...Sam will come out right." he added.

"Good," I say timidly. "Thank you. I'd been worried about Sam." I admit. I hear a slight vibrating from my purse. I watch the doc retrieve my purse and hand it to me. "Thank you," I repeat, and dig out my phone to answer it as the doc continues the roller. "Hello." I said.

"Would you like pictures?" Dr. Ryan asks quietly, and I nod.

_"It's Megan. Where did you go?" _she asks.

"To the hospital," I tell her. "Make sure the others get back home, and then go back to Cascade, make sure Juliet came back." I instructed.

_"Will do." _click. She's not a phone talker either, which is good.

* * *

It's a pretty moon tonight. It's shining brightly. Good thing Adena looks like she's a month older than she is, as I sat her in the shopping cart and buckled her in. I give her her pacifier and a baby doll plushie to keep her occupied. I ruffle her light blonde hair as I heave the shopping cart towards the Wal*Mart. We enter the store, and make way to the baby department.

I grab diapers, wipes, and formulas. At the clothes, I pick out some new onesies; this baby grows fast. "Don't touch my purse." I scowl at her as I catch her trying to dig into it next to her in the seat. She looks up at me innocently. "Oh, we're not playing that game, girl. Nice try."

She giggles through the pacifier, before waving her arms around. Does she want a sippy or hair to pull? I leaf out her sippy and she takes it hungrily. That could be why she went into the purse - but I still don't trust her. I take her binky and stuff it away.

Wheeling over to the grocery department, I hear my phone make the noise that tells me the battery's about dead. Shit. Oh well. In the drinks and freezer aisles, I grab frozen pizzas for Megan, wine for Juliet, and bottled waters for myself and whoever else wants them. I grab ice cream for the hell of it. A treat for Addy later.

Down the snack aisle, I grab chips, donuts, and anything else that looks good. When I'm finished, I look for the nearest security camera, and make it pause. I take out my phone and dial Jackson, to have him come here with Addy's diaper bag.

When he does come, I take the bag, my purse, and Adena. "Can you take all that stuff home?" I ask.

"Yes," Jackson shifts the cart in his direction. "Are you alright? You or Colby didn't come back, and Megan said something happened-"

"I'll tell you later." I fibbed. I waved him off as Adena and I found ourselves in Jack's house now. I slowly and carefully carry her upstairs, into Jack's room. I set her on his bed, her bag on the floor. I kneel down and shake Jack lightly. "Jack?"

"Huh." he mumbles.

"It's Lynn. I know I'm the last person you wanna see after all that's happened, but I need you to keep Adena until morning, okay? I'll come back and get her." I explain.

"Uh-huh," he slurs. I lay Adena down next to him, and she shoots me dirty looks. I glare at her and touch her forehead to make her fall asleep. I hold onto my purse as I now appear in my kitchen in Cascade, where Jackson is putting groceries away.

"Excuse me," I say as I slip under him, taking an apple out of the bag I got. I go over and run it under the sink, and disappear again before my demon asks what the hell I'm doing.

* * *

**Brooklyn, New York**

So this neighborhood has changed drastically in the past seventy-seven years. I go to where the school once was, which was now replaced by a few houses. I follow the sidewalk down, until I find the right street, turn, and go down it, until I find what was once the Westfall mini-manor.

It's not here anymore. It must have gotten torn down. A smaller house now resides. The same tree is still in the backyard. I walk around the house and into the backyard, where my suspicions were confirmed.

Colby is sitting down by the tree. The very spot he died in.

I approach him quietly and sit next to him. "Here." I hand him the apple.

He looks at it, and takes it. "Thanks." he says. I try and smile, but I can't. Instead, I tear up, and even sniffle. Colby looks at me. "You're such a chick." he teases.

"Shut up." I rub my nose. "I'm so sorry, Colby. That wasn't fair for you, or her. You didn't deserve to die like that." I put a hand on his shoulder firmly. He puts his hand over mine as he uses his other to set down the apple.

My eyes are wide when he moves my hand off of him, and he moves both of his hands over, and onto my face to hold it.

What...

What is he...

_WHAT IS HE DOING?_

My mind fades to black as I'm being passionately kissed by an almost eighty year old heartbroken angel turned demon. The devil on my shoulder tells me to make him stop. The angel on my shoulder tells me to let him do what he wants.

I start kissing him back. What. The. Hell. Is wrong. With me.

"Colby-" I try and say, but another kiss makes me pause. "Colby-" I try again. "Colby. _Colby_!" he stops for a second. "What are you doing?" I ask nervously.

"I love you, Lynn," he admits quietly. "Please respect that..."

"You-? You _what_?" I gasp. "Colby! Stop it! You're not thinking clearly. _Remembering_ what happened, and showing _me_ what happened, you're not in your right mind." I make him realize.

"Yes I am," he counters. "I'm fine. I just haven't been able to tell you that."

"We've had all the time in the world." I counter back.

Now he glares at me. "No. The first time I wanted to tell you, you were always screwing around with Alastair; then you left! The next time I wanted to tell you, you're all caught up in Castiel's death, and now there's Jackson!" he yells violently. He picks up the apple and crushes it with his bare hand and rage.

I feel my eyes twitch vaguely. "Colby, stop. Please." I move my hands down to my stomach. He stops immediately.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I just...I hate not being able to have what I want." he admits.

"You have me, Colby." I told him. "Just...not like that. I have Adena, and this guy in me, and Juliet-"

"And Jackson," he adds coldly.

"And Jackson." I repeat. "I'm stuck with him and he's stuck with me. We've got Leviathans who are up to who knows what. We've got too much going on, Colby."

"I know," he looks down at his lap.

"But I am here for you," I promised. "Me and you are like-"

"If you make a twilight reference, I'll tell Jackson that we just made out." Colby advises strongly.

"Fine." I fold my arms and face the tree. "...I had no idea Ciar was an ass." I realized.

"...you know Ciar?" Colby asks.

"I know every angel in your old Garrison." I told him proudly.

"How-?" he asks seriously. "Have they all came to Earth at one point?" holy shit. He spoke as if he was an angel again.

I smile at him and say, "Let's save this for later. I'm tired; ready for bed." I yawn.

"Yeah, right, sure," Colby gets up first, then helps me up. "Ready when you are, Momma." he grins.

"Back at you, Farmer's Boy." I hold onto him as we return to our home in the mountains far across the country.


	104. A Tale Of Two Cities

**November 25, 2010  
Cascade, Colorado  
**

"Wake up. Get up. Now."

_No way!_ I rouse from my deep sleep (that was well needed) to see a familiar three year old with thin brown eyes and growing length brown-black hair. How long has it been? Nearly two weeks? "Hi, Emily," I said groggily.

"Hi, Lynn," she said back. "Up now. It's Tanks'giving! You like turkey?" she announced.

I heave myself up and off the bed. "I love turkey." I tell her. She follows me out of the room, into the hallway. "I'll be just a minute." I open the door to the bathroom.

"Okay, I wait for you." Emily says through the door. I do my duties as fast as I could; I come back out to see Emily holding a yellow balloon. "Come on!" she leads me downstairs. I see Juliet and Adena on the floor, while Matthew was sat with them; they were all watching the parade.

"Is it just you and Matthew?" I asked.

"Yes. Balta'zar be back soon." Emily answers. She continues to lead, this time into the kitchen, where Colby is digging in the fridge, pulling out one of Juliet's wine bottles and stepping away to see us.

"You're up," he seems to finally notice.

"Sure am, Farmer's Boy," I remark with a smirk.

He sends a smirk back. "Who are these kids? They seem familiar to me..." he wonders.

"My name is Em-a-lee," she introduced. "Who are you?"

Colby scratches some of his brown-blond curls. "I'm Colby." he told her, then went to get a glass for his, or Juliet's really, wine.

The way Emily holds my hand loosens a bit, so I look down at her. Her mouth opens slightly, as if in shock...as if she recognized the name. "You Balta'zar's friend?" she realized.

I look back up to see him drop his glass. He turns around and says, "Did you just say-?"

_"She said you are my friend. Which I hope you still are."_

I smirk as I hear Balthazar say that with a little bit of nervousness. I quickly go over and take the wine bottle before that gets dropped too. Don't need Juliet to go on a rage. I take Emily's hand and escort her out of the kitchen, just as I watch the angel and the angel turned demon give each other a completely awkward but completely adorable hug.

"I can't believe you still have that same vessel," I hear Balthazar as we trot out. "I'm impressed."

"I've had this guy almost eighty years," Colby admitted. "Much, much longer downstairs, though." I notice he doesn't talk like the annoying teen he could be, to Balthazar. Just like the others, I can assume he would still respectful to his old friends. Old Brothers and Sisters.

"Ah, yes, well...I won't be afraid to admit that I've missed you, Colby." Balthazar said honestly. "And...I never got to apologize for what happened to Adrie." he added.

"I'm not afraid to admit it either. And thank you, but it's okay, it's over now..." Colby must have made the notation to change the subject.

Balthazar chuckled. "I thought Cas was the first angel to break the rules, but now I believe that it was you who started it." he realized. Colby shrugged it off.

"Hey..." I said to myself. Balthazar just _lied_ to his face. Colby may have been the first to break the rules, but then Ciar did after...then Anna did by falling (or vice-versa?)...and then Amitiel, who is the angel who tried to kill his Nephilim kid, Gabrielle (or Abby, if she could yell at me again) and _then_ Cas. Unless you want to count in Uriel, who I was told started murdering angels to help bust out Daddy Devil.

Geez...what a screwed up Garrison.

I let Emily sit with the other two kids, as I return to the kitchen, where now Balthazar finally takes notice of me. "Ah, Miss Logan," _of course_. "Besides this lovely reunion, the children and I are here for other reasons."

"Like...?" I said.

"One, the children simply wanted to come visit. Two, I need to speak with Jasper; there's no spell for summoning Nephilim." he listed in groaning manner.

"Alright," I turned around and went outside, knowing that Emily would follow. I folded my hands into praying motion. "Dear Jasper Kindle," I started. "I have your kid. _Get down here_."

We wait a few seconds before something goes flying through the door of my house, bringing that, and the wall around it, down from the blast. So we wouldn't get hit, I grab Emily and pull her over with me to the outside window.

Then I watch Jasper's huge self pounce onto Balthazar. By huge, I mean that Jasper is taller (almost as tall as Sam) and has a lot more muscle. He landed a few punches on the poor angel before he reaches into his coat, yelling, _"You've known before he was even that he wasn't-? Made Keri lead him to believe he was-? Made him wear contacts-! You selfish son of a-"_

"You have annoyed me enough, Kindle," Balthazar said in a deadly tone. He headbutt my cousin, blowing him back. I watched both of them get up, Balthazar now reaching into his black coat himself, finally pulling out what Jasper also had on him.

Archangel Blades. Angel Killing Swords. Is there a difference?

_Oh, fuck, they're gonna stab each other!_ I realize. I have one chance to stop them, and I hope it works. I leave Emily's side, and throw myself at the Angel and Nephilim ready to murder each other ruthlessly. The second I near them, my eyes twitch, and The Little Guy decides to protect me from being caught in between two things that can kill me.

The Little Guy makes me grab Jasper's arm first, holding him back. His own dark brown eyes look into my momentarily orange ones, and he mouths, _what the hell...?_ the distraction lets me deck him in the face with a free hand. "OW!" he drops his blade and holds his nose as I turn around one-eighty degrees, lifting my leg up to kick Balthazar on his cheek - probably busting his jaw if he were human.

Damn, The Little Guy makes me feel like a gymnast. All threats ceasing, my eyes twitch back to their normal shiny emerald green, I sigh. "What the hell was _that_?" Balthazar asks.

"Your eyes," Jasper said through his nose clamped hands.

"What can I say," I said. "Gonna be a real momma's boy or girl." I shrug innocently. I don't say anymore when we all hear a sad sniffle.

We look over to see Emily holding her hands in fists under her teary eyes. "No fight," she said. "Daddy, Balta'zar. No fight." I briefly see a group forming at the hole where my door once was.

"Uh," Colby says, scratching his curls. "I'm lost." he looks down. "Juliet, you're smart. Explain to me what's going on, since Megan's too blond to know anything."

That deserves him a harsh deck at the mouth from said blond. "_One_, I just woke up. _Two_, I'm still new. Shut your mouth." ouch, someone is not a morning person it looks like.

"Uh..." Juliet says. Matthew is looking on at all of this, and turns and runs away somewhere in the house. Immediately Jasper goes after him. "Uh..." Juliet repeats, as Balthazar decides to get Emily to stop crying. "Emily and Matty thought they had the same mommy and daddy," Juliet started. "But they found out that they have different daddy's. Jasper is Emily's and Balthazar is Matty's." she finished, looking proud.

Colby looks either ready to laugh or ready to yell. "You guys hooked up with the _same_ chick? Who was it?" he roars over to Balthazar. I shoot a look over at him. _If Colby finds out the truth..._

"Her name is Keri," Juliet chimed.

"...Keri. As in..._Ciar_?" Colby realized. "WHY THE HELL WAS EVERYONE GETTING LAID WHILE I WAS IN HELL?" he bellowed. "Ciar, Balthazar, Lynn, REALLY! Who _else_-!"

"Hey! I was _blessed_, not laid!" I retort.

"Amitiel too, but uh, Cas _got rid_ of the poor kid." Balthazar added with a nervous laugh. Ah, poor Gabrielle. She would be _laughing_ at this right now.

"What's wrong?" Emily asks Colby. "Babies are cute! Babies are born everyday!" she exclaims.

"I can only imagine how she would know what getting laid means." I mutter.

"I have no bloody idea what you're talking about." Balthazar replies, throwing in a couple of fake coughs. "This is ridiculous. I come here and try and tell everyone about an _impending_ war, and I almost die in the _process_."

I don't get the chance to even ask, as Jasper comes back outside. He goes over to Emily and picks her up, making Balthazar step back. He approaches me, going, "Em, I want you to stay with Lynn until I say otherwise."

"I want to stay with Balta'zar," Emily says unhappily. I swear Balta'zar smirks from behind.

Jasper sighs. "Then humor me, Em. Stay with her just for today, since it's the holiday." he decides. He he sets her down next to me.

"Is Matthew okay?" I feel the need to ask. "Where'd he go?"

"He's inside. He said to me, 'You're not my dad anymore, Jasper. Go away.' so if that's what he wants, then I'll respect it." he explained.

"I'm sorry. That couldn't have been easy." I say sympathetically.

"Nothing's ever easy, is it." it sounds more like a statement than a question. He nods at me, then he's gone. So, it's Thanksgiving. We've got Daddy Issues, and on the brink of impending war. Happy Holidays!

* * *

**Pike Creek, Delaware**

Outside of Grandma's house, I turn to look at the Demon, Nephilim, Angel-Turned-Demon, Human-With-Grace, Angel-Nephilim hybrid, and Nephilim-Nephilim hybrid all waiting to get inside. I shift Adena as she holds onto me, rather wishing Colby was holding her no doubt.

Finally, my non-blood sister opens the door. "Whoa, there's...a _lot_ of you. Uh...we moved the rug, the one with the devil trap thing; and we brushed away some salt, so it's safe for all!" she explained awkwardly. She opened the door all the way and stepped back so everyone can enter.

"Here," the first thing I do is hand Adena to her, so I can take the food from the little kids. "Shoes off when you get inside." I announced to my followers. I take whatever the kids were carrying and bring it into the kitchen. "Happy Thanksgiving, Grandma." I chime cheerily.

She smiles from the stove. "You too, Lynn Angela. You can put all that stuff on the table." she points me over, then says excitedly, "Oh? Happy Thanksgiving, sweetie!"

"Happy Tanks'giving!" Emily claps. "You like turkey?" she asks.

"Of course I do, who doesn't?" Grandma says. I retreat back out into the living room, where I see Natalie taking Adena upstairs, probably to get her walker from my room.

Somehow, Colby brought my hi-def TV from Cascade and was now hooking it up in the living room, Megan waiting anxiously to plug in her Xbox. This ought to be interesting. When Natalie comes back down carrying baby and walker, and sets baby in walker, I catch her checking Colby out as he's knelt down plugging in wires and whatnot. "Don't even try," I tell her. "He's not interested."

I know Jackson is listening, but he fails at not making it obvious. "Did you already take him?" Natalie asks in a hushed whisper.

"No. I would if I wanted to. But he deserves better." I whisper back. "It would be too awkward anyway, Addy's got a brother complex on him or somethi-"

"TURKEYYYYYY!" Juliet screams from the kitchen, causing us to cover our ears. "TURKEY, TURKEY, _TURKEY_!"

"GOOD LORD, CHILD! CALM DOWN!" Colby yells in a southern accent across the room.

"A hillbilly?" Natalie questions.

"Nah, he's from Brooklyn," I corrected. "He can pull off any accent. I'll introduce you. GRANDMA!" I add onto the yelling.

"Huh?" she says when she pokes her head out from the kitchen.

"Guys, this is Colby and Megan. They're freaks like me. Colby, Megan, this is my sis Natalie and my grandma." I introduced.

"Hello, happy holidays." Grandma says with a wave.

Megan and Colby reply but I focus my attention to the kids. "Is the dog outside?" I assumed.

"Yeah," Natalie confirms.

"Okay, Jules, Matty, Emily! Get your shoes back on and go out to the backyard and play with the dog." I instructed.

"OKAY," Juliet says, completely hyped. "BYE, TURKEY. I'LL COME BACK LATER TO EAT YOU!" she says to the oven, before dashing out into the living room. In a matter of two minutes, she and the other two fled out to the backyard.

"What kind of war do you think we're going into?" Megan asks as she starts to prep her game system. "If I'd known you guys knew all the same people, or angels, that I do, I probably would have joined you guys ages ago."

"If Balthazar says we're at war, then it's serious," Colby inputs as he finishes up the TV. "There. Should be set."

"War?" Natalie repeats. "...it's always something, isn't it?" she sighs.

"Yeah, but for now, we're gonna eat TURKEY and play the new Call of Duty game. I haven't even looked at it. What's it called?" I face the others.

"Black Ops," Megan replies. I nod, then decide to sit on the couch with Jackson, who hasn't spoken yet. He watches Adena bore around in her walker.

"Been here five minutes and I'm exhausted," I groan when I plop down, leaning my head against his shoulder. He doesn't say anything. He must be pissed about what I said about Colby. UGH. I distract myself by watching Grandma plod over to the front door, and opening it.

The Walters' come in with goodies. Colby flashes a flirtatious grin at Alice. "It's my favorite Italian!" he gawks.

Jack's reaction sends me in a hilarious uproar as Megan narrows her eyes, her face turning red a little. Well, well, someone's jealous of not being picked on, it seems. It's kind of cute. "It's my favorite smartass!" Alice retorts.

"Keep dreaming, Adelina. Keep dreaming." Colby stretches his arms out.

"It's Alice!" she corrects him. I look at her hair. I don't what the hell I did to it when I was Soul Goddess, but it did wonders. It went well past her shoulders; dark brown with dark auburn streaks, and her bangs had dark tan streaks. She was beautiful.

"Did something happen with Paul?" Jack wonders.

"Yeah, I killed him," I admitted, now receiving a death glare from Alice. Honestly, what does she see in that asshat? I would rather prefer Colby and Alice. Unfortunately, the angel turned demon is smitten with me. WHY DOES EVERYONE LIKE ME? I'm not that great!

Natalie says she's going to check on the kids outside. As she walks towards the back door, Colby announces, "IT IS TIME TO KICK ALL YOUR GUYS ASSES," he turns on Megan's Xbox with glee.

"Can I play?" Alice asks.

"I call going first, so I can lose and get it out of the way." I volunteer. That's when I feel someone pinch the back of my neck. "Ow! Jack-" I hiss, but I look to see Damon sitting next to me in Jackson's place. "Damon!" I scowl.

"Gotcha," he grins. I tilt my head as I notice that he got a haircut; his midnight hair now stops just past his ears. Nearly the same length as Jackson's, but Jack has both of them beat. "If you're going first, then so am I." he decides.

"Uh, hello?" Alice says. "Introduce us?"

"Name's Damon, sweetie," he tells her. "This little runt's big brother." he clamps a hand down on my head gently.

He just _had_ to open his big mouth. Even Jack looks up with caution and curiosity, as his daughter says, "..._brother_?" which now I sigh. Guess it's time for a long story.


	105. Only Shades Of Gray

The Call of Duty battles were an embarrassment. I lost to Damon (or rather I let him win just to see him smile) then he went up against Natalie and Alice; they were the next victims. I think they let him win too...but not for the same reasons as mine. If you catch my drift.

We took a break so Juliet and Matthew could try it out. It was pretty cute but girls rule and boys drool in this case. The games continued with Colby and Megan...Colby losing horribly. Then it was Megan versus Damon. Alice imitated a drum roll.

"I'm rooting for Megan," I decided.

"Thanks," she says, as big brother scowls. Again, girls rule. "I'm the champion?" Megan realized.

"No, I'm gonna beat you." Juliet took Damon's place on the couch, controller in hand. I stroll into the kitchen, where Emily tells Jackson to sit at the table and close his eyes. Then she gets a bottle of whipped cream.

I like how this kid thinks.

I snicker, pulling out my cell. I feel like I should update my mobile photos on that alien social network place. I still don't understand how it works. "Open you' eyes, Jackson." Emily says cutely. Jackson's light blue orbs crack open only to see a guilty toddler spray the can in his face, turning him white completely. I take a picture as I have a minor laughing fit.

Grandma hides her own laughter by covering her mouth, closing the oven. I set my phone down, grab a dry wash rag from a drawer, and approached my whipped cream demon. I pull up a chair across from his and sit down. "Don't move," I put my left hand on his shoulder, and use the right to gently wipe his face. Emily is laughing.

"I could have Lucky lick your face," I offered. Hearing his name, Lucky shoots his head up by the pantry where he is laying. Jackson clearly disapproves of this idea, so I say, "Or I could do this..." and lean forward for the chick flick (and embarrassing) first kiss, which is a mixture of fuzzy warm feelings and tasty whipped cream.

This felt right in a way, so without thinking I wrapped my arms around his neck as he places his hands onto my face possessively, finishing the grand finale.

"Ahem," I hear Grandma, and then I hear a _click_, and _giggling_. We pull away to see an excited Natalie and Alice - who has my phone.

"That was hot," she says. "This is so going online." she does evil deeds with my phone.

My face is red. I can feel it. "I've had experience," I mumble, returning to wiping Jackson's face. He looks relieved. Really relieved.

"I WIN!" Juliet screams from the living room. "I'M THE CHAMPION! YEAH, YEAH!" and this is how the rest of the day goes. Happy Thanksgiving.

* * *

**December 3, 2010**

Maybe a day over a week later, and my slow days come to an abrupt end. I sit in my Cascade home, thinking about Christmas. Last year I didn't really celebrate...just ate somewhere with Sam and Dean and moved on. The majority of that time was spent on the road, in a psychiatric hospital, and kicking a few teenagers to the moon ten times for making deals with some demons.

I suddenly remember something I was supposed to do a while ago. I hounded on Damon to get the supplies I needed. When he got them, I nominated Jackson to finish the job. "Hey," I tap Megan on the shoulder. "I'm about to do something crazy...Adena's in my room sleeping. Can you go stay with her?"

"You got it." she says. She puts her game on pause and retreats upstairs. "This one, right?" she points at the first door on the left.

"Yep," I give her the thumbs up.

"This is exciting," Colby claps his hands together. "I've ever met any of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse."

"You've already met Death," I corrected.

"I did?" Colby says, slightly dropping his mouth open.

"When we were getting that Nephilim blade; the man who was talking down on Cas." I reminded.

"...the dude with the cane? That was _Death_?" he gawked. I went to say yes, but Jackson came from the kitchen.

"He forgot human blood."

"I got it," Colby goes in a flash and returns half a minute later with a small tea cup of red liquid.

"Whose is that?" I dare to ask.

"Adelina's," Colby hands the cup to Jackson. I watch cautiously as he returns to the kitchen.

"Colby..." I say with a smirk. "You got the hots for Alice?"

"Absolutely," he grins. "I may have to kill that jerk off Paul myself. Adelina deserves better."

"Agreed," I look over when I hear Jackson chanting. "Go time." I take a step forward, when my whole house starts to shake. I don't get to stumble at all as Colby protectively holds onto me.

"Bet the Little Guy's just loving this," he teases. When the quake ends he lets go, and follows me into the kitchen.

"Alice now has two dead Horsemen bound to her." Jackson announces.

"Dead?" I repeat. I look down to see two bodies stiff. Both men. One is very faintly tan, like Alice, with black hair that was heavily grayed. It reminded me so much of Corey. He's wearing a black suit, with a pair of glasses in his pen pocket. The other man looked sickly. _Dead_ and sickly.

"Maybe you should..." I tug Jackson's shirt. He seems to understand as he disappears. "They can't be dead. They wouldn't be summoned if they were-" I hear a loud gasp from behind me; I look to see Juliet at the entrance to the kitchen, her shiny dark blue eyes wide.

She drops her book bag and sprints over to the first body. "Roger!" she exclaimed.

"You know him?" I ask and point. I should have told her to get away instead. What's wrong with me.

"Yeah, yeah! He's friends with Mommy! He lives where we used to live, in River Pass!" she explained.

_Small world?_ I think to myself. "Jules, that's not Roger anymore." I inform.

"Yes it is," she argues. "Roger! Wake up! Remember me?" only when she puts her small hand onto his cheek and smear rubs does Roger wake up. He grabs her arm to stop her. "Roger!" Juliet gushes.

"You..." he recognizes. "This...this is your fault!" he spat at her.

"What did I do?" she asks, tilting her head.

"You were born," he muttered.

"Which one are you?" I ask him. "Chaotic or Disgusting?"

"He's War," Colby realizes. I look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Call it...angel sense?"

"You can tell he's War but you couldn't pinpoint Death?" I fold my arms over my chest. He shrugs innocently. "The other one must be Pestilence," I assumed. "Brady spoke a _lot_ about him: _do the best of someone better._" I quote. Colby snorts.

War looks too weak to fight so he lets go of Juliet's arm. "Are you okay, Roger?" she asks him.

"There is no Roger," he tells her. "He. Is. _Dead_."

This throws the little girl into a world of confusion. "But you're right here." she says.

"Forget it, Juliet. He's just not feeling well." I hear Jackson coming in with Alice.

"Whoa," she says in awe. "They look like they died and came back to life."

"I'm bound to a _human_?" War groans.

"Tough luck...now tell me what you know about the Leviathans." I boasted.

War just stares at me.

I look at Alice. "What?" she asks.

"Talk to Ahzrukhal," I reference to a certain video game, pointing back at the horseman.

"OH," now she understands. "Hey, answer her question." she orders.

"I hate those things," Pestilence says as he forces himself up. He shakes his hand - that's missing a finger. Same with War. Gross. "This is..._why _did you bind us?" he demands.

"Because God loves us best!" Alice fists pumps the air.

"The Leviathans are pesky little things," Pestilence admits.

"They _were_ fun to watch..." War admits himself. "They're just like us: they come, they fight, they destroy, they corrupt; and it always ends the same."

"That sounds pleasant..." Jackson mutters.

"How do you kill them?" Colby asks.

Again, they just stare.

"Answer him." Alice orders.

"Thank you, Adelina." Colby smirks.

"You're welcome, smart ass." she retorts.

"If they could die, why would God lock them up in Purgatory?" War questions.

"Interesting theory..." Colby says. "...but come on. Anything can die."

"We don't know. What we _do_ know is that they can't. _Sorry_." War shoots sarcastically. He looks at Juliet. "Will you go away before I _kill_ you?" her reaction makes me grab her and pull her away.

"What _did_ she do?" I hate to ask.

"She's why I was at River Pass," War conducts his story. "Lucifer wanted me to find her and bring her to him, but she wasn't there. So I thought, hey, why not sit back and have fun with this place?"

"Bad idea. Dean cut off your finger." I point and laugh.

"Unfortunately," he holds up his four fingered hand. Juliet freaks out to the point where it makes her cry. Jackson takes her out of the kitchen, and upstairs.

"Are we done here?" Pestilence asks. "I'd like to go back to my very slow decay to death."

"You're dismissed. I can call them whenever I want?" Alice waves.

"Or pray. Only if it's absolutely necessary. These guys are sodding _useless_." Colby throws his arms up in a British accent.

When the Horsemen are gone, I sigh. "That was such a waste of time." but that's nothing new, was it?

* * *

Juliet hasn't came back down from upstairs. Probably pretty upset about Roger. He must have been a good guy. Daddy Devil sent War to get her...but she wasn't there. _Why?_

I really need a drink. Only five months to go. "Can someone get me a drink that I can have, but it _looks_ like alcohol?" I request out loud.

"I can do that." Colby leaps like a girl into the kitchen. "I cleaned up some of the mess from the quake too." he adds.

"Thanks," I hear my phone playing AC/DC. "Dean?" I answer.

_"Hey,"_ he greets. _"You uh, busy? Maybe up for a hunt, for old time's sake?"_ he offers.

Juliet comes down the stairs slowly. "Text me the details." I hang up quickly. That was odd...maybe the hunt involves angels and he just wants me to take care of it. "You okay, Jules?" I ask the little one.

"No," she shakes her head. "I'm not okay." she joins me on the couch. "I want to go home. I miss Mommy, and Shawn, and my big sister." she admits.

"Hey, Shawn is your dad, whether we both like it or not." I correct her.

"No he's not. He's-"

"Jules, you know who my real dad is, right?" she nods. "Well, before I even knew that, I lived with my parents. They may not have been my real ones, but they were to me. I think Shawn is a douche, but he still loves you. One day he'll see that." I hate saying philosophical stuff like this.

"...what's _douche_?"

"Don't worry about it." I ruffle her strawberry blonde head as Colby hands me a glass of something and gives Juliet a bottle of wine. "Just uh, don't tell anyone about your wine habit." I tell her. She nods again. When I get the message on my phone, I glimpse at the details as I try my drink. There have been some strange deaths in a small place called Prosperity, in Indiana.

I hope it's not leprechauns. Or fairies.

"What is this? It's _disgusting_!" I whine at my drink.

"You said no alcohol! I improvised!" Colby argued.

My phone rings again, Christian Rock playing instead of Classic. "Hello..." _I would like to be left alone!_

_"Sis,"_ Natalie begins excitedly,_ "Come pick us up and take us to..."_ she pauses. _"...Aunt Maggie and Uncle Don's house."_

"Aunt and Uncle _who_?" I asked. I thought there was only Aunt Amy, and the uncle on Dad's side I keep safe by not seeing.

_"Aunt Maggie and Uncle Don,"_ she repeats. _"Well, they were Mom's aunt and uncle so that makes them our great aunt and uncle. They-"_

"Yeah, not remembering. Who the hell are they?"

_"You don't remember? ...Grandma says it's been like six years since you've seen them. They were at Mom and Dad's funeral...but you weren't there, 'cause you didn't know...but, Grandma says they're splitting up so we have to visit them and change their minds."_

"If they don't want to be together, then that's their problem," I gulp the rest of my untasty drink. I hate tropical stuff.

_"Come on, sis! At least take us there and say hi. Maybe we could go to the community building; Aunt Maggie's having another art auction-"_

"...art?" I repeat.

_"Yeah,"_ she confirms.

...I REMEMBER!

"I'll be there as soon as I can!" I get up excitedly.

"Are we leaving?" Juliet asks. I nod down at her. "Nat, where do they live again?"

_"Indiana; it's a small place, I can't remember the name."_

Indiana? But that's where...

"Don't tell me it's Prosperity." I say, hopeful.

_"That's it! Prosperity!"_ that crashes my mood completely. _Something tells me this will be more than a family reunion..._

"IT'S SNOWING!" Juliet gasps as she sprints over to the window. Curious, Adena crawls to follow her. Juliet helps her stand up, holding her hands to support her. "Look, Addy! Snow!"

Adena babbles in response. "Leave a note for Megan in case she comes back." I suggested to Colby.

After a few minutes, we're all ready. "If this is a family reunion, are you sure we should all go?" Colby asks worriedly.

"Oh, yeah. Get us out of the house for a while. You can take Addy and Jules shopping at the little stores. If Megan comes, you guys can play house. You know, you two would make cute, blue eyed bab-"

Jackson puts his hand over my mouth. "I'll take them over. You go get Natalie and Joanna." he suggests strictly.

I move his hand away and frown. "Fine." and find myself in Grandma's living room. Natalie looks like a punk rocker. "...is that pink in your hair?" I hiss in disapproval.

"Yeah," she runs a hand over her pink bangs. I despise bangs, hence brushing all my hair back to keep it all out of my face. I get it from Mom.

Grandma walks down with a purse and a duffel bag. "Lynn Angela, we could have driven. I don't like you...fast traveling...when you're pregnant." she warns.

"It's fine, it doesn't hurt." I reassure her. "Are we ready to go?"

"Lucky has enough food and water to last until Sunday, but Alice is supposed to come over later to let him out." Natalie notes. "But we're ready."

"I think we'll be expecting some Winchesters coming our way too. Something happened where we're going." I announce.

"Hotness." Natalie grins. I snap my fingers and we are gone.

* * *

**Thanks so much for 400+ reviews (O_O) If you've been reading since the first story, PLEEEEAAASSSSE check out the next story! It is called "Lost Along The Way"  
**

**-Arlena4815162342  
**


End file.
